Live While We're Young
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Six years, five months and four days; that is how long the two of them were together, but it wasn't as if they actively counted every day though of their relationship which started sophomore year of college, however the date of their saying goodbye to one another; that was one they'd always remember. This is story of how Sebastian and Mikki meet in college and that relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Well call me butter cause I am on a roll - now this was initially going to be published as a chapter, and it would have been an extremely long chapter; hitting around that of 30,000 words, in "Runnin' Back Home To You" - so I decided to therefore take it out and make it's own short, which would then give me more room to type out the story lines that I have for it, that were essentially going to cut due to the length it would become._

 _Now I know Mikki with Sebastian isn't everyone's fave pairing, but you know what it's keeping me writing at the moment, and I enjoy that so I am going to continue to roll with it for now.  
This story which originally was going to be done in flashback within the other - goes back to the start of their relationship and how they met and the progression over the years of that with one another, up to the point where they do break up and Mikki goes to California; but what it will also go into once they are split up is that of how they never really truly got to the point where either of them were able to move on from one another, and them then essentially getting back together at the start of "Runnin"_

 _So if you do like it please leave a review, fave or follow - but please remember to be nice. I should also quickly point out that any character you see that you don't recognize from Glee, belong to me and cannot be used without my permission first._

 _Thanks for reading,  
Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

 **Six years, five months and four days; that is how long the two of them were together, but it wasn't as if they actively counted every day though of their relationship which started sophomore year of college, however the date of their saying goodbye to one another; for that of no other reason that one of them had gotten a job over the other side of the country, that would be a day now in their lives neither of them now would be able to forget.**

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After getting back to college, for the second half of their sophomore year in 2009, it was just near the start of March and Mikki along with Kurt who had been her best friend since they were kids; and Ellie, who she had met that of her freshman year of college when they became roommates, and then through asking for that of their sophomore year if they were able to be again placed together again and were; were one Friday night after classes were over for the week, sitting at a table at one of the bars located to near that of campus.

"Okay so don't look now" said Kurt, who had a clear view of the table, with Mikki sitting to the side of and Ellie with her back to thereof. "But table with the four guys, one of them keeps looking over here"

"Really?" asked Ellie.

"Maybe he likes you Kurt" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Kurt looked at her with a laugh. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's not me he's been looking at, sweetie"

"And he can't exactly see my face, so probably not me" said Ellie, with a laugh also. "Are they cute, Mik?"

"Give me a sec" said Mikki, and pretended to look to over that of the bar and turn back towards that of where the three guys were sitting, and saw the two she could see looking over to where she was and saying something. "Two white guys, asian guy, black guy; guess they are kind of, but can't see the black one much as back to us"

"So which one keeps looking over here Kurt?" asked Ellie, looking to him.

"One of the white boys" replied Kurt. "And I'm pretty sure he has been looking at Mik"

"Seriously Kurt you are so delusional sometimes" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Did you both want another drink, my shout"

"Sure" replied Ellie, with a nod to that of her friend.

"Thanks" said Kurt, also and Mikki nodded grabbing that of the small little bag she had bought along for the evening and headed over to the bar.

"Okay are you sure he was looking at Mik, or were you just teasing her?" asked Ellie, looking to Kurt with a laugh.

"Oh I'm pretty sure he was looking at her" replied Kurt, with a laugh of his own. "Considering he is also heading over to the bar now"

"Really he is?" asked Ellie.

Kurt nodded and Ellie quickly turned in her seat to look as well. "Ohh he is cute"

"Yep" said Kurt with a nod, as they looked to over at the bar to see what unfolded.

Over at the bar, Mikki got the attention of that of the barperson. "Could I grab another three cokes please"

"Sure" he replied, with a nod as the guy that had been looking over to where she and the others were sitting, stepped up beside her.

"So can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

"Well actually I'm buying for my table" replied Mikki, looking to him. "And I don't let guys, I don't know buy me drinks anyway"

"I'm Sebastian" he replied. "So now you know my name"

Mikki looked at him with a laugh as the bar person placed the three glasses of coke on the counter for her and she went to grab some money out of that of her bag, but Sebastian got in first handing that of a few bills over to him.

"Can I also grab four more as well, please?" he asked.

"Sure" replied the barperson, and then proceeded to fill that of four more glasses.

"Thank you Sebastian" said Mikki, placing her bag under that of her arm and going to pick up the three glasses to take back over to the table.

"What that's it?" he asked. "You're not going to tell me your name"

Mikki looked at him, with a smile.

"You don't want to tell me your name because you're in like witness protection or something" said Sebastian with a smile to her.

"Witness protection" said Mikki, with a laugh. "No"

"Okay, you're secretly some royal princess and don't want anyone knowing your true identity?" asked Sebastian.

"Nope not a princess either" replied Mikki, shaking her head.

"Well you could totally be one that is for sure" said Sebastian, with a smile to her.

"Hmm and let me guess" said Mikki, with a laugh. "You'd be my prince charming?"

"If you let me, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "But you're still not going to tell me are you"

Mikki shook her head. "No, but you can try and guess it"

"Guess it" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Do you know how many names there are literally in the world?"

"Trillions upon trillions" said Mikki, with a smile. "Guess you have a lot to choose from then, huh"

"Okay, yeah" replied Sebastian with a laugh. "I'll play your little game"

"Hmm, so what do you think my name is Sebastian?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"Start at A" replied Sebastian. "Adrianna?"

"Not even close" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Not close as in too modern, or as in the alphabet nowhere that of what your name starts with?" asked Sebastian.

"I don't know you tell me" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Okay, wow" said Sebastian with a laugh also. "You're really playing hard to get aren't you"

"Girls got to have some mystery now doesn't she" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"Right" said Sebastian with a smile. "Eleanor?"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Do I look like an Eleanor?"

"No, not really" replied Sebastian. "Come on give me a hint, I'm dying here and we're literally going to be here forever as well, if you don't help me out"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Think Disney"

"Disney" said Sebastian, and Mikki nodded. "Aurora?"

Mikki looked at him and shook her head.

"Belle?" said Sebastian, with earned another head shake from Mikki. "Ariel then?"

"Nope" replied Mikki, shaking her head again.

"Okay well it's got to be Jasmine then" said Sebastian, with a nod and confident smile.

"Sorry wrong again" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Oh come on, what else could it be. I mean I very much doubt your parents called you something like Pocahontas" said Sebastian.

Mikki just looked at him not saying anything.

"They didn't did they?" asked Sebastian, looking at her and Mikki burst out laughing.

"No of course not" she replied. "But I said Disney, and you're only thinking that of princesses, and well maybe you need to think broader then that"

"Broader than that of the princesses" said Sebastian.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Classic Original Disney"

"Classic Original Disney" said Sebastian.

"Yep" replied Mikki.

"Okay so, I don't know Daisy" said Sebastian.

"You're close" replied Mikki with a smile.

"Mickey" said Sebastian, and Mikki looked at him with a smile. "That's your name Mickey"

"Well it's my nickname" she replied with a laugh.

"Oh come on" said Sebastian, with a laugh as well. "Name, not nickname"

Mikki laughed and opened up that of her small bag and got out her driver's licence and showed it to him.

"Mikayla Kapowski" said Sebastian, looking at it.

"Yep" she replied with a nod. "Or Mikki for short, spelt M.I.K.K.I"

"Well it's lovely to meet you Mikayla Mikki 'M.I.K.K.I' Kapowski" said Sebastian with a smile to her.

"You too Sebastian" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she put her drivers licence away. "And this is where you would tell me your last name since you know mine now"

"Smythe" he replied. "Sebastian Smythe"

Mikki looked to him with a smile, and picked up the three glasses of drink that he had paid for, for her.

"Nice talking with you Sebastian Smythe; thanks for the drinks" said Mikki, with a smile and walked back over to the where Kurt and Ellie were still sitting.

Sebastian gave a laugh at what had just happened and picked up the three glasses for him and his three friends, and walked back over to his own table.

"Okay what was that?" asked Ellie with a laugh, as Mikki put down the three drinks on the table.

Mikki looked to and smiled. "Just a little bit of harmless fun"

"Oh what did you do this time?" asked Kurt, with a sigh.

"He wanted to know my name" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "So I made him guess what it was"

"And did he?" asked Ellie as she and Kurt looked at her with a laugh.

"After I gave him a few hints, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"And you were totally flirting with him, sweetie" said Kurt. "We could see that from over here"

"I wasn't flirting with him" replied Mikki, looking at her best friend.

"So you weren't doing the whole biting your bottom lip and fluttering your eyelashes at him" said Kurt, with a laugh.

"No, it was just a bit of harmless fun" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I mean sure he's kind of cute, but really Kurt I am not going to pick up someone in a bar"

"Well I don't know about that" said Kurt, with a smile. "Because him and his friends are coming over here now"

"What?" asked Mikki, looking and saw that Sebastian as well as that of his four friends were approaching their table.

"You know what I just realized Mikayla Kapowski" said Sebastian as he put down his drink. "You never gave me your phone number so I could call you"

"That's because I never offered it to you, Sebastian Smythe" replied Mikki with a smile to him.

"Oh well I'm just going to have to convince you now to aren't I" said Sebastian, and took sat on that of the other stool at the table.

"Well just make yourself at home there" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Hmm I will" he replied, with a smile to her, as his friends also grabbed a stool each from that of a nearby table and sat down also.

"Hi I'm David" said the black guy as he sat down with them.

"Wes" stated that of the asian guy with a smile.

"Hey Artie" said the other white guy.

Kurt" said Kurt, with a smile to them all.

"Ellie" she said also with that of a smile too; and the now seven of them sat around talking, with Mikki and Sebastian surprisingly actually hitting it off, and by the end of the night they had exchanged that of numbers with one another, vowing to be in touch with each other soon.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having made the choice to go to one of the bars close to that of their college, one Friday night; Sebastian Smythe along with his roommate Artie Abrams, who had also been his best friend since high school; as well as two guys that they had met when they pledged Sigma Nu their freshman year of college the year before, and had become fast friends with Wes and David were sitting at a table together, talking.

"Okay seriously who is it that you're staring at over there" said Artie, looking to his best friend, with a laugh.

"I wasn't staring" replied Sebastian, looking at him; which also got a laugh from Wes and David.

"Yeah sure" said Wes, with a laugh. "You've been looking over there for the last couple of minutes, so clearly someone has caught your attention"

"Hmm so come on Seb, confess" said David, with a laugh. "Who you staring at over there?"

"Well we can only really see one girl and one guy clearly" said Artie. "The other girl has her back to us"

"Yeah" said Sebastian with a nod.

"So we know that you're not at all gay" said Wes, with a laugh. "So guessing it's the girl we can see the face of"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, looking to his friend. "She's kind of pretty from what I can see of her over here"

"I think I've seen her in a few of my classes" said Artie, looking over to where she was and then to his best friend.

"Really?" asked Sebastian. "Do you know her name?"

"There is literally so many people in those classes" said Artie with a laugh. "So sorry no I can't recall a name, but I am pretty sure she was in one of intro psychology class last year, and she may be in my English Lit class this year"

"Go talk with her" said Wes, with a laugh; and Sebastian looked at him shaking his head; and then looked over to the table again, and could see the guy over there was talking to the girl he was currently eyeing, who then tried to be discreet and look over in their direction, but he failed in catching that of her eye before she looked back to her friends, laughing.

"Well if you're scared to go and talk to her in front of her friends" said Wes, with a laugh. "Then now maybe your chance, as she is heading towards the bar"

"Umm yeah she is" replied Sebastian, looking as the brunette walked over to the bar and spoke to the bartender there.

"Go on, go" said Artie, with a smile to his best friend. "Before you miss your opportunity to talk with her"

"Okay, going" replied Sebastian with a laugh and stood up, heading over to the bar; as the three guys watched him in interest trying to talk to the girl he'd been looking at for most of the night.

"Well he's got her laughing" said Wes, as the watched over to where he was. "That's got to be a good thing, right?"

"Don't you just wish sometimes that you were able to listen into any conversation that you wanted to and hear what is going on?" asked Artie, with a laugh as they still watched where both Sebastian and the girl were laughing about something.

"Totally" replied David, looking to Artie with a quick nod. "Especially those discussions that teachers have sometimes about upcoming tests and all, to know what was maybe going to be on them"

"Yeah" said Artie, with a nod; as they saw the girl show Sebastian something and he laughed. "Okay yeah I think he's potentially getting her phone number. Way to score"

"Uh huh" said Wes, with a laugh. "And to think he wasn't even going to try and talk with her"

"Luckily he has such awesome friends" said David, as Sebastian headed back over to the table with a smile on his face. "Who pushed him to do so"

"What you dorks talking about here?" asked Sebastian, as he placed the tray with the four drinks for them down on the table.

"You" replied Artie, with a laugh.

"Me" said Sebastian, as he sat down and looked at his best friend with a laugh.

"Yep, so you got her number right" said Artie, with a smile as he picked up one of the glasses of coke.

"Umm no I didn't" replied Sebastian, shaking her head.

"So what in the world was she showing you then?" asked Wes, looking to him with a laugh. "Her social security number or something?"

"No" replied Sebastian shaking his head with a smile. "Her driver's licence"

"And why would she be showing you her driver's licence?" asked Artie.

"Because she made me guess her name" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Guess her name" said David, with a laugh also. "That's just crazy, there is no way with all the names in the world that you could have guessed it"

"Well I kind of did actually" said Sebastian, with a laugh and smile.

"Really?" asked Artie, and Sebastian looked to him and nodded.

"Yeah, she gave me some hints" he replied. "But I guessed it"

"And so what is her name?" asked David.

"Mikki" replied Sebastian, with a smile looking over to the table where she was again talking and laughing with her two friends.

"Like as in the mouse" said Artie, with a laugh.

"Different spelling, she spelles M, I, double K, I" replied Sebastian looking to him. "Short for Mikayla, and that is why she showed me her driver's licence because she told me it was her nickname when I guessed that, I thought she was playing around or something with me"

"Hmm so Mikki, huh" said Wes.

"Yep" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"How did you even guess it was that, because it's like so random" said David. "I don't think any of us could have come up with that for her name"

"She hinted me towards Disney" replied Sebastian, with a laugh.

"And let me guess you totally said princess names to begin with didn't you" said Artie, with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"And yet didn't ask for her number because?" asked Wes.

"I forgot too" said Sebastian, looking at him with a laugh.

"Well I say we go over there now, and get you that girl's phone number" said David. "Because otherwise all we are going to hear for the rest of the year is how you didn't get said pretty girl's number"

"Okay, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "I'm going to go and get her number"

"Alright then" said Artie, as Sebastian stood up and he did also. "And this time, we're coming over to make sure that you actually do manage to get it and not just shamelessly flirt with her"

Sebastian looked at his friend and laughed, and the four of them headed over to the table where Mikki and her two friends were, in hopes that Sebastian would indeed be able to get the phone number of the girl that he so clearly had taken that of a shining too.

* * *

 _End Note: Like I said to begin with I know that some people don't take a liking to this pairing, but at the moment this is what is keeping me writing so I am going with it.  
So clearly from the moment they met, they both took that of a liking to one another, and now I guess is just how quickly will they progress to that of boyfriend/girlfriend is the next question.  
All will be revealed in the next chapter._

Thanks for reading,  
Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to those people who took the time to read the first chapter of this - like I said in the first AN I know this isn't something to everyone's liking; but it's keeping me writing, and well that's what is important to me!  
So anyway here is the next chapter and you all know what to do at the end if you like it!_

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2:

Wednesday evening, Mikki was sitting on her bed in her dorm room reading one of the assigned requirements for that of her Dystopian in Post War Fiction class, when her cell phone chimed indicating that of a message had come through, and she grabbed it quickly looking at the message.

"Hmm" said Mikki, with a chuckle, and Ellie who was sitting over on her own bed looked to her.

"Who's the message from?" she asked.

"Umm that guy from the other night, Sebastian" replied Mikki.

"Ohhh really" said Ellie. "What's it say?"

Mikki looked over to her best friend, who in turn smiled at her.

"Or don't you want to tell me, because you've been secretly texting him already and this is like some dirty little text" said Ellie.

"Oh my god, no" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I have not texted him at all, and this is like the first one he has texted me"

"So then" said Ellie, looking at her best friend. "Spill, what's it say"

Mikki looked at her best friend and sighed. " **Hi Mikki, I'm hoping you remember me; it's Sebastian from the bar the other night, and I was wondering if you'd like to maybe go and see a movie this Friday. Let me know, Seb** "

"Ohh date" said Ellie, with a smile.

"I don't know, I mean don't you think it will be kind of bad luck to go out on Friday night?" asked Mikki.

"Why, perfect night for a date" replied Ellie.

"No, the date of Friday, is the thirteenth" said Mikki. "Friday the thirteenth, bad things happen on that day"

"What so you think he could be a serial killer or something, and you're his next victim" said Ellie, with a laugh.

"Very well could be" replied Mikki, looking to her best friend. "Or he could be into some weird virginal sacrifice thing, not that I'm a virgin; but he could be into some weird stuff and we just didn't realise it last week"

"Okay, did you get that vibe at all last Friday night, when the two of you were flirting with one another" said Ellie.

"We weren't flirting" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Oh you totally were flirting with him" replied Ellie, with a laugh. "Did you think anything like that at all then?"

"No of course not" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Because I was too busy flirting"

"Exactly" said Ellie, with a smile. "Now text him back and say yes, you'd love to go see a movie; and who knows Friday the thirteenth might turn out to be a lucky one"

Mikki looked at her best friend, and slid the phone across sideways to expose the keypad for texting. "I cannot believe I am doing this" said Mikki as she started typing back a reply.

 _Hi Sebastian, yes I do remember you. What movie were you thinking of possibly wanting to see?_

"What you say?" asked Ellie.

"Umm just I remember him and asked him what movie" said Mikki, looking at her. "Because if he replies back a horror film, then no way not going"

Ellie laughed as Mikki's phone chimed again, and she looked at it.

"Well?" asked Ellie. "What's the movie?"

 **For a minute there when you didn't text back I was thinking, I might have been given a wrong number or something. Wait this is Mikki, right; and not someone pretending to be is it?**

Mikki laughed as she read the message.

"What?" asked Ellie.

"Umm he said he was thinking when I didn't text back straight away that maybe I wasn't me; and now he's totally having second doubts that it could be me" said Mikki, as her phone started to ring and she looked at the screen and saw the name on the caller display. "And now he's calling me"

"Answer it then" said Ellie. "Prove to him you did give him the right number"

Mikki looked at her best friend and smiled and slid the keypad back under the phone so she could answer the call.

"Hello?" asked Mikki, putting on that of a gruff deep voice.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry" came Sebastian's voice on the other end of the phone. "I must have a wrong number, sorry to bother you"

Mikki burst out laughing, and she heard Sebastian speak again. "This is Mikayla isn't it, and you were just pranking me weren't you"

"It is me yes, and maybe yeah just a little I was doing that" replied Mikki, still with a laugh.

"Wow you really know how to tease a guy now don't you" said Sebastian.

"I don't know you tell me" replied Mikki. "Do you think I'm a tease?"

"Yeah I do" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "And I don't know but I think I kind of like that about you"

"Hmm okay" replied Mikki. "So you never answered my question Sebastian, what movie did you want to take me and see?"

"Okay so I don't know if you'd be at all in to this kind of movie" replied Sebastian. "But it looks really cool, and that's Watchmen"

"The one based on the DC comics" replied Mikki.

"Wow, okay" replied Sebastian. "I was totally thinking she's not going to know what this is at all"

"I am but a woman of mystery" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"That you definitely are" replied Sebastian. "So are you interested in maybe seeing this with me on Friday night then?"

"Sure" replied Mikki. "It actually looks like it could be a good movie, as long as they stay that of true to what the comic was"

"So that's a yes then?" asked Sebastian.

"It's a yes" replied Mikki, with a smile over to Ellie, who looked at her friend and clapped her hands together with a smile of her own.

"Okay great" said Sebastian. "It's a date then"

"Yeah it is" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"I'll find out the times it's on and I'll send you a text" said Sebastian. "Now that I know this is actually Mikki now"

"Yeah" replied Mikki. "I'll talk to you soon"

"Okay yeah, bye Mikayla" said Sebastian with a laugh.

"Bye Sebastian" she replied with own laugh and then ended the call.

"Oh my god" said Ellie, standing from her bed and going over to Mikki's and hugging her best friend. "You have a date with a totally cute guy"

"Yeah, he is kind of adorable" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yes, he is" said Ellie, with a laugh of her own. "Okay so what movie are you seeing, you said something about comics"

"Hmm yeah, it's Watchmen" replied Mikki.

"I have no idea what that is" said Ellie, shaking her head. "When you and Kurt start talking that stuff, I just kind of tune it out"

"It's based on this really limited comic book run from the eighties, and set in like what was this alternate history" said Mikki.

"Okay, tell the date this stuff to impress him, not me" said Ellie, with a laugh. "My knowledge of comics is limited and I only know like a few and them like Superman, Supergirl and Flash; and not to the extent of what you and Kurt do"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"So you are needing clothes" said Ellie, and Mikki looked to her friend with a laugh.

"I need clothes every day, Ell" she replied with a laugh still. "I don't think going around naked is a good lifestyle choice now do you"

"Well I'm sure it would get you lots of dates" said Ellie with a laugh and smile of her own. "But I was actually talking about Friday night and you need something that is first date worthy"

"Okay and what do you think I should wear?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"Something that doesn't scream hey I'm desperate or I don't really care and want to be here, we need something that looks like you're trying but not like you're trying" replied Ellie, with a nod and smile.

"So something in between that maybe" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Uh huh" replied Ellie, with a nod. "We need Kurt, that's what we need"

"Yeah" said Mikki, looking at her best friend with a laugh; as she stood from her bed and picked up her phone to call Kurt, as a message came through on her cell phone again.

Mikki picked it up and looked over to Ellie who was talking to Kurt in a quick voice and laughed; and then read that of the text message.

 **Movie starts at eight. So maybe we could go and grab a bite to eat together before it?**

Mikki smiled as she slid up the phone for the keypad again.

 _Dinner and a movie? Well you're definitely trying to impress now aren't you Seb? But it sounds good, so what say meet around six in the student union?"_

Standing as she hit send she went over to Ellie, and showed her the phone; who looked at it and smiled.

"Ohh Kurt, make that dinner and a movie" said Ellie with a laugh to him on her cell phone. "Yeah I know totally right"

Mikki looked at that of her friends talking to that of one another on the cell and went back over to her bed, hearing her phone chime again and she looked at it.

 **Okay great, I will see you then and there. Night ;)**

Mikki put her phone down and picked up the novel that she had been reading, and whilst trying to absorb that of the dystopia world, she couldn't help but smile at thought of her impending date.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Sitting in his shared dorm room with Artie, Sebastian was trying to read over something for his data analysis class but instead found himself checking his phone every few minutes.

"Okay seriously" said Artie, looking over to his best friend from where he was too sitting trying to read a book for one of his classes, but finding what Sebastian was doing to be more distracting. "Why do you keep looking at you phone like every two minutes"

"No reason" replied Sebastian, looking to his best friend and shaking his head.

"You're waiting for that girl to text you from the other night aren't you" said Artie, with a laugh.

"No of course not" replied Sebastian, with a laugh of his own. "I texted Jere earlier about something and he hasn't replied back yet, that's all"

"Oh don't give me that crap" said Artie, with a laugh. "I know you, and I've seen you hung up on a girl before, Vanessa remember"

"Vanessa who dumped me for the school quarterback" said Sebastian, looking at his best friend. "That's your comparison"

"Well, she just really did a number on you" said Artie. "And you haven't let people in easily since then, but I don't know you just seemed to really click with Mikki last week"

"Yeah she was kind of amazing" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "And really easy to talk too as well"

"Right" said Artie, with a smile. "So text her then, and ask her to a movie or something. You got nothing to lose"

"I don't know" replied Sebastian looking at his best friend. "Shouldn't I wait until it's been a week, see if maybe she's even interested then"

"Okay seriously I am not going to put up with this for two more days" said Artie, as he looked at his best friend in turn. "You either text her or I will be doing it for you"

Sebastian looked at him and sighed, and picked up his cell phone from where it was on the bed. "Fine, but if she says no; you and I are no longer friends"

" **Hi Mikki, I'm hoping you remember me; it's Sebastian from the bar the other night, and I was wondering if you'd like to maybe go and see a movie this Friday. Let me know, Seb** "

"What you ask her?" asked Artie, and Sebastian looked over to his best friend with a sigh.

"Umm just if she remembers me and if she'd like to go and see a movie this Friday night" replied Sebastian as he looked at her phone.

"Hmm, well here's hoping she replies" said Artie with a laugh. "Or I get the feeling you're going to become this weird stalker guy and try and hunt her down, and scare her off potentially for life"

"Well she's not answering" said Sebastian, looking over to his best friend.

"Give her a bit of time" replied Artie, with a laugh. "I'm sure she's not waiting by the phone for you to text her"

"What if she gave me a fake number" said Sebastian, looking at his phone again. "And I've just texted someone completely random"

"I didn't get the impression from her last week that she is the type to give a fake number" said Artie. "She did seem to genuinely like you from what I could tell"

"Yeah, I don't know" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "Maybe I was a little too forward and scared her off"

"Seb, stop obsessing seriously" said Artie, with a laugh, as Sebastian's phone chimed indicating that a message had come through. "See, message"

Sebastian looked at it and nodded, reading over the message and he smiled; _Hi Sebastian, yes I do remember you. What movie were you thinking of possibly wanting to see?_

"Well?" asked Artie.

"If it is indeed her" replied Sebastian looking to him, and Artie rolled his eyes, at his best friend's uncertainty. "Then she said she does remember me and asked what movie?"

"See worried over nothing" said Artie with a smile.

"But what if it isn't her" said Sebastian, looking at his best friend still. "And it's just someone totally random having a bit of fun"

"Seb, seriously" said Artie, as he saw Sebastian started to text a message back. "You better not being saying anything stupid"

 **For a minute there when you didn't text back I was thinking, I might have been given a wrong number or something. Wait this is Mikki, right; and not someone pretending to be is it?**

"No, I'm not" he replied looking over to his best friend and shaking his head. "I just said I wondered if it was the wrong person and if it's actually her"

"Oh man" said Artie, with a sigh. "Okay if you're that worried then just call the number and see who answers the phone"

"Call her" said Sebastian.

"Yes do it, or I will take your phone from you and do it myself" replied Artie, looking at him. "Because you're being ridiculous right now"

"Fine, I will call her" said Sebastian as he dialed the number he had for Mikki and heard it ring and then connect.

"Hello?" came that of a gruff deep voice on the other end.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry" replied Sebastian, looking over to Artie and shook his head. "I must have a wrong number, sorry to bother you"

Just as he was about to end the call, he heard a female giggling and semi smiled. "This is Mikayla isn't it, and you were just pranking me weren't you"

"It is me yes, and maybe yeah just a little I was doing that" replied Mikki, still with a laugh.

"Wow you really know how to tease a guy now don't you" said Sebastian, and looked over to Artie who had written on a sheet of paper in one of his notebooks, **_'Is it her'_** ; and he nodded to him.

"I don't know you tell me" replied Mikki, on the other end of the phone. "Do you think I'm a tease?"

"Yeah I do" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "And I don't know but I think I kind of like that about you"

"Hmm okay" replied Mikki. "So you never answered my question Sebastian, what movie did you want to take me and see?"

"Okay so I don't know if you'd be at all in to this kind of movie" said Sebastian. "But it looks really cool, and that's Watchmen"; and he looked over to Artie who was scribbling something on the sheet of the paper again and then held it up for him to read, **_'I thought us guys were seeing that next week?!'_**

"The one based on the DC comics" replied Mikki, on the other end.

"Wow, okay" said Sebastian. "I was totally thinking she's not going to know what this is at all"

"I am but a woman of mystery" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"That you definitely are" said Sebastian, looking over to Artie with a smile. "So are you interested in maybe seeing this with me on Friday night then?"

"Sure" replied Mikki. "It actually looks like it could be a good movie, as long as they stay that of true to what the comic was"

"So that's a yes then?" asked Sebastian, as Artie scribbled something else down on the paper and then held it up. **_'Score?!'_**

"It's a yes" replied Mikki, with a laugh on the other end.

"Okay great" said Sebastian, as he smiled and looked over to Artie and nodded his head. "It's a date then"

"Yeah it is" replied Mikki.

"I'll find out the times it's on and I'll send you a text" said Sebastian. "Now that I know this is actually Mikki now"

"Yeah" replied Mikki. "I'll talk to you soon"

"Okay yeah, bye Mikayla" said Sebastian with a laugh.

"Bye Sebastian" she replied, and he heard her end the call, and then looked at Artie with a smile.

"We have a date Friday night" said Sebastian, as he put his phone back down.

"See all that worry for nothing" said Artie with a laugh, as Sebastian stood from his bed and went and grabbed his laptop and opened it. "Although I am annoyed that you're taking a girl to see a movie that you said we'd go and see"

"She seemed to know what the movie was about actually" said Sebastian as he sat back down on his bed, going into the times for the movie on Friday night.

"Must say that is actually impressive that she'd know it" said Artie, looking to his best friend. "It's not as if it's like a really well known comic"

"Yeah, she's something all right" replied Sebastian, with a smile as he checked the times for the movie. "Okay so there is one at eight"

"You should ask her to dinner first" said Artie, looking over to his best friend. "It will give you a chance to talk beforehand"

"Umm yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod and grabbed his phone from where he had left it after talking with Mikki and sent her a text about the time of the movie and possibly dinner as well.

 **Movie starts at eight. So maybe we could go and grab a bite to eat together before it?**

"I've just casually asked maybe we could grab a bite to eat before the movie" said Sebastian looking at his best friend.

"Smooth" replied Artie, with a laugh, as Sebastian's phone chimed indicating that a message had come through. "Well?"

 _Dinner and a movie? Well you're definitely trying to impress now aren't you Seb? But it sounds good, so what say meet around six in the student union?"_

Sebastian laughed as he read over it. "She said it sounds good, and we can meet at the student union around six"

"Oh it's a date" replied Artie, with a laugh. "It's definitely a date"

"Yeah" said Sebastian with a smile as he sent a text back to Mikki. **Okay great, I will see you then and there. Night ;)**

"Yeah, you're not going to stop smiling for the next two days now are you" said Artie, with a laugh.

"Nope, I'm not" replied Sebastian, with a smile and put his phone down; trying to get back into that his data analysis, but couldn't help but think of his impending date on Friday night.

* * *

 _End Note: I must say I do really like writing the two of them together, and it's a change for me after being focused on that of three couples for so long, which I still totally OTP; but it's just fun to do something different for a change!_

 _Anyway, will be back with some more updates on this and others hopefully soon!_

 _Thanks for reading,  
Love always  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:Thanks for the reviews and faves on this story so far; not much else to say._

 _So enjoy and if you like it please review, fave or follow!_

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 3:

As she walked across that of the courtyard to head to the student union; with thanks to the help of Kurt and Ellie, who were determined to help dress her for the date, she stopped when she heard her phone chime indicating that of a message had come through.

Grabbing the phone out of her bag, she quickly unlocked it and saw that there was a message from Sebastian and she smiled as she read it.

 **I'm at the student union now, so whenever you can get here, I will be waiting. Seb ;)**

Not bothering to reply since she was only that of a minute or so away from there, she put her phone back in her bag and started walking again, cursing the boots that Kurt had insisted that she wear that were actually Ellie's and just that slight little bit too big for her; however her oldest best friend had assured that they looked fabulous with that of the remainder of the outfit, which consisted of a pair of dark blue trim fit jeans which were her own, a three quarter purple with some cut out detail above that of the breast area but not that of exposing anything, and lastly that of a black military style jacket; since there was some coolness in the air during the evenings.

Walking into the student union, she saw Sebastian, who was dressed thankfully that of casually as well in jeans, shirt and blazer style jacket, leaning against one of the pillars; looking at his phone and she smiled as she walked over to him.

"You're not waiting for me to text back now are you?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as she got near him.

Sebastian looked to her and laughed and also gave her a smile. "No, I knew you'd be here"

"Hmm, sure" replied Mikki with that of a smile. "Admit you were thinking I wasn't going to show now"

"Okay maybe I was thinking that just a little" replied Sebastian.

"And miss the chance of you're paying for dinner and a movie, never" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Oh so this is just you getting a free dinner and movie" said Sebastian. "Great, that's all I need as, another girl thinking a free date and thanks"

"Well if you play your cards right, you might get a second date" said Mikki, with a smile.

"You know what this was a bad idea of mine" replied Sebastian, and went to walk away. "So we'll just forget about it, okay"

"Sebastian" said Mikki, walking to him and taking his hand and he stopped and looked at her. "I was just kidding with you, I don't expect you to pay for me just because you happened to ask, and if it's still good with you, I do want to go out with you"

"Really" said Sebastian.

"Really" replied Mikki with a nod. "So dinner and then movie, Sebastian? What you say?"

"Sure" he replied, with a smile to her. "But just so you know I am going to pay, and don't you dare try to stop me on that"

Mikki looked to him and laughed. "Yeah we'll see about that"

"Oh really" said Sebastian, with a laugh of his own.

"Yeah, so where to for dinner then?" asked Mikki.

"Sure Fire Tacos, they have the most amazing tacos there" replied Sebastian.

"Lead the way" said Mikki, with that of a smile to him.

"Okay, we'll take my car then, since it's kind of a walk; and then of course the movie cinema is further as well" said Sebastian, not letting go of her hand after she had grabbed his to stop him from walking off.

"Okay, well let's go then" replied Mikki with a smile, and the two of them headed to Sebastian's car to drive to Sure Fire Taco.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After getting their orders of food, Mikki and Sebastian were sitting at a table inside Sure Fire Taco, talking.

"I still can't get over the fact that we grew up only like half hour away from one another" said Sebastian, as they ate.

"Hmm, I know" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And our schools competed against one another"

"Uh huh, and we never saw one another" said Sebastian.

"Well you were kind of the opposition" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And one never dates one from a rival school"

"Oh was that the case with the Yellow Jackets, huh?" asked Sebastian with a laugh also.

"I would have totally been shunned" said Mikki, looking to him. "And kicked off the cheerleading squad as well, if I dated that of a Viking from said rival school"

"Well good thing we didn't meet till now, huh" replied Sebastian, with a smile.

"Hmm yes" said Mikki, with a nod. "Good thing"

"So you were a cheerleader huh, hey Mikki?" asked Sebastian, with a smile to her.

"Oh wow that's original" said Mikki, looking at with a laugh. "Did you come up with that one all by yourself?"

"I take it you've gotten it before then" said Sebastian, with a laugh also.

"All four years, yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile also.

"Well come on it's just a little too east to not make reference to that, Mikki and you were a cheerleader" said Sebastian, with a smile.

"Uh huh, and the number of times it was suggested we use that song for a dance routine" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Well I lost count"

"Did they use it?" asked Sebastian with a laugh.

"I wouldn't let them" she replied with a smile.

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "So what else besides cheerleading?"

"Swim team as well, and I wrote for all my four years for the school paper and also did year book too. What about you?"

"I did lacrosse and track at Spartan" said Sebastian. "And also was on the debate team as well"

"So nothing that would have even seen us cross paths then before now" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Well I did go to the football and basketball games" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "And I must say the Greer cheerleaders were pretty good looking"

"Oh we were, yeah" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "But I am thinking you might need to get your eyesight tested Sebastian"

"My eyesight is fine" replied Sebastian with a laugh.

"See I don't think it is at all" said Mikki, shaking her head. "Because you never noticed me before last week, and clearly therefore if you hadn't possibly seen me before at games, then you must have really bad eyesight"

"You're right maybe I do" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "I should get that checked out"

"Uh huh and you know I was actually scared with it being Friday the thirteenth, that you were going to suggest a horror movie" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"You don't like horror movies?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh of his own.

"I don't mind like the silly campy horror movies, like Scream and I Know" replied Mikki. "Just some of the others like the Saw films, I really cannot stand them"

"Okay so what is like the scariest movie you've ever seen then?" asked Sebastian, looking at it.

"Would definitely have to be IT" said Mikki, with a nod. "I have this huge clown phobia, and they just scare the hell out of me"

"Right, so no taking you to the circus ever" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her.

"And you were planning that?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"I don't know" said Sebastian, with a laugh of his own. "But at least I know now not too"

"Yes you do know" replied Mikki with a laugh. "So what about you scariest movie you have ever seen"

"The Wizard of Oz" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Okay you're joking right now aren't you?" asked Mikki, with a laugh also.

"No, I am dead serious" replied Sebastian, looking at her.

"How is the Wizard of Oz scary?" asked Mikki.

"Umm when you're five years old" said Sebastian. "And you have two older brothers who tell you that the flying monkeys are going to come into your bedroom at night because they like taking the youngest brothers in a family, it kind of freaked me out"

"I shouldn't laugh" said Mikki, trying not to actually do that but not really succeeding in not doing it. "But it's kind of funny that you believed them on that"

"Well they're my brothers" said Sebastian, looking to her. "So yeah of course I'd believe them on it, especially when I was like five. I didn't know any better back then"

"I'm sorry" said Mikki, still laughing. "But it's just funny, thinking that you thought you were going to get taken away by flying monkeys"

"Laugh at my pain, fine" replied Sebastian with a smile. "Clearly you don't have idiot older brothers then who tried to scare you"

"Nope, I don't" said Mikki, shaking her head. "I'm the oldest one in my family"

"So you totally scared your younger siblings, right" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Kitty didn't really scare easily" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "But Marley and Rod, yeah I could totally scare them easy"

"What did you do?" asked Sebastian, with a smile to her.

"Hmm, well I told Marley that at night her Barbie dolls come to life and if she ever woke up and they were caught alive" said Mikki. "They would kill her"

"That is really mean" said Sebastian. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because I was like eleven and sick and tired of my little sister wanting me to play dolls all the time" replied Mikki. "I think she slept in my parents bed for a week, and when she finally told them why she was scared, I was then grounded for a week"

"Seems like it was fair punishment" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "That and I had to promise to play with my baby sister whenever she wanted. It was literally torture"

"Okay yeah I can imagine it would have been" said Sebastian, with a laugh and smile.

"Hmm" replied Mikki, with a smile. "So you're the baby of the family? You don't have a younger sibling"

"Yep the youngest" said Sebastian with a nod. "There's Dylan, then Jeremy and then me"

"Me, Katherine, Marley and Roderick" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"So three girls and one boy" said Sebastian, looking at her.

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And you three boys"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod also. "I think my mom always wished she had had a daughter, and it might have been nice to have a sister"

"You're quite welcome to have one of mine" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"I'm fine, with Dumb and Dumber" said Sebastian, with a laugh also. "But thanks for the offer"

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Anytime you want to take one of them, I will gladly give them away"

"And anytime you want an older brother, let me know" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"I like being the oldest" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"And I kind of like being the youngest" replied Sebastian with a smile to her; and the two of them continued to eat and get to know one another before heading to go and see the movie.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After dinner and then going and seeing the movie, Sebastian drove back to the university campus; parking in the student parking area located near Bates House, and Mikki then dragged him to Marble Slab Creamery that was on campus and insisted on buying ice cream, since he had paid for everything else that evening; and after they had finished eating those, even though his dorm room was situated closer to that of where they now were, Sebastian insisted on walking Mikki back to Bates House dormitory, from where they had come near when he had parked his car upon getting back to USC.

"So this is me" said Mikki, as they walked up the steps; once again holding hands, to the front door of the building.

"Well I guess this is goodnight then" said Sebastian.

"Hmm, I guess so" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"You know except for that little falter at the start" said Sebastian. "I actually had a really great time with you tonight"

"Yeah, I had a great time too, with you" replied Mikki, with a smile. "So a second date then?"

"I think so yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod.

"Well you have my number and you know where I live now" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"I do on both, yes" replied Sebastian with a smile. "And I also hope you don't mind me doing this"

"What's that?" asked Mikki with a smile, as Sebastian leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Mikki smiled as she reciprocated the kiss for a bit; both of them enjoying that of the connection with one another.

"So I'll call you okay" said Sebastian with a smile as he moved out of the kiss.

Mikki looked at him nodded. "Hmm or I might call you first, you never know"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Night Mikki"

"Night Sebastian" she said, with a smile and opened the door to the dorm building and walked inside; she watched Sebastian head back to where his dorm rooms were, and headed up the stairs to the room she shared with Ellie.

Mikki smiled to herself as she opened the door of her dorm room and walked inside, seeing Ellie and Kurt sitting on her bed; talking with one another.

"So how'd it go?" asked Ellie as Mikki looked at her with a laugh and went and sat over on her own bed.

"Well she's smiling" said Kurt. "And she is home after eleven, so I would presume it went okay"

"Hmm yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh as lay back against her pillows on the bed.

"You totally kissed him didn't you" said Ellie.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And it's just not that part that was great, the whole night was; he is so amazing, sweet and funny"

"You're totally into him aren't you" said Kurt.

"Definitely" replied Mikki sitting up again and looking over to her best friends and smiling. "And you want to know one of the weirdest parts"

"I don't know if we want to know if it's something weird" said Ellie, with a laugh.

"It's not weird like anything creepy weird" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "But more so that we've lived half hour away from one another our whole entire lives and never met"

"Where is he from?" asked Kurt, looking to her with interest.

"Spartanburg" said Mikki, looking at him also.

"We use to play Spartanburg" said Kurt.

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a nod. "He was a Viking"

"And you were a Yellow Jacket" said Kurt, with a laugh.

"Awww it's like Romeo and Juliet" said Ellie, with a smile. "Two people from that of rival schools meet and fall in love, in fair South Carolina where we lay our scene"

"Ellie, you're an idiot" said Mikki, looking at her roommate with a laugh as Kurt laughed also.

"Oh come on" said Ellie, with a laugh also. "You got to admit it's kind of romantic"

"Yeah, to think we could have maybe saw one another" said Mikki. "And never really saw one another"

"Uh huh" replied Kurt, with a nod. "So are you going to go out again then?"

"I know I definitely want to" said Mikki, with a smile. "See where it could potentially go"

"You're going to call him tomorrow aren't you" said Ellie, with a laugh.

"Maybe not tomorrow" replied Mikki, with a laugh and looked at her best friend. "But Sunday"

"Yeah" said Kurt, with a laugh as he stood from Ellie's bed. "You're totally crushing on him"

Mikki looked at her oldest friend and nodded, as he gave her a quick hug.

"I'll see you both tomorrow, 'kay" said Kurt, as he prepared to leave. "We'll go grab coffee and muffins"

"Sure" replied Ellie, with a nod. "Thanks for hanging out tonight Kurt"

"Anytime" said Kurt, with a smile to her. "And I get the feeling it will be you and me on our own a lot more, if this with Mikki and her new boy goes anywhere"

"Well I can't think of anyone else I'd rather just hang out with" replied Ellie, with a laugh.

"Yeah me either" said Kurt, with a smile. "Bye girls, love you"

"Love you too Kurty" said Mikki, with a smile and Kurt opened the door of hers and Ellie's dorm room.

"Bye" said Ellie, with a smile to him and Kurt left; Ellie turning to Mikki. "You literally cannot stop smiling can you"

"Nope" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "You know when you just click with someone"

"Not really, no" said Ellie, looking at her friend. "But go on"

"Well it's like that" said Mikki, with a smile. "He's just so easy to talk with and I never had that with any of the guys I dated in high school. It was always seemed to be this effort to talk that of freely with one another and just have the conversation flow"

"Hmm, I think it's safe to say then that this guy may be a keeper" said Ellie, with a laugh.

"I think so too" replied Mikki, with a smile and laugh; and then the two of them got ready for bed and went to sleep.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After leaving Mikki's dormitory building and then taking the walk back to his in the East Quad; Sebastian headed up to the dorm room he shared with Artie.

Opening the door of his room, and walking in to it; he saw Artie sitting on his bed reading, along with his earphone buds in his ear, and he went over to his best friend and removed one of them.

"Hey" said Artie, turning to his best friend with a smile. "That's a good song"

"Yeah let me guess old school Michael again" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as he went and sat on his own bed; as Artie turned off the song on his iPod removing the other earphone bud as well as the glasses he wore for reading sometimes.

"Say what you want about the man and his life" said Artie, looking to him. "But there is one thing you can't debate is that of his musical genius"

"Oh, I couldn't agree more" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "His songs are quite literally going to be around for generations to come"

"Preach" said Artie, with a nod. "So how go the date?"

"It was amazing" replied Sebastian, with a smile.

"Amazing, huh?" asked Artie, with a laugh. "And here you were thinking she wasn't interested"

Sebastian looked at his friend and laughed. "Yeah, okay shut up"

"So come on give me details here" said Artie, with a smile. "Nothing that's not PG rated, because that I don't need to know ever. But are you going out with her again?"

"Okay so it was literally amazing" replied Sebastian with a nod. "She is just so easy to talk with, and that whole teasing thing she does it's kind of cute. It's not like it's mean or anything, but more to that of kind of playful with her"

Artie looked at his best friend and laughed. "You're totally into her aren't you?"

"I think I am, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "And this part you literally will not believe, but she's from Greer"

"Was she a Yellow Jacket?" asked Artie, looking at his best friend.

"Uh huh" said Sebastian, with a nod.

"We use to get our ass kicked in football by them all the time" said Artie, with a laugh.

"We did" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "And to think she was one of the ones on the sidelines yelling for them to kill our guys"

"Hmmm" said Artie, with a smile. "I got a feeling you're not going to be holding that one against her"

"Definitely not" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "Like I said she is literally amazing; and I was actually thinking she has just maybe seen the movie previewed and knew it was a DC comic one and said hopefully they stick to that of actual story was just her trying to be like smart or something and seem as if she knows; but she actually really knows what she is talking about"

"Okay, yeah you really like this girl" said Artie, with a laugh. "Because world's longest rant about how perfect girl is, right there"

"Yeah she is kind of perfect" replied Sebastian, with a smile.

"So you're definitely going out with her again" said Artie, with a smile also.

"Oh you bet I am" said Sebastian, with a nod. "I'm not letting this one get away, no way"

"Yeah, I can tell" replied Artie, with a laugh; and the two of them continued to talk a little longer before they both went to bed.

* * *

 _End Note : There is a little dig at something there in regards to Sebastian saying something to Mikki - let's just say don't watch YouTube videos at like 1am in the morning of completely random interviews with cast of Flash or Glee; because it makes you think I can so use that!  
_ _And of course, I have to do the obligatory "Hey Mickey!" joke now - it was never actually intentional when I created the character for it to even be a thing; I just loved the name Mikayla and nickname Mikki for it! But then it was like, ohhh this is good - and then they did a version on Glee as well! I do believe it was a sign!_

 _Anyway will hopefully have some more chapters of other stuff up soon - thanks again for reading!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapters, this one is further progressing from the date chapter of the last one, to just how quickly Mikki and Sebastian come to like one another.  
_ _Not much else to say on the chapter, except thanks for reading._

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 4:

Sitting in her dorm room, on Sunday afternoon and still reading the novel for her Post War Fiction class; and hearing Ellie type away on her laptop as she wrote up a paper that she had due for one of her classes; Mikki looked at her phone, for what was about the fiftieth time since trying to start to study and still seeing that no messages had come through; and let out a loud sigh.

"Okay you're being really distracting" said Ellie, as she stopped typing and looked over to her friend. "What's wrong?"

"He hasn't texted or called yet" replied Mikki, looking at her.

"We're talking about Sebastian, here I am going to presume" said Ellie with a smile to her friend; and Mikki looked at her nodding. "And you know you can text or call him right"

"I don't want it to seem like I am desperate to go out with him again" said Mikki, with a sigh as she marked the section of book she was in the midst of reading with her book mark.

"Well you kind are that" replied Ellie with a laugh. "And besides there is nothing wrong with you asking him out"

"I know that" said Mikki, looking at her friend with a nod. "Just like what though, coffee maybe or is that too casual, or maybe some more like a dinner which is more expensive but also just as great for getting to know someone"

"Oh my god" replied Ellie, with a laugh. "Just ask him to meet you at Starbucks"

"So coffee then you think" said Mikki.

"Yes" replied Ellie, with a nod. "And sometime today if you can, because that way then I can get this paper done without my clearly lovesick friend pining over cute boy"

"I am not lovesick pining over cute boy" said Mikki, as she grabbed her phone and slid across the keypad to start a text to Sebastian.

"Oh honey, you really are" replied Ellie, with a laugh and also smile. "You have it bad"

"Hmm if you say so" said Mikki as she typed out the text message to Sebastian. _Hi Sebastian, this is Mikki. I was maybe wondering if you were wanting to go and grab a coffee with me sometime today? Let me know if you're interested._

"Here's hoping he replies back soon, because there is only so much more of this, you lovesick I can take today" said Ellie, with a laugh.

"Well if he doesn't then we will know he's not interested now won't we" replied Mikki, as he phone beeped and she saw a reply back from Sebastian. **Hi Mikki, coffee sounds great! I'm not doing anything at the moment besides that of some really boring reading, so maybe we could get one now?**

Mikki smiled as she read the reply and then typed back a reply to him. _Okay yeah now would be great! I'm just doing boring study as well! Meet at Starbucks entrance in about twenty?_

"Well?" asked Ellie, looking over to her best friend who was still smiling.

"Yeah" replied Mikki with a nod, as she stood from her bed. "I'll see you later, I have a coffee date"

"Oh good riddance then" said Ellie, with a laugh.

"Hey" replied Mikki, with a laugh and looked at her best friend as she grabbed her handbag from the back of the dorm room door.

"I mean it in the nicest possible way" said Ellie. "Have fun with cute boy"

"I'm sure I will" replied Mikki, with a smile as her phone beeped again and she looked at it. **Okay great! See you in about twenty! x** "Have fun writing your paper"

"I will" said Ellie, with a laugh as Mikki opened the door.

"See you later Ell" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Bye" replied Ellie; and Mikki walked out of their dorm room closing the door behind herself to head to Starbucks for a coffee date with Sebastian.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having decided after lunch to go into Thomas Cooper library to access the computers in there and study, using the online journals available; Sebastian was trying to make some sense of the analytical data he was reading for one of his classes, when he heard his phone which he had on one of the textbooks that he had also bought along to use as reference and grabbed his phone, to see that a text message had come through and that it was from Mikki and he smiled as he opened it to read.

 _Hi Sebastian, this is Mikki. I was maybe wondering if you were wanting to go and grab a coffee with me sometime today? Let me know if you're interested._

"Well it's certainly better then studying this for sure" he said to himself as he typed back a reply to her. **Hi Mikki, coffee sounds great! I'm not doing anything at the moment besides that of some really boring reading, so maybe we could get one now?**

"And it's boring, definitely boring" he said as he hit send on his phone; and looked at the time on his watch and saw that it was just a bit after one o'clock, as another message came back from Mikki.

 _Okay yeah now would be great! I'm just doing boring study as well! Meet at Starbucks entrance in about twenty?_

"Twenty minutes, okay" said Sebastian, as he typed a reply back to her. "Guessing she's probably at her dorm room then" **Okay great! See you in about twenty! x**

Looking at the screen on the computer he was on, and knowing that he'd be needing to come back to reading it at some other time, he therefore decided to print the information he was going to be needing and once that was done, headed to Starbucks to meet up with Mikki for coffee.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After having sent him a text message asking if he was interesting in maybe meeting for a coffee, Mikki was standing near the entrance to the Starbucks, on her phone texting Marley who was having some issues with some of the girls at her high school; when Sebastian walked over to her with his backpack hitched on one shoulder.

"You're not texting me are you?" he asked, with a laugh. "Making sure I wasn't going to bail on you"

"No I knew you'd be here" said Mikki, with a smile to him, as she put her phone back into her handbag. "Just texting my little sister"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, with a nod and taking her hand. "So we want to go and grab some coffees"

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a smile and nod also and the two of them walked into the coffee shop.

"So what's your drink of choice?" asked Sebastian as they queued up behind those already waiting to order.

"Well that depends on the day" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "Sometimes it hot, sometimes it cold, and even sometimes if I'm bored it's not coffee but tea"

"You're extremely weird" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "You know that right"

"Should that be taken as a compliment?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"Definitely" he replied, with a nod. "You're a good weird, interesting weird"

"Hmm I am, yes" said Mikki, with a smile.

"So coffee today" said Sebastian, as they moved up in the queue and he got his wallet out of his pocket.

"Grande Caffe Mocha" replied Mikki, looking to him and got her purse out of her handbag. "And don't you even think about paying, I asked you here remember"

"Okay, I'm not going to say no to that" said Sebastian, with a smile as he pocketed his wallet back in pants.

"Oh really now" said Mikki, with a laugh. "None of this the gentleman always pays"

"Nope" replied Sebastian shaking his head. "I'm not going to argue with a pretty girl who wants to pay for coffee for me"

"Okay I will give you that" said Mikki, with a smile. "You called me pretty"

"Yep" replied Sebastian with a smile to her as well, as they got closer to the counter only being that of two away now till being able to order.

"So what about you?" asked Mikki. "Coffee order?"

"Grande brewed" replied Sebastian.

"Okay well you're boring" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Coffee doesn't need to be all complicated" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her. "As long as it's coffee, I am happy"

"Hmm, you're not just saying normal boring coffee, because I'm paying right?" asked Mikki, with a smile to him also.

"No" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "I actually like normal boring coffee"

"Okay" said Mikki, with a laugh. "One normal boring coffee coming up"

"Well good" said Sebastian, with a laugh also, as they got to the counter for ordering and Mikki handed over her Starbucks loyalty card that was also preloaded with credit.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" asked the barista who's name tag read Lana.

"Umm could I grab a Grande Caffe Mocha, a Grande Brewed, a blueberry muffin and also a chocolate chip cookie please" said Mikki, as the barista known as Lana nodded.

"Sure, just on card balance then?" she asked.

"That's fine" replied Mikki, with a nod; and Lana swiped her card through processing that of the payment and then handed back the card.

"Thanks, they shouldn't be too long Mikki" said Lana, with a smile to her.

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with her own smile; her and Sebastian heading over to where the coffee orders would come to when done.

"So how much crap have you gotten from your friends about us?" asked Sebastian, looking at her with a smile as they waited for their coffee orders.

"Umm, from Ellie" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Lots"

"Yeah same me, with Artie" replied Sebastian, with a laugh.

"I also have Kurt to deal with as well" said Mikki, with a laugh too. "And that is actually so much worse than Ellie considering we've pretty much known each other our whole entire lives"

"And you and he have never dated" said Sebastian, looking at her.

"Okay you're seriously messing me right now aren't you?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"No, I'm not" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "Why?"

"Order for Mikki" said another barista who'd been making the coffee and food orders.

"Thanks" said Mikki as she grabbed the cup that was marked for the Caffe Mocha, and Sebastian, letting go of Mikki's hand grabbed the other coffee that was his and plate with muffin and cookie on it. "Let's grab a table"

"Sure" said Sebastian with a nod, and they headed over to a vacant table in the cafe, and sat down.

"You honestly think Kurt and I" said Mikki, looking to him with an amused smile and breaking the muffin and cookie in half. "That him and I have dated"

"You haven't I gather" said Sebastian, looking at her with a laugh. "By the amused look on your face"

"No" replied Mikki and shook her head with a laugh also. "I'm not exactly his type"

"How can you not be his type" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "You're gorgeous, funny, a huge tease"

"Yes, flattery will get your everywhere" replied Mikki, with a smile. "And I am also female"

"That's another good thing about you that I definitely like" said Sebastian, with a smile as well.

"Hmm, not for Kurt though" replied Mikki, shaking her head with a laugh. "You'd be more his type"

"Kurt's gay" said Sebastian, looking at her.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I kind of thought that was obvious"

"Umm not really no" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "He's not like flamboyant or anything like that, and he didn't seem like anything then one of the guys that other week at the bar. I was rather more impressed that he managed to get two girls to go out with him to a bar"

"Well he is, just one of the guys" said Mikki. "He likes guy stuff, but he also happens to also like guys in general"

"Yeah, wow" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "So you have never dated him then"

"Not at all, no" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "So if you were worried about the competition from him then, you don't need to be"

"Good to know" said Sebastian, with a smile; as Mikki heard her phone beep in her bag indicating a message had come through.

"I should just check see if my sister is okay" said Mikki, looking to him with a small smile. "Have some of the muffin and or cookie"

"Thanks" replied Sebastian as he broke some of the muffin off and ate it, as Mikki got her phone from her bag and read over the message and then slid the screen across to type her reply. "Everything okay with your sister?"

"Yeah, it's fine" replied Mikki, looking at him with a nod as she also typed back a reply. "She just got braces a few weeks ago, and some of the popular girls at school have been teasing her about it"

"She just needs to tell them that once she gets them off, she will have a really nice smile" said Sebastian, with a smile of his own.

"That's exactly what I am saying to her" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "But Marls kind of doesn't have the confidence to stand up to people like I have or even our other sister Kitty would; she's a lot more shy and quiet"

"Well it's nice that you have her back still" said Sebastian. "Even though you are a couple of hours away"

"Hmm" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And it's kind of tempting to go back some days and tell these girls off for being mean to my little sister"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod. "So she's not in the popular crowd then"

"No" replied Mikki shaking her head. "Kitty tried to convince her last year, when she was a senior to join the cheerleading squad. But Marls isn't that type of girl to jump up and down, yell and scream for a bunch of Yellow Jackets to sting some Vikings"

"Unlike you who clearly was" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Both Kitty and I were that" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "Marls, however is the sweet caring type of girl, who loves music and dance; but not to the extent of having to scream about it"

"Well if she has any problems" said Sebastian. "Let me know, I can ask my brother Jeremy who had braces what quips he use to give those who would tease him about having them"

"Thanks" replied Mikki, with a smile as she finished typing her message to her sister; and then put her phone away, and the two of them continued to drink their coffees and talk, thus getting to know one another even better.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Getting back to his dorm room a little after four o'clock, Sebastian walked in and saw a note from Artie on his bed, that read _'Hey bro. Got back from library, not sure where you are. So I headed over to Wes and David's dorm, to chill out with them. Come over when and if you can. A"_

Realizing that he was indeed in to good of a mood to even contemplate trying to study and absorb mindless data, he headed out of the shared dorm room with Artie, and headed up on flight of stairs in the dormitory block, to the room that David and Wes shared and knocked on the door.

"Yeah it's open" came Wes's voice from inside the dorm room and he opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey guys" he said as he entered and then closed the door behind himself; seeing two of his friends, David and Artie playing a game of Mario Kart on the small television and Wii console that they had in their room; whilst Wes watched on.

"Hey" said David, looking to him with a quick smile and then back to the television, seeing him character wipe out on a banana peel and Artie laughing about it. "Thanks Artie, I was in the lead"

"Yeah and now you're not" replied Artie, with a chuckle.

"So where were you, man?" asked Wes, looking to him also as Sebastian sat on the same bed that he was on, and looked at the other two battling it out on Mario Kart.

"Umm just went out for coffee" replied Sebastian, with a smile.

"Coffee" said Artie, looking to him as his character raced over the finish line ahead of that of David's character. "By yourself?"

"No" replied Sebastian, shaking his head still with a smile. "With Mikki"

"Oh well that accounts for the dopey grin you have going on there" said David, with a laugh as he went back to the main menu on the Wii console.

"I don't have a dopey grin" said Sebastian, looking at him with a laugh.

"Okay well what about a lovesick grin" said Artie, with a laugh as well. "You know we really should see if there is like some cure for that"

"Oh that cure would be called let him spend every waking moment with Mikki" said Wes, with a laugh.

"And I bet also the not so awake moments also" said Artie, with a laugh also.

"So I like spending time with her" said Sebastian, looking to his friends.

"Oh we can tell that" said Artie, with a laugh. "All I got all day yesterday, was how great she was and how wonderful she was. It was like I had a sister all of a sudden"

"Thanks bro" replied Sebastian, looking to his friend with a laugh.

"Yeah, sure anytime" replied Artie, with a smile to him.

"So you really like this girl, huh Seb?" asked David, with a laugh.

"Oh god, please do not start him" said Artie. "We're going to get a three hour talk now on just how smart, funny, pretty, wonderful and blah, blah, blah she really is"

"Shut up man" said Sebastian, with a laugh and grabbed the pillow from the bed he was sitting on and hit his friend over the head with it; as the others laughed and the four of them continued to talk and play video games, whilst also somewhat teasing Sebastian about that of what were his clear feelings for Mikki.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Monday morning, Mikki was sitting with Linda who she had got to know freshman year in some of her other English courses; for that of Early English Literature which they both were taking, and for both of them the first class that they had that week, starting at the later time of ten o'clock; something which they both liked after the weekend.

"He sounds like a really sweet guy" said Linda, having heard from Mikki details of her date with Sebastian on Friday night and the coffee chat that they had yesterday; after already hearing from her in class of Thursday that she was going out with him.

"He is" replied Mikki, with a smile. "And I'm kind of curious to see where it will go"

"Yeah" said Linda, with a nod, and another voice spoke near that of them.

"Is this seat taken?" the voice asked, and Mikki and Linda both looked up to see who was talking; with Mikki realizing that it was that of Sebastian's roommate.

"Artie, right?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

"Yeah" he replied. "Hi Mikki"

"Hey" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Sit down"

"Thanks" replied Artie as he slipped his backpack off his back and then sat in the seat next to Mikki. "So you know Seb didn't stop smiling after he came back from coffee with you yesterday"

Mikki looked at Artie and laughed. "Does he know you're telling me this?"

"No" replied Artie, shaking his head. "I just want to make sure you treat my best friend, right"

"You've been best friends for a while" said Mikki, looking at him. "He said that yesterday when we were talking"

"We have, yeah" replied Artie, with a nod. "Met freshman year of high school, we were in the same home room"

"Well I can promise you that I won't hurt him. I'm not some cold hearted ice queen" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile.

"Good" said Artie, looking at her with a nod. "Because I do not want a repeat of Vanessa"

"Vanessa?" asked Mikki. "And she is?"

"An ex of Seb's, she was a real piece of work. Dumped him junior year to date the quarterback" said Artie.

"Well I can promise you I'm not going to do that" replied Mikki.

"Okay" replied Artie, looking to her with a smile. "And if you cannot let Seb know that I told you this, then that be great. But he's not exactly always forthcoming or trusting of people at first, but I can see he really likes you; and I don't want to see him get hurt"

"I won't let on" said Mikki, with a smile to Artie. "And it's really sweet that you look out for your best friend like that"

"Well he's like a brother to me" replied Artie.

"I can honestly promise you" said Mikki, looking at him. "That I will not hurt him"

"Glad to hear" replied Artie with a smile. "Because I think you guys are a good fit together"

"Me too" said Mikki, with a smile; as the professor for the class came into the room and they started that of the lecture.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After class had finished and everyone was heading out of the lecture room, Mikki and Linda along with Artie; were just heading out of the room.

"So I'll probably see you in Thursday's class" said Mikki, looking to Artie with a small laugh.

"Or maybe before then, you know if you happen to come around the dorm room to see Seb" replied Artie, with a laugh of his own.

"Yeah, see you" said Mikki, with a smile; as she and Linda went to head off to meet some of their other friends before their next classes started.

Heading away from the direction of the two girls, Artie started to walk when he saw Sebastian walking over towards him.

"Okay do I even want to ask why you are over in this building" said Artie with a laugh. "Or should I just assume it's not because you want to say hey to your best friend and to go grab something to eat before next class; but instead about a girl who I told you is also in this class"

"Umm lunch with best friend" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"I don't believe you at all" replied Artie, with a smile. "And you're too late, she headed in the opposite direction with a friend from class to go and meet some of her other friends"

"We could maybe head that way then" said Sebastian, with a smile to his friend.

"Sure" replied Artie, with a sigh and turned and started walking in the direction he kind of knew Mikki and Linda had headed in. "Stalker much, Seb"

"How's knowing she had a class with you stalker" said Sebastian, with a class. "You're the one who told me that"

"True" replied Artie, as he saw the backs of both Mikki and Linda talking to that of someone else now; and headed over to them. "Hi again"

"Oh hey Artie" said Mikki, turning to look at him and also saw Sebastian with him. "And Seb, hey"

"Yeah hey" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her.

"You don't have classes this way do you?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

"No he came up with some story about getting lunch" said Artie, with a laugh and looked at his best friend and then at Mikki. "But I know that's a lie because he's never done that before ever"

"Ulterior motive" said Ellie, who was also with them. "Sneaky"

"I was only over in Gambrell Hall, it's not that far away" replied Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh, looking at Sebastian. "You remember Ellie from the bar the other week, and this is Linda who I'm in class with"

"Hey, yeah remember" said Sebastian, looking to Ellie and then looked to Linda. "Nice to meet you"

"Yeah same here" said Linda, with a laugh. "Considering how Mikki didn't shut up about you this morning"

"Okay, we're going to lunch aren't we?" asked Mikki, with a laugh trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I mean if you all are" said Sebastian, looking at her with a smile. "Then sure"

"Well I don't think we're going to be able to get rid of you now Sebastian" said Ellie, with a laugh. "So let's go"

"Yeah, I don't think you will either" said Artie, with a laugh also; as Mikki took Sebastian's hand, giving him a quick smile and the five of them headed to the nearby Colloquim Cafe for lunch.

* * *

 _End Note: I just wanted to write a bit more initial teasing of the two of them from their friends, as well as delving more into how they came to be before going further into that of their relationship developing with one another. I will also note that the places that I am referencing and also the distances between them are pretty much accurate, being that they are real places at the University of South Carolina where this is set at the moment; so things such as distance as that in terms of where they are completely on par with being in actual reality.  
I will try and get some other stories updated soon, however some that I write at the moment are sitting on a timeout because they refuse to cooperate with me and won't do what I tell them to.  
Thanks for reading and I will be back soon with more._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, PM's and follow/faves on this story so far - now this chapter did kind of run away with that of a life of it's own - and when I got over 9000 words I knew had to stop!  
Hence why I also took the 'flashback' as this was initially going to be, out of the 'Runnin' Back Home To You' story - because it just would have been way too long if I wanted to write all this and much more, we didn't see happen before that of that story!_

 _Anyway this chapter, sees Mikki and Sebastian becoming more that of an actual couple; and they are each also going to meet each other's families as well, which has been kind of fun to write, and see what they each thought of this person they were dating before having seen them see each one as family in the other._

 _So anyway, you all know what to do at the end; and as always I thank you for reading!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 5:

As the sophomore year neared end for them; Mikki and Sebastian were in her room, one Sunday afternoon studying together for their upcoming finals; however study had turned into that of making out and the two of them were now laying limbs entangled on that of her bed, kissing and letting their hands explore that of one another.

"This isn't what I had in mind, when I said you come over and study here" said Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian kissed at the pulse point on her neck.

"Sure we're studying" said Sebastian looking at her with a smile. "Human biology"

"Neither of us takes that class" said Mikki with a laugh.

"Who needs the actual class, we're just figuring out how the other person reacts when another person does stuff to them" replied Sebastian, kissing her again. "And I bet you I can find all the right places to that will make you react in a very good way"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "You're a dork, babe"

"Yep, I am" replied Sebastian and kissed her. "I love you"

Mikki looked at him and smiled. "I love you too"; the two of them kissing that of some more and this time letting that of their hands go further in exploring, and beginning to pull at one another's clothes to try and remove them.

"Do you have any protection?" asked Mikki. "Cause I'm not on the pill"

"Yeah, of course I do" replied Sebastian with a smile and kissed her. "Just let me grab one from my wallet"

Mikki looked at him and nodded as he moved away from her for a minute and got what they were wanting from his wallet and placed it on the bed next to Mikki, and then kissed her again.

"You're amazing you know that, right" said Sebastian as the two of them continued to kiss.

"Hmm you too" replied Mikki as she pulled him in closer to her. "And you feel amazing as well, even through clothes"

"Same" replied Sebastian, with a smile kissing her, as Mikki attempted to remove his shirt; and Sebastian was just about to help her do that, when her dorm room door opened.

"Okay, not what expecting to see when come back to my room" said Ellie, with a laugh; and Kurt laughed also, as Sebastian stopped attempting to take his shirt off and lay back down on top of Mikki.

"Hmm, talk about bad timing" said Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissed him.

"Oh it would have been worse timing if Kurt and I were to come in about five minutes later" said Ellie, with a laugh. "I don't even want to imagine what we'd have seen then"

"You need some kind of indicator on the door that stuff is going down" said Kurt, with a laugh.

"Oh sure Kurt, we'll just tell the rest of the dorm floor what we're doing as well" said Mikki, glancing over to her best friend.

Kurt laughed and looked to Ellie. "Why don't we go back to my room for a bit, and let them clearly do what they are wanting to do here"

"Hmm, well at least then I won't be scarred for life, if I was to possibly walk in on them maybe further in to that of what they are at the moment with one another" said Ellie, with a laugh.

"If you're going to go" said Sebastian, quickly looking to the two of them. "Then yeah go"

"Yeah, okay" replied Ellie, with a laugh. "We're going, have fun guys, be safe, use protection"

"Oh my god" said Mikki, as Ellie and Kurt walked out of the dorm room both laughing.

"Well that wasn't embarrassing" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Nope, not at all" said Mikki laughing also. "Now I believe I was in the middle of trying to get you naked"

"I think so, yeah. As I you" replied Sebastian, with a laugh; and the two of them continued on with one another, having that of their first time together.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After final exams were over and rooms packed up and vacated for the year, all of them headed back home to the parents house's for summer break; and being that they were only half an hour away Mikki and Sebastian promised to catch up most days if possible; or when Mikki didn't have a shift helping Lizzie out in her bakery where she had worked since she was about sixteen years of age on weekends and would also help out in holidays as well if needed.

Ellie had already headed for her parent's home in Camden; and said goodbye to her four friends and they had agreed to all catch up one day during the holidays for maybe a movie or lunch somewhere in the middle of where they all lived, with one another; therefore leaving Artie and Kurt on campus with Mikki and Sebastian, who were reluctant to say bye even though they were only going to be a short thirty minute trip away from one another.

"Okay, Mikki" said Kurt, putting his hand on Mikki's shoulder, who was currently being hugged tightly by Sebastian, and him in turn by her. "We need to be going if we're going to be beating traffic"

"Yeah okay, don't get all bitchy with me" said Mikki looking to her best friend.

"I'm sure you're going to be seeing one another really soon, and even be talking to one another tonight" said Kurt, with a laugh. "So can we go, I do really want to make sure we don't get caught up in a traffic jam here"

"Well I don't need to be waiting around" said Artie, with a laugh. "So I will catch all of you soon, we'll talk about when we want to go and see a movie or something and do lunch"

"Sure sounds good" said Kurt, with a nod and saw that Mikki or Sebastian were not paying any attention to what was being said, and were now kissing one another. "Do I need to be getting my crowbar out, to pull you two apart? Because I will do that"

"I probably should go" said Mikki, moving away from kissing Sebastian and giving him a smile. "Before Kurt dials up his inner bitchy gay, and I do not want to be catching a ride home with that"

"No" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "I'll call you soon, let you know when I'm home"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "You better"

"I will promise" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "Love you"

"Love you as well" replied Mikki, with a smile and then reluctantly took her arms around from Sebastian as he also removed his from her.

"Have a safe trip you guys" said Artie, looking to Mikki and Kurt.

"Yeah you too" replied Mikki, with a smile and also gave him a hug; and Kurt also hugged the other male as well.

"And we totally need to be doing that binge watch one day as well over the holidays too, Artie" said Kurt looking at him with a laugh.

"Oh yeah" replied Artie, with a nod. "We're going old school superheroes"

"Definitely" said Kurt, with a nod also.

"And just where is our invite to this?" asked Sebastian, looking to his best friend and also his girlfriend's best friend.

"You'd probably not even pay any attention to what we'd be watching" said Artie, with a laugh. "And instead spend the whole time making out with one another"

"Well that depends on what you're watching because if it's Smallville, then I am there" said Mikki. "The guy who plays Green Arrow, is kind of hot"

"Excuse me" said Sebastian, looking to her with a laugh.

"Oh don't tell me you don't like looking at Lois Lane on there" said Mikki, looking to him with a laugh also.

"She is quite attractive" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Although I do kind of prefer you"

"Hmm same, I'd take you over that playboy Queen any day" said Mikki, with a smile to him; and Sebastian kissed her.

"Okay, that's it" said Kurt, taking his best friends' hand. "Say bye to Seb now"

Mikki sighed and looked Kurt with a frown, and then back to Sebastian. "Bye"

"Bye" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "Talk later"

"Yeah, love you" said Mikki.

"Same, love you" replied Sebastian, and went to grab Mikki's hand again, but Kurt stepped in front of her to stop him.

"You will see her soon Sebastian" said Kurt, with a laugh.

"Yeah okay" he replied, looking at Kurt with a laugh. "Have a safe trip back to Greer"

"We will" said Kurt, with a nod. "You same to Spartanburg"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a nod; and with one quick final goodbye between Mikki and Sebastian, and that of the others as well; the four of them then headed back to their parent's houses in Greer and Spartanburg, respectively.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Arriving at Mikki's parents house, Kurt pulled into the driveway of the Kapowski residence; and switched off the engine.

"Looks like your Dad is working from home today" said Kurt, as the two of them got out of the car and grabbed a few of Mikki's bag from the back and heading up to the front door.

"Yeah, sometimes it's easier for him to do that then go into the office" replied Mikki as she turned the knob on the front door, allowing them to go inside. "Dad, hello"

"Mik, is that you?" asked Eric, coming up from the basement that he used as an office; and where the main computer in the house was along with the internet connection was.

"Yeah, hi" said Mikki, as she placed the bag she had near the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms.

"Hi" said Eric, looking to his daughter with a smile and gave her a quick hug; and then looked to Kurt. "And Kurt, good to see you again"

"You too Eric" replied Kurt, with a smile to his best friend's father.

"Bet you're both glad for the break from college" said Eric, with a laugh.

"I am" said Kurt, with a laugh also. "Although I'm not sure about your daughter"

"Oh and why is that?" he asked, with a laugh and looked to Mikki with a smile. "It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this young man that you've started to see now would it?"

"I'm happy it's holidays, Dad. Really" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I could do with the break from all the lectures and reading, but yeah it's kind of weird knowing that instead of a few minutes away; Sebastian is now a half hour away"

"Hmm, and it's the whole reason why we were running late" said Kurt, with a laugh. "Because I could not get your daughter to pry herself away from him"

"Kurt, how about you go and get my other bags for me, huh" said Mikki, with a laugh; as Eric looked at the two of them with a laugh also.

"See how she changes the subject" replied Kurt, with a smile to Eric; who in turn nodded.

"Yes, I will go and get drinks" said Mikki, with a laugh and headed towards the garage and went to go through the door that lead from there into the house.

"Did you want to a hand with the rest of Mikki's bags" said Eric, looking to Kurt with a smile.

"That be great, thanks" replied Kurt, as the two of them headed out to where his car was and Mikki headed into the garage to grab her and Kurt a can of soda.

"So what's the guy like that my little girl is dating?" asked Eric as they walked to Kurt's still open car in the driveway.

"He's a nice guy" replied Kurt as he grabbed the rest of what were Mikki's bag from the back of his car, handing some off to Eric and then closing up the back; the two of them then heading back into the Kapowski house. "A lot better than that moron she dated when in high school, that's for sure"

"Well him I never liked" said Eric. "And I'm sure he was just using my little girl"

"Hmm he was definitely" replied Kurt with a nod as they walked back into the house. "But Sebastian really does seem to care about her, and believe me I'd be the first to point it out to her if he was being a jerk"

"I'm glad she still has you around Kurt" said Eric, with a nod to him as they put the bags down near the stairs, just as Mikki came back out from the garage with two cans of a drink and trying to balance them one of top of the other as she tried closing the door with her foot and also at the same time trying to grab her ringing cell phone from the pocket of the cut off denim shorts she was wearing.

"Give me" said Kurt, with a laugh and went over to his best friend taking the cans of soda from her, so she was then able to close the door and grab her cell phone.

"Thanks" replied Mikki, with a smile to him as she grabbed her cell phone, and smiled when she saw that Sebastian was calling and answered. "Hey you"

"Hey you too" replied Sebastian, with a laugh on the other end of the phone. "Just ringing to let you know got home"

"Yeah, I was going to call you in a bit and let you know same thing" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "Just got here a couple of minutes ago"

"How was it driving with Kurt?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Hmm okay" replied Mikki, looking to her best friend with a smile. "I wasn't allowed to choose the music though, so had to put up with his lame music choices"

"Well when we head back next year" said Sebastian. "You're totally driving in with me, unless of course you take your own car"

"And pay for parking space, no way" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "So yes, I will go with you then, cause that means no show tunes"

"Give me the phone" said Kurt, looking at his best friend and taking it from Mikki and then placing it to his ear. "If the show tunes are that of so lame as your girlfriend is suggesting here, then ask her why she was singing along to majority of them"

"Probably because that's all you play Kurt" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "And she has gotten to know them"

"Yeah let her tell you that" replied Kurt, with a laugh also. "But next time you can check out the music in her iTunes, you will see just as much as show tunes as I have"

"Can I have my phone back" said Mikki, with a laugh. "So I can talk with my boyfriend please"

"Sure" replied Kurt, looking to her with a smile. "See you Sebastian"

"Yeah, bye Kurt" he replied with a laugh; as Kurt handed the phone back over to Mikki, and she heard Sebastian telling someone to go away.

"Do you want an annoying older brother by any chance?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh; speaking to her again. "Cause I will gladly give you the idiot I have here, free of charge"

"Jeremy?" asked Mikki with a laugh.

"Yep" replied Sebastian, with a sigh. "He's here making all sorts of comments, that I'd rather not repeat"

"I can only imagine what they are" said Mikki, with a laugh. "So maybe I should let you go and sort big brother out, and I will talk with you later tonight"

"Yeah, I'm thinking the only way to get him to leave me alone is to lock myself in my bedroom" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Well hopefully it won't come to that" said Mikki. "I'll call you tonight after dinner"

"Sure babe" replied Sebastian. "Love you"

"Love you too" said Mikki, with a small. "Bye"

"Yeah bye" replied Sebastian, and Mikki ended the phone call.

"How long have you and this Sebastian guy being dating?" asked Eric, looking to his daughter.

"A little over two months" replied Mikki, looking to him. "Why?"

"Just you said, love you to him that's all" said Eric, with a smile.

"Yeah, I know" replied Mikki, with a nod. "It just feels really right with Seb, it's hard to explain"

"I know what the right feeling is" said Eric, with a laugh. "It's what I have with your mother"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a smile, as Kurt handed her one of the can of drinks.

"Well I would really love to stay and chat some more" said Kurt, looking to the two of them. "I'm sure soon my parents will start calling worried though that I've had an accident or something"

"I think Burt and Lizzie both know that you are one of the safest drivers ever" said Mikki, looking to him with a laugh. "And you just got caught up talking with your best friend"

"Yeah" replied Kurt, with a laugh also. "I'll talk to you soon"

"Sure Kurt" said Mikki, with a smile. "I was going to go and see your Mom tomorrow about some shifts at the cafe, so I'll probably see you there anyway"

"Yes she will put me to work straight away the moment I am back" said Kurt, with a laugh.

"Yeah, but you love it" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"I do" said Kurt, with a smile. "See you Mik, Eric"

"Yeah see you Kurt" said Eric, with a smile to him. "Drive safely back to your parents"

"I will" replied Kurt, with a nod and walked out the still open front door of the Kapowski residence and then closing it behind himself.

"So I will take these bags upstairs" said Mikki, with a smile to her father.

"I'll give you a hand with that angel" said Eric, looking to her with a smile also. "And then you can tell me some more about this Sebastian guy"

"Dad, really" said Mikki, with a sigh as she pocketed her phone back into her shorts and grabbed one bag slinging it over her shoulder and then another which she was able to carry.

"It's my right as a father to know these things" said Eric, as he also picked up the remaining bags; the two of them heading up the stairs.

"Fine" replied Mikki, with a sigh as they walked up to her room. "So what do you want to know?"

"Let's start with where did you meet him" said Eric, and Mikki looked to her father with a laugh and then told him where and how she met Sebastian; before the rest of the Kapowski siblings got home and she was then left to tell things about her and Sebastian at a later time to yet be confirmed.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Turning into the driveway of his parents house in Spartanburg after having turned off the I-26W at his turn off; and seeing Kurt who up until then he had been keeping a pace with drive off further for the turn off to Greer, Sebastian pulled in behind his older brother Jeremy's car.  
Switching off his car engine and then getting out of his car and grabbing two of his bags from the back of it, headed up to the front door and opened the unlocked front door and walked inside that of his parent's house and after closing the door behind himself, headed upstairs to this childhood bedroom; hearing music getting louder as he climbed the stairs coming from his older brother's bedroom.

Placing his bags down once at the top of the stairs, near his room; he headed over to his brothers' room and knocked on the slightly ajar door and pushed it open.

"Jere, hey" said Sebastian, walking into the bedroom of the middle Smythe boy; and seeing his brother was unpacking one of his bags that he too had bought home from college.

"Hey Bash" said Jeremy, turning to him with a smile. "When you get here?"

"Umm just now" replied Sebastian, with a smile also as Jeremy walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah" said Jeremy, with a laugh. "Good to see you again little brother"

"You too big brother" replied Sebastian with a laugh of his own as he returned his brother's hug. "When did you get here?"

"Couple of hours ago" said Jeremy, looking to his brother. "I left Clemson early this morning, wanted to beat the mad rush out of there"

"Yeah, how does it feel to know you don't ever need to go back there?" asked Sebastian with a laugh, having gone to Jeremy's college graduation a few days prior and see him get his degree, cementing him as that of a college graduate.

"Kind of weird and kind of sad" replied Jeremy with a laugh. "But also so awesome"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I've still got five more years to go"

"Well that's your own fault Bash" said Jeremy with a smile. "You're the one who wants to be a lawyer"

"I know" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "But got to play to what we like and our strengths right. You like computers, and Dyl always seem predisposed to being an accountant. It's what we're good at the end of the day that will make us happy"

"True" said Jeremy with a nod.

"Okay, yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I'm just going to go and start putting some stuff back in my room for the break"

"Sure Bash" replied Jeremy with a smile to him. "Maybe later we can play a bit of video games, I've missed kicking your ass on Mario Kart"

"You kick my ass" said Sebastian looking to him with a smile. "I seem to remember it being the other way round, and I was the one kicking your ass"

"You're delusional baby brother" said Jeremy, with a laugh as Sebastian walked out of his room.

"We'll see who has delusions soon" replied Sebastian with a laugh also as he headed over to his own bedroom across the hall from his brother's, taking his cell phone from his pocket as he walked and dialing Mikki's number from the list of favorite contacts.

"Hey you" came Mikki's voice on the other end; as he picked up one of his bags that he'd placed near his room and then heading inside to that of his child hood bedroom.

"Hey you too" replied Sebastian, with a laugh, as he placed his bag on the bed. "Just ringing to let you know got home"

"Yeah, I was going to call you in a bit and let you know same thing" replied Mikki, with a laugh also; as Jeremy walked partly into his younger brother's room and leant against the door frame, listening and watching. "Just got here a couple of minutes ago"

"How was it driving with Kurt?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh; as he looked to his younger brother who pretended to make gagging noises as he spoke to Mikki.

"Hmm okay" replied Mikki. "I wasn't allowed to choose the music though, so had to put up with his lame music choices"

"Well when we head back next year" said Sebastian, shaking his head at Jeremy who was still trying to distract him from talking to Mikki by making that of somewhat small obscene gestures to him. "You're totally driving in with me, unless of course you take your own car"

"And pay for parking space, no way" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "So yes, I will go with you then, cause that means no show tunes"

"Would you stop" said Sebastian, looking to his older brother.

"Why you want to be alone with girlfriend on phone do you" said Jeremy with a laugh to him. "Kinky"

Sebastian glared at him as he heard Kurt starting to speak on the other end of the phone call. "If the show tunes are that of so lame as your girlfriend is suggesting here, then ask her why she was singing along to majority of them"

"Probably because that's all you play Kurt" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "And she has gotten to know them"

"Yeah let her tell you that" replied Kurt, with a laugh also. "But next time you can check out the music in her iTunes, you will see just as much as show tunes as I have"

"Ohh is this like some kinky ménage trois?" asked Jeremy with a smile. "Didn't know you had it in you, Bash"

Sebastian looked at his older brother, with a frown and shaking his head. "Yeah, bye Kurt" he replied with a laugh; and then looked to his brother. "Can you go away, far away, like Mars maybe"

"That would be no fun for me" said Jeremy with a smile to him. "Can't tease you from up there"

"Do you want an annoying older brother by any chance?" asked Sebastian, as he sighed; realizing it was Mikki again on the other end again. "Cause I will gladly give you the idiot I have here, free of charge"

"Jeremy?" asked Mikki with a laugh.

"Yep" replied Sebastian, with a sigh. "He's here making all sorts of comments, that I'd rather not repeat"

"I can only imagine what they are" said Mikki, with a laugh. "So maybe I should let you go and sort big brother out, and I will talk with you later tonight"

"Yeah, I'm thinking the only way to get him to leave me alone is to lock myself in my bedroom" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Well hopefully it won't come to that" said Mikki. "I'll call you tonight after dinner"

"Sure babe" replied Sebastian. "Love you"

"Love you too" said Mikki, as Sebastian glanced at his older brother who was now clutching his stomach with one hand and gesturing throwing up with his fingers motioning down his throat with the other. "Bye"

"Yeah bye" replied Sebastian, and he heard Mikki end the call; and throwing his phone on to the bed nearby, walked over to where Jeremy was and punched him in the arm. "You are seriously the world's biggest jerk you know that right"

"Naww you love me Bash" said Jeremy with a laugh, stopping his now teasing and throwing his arm around his younger brother. "I'm totally the fave brother"

"No my fave brother is Dylan" said Sebastian, looking at him with a smile. "He never teases me like you do"

"Yeah" replied Jeremy, with a smile to him also. "So when are we going to get to meet this little girlfriend of yours?"

"The thought of you meeting Mikki" said Sebastian looking to his brother. "And what stories you would possibly tell her, I don't know if I ever want that"

"Oh and I got some good ones" said Jeremy with a laugh.

"Yeah see that's what I am scared of" replied Sebastian.

"Hmm" said Jeremy with a nod. "I got awesome pictures too, like that time Dyl and I decided we wanted a younger sister instead of a brother. So we dressed you up in girl clothes; those photos I need to be showing her"

"Don't you dare" said Sebastian, glaring at his older brother.

"What they were funny" said Jeremy with a laugh. "And cute, you were our little sister Sebina"

"Man, when are you going to go and find your own place to live" said Sebastian, with a sigh. "Preferably far, far away from here"

"Don't know" replied Jeremy with a smile to him. "But you know you're never going to be able to get rid of me right, I'm always going to be your big brother"

"You're always going to tease me aren't you?" asked Sebastian looking at him.

"Yep, you got that right" said Jeremy with a laugh. "I'll let you unpack some stuff, and I will go see if the game console is connected downstairs; and then we're having a race find out who is best"

"Sure" said Sebastian, with a laugh also. "But you're going down Jere"

"Uh huh" replied Jeremy with a laugh. "See you in a bit Bash"

"Okay" said Sebastian, with a nod as Jeremy removed his arm from around his shoulder and then headed out of his room to head downstairs, leaving him to unpack for a bit; and then go down and try to beat his brother at video games.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Saturday morning, after having gotten back to Greer on the Thursday, and spending the next day unpacking her stuff from the year, and then also going to see Lizzie about maybe what shifts she would want her to work at her bakery over the holidays; she spent the rest of the Friday, finally getting a chance to relax and unwind from that of her sophomore year and also organize with Sebastian to go and see him, as well as meet his parents and maybe one of his brothers who were finished with college, and maybe if he had time the other brother as well for dinner that evening; after waking up a little after eight o'clock she headed downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast after having a quick shower and getting dressed in that of a casual summer dress from last year.

"Morning sweetheart" said Midge, upon seeing her daughter; who went over to the counter and grabbed a mug from the cupboard.

"Hey" replied Mikki, as she poured herself a cup of coffee and then went over to the table where the others were all sitting and grabbed a slice of toast.

"So didn't think you'd be up until a lot later" said Eric, with a laugh and looking at his eldest daughter. "Aren't college students meant to sleep in, on the holiday break?"

"We should" said Kitty, with a laugh who was already awake and had gotten back to South Carolina on Friday afternoon from the University of Georgia where she was attending college. "But I think our body clocks are so use to getting up early for classes and that, it makes sleeping in hard"

"Exactly" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And besides I was going to be heading over to see Seb a bit later anyway, so need to be getting up at some point"

"And just when are we going to get to meet this young man, that you have been seeing?" asked Midge, looking to her daughter also.

"Soon" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I was actually going to meet his parents tonight, and one of his brothers who has just graduated and maybe the other one as well, but he's not sure if he will be there yet; but whenever you want me to invite him over I will"

"Well how about we make it next weekend" said Eric. "I want to be having a talk with this guy, make sure he's good enough for my little girl"

"Dad, please do not embarrass me" said Mikki, looking to her father.

"I won't" replied Eric. "Just going to make sure he's aware that if he ever dares to hurt you, they will not be finding his body"

"Okay, I think I might give Seb a little warning as to this talk" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Don't want Dad scaring this one off huh?" asked Kitty, with a laugh also and looking at her older sister. "Because I think he did that with a few guys from high school"

"Definitely do not want him to be scared off" replied Mikki, shaking her head and looking at her sister.

"I'm sure from what Mikki has said about him" said Midge, looking to her daughter. "He seems to be a nice guy and wouldn't even think about hurting her"

"He wouldn't" replied Mikki, shaking her head and giving her a mom a smile. "And can I borrow the navigation system from one of your cars?"

"You don't know how to get to Spartanburg" said Kitty with a laugh. "We use to play them all the time, and drive out to the high school"

"I know how to get there" replied Mikki, looking at her with a laugh also. "It's just where Seb's parents house is, not sure on how to get there as yet"

"You can take mine angel" said Eric, looking to his daughter. "Your mom has been having some problems with her one, and I think it's about time for a new one"

"Well you know what to buy mom for her birthday now then" said Roderick with a laugh.

"Oh that's just what I want for my birthday" said Midge, with a laugh looking to her son. "A navigation system so I don't get lost"

"It's a thoughtful gift" said Eric, with a smile to his wife. "And that way you always know how to find your way back home"

"True" replied Midge, with a laugh and smiled to her husband.

"So did you need the Hyundai?" asked Marley, looking to her oldest sister; and Mikki nodded.

"Yeah if you don't mind" replied Mikki. "I know you are paying for the gas and all that now since you're driving it to school, but it's either that car or take one of mom or dad's"

"It's fine" replied Marley, with a smile. "I don't need it today, I have study to do so won't be going anywhere"

"Yeah, have fun with that" said Kitty, with a laugh looking at her younger sister. "And I am needing a car too, I was going to catch up with the girls since we've all kind of gone separate ways this year and am meeting them at the mall"

"You may take my car" said Midge, looking to her second daughter with a smile. "As long as you do put gas in it, as I do not want a repeat of what happened when you were in high school and having to come bail you out because you ran out"

"Promise" replied Kitty, with a nod; and they all finished breakfast before heading off to do what they were each wanting to do for that day.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Driving from Greer to Spartanburg, Mikki followed the direction of the navigation system and got to the street that Sebastian's parents house was located on, and pulled up out front of the house. Switching off the car ignition and grabbing her small handbag that she had bought along, she got out of the car she shared with her sisters and after locking it up, headed to the front door of the Smythe residence; and just as she was about to press the doorbell, the front door open.

"Hi" said the older male on the other side of the door to her with that of a smile.

"Umm hi" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I'm Mikki"

"Yes, I gathered that much" he replied with a laugh. "I'm Henry, Seb's father"

"Nice to meet you" said Mikki, with a smile to him.

"You as well" said Henry, with his own smile. "I've heard much about you in the last two days"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Come on inside" said Henry, stepping out of the doorway of the front door and letting Mikki walk into the house.

"Thank you" replied Mikki, as she walked into the house. "You have a lovely home"

"Very kind of you to say Mikki" said Henry. "And before you wonder I wasn't at all spying out the door or anything like that. I was actually just about to head out somewhere"

"I wasn't thinking that at all" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I was just a little startled when you were suddenly there"

"Yes" replied Henry, with a laugh also and walked over closer to the stairs and looked up. "Hey Slugger, Mikki's here"

"Slugger?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"What I've called Seb for years" replied Henry, with a smile to her; as Sebastian started down the stairs, along with another male who was shoving him.

"Get out of my way, Butthead" said Sebastian, looking to the other male who in turn laughed.

"Why have you missed your girlfriend, Bash?" he asked with a laugh, as the two of them got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Can you two go a day, without getting on each others nerves" said Henry, looking to his two sons with a laugh.

"I think that would be really hard for Jere" said Sebastian, with a laugh to his father and then looked at Mikki with a smile. "Hey"

"Hey" said Mikki, with a laugh and then looked to the other male standing next to Sebastian. "Jeremy, right"

"Yeah, and you've got to the girlfriend my baby brother has not shut up" he replied, with a smile to her.

"I'm going to say yes" said Mikki, with a laugh. "In the hopes that your brother doesn't have any other girlfriends I don't know about"

"Only you" replied Sebastian taking her hand and looking to her with a smile.

"Good" said Mikki, with a smile to him as well.

"Okay, well as much as I would love to say and get to know this lovely young lady you have here, Slugger" said Henry, looking to Sebastian and also Mikki. "I need to go and grab oil for the cars, since I am pretty sure neither of you have done any sort of maintenance on them since last year"

"No time" replied Jeremy with a smile to his father.

"Yes, well hopefully nothing major that needs fixing on either of them" said Henry, looking to his older son. "But I will see if that is the case once I look under the hood"

"If you need a good mechanic" said Mikki, looking to Henry with a smile. "I know one, and he won't do anything unless it's really necessary"

"Is your father a mechanic?" asked Henry, looking to her.

"No" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "My dad is a structural engineer, but my friend Kurt; his dad owns a little mechanic shop next to their home in Greer, and he is the only person my family will ever let work on all our cars"

"I will definitely keep that in mind then" said Henry, with a smile to her. "Thank you Mikki"

"Sure, always happy to tell people how wonderful Burt's service is" she replied with a smile of her own.

"I'll be back soon" said Henry looking to the three of them.

"Sure dad" said Sebastian, with a nod.

"Yeah don't sweat it dad" said Jeremy looking to his father. "I'll keep an eye on Bash and his girlfriend, make sure they don't get up to anything"

"I don't think that will be necessary" said Henry, with a laugh. "And not something your brother is wanting either"

"Definitely not" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "See you later dad"

"Bye" said Henry, with a nod to them all and then walked out the still open front door and closing it behind himself.

"So did you want to come upstairs" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki. "I was just doing some stuff up there"

"Yeah, I bet you want to be doing stuff" said Jeremy, with a laugh.

"And this would be why you don't have a girlfriend" said Sebastian, looking to his older brother. "Because you're a moron"

"I don't have a girlfriend because we broke up, since it's not going to work now that we've graduated and being in different states proves to be a little difficult" replied Jeremy, looking to his brother also. "I have a dazzling personality"

"Yeah dazzling" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "We're going to be upstairs"

"Sure, just make sure if you do anything you keep the noise down" said Jeremy with a smile and went to walk away. "Nice to meet you Mikki"

"Yeah you too" replied Mikki, with a laugh as Jeremy headed away from them and she looked at Sebastian. "He's as interesting as you said he was"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also and wrapped his arms around Mikki's waist. "Hi"

"Hi" said Mikki, with a laugh; as Sebastian kissed her.

"I seriously wanted to do that the moment I saw you here" said Sebastian. "But figured better not in front of my dad and brother"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "So were you actually doing something upstairs, or was that just a ploy to get me to come up to your room for that of other stuff?"

"No, I was doing something on my computer" replied Sebastian, taking his hands from around her waist and then that of her hand again, and starting the two of them up the stairs.

"Okay" said Mikki. "But you know I wouldn't be opposed to maybe that of a little kissing"

"Oh we're doing that, for sure" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as he walked over to his bedroom. "So this is it, bedroom when I'm not stuck in a college dorm room with Artie"

Mikki laughed as they walked into his bedroom, and Sebastian sat back down on his bed crossed legged near his laptop.

"Come and sit" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile; and Mikki sat on the bed near him, and Sebastian looked at her and laughed. "You are allowed to sit on more than just the edge of my bed, come here"

Mikki laughed as she let him pull her up over to where he was.

"Is that better?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

"Yeah much" replied Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "And if you just let me finish doing what I am doing here, then we can do that some more"

"Okay" said Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian grabbed his lap top again, and looked at it; and Mikki moved behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and looked at the screen also. "What you doing?"

"Umm looking at books for my subjects next year" replied Sebastian, looking back to her with a quick smile. "Want to get in early for the cheap second hand ones that juniors might be getting rid of"

"I'm dating a dork" said Mikki, with a laugh as she rested her chin against his shoulder.

"Dork?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh. "You think I'm a dork"

"Yep" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him on the cheek. "But an incredibly cute one"

"Okay yeah I can take being a cute dork" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Although in saying that I should probably check that site out, because what I paid last year for some of my books was just insane. Some of the novels, were crazy prices, but in saying that most I did like and probably will keep anyway"

"Hmm, and it looks like you're a bookworm" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Oh totally am" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I don't have enough space for all the books I have as it is already, but I can't resist buying more when I do see a good one"

"Only novels I have are the Harry Potter ones" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile.

"Well can't go wrong with Harry Potter" said Mikki, with a laugh. "But if you ever want to know of any other good books you know who to ask"

"Ask the bookworm girlfriend" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Exactly" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him.

"Okay let me just organize the sale with this guy for book he has that I am needing" said Sebastian. "And then I am yours"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a nod as Sebastian typed a message to the guy that was selling the book he was interested in getting; and as he did she looked around the bedroom of her boyfriend. "So no posters of scantily clad women in bikinis"

"Never had any up on the walls" said Sebastian, as he closed his laptop down and placed it back on the bed next to himself, and pulled Mikki around to in front of him and kissed her. "My mom has this hatred of posters on the wall, being that she is a decorator; we just don't do it at all"

"Hmm, she would not like my bedroom walls then" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Why? Do you have pictures of scantily clad women in bikinis on your wall?" asked Sebastian with a laugh.

"No" replied Mikki shaking her head, with a laugh. "But movie posters and some band posters, yeah"

"And just when am I going to get to see this bedroom of yours?" asked Sebastian, with a smile to her.

"Well, my parents do want to meet you" said Mikki, with a laugh. "So maybe next weekend"

"Yeah okay" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Sounds good"

"Uh huh" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "Now I believe you said something about kissing me"

"I did, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile; and kissed her, the two of them continuing to do so for a bit, and then enjoying that of their day being back together with one another, before Mikki was then to meet the rest of Sebastian's family later on that evening.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

A little later that day, Sebastian was glad when his other older brother Dylan;who lived about two hours away in Gaffney, South Carolina; came to the house along with his girlfriend Brooke who he'd been dating since senior year of college and now lived with, after graduating two years ago.

Sitting with Mikki, and also Jeremy who was the only one at that time without a significant other; the five of them were talking in the living room whilst Henry who had returned home as well, was checking out the two cars his two younger sons drove.

"So you like for real, picked Mikki up in a bar?" asked Dylan, looking to his youngest brother with a laugh.

"I wouldn't say it was that" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he looked at his older brother. "I thought she was cute, and the guys told me to go and talk with her"

"Offering to buy me a drink, wasn't you trying to pick me up then" said Mikki, with a smile to Sebastian; as Dylan and also Brooke and Jeremy laughed.

"Yeah, that's known as picking up bro" replied Dylan, with a smile.

"Okay, well how about we talk about your liking Brooke for almost two years and never having the nerve to ask her out" said Sebastian looking to Dylan, with a smile.

"I liked Brooke, sure" said Dylan with a nod. "As a friend, and that developed over time to that of actually liking one another in more of a romantic way"

"Unlike the two of you, who flirted with one another from the start as it seems" said Jeremy, with a smile and pointing to both Mikki and Blaine.

"No comments from the peanut gallery" said Sebastian, looking to his brother, as Dylan gave a laugh.

"Yeah why'd you break up with Megan?" asked Dylan. "She was kind of smoking hot"

"Excuse me" said Brooke, poking Dylan in the ribs.

"Well it's not like she didn't make certain parts of her known" said Dylan, with a laugh looking to his girlfriend with a smile and then over to Sebastian. "Isn't that right Seb?"

"Umm, I don't know" replied Sebastian, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure you don't" said Dylan, with a smile. "You were the one who she had a nice rack"

"Were you checking out my girlfriend's tits?" asked Jeremy, looking to his younger brother.

"Like Dyl said" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "It's not as if she didn't put them on display"

"Men are such perves" said Brooke, looking to the three guys and then over to Mikki. "Maybe we need to go shopping one day, and buy some low cut tops and then see what these knuckleheads think when other guys check us out, and think we've got nice tits"

"Yeah, can you both not do that" said Dylan, looking at his girlfriend, and then to Sebastian. "Agree with me here Seb"

"Well I'm not opposed to Mikki in a nice tasteful top" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I do agree I don't want other guys checking her out and thinking they want to maybe try and steal her from me"

"Not a chance" said Mikki, with a laugh also; as Henry came into the living area, wiping his hands on a cloth since they were covered in grease from looking at the two cars.

"All good Dad?" asked Jeremy, looking to his father.

"With Seb's car, yeah no problems" replied Henry. "Yours on the other hand, you need new brakes buddy"

"I thought I was needing them" said Jeremy with a laugh. "Just didn't have the money to fix them that's all"

"Well if Mikki is able to pass on the number of this mechanic that she knows" said Henry, looking to her. "Then hopefully we can get them done in the next few days"

"No problem at all, I have Burt's number in my phone" said Mikki, looking to Henry also with a nod.

"Thank you Mikki, that would be good" replied Henry with a smile to her.

"So nothing wrong with my car then, Dad?" asked Sebastian, looking to his father also.

"Just a little low on the oil and also coolant" replied Henry, as he looked to his youngest son. "And also topped up water levels in battery for you, but apart from that, nothing"

"If there was anything major that heard or felt, I would have taken it somewhere in Columbia" said Sebastian.

"Hmm, yes" replied Henry, with a nod. "Unlike kid number two of mine, who is almost driving on metal brakes"

"Not mechanically minded Dad" said Jeremy with a laugh. "I could though probably fix the navigation system in your car without having to go through the dealership and paying a fortune for it"

"You leave my car alone" said Henry, looking to him with a laugh.

"Hey just saying" replied Jeremy, with a smile. "I can probably get you to navigate to another planet after I finish with it"

"How about you just navigate to one now" said Dylan, with a laugh as Sebastian nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, well I am going to go and get cleaned up" said Henry, looking to them all. "And boys, your Mom texted and said she will be home real soon with a couple of rotisserie chickens, so if one of you are able to get plates and cutlery out, then that would be good"

"Sure dad" said Dylan, with a smile to him; and Henry nodded his head with a smile before heading upstairs to wash up.

"So I vote Jere gets that job" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"What job?" asked Jeremy, looking to his younger brother.

"Dinner duty" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Because clearly we're entertaining guests here, and well you're not"

"Nice one little brother" said Dylan with a smile to him. "I like you're thinking"

"I know, for once little brother doesn't get to do the horrible things, just because he's little brother" replied Sebastian, with a smile.

"What is this pick on the middle brother day now?" asked Jeremy as he stood up. "Just because I don't have a girlfriend here, I have to do the job Dad asked us all to do?"

"Well he said one of you" said Mikki, with a smile. "And it looks like it's up to Jan"

"Jeremy, my name is Jeremy" he replied, looking to Mikki.

"Oh I know that" replied Mikki with a smile. "Just your whining kind of reminds me of Jan Brady, and how being the middle child sucks"

"Yes, well it does" said Jeremy, standing up. "You know where I will be, in the kitchen doing what brothers and their girlfriends are also capable of"; as Dylan, Sebastian, Mikki and Brooke laughed as Jeremy headed off to the kitchen.

"That was a good one, Mikki" said Dylan, with a laugh and looking to her. "Why did we never think to call Jeremy, Jan before Seb?"

"Not sure" replied Sebastian, shrugging his shoulders. "But it's definitely good"

"Agree" said Brooke with a laugh also. "About time Jere met his match in someone being able to take him down with the comments"

"Yeah, and I think he has" said Sebastian, with a laugh; as Abby Smythe walked into the living room.

"Well at least I was wise to get three chickens from Costco" said Abby, with laugh upon seeing the four that were still seated.

"Hey mom" said Dylan, with a smile to her.

"Hi sweetheart" said Abby, smiling to her oldest son. "And Brooke lovely to see you again"

"You too Abby" replied Brooke giving her a smile.

"And you must be Mikki" said Abby, looking to her with a smile. "Who I have heard much about over the last two days"

"Yeah, I am" replied Mikki, looking to her with a nod. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Smythe"

"Oh please none of that" said Abby, with a laugh. "Mrs Smythe is my mother in law. "I'm Abby, and you can call me that"

"Okay Abby" said Mikki with a laugh.

"Told you she wouldn't like the whole Mrs Smythe thing" said Sebastian, with a laugh and looking to Mikki.

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a smile to him.

"So where is child number two?" asked Abby with a laugh, as Henry came down from upstairs and walked into the living room.

"I am guessing he might be doing plates and cutlery" said Henry, with a laugh. "I told this lot you were on the way home and asked if one of them was able to do it"

"Okay then" said Abby, with a smile to her husband. "How about we all head into the kitchen to eat"

"Sounds good" said Dylan, standing from his seat. "I'm starving"

"Not surprising" said Henry, with a laugh. "You always are when you come over here"

"It's actually all the time" said Brooke with a laugh as she stood also. "I can't understand why men eat so much"

"I think, sweetheart" said Abby, looking to her. "It's actually all four of the men in my life; eat like there is no tomorrow"

"I don't know Mom" said Sebastian as he and Mikki stood up as well. "I think you'd be surprised how much Mikki can eat"

"I can't imagine her eating as much as you lot did growing up" said Abby, with a laugh looking to her son and then too Mikki. "She's very small framed"

"Oh that means nothing" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "Chinese takeout one night after exams were over, I had satay chicken, teriyaki beef and three egg rolls; and could have eaten more if I wanted too"

"Yeah, I think we've met our match there, Mom" said Dylan, with a laugh. "And maybe need to be challenging Seb's girlfriend to an eating contest one day"

"Oh you're on" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Well it's not going to be tonight" said Abby, with a laugh as well. "I want a nice family meal, and also to get to know this lovely young lady of Sebastian's here"

"Yes same here" said Henry, with a smile and the six of them headed into the kitchen where Jeremy had laid out the plates and cutlery and spoke over dinner; Mikki getting to know the Smythe's and also Brooke and them all getting to know Mikki.

* * *

 _End Note: Like I said an top note, this totally took on a mind of it's own when I was writing it and whilst I also wanted to cover Sebastian meeting Mikki's parents; felt best if leave that for the next chapter._

 _Anyway, as always thanks for reading; hope you've enjoyed this and I will try and get a new chapter of something, anything up really soon!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter - this is now Sebastian meeting Mikki's family, and what there take on him is.  
_ _Nothing much more to say, but thanks for reading!_

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 6

Having organized with Lizzie to work a few days during the week, at her bakery and café; Mikki spent both the Monday and Tuesday of the following week working alongside Kurt in his mother's bakery like she had done so many times in high school; and considering it was still that of school time for Marley who was using the car that Mikki and Kitty had used when they were in high school also, it therefore meant that Kurt was responsible for picking her up from her home every morning, so she was able to get to the café to help out.

"So are you and Seb still good to catch up with Artie and Ellie for lunch tomorrow?" asked Kurt, as he put more muffins out and Mikki came back over to the counter area with now empty mugs and plates that she had gone around and collected.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, looking to her best friend with a nod.

"Guessing you will get Seb to pick you up" said Kurt, with a laugh.

"He has already said he would, yes" replied Mikki, with a laugh as well. "And it will actually make more sense as well if he was to come by your place and pick you up as well"

"That does make a little more sense" said Kurt. "You don't think Seb will mind coming by and getting me"

"I'm sure he won't mind at all, you're only ten minutes from me and we'd go past your turn off to get on to the main highway, so I'm sure it will be fine" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Okay, yeah we'll do that then" replied Kurt, with a smile to his best friend. "So does that also mean as well that Seb will get to meet your family tomorrow?"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And I have also managed to convince them to let Seb spend the night"

"And they were okay with that?" asked Kurt, looking to her best friend.

"Yeah, as long as I promised that we'd both not do anything" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Poor Seb" said Kurt, with a laugh also. "Eric is really going to read him the riot act you know that"

"I'm sure he won't" replied Mikki, as she looked to her best friend. "Unless you know something that I don't"

"He just asked me what I thought of Seb that's all" said Kurt, with a smile. "And all I said was that he was a nice guy and if it was a jerk I would have definitely told you"

"If he was a jerk" said Mikki, looking to Kurt with a laugh. "I would have told him to take a hike"

"And yet you never did that with high school boyfriend, who was an actual jerk to you" said Kurt, looking to her. "Why was that?"

"Because I wanted to keep my popularity" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And if I had dumped him, then that would have gone away, and then you would have had problems with the jocks, like Chandler did"

"Hmm, I am glad I wasn't on the receiving end of constant swirlies like he was" said Kurt, with a nod.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki. "And it was thanks to being friends with the likes of myself and Mere, that you didn't get them. The jocks knew not to mess with us"

"Yeah" said Kurt, with a laugh. "I wouldn't have had liked to bear the wrath of you two if they had done something to me"

"Hmm, I was the non violent one of that duo" said Mikki, with a smile. "We all knew who had the acid tongue"

"Oh you can be just as opinionated when you want to be, I've seen it" replied Kurt, with a laugh. "I'm going to go and see if my Mom has finished with the next lot of brownies"

"Sure Kurt" said Mikki, with a smile to her best friend who then headed out back to the kitchen; and she grabbed a clean wet dish cloth from the sink located behind the counter and then went to wipe over the tables that were needing it, and as she did smiled to herself; knowing that tomorrow she was going to be able to see Sebastian again; having not seen him since the weekend.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After having met Ellie at Waffle House, in Newberry on Wednesday for lunch; which was roughly that of an hour in each direction for all of them and catching up over lunch; Sebastian dropped Artie back home to his parents' house in Spartanburg, and then drove the half hour drive to Greer, dropping Kurt off at his house and then headed over to Mikki's who had also in turn convinced her parents to let Sebastian spend the night there, with the promise that they both would not to anything inappropriate under the Kapowski residence roof, even though they were allowed to both sleep in her bed.

"Do you parents and that have preferred parts they park on your driveway?" asked Sebastian.

"Anywhere is fine" said Mikki, looking to him. "Marley will park in front of you and my Mom or Dad both leave about the same time for work, so they will be able to get out as well"

"You're sure" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki also. "Because I really don't want to make a bad first impression with your parents here by possibly parking in the wrong spot"

"I can assure you it's fine" said Mikki, with a laugh and smile. "And I very much doubt you'd make a bad first impression"

"Okay" said Sebastian, as he pulled his car into park and turned the engine off. "Just really don't want them hating me, that's all"

"And they won't" replied Mikki, shaking her head as they got out of Sebastian's car and he grabbed a bag that he bought with him from the back also. "So the only one maybe home right now, is Kitty"

"Who is one born after you" said Sebastian, as the two of them walked up to the front door of the house and Mikki got her keys out of her handbag and unlocked the front door.

"Yes she is" replied Mikki, with a nod as she opened the door which allowed them to both walk into the house. "Her and me, are kind of like you and Jeremy"

"Love them, but also sometimes really hate them" said Sebastian, with a laugh as Mikki closed the front door.

"Exactly that" said Mikki, with a nod. "And probably because we are so close in age as well, we've sort of always competed with one another over pretty much everything"

"Even guys?" asked Sebastian, looking to her with a laugh.

"No, never guys" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "She always hated my boyfriends and I never was particularly fond of any of hers"

"Well I'm okay with her liking me, purely as that of a friend kind of guy" said Sebastian, with a smile to her, as Mikki started up the stair to where the bedrooms. "Just as long as it's not flat out hatred of me"

"I don't think anyone could possibly ever hate you" said Mikki. "Come on upstairs and we can put your bag in my room"

"We're allowed up here unsupervised?" asked Sebastian, as he followed her up the stairs.

"Yeah, like I already said my parents are okay with you sleeping over tonight" said Mikki. "As long as we promise to be on that of the best behavior, because impressionable younger siblings are in house as well"

"Well they don't have anything to worry about" said Sebastian, as they got the second floor. "I will be a perfect house guest for the evening, and not touch their daughter at all"

"You are allowed to touch me" said Mikki, looking to him with a laugh. "I don't think you have to keep all hands off"

"I just don't want them never letting me to never see you again, that's all" replied Sebastian.

"They wouldn't stop me" said Mikki, taking his hand and giving him a smile. "So you don't have to worry about that happening; and I'm sure a little hugging that they maybe don't know about later in the night, for which they will not be aware of either, won't hurt"

"Definitely want to be able to hug you" said Sebastian giving her a smile; as Mikki opened her bedroom door and walked them both inside. "Missed hugging you"

"So this is Mikki HQ" she said with a laugh.

"Mikki HQ" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "You even gave your room a name"

"I did, yes" she replied, with a smile as Sebastian placed his bag down near the foot of the bed and looked around her room, and saw the pile of books on the floor next to what was already a full bookshelf of them.

"Well I now see what you mean about a lot of books" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "That's an insane amount"

"That's only half of them" said Mikki, with a laugh as she quickly took her shoes off. "There are heaps more downstairs in the rumpus room as well, because that way others can read them as well"

"I really hate to think how many more you could have" said Sebastian, with a laugh also and looked at the trophies and medals that she had sitting up on a shelf. "So these are trophies for dance and gymnastics, right"

"Yep" replied Mikki, walking over to where he was and Sebastian slipped her arms around her waist. "I stopped gymnastics when I was about twelve, but continued dancing up until college, although ballet I also stopped when I was about twelve also because I didn't want to go on to pointe shoes"

"So it was then normal dance?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Jazz, Lyrical and Tap" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "And I won or placed in a few regional competitions mainly for Lyrical and Tap, quite a few years running"

"And there's video of these right?" asked Sebastian, looking to her with a smile.

"Maybe yes" replied Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "I'm sure my parents have them around somewhere"

"I might just have to convince them to let me see some of these videos" said Sebastian, moving Mikki around so that she was facing him and then kissed her.

"I think it's me you will have to convince to let you watch them" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Oh well that I think I can definitely do" replied Sebastian, with a smile and then kissed her.

Mikki laughed as she kissed him back, and they were fully not aware when Kitty walked into Mikki's bedroom and looked at the two of them, shaking her head. "I thought Mom and Dad said that there was to be nothing like this happening, when you convinced them to let your boy toy spend the night"

"Hey Kit Kat" said Mikki, as she stopped kissing Sebastian and glancing at her younger sister.

"Hey Mousey" replied Kitty, with a smile as Sebastian also looked to the other girl as well.

"So" said Kitty, walking over close to the two of them. "You're the guy my sister has not being able to shut the hell up about for a few days"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Hi, Kitty"

"Hi Sebastian" she replied also with a laugh. "Nice to finally actually meet you in person, other than see photos of you that my sister has littered her Facebook with"

"Same here" said Sebastian with a nod. "Nice to finally meet you too, I've heard lots about you"

"Uh huh" replied Kitty, looking to the two of them with a smile. "Just remember tonight, if you do anything whose bedroom is right next door, Kekes"

"What if you do hear anything?" asked Mikki, looking to her sister. "What will it take for you to keep your mouth shut?"

"Well I do need some more makeup" said Kitty, with a smile to her. "Maybe if you want me to keep quiet, on the weekend you, me and Leesy go shopping and you can buy me stuff that I need"

"Fine deal" replied Mikki, with a sigh. "But $50 is all you get out of me"

"That's fine, I am sure that will be plenty" said Kitty, with a laugh. "Thanks Mik, do whatever you want tonight, I'm not telling a soul"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Blackmailing Kitty Kat"

"You know it" replied Kitty, with a smile. "Anyway, I will go and make a start on what Mom is doing for dinner"

"Sure Kit" said Mikki, with a nod. "Need any help?"

"No it's fine" said Kitty, looking to her older sister. "I think I have already pushed my luck with you, so asking you to help with that. Might not be the smartest thing"

"You're right it wouldn't be" said Mikki, with a laugh. "What was for dinner tonight?"

"Serve your own Mexican" replied Kitty, looking to her with a smile. "So just going to go and do up the guacamole for her and also cut up the tomatoes and all that"

"Okay yeah, I remember her saying something last night about that" said Mikki, looking to her younger sister. "When she asked if Seb was allergic to anything"

"You're not are you?" asked Kitty, looking to Sebastian, who was still standing next to Mikki having not said anything during the conversation of the two sisters.

"No, I'm fine" replied Sebastian.

"Good" said Kitty, with a laugh. "I don't think Mik would be too happy about us sending you to the emergency room or anything like that"

"I wouldn't either" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Okay, well don't get up to anything trouble" said Kitty, heading over to Mikki's door. "Underage children will be home soon, and we don't want them seeing stuff that they don't yet understand"

"I'm sure they both know about that stuff already, Kitty" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, they do" said Kitty, with a smile. "But actually seeing it, I don't think they need that. None of us need to see that"

"Go start dinner Kitty" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Okay, I can take a hint" she replied with a laugh. "Bye"

"Bye" said Mikki, shaking her head as Kitty walked out of the bedroom and Mikki then looked to Sebastian.

"So that's evil Kitty as you have called her" said Sebastian, with a laugh and Mikki sat on her bed.

"Yeah" she replied as Sebastian, sat down next to her. "We know how to push one another's buttons, but as you can see we kind of always have one another's back as well"

"And she is rather good at the blackmailing I see also" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Hey if it means I can do this tonight" said Mikki, kissing him. "And also maybe we can do something else as well, I will buy Kitty some more makeup or whatever else she is wanting"

"Well I will gladly contribute to that as well" said Sebastian, with a smile. "Especially if it means we get to do stuff"

"And what kind of stuff do you have in mind?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"You'll just have to wait to see" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also and kissed her.

"Hmm can't wait" said Mikki, with a smile; and the two of them talked a little more in amongst that of a little kissing before the rest of the Kapowski family got home.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

That evening, sitting at the kitchen table with the rest of the Kapowski family; Sebastian was getting to know that of Mikki's family as they ate the Mexican food that Kitty had started to prepare and Midge had finished off doing when she got home from work.

"So what avenue of law are you thinking of going into Sebastian?" asked Eric, looking to him as they all ate.

"Umm public administrative, at least at the moment" replied Sebastian, looking to him also. "I might change my mind as I get closer to applying though for law school"

"And you're going to be going to law school here in South Carolina?" asked Midge.

"Yeah, I was planning to apply to USC Law School" said Sebastian, glancing over to Midge. "It's the whole reason why I chose to go there rather than Clemson, where both my older brothers went to college"

"No desire to go somewhere like Harvard or Yale for law school?" asked Eric.

"Not really no" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "The costs to go there are pretty high and even though I could probably get a scholarship to go, it's just unnecessarily pushing myself when USC have a good rating"

"Well if you can get the grades" said Midge, looking to him also. "Then I definitely wouldn't sell yourself short on maybe going there"

"Yeah I know" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a smile. "I just kind of also maybe like the idea of staying here in South Carolina. Kind of can't imagine living anywhere else and not being close to my parents or brothers"

"So Mikki said you have two older brothers" said Eric, looking to Sebastian.

"Umm yeah, Dylan and Jeremy" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "They both have graduated now, Dylan lives out in Gaffney with his girlfriend Brooke; and I'm not sure where Jeremy is going to go now that he has just graduated, but kind of hope it's not too far away even though we do drive one another mad"

"Much like me and Kitty do" said Mikki, with a laugh and looked over to her sister with a smile.

"Yes, but always have one another's backs" said Kitty with that of a smile also to her older sister.

"Yep" replied Mikki with a laugh, knowing full well what Kitty was implying to her, as she saw her sister look quickly at Sebastian with a smile as well.

"So I guess what I am wanting to know Sebastian" said Eric, looking to him. "Is how serious are you about my little girl, here?"

"Oh my god, dad" said Mikki, looking to her father. "Do you really need to be doing this like right now"

"Yes, I do" replied Eric, looking to his oldest daughter. "Because I need this young man here to know that if he even dares to hurt my little girl, they will never ever find his body"

"I really do like your daughter, sir" said Sebastian, looking to Eric. "In fact, I love her actually; and honestly can't imagine not having her around now, and also as well I can promise you I will never do anything that would even remotely hurt her; that isn't the type of guy I am"

Eric looked at him, trying to keep a serious look on his face but then burst out laughing. "Well he passes"

"Passes?" asked Sebastian, looking at him and also the others who all except Mikki who was shaking her head, were also laughing. "Pass what?"

"My dad was trying to get you to crack" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian who she was seated next to. "See if you flinched when he said he'd bury you if you were to hurt me"

"Well your dad is never going to have to do that" said Sebastian, looking at her with a smile and then looked to Eric. "I definitely promise you that, sir"

"Okay what's with the sir, crap" said Eric, with a laugh. "You don't have to be scared of me, I was only messing with you"

"Umm sure Mr Kapowski" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"Yeah and none of that either, it's Eric" he replied with a smile.

"Eric, okay yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod; and the seven of them continued to talk whilst eating dinner; with the rest of the Kapowski's also coming to accept Sebastian as what now looked to be that of a permanent part of their lives.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

The next day, after having spent the night at Mikki's house, the two of them headed over to Lizzie's little bakery and cafe; and after meeting Lizzie, who was out in the kitchen making more brownies since it was one of her best sellers; Mikki made her and Sebastian a couple of coffees and also got them some brownies and gingerbread, all that Lizzie made on site.

"Okay you're right these are totally amazing" said Sebastian, with a smile as he ate one of the gingerbread men.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And the coffee is good as well, right?"

"Yeah, it's okay I guess" he replied with a smile to her, and Mikki kicked him lightly under the table. "Okay, oww"

"Say the coffee is great" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"The coffee is great" he replied with a laugh also. "And the girl who made it even better that that"

"That's more like it" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a smile to her as well.

"Well, well, well" said a voice familiar to Mikki nearing that of the table she and Sebastian were sitting at. "If isn't the cheater Kapowski"

"What do you want Hunter?" asked Mikki, turning to look at the guy she had dated in high school during senior year and had gone to the prom with as well.

"Oh I just wanted to see who the flavor of the year is now, to that is of Mikki Kapowski's liking" said Hunter and looked at Sebastian.

"Okay, who the hell are you?" asked Sebastian, looking to him in return.

"Who am I?" asked Hunter, with a laugh. "I was you, senior year"

"What?" asked Sebastian, totally confused as to what he was even on about.

"Oh don't tell me you don't know" said Hunter, with a smile. "I was the slutty mouse's high school boyfriend the one she cheated on; and give her time she'll probably do the same with you, she gets bored rather easily and has to go and find shiny new things to play with"

"Don't talk about her like that" said Sebastian, looking at him. "I'm pretty sure you're making a lot of things up there"

"Oh I don't think so, isn't that right Mighty Mouse" said Hunter, with a smile to him and then looked to Mikki.

"Hunter" said Mikki, looking at him. "You weren't exactly a saint yourself freshman year of college. I saw the photos, with the scantily clad girls at some of the parties you were going to and you don't get to play the hurt and innocent card here, because you're not that at all"

"I didn't sleep with them though" said Hunter looking to her with a laugh.

"And I didn't sleep with whoever it is you think I slept with" said Mikki, looking at him.

"Well you're sleeping with this guy, clearly" said Hunter.

"That's not any of your business; because you and I are not together" replied Mikki. "But if you need to know all I did at that college party, freshman year was get really drunk and make out with some random guy who I don't even remember the name or face of to be honest with you"

"You might want to apologize to my girlfriend" said Sebastian, looking at Hunter. "For calling her a slut"

"Why would I, when she is very clearly that of one" replied Hunter, with a smile to him.

"Okay just walk away now, before I get up and punch you in that overly smug face of yours"

"Oh isn't that sweet" said Hunter, with a laugh. "Mikki has herself a little bodyguard" as Sebastian stood up and squared up with Hunter who was at the same height as him.

"Come on I dare you" said Hunter with a smile to him. "Show your girlfriend what a man, you are?"

"Turn around, walk out that door and don't come back here" said Sebastian.

"Ohh I'm so scared" said Hunter, with a laugh. "You're all talk"

"Hunter, just go away" said Mikki, looking at him.

"You know what you two can have one another" said Hunter shaking his head. "You're both pathetic and all talk, no action"

"And I'm trying to wonder what I ever saw in you" said Mikki, looking at him.

"Well I am great in bed, you said that yourself" said Hunter, with a smile to her. "Hopefully your new boy can live up to that, otherwise it's going to be bye bye"

"Jerk" said Sebastian shoving him slightly, and Hunter looked at him with a laugh.

"Yeah, you ain't worth my trouble" said Hunter, looking at him smirking. "Have fun, whilst it lasts"

"Say one more word, and I'm seriously going to be making sure your teeth are at the back of your throat" said Sebastian.

Hunter looked at him and laughed and walked off, and Mikki grabbed Sebastian's hand looking at him.

"Babe" she said, and he looked at her.

"Who does he think he is" said Sebastian, sitting back down and looking at her; entwining one of his hands with hers.

"Douchebag ex high school boyfriend" said Mikki, with a sigh.

"I can think of few other words beside that" replied Sebastian.

"Hmm" said Mikki, with a nod and drank some more of her coffee.

"You seriously dated him" said Sebastian.

"Yep I was the head cheerleader and he was captain of the basketball team; we were like the perfect high school couple" replied Mikki, with a small smile to him. "Regardless of him being that of a complete and utter jerk to me the whole entire year and even before that actually"

"Why would you even want to date a guy like that?" asked Sebastian, looking at her.

"Status" said Mikki, shaking her head. "We looked good together, and it totally made everyone jealous of me"

"So you didn't love him then" said Sebastian.

"Pfft" said Mikki with a laugh. "The only thing Hunter loves is himself as you could have probably clearly had seen there; so no I didn't love him; and also for the record, I might say I kind of cheated on him, but truth be told we were kind of already broken up, we just hadn't actually made it official yet"

"Kind of broken up?" asked Sebastian.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I already knew from my friend Meredith who also goes to Northwestern where he is, that he'd been making a play for girls as soon as he got there, even though we hadn't actually split at that point. So my cheating was really after his cheating, and I'm making sure you know this, because I know you were dumped in high school by your girlfriend and I want you to know that I am not that type of girl at all"

"I know what type of girl you are Mikki" said Sebastian with a smile to her. "And it's none of those, you're smart, beautiful, kind and wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone"

"Well I can promise you now" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile also. "I will not ever be like that with you, when I tell you I love you; I really mean it"

"Me too, mean it as well when I tell you" said Sebastian, leaning over the table and kissing her.

"And how do you know I was dumped, I never told you that"

"Hmm Artie might have mentioned something to me about it" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"Artie" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Figures"

"He just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to hurt you, that's all" replied Mikki. "And I'm not going to either, so he doesn't have anything to be concerned about anything there"

"I know you won't" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile. "I honestly don't think you are capable of hurting someone like my ex did"

"Well we both have horrible exes, huh" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I guess that's something"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh also.

"What was Hunter doing here?" asked Kurt, walking over to the two of them, from where he had been over at the counter serving when he had come in and saw him talking with Mikki and Sebastian.

"Being a jerk as usual" said Mikki, looking to her best friend.

"Well I saw Seb shove him" said Kurt with a laugh and looked to him. "And all I can say is good on you, there were so many times I wanted to do it in high school but it would have been social suicide"

"So you don't like him either" said Sebastian, looking to Kurt; who in turn shook his head.

"No the guy is a massive tool" replied Kurt. "And I get why Mik dated him, but I never liked him at all"

"Yeah, and what's your opinion of Seb then?" asked Mikki, looking to her best friend with a laugh.

"Hmmm" replied Kurt, with a smile to her and then looked at Sebastian. "Well I don't think he's a tool, so you don't have to worry there"

"Just what do you think of me Kurt?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh.

"You're an okay guy" he replied with a smile. "So how did it go meeting Mikki's family last night?"

"It was fine" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Eric was kind of a little scary at first, but I get why he was doing what he was"

"Let me guess he gave you the whole you hurt my daughter, I will bury you and they will never ever find the body speech" said Kurt, with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, looking to him. "How did you know that?"

"Because Eric gave it to me years ago" replied Kurt, looking to Mikki with a smile. "Even though Mik and I had already been friends for years, and it was also very clear as well that I would never like Mikki in the way you do"

"Yeah, we were just heading into high school" said Mikki, with a laugh as well. "And my dad wanted to make sure that Kurt wasn't going to bail on being my friend or anything like that"

"Never" said Kurt, with a smile to her. "You're stuck with me for life"

"Yeah, I know" replied Mikki, with a smile as well. "Guess that means you're stuck with Seb forever too"

"Yeah, I guess so" said Kurt with a laugh. "Well I better get back to work before my Mom catches me slacking off. Did you want another coffee or anything?"

"No I'm fine" replied Sebastian, shaking his head.

"Same" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Okay well just call out if you want anything else" said Kurt.

"Will do, thanks" replied Mikki, as Kurt headed off back to working; and Mikki and Sebastian continued to talk some more in the coffee shop before the two of them left and continued to enjoy the rest of their day together before Sebastian headed back to his parents place in Spartanburg.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Saturday, Mikki was sitting with Marley and Kitty in a seating area of the Dorman Center in Spartanburg having some lunch at McAlister's Deli; since there was a store there that sold good priced make up, for which Mikki had promised to buy Kitty since she had kept to her promise about keeping quiet if she had heard Mikki or Sebastian doing anything when he'd slept over the other night.

"So can we have a look at TJMaxx after we've finished here" said Marley, looking to both her sisters. "I was wanting some more sandals for summer"

"Yeah sure" replied Mikki, with a nod to her younger sister. "I was actually wanting to go there as well because I need to get some more underwear"

"And why is that Mikki?" asked Kitty, with a smile. "Lost some it around Columbia have you?"

"No" said Mikki, looking at her sister. "I do need to kind of replace old underwear occasionally"

"Yeah sure that's what it really is" said Kitty, with a laugh. "But don't worry, we'll make sure to get you some nice ones for impressing someone"

"Really Kitty" said Marley, looking to her sister as well. "You really think Mik's that shallow"

"Oh Leesy" said Kitty, looking to her with a laugh. "Why do you think Mikki was buying me makeup today, it's because I totally blackmailed her the other night"

"Blackmail, for what reason" said Marley, looking at her.

"My silence" said Kitty, with a smile and looked to Mikki. "Isn't that right Mouse, who I will say isn't quiet like one"

"I'm a sophomore in high school, Kitty" said Marley looking to her with a laugh. "Why don't you just say you blackmailed Mikki in to paying for makeup, in order to keep quiet about her and Sebastian having sex the other night"

"Okay can we please stop talking now" said Mikki, looking to both her sisters.

"Why embarrassed are we?" asked Kitty, with a laugh.

"Not at all" replied Mikki, with a smile to her. "But remember revenge is a dish best served cold"

"Hmm, better watch your back Kitty Kat" said Marley, with a laugh as well. "We all know Mikki can play this game just as well as you"

"Yeah" replied Kitty, looking at her older sister. "I know"

"Shutting up now are we, Kits" said Mikki, with a smile. "I was just starting to have some fun"

"I'm sure you had plenty of that the other night too" said Kitty, with a laugh.

"Oh I did" replied Mikki, with a laugh as well as her phone that was in her bag on the table next to her beeped, indicating a message had come through and she got it out of her bag and looked at it, seeing that it was Sebastian.

 **Hey babe. What you doing today? I'm just out with Jere at GameStop getting some new video games, since we haven't gotten any in ages. Maybe we can catch up for lunch tomorrow, miss you. I'll call you tonight, love you. xx**

"Who's the message from?" asked Marley.

"Oh do you even have to ask that" said Kitty, with a laugh. "Isn't it obvious from the silly grin on Mik's face"

"Yes it's Seb" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she started to type back a message to him. "And he's just wondering what I'm doing that's all. Telling him out shopping with evil sisters"

 **Hey yourself babe! I'm out also with sisters, I was blackmailed remember into buying one stuff for that of her silence! And just having some lunch now at McAlisters in the Dorman Center where we are shopping. Lunch tomorrow or whatever else, be good. Miss you as well. Talk tonight, love you. xx**

"You really like this guy don't you" said Marley, looking to her older sister with a smile.

"I do yeah" replied Mikki, looking at her younger sister and nodding. "I never thought I'd fall for a guy as fast as I have with Seb, but it just feels really right"

"Yeah" said Marley, nodding her head. "I hope one day I get to know what that's like, that feeling of knowing someone is just so really right for you"

"Okay can we talk about something other than this" said Kitty, looking to her two sisters.

"Why Kitty scared you'll end up a lonely old spinster are you?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"No, I just don't want to bring up what I've already eaten here for lunch" replied Kitty, with a smile to her; as Mikki felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look and saw Sebastian along with Jeremy behind, both who had also looked to have gotten lunch to eat from McAlister's.

"Hey" said Mikki, with a laugh. "What are you two doing here?"

"GameStop's here" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "And well by some ironic chance you're here as well at the same time, and when I got your message Jere and I were paying for lunch at McAlister's as well"

"Yeah, totally forgot GameStop were in here" said Mikki, with a nod; as Sebastian sat down in the seat next to her and quickly kissed her.

"Uh huh, hi" he said.

"Hi" replied Mikki, with a laugh quickly kissing him back also.

"Okay now I will bring up my lunch" said Kitty, and the others all looked at her.

"Yeah they're kind of sickly gross together, right" said Jeremy, looking to Kitty with a nod.

"Uh huh" replied Kitty, looking to him also. "So you're one of the brothers then?"

"Jeremy, yeah hi" he replied as he also sat down as well.

"I'm Kitty and that's Marley" she in turn replied, pointing to Marley.

"Hey, nice to meet you both" said Jeremy.

"You too" said Marley, with a smile.

"So what games did you guys get?" asked Mikki, looking at Sebastian as the five of them ate.

"The latest Grand Theft Auto game and another one similar Saints Row 2" replied Sebastian, giving Mikki a smile.

"Yeah, not games that girls would like much" said Jeremy with a laugh.

"What do you think girls play Jeremy?" asked Mikki, looking at him with a laugh. "Barbie games or something like that?"

"Well yeah" he replied, with a nod.

"Okay I will admit that yes we have them at home, because there are three girls in my family" said Mikki. "But also as well, I can play a mean game of Grand Theft Auto, or even Saints Row; both of which we also have at home as well"

"Sorry, didn't mean to judge" said Jeremy, looking to her with a laugh. "Clearly you're not like some of the girls who when I told them I was doing computer sciences at college, would be like, oh you're one of those guys, a gamer who spends his time in the basement"

"No, I'm not" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah she's the one with the basement" said Sebastian, with a laugh and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay yeah shut up" said Mikki, with a laugh as well. "And that's only because my Mom doesn't want gaming stuff upstairs, so Dad converted the basement into an area for all that"

"Yeah, you should see the set up that have Jere" said Sebastian, with a nod and looked to his older brother. "Eric has old Nintendo systems, it's really awesome"

"Old Nintendo, really?" asked Jeremy, looking to Mikki with a smile. "What we talking here SNES?"

"Well there is that, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "But he's also got NES and Atari as well"

"Sweet" replied Jeremy.

"And what's the one that has the blue hedgehog game" said Marley. "I really like playing that one"

"That would be Sonic and it's Sega" said Jeremy, looking to her. "Do you guys have them as well"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Master System, Genesis and Saturn"

"Wow" said Jeremy, looking to her. "Seb so needs to be taking me around to your place one day to check this out, because that's sounds so awesome"

"Hmm sure" replied Mikki, with a smile. "You can come around, just as long as you don't mind have a girl beat your ass at video games"

"Okay, we're talking all three of you here right" said Jeremy, looking to them all.

"Me maybe" replied Kitty. "I can race a mean car game"

"I'm not really into the racing or shoot them up type of games" said Marley. "Although I do like Sonic and also Tomb Raider ones"

"They're still cool" replied Jeremy with a nod.

"Okay, well yeah come around one day when Rod and Marls have finished high school then" said Mikki.

"You don't mind me bring along Butthead" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a smile.

"Hey Butthead, will kick baby bro's ass if he keeps calling him that" said Jeremy, and Sebastian looked at him and laughed.

"Don't mind at all" replied Mikki, shaking her head; and Sebastian looked at her with a quick smile and kissed her.

"Okay, well we'll do that" said Sebastian.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing much" replied Sebastian. "What about you? Finished shopping yet, or is that a really dumb question?"

"Dumb question" said Kitty, with a laugh. "And maybe you can help Mikki with her shopping soon, she's going to be buying some sexy underwear and I'm sure you can appreciate that"

"I really hate you, right now" said Mikki, looking to her sister who smiled at her.

"No you don't" replied Kitty, with a smile; and the five of them continued to talk and eat lunch together, before heading off to do some more shopping.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this chapter. I wanted Sebastian to click well with Mikki's family from the start, much like she seemed to really click with his family. Because that is going to play a large factor into later, when I do write them separating for the short time when Mikki at least in the Runnin' verse of which this can be taken into account with; or even with Everywhere and where she stays with Blaine, as to what they were thinking about it all and the relationship of the two of them and it ending when they'd all thought this was it for the two of them._

 _Next chapter should hopefully be up soon, haven't yet started to write any of number 7, but have written a lot of things in regards to what is happening later on, like them breaking up for the whole California thing and what happens that we've not seen in Everywhere in regards to the two of them and their feelings for one another._

 _Anyway, as always thanks for being a loyal reader of my stuff; and I will catch you all again soon._

 _Love always_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and faves of this story so far. So this chapter sees moving into junior year of college; and the relationship between Mikki and Sebastian continuing to grow and for the two of them getting to a crucial point for that of establishing a future with one another._

 _I must point out, and I will note this when it does happen. Essentially at the moment this can be taken as the before of what we see later on happen in Everywhere - from where this idea originally came and my wanting to write Mikki with someone other than Blaine for a bit.  
_ _It will though and I will not this when it does happen, towards the end chapters start to connect up with the break up of Mikki and Blaine in 'Everywhere You Look" and there is going to be more there what we got to see at the start of 'Runnin' Back Home To You"; which is the story where I have Mikki realize that she never stopped loving Sebastian and return home to South Carolina to be with him._

 _I know as I have said before, that this pairing isn't to everyone's liking - but I like writing them together; after writing Mikki with Blaine for so long it's nice to be able to go and do something else; and also as well if you read the "Runnin'" story as well, and the extra extension to that one, then I am also going to be writing Blaine with a new OC, and she has been fun to create._

 _Anyway, apologies for the long winded author note this time; I just wanted to get all that out of the way so people aren't maybe as confused as they might have been about these stories of mine lately._

 _Thanks for reading as always; and you know what to do at the end; review, fave or follow!_

 _Love  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 7

Over the summer when Sebastian's brothers and Mikki's siblings had met on the few occasions that they did meet up, one being when Sebastian and Jeremy came over to Mikki's to play video games; and the other time when Henry insisted that Sebastian invite not only Mikki, but that of her parents, brother and sisters over to their house for a barbecue, so they could all get to know one another; having seen that even in the short time they had been together that Mikki and Sebastian were rather serious about one another; and thankfully to the relief of both Mikki and Sebastian, found that their families did get on rather well with one another.

After starting their junior year, with Sebastian this time driving Mikki to USC; since Marley was still driving the car that she had driven when she was also in high school, and also meaning that she wasn't have to pay that of parking costs at college; the first few months of the third year of college went off without a hitch; and Artie and Sebastian now living in the same dorm building as Mikki and Ellie, in Bates House, meant it was easier for Mikki and Sebastian to see one another more often.

The week of Thanksgiving, knowing that they were indeed going to be spending it each with their own families for that of the actual day; Mikki and Sebastian got back to their parents houses each on the Tuesday, having from then to the following Monday off for break from college; as well as Jeremy who got back the Wednesday afternoon from Alabama, where he'd gotten work as a computer security technician at one of the banks there; were sitting with Dylan and Brooke, as well as Marley, Kitty and Roderick in the Oliver Garden, having decided to go out for dinner without parental supervision the night before Thanksgiving.

"You know Jere" said Dylan, looking to his brother as the waitress that was serving them came over with some of the meals they had ordered before she headed off to get some more. "I think the waitress fancies you"

"What?" asked Jeremy, looking to his brother with a laugh. "That's just crazy talk"

"No, he's right" said Sebastian, with a nod as well. "Every time she comes over here she looks at you"

"Oh and how would you even know that" said Jeremy, looking to his younger brother. "Unless you're looking at her because you fancy her yourself"

"I have a girlfriend" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Yeah, but still doesn't mean you can't look" said Kitty, with a smile to him. "Although maybe it's not best to in front of your girlfriend, who is sitting right next to you"

"I wasn't looking, honestly" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki and shaking his head. "But you see it right, the waitress keeps looking at Tweedledum here"

"Yes, she does" said Mikki, with a nod. "And for the life of me I can't see as to why that would be"

"Oh you're hilarious Mikayla" said Jeremy, looking to her.

"Yeah, just watch and see" said Roderick and Jeremy looked at him with a frown.

"Hey no comments from young Padawan" said Jeremy, as the waitress came back over.

"Okay Chicken Alfredo, was who here now?" she asked, looking around the table.

"Umm that was me" said Marley, putting her hand up slightly as the waitress serving placed the meal in front of her and Marley gave a small smile. "Thank you"

"Sure" replied the girl waitressing, and looked around the table with the other dish still in her hand. "And the Tilipia Piccata?"

"Umm yeah here, thanks" said Jeremy, and she looked at him with a nod and placed the plate down in front of him.

"There you go Jeremy" she said, with a smile and walked away to get the remaining three plates for that of Kitty, Sebastian and Mikki who had yet to get what they had ordered.

"She knows my name" said Jeremy, looking at the others as the waitress walked away. "How does she know my name, I never said my name"

"Maybe that's why she has been staring at you" said Brooke. "Because she knows you somehow"

"Nope, can't say I have ever seen her before in my life" said Jeremy, looking to his older brother's girlfriend. "A girl like that, I'd remember believe me"

"So you do think she's cute, huh?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh; as the girl waitressing came back over now balancing that of the three remaining plates.

"Okay so I have two Chicken Parmigiana and one Chicken and Scampi" she said, looking to the three without meals.

"Chicken and Scampi here" said Mikki. "And the others are the Chicken Parmigiana"

"Okay" replied the girl waitressing with a nod, and placed the meals in front of them and went to walk away again.

"Just one other thing before you go" said Mikki, stopping her from walking away and the waitress turned back to her.

"Did you need more drinks or something like that?" she asked.

"No, it wasn't that" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "We were just kind of wondering how you know Jeremy"

"Oh" said the waitress with a laugh and looked over to Jeremy with a smile. "You really don't remember me do you"

"Umm should I?" asked Jeremy.

"Probably" she replied, with a nod. "But then again I don't look like I did back in high school"

"High school" said Jeremy, looking at her. "We went to high school together"

"Yeah we did" replied the girl waitressing with a laugh. "I was about a hundred pounds bigger, wore glasses, had braces, wore my hair always in pig tails and didn't really talk with many people there, because quite frankly it was the most horrible time of my life"

"No way" said Jeremy, looking at her when it finally seemed to dawn upon him who the girl now was. "Hippo"

"See you do know who I am" said the waitress with a laugh.

"Yeah, wow" said Jeremy. "You definitely do not look like that anymore, wow"

"Hmm well it's amazing what graduating from hell can do" she replied. "That and eating right and exercise"

"Yeah, well you look good" said Dylan, looking to her as well. "I mean even I remember you when I was a senior"

"My reputation was that of legendary I do agree" she replied with a laugh. "It was nice to see you all"

"Yeah, you too Hippo" said Jeremy, and she looked at him. "I'm sorry, I don't know what else to call you, I can't even remember your real name"

"It's okay, I don't think anyone took the time to even learn it in high school" she replied, looking to him with a smile. "It's Karen"

"Karen, right" said Jeremy with a nod. "Well I'm sorry for the name in high school, but you know we were kids right"

"Honestly I am over it" said Karen with a smile to him. "Let me all know if you need anything else"

"Sure thank you" said Brooke, as she headed away from them all.

"Holy crap I can't believe that's the Hippo" said Jeremy, looking at her as she walked away. "Damn she looks good"

"See that's what so typical about men" said Kitty, looking at him. "Won't give a girl with a nice personality the time of day just because she happens to be a couple of pounds overweight, but if she's skinny you're all like, damn I'd tap that"

"Guess you don't have to worry about that" said Jeremy, looking to her with a smile. "You don't have a nice personality"

"Bite me" said Kitty, as she ate some of her dinner.

"I just can't believe that, Karen is wow" said Jeremy.

"So you were all mean to her in high school because she was on the larger size" said Roderick, who unlike his sisters wasn't on that of the skinny side either.

"Yeah, but she kind of made herself an easy target too" said Jeremy looking to her. "She didn't even try to fit in with anyone, she was just a loner"

"Which you are definitely not Roddy" said Mikki, looking to her younger brother with a smile.

"I guess she decided after high school finished to change" said Brooke, as they all sat eating. "And as long as she's happy, I guess that's all that matters"

"Yeah it is" replied Jeremy, looking to her with a nod; and then looked over to where Karen was now serving some more customers in the restaurant, with a smile that didn't go unnoticed by that of the others that were also at the same table as him.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After Christmas break, and then getting back to college for the start of their second semester of their junior year; as it neared Valentine's Day, Mikki was sitting in her dorm room, that she once again was sharing with Ellie; which also happened this year to be the same dorm building as Sebastian and Artie, but on that of different floors from each other; Mikki was reading a book for one of her classes, whilst Ellie sat on her laptop computer typing up something for one of her classes; when there was a knock on the door of their room.

"I got it" said Mikki, placing a bookmark at the page she was up to and got off her bed and walked over to the dorm room door that was only able to be opened from the outside with a key; and turned the handle on that of her side to open the door, and saw Sebastian was on the other side.

"Hey babe" said Sebastian, with a smile when he saw her and Mikki let him walk into her room

"Hey you yourself" she replied, as she closed the door and Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Spending the night are we again Sebastian" said Ellie, with a laugh looking over to her two friends.

"Umm, I don't know" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "I just came over to show Mik something"

"Hmm, well let me know if you're planning to" said Ellie with a smile. "Because at least that way I can go to sleep with music on, so I don't hear anything.

"Sure, will do" said Mikki, with a laugh as she and Sebastian went and sat on her bed. "So what were you wanting to show me?"

"Hmm, this" said Sebastian, getting his phone out of his jeans pocket and going to the Facebook app on it. "Guess who has gone to Alabama for the weekend"

"I haven't got a clue as to who'd be going to Alabama for the weekend" said Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian showed her his phone and who he was talking about. "Oh wow, really"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "I saw over Christmas that they had added one another on here, and I also sent her through a friend request which she accepted; and yeah looks like she has gone to see big brother there"

"For Valentine's Day" said Mikki, with a laugh as she moved to sit behind Sebastian on her bed and wrapped her arms around him and resting into his shoulder.

"Yep" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as well. "I so want to give him heaps for this"

"Okay, that's just really mean" said Mikki, quickly kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh like he doesn't give you or me heaps about us, every single time he sees us" said Sebastian with a laugh.

"Are you talking about one of your brothers?" asked Ellie, looking over to the two of them talking.

"Yeah Jeremy" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a nod. "He's being kind of talking with this girl Karen, that he went to high school with but never really spoke with; and now it seems she has gone to Alabama for the weekend"

"Wow, yeah that's something" said Ellie, with a nod. "Sounds like that they may like one another"

"Yeah, I think so too" said Mikki, looking to her best friend. "And back me up it would be really mean for Seb to say something to him about her being there, right"

"I think it would be yeah" replied Ellie, looking to her and the Sebastian. "Especially if they aren't really sure what they are to one another yet"

"Uh huh" said Mikki. "Maybe when we do know if they're something, then you can start teasing him"

"You're going to as well, aren't you" said Sebastian, looking at her with a laugh.

"Oh you know I will" replied Mikki, with a smile. "I totally have to get him back for all the teasing he's done over you and me"

"Well granted, you do both make yourselves that of a really easy target for it" said Ellie, with a smile as she closed up her laptop. "Especially when you get all kissy with one another"

"We don't get all kissy with one another" said Mikki, looking at her best friend.

"Yeah you do" replied Ellie, with a laugh. "Which is why I have already organised to crash on the floor in Linda's dorm room on Sunday, because we all know we're not going to be separating the two of you that night at all; so believe me when I say I definitely don't want to be in a room with you both"

"Well if that's the case" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile. "And I'm going to be here, why don't you crash over at my dorm room, since I won't be sleeping in my bed there"

"You wouldn't mind that" said Ellie, looking to him. "Because it would be slightly more comfortable then a bunch of blankets on the floor"

"Not at all" replied Sebastian, shaking his head.

"In fact, you could go over there now even" said Mikki, looking to her best friend with a smile.

"Are you trying to kick me out of my own dorm room?" asked Ellie, looking to her also.

"Well you won't have to worry about headphones or anything like that if you were too" said Mikki, with a laugh. "You and Arts could both sleep in peace, knowing you won't hear anything"

"Fine, I guess I can disappear for the evening" said Ellie, with a smile. "Let you two do stuff"

"Okay yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod as Ellie stood up and grabbed a small bag from what was her closet and started putting a few things into it. "I'll let Artie know that you're going to be coming over"

"Yeah, well don't think that just because there is no one in the room with you" said Ellie, with a smile as she zipped up the bag as Sebastian texted a message to Artie. "That you won't be heard, we all know these walls are kind of thin, and next door neighbors are able to hear also what is going on"

"Yeah, I don't really care about them hearing stuff" said Sebastian, as he sent the text through to Artie and looked to Ellie. "Artie should be expecting you"

"Okay" replied Ellie, with a nod as she walked over to the dorm room door and opened it. "I'd say have fun, but I'm sure you're going to have that anyway"

"Yeah" said Mikki, looking to her best friend with a laugh. "See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" said Ellie, with a smile. "Bye Seb"

"Yeah bye Ell" he replied, looking to her with a smile. "Thanks"

"Sure anytime" she replied, with a laugh and then left the dorm room; closing the door behind her.

"Why didn't we ever think of that before now?" asked Sebastian, as he moved more on to Mikki's bed so that he was facing her. "Allowing our roommate to go and spend the night at that of the other's dorm room"

"I don't know" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "But it works even better that each of our friends, are friends with one another as well"

"Yeah it does" said Sebastian with a nod; as his phone beeped indicating a message had come through and he looked at it and laughed, seeing the reply from Artie.

 **Boom chicka wah wah**

"Idiot" said Sebastian, shaking his head, and looked to Mikki who gave a laugh also upon seeing what he'd wrote.

"Well he's not wrong there" said Mikki, with a smile also.

"No he's definitely not" replied Sebastian, with a smile also and kissed her; the two of them then enjoying that of a roommate free dorm room for the night together.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

As it neared that of a year for the two of them being together, Sebastian was sitting on his laptop typing up part of an assignment for one of his classes, as Artie who was also in the dorm room as well on his own laptop looked over to him.

"Have you applied for a dorm room next year" said Artie, looking at his best friend. "Cause I need to make sure when I fill out the preferred roommate option if you still want to be roomies next year"

"Umm, I haven't yet no" replied Sebastian, looking over to him and shaking his head. "But I'm not sure if I'm going to live on campus next year"

"Where else would you live?" asked Artie, with a laugh.

"I was actually thinking about asking Mikki if she wanted to get a place off campus together" said Sebastian, with a smile.

"Really?" asked Artie, with a small smile of his own. "You think you guys are at that point where you'd want to live together? You haven't even been together a year yet"

"Yeah I know how long we've been together" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "It's one year in two weeks. But it just feels so right with her, and I am kind of getting fed up with trying to squeeze on to a single bed with her if she sleeps here or I sleep over at hers"

"Yeah, that would be kind of a squeeze" said Artie, with a nod. "So you haven't asked her about this yet then"

"No not yet" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "I was actually going to bring it up tomorrow with her over coffee between our classes and see what she thinks about it"

"Okay, well I won't hit apply on mine just yet" said Artie, looking at his best friend with a smile. "Just in case she does think it's a bad idea"

"Hopefully she won't" said Sebastian, with a smile.

"I don't think she will either to be honest" said Artie with a laugh. "Maybe I should ask Kurt, if he'd be interested in being roomies next year; in case you aren't available"

"Yeah, I think he'd like that" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "He hasn't seemed to click with any of his roommates really, that guy last year was a total homophobic jerk"

"He was" said Artie, with a nod. "Anyway at least I have other options if my best friend bails on me"

"Oh I'm not bailing on you" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I just want to move in with my girlfriend, who no offence I'd rather sleep with then you"

"Yeah none taken" said Artie, with a laugh also; and the two of them talking some more, Sebastian finishing off that of his assignment and Artie getting some of one of his done, before the two of them headed towards sleep.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

The next morning as the Spring weather turned nasty with high levels of pollen; it saw Mikki contracting a bad case of sinusitis; and waking up with a massive headache from it as well as that of extremely itchy sore eyes and blocked nose, so when Ellie turned on the light in their dorm room in the morning, Mikki groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ellie, with a laugh as she woke up and got out of her bed, getting ready to head to the showers quickly before classes.

"Head hurts" muttered Mikki, from under her pillow. "Stupid allergies"

"Do you have any allergy medication?" asked Ellie, and Mikki pulled her pillow off her face and looked at her best friend with a nod.

"Yeah, I took some about three this morning" she replied. "But so far it's not working, and my head is killing me"

"It might take more than a few hours to work" said Ellie, with a small smile. "So it might be an idea to miss class today, because you're not going to be very productive if you're feeling like you are most likely feeling"

"Hmm, I wasn't planning on moving" said Mikki, as she snuggled back into her pillow and also hugging it as well, which she had placed back under her head. "I was going to stay right here"

"Yeah" replied Ellie.

"Could you maybe grab me some water or juice if they have it, from the food hall downstairs please?" asked Mikki, looking to her best friend.

"Sure" replied Ellie, with a nod. "Is there anything else you're wanting? Aspirin maybe?

"No I have them, thanks" said Mikki, with a small smile to her.

"Okay, I'll be back soon" said Ellie, with a smile to her roommate and gathered up the clothes she was planning to change into for that day as well as her shower supplies and headed out of the dorm room.

Grabbing her phone, Mikki sent a quick text message to Linda who was in both the classes that she took that day, asking her to get in relevant notes and also pass on to the teacher that she wasn't feeling quite that well and wouldn't be in class; and then also quickly typing one out to Sebastian also, telling him she wasn't feeling the greatest and that'd she miss out on lunch with him, and as she was about to press send got caught up in a sneezing attack, and placed her phone down, managing to grab some tissues trying to stop that of the dreadful allergies taking further hold, and after it passed lay back down in bed and tried to get back to sleep hoping that it would help her maybe feel a little better.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After first class was over later that morning, Sebastian headed over to the English and Journalism building to go and meet up with Mikki, having not seen her that morning, as he had an earlier class then she did on a Tuesday morning, so therefore she wouldn't need to leave as early as he did to get over to campus from the dorms.

Seeing Linda talking with Ellie, he headed over to the two girls that were friends with Mikki; and that over the course of almost a year of him being with his girlfriend, had also become good friends with as well.

"Hey" he said as approached the two girls looking at them with a smile. "Has Mik already headed off to the coffee shop?"

"Umm no, Mikki didn't come to class today" said Linda, looking to him.

"Really?" asked Sebastian, looking at her and then to Ellie. "How come?"

"She wasn't feeling well this morning, allergies" replied Ellie. "So she just stayed in bed. I would have thought she'd have sent you a message"

"I don't think she did, unless I missed it" said Sebastian, grabbing his phone from his jacket pocket and looking at it. "Nope, no message this morning. Last one was last night, saying she'd see me after first class"

"Maybe she just forgot" said Ellie, with a small smile. "Mik kind of gets in this kind of funk when she's sick and just doesn't like doing much"

"Umm yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Guess it shows what she thinks of me, huh"

"Oh don't think that" said Ellie shaking her head. "Mik loves you, believe me. That girl is crazy about you. But when she is sick, she's not the most pleasant person to be around, she's kind of needy"

"I don't mind her being needy" said Sebastian, with a small laugh. "She's meant to want me near if she isn't feeling well"

"That's sweet" replied Ellie, with a laugh. "And if you want to go deal with her, then you can. Because then she will not be asking me to go and get her stuff, like water and juice and more aspirin when she runs out"

"Yeah, I might go and see how she is feeling" said Sebastian, and quickly looked at the time on his phone. "My next class isn't for like two and a half hours, so I got time"

"Well you can take my keys to the dorm room" said Ellie, grabbing it out of her bag. "In case Mik's asleep and doesn't hear you knocking to come inside"

"Thanks" replied Sebastian, with a smile as he took the key from her. "I will keep it safe"

"Good" said Ellie, with a smile as well. "Just be warned sick Mikki, is clingy needy Mikki"

"Fine by me" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "I'll see you both later"

"Oh, can you take these notes for Mikki from class this morning" said Linda, stopping him before he walked away.

"Sure" replied Sebastian, grabbing the notes that she held out to him. "Is there anything she needs to know about them?"

"No, I think they're pretty self explanatory" replied Linda. "But if she has any questions, she can ask me"

"Okay, yeah thanks" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Later girls"

"Bye, tell Mikki I hope she feels better soon" said Linda.

"I will" he replied, with a nod to her.

"See you later Seb" said Ellie, with a smile to him.

"Yeah, later Ellie" he replied, with a smile to her as well and headed off back to the dorm building where both his and Mikki's dorm rooms were.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Heading up the stairs to the fourth floor of Bates House dormitory after going by one of the cafes on campus and grabbing some sandwiches and also drinks for the two of them; Sebastian went to Mikki and Ellie's dorm, and using the key that he'd been giving by Ellie opened the dorm room dorm and walked inside, and saw Mikki lying on her bed reading.

"Well you don't look all that sick to me" said Sebastian, with a laugh; as closed the door behind himself, and Mikki looked up at him with a laugh.

"Hey you" said Mikki, with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see my supposedly sick girlfriend" said Sebastian as he walked over to her and sat down on her bed. "Who didn't send a message to me telling me she wasn't feeling well"

"Umm yeah I did" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Nope you didn't" said Sebastian, with a smile and placing the food on to her bed that was still in the bag from the cafe, grabbed his cell phone out of his jacket, and opened up her message thread and showed her. "See no message from you"

"I know I sent one" said Mikki, marking her page in the book she was reading and then sitting up grabbed her own cell phone from the dresser table and saw that the message thread she had for Sebastian was still open, and then laughed. "Yeah, I typed it but didn't send it, see"

"How could you not send it" said Sebastian, with a laugh also as he took Mikki's phone from her and looked at what she had typed that morning.  
 **Hey babe, I feel like complete and utter crap. Stupid allergies and have bad headache too. So, won't be meeting up for coffee later this morning. You know where I am if you want to find me though, in bed asleep. Miss you and love you. xx**

"You're actually supposed to press this little button here when you have typed a message" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and pressed it so the message would send.

"I had a sneezing attack" replied Mikki, with a frown."And obviously forgot to press send"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as he handed back her phone to her and his own chimed indicating the message had now come through, and he looked it. "Sick girlfriend, nice to know"

"You're being mean" said Mikki, with a frown, but also couldn't help but crack a small smile and laugh either.

"Kind of, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her as well but also moved up closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "How you feeling though, really?"

"Now you're here, better" said Mikki, wrapping her own arms around him and hugging him as well.

"Hmm, well I am here for you" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Whatever you need or want, just ask"

"Maybe you could go and get us something to eat" said Mikki, with a smile; and Sebastian looked at her with a laugh.

"Way ahead of you babe" he said, grabbing the bag he'd placed on the bed just before and grabbed out a bottle of orange juice and water as well as a wrapped sandwich. "Turkey and Cranberry on Rye, and take your pick of drink"

"Hmm, you're too good to me" said Mikki, with a smile as she took the sandwich from him and also the bottle of orange juice.

"I'm sure you'd do exactly the same if I wasn't feeling well" said Sebastian to her.

"Hell no" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "If you're sick, you are keeping your boy germs to yourself"

"Thanks a lot sweetie" said Sebastian. "That really hurts"

"Yeah and I'm kidding" said Mikki, with a smile as she ate some of the sandwich. "You know I would totally be there for you as well, if you weren't feeling well"

"Hmm, I don't know if I believe you" said Sebastian, looking to her with a laugh as he also ate the sandwich he'd gotten for himself.

"I can promise you now, I totally would" replied Mikki, with a smile as she opened the bottle of orange juice and drank some of it.

"I know, I was just messing with you" said Sebastian, with a smile as well.

"Hmm, I was right before you're totally a mean boyfriend" said Mikki, with a smile of her own to him, and Sebastian nodded.

"So I was actually going to ask you this today over lunch, but I guess I still can and that was I was kind of wondering if you have applied for a room here on campus yet for next year?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki took another bite of sandwich and quickly chewed it.

"Hmm, nope" replied Mikki. "I should though, thank you for reminding me. We should definitely try for this dormitory building again next year, I like being in the same one as you"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "But I was actually thinking something else, other than that of being in this dorm building"

"Have you applied to another building and not told me about it" said Mikki, looking to him with a somewhat pout. "Because totally uncool boyfriend, right now"

"No, I have not done that" said Sebastian, leaning over to her and quickly kissing her with a smile. "And you are also all kinds of adorable when you're sick"

"Hmm, yeah I am also cranky when sick too" replied Mikki, poking him. "So talk, and make it fast"

"Okay" said Sebastian with a laugh and shaking his head, looked at his still pouting girlfriend. "I was actually thinking, what if we maybe move in together somewhere off campus next year for senior year"

"Move in together, seriously?" asked Mikki, looking at him; somewhat complexed by what he was proposing that they do.

"Seriously" replied Sebastian, with a nod and quickly kissed her again. "I was doing the math, and we both play about five thousand to live here on campus"

"I'm not sure at what the costs are, because it's all in sort of mashed together with all other costs" said Mikki, looking at him. "But go on"

"These dorms here about five two, trust me" said Sebastian, with a smile.

"I do trust you" replied Mikki, with a nod; and let Sebastian continue to talk.

"So both of us together, that is over ten thousand dollars" continued Sebastian. "And that's for nine months of the year, which works out to be to be about ten thousand between the both of us for a really small space; and the also for me car parking space rental, takes it up to about twelve thousand; and for a month and paying maybe seven hundred per month we can get an apartment; and have completely our own space. No roomies, no shared bathroom or eating areas; just completely us, on our own"

"Yeah wow" said Mikki, looking to him. "You've really thought about this, huh?"

"I have yeah, and if you look on the campus pricing for other dormitories, then they are also a lot more expensive than this one and also that of McBryde where Artie and I were the other two years" replied Sebastian with a nod.

"And we'd still have to share bathrooms in them as well" said Mikki, with a frown. "And some people really love to take their time and use up all the hot water"

"That and I hate to think what other things go on in bathrooms too" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Yeah, beyond gross" said Mikki, with a nod as she finished off the sandwich that Sebastian had bought around for her.

"So what do you think about moving in together?" asked Sebastian looking at her as he took a sip of water from the bottle he was drinking.

"Hmm" said Mikki, with a smile. "Just how far are we talking in terms of being away from that of campus?"

"No more than fifteen minutes by car" said Sebastian, looking to her also and trying to judge what she was thinking in regards to this.

"We would have to though buy stuff, right" said Mikki. "For this apartment, such as furniture and all that, it wouldn't come with all that"

"Yeah we would have to get that" replied Sebastian with a nod as he too finished eating. "But think how much more comfortable it would be to be in a bed that is not a small single, trying to not fall out of it"

"Well it would be much more comfortable, that we both know from when we have been in one another's bed over break from here, back at home at our parent's place" said Mikki, pulling Sebastian towards herself and lying them both back against her pillows and hugging herself into him tightly. "So much more comfortable when have a little more room with my freakishly tall boyfriend"

"I am not freakishly tall" said Sebastian quickly kissing her with that of a laugh as well, as he also pulled himself up on to her bed to more a comfortable lying position with her. "You're just insanely short"

"I'm not short" replied Mikki shaking her head slightly. "I'm fun sized"

"Yeah you're definitely that" said Sebastian, with a laugh tilting her face towards his and kissing her. "You're kind of sized perfect actually"

"Hmm, you too you're perfect size for me" replied Mikki, with a smile and kissed him back. "Let's do it"

"Really" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile. "You want us to move in together? You don't think this is too fast?"

"I do want to move in with you" replied Mikki with a nod. "And it's not too fast. I feel safe with you with, it feels right being in your arms at night"

"Yeah same here" said Sebastian, with a smile quickly kissing her. "Feels right and also I do like knowing your safe, right next to me"

"Uh huh" said Mikki, with a smile of her own as well. "But if this doesn't actually eventuate into anything and we miss out on off campus as well as here on campus and I have to live on the streets, then boyfriend totally to blame"

"I can promise you" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "That you will not be living on the streets"

"Good" said Mikki, letting out a sigh as she hugged him. "Because you would not be getting hugs from me then at all"

"Definitely don't want that, I love your hugs" said Sebastian as he also hugged her tightly to himself as well. "But we might be wanting to tell our parents this plan of ours as well, because essentially they are the ones who at the moment are footing our college tuition and that includes living on campus"

"If you can tell them what you just told me" said Mikki quickly kissing him. "What you said there in regards to how much it could save, then yeah I think they be okay with it"

"Me too" replied Sebastian, with a nod and looking to her with a smile. "How's your head feeling now? Still headache?"

"Hmm kind of" said Mikki, with a smile to him as well. "But you being here, makes me feel better. I do feel safe with you, like said before"

"Always going to be here for you, babe" replied Sebastian, placing a few kisses to her forehead. "Get some more sleep if you feel that will help"

"You have class this afternoon thought, right" said Mikki, looking at him.

"It's not going to kill me to miss one class" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her also. "I can catch up easily, being here with you is more important"

"Hmm 'kay" said Mikki, with a small sigh. "I love you"

"Love you too" replied Sebastian, with a smile; and let Mikki cuddle up against that of himself, falling into a sleep and he couldn't help but feel in that moment that everything with this girl that he had in arms and had known for barely that of a year, felt so much that of so right; and he never wanted to let that go.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having made the decision to for that of senior year get an apartment off campus when it became apparent how much they could actually save; Mikki and Sebastian then had to pose the idea to that of both sets of their parents, and deciding that it should be Sebastian calling point on it, since it was his idea initially, he asked his parents if they minded he and Mikki coming up to see them one weekend; and also if they were possibly able to have Mikki's parents come around to the house as well.

Agreeing to what was asked, Mikki and Sebastian made the short two hour drive from Columbia to Spartanburg to talk them early Saturday morning; that was also the same day that of exactly a year ago they had gone out on their first date, and getting to Sebastian's parents just before midday, Sebastian pulled into the driveway and they saw that Mikki's parents were already present at his house.

Turning his car off, and getting out of it along with Mikki; Sebastian went and took her hand and the two of them walked up to the front door, and opening the unlocked door; the two of them walked inside the Smythe residence.

"Mom, Dad?" asked Sebastian, as he closed the front door behind himself. "Hello?"

"Living room, Slugger" came Henry's voice; and heading in that direction, Mikki and Sebastian saw when they entered both sets of their parents sitting in the room talking.

"Hi" said Mikki, looking to him all with a smile, as Sebastian lead her over to the vacant two seater couch that was in the room, sitting them both down and making sure to keep that of a little distant between them.

"Hi sweetheart" said Midge, looking to her daughter with a smile. "And Sebastian, hello"

"Hi Midge" replied Sebastian, giving her a quick smile; and then looking to the others as well. "And hi everyone else"

"Yes hello my beautiful boy" said Abby, with a smile to him; making for just a brief moment Sebastian go slightly red in the face with his Mom's sign of affection for him.

"Have you been here long, Mom and Dad?" asked Mikki, looking to her parents and seeing that they had coffee, so they hadn't obviously just arrived.

"About thirty minutes" said Eric, looking to his daughter. "And we've just been talking about what you two could possibly want to be discussing with us all together"

"And there is one reason I can possibly think of why you asked Mikki's parents to come over here and talk with both us together" said Abby, looking to her son and then Mikki. "And I really hope that it's not what I am thinking, because I really do not want to be a grandmother yet, and don't think either of you want to be parents yet either"

"You think I'm pregnant" said Mikki, with a laugh; looking at the four of the parents, as they in turn looked to her and also Sebastian who shook his head. "Believe me that is not, no. I am definitely not pregnant"

"I'm sure you're both aware that we do sleep together" said Sebastian, looking at both his parents and also Mikki's. "But we're being safe"

"Okay well that's kind of a relief to know that this is not what you are wanting to talk to us is about" said Midge.

"Hmm yes, good for Sebastian" said Eric, looking at with a slight smile. "Means I don't have to kill him for getting my little girl pregnant"

"Oh you wouldn't be the only one killing him" said Henry, looking to the other male with a laugh and then to his son. "I'd be right there with you"

"Yeah, okay no one is going to be killing me" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"And if I did happen to be pregnant, which totally not; let's make that very clear here" said Mikki. "You would seriously leave to me raise a baby on my own, having killed off their father"

"You wouldn't be alone with it sweetheart" said Midge, with a smile. "It would have grandparents, just not a father"

"Okay, so definitely know not to get pregnant before I'm married then" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Or get a girl pregnant when not married to her" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile, and Mikki nodded her head.

"So what is that you two wanted to talk to us about then?" asked Abby, looking at the two younger ones in the room.

"This is your idea" said Mikki, with a laugh looking to Sebastian. "So you can talk"

"Right yeah, you have said that already" he replied with a smile to her and then looked to both sets of their parents. "So I was thinking maybe living off campus next year and have suggested to Mikki that the two of us live together"

"You want to live together?" asked Midge, looking to Sebastian and then Mikki who nodded her head.

"Before you say it's fast, yeah you're right it kind of is" said Mikki. "But you can't say much when you and dad moved in together after being together only that of six months; whereas Seb and I have now been dating for a year, actually as of today"

"Really, one year today" said Abby. "I honestly didn't realize it was that long"

"Yeah, and you come to spend it with your parents" said Henry, with a laugh. "Weird kids, we have"

"Oh well I'm taking Mikki out tonight" said Sebastian, looking to his father with a smile.

"Where exactly is that again?" asked Mikki, trying to get him to let her know, since all her attempts so far had failed.

"Still not telling you" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a smile and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"So, this moving in together?" asked Eric, looking to the both of them. "It's something you both are wanting to do?"

"Yeah it is" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"And it kind of does make more sense in terms of costs" said Sebastian.

"So what is it you thinking here, Slugger?" asked Henry, looking at his son.

"Well firstly I know the costs for college for both Mikki and I, you are paying for and that includes living on campus" said Sebastian.

"Yes, that is correct" said Eric, looking at his daughter's boyfriend with a nod.

"And well I was doing the math on it, and between both Mikki and I, if the costs are added together is over ten thousand dollars for that of nine months of the year, plus also for me an extra cost for parking my car" replied Sebastian.

"And Seb's figured out that an apartment off campus for that of a twelve month period, would cost significantly less" said Mikki, looking to both sets of parents present. "Even though obviously at first we'd probably have to buy some things if we were to do this, but that would only be a one off cost"

"Whilst all that's good in theory" said Abby, looking at the two of them. "Do you think living off campus will be the right thing in terms of study and keeping motivated and all that"

"If you think we will goof off and cut classes, Mom" said Sebastian, looking to her. "Then no, we both know that we want to have our degrees completed; and even after that I still plan on going to law school. None of us that has changed with either of us, just more so that we kind of think it's more practical to live together"

"I don't think any of us think you would shirk getting your degrees" said Midge looking at her daughter and Sebastian. "But you're going to be in your own little bubble essentially, and you're going to have to take in to account that sometimes that will probably cause the both of you to be distracted by one another"

"Probably yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "But I think we both have enough self control to not let that happen"

"Definitely" said Sebastian, with a nod. "And we were also thinking maybe, that so Mik and I aren't completely relying on all of you to foot the costs of us living together; that we could maybe get part time jobs, so then we'd be able to pay bills, buy food and all that sort of other stuff as well"

"As long as that either won't cut into getting your degrees" said Abby.

"It wouldn't" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "I worked at Lizzie's for all of junior and senior year of college and I still managed to graduate with a GPA of 3.3"

"And I worked as a shelf stocker at Bi-Lo" said Sebastian, looking to them all. "And managed AP classes as also keeping up my GPA"

"And we'd only take a few shifts per week, just for some extra money" said Mikki. "That's all"

"So I guess what we both need to know is if you're okay with this?" asked Sebastian.

"I am yeah" said Henry with a nod, giving them both a smile, and looked to Abby. "I think your Mom's okay it with as well"

"Yes as long as they both are responsible with this" said Abby, looking to the two of them.

"We will totally be responsible here" said Sebastian, looking at his parents with a smile. "Thanks"

"And well I guess Midge or I can't really say anything to argue with you over this, we moved in together just before we graduated senior year of college" said Eric, with a laugh.

"That is true" replied Mikki, with a laugh herself. "It would kind of make you both hypocrites, if you were to do that"

"So we can do this then" said Sebastian, looking the four parents. "We have your blessing to do so?"

"Yes, sweetheart you do" said Abby, looking at him with a smile. "But there is one condition"

"Okay, and that is what?" asked Sebastian, to his mother.

"You at least once invite all four of us here, over for dinner" said Abby, with a laugh.

"I think we can do that, yeah" said Mikki, with a smile; and the six of them continued to talk, in regards to the plan for Mikki and Sebastian moving in together with one another and what essentially the young couple would be needing for that of their own apartment; before Mikki ans Sebastian left to celebrate that of their one year anniversary together.

* * *

 _End Note: Firstly I wanted the part with Jeremy meeting Karen, again; and having known her during his time sort of in high school it is rather different to that of Mikki and Sebastian getting together with one another; and also Dylan and Brooke who also met during college as well coming to be together._

 _The writing Mikki, as needy when she is sick; if you've read the Runnin' story, then you will know she continues to be that when she is older as well; and definitely loves to have Sebastian nearby when she isn't feeling well, so that is just essentially establishing that part in the continuity of things._

 _And maybe it is soon for the two of them even think about moving in together; but for them their relationship just feels so natural and right, that for them it's the right step in that of possibly building a life together (depending what you take after a certain part as being the story in San Francisco; and if she stays there or goes back to South Carolina)._  
 _I must admit I do wish, kind of now that I planned Everywhere a little more before I started writing it; and that's only because I would have now that I think about it more have had Sebastian move to San Francisco with Mikki. But if that had happened, then I'd not be writing these stories; and then they'd be no plans for other new girl and also as well the other 4 stories I have also planned out that will fall in with the Everywhere/Runnin' verse as well; which I am really excited to get published on here soon when some others are done!_

 _Anyway, I have yapped enough I think. As always thank you for your support and until next chapter of something!  
Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and story follows on the last chapter for this.  
_ _So this new chapter sees Mikki and Sebastian finish off their junior year; and then mainly it's more or less tying up somethings from the last chapter; as well as throwing in a couple of other twists, for later on down the road with that of reveals. And if you know me, then you really do know by now to always expect the unexpected; because when you think I am going to zig, I will zag!  
_ _So read carefully and see if maybe you might be able to pick up just what I am sneakily foreshadowing - and this won't just be in that of the stories where Mikki goes back to Sebastian, but it will also become an interesting plot line in Everywhere You Look as well._

 _I should quickly mention if you see any character that isn't that of Glee character, they belong to me and can't be used without my permission! Or others you do recognize belong to that of the creators of the show, and I just play with them for fun!_

 _Thanks always for reading, and you all know what to do at the end of the chapter!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 8

As junior year finished, and exams were all over and done with; Mikki and Sebastian headed back to Greer and Spartanburg in what would probably be the final time that they would live with their parents over the course of the summer, since after discussing it with both sets of parents; had been looking for apartments located in close to proximity to the college, and were hopefully going to hear back soon from one of them after putting any a few applications at different ones, to let them know that they could move into their own space.

After getting back to their parents, two weeks prior and spending or at least trying to spend most days together, if Mikki wasn't helping out Lizzie at the cafe; Sebastian and Mikki were waiting near baggage claim at Greenville-Spartanburg International Airport on a Thursday afternoon, for Jeremy who had a week off from his work, and decided to come up from Georgia and visit his family.

"You know this whole excuse of wanting to see us, is just that of complete and utter crap" said Sebastian, with a laugh and looking to Mikki; who he had his arms around the waist of as they waited for the middle Smythe's flight to arrive in.

"Yes, I do know" replied Mikki, with a laugh as well. "And I also know that the reason you said to your dad, that we'd go and pick Jeremy up from here is so you can give him hell about possibly maybe dating Karen"

"Don't admit that you're not wanting to either" said Sebastian, with a quick smile to her and also kissing her. "And there is definitely no maybes about it, the two of them are dating"

"And Jere has told you this?" asked Mikki with a laugh.

"Well not in those words exactly" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "But I am pretty sure there is something there, and Dylan has also said he thinks it's something more than just the two of them talking as well"

"Oh well then if you two think it's something then it's definitely something" said Mikki, with a smile.

"I thought Dad was going to be picking me up from the airport" said Jeremy as he walked over to the two of them with the bag he'd taken on as carryon baggage. "But I got Bash and Mouse instead"

"Yeah, well I wanted to see my big brother" said Sebastian, with a smile to him. "And also give him a hug"

"Okay" said Jeremy, with a laugh as Sebastian gave him a hug. "I know what this is, you want to grill me about what Karen and I are before anyone else"

"No of course not" said Sebastian, with a smile and shaking his head. "Can't a guy by happy to see his older brother who lives like eight hours away now"

"Sure" replied Jeremy with a laugh. "But see the thing is Bash, I kind of know how you think. Because well you're my brother, and I know that you are just like me"

"Well I'm not that mean" said Mikki, with a smile to Jeremy; who in turn looked at her with a laugh.

"Yeah right" he replied with a laugh. "You really are the epitome of what I think an annoying little sister would have been like"

"Hmm, you're right" said Mikki, with a smile. "Jeremy and Karen sitting in a tree, K.I.S..."

"Really that's so middle school" said Jeremy, with a laugh.

"Oh would you prefer the grown up version then?" asked Mikki. "F.U.C..." and Sebastian put his over his girlfriend's mouth to stop her from finishing.

"Mikayla" he said, looking at her and shaking her head.

"Wha, jus havin fu" muffled back Mikki, since Sebastian's hand was still over her mouth.

"I got no problem with that" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "Just maybe leave the rude version until we're driving home"

"You little brother, encourage her" said Jeremy, looking at him and Sebastian laughed and removed his hand from over Mikki's mouth.

"Believe me Mik doesn't need encouraging to be dirty minded" he replied with a smile.

"I bet she doesn't" said Jeremy, with a laugh. "I really don't need to hear or even want to think, of the dirty thoughts that come from Mikki's mind or what she does with those thoughts"

"Hmm, and you never will know" said Mikki, with a smile; as Sebastian went slightly red in the face and Jeremy laughed, and the three of them left the airport heading back to the Smythe family residence.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

The next day, having organized with Karen to go and see a movie that night and have dinner around at his parent's house beforehand since as it turned out after hearing things from Sebastian and also Mikki, were also curious and keen to meet the girl that had gone to the same high school as their sons; Jeremy went and picked her up from her place and then bought her around to that of the Smythe residence; where not only Sebastian was with Mikki who was also going to be at dinner, and then going to the movies with him and Karen; because he was still trying to get them to believe that the two of them were just that of friends and not dating so had asked them to come along; but it was also going to be Dylan and Brooke as well, who when getting a call from Sebastian the night before and telling them what was happening, had also decided that they too would tag along as well.

Sitting in the living room talking, whilst Jeremy was picking up Karen; Dylan and Brooke who'd recently gotten engaged were talking with Mikki and Blaine about what they may possibly be thinking of doing for that of their wedding.

"So this is going to be next year then" said Mikki, looking to both Brooke and Dylan; as Brooke nodded her head. "Why not before then?"

"Well I want to teach for a few more years before starting to have kids on my own" replied Brooke, looking to Mikki. "And also as well Dyl and I want to maybe before that as well do a bit travelling too"

"Hmm, we really want to go and check out Croatia and places like that" said Dylan, with a smile to his fiancée. "And doing with a kid in tow, not something we want"

"Yeah I think that is one of the things my parents regretted, having gotten married and also then having me so young" said Mikki, looking to the two of them. "That they weren't really able to travel around as much, because it is hard with a kid; let alone more than one kid"

"That's exactly what we were thinking" replied Brooke, with a nod; as Jeremy who had arrived back walked into the living area along with Karen.

"So you remember Dylan, and then there is also my younger brother Sebastian" he said as they entered.

"Sure yeah" replied Karen, looking to Dylan with a small smile. "Nice to see you again Dylan"

"Yeah you too Karen" said Dylan, with a smile also.

"And you must be baby brother Sebastian" said Karen, looking to him; and Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah although not so much baby, since I have just turned twenty one" replied Sebastian with a laugh.

"Bash, you're always going to be the baby of the family" said Jeremy with a laugh as well. "Deal with it"

"Well it does get make me Mom's favourite, that's one of the perks of being the youngest" said Sebastian, with a smile to him.

"And first born as well, too" said Dylan with a laugh. "Totally gets you being a fave child as well; whereas the one in the middle, is just kind of there"

"Totally true" said Mikki, with a nod. "Me and Rod are totally the two faves in my house too, oldest and youngest"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a laugh; as Brooke, Mikki and Dylan laughed as well, and Karen gave a small laugh too.

"So uh yeah, that's the evil girlfriends of brothers" said Jeremy with a laugh.

"Yeah, I remember you were both at the Oliver Garden also" replied Karen, with a smile to Brooke and Mikki. "It's lovely to see you again"

"You too" replied Mikki, with a smile to her. "And I'm Mikayla, or Mikki which most people call me; by the way, since Jeremy forgot to make actual proper introductions"

"What you mean your name isn't evil girlfriend of baby brother" said Jeremy with a smile.

"Not unless you want me to start calling you that other name I gave you when I first met you" said Mikki, with a smile to him; and Jeremy looked to Sebastian.

"Control your girlfriend, will you" he said, as Sebastian looked at him and laughed.

"Hey, you're the one who is making it easy for us to tease you here" replied Sebastian, with a smile to him; as Dylan also looked to Jeremy and Karen.

"And also as well, what my dilweed of a little brother hasn't mentioned is, Brooke isn't actually my girlfriend" said Dylan.

"Oh I thought he said you two were dating and living together" said Karen, looking to him. "Did I mishear that?"

"No not at all" replied Brooke, with a laugh. "We do live together, and I guess you can say we do date; but also we're engaged as well"

"Oh wow congratulations" said Karen, looking to the two of them with a smile.

"Really" said Jeremy, looking to his older brother and shaking his head. "You only got engaged like two weeks ago, I haven't gone around telling everyone that my big brother is going to be getting hitched soon"

"Well you could have at least filled in your girlfriend" said Dylan, with a laugh; as Karen blushed slightly, as Henry came into the living room.

"Hi, sorry guys; I saw you come up the driveway Jere" said Henry, looking to him and also Karen. "But I was on the phone talking with Mitch"

"That's fine dad" said Jeremy, looking to him with a smile; as Henry looked to Karen.

"Hi Henry Smythe" he said, holding out her hand to her. "Nice to meet you"

"Hi Mr Smythe, I'm Karen" she replied, with a smile to him. "It's really nice to meet you as well"

"Yeah Henry is fine" he replied, with a laugh. "Mr Smythe was my dad, and well I would like to think I am nothing like him, so Henry is just fine"

"Sure, Henry" said Karen, with a smile; as Henry looked to Sebastian, Dylan, Brooke and Mikki.

"And you four aren't giving Jeremy a tough time here now are you?" asked Henry with a smile.

"Would we do something like that?" asked Dylan with a smile.

"Yeah, we're not like that, Dad" said Sebastian, with a smile as well.

"Hmm sure" replied Henry, with a laugh. "I know my boys; and both you girls as well. Don't think I know you're finally getting pay back"

"Never" said Dylan, with a smile as Henry shook his head with a smile.

"Yeah and please tell me Uncle Mitch isn't also going to be here tonight" said Jeremy, looking to his father with a sigh. "I don't think I can bear to have any more people here"

"No, he's not" replied Henry, looking to his middle son and shaking his head with a laugh also. "But I was going to be heading over to Raleigh tomorrow, so if any of you want to come along and have dinner at his restaurant with me and Abby, then you're more than welcome too"

"Yeah that might be good" said Dylan, with a nod. "Be nice to see Uncle Mitch and Aunt Julie again"

"Agree" said Sebastian, with a smile to his older brother and then looked to Mikki. "And if you want to come along then that be cool, because my cousin Siobhan has actually being asking when she is going to get to meet you"

"Sure, sounds like a plan" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian with a smile also. "I have seen the numerous comments from your cousin on Facebook, about when are you going to introduce me, so be nice to meet her"

"Yeah, you and Shrieky will make a good pair" said Jeremy, with a laugh. "Both of you never shut up"

"Oh you mean both of them love to tease you" said Dylan, with a laugh to his older brother.

"Yes, that too" replied Jeremy with a nod.

"Okay, well I have to go and put the dinner on that Abs has prepared; and she should be home in about an hour from now" said Henry, looking to the six younger ones in the living room. "Play nice with one another"

"Did you need any help Henry?" asked Brooke, looking at the man who would soon be her father in law.

"No, it's fine Brooke" replied Henry looking to her with a smile. "Abs has written down instructions for me, thinking that I don't know how to turn the oven on; but thank you for offering"

"She only did that Dad because one day you turned the oven up way too high, and we ended up with pot roast that was like eating leather" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Yes, as she and all of you keep reminding me" replied Henry with a laugh.

"Thank god we had pizza on speed dial" said Jeremy with a laugh.

"Hmm" replied Henry, looking to his middle son and then to the other two Smythe boys. "You know how I said be nice to him; forget that, grill him for me will you"

"Dad, come on" said Jeremy, with a groan; as Henry walked away with a laugh. "What did I ever do to you"

"So I guess what we're really wanting to know" said Dylan, looking to his younger brother. "What exactly are you and Karen here?"

"Friends" said Jeremy, looking to his older brother; and the six of them continued to talk, with Karen and Jeremy also taking a seat in the living room, until Abby got home from work and they all had dinner together, before the six younger ones headed to the movies.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Monday morning, after having got back from Raleigh on Sunday afternoon after having spent all of Saturday there and staying the night; and meeting Sebastian's aunt and uncle, as well as his two cousins Siobhan and Alexander; Sebastian who had then spent the Sunday at Mikki's house, was getting ready to head home to his own place and let Mikki go shopping with her sisters and also her two cousins, who had already met since the oldest of the two since she was also at University of South Carolina and had just finished her freshman year, and then also the younger one when they had come to Greer a few months prior for Marley's birthday dinner.

"Are you sure you don't want to come shopping?" asked Mikki, as the two of them where they were currently downstairs near the front door were saying bye to each other.

"Shopping with you, your two sisters and two cousins" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I think that's what the definition of hell would be"

"Hmm, well that's your loss" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Means you won't get maybe lucky in the dressing rooms of one of the department stores"

"Sex in public, not something I really think I want to be doing" said Sebastian, shaking his head.

"Too bad, it was going to involve some lingerie as well" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"You can get the lingerie by all means" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "I'd just prefer it in the privacy of what will soon be our own place"

"Yeah, okay" said Mikki, with a smile and kissed him; as Roderick walked from downstairs and looked at the two of them and shaking his head.

"Just think soon you two won't have to be saying goodbye to one another all the time" said Roderick, with a laugh. "In fact you're probably going to end up being sick of seeing each other all the time"

"Won't happen" replied Mikki with a laugh and looked to her younger brother. "So what are you doing today, since no school"

"I was just going to head downstairs and play some video games" replied Roderick, looking to her with a smile. "Because there is no way I want to go shopping with you, Leesy, Kitty and the cousin two"

"I know right" said Sebastian, looking to him with a laugh. "I told Miks that is the definition of hell"

"Definitely" replied Roderick with a nod to him. "You know if you're not doing anything, you're quite welcome to stick around here and play some video games with me"

"Sure, yeah" said Sebastian, with a smile to him. "If that's cool with you, and also Mik"

"Of course, it's fine by me" said Mikki, looking to her boyfriend and quickly kissing him. "Just as long as you're here when me and my sisters return from shopping"

"I can be" replied Sebastian, looking to her as well. "Especially if I get to see what you might have bought that I'd like"

"I think I can do that" said Mikki, with a smile to him, and Sebastian quickly kissed her.

"I thought your boyfriend was leaving" said Kitty coming down the stairs along with Marley. "And we were going shopping"

"We are going shopping, yes" replied Mikki, turning to her sisters. "However Seb's going to stick around and play some video games with Roddy whilst we're gone"

"That's really nice of you" said Marley, looking to Sebastian with a smile.

"Well don't really have much else planned today. Dyl and Bee are back in Gaffney, and Jere's doing something with Karen, who he is still claiming, not his girlfriend" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "So I'd just be going home and probably doing nothing much of nothing"

"Uh huh great" replied Kitty, with a smile and taking Mikki's hand. "Have fun with guy stuff, whilst we go do girl stuff"

"Sure, thanks" said Sebastian, looking to Kitty with a laugh.

"I'll see you later babe. Love you" said Mikki, looking to Mikki with a smile.

"Yeah, love you too" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her; and Kitty rolled her eyes and Marley laughed.

"Do I need to be asking Kurt for a crowbar here?" asked Kitty, with a laugh.

"No, you don't" replied Mikki, turning to her sister with a laugh as well. "We're going"

"Good, because I told Kenz and Sami we'd meet them in like thirty minutes" said Kitty.

"Oh well, with the way you drive" said Mikki, looking to her younger sister with a laugh. "We'll make it there in twenty minutes"

"Yeah" replied Kitty, with a laugh; and the three Kapowski's girl left their house, leaving Sebastian to spend the day playing video games with Roderick; whilst they went and shopped with their two younger cousins.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Sitting in Haywood Mall along with her two sisters, and cousins from her mother's side; Kendrix who was nineteen and also at the University of South Carolina, and Samantha; or Sami as she preferred to be called and who was sixteen and still in high school, were sitting eating and talking with one another after already having done a lot of shopping prior to grabbing lunch.

"So they really thought the reason you and Seb were wanting to talk with them all, was because you were pregnant?" asked Sami with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh as well. "And I'm not sure how well that would have gone with Grandpa if I were to be"

"Oh he'd be mad, we all know that and he'd probably tell Mikki that it would have to be adopted out too" said Kitty, with a sigh; all of them knowing that when Shelby was still in high school that she had gotten pregnant by her then high school boyfriend and they decided, with some coaxing from both sets of their parents; to adopt the eventual little girl that she had, out to another family who were better equipped to take care of her. "I still can't believe he made Auntie Shels do that"

"Well granted Kits, she was only seventeen at the time" replied Marley, looking to her. "I mean could you imagine having had a baby at that age, not even having finished high school"

"Of course, I couldn't imagine it" replied Kitty, shaking her head. "But it's weird to know that we have another cousin out there, who really doesn't know anything about us or even her two half sisters"

"I remember I asked Mom once, when I was younger; if we could go find her" said Kendrix, with a small smile.

"What did she say when you asked?" asked Mikki, looking to the oldest of her two cousins.

"That as much as she would love to know what she is like" replied Kendrix. "That she wanted it to be up to her, if she wanted to find out about us"

"I guess I can see the point she has" said Marley, looking to all of them. "She might not even know that she is adopted"

"That's true" said Sami, with a nod. "Still I think it would have been nice to have another big sister"

"I think it would be weird" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "I wouldn't be the oldest cousin on this side, and I kind of like being that"

"And we love that you are that" said Kendrix, with a smile to her. "But don't you think you would have loved someone older you could have maybe gone to for advice, like we have with you"

"Hmm maybe, I don't know" replied Mikki, with a laugh; and the five cousins continued to eat and then once done went back on with their shopping day.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Towards the start of August; after discussing if they would move in together for that of their senior year and having been together for nearly a year and a half; Mikki and Sebastian, they were still waiting to hear back from any one of the apartments that they had put an expression of interest in on, and were hoping to find out soon in regards to that since their senior year would be starting very soon, and they wanted to at least get all moved in and settled before then.

Having received an email from the leasing agent of one of the apartment blocks that they had gone and put an enquiry in about a two bedroom apartment that was a fifteen minute drive from campus; upon learning through an email that they had been accepted into the block, Sebastian drove around to Mikki's house in Greer from his parent's in Spartanburg, and once there parked his car behind what was sort of that of Mikki's and went up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Waiting at the door for a few moments, Marley came and opened it, "Hey Seb" she said with a smile and held the door open for him to walk inside the house.

"Hey Marls. Getting scared for your freshman year yet?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh looking at Marley as she closed the front door.

"No" replied Marley, with a laugh. "Maybe when I get over to California, then I will be scared a little; but not just yet"

"Well you know anything you need to know college wise, Mik or I; we're just a call away" said Sebastian.

"Yeah, thanks" replied Marley with a smile. "So Mik is up in her room reading, I'm guessing you're over to see her"

"Of course" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Thanks"

"Sure" replied Marley with a laugh also, as he headed up the stairs to Mikki's bedroom.

Getting to Mikki's room and seeing the door ajar, Sebastian pushed and walked into Mikki's room and saw her lying on her bed up against her pillows reading.

"Hey babe" he said, as he went over her bed and sat next to her.

"Hmm hey you" replied Mikki, with a smile and kissing him.

"What you reading?" asked Sebastian, as he leant against her pillows next to her and also put an arm around her shoulder, letting her then lean against that of him more.

"Umm Fallen" replied Mikki, showing him the cover of the book. "Just something sort of mindless after so many heavy books in the past year"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh and kissed her. "So you check your emails this morning?"

"No, haven't" replied Mikki, looking at him and grabbing her bookmark to keep her place in the book. "Why?"

"Hmm so you don't know then" said Sebastian, with a smile.

"Know what?" asked Mikki, as she put the book on her side table.

"I'm not going to tell you" replied Sebastian with a laugh.

"What if I do this" said Mikki, with a smile and moved to wrap her arms around his shoulders and then kissed him.

"Nope" replied Sebastian shaking his head. "You can kiss me all you want, not going to tell you"

"Seb" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Grab your laptop and have a look if you want" he replied with a smile.

"Fine, but that means you don't get kisses" said Mikki, with a smile as she unwrapped her arms from him and got off her bed, and went over to where her laptop was on her desk in the room and then went and sat back down on the bed.

Opening up the computer and starting it up, Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist and started placing kisses at her neck.

"You do realize that my brother and sisters are home" said Mikki, with a laugh; as she typed in her password for the computer.

"Yep, but I don't think they will care if I do this" replied Sebastian with a laugh.

"Hmm, neither do I to be completely honest" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Just as long as you don't make it obvious by leaving any marks, because try explaining that one to my mom and dad"

"I will be discreet" replied Sebastian, with a smile; as Mikki went into her emails.

"Okay so what am I looking for here?" she asked as she looked over the messages unread in her inbox.

"You'll know which one I am referring to when you see it" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he continued to kiss at her neck.

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a sigh as she glanced over the messages that were there to be read.

"Is it this one, that you've forwarded me that says in message subject, 'Read this, I love you...'"

"Yep, open it" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Opening" said Mikki as Sebastian, went back to placing kisses down her neck and she read over it. "Oh wow"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, hugging her against himself tightly. "I got the email this morning about the apartment off campus, and it's been approved if we still want it"

"Of course we still want it" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "No more rules from silly RA's, no more having to fit on horrible single beds"

"Exactly" said Sebastian, with a nod. "No more having to make times for us, around that of roommates this year"

"No" replied Mikki with a smile, and kissed him. "So we won't have to worry about anyone walking in on us doing this"

"We won't" replied Sebastian, shaking his head and kissing her back. "That and also other things; I think we literally scarred Artie for life when he walked in on us a few months ago"

Mikki looked at him and laughed and shut down the lid of her laptop, not bothering to shut it down and placed it on the bedroom floor, and then pushed Sebastian against her pillows.

"I'm going to enjoy being able to do this every night" said Mikki, with a smile to him.

"Oh really now?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh. "And just what is that my Minnie mouse?"

"Hmm this" replied Mikki, kissing him; and he returned the kiss pulling her as close as he could towards himself so their bodies were lying flush with one another, and Mikki looked at him with a smile.

"Oh I will make sure we do this every night babe" replied Sebastian, with a smile; the two of them getting caught up in kissing one another, and then hearing that of a cough nearby obviously trying to grab their attention.

They stopped kissing and both turned to the door to see Kitty leaning against the door frame with an amused look on her face.

"Can we help you with something Kit?" asked Mikki, looking at her younger sister.

"Pretty sure you're only interested in helping out one another at the moment" replied Kitty with a laugh.

"Uh huh" said Mikki, still looking at her sister. "So you're here because?"

"Just letting you know I am heading out to catch up with some of my old high school friends and that I will be home later" said Kitty with a laugh.

"Okay yeah great, bye now" replied Sebastian looking at her.

"Hmm, yeah before you and my sister get carried away doing stuff Seb" said Kitty, looking to him with a laugh. "You might take a moment to realize that impressionable high school freshman to be is still home, and we don't want him thinking it's okay to do what you both clearly are wanting to do right now"

"I'm pretty sure mom and dad have already explained all that stuff to him" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Oh I'm sure they have as well" said Kitty, with a smile. "But he doesn't need to be hearing his sister and her boyfriend going at it with one another"

"Really, that's how you're going to phrase it" said Mikki with a laugh, as her and Sebastian both looked at her, and Kitty gave them a smile.

"Yep that's how, later guys" she said with a smile to them both. "Have fun"

"Okay bye" replied Mikki, with a sigh and Kitty laughed leaving her sister's bedroom.

"Total buzzkill" said Sebastian and Mikki looked at him and nodded, quickly kissing him.

"Hmm that it is" replied Mikki with a sigh. "But think soon, no one to disturb us"

"Definitely looking forward to it" said Sebastian quickly kissing her.

"Yeah me too" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Do you want to go and grab something for lunch, since we're probably not going to be able to actually get away with doing what we are actually wanting to do here?"

"Sure" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a smile and kissed him. "You're all good, no problems that need to be dealt with first"

"Nope" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "Your sisters' little speech saw to that going away"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "I shall be having words with her later then about that"

"Okay" replied Sebastian with a laugh and kissed her. "You know you can always come around to my place tonight, no brothers there to walk in on us"

"Only parents" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure they know we have sex" said Sebastian, kissing her. "And as long as we're safe and all that, they're totally fine with it; and won't walk in on us doing stuff"

"Hmm I might just take you up on that offer then" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Come on let's go and get some food, I'm hungry"

"Sure" replied Sebastian with a laugh; and the two of them left Mikki's house to go and grab some lunch; knowing that their relationship was progressing to that of the next level, and that was the level of living together, and neither of them were to unphased about the progression of their relationship, but instead definitely both that of happy of where it was indeed going.

* * *

 _End Note: So there is one sneaky throw there in regards to a name, but when I thought about it some more; and realized I wanted to introduce extended family for both Mikki and Sebastian into it, it was too good a sneak to throw in.  
And Mikki's cousins!? If you have read another something by me, and know that they come from that of the "So No One" verse; and the connection there with another person, then you might maybe get where I am possibly going with this and the interweaving of things that I clearly really love to do._

 _Anyway, I should hopefully have another chapter of Runnin' up soon - and I am actually also now inspired to write that of a new one for Everywhere, and finally maybe let Blaine have Mikki for a while!_

 _So until next story, thanks for reading!_

 _Love always,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and faves/follows on this story so far - so this chapter is pretty much a continuation from that of the last one and sees Mikki and Sebastian moving into together; and both of them starting to realize that they maybe do want a forever together._

 _Not much else more to say, so thanks for reading and I will catch up on the flip side!_

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 9

Upon getting the keys for the apartment, that the two of them would now be calling home; Sebastian and Mikki started to move in with help from both sets of their parents, and also Dylan and Brooke, and Kitty, Marley and Roderick as well all also coming to help to set up the apartment with them also.

Having gone to Ikea the week before getting the keys, in order to buy that of the likes of sofas, armchairs, bookcases, tables and chairs; as well as that of bedroom furniture for the two bedrooms, they did spend quite a bit of money, but thankfully with that of small loans from both their parents were able to get all that they were needing; and along with that of the money that they would be providing them for the rent that would have been going to the cost of living on the college campus, they both vowed to one day pay back that of their parents generosity; once they were actually working and making their own money.  
Sunday, after all day Saturday getting help from their parents as well as Kitty, Marley and Roderick, to set up the majority of the ready to assemble furniture in the apartment; which included that of the bed that they had purchased, since both their beds back in their parents' homes were only that of a double size and the bedroom that they would be using as their main was able to incorporate one that was larger, as well as helping to set up the entertainment unit, dressers, side tables and coffee tables; Dylan and Brooke who had come down from Gaffney to see where the two of them were now going to be living, were helping to get things sorted as well, after being roped into it as soon as they arrived to see them.

"Two done, only three more to go" said Sebastian, with a laugh as Dylan helped him stand up one of the five bookshelves that they had gotten when at Ikea.

"Yeah" said Dylan, with a laugh. "Why the need for five bookshelves, seriously?"

"Have you seen the amount of books, Mikki has?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh; as the two of them sat back down opening the carton of the third bookshelf to start assembling.

"I heard that" said Mikki, with a laugh as well; from over in the kitchen where she was with Brooke, getting tips from that of the other female as to how to best store what where.

"Well you do have a lot of books, babe" replied Sebastian, looking over to her with a smile. "And when I asked which ones you wanted to bring here, you said all of them"

"I like my books" said Mikki with a smile to him. "And they were only going to be sitting at my parents house, feeling that of unloved; so I bought them all here"

"Yeah, five boxes of books" replied Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Which won't at all fill all the space on the bookshelf, if I stack them correctly" said Mikki, as she walked over to where Sebastian and Dylan were sitting, and sat down next to Sebastian wrapping her arms around him. "So plenty more space for more"

"Ever heard of an electronic book?" asked Dylan, looking to her with a smile.

"Yes, and I have one of them" replied Mikki, with a nod to him. "However I do not like it, as it doesn't feel the same as to that of a real book"

"Okay you're weird" said Dylan, with a laugh; and then looked to his younger brother. "Why did you pick a girlfriend that is weird"

"Because I love that she is just that bit weird" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Keeps things interesting"

"And there is other stuff you like about me too as well" said Mikki with a smile to him; and Sebastian looked at her and nodded, quickly kissing her.

"Yeah okay little brother and his girlfriend" said Dylan, looking to both of them. "You don't have time for that now, and I am not going to do all this by myself"

"Okay" replied Sebastian with a laugh and looking to his older brother. "But now that we know how easy it is, we should get these ones up a lot quicker than that of the first and the second ones"

"Yes, true" said Dylan, with a smile. "That is if said girlfriend goes back to doing what she was doing and lets us work here"

"Hmm going" said Mikki, with a smile and looked to Dylan with a laugh. "And actually I was thinking about maybe going at getting us all some Subway's for lunch"

"Yeah that be good" said Sebastian, with a quick nod to her and then looked to his brother. "Dyl, what you say?"

"Yeah" he replied, looking to Mikki. "You don't mind doing that?"

"No, wanted to stop by the grocer anyway" replied Mikki, with a smile. "And grab some things from there, since didn't get a chance to yesterday"

"Sure, let me just give you some money for Brooke and me" said Dylan, and went to get his wallet from his pocket; and both Mikki and Sebastian looked at it.

"No, it's fine" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "You and Bee are nicer enough to come down here and help us out, so it's on us"

"Guys come on" said Dylan, looking to the two of them. "I know money is going to be tight for a bit"

"And it's fine, honestly" said Sebastian. "Mik has a job working on the weekends and some nights, and I will hopefully be able to get something as well; so we're going to be okay"

"Well if you ever need anything" said Dylan, with a smile to his younger brother and Mikki. "Then just ask"

"Thanks" replied Sebastian, with a smile to him.

"So any particular sub?" asked Mikki, looking to Dylan, as she quickly kissed Sebastian and then went to stand.

"I know what he eats" replied Brooke, going over to where she was. "And I figure you could use some help with the shopping side of things, I kind of know now how to look for the bargains"

"That be good" said Mikki, looking to her with a smile. "Thanks"

"Oh that's not what that is at all" said Dylan, with a laugh. "Any chance my fiancée gets to shop, she will"

"Hmm and I think I might put jalepenos on your sub" said Brooke, looking to him with a smile.

"You wouldn't dare" said Dylan, with a laugh.

"Got to hope I won't" replied Brooke with a laugh also. "For that comment about me always wanting to shop"

"Well anytime you do want to shop" said Mikki, looking to the other female with a laugh. "Then you are more than welcome to come with me"

"I just might take you up on that offer" said Brooke, with a smile to her.

"Yeah, well just go shop" said Dylan, with a laugh. "And the sooner you do that, the sooner you're back with lunch"

"Okay, we'll be back soon" said Mikki, with a smile to both him and also Sebastian. "And you two better have the rest of the bookshelves up and ready for me to fill up when Bee and I get home"

"If you go and not stop keeping us from doing that" said Sebastian with a smile to her. "We will"

"Yeah, okay see you guys" said Brooke, with a laugh; and then she and Mikki left, the apartment to leave the guys putting the bookshelves together whilst the two of them went grocery shopping and for that of the lunch run.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Waiting at the register in Bi-Lo where they were grocery shopping before going to get the sandwiches from Subway; Brooke looked to Mikki as they two of them waited to be checked out.

"So you have a Plenti card?" asked Brooke, looking to her fiancée's girlfriend.

"Umm yeah I got one for Macy's ages ago" replied Mikki, looking to the other female with a nod.

Okay cool" said Brooke, with that of a smile to her. "Because you can use it here too, and earn more points which can be turned into things like vouchers and all that"

"I will definitely do that" replied Mikki, with a smile; as along with Brooke began to unload items from the trolley on to the conveyor belt. "Thanks"

"I can tell you right now from experience" said Brooke, with a laugh as she put that of the feminine products on to the belt. "That the looks on guys face when they see women's products in the bathroom, is classic"

"Yeah I bet" replied Mikki, with a laugh as well. "It's not something they're really use to now"

"Nope" said Brooke shaking her head. "Dyl actually asked me once if tampons were good for stopping nose bleeds as well, because he had heard somewhere that that were"

"If he wants to shove one up his nose, by all means do" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Uh huh" replied Brooke, with a smile and laugh as well. "Just as long as I can get a photo of it too"

"That's so cruel" said Mikki, as the girl on the checkout starting putting through what she had bought, and gave her a smile, and getting out the Plenti card she handed it over to the girl. "Hi, thanks"

"Thank you" replied the girl, who at about sixteen; also smiled at her.

Going to the end of the counter when the shopping cart was empty and then placing now the bagged groceries into it, Mikki paid and thanked the girl; and along with Brooke headed out to her car, which they had parked.

"It was really nice of Burt, is it?" asked Brooke, and Mikki looked to her with a nod. "To help get your brother the other car, so that you were able to have your old one back"

"Hmm, it was" replied Mikki, as she unlocked the trunk of the car and they started to put the bags into the back. "Because if Seb needs a car and I need a car, and we need to be into different places; it was going to be a little difficult"

"And Seb wasn't exactly keen on you catching buses on your own at night, home from working; if he was in a study group or something like that for class" said Brooke, as Mikki looked at her with a nod.

"Yeah, he wasn't at all" replied Mikki shaking her head, and Brooke grabbed the shopping cart that was not empty.

I'll just go and put this in the cart bay" she said, with a smile and Mikki looked at her with a nod.

"Thanks" she replied, getting into the driver's seat and placing the keys into the ignition and starting up her car, just as Brooke got into the passenger side.

"Subway now?" asked Mikki, as she looked to make sure she was clear and then reversed out of the car space.

"Yeah, I think if we don't get food back to Seb and Dyl soon; they might revolt and not do any more work" said Brooke, with a laugh.

"Hmm I don't know" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "I think we've pretty much got those Smythe boys exactly where we want them"

"Oh that we do" said Brooke with a nod and smile. "And we're going to have to definitely give Karen some tips on how to keep Jere in line, because those two can deny it all they want; but they are definitely serious about one another"

"Agree" said Mikki, with a nod also. "And honestly I think Karen is actually maybe thinking about moving to Alabama to be closer to Jeremy"

"Why do you say that?" asked Brooke, looking to Mikki as she came to a stop at a red light.

"I was talking with her the other night on chat, and she said at least with what she does it's pretty easy to find work anywhere" replied Mikki, looking to Brooke with a smile. "So it does make me think she is seriously thinking about moving"

"That does sound like it could very well be the case" replied Brooke, with a nod. "And I think Jeremy would actually be really happy if she were to as well, because I think then he probably be more confident in saying she's my girlfriend"

"Same" replied Mikki, with a nod as the light changed to green, and she started driving again.

"Uh huh" said Brooke, with a nod. "Pretty sure as said, they want to be that; and I also get the feeling too that Jere wants what both Dyl and Seb have. That someone to come home to, who is always there for you and all that"

"Hmm I think so too" replied Mikki, with a smile. "I could see them maybe becoming engaged pretty quickly to be honest if they do admit what they are to one another"

"Uh huh" replied Brooke with a nod. "So when do you think the you and Seb will get engaged?"

"Engaged?" she asked, still with a laugh. "What in the world would make you think we're getting engaged anytime soon?"

"Hmm, well let's see" said Brooke, looking to her with a smile. "You're moving in together, and not even done with college yet; that too me says that you and Seb are quite serious about one another"

"Well yeah he's a great guy" replied Mikki as she pulled into the Subway so that they were able to grab lunch and take back to Dylan and Sebastian at the apartment.

"He is" replied Brooke with a nod. "And I think it would be nice to call you a little sister in a way, as growing up I was the younger one; and didn't get to have that sort of relationship with someone"

"Hmm, being the oldest never got to have a big sister" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Okay, well it's settled" said Brooke with a smile. "You're my quasi little sister"

"Okay, quasi big sister" replied Mikki, with a laugh and smile. "And you know any time you do want to go shopping, you know where to come to"

"Oh definitely" replied Brooke with a nod. "Two hour drive, to come and shop out here in the bigger malls, I can be down with that"

"Sounds good" said Mikki with a nod also; as the two of them got out of the car and headed into Subway to get lunch, before heading back to the apartment that Sebastian and Mikki now called home.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

That evening after Dylan and Brooke headed back to their own place in Gaffney; Mikki and Sebastian were curled up on the sofa together, with Sebastian flicking through what was to watch on Netflix; and stopping upon Nip/Tuck, and looking to Mikki.

"What about this one?" he asked, placing a kiss to Mikki's cheek.

"No skip that one" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "I saw some episodes of it when it was on over the summer last year, and it's really gross and I think the guy who came up with the whole idea of it must be one truly sick twisted individual"

"I saw a few episodes of it" said Sebastian, looking to her. "Didn't seem that bad"

"Well its first season was pretty normal, from what I can gather" replied Mikki, wrapping her arms around that of Sebastian's waist and moving more towards him. "But then it got really perverted, the episodes I saw had this guy cutting people's face after raping them; but the catch there was he didn't actually have the right equipment downstairs and was using that of a plastic one as to do it with"

"Okay yeah you're right" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "What kind of sicko thinks like that"

"I really don't want to know" replied Mikki, as Sebastian started to flick through what else was available to watch. "And I honestly wonder why anyone would employ him, with those sick and twisted thoughts"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod; as Mikki looked at what else was on to watch also as well; and then saw something that caught her attention

"Ohh Veronica Mars" said Mikki, quickly grabbing the remote from Sebastian; and then scrolling back to it. "That was an awesome show"

"Hmm the girl was pretty cute in it too" replied Sebastian and Mikki looked to him.

"Really, is that what you think?" asked Mikki, with a laugh and Sebastian looked to her with a smile.

"Well she's not bad looking" he replied; and Mikki frowned, which in turn made Sebastian laugh and quickly kiss his girlfriend. "But you're much better looking"

"Nice save" said Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissed him also.

"Yep" replied Sebastian with a nod. "Got to make sure I always say the right thing now, as it's not like before and if we got mad at one another; we can go to our own dorm rooms. I'm now well and truly stuck with you"

"Yeah you definitely are stuck with now" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Now and forever"

"Hmm, forever" said Sebastian, with a smile of his own and kissed her. "I don't mind that at all"

"Nope, me either" replied Mikki, with a laugh; and then the two of them watched some a few episodes of Veronica Mars, before heading off to bed; in what was that of now their own apartment.

* * *

 _End Note: I wanted a chapter basically that was establishing that of the two of them moving in together; and well that was the whole reasoning behind it.  
Again the part with Mikki having that many books and them needing that much space, pretty much me. I have literally so many books and really not enough room for them all, but I am one of these people who can't bear to part with a book even after I have read it, and I wouldn't begin to know how many I actually have. I do know when I moved houses though, at that point I filled about ten boxes with just that of novels; and that didn't include my collection of Sweet Valley and Babysitters Club, all which I still have as well and were in massive crates!_

 _The part with Mikki saying about Nip/Tuck; well if you don't know who the sick and twisted person is, it's the same guy that gave us Glee - and whilst I am glad for Glee because I do love that show (which I think is pretty obvious with the number of stories written in the realm of it!), I really to despise RM and as of now will not watch anything that has his name attached to it; and that includes the new one with Darren, because I literally don't know why Hollywood keeps him working, because I do think he is just a sick twisted individual._

 _Anyway next chapter, will be a continuation of senior year and how that of their first year of living with one another goes, and maybe just see them get into that of a few small arguments here and there!_

 _Thanks for reading and until next time,  
love always  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N : Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter - and if you haven't read this since chapter 8 because of the issues that FanFiction was having at the beginning of the month, then there is now chapter 9 as well as this chapter also for you to read!  
_ _But thankfully the issues now seem to be resolved!_

 _So this chapter sees a conclusion to that of college; at least for Mikki, since Sebastian will still be going to law school; but for the most part it's going to be more of them living in that of an adult world without the whole safety of college, although really for the two of them they have been independent for a year and living together, so it's not going to be much different for them in the chapters coming up._

 _As always you know what to do at the end, and I do thank you once again for reading this stories and going on this little journey of literary fanfiction with me!_

 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 10 –

Upon starting their senior year of college, it was in the back of both Mikki and Sebastian's minds that they would also over the course of the year, have to do their senior year thesis each; and knew that even though they were now living together; the amount of time to just be that of a couple with the pressures of the work needed to be done was going to be great. And with Artie now rooming in a dorm with Kurt; and Ellie having taken up rooming for the year with Linda; the six friends still found time to hang out together; with most times them coming around to that of their friends apartment, since it was ultimately the best place for them all just to hang out and totally relax at, whether it be watching movies together or even on some nights playing board games together.

Getting back to their apartment after spending Christmas with both their families, and having had Christmas Eve with Mikki's and Christmas Day with Sebastian's; the start of second semester; with that of only a few months left of college before graduation; meant that most nights for the better part of a month after Christmas, both of them were writing their thesis; with Sebastian's in Political Science, and angling towards his law school submission about the Scrutiny and the Legitimacy of the Supreme Court, and Mikki's focusing on journalism integrity and paying for that of stories for journalistic gain vs reporting the truth without monetary gain; meant that most nights up until getting to bed they didn't really get a chance to be close to one another.

Also for Sebastian, he had too also study for the LSAT's in order to actually get accepted into law school, and preparing to sit that at the end of February, meant that on top of that of his thesis and his normal course work; he also had to study for that as well, with the job he had taken at Piggly Wiggly after recommendation from his former boss at the store he'd worked at during high school; reluctantly having to be let go, and it was solely then that of Mikki who wasn't as busy with her course load for broadcast journalism and having written her senior thesis and submitted it, to be the only one working, at the local Target where she had gotten a job just before the start of their senior year.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Saturday morning; having to head in for a shift at work for a few hours; Mikki left Sebastian to have a quiet day of studying for the LSAT's, and he promised a very persistent Mikki that he would take breaks and not get that of fully absorbed into the study and practice test taking.

Returning home just after four in the afternoon, and having stopped by the grocer on the way home to get some stuff that they were needing, Mikki got back to the apartment, to find Sebastian in that of the exactly same position when she had left earlier that morning, just before ten o'clock; hunched over a practice test, and quietly working away at it and so absorbed in that of what he was doing, not even realizing that she had got back home.

Going over to the kitchen bench and placing the groceries down and giving a small sigh, she went over to where he was and placing her hands to his shoulders and gently rubbing them as well as that of a kiss to the top of his head; Sebastian finally came out of that of his focused study mode.

"Hmm hi" he replied, with a sigh as he placed the pencil down he had hold of and leant back relaxing into the of Mikki's touch.

"Yeah hi" replied Mikki, with a small smile as she moved around to look at her boyfriend; and he took her hand, and pulled her down into his lap and she quickly kissed him. "You were totally zoned out, didn't even hear me come home"

"I know, I'm sorry" replied Sebastian, with a sigh and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her as close to his own body as was possible. "I just was focused on what I was doing"

"I could see" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And please tell me you took breaks, and haven't been sitting here since I left this morning?"

"I took breaks, yes; and before you ask I did eat lunch too" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her and quickly kissed her. "But this break here now, definitely the best one"

"And why is that?" asked Mikki, with a smile to him; but also already knowing the answer she was going to most likely hear.

"Because I get to do this" said Sebastian, and quickly kissed her again. "Definitely the study break I like the best"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a smile to him and kissed him back; letting it become heated between the two of them before that both had to move away for more oxygen. "Always loved these study breaks"

"Yeah same" said Sebastian, with a nod and leaning his forehead against hers. "So I probably got another two, maybe three hours here and then I should be done"

"Umm no you're done now, babe" said Mikki, running her fingers through his hair. "You've done more than enough for today"

"But if I don't do it now" replied Sebastian with a sigh. "I only have to do it tomorrow; and I just wanted to totally vege out with you and watch movies all day"

"We can still do that" replied Mikki, kissing him. "It will only be a few hours tomorrow that you need to revise over stuff; and then we can totally chill out together, curl up on the couch and watch whatever you want"

"I just want to get it over and done with though" said Sebastian, and Mikki looked at him with a nod.

"Whilst that is all good to want to be doing, sweetie" said Mikki, with a small sigh and hugging him and resting her head to his shoulder. "I also kind of know now, when you're exhausted"

"I am kind of yeah" replied Sebastian, with a slight head nod. "Got a bit of a headache to be honest"

"Exactly" said Mikki, looking to him with a small smile and kissing him also. "And really I do think you need to go and get your eyes tested"

"Yeah, but what if they say I need to get glasses" replied Sebastian, looking to her.

"Well if you do, then you do" said Mikki , quickly kissing him. "And besides there is nothing wrong with wearing glasses for reading, I had them since I was sixteen"

"That's because you're a total book worm though as are always reading" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Yes true" said Mikki, with a nod. "But they do help with curbing headaches when I am reading because I'm not putting as much pressure on my eyes as such"

"I know yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod as well. "I might go and get them tested before the LSAT's"

"Good idea, yeah" said Mikki, kissing him. "And don't worry if you're scared of the big bad ophthalmologists, I will come along with you; just to make sure you're okay"

"Well good" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Because if I do need glasses, I want your help on picking out frames"

"I can do that" said Mikki, with a smile of her own to him. "And I might as well get my eyes tested at the same time as well; I probably need to get some new ones"

"You have like four pairs already" replied Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Yes, and the prescription on them is old; like from before freshman year started" said Mikki, with a laugh as well. "So it might have changed that little bit"

Okay" replied Sebastian, with a nod and quickly kissed her. "And I have to admit I do think you look rather cute when you get in study mode and your glasses slip down to the tip of your nose"

"Hmm, and I am sure if you need to get glasses you'd look equally as cute" replied Mikki, with a smile and kissed him; the two of them getting caught up in it, before Mikki pulled away from it. "And now why don't you go and have a really hot shower to help you relax, and I will put away the groceries that I got on the way home; and get a start on dinner"

"Or" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and quickly kissing her also. "I could quickly help you put away the groceries, and then we can shower together and you can help me relax in only the way you can; and then we can order pizza and curl up on the sofa together for the rest of the night"

"And this relaxation?" asked Mikki, with a smile to him as well. "I too get to have something as well? Because you know work was pretty stressful"

"Definitely" replied Sebastian, with a nod to her. "I think I know a few ways to make you totally relaxed"

"Yeah I think so too" said Mikki, with a smile; and getting up from Sebastian's lap and him also standing as well, the two of them put away the groceries that Mikki had bought back home and then both headed to the shower, before ordering pizza for dinner and curling up on the sofa for the rest of the night.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After all of them had sat their final exams, and gotten word that they would indeed all be able to graduate from college without any issues; Mikki and Sebastian invited their four friends over to their apartment for an evening to just chill out and relax, since there was now nothing that they really needed to be doing except wait for that of their graduation.

Having already between the six of them shared four pizzas, and drunk beer along with it; since they were all now of actual legal age, they were playing "The Game of Things" which Mikki had bought from her work one day upon seeing it; and Kurt who was up for reading the next question and then guessing whose answer to each one was, laughed.

"Things that would be fun to do in an elevator" he said, shaking his head and looking to his friends. "I just know this is going to be bad"

"Yep" said Artie, with a laugh as he and the other four wrote on the small bits of paper that they all had and then went each of them had written their answers, put into the glass that they were placing them all into, so that the person answering then didn't know as to who had written what.

"Okay so, things that would be fun to do in an elevator" said Kurt, as he took the first bit of paper out and unfolded it. "Yell, bomb" and shaking his head and looking to his friends trying to maybe see who it might possibly be from their expression, grabbed the next answer. "Have sex"

"Well I think we can guess one of two people who'd have written that answer" said Ellie, with a laugh and looked to Mikki and Sebastian.

"Could have been you, as well" said Mikki, with a smile to her best friend, as Kurt looked at the next one and laughed. "You might have some weird kinks we don't know about it"

"Fart" said Kurt, shaking his head, and then grabbed the second last one from the glass. "Have sex"

"Oh that is definitely the two of them" said Linda, with a laugh and pointing to Mikki and Sebastian; as Kurt took the last one out of the glass. "Moon the camera"

"Moon the camera?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh. "Because they have someone watching them to see you do that"

"In big casinos they do" said Linda, with a shrug of her shoulders. "Or at least that is what they have on television shows and movies"

"Yeah" said Kurt, looking to her with a nod. "So I am going to guess that Artie, is moon the camera"

"Damn" replied Artie, taking the small piece of paper from him with a laugh; as Kurt looked to Linda and Ellie.

"Ellie is fart, and Linda's yell, bomb" said Kurt, and the two girls shook their heads.

"Sorry, Kurt not correct" said Linda, with a smile to him.

"Really" said Kurt, looking to both girls. "Because I am pretty sure neither of you wrote, have sex; as that screams totally Mik and Seb"

"Guilty" said Mikki, with a laugh; as Sebastian nodded his head and Kurt passed their bits of paper back to them.

"So obvious" said Kurt, shaking his head and then looked back to Linda and Ellie. "So Linda is fart and Ellie's is yell, bomb"

"Yep" replied Ellie, with a laugh. "I've actually always kind of wanted to do that, but figure I'd also be arrested as well; so not such a great idea"

"Probably not a good idea, you're right" said Artie, with a laugh; as Kurt handed them each back their bits of paper; and Mikki who was keeping the score of what they had each guessed correctly down on the score sheet and writing three for that of Kurt.

"So Mikki, your question" said Ellie, as Mikki took the next card from the top of the pile in the centre of them all.

"Okay, this one isn't as bad" said Mikki, with a nod. "But then again, with you lot who knows"

"Hmm what's the question, babe?" asked Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him with a smile.

"Things that make you relax" said Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian gave her a quick smile and along with the others wrote down his answer on his piece of paper before putting into the glass for Miki to make the guesses from.

"All done" said Mikki, as Artie who was the last to put his in to the glass; grabbed it and shook the pieces of paper around a little as to mix them up.

"Yep" said Kurt, with a smile to her and Mikki grabbed the first one out.

"Things that make you relax" she said and opened the first one. "Shopping"

"Well that's a real obvious one" said Sebastian, with a laugh; as Mikki grabbed the next one out and laughed.

"Spend money on new clothes" she said, with a laugh and took the next three out as well. "Going for a run; a hot bath and sex"

"Really Sebastian" said Ellie, looking to him with a laugh and shaking her head; as the others laughed as well.

"For all we know it isn't me who wrote it" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "And besides it's Mikki who is guessing, so shhh"

"Yes, and I know it's you who wrote it babe" she replied with a laugh handing him that piece of paper. "I know your handwriting for a start and also as well, the little winking face; really"

"Okay yeah, I wrote it" he replied with a smile to her and laugh also. "But it's totally true"

"I don't think we want to know this" said Artie.

"Definitely not" said Linda, shaking her head, and Mikki looked to her four friends with a laugh.

"Yeah, well for the others I am going to say that, Artie is going for a run" said Mikki, and he looked at her and nodded; and she smiled handing the piece of paper to him. "Linda is a hot bath, Ellie is shopping and Kurt is spending money on new clothes"

"Got mine right" said Linda, with a smile to her, as Ellie nodded her head.

"Same here" she said, with a laugh as Mikki handed them both back their bits of paper and also Kurt's his as well.

"Nice, five out of five" said Kurt, with a smile to his best friend; as Mikki marked her score on to the tally street. "Who's in the lead?"

"Umm Ellie, by one, followed by me who is behind by one; and then Seb in third, trailing behind me by two" replied Mikki, looking to Kurt with a quick smile; and Sebastian who was up next grabbed the next card from the top of the pile; and he laughed.

"Oh this is a bad one isn't it" said Mikki, looking to her boyfriend; who in turn looked to her with a smile.

"Yep, things that make sex fun" said Sebastian.

"Okay it does not say that" said Mikki, shaking his head; as Sebastian laughed and showed her the card. "Maybe it does say that"

"You totally thought I'd made that one up" said Sebastian, with a laugh as the others laughed as well.

"Clearly, because you two seem to have almost a one track mind tonight" said Artie, with a laugh to his best friend. "You're sure you don't want us to leave so you can have some alone time"

"No it's fine" said Mikki, with a smile to Artie. "Plenty of time for me to have fun with Seb later"

"Yeah, please don't write down what you want to do" said Linda, looking to her also. "That is something we don't really want to know"

"Hmm, well I'll just hand Seb my answer and he can guess the other four then" said Mikki with a laugh, as they each wrote their answers down; the four of them beside Mikki placing their answers into the glass for Sebastian to take them from as Mikki still wrote her.

"We definitely don't want to be knowing whatever the hell it is you're writing there, Mik" said Kurt, with a laugh; as she finished writing and then looking to him with a smile, then handed the piece of paper to Sebastian.

"Don't you dare read that one out loud" said Mikki, with a smile to him and Sebastian nodded and he unfolded the piece of paper and gave a laugh.

"Uh huh totally" he replied, with a smile to her, and then handed the piece of paper back to her.

"You know you can only get four points for guessing now, right" said Ellie, with a smile to him. "Since you're not reading whatever dirty perverted things Mikki has written out loud"

"Yeah, that's fine" replied Sebastian with a laugh. "Because believe me when I tell you, none of you want to know what has been written by her"

"Hmm, so what are the other answers" said Mikki, as Sebastian, took the remaining four pieces of paper from the glass.

"Things that make sex fun" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he opened the first piece of paper. "Whipped cream"

"And I'm the one who is dirty minded" said Mikki, looking to her friends.

"Well they are right, it is fun" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her and opened the next piece of paper. "Handcuffs; okay I think we have some kinky ideas here"

"As if the two of you haven't handcuffed one another to the bed" said Artie, with a laugh.

"Not at all" replied Sebastian, looking at his best friend and shaking his head.

"And besides ties work much better" said Mikki, with a smile as well. "Because you can also do so much more with them, such as blindfold"

"Yeah not needing to know Mikayla" said Kurt, looking to his best friend; as Sebastian opened the two remaining answers.

"Whips" said Sebastian, with a laugh, and then looking to final piece of paper shook his head. "And role playing"

"I hate to think how many ideas we have given you and Mikki here" said Linda, with a laugh; as Sebastian looked to her with a smile.

"Yeah, I am guessing you're the role playing one Linda" he replied with a smile; and Linda nodded taking the piece of paper from him; and then he looked to Kurt. "Kurt, I am going to guess whipped cream"

"Yep, if we're going to make sex more fun at least involve food" replied Kurt, with a smile. "Along with that of chocolate sauce and maybe some strawberries as well"

"Okay really not needing to know your fantasies here, Kurt" said Ellie, with a laugh and looking to her friend; as Sebastian handed back the piece of paper with that answer to Kurt, and then looked to Ellie and Artie.

"I'm not sure now who is what here" said Sebastian, with a laugh and looking to his friends; as Mikki leaned into his ear and whispered something.

"Hey, no helping out from girlfriend allowed" said Artie, with a laugh; as Sebastian looked to her with a nod and smile.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking" said Sebastian, with a smile to his girlfriend, and looked to their two friends, as Mikki also looked to their two friends with a smile. "Artie is the handcuffs, and Ellie is the whips"

"That is so not fair, you had help" said Ellie, looking to Sebastian with a frown. "And therefore I think you should only get points for guessing Kurt and Linda's answers"

"And I didn't even guess Mik's; because well it's not something that shall ever be read out" said Sebastian, looking to her with a laugh. "And maybe I had assistance in guessing yours, but really Ellie the question here is; whips?"

"Not that I ever have" she replied, with a laugh. "But I'm sure they can be exciting"

"Yes, I'm sure they can" replied Mikki, with a smile and wrote down the score for Sebastian for that round on to the tally paper. "Seb's is now equal with you Ellie; and it's Artie's turn for a question"

"Okay, let's do this" said Artie with a laugh and picked up the next card on the deck. "Things you wouldn't want to be allergic to?"

"Well at least we know sex can't be an answer to that one" said Kurt, with a laugh; and Mikki looked to her best friend with a smile.

"Oh you never know what people can be allergic to nowadays" she replied, with a laugh also; and the six friends continued to play that of a rather inappropriate game of The Game of Things.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

As graduation approached, and it came time to graduated from college; with Sebastian having passed the LSAT's and getting accepted into study law at University of South Carolina Law School, which had always been his first preference for study; Mikki started applying for jobs in and around the local newspaper and television stations, hoping that she would be able to obtain an entry level job at one of them.

After searching for about a month, and going on an interview to meet the station director at WZRB, Tom; Mikki got a job as an assistant copywriter for the news, which would see her be one of those writing up the reports that those who presented the news on air, would read out; with a one day hope in her mind of job progression and hopefully stepping up to full copywriter, research assistant and writer, or even that of maybe one day being an on air news presenter.

The day of graduation, with the reassurance in both their minds that they were indeed now getting to do what they wanted to do with their lives; they could both relax and enjoy the day ahead. With both sets of their parents and also siblings for both of them as well, and in the case of Dylan and Jeremy, also including Brooke and Karen; with Jeremy and Karen, who both now lived in Alabama after Karen had moved to be closer to Jeremy, and it becoming very obvious to all of them that they were serious about one another, and when Jeremy announced they were officially together. Mikki and Sebastian therefore got to celebrate their graduation with not only their own family, but those they also considered now also to be family as well; along with that of their friends who were also graduating as well.

After all the formalities were done with, the diplomas received and the graduation ceremony as a whole over and done with; the realization that for all of them except that of Sebastian who would be continuing to study for the next few years, that they were now out in that of the real world as that of adults, and no longer had the safety net of college and student life to fall back into.

As she was talking with Kurt, who was starting to look seriously now for teaching jobs; and hoping he wouldn't have to stray too far from home for that of one; hugged his oldest best friend tightly.

"I hate that you have a job already" he said, with a laugh; and Mikki looked to him with a smile.

"Well granted with it being a journalism job, it was probably easier to obtain then one of a teaching at the moment" she replied, with a smile to him. "But I am sure something will come along for you, because you're going to make a wonderful teacher Kurt; and the kids are going to love you"

"I hope so" replied Kurt, with a smile to her also. "I still get really worried about some parents freaking over the fact that I happen to be gay"

"And if they do, then you go straight to the principal" said Mikki, hugging him also. "And if that doesn't work, then you call me up and tell me; and I will write a scathing expose on the school and it's backwards attitudes towards that of a person's sexuality and their so called out dated ideas of them being able to do a job just because of one totally irrevalant thing"

"I will" replied Kurt, with a laugh. "And that right there is why I love you"

"Yep" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "I'm the only girl you're ever going to love, a part from your Mom of course"

"Definitely" said Kurt, kissing her on the cheek. "You're my homo honey for life"

"Have been since kindergarten" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "And will be forever"

Kurt nodded with a laugh, as Sebastian came up behind Mikki and wrapped his arms around her waist and resting his head to her shoulder

"What's forever?" asked Sebastian with a sigh, as Mikki looked to him quickly as kissing him on the cheek.

"Kurt's forever" she replied with a laugh. "I'm going to be the only girl he will ever love forever"

"Oh really now?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh; and then looked to Kurt. "And here we all thought you were gay"

"Oh still definitely one hundred percent gay" replied Kurt, with laugh. "So don't worry, I won't actually try and steal Mik away from you ever; and besides we'd all know that would never happen anyway, because I do think in a few years time the two of you will be married and have the whole white picket fence with a couple of kids in tow, lifestyle going on. But Mik's always going to be my forever girl"

"Okay" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Glad to know you don't plan on stealing Mik away from me; and this whole time you being gay has just been a rouse that you have had going"

"Nope not at all" replied Kurt, shaking his head.

"Hmm, you're not going to try and steal Seb away from me now are you?" asked Mikki, looking to her best friend with a laugh.

"And do you think I would have even pointed out that Seb was looking at you that night, in the bar?" asked Kurt, looking to her with a smile. "If I had fancied him myself?"

"Going to say no" replied Mikki, with a laugh; as Lizzie who armed with her camera looked to the three of them.

"I need a good photo of the two of you" she said, looking to Kurt with a smile. "Need it to go next to all the other graduation ones I have from over the years of you together"

"Really Mom?" asked Kurt, looking to her with a laugh.

"Yes, really Kurt" she replied with a laugh as well. "It's tradition now, you know that; and besides this is going to be the last ever one"

"Fine, I guess we can have a final graduation photo" he replied with a smile to her; as Mikki took Sebastian's arms away from around her waist, and quickly kissed him; and Lizzie looked to her with a smile.

"And I will get one with you in it" she said, with a smile to Sebastian. "In a moment"

"Sure Lizzie" replied Sebastian, with a nod; as Mikki and Kurt wrapped their arms around one another.

"This good, Mom?" asked Kurt, and Lizzie looked to him with a smile and nod.

"Just perfect" she replied, as she put the camera up to her eye to focus on the two of them and snapped a few photos, just as Eric who had also been taking photos as well; came over also.

"Need one as well, don't you two move yet" said Eric, and also quickly taking a few photos of the two best friends.

"Can you take a few group ones for us as well?" asked Mikki, looking to her father and Lizzie; who in turn both nodded their heads.

"Yeah of course" said Eric, with a nod to his daughter; as Kurt quickly looked to Mikki with a smile and ran over to grab Ellie.

"I'll just go and grab Arts as well" said Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him with a nod; and Kurt came back over with Ellie.

"We just missed Linda" said Ellie, as she walked over to where her best friend was. "They were going to go and have dinner with her grandparents"

"That's okay" replied Mikki, looking to her friend also. "We got some photos with her earlier on our phones"

"Yeah" said Ellie, with a nod; as Sebastian and Artie headed back over to them.

"Silly awesome group photo, I believe?" asked Artie, with a laugh.

"You may be silly in one" said Lizzie, looking to him with a laugh also. "But I do also, and I think Eric will as well, want some nice ones of the five of you together; because I am sure your parents will be wanting them as well"

"Okay, silly in just a few" said Mikki, with a smile to her best friends' mom; as the five of them put their arms around one another and looked to both Eric and Lizzie.

"On three, say 'graduation'" said Eric.

"That's so cheesy Eric" said Kurt, with a laugh.

"Yes, I know" replied Eric, with his own laugh and then counted down to three.

"Graduation" the five of them said, as Eric and Lizzie both took photos of the group.

"Okay, silly one" said Artie, with a laugh; and pulled a face, along with that of the others as well.

Eric looked at the five friends, shaking his head as he and also Lizzie again, took some more photos; and then upon the five saying their goodbyes to one another, even though they would be seeing each other before those who had to move off from campus had to vacate from their dorms; headed off with their families, and for that of the Smythe and Kapowski ones, that indeed meant a rather large dinner outing together; as it became clear that the relationship between Mikki and Sebastian was definitely destined to go beyond that of just being a college romance.

* * *

 _End Note: Well there you go, wrapped up college for Mikki and Sebastian; and now it's time for that of the real world for them and the others.  
_

 _That game I have Mikki, Seb and the others play - I can tell you now it did end up going pretty much the same way their game did; and the majority of the answers ended up being that of a sexual nature, to the questions asked; and if you can ever play the game, it's a rather fun one!_

 _Next chapter for this, or an update on another one should be posted really soon; and as always I do thank you for reading!_

 _Love always  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thanks for the reads and reviews on the last chapter - and I do apologize for the length of time it has taken for updating this.  
_ _So this chapter is mostly just a fluffy filler on, set between that of Mikki and Sebastian graduating from college; and her their continued relationship together.  
And whilst there isn't going to be many chapters focusing on what happens between here and the time Mikki end up leaving to go to San Francisco; as it would drag it out too much; there are some key things in terms of future things that will be addressed._

 _Anyway as always thanks for reading and you know what to do at the end._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 11 –

After, graduation and summer holidays came to be; whilst having gotten full time employment, and with Sebastian starting law school in the fall; Mikki was sitting along with Karen at Duncan Estate, in Spartanburg where that particular day; Dylan and Brooke had just married.

"So which one of you will be the next one?" asked Siobhan Smythe, who along with her parents and brothers; as well as Henry and Abby were seated at a table to the right side of the bridal table, where Jeremy and Sebastian were seated along with the two bridesmaids that Brooke had; and also that of the bride and groom.

"And just what makes you think it won't be you?" asked Mikki, looking to the Symthe cousin with a laugh.

"Well in order for it to be me" she replied with a smile. "I'd have to be dating someone, and well hence me being dateless to this thing. So that therefore leaves the two of you, for maybe the next one to be married into this family"

"My bets are on Karen" said Mikki, with a laugh and looked to the other female sitting next to her.

"Me why me?" asked Karen, with a laugh and looking to Mikki. "You and Seb have been together, longer then Jeremy and I have"

"True" replied Mikki, with a nod to her. "But he also does have another three years to go with law school; and to get married anytime before him finishing that, I don't think it will happen"

"But you think it will happen" said Siobhan looking to her with a smile.

"Eventually, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And with Jeremy and Karen being just that little older and both graduated, and working; I think they will be next"

"Who be the next what?" asked Jeremy, coming over to the table along with Sebastian.

"Out of you two dorks, to get married" said Siobhan looking to her two cousins with a smile.

"That's what you're talking about over here?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh and looked to Mikki.

"Hmm, well considering you still have another three of school" replied Mikki, looking to Sebastian with a smile also. "My bets are on Jere and Karen"

"Yeah, same" replied Sebastian, with a nod and looked to his older brother with a smile; and Jeremy looked at him.

"I wouldn't be so sure little brother" he replied, with his own smile. "I do think it will be you and Mik first"

"Care to place a bet on that?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh. "If Mik and I marry first, I give you say fifty bucks; and if it's you and Karen, you give me fifty bucks"

"You guys are seriously betting on this" said Karen, with a laugh as Mikki shook her head with a laugh also.

"It's Seb and Jere" said Mikki, looking to the other female with a smile. "Honestly wouldn't expect anything less from the two of them"

"Nope" replied Jeremy, with a smile to both Mikki and Karen; and then looked to Sebastian holding out his hand. "You're on little brother, prepare to lose"

"Hmm I'm sure I won't" said Sebastian with a laugh and shook his older brother hands; and then looked to Mikki. "Want to dance"

"Sure" replied Mikki with a nod as she stood up, and Jeremy laughed.

What to spend my soon to be fifty bucks on" he said, as Karen stood up also shaking her head.

"You honestly can't go one day without teasing Seb and Mik, can you" said Karen, looking to Jeremy with a smile.

"It's so much fun" he replied, with a laugh also.

"Yeah, but pay back is a bitch" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "Along with that of losing fifty bucks as well"

"I wouldn't be so confident with that one little mouse" said Jeremy, with a smile to her also.

"Yeah we'll just see Jere" said Mikki, with a laugh, as Sebastian smiled to his older brother before leading Mikki over to the dance floor; leaving Jeremy and Karen to talk with Siobhan.

"So you think one day this will be us then?" asked Mikki, with a smile to Sebastian as the two of them danced.

"Hmm, maybe" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her as well. "However can we make it after Jere marries Karen, because I want to win fifty bucks"

"Deal" said Mikki, with a laugh; and the two of them continued to dance and enjoy that of Dylan and Brooke's wedding day.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Sitting on the sofa in the apartment on a Saturday morning, after having worked out what she needed to be getting in the way of groceries and that when she was heading out shortly; Mikki was looking at her phone with a complexed look as Sebastian, who was going to be staying home since not both of them were needed to go out and do the grocery shopping, sat on the sofa next to her having grabbed the control for the Playstation 3 and started up the console.

"Everything okay, babe?" asked Sebastian, as he also grabbed the television remote and turned that on as well.

However Mikki who was seemingly looked to be counting as she tapped her phone screen, didn't respond.

"Babe" said Sebastian, with a laugh putting his arm around her shoulder and quickly kissing her on the cheek. "Earth to Mikki"

"Huh, sorry" replied Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "I was just trying to work something out that's all, and see if I have made an error on here"

"Something amiss on your banking app?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki looked him shaking her head.

"Nope, just late" she replied, looking to him with a small smile.

"Late, for the shops?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh. "I don't think that will mean you will miss out on whatever you need to be buying"

"Not late for shops" said Mikki, looking to him. "Men, are sometimes so clueless"

"Are you calling me clueless here?" asked Sebastian, looking to her with a laugh and smile.

"Kind of yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod and quickly kissed him. "And by late, I mean the pesky stuff that women have to deal with on a monthly basis"

"You're that late?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki nodded; and he looked to her his eyes widening. "But that could possibly mean, you're you know"

"I know, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And you will most likely be killed by my dad and your dad, if we are"

"Umm yeah" said Sebastian, looking to her with a small laugh. "But if you were, then we just make them okay with it"

"Well I out of college now and working, so it's not like we're both still studying" said Mikki, with a small smile to Sebastian also. "But I will grab a test when I am out and do that first, before we start to panic about this"

"Who said I'm panicking about it" replied Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "If we are, we are; and besides I think we'd make a pretty cute baby together"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a laugh, with a laugh. "I'll be back soon from the shops, have fun playing that game"

"Hmm I will" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "Because I've already hinted I want the next one for Christmas, and maybe then I will be able to play it over the break"

"You might get it" said Mikki, with a smile also and quickly kissed him. "Love you"

"Yeah love you too" replied Sebastian as she stood from the couch. "I'll see you back here soon"

"You will" said Mikki, with a nod; and then left to go and grab the groceries and also a test to see if she was indeed maybe pregnant or not.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Getting back to the apartment after having done the shopping, and getting a test for pregnancy from Walgreens; upon going to the toilet when out near the grocery store, Mikki discovered that she had gotten her period sometime between leaving home and had gotten it.  
Opening the door of the apartment and looking to Sebastian, who was over on the sofa still playing the video game that he had started to play when she left, Mikki looked to him with a smile.

"Hey babe" said Mikki, as she walked over to the kitchen area and put down the bags of groceries that she had gotten and then headed over to Sebastian, with the lunch she had picked up on the way home for Groucho's Deli, and sat down on the sofa next to him; quickly kissing him and getting the sandwich from the bag. "One brown moose sandwich"

"Hmm, thanks" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her and quickly kissed her also as he took the sandwich from her and she took her own from the bag also, unwrapping it. "So you got a test to do later then?"

"Umm yeah, I did" said Mikki, looking to him with a nod. "But it's not going to be necessary, since I kind of have now gotten my period and that would therefore mean I am not pregnant"

"Well you have one for the next time then" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he took a bite from the sandwich.

"Oh is that so?" asked Mikki, with a laugh looking to him.

"Not that we're actually going to be trying for that" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Because I do think I'd want to not be studying when we did have a baby; but if it were to happen it wouldn't be that bad, we could cope with it I think"

"I think so too" replied Mikki, with a smile also. "So you do want to have children with me, eventually?"

"Yeah, I do" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Did you not want that?"

"No of course not" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "I definitely want to have children, maybe not right now; but if did possibly happen well it happens"

"And this is with me, you're talking about right?" asked Sebastian, looking to her with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you'll do" replied Mikki, with a laugh; and Sebastian looked to her with a laugh also.

"Thanks a lot babe" he said, quickly kissing her. "Love you too"

"Kidding" said Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissing him also. "Definitely you; you've managed to keep me interested you in this long, what's a lifetime together then?"

"Yeah, but we got to make sure Jeremy and Karen marry first" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Because I want to win that bet, and make him realize for once that he can actually lose at something"

"Well that will be easy, because I am not going to say yes to marrying me you before you graduate law school anyway" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"So if I asked you to marry me, say now?" asked Sebastian, looking to her. "You'd say no"

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I don't want to at all be expecting it when you do ask me, if you ever do. I just know that I don't want the thought of getting married hanging over us, whilst you're still studying"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Looks like I will win fifty bucks then"

"It does, yes" said Mikki with a smile. "Just let's not let on to Jere that we definitely aren't planning on it for another few years at least; let him think he has a chance in winning the bet"

"I like your thinking" replied Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Uh huh" said Mikki, with a laugh also; and the two of them continued to talk and eat lunch; and after Mikki putting the groceries away that she had gotten, the two of them continued to hang out for the remainder of the day, both knowing that even though they weren't going to be parents anytime in the foreseeable future; that they both did see a future with one another, and neither of them minded that one little bit.

* * *

 _End Note: I know I did establish that Mikki had later on dropped hints to Sebastian, that he could now propose to her; and he did actually get those hints, because obviously he was planning to ask her before she went to San Francisco; but I did want them to be on the same page as to what they want from their future together, because if you're also reading "Irreconcilable Differences", then you will know not talking about such things is what is leading to problems for the main characters in that story.  
Anyway next chapter, I am starting to establish something else that we have come to know from the 'Runnin' story, which is now complete on here; and it's just further delving into the friendship of more so two characters, as well as to the start of another one as well._

 _Until next time,  
love KJ  
xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and such on the last chapter. So this moves forward into that of the first year of Mikki working and Sebastian studying at law school; and the two of them planning something that if you have read "Runnin' Back Home To You" you will know as being that of something there._

 _Any character that you see in this chapter that doesn't belong to Glee, as usual belong to me and they can't be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 12-

With the real world workforce for Mikki, now that of a reality; she was at work Monday to Friday, in the copy department of WZRB news, in the public relations area for the station; and even though it was not as yet that of a job actually taking use of her journalism degree, it was still in that of the industry that she wanted to work and therefore was willing to see where it would maybe eventually lead.

Sebastian, who was still in first year of law degree, was sitting in his Civil Procedures on Monday morning; when one of the guys who he had gotten to know during that lecture and also some of the other ones that they shared, came and sat down next to him.

"Hey Seb" he said as he took the seat and placed his laptop down on the desk and bag on the ground.

"Oh hey Robbie" replied Sebastian, looking to him. "How's it going man?"

"Yeah pretty good" said Robbie, who was doing a dual degree of Law and Economics, with a nod. "Although I am still not getting my head around some of this stuff we got to learn by end of semester"

"Yeah same here" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Definitely not as easy as we maybe thought it would be, the next three years"

"Well maybe we could get together and study over the weekend; and we might be able to make sense of it" said Robbie.

"Yeah, that might be a plan" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "I'll have a talk with Mik tonight as see if it's okay that you come around on the weekend and we can do that"

"Sure, let me know" said Robbie, with a nod also. "And if that's too much of a hassle and trying to organize with her, then there is always my place"

"Okay, I'll let you know" said Sebastian, as the professor for the class walked into the lecture room and the two of them then turned their attention to the class.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Getting home after classes had finished, heading upstairs to the apartment he and Mikki shared for now just over a year; Sebastian opened the door, and walking in could see that Mikki who was already home was sitting at the small dining table that they had in the apartment with her sewing machine out, working on putting something together.

"Hey babe" said Sebastian, as he put his backpack down near the front door and removing his shoes also; then walked over to her.

"Hey" replied Mikki, as she stopped the sewing that she was doing and turned to look at him. "I can just finish what I am doing here, and get all this away back into the spare room"

"No, it's fine" said Sebastian, as he wrapped her arms around her from behind and placed a kiss to her cheek. "What are you doing exactly?"

"Well since Brooke and Dylan told us over the weekend what they are going to be having" replied Mikki. "I ordered some things online this morning just before work and picked up on the way home from the shops, as I thought I'd make some things up for her"

"That's really sweet" said Sebastian, with a smile. "And I'm sure Brooke will love them for her and Dyl's little girl"

"I hope so" replied Mikki, a nod. "It's been a long time since I've actually sewn anything, and I'm a little bit rusty with it"

"I'm sure they will love it, even it's not completely perfect" said Sebastian, as Mikki gave a small nod. "So did you want me to put dinner on for you, so you're able to finish all this?"

"That would be great, thank you" replied Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "It's in the fridge ready to go in to the oven, as it's one of the things that I got ready over the weekend to just quickly cook during the week"

"Hmm, little miss organization" said Sebastian, with a laugh placing a kiss to the top of the head and taking his arms away from around her.

"That's me" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she started up the machine again and finished stitching what she had been doing when he got home; as Sebastian walked over to the kitchen area of their apartment and went over to the fridge and opened it.

"So, I was wondering if it would be okay if Robbie was to come over here on the weekend and the two of us could study together?" asked Sebastian, as he got the dish out that had the dinner that Mikki had already prepared in it; and went over to the oven to start it cooking.

"That's fine" said Mikki, with a nod and finishing off the sewing and then starting to turn the bib out to the right side that she had made. "I can make myself scarce for the day"

"I wasn't asking you to leave the apartment" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as he turned the oven timer on for how long he knew it would take to cook what he had placed into it.

"It's fine" replied Mikki, with a laugh of her own. "I do need to be doing some shopping, and besides it will give me and Ellie a chance to have a girl day"

"Of course, it would have to involve shopping" said Sebastian, still with a laugh as he walked back over to where Mikki was and sat at the table on one of the other chairs at it.

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a smile and nod. "And I have a job for you later on, with this bib and the others that I have made for your little niece"

"Haven't Dylan and Brooke already pretty much insinuated that you're going to be Aunt Mikki" said Sebastian, with a laugh, as Mikki looked to him with a nod. "Exactly, so I think it's safe to say your niece when talking about their little girl"

"Fine, for our niece" replied Mikki with a laugh. "And I need you to do the snaps with these stupid pliers, I literally don't have enough strength to make them completely flat"

"Sure I can do that" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Just tell me exactly what to do though, because this is like so foreign to me"

"That I can do" replied Mikki, with a smile to him as she finished turning the last of the bib. "So I will just go and give these all a quick iron to flatten them out; and then I will clean all this mess up"

"Okay, yeah" said Sebastian as Mikki stood from her chair and he too also stood up. "I might go and have a quick shower before dinner is ready"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, as Sebastian wrapped his arms around her. "Love you"

"Love you too" said Mikki, quickly kissing him; and Sebastian then headed to the bathroom to have a shower before dinner, and Mikki went to finish off the items she had made for their soon to be born niece before cleaning up the sewing machine and associated mess from it that she had made, before the two of them finally sat down to dinner together.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Saturday mid morning, both being in their apartment; the intercom system for indicating that someone was down the front door of the apartment building, buzzed and Mikki who was sitting on the sofa, talking with Kurt on Facebook, placed her laptop on the coffee table and stood up going over to the front door.

"Hello?" she asked as she pressed the button in order to speak to the person who was calling from outside.

"Oh hi it's Robbie" came the voice through the intercom. "This is the right apartment for Seb and Mikki isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, hey Robbie" replied Mikki, pressing the button also to unlock the door. "Come on up, the door should be unlocked now, we're on the third floor and the apartment is first one on the left when you come up the stairs"

"Thanks" replied Robbie, and Mikki walked back over to the sofa as Sebastian who'd be in the bathroom came out.

"Robbie's on his way up, babe" said Mikki, looking at him as she sat on the sofa again, grabbing her laptop once more.

"Okay thanks" said Sebastian, as there was a knock on their apartment door and he went over and opened it. "Hey man, come on in"

"Hey, thanks" replied Robbie as he walked inside the apartment and Sebastian closed the door behind him.

"So this is Mikki" said Sebastian, indicating to where she was sitting on the sofa.

"Hi" said Robbie, looking to her with a smile. "I've heard lots about you, believe me"

"Yeah I bet" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Nice to meet you"

"You too" said Robbie, as the intercom buzzed again

"Babe, that will be Ellie" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian. "Can you tell her that I'll be right down"

"Sure" replied Sebastian and walked over to the intercom and pushed the button to talk. "Hey Ell, Mik will be down in a minute"

"Thanks Seb" came back Ellie's voice; as Mikki finished talking with Kurt and then closed up her laptop, placing it back down on the coffee table.

"Did that need charging, babe?" asked Sebastian, looking at Mikki as she walked over to hear where he was and grabbed her jacket, putting that on and then grabbing her handbag also.

"No it should be fine" replied Mikki, looking at him with a smile. "I'll see you later 'kay and we'll grab pizza for dinner"

"Sure" replied Sebastian, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Love you"

"Love you too" said Mikki and quickly kissed him, then looked to Robbie. "It was nice to finally meet you"

"Yeah you too Mikki" replied Robbie, with a smile.

"See you later sweetie" said Sebastian and Mikki looked at him with a nod as she opened the apartment front door.

"Bye guys" she said and headed out of the apartment to go downstairs and meet Ellie for shopping.

"So we get this started then" said Sebastian, looking to Robbie.

"Sure" he replied with a nod and the two of them got started on the work they had for their law school classes.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

That night after Mikki had gotten back from shopping with Ellie, and Robbie had left the apartment having finished his study with Sebastian; the two of them were sitting on the sofa with pizza and drinks, talking and watching a movie on television.

"You know what we should do" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a smile.

"What?" asked Mikki, looking as she took a bite of her pizza.

"We should set Robbie and Ellie up on a blind date" replied Sebastian, as he ate his own slice of pizza.

"Set them up" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Whatever made you come up with that idea?"

"I don't know, I just think they might like one another" replied Sebastian. "Ellie hasn't really dated anyone since she and Teddy broke up at the start of senior year; and well I'm not sure when Robbie and his ex ended, but I am pretty sure he's not dating or seeing anyone now; and they just seem like they might work together"

"Okay" said Mikki, looking at him with a somewhat puzzled look to her boyfriend.

"You don't think it's a good idea?" asked Sebastian, looking at her also.

"Well I think the whole blind date thing is a little crazy, like actually saying so I have this friend who I think you might like and you should totally go and meet them on your own, is a little crazy" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I however don't have any objections to maybe you inviting Robbie along to dinner and me inviting Ellie, and having like a double date set up kind of thing; and I think that would be probably a little more relaxing for both of them, and not have it feel as if it's that of a complete set up"

"And you couldn't have said that in any more complicated terms now could you" replied Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Hmm my ability to run on a sentence is one of the many things that you love about me" said Mikki, with a smile.

"That is true" replied Sebastian, leaning towards her on the sofa and quickly kissing her; and Mikki laughed. "So we set them up then?"

"Well not set up, set up" said Mikki, with a laugh. "We just play it coy, like oh let's go to dinner, and this is my friend so and so"

"I love how your mind works" said Sebastian, with a laugh also. "Although I am not sure how your plan of set up is that of any different to mine though really"

"Mine isn't as obvious" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "Like something totally lame, and you inviting Robbie to dinner with us, and me inviting Ellie; and then when they are both there bailing on them, and saying see you later have fun together; that kind of thing"

"I do agree that is really kind of lame" said Sebastian, with a nod. "And not something a good friend would do"

"No they wouldn't" replied Mikki, shaking her head.

"So, we maybe wait till after Robbie and I are done with the school year" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki. "And then we can organize this"

"Yep, sounds like a plan" replied Mikki, with a nod and the two of them continued to talk and watch television for the rest of the night when they were finished eating, before heading off to bed.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Waiting until after the first year of law school was over; Mikki and Sebastian then organised to set up their friends and opting out of the dinner idea that they had had initially, when Robbie had said he was looking forward to see the new Batman movie and asked Sebastian if he too was interested; who said yes, and that Mikki was also wanting to see it, they decided that would in turn be the perfect chance to set the him up with Ellie.

Waiting in line at the movie cinema, Ellie who had already gotten there was standing, waiting with Mikki and Sebastian, the three of them moving up to the ticket window and Sebastian asking for that of four tickets to see the movie, and Ellie looked to Mikki as Sebastian paid for them.

"Why four tickets?" asked Ellie, looking to her best friend. "Is Artie coming along with us?"

"Umm no Seb's friend from law school" replied Mikki, looking at her friend with a smile. "Robbie, I think it is"

"Oh okay" said Ellie, with a nod as the ticketing clerk handed Sebastian the tickets.

"So we're wanting drinks and that?" asked Sebastian, taking Mikki's hand and looking to her and also to Ellie as they moved away from the ticketing window.

"Popcorn, Red Vines, Chocolate Raisins, Milk Duds and a giant size drink" said Mikki, with a nod.

"That's just for my girlfriend" said Sebastian, with a laugh and looked to Ellie. "What about you?"

"Umm, I got mine" replied Ellie, with a laugh also and grabbed some money from her purse. "And this is for the ticket"

"It's cool it's on me" said Sebastian.

"Seb" said Ellie, looking at her best friend's boyfriend. "Take the money"

"Fine" replied Sebastian, with a sigh taking the money from her; as Robbie came over towards them.

"Hey man" he said when saw Sebastian. "Sorry I'm a bit late, couldn't find a park"

"No it's fine" replied Sebastian, with a smile to him. "Here's the ticket we already lined up and got them"

"Oh great awesome, thanks" said Robbie, with a smile and took the ticket from him and handed over some money from his own wallet to cover the cost of it.

"So you remember Mikki, right" said Sebastian, looking to him and then Mikki.

"Yeah of course" replied Robbie with a nod. "How are you?"

"Hi" said Mikki, with a smile. "And I'm good. You?"

"Great" replied Robbie, with a nod. "Especially now that I am not having to worry about study for a few months"

"Yeah same" said Sebastian with a laugh and looked to Ellie. "And this is Mikki's best friend from college, Ellie. Hope you don't mind there being one extra person"

"Not at all" replied Robbie, shaking his head and then turning to look at Ellie. "Hey Ellie, nice to meet you"

"Yeah you as well" replied Ellie. "Robbie is it?"

"Is is" he replied, with a nod.

"So you and Seb are at law school together?" asked Ellie.

"Yeah we are" replied Robbie, with a smile to her; as the four of them lined up for the concession stand. "So you know them both from college?"

"Uh huh" said Ellie, with a nod. "Mik and I got assigned as roommates freshman year; and then she and Seb started dating in sophomore year. So I've known both of them for a while now"

"Yeah" replied Robbie, with a smile to her; as he quickly looked to where Sebastian and Mikki were at the candy bar ordering what they were wanting. "And I might be wrong in thinking this, but do you think maybe this is a set up with us?"

"I was actually thinking that very same thing" said Ellie, with a laugh. "And not something I'd put past those two to be honest"

"Yeah let's not let on to them though" said Robbie, with a laugh also. "That we're on to their little plan"

"Nope, play it dumb" replied Ellie, with a nod; as Mikki and Sebastian finished getting what they were wanting from the concession stand.

"Were you wanting something to eat?" asked Robbie, as he along with Ellie moved up to be served.

"It's fine, I can get it" replied Ellie, as she went to open her purse to get some money out.

"I'm sure you are quite able to pay for things on your own" said Robbie, with a smile to her. "However two said people are watching us, and maybe if we want to mess with them; how about I buy and that will make them think their plan is working"

"I do like your thinking" said Ellie, with a laugh. "And in that case a small drink and popcorn will be fine, thank you"

"Okay sure" replied Robbie, with a nod as he relayed that of what Ellie was wanting to the clerk on the stand, as well as what he was wanting; and Ellie looked over to where Sebastian and Mikki were both looking to the two of them, who when she did look at them tried to make it as if though they weren't.

Once Robbie had paid for and gotten both lots for himself and also Ellie, the two of them headed over to where Mikki and Sebastian were still trying to play it off as if they weren't up to anything.

"So ready, to go in?" asked Mikki, looking to the two of them and armed with that of all the food that she had made Sebastian buy.

"Yeah sure" replied Robbie, with a nod and also a laugh; noting all the food that Mikki had. "Are you seriously going to eat all that"

"Totally" said Mikki, with a nod also as they started towards the theater that the movie would be playing in.

"What my girlfriend is capable of eating" said Sebastian with a laugh, as they walked through the doors in the movie theater. "Is actually quite disgusting"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering where she puts it all" said Robbie, with a laugh.

"Fast metabolism" replied Mikki, with a laugh; as they surveyed the actually already very full movie theater. "I don't see four seats together"

"Nope, but there is a lot of two and three's" said Sebastian, with a nod; as Mikki looked to him with a nod as well, as Sebastian looked to Ellie and Robbie. "So if you two don't mind sitting together, and Mik and I sit together; we can catch up after the movie"

"Yeah, I guess that's fine" replied Robbie, as he looked to Sebastian with a nod.

"That and we also get to avoid seeing them get all cutesy and kissy with one another" said Ellie, with a laugh; as Robbie looked to her with a laugh also. "I see some good seats down there"

"Okay yeah let's go and sit" said Robbie, looking to her with a smile; and then to Sebastian and Mikki. "We'll meet up with you guys when it's finished"

"Sure okay" replied Sebastian, with a nod to his friend. "Have fun, guys"

"Uh huh" said Ellie, as she looked to the two of them. "Don't spend the whole entire movie, making out either"

"Are you kidding" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "It's Batman, my attention is going to be that of purely on the screen; and for two or so hours, pay no attention to girlfriend"

"Hey" said Mikki, hitting him lightly in the arm, and he looked to his frowning girlfriend with a smile.

"Yeah might want to reword that Seb" said Ellie, with a laugh also. "Especially if you want back in your apartment tonight"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastain with a nod and quickly kissed Mikki. "Love you"

"Hmm, you better watch it buddy" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "And I see some seats over there, so start moving"

"Meet out front when movie is done" said Sebastian, looking to Robbie and Ellie.

"Okay see you soon" replied Robbie, as he and Ellie walked over to the seats they were looking at sitting in.

"Seats over there" said Sebastian, as they watched Ellie and Robbie head to some.

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a nod as they started to walk over to some seats in the theater. "So you think they might maybe like one another"

"Don't know" replied Sebastian, with a shrug of his shoulders. "We'll see what they're acting like once the movie is over"

"Uh huh" said Mikki, as the two of them sat down in some seats; and along with all the other movie patrons waited for the movie to start.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After the movie was over and they left the movie theater; the four of them were sitting in Sure Fire Tacos, having that of a late dinner, and Mikki looked to Sebastian with a laugh as the four of them ate what they had purchased.

"You know what I just realized, babe" said Mikki, as she took some of the fries from the share plate that they had gotten.

"What?" asked Sebastian, as he in turn looked to her.

"This place here" replied Mikki with a smile. "And then going to see a movie, I only just realised this is where you and I came that first night we went out"

"Yeah, I knew that" said Sebastian, looking to her with a nod. "You didn't remember it"

"Of course I did" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Although I maybe just realized it a moment ago; but it's not like I have forgotten that night"

"Good" replied Sebastian with a smile to her. "Because I'd be kind of upset if you'd forgotten our first date"

"So you went here on your first date with one another?" asked Robbie, looking to the two of them as he ate one of the tacos he'd gotten.

"Uh huh, we did" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Came here first and then went to see a movie"

"Watch Men" said Mikki, with a nod also.

"And believe me getting the two of them to actually go out" said Ellie, with a laugh. "That was a task in its self"

"Meaning?" asked Robbie, looking to her with a laugh.

"We'd met a week prior to actually going out, at a bar not far from campus" said Mikki.

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh and looking to Mikki with a smile. "And Artie, who's been my best friend since high school and also Ellie here; had to kind of coax us in to actually going out with one another, even though we clearly liked one another"

"Hmm, not only that of the first time" said Mikki, with a laugh as well. "But the second time too; but after that we kind of realized that we did really like one another, and been together ever since"

"And you moved in with one another last year" said Robbie, looking to the two of them as he reached for some fries from the shared plate.

"We did yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Just made a lot more sense, especially since most nights we'd be at one another's dorm anyway"

"And it also meant that Artie or Ellie" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Didn't feel like they had to leave their dorm room either"

"Wow" said Robbie, with a laugh. "I knew you guys were together for a few years, from what Seb's already said to me, but I can't have ever had imagined moving in with the girl I was dating in college, as I definitely didn't see long term with her"

"Same here" replied Ellie, looking to Robbie with a smile. "No way, I'd ever think my college relationships were anything more than that of a college relationship"

"Guess Seb and I just lucked out then" said Mikki, looking to her boyfriend with a smile.

"Oh you totally did, babe" said Sebastian, with a smile to her also. "I could have had any girl I wanted on campus, so think yourself lucky"

"Yeah sure you could have, prince charming" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"Well I have always been that for you" said Sebastian, with a smile and quickly leaning over and kissing her.

"Okay, quit being all cutesy gross" said Ellie, looking to her friends with a laugh also. "And just so you both know, Robbie and I have figured out your little plan here"

"What plan?" asked Mikki, looking to her friend as she took a sip from her drink.

"Oh please" replied Ellie, with a laugh. "You don't think we know that this here, Robbie being here, along with me; there not being many seats of four in the movie for us to sit together, so we had to sit together whilst the two of you sat together; wasn't that of a set up; think again about us knowing"

"Mik and I just thought that you might like to come and see a movie, Ell; that's all this was" replied Sebastian, looking to her. "Robbie being here was purely chance"

"Why's Mikki flicking her nails then" said Ellie, with a smile to him and then looking to her friend. "Because that's only something she does when she knows she has been caught out on something"

"Yeah, well did it work?" asked Mikki, looking to Ellie and then Robbie with a laugh.

"So you're admitting it then?" asked Robbie, with a laugh also; and Mikki nodded a little.

"Although it was not my idea" she replied as she looked to Sebastian. "This little idea was all Seb's"

"Oh really now" said Ellie, with a laugh and looked to Sebastian, who in turn smiled at her. "I think you and Mikki definitely two peas in a pod, when it comes to be sneaky"

"Yep" replied Sebastian with a nod. "So did it work?"

"Yeah, we're not going to let you know that" said Robbie, with a smile to him; and the four of them continued to eat that of their late dinner, before all heading back to their apartments.

* * *

 _End Note: So that's how in that of the later stories do this, Ellie came to be with Robbie; it was indeed a little set up by that of Sebastian and Mikki who thought that their friends might be well suited to one another.  
The little reference to the setting up of blind dates and then one person who has asked another person, bailing and then leaving the two who are set up alone together...that is a little sly reference to a future event that takes place in "Everywhere You Look" and if you have read that you will know what I am talking about!_

 _Lastly the part where Mikki gets Sebastian to do the 'snaps' on the bibs that she has made - it's not because Mikki couldn't have done it herself, or that she even wanted to make Sebastian feel useful. It is indeed something that you need a lot of hand strength for in using the pliers; and because I do use a lot of snaps on things that I myself make like what Mikki was making, I have invested in the larger machine that is placed on a table and doesn't need as much force. But for what Mikki was needing to make, the pliers would have been the much cheaper option!_

 _Anyway, as always thanks for having read; and I will catch you all soon with a new chapter of something, that I am not quite sure which will yet be!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N : Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, this one sees the timeline move forward a few months; so the fore mentioned niece that had yet to be born has now been born, and if you have read 'Runnin' Back Home To You' as well as this, you will know who this is I am referring too._

 _This chapter really just delves more into Sebastian's relationship with his brothers and their partners; as well as that of Mikki's as well. So it's very family heavy, but still I think hopefully staying light and funny also.  
There is also a revelation in regards to something as well from past; that firstly we do know, and one that we aren't really yet to know, whilst the other we don't know in detail either. However over time both these will be fully explained more in "That's What Friends Are For" - which is the Kurt and Mikki friendship story; and also "Partners In Crime" - which is Sebastian and Artie friendship story; both which are in progress on here now, and getting updated as quickly as I can pump the chapters out for them, without real life getting in the way!_

 _Anyway, you all know what to do at the end, leave a review, fave or follow on this if you like it!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 13 –

Having gone to Spartanburg for the weekend in August, since Jeremy and Karen were also going to be heading to there as well, as their wedding day drew near after Jeremy had proposed to her over Christmas; much to the delight of Sebastian when he realized he had indeed won the bet on who out of the two of them would marry first, Mikki along with Brooke who had also come over from Gaffney; were out with Karen at a bridal dress shop, since she had asked the two of them to be her bridesmaids.

Having tried on a few dresses already, and liking one or two of them; Karen who was getting assistance from Mikki with the fastening of them and all that, since Brooke was watching her two month old daughter Savannah who she had also bought along into the shop; came out from the dressing area in a white colored strapless dress.

"Wow, that looks stunning on you" said Brooke, looking to her soon to be sister in law as she stood up the little podium that was there in the shop.

"That's exactly what I said to her" said Mikki, with a nod. "She really does look amazing in it"

"I just can't believe I can actually wear something like this" said Karen, looking to the two of them. "If you had told high school me, that firstly I would be getting married; and secondly that it might be in a dress such as this, then I would have thought you were mad"

"Well believe it" replied Brooke, looking to her with a smile. "And you worked really hard not to be that girl you were in high school, so you should enjoy this"

"Yeah" replied Karen, with a nod. "Never would have imagined that I'd be marrying a guy who I went to high school with; I vowed never to talk to anyone from there ever again once I graduated"

"Well we're very glad you decided to speak up to Jeremy that night at the Olive Garden" said Mikki, looking to Karen with a smile also. "And it proves that people can come to put things from the past behind them"

"I know, and I'm glad I did as well and tell him who I was" replied Karen, with a nod. "But the past is also something that defines us all, and it's not something that we should ever forget either"

"Definitely not" said Brooke, shaking her head. "So that dress, do you like it?"

"I do, yeah" replied Karen, looking to her with a smile. "It does look okay though, right? You're not just saying it does to make me feel good about myself?"

"It really does look lovely on you" said Mikki, taking a small step up to the podium to stand next to Karen.

"Thank you" replied Karen, looking to Mikki with a smile and hugging her. "I'm so glad you're both here, I never had friends in high school, and I didn't go to college; so to have you two here with me, it really means a lot"

"And we are very happy to be here" said Mikki, giving Karen a small hug also. "And I think I can safely say that Brooke and I don't see you as just a friend; but rather as a sister"

"That we do" replied Brooke, with a nod. "Although we are still waiting for Seb to propose to you Mik, to actually make you a Smythe"

"I know" said Mikki, looking to her with a laugh. "But I have already told him, he's not allowed to do that until after he's done with law school; because I will say no to him if he does before then"

"Well he definitely will be when he finishes then" said Brooke, with a smile to her. "Because I don't think he ever wants to let you go"

"No and I don't want to let him go either" replied Mikki, shaking her head and looking to Karen again. "So you think this is the dress?"

"I do, yeah" said Karen, nodding her head. "And now I have to find the perfect bridesmaid dresses to go with it"

"I'll start having a look whilst you go and get your dress off then" said Brooke, standing from the seat she was sitting on, and looking to make sure Savannah was still sleeping in her stroller. "And then Mik and I can have a little fashion show for you"

"Okay yeah" replied Karen, with a nod as she stepped down from the podium along with Mikki. "Back in a few minutes"

Brooke looked to Karen with a nod, and headed with Mikki back to the changing area to get out of the wedding dress that she wanted to be wearing on her wedding day; and Brooke walked over to the bridesmaids dresses to see what possibly Karen might like for her and Mikki to wear at her soon to be wedding to Jeremy.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

That same evening, since Dylan and Brooke were going to be staying overnight at the Smythe family home; as they didn't want to be driving back late at night to Gaffney with Savannah and then trying to get her to sleep when home, along with that also of Sebastian and Mikki who were also spending the night; and Jeremy and Karen who were going to be at her parents house for the evening about fifteen minutes away from the the Smythe house; the six of them were sitting in the living area of the Smythe house after Henry and Abby had gone to bed, talking.

"Honestly, you better not plan anything such as what I am sure Dylan and Seb have in mind for Jeremy, for a bachelorette night" said Karen, looking to Mikki and Brooke after having heard from Dylan and Sebastian whilst Jeremy had excused himself from the living area saying he had to go and look for something; what the other two guys had been organizing whilst they were out wedding dress shopping for that of the bachelor party.

"Oh, but you totally need a hot male stripper at your bachelorette party" said Brooke, with a nod and looked over to Mikki. "Totally right, aren't I Mik?"

"Definitely" replied Mikki, with a nod as Karen looked to the two of them shaking her head.

"Do husbands, fiancés and boyfriends get a say in this?" asked Dylan, looking to Brooke who he was sitting on the sofa with. "About you all looking at beefed up strippers"

"Oh we won't be hiring beefy strippers" said Mikki, looking over to Dylan and shaking her head. "Think guys more along the lines of those like in Magic Mike"

"Hmm definitely them" replied Brooke, with a nod. "They were definitely my type of guys"

"Seb" said Dylan, looking over to his younger brother who was sitting in one of the arm chairs squeezed up with Mikki as well in it. "I think we should be making a whole total no stripper ban; we don't have strippers and the girls also don't go and get strippers"

"Oh and where is the fun in that?" asked Mikki. "We'd only be looking, not touching. It's Karen and Jeremy's last night of total freedom and to just have fun before they're forever hitched to one another"

"Some nice views you got on marriage there Mik" said Sebastian, looking to her with a laugh; and Mikki looked to him with a smile and quickly kissed him.

"I didn't say marriage was bad though" she replied, with a laugh. "Just saying from the time you get to the aisle, that's all you have; one person forever"

"Unless they die or you divorce them" said Brooke.

"Morbid much?" asked Dylan, looking to his wife and she looked to him with a laugh.

"Not that I hope you die or that I will divorce you" replied Brooke. "Just sometimes marriages end for one reason or another"

"Well getting back to my bachelorette party" said Karen, and both Brooke and Mikki looked to her as did the guys. "It's probably only going to be the three of us, plus my Mom and Abby. So I don't want anything to wild"

"Guess that means I got to return the Willy Whistles then" said Brooke with a smile and Karen looked to her eyes widening.

"The what now?" she asked.

"A whistle shaped like a penis, that you blow" replied Brooke, with a smile; as Dylan and Sebastian looked at her in shock and Mikki burst out laughing.

"And they thought we were going to be the ones getting wild with a bachelor party" said Dylan, shaking his head. "But clearly, that was totally the wrong assumption because they're the ones who are going to be blowing plastic penis whistles"

"What now?" asked Jeremy, coming back into the living area. "What kind of weird shit have you all been talking about?"

"Bachelor and bachelorette parties" replied Sebastian. "Apparently Brooke bought something called Willy Whistles?"

Looking at his little brother and then over to Brooke, Jeremy shook his head. "You are one truly messed up individual Bee, you know that"

"Hey, for once at least you're not saying I'm the one who is that" said Mikki, with a laugh and Jeremy turned to look at her as he sat on the arm of the chair that Karen was in.

"Oh you don't need to do something like that for me to know there is something wrong with you" said Jeremy with a laugh. "You date Seb, so clearly that just proves that you are not completely that of sound mind"

"Hey" said Sebastian, looking to his older brother; and who in turn just smiled at him.

"Okay, I think that's enough teasing and also talking off things such as plastic shaped anatomy whistles" said Karen, and then looked to Jeremy. "And what took you so long anyway, what was is that you needed to find"

"Umm yeah book, from senior year" replied Jeremy, with a smile to her. "Scoot over"

Karen looked at him with a small frown as he moved down from the arm of the chair to sit beside her; his arm going around that of her shoulder.

"Why do you want to look at that?" asked Karen, looking to her soon to be husband. "I definitely don't want to see it, in fact I didn't even get a year book and I have no desire at all to relive anything from back then now"

"You never got a year book?" asked Mikki, and Karen looked to her shaking her head.

"Just didn't want the memories of back then" she replied with a small smile. "They were something that I much rather forget"

"Well not me" replied Jeremy, quickly kissing her on the cheek and opening the year book and going to the center of it where all the small profile pictures of the seniors that graduated that year were.

Looking to the year book also with a sigh, Karen looked over the photos of those she graduated with and looked to her photo, which also had written under her quote of _"Dreams don't work if you don't try for them",_ _ **"Her dream is to be a Hungry Hippo forever"**_ ; and she looked to her fiancé.

"Jeremy" she said, pointing to what was written, and looking at that of the photos of his classmates from back then; he looked at what she was pointing to.

"I didn't write that" he said, shaking his head, as Karen gave a small nod. "You know that, right. That's not my handwriting"

"Well who would write something so mean in your year book?" asked Karen, looking at him as Jeremy shrugged his shoulders.

"Could have been any one in the year" he replied. "I just passed my book around and got people to sign it"

"Is there something bad written?" asked Brooke, looking to Karen and also Jeremy; and Karen looked to her with a nod.

"Yeah, someone has commented under Karen's photo that her dream is to be a hungry hippo forever" replied Jeremy looking to his sister in law.

"That's horrible" said Brooke. "Why would someone in your year even do that?"

"Because they weren't the nicest people to me" replied Karen, looking to her. "Especially the cheerleaders"

"The cheerleaders" said Jeremy, with a hint of realization in his book; and started flicking through his yearbook. "If anyone was to have written that, it would have been one of them"

"Oh great, way to stigmatize all cheerleaders" said Mikki, and Jeremy looked to her as he continued to try and find what he was looking for.

"Having being a cheerleader Mik, you would know you would have done the same thing most likely" replied Jeremy, and stopped on a page and looked over it.

"Okay maybe you're right" replied Mik, and looked to Karen. "Sorry Kae, but I probably would have as well being mean if I'd known you back then along with everyone else"

"The pack sticks together" replied Karen, with a small smile to her. "Don't worry about it though, I know that you're not that type of person who would have enjoyed being mean to someone else"

"No" replied Mikki, shaking her head Jeremy who was tapping the page of the year book, gave an indication of somewhat recognition.

"Cheerleader?" asked Dylan, looking to his younger brother; and Jeremy in turn looked to him with a nod.

"Yep, Meghan" he replied, with a nod. "Head cheerleader, it's definitely the same writing"

"Oh well that makes a lot of sense" said Karen, with a small nod. "She really hated me, and would often call me hungry hippo, along with some other horrible names as well"

"And of course everyone followed her because she was the most popular one in our grade" said Jeremy.

"Not only your grade, the whole school" said Dylan, with a laugh. "She had a really nice pair of boobs, even when she started in the ninth grade, and believe me it wasn't just the guys in your grade who wanted to date her, all the guys in the school did"

"Was that also the case with guys in grades below of this head cheerleader, as well?" asked Mikki, looking to Sebastian with a smile.

"She was hot, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and Mikki looked to him with a small frown and he quickly kissed her. "But in saying that, you saw her comment about Karen; and clearly she might have looked amazing, but really wasn't a nice person"

"Hmm, nice save little brother" said Dylan, with a laugh. "You may just get lucky tonight"

"Ohh Dylan, gross" said Brooke, hitting him in the arm.

"What I'm just saying" he replied, looking to his wife with a smile.

"And clearly both my brothers thought she was hot" said Jeremy, with a laugh.

"I thought she was okay looking, but that was about it" replied Sebastian.

"Hmm I do remember you friend though, was it Beat that always tried to hit on her; and she always kept on turning him down" said Jeremy, looking to his younger brother.

"Yeah he did" replied Sebastian, with a sigh. "And can we not talk about that jerk, much like Karen not wanting to relive what high school was like for her; what he did to me isn't something I wish to remember either"

"Don't worry, if I ever see him around anywhere" said Dylan, looking over to Sebastian; as Mikki slipped her arms around her boyfriend and hugged him. "I will be giving him a serious ass kicking"

"Still can't believe someone who was supposedly that of a friend would actually even think of doing that" said Jeremy, shaking his head. "That is lower than low"

"It was" replied Sebastian, looking to his older brother with a nod; as the sound of Savannah slightly crying came from the baby monitor that Brooke had near her was heard.

"Looks like someone might be hungry" she said, picking it up and looking to Dylan and the others.

"Yeah, we should probably actually be getting to bed anyway as well" said Dylan, looking at his watch. "It's almost eleven"

"Crap, really is that the time" said Jeremy, as he too looked to his own watch and then to Karen. "Can't imagine what your parents will think of me, keeping you out this late"

"Well it's not like I have a curfew now" replied Karen, with a laugh. "But it is pretty late and we should probably get going"

"We'll see you tomorrow then" said Mikki, looking to her. "Since we do still need to go and get shoes and that for you"

"Definitely" replied Karen, looking to her with a nod as Jeremy stood from the chair and she did then also. "I can be here around the same time I was today"

"Sounds good" said Brooke, as she stood from the sofa. "We will see you both tomorrow"

"Yeah night you guys" said Dylan, standing also and looking to the other four; and then to Jeremy. "Drive safely, Jere"

"Yeah, I will" he replied, with a laugh. "Night guys"

"Bye" replied Karen, giving them all a quick smile.

"Later bro, Karen" said Sebastian, looking to the two of them, and they both nodded before walking out of the living room to head back to Karen's parents house.

"I should probably go and check on Vanna before she wakes up Abs and Henry" said Brooke; as Dylan nodded.

"Yeah night you two" said Dylan, looking to Mikki and Sebastian. "Don't stay up too late, or make too much noise when you get upstairs"

"Yeah, night" replied Sebastian, with a laugh.

"See you in the morning" said Mikki.

"Uh huh" replied Brooke, with a nod; and both her and Dylan giving Mikki and Sebastian a smile headed upstairs to check on Savannah and then go to bed themselves.

"We should probably go to bed also" said Sebastian, with a smile and quickly kissing Mikki; who in turn nodded. "Otherwise you know both Dyl and Jere will just assume things tomorrow"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a laugh and stood up from the chair; and then Sebastian did also taking her hand. "Let's go and get some sleep"

"I still say we can be super quiet though" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a smile; and she laughed as the two of them headed up stairs to go to bed.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Lying in bed, a little while later; Sebastian gave somewhat of a loud sigh as Mikki lay next to him, their arms wrapped around one another.

"Everything okay, babe?" asked Mikki, looking to him and placing a quick kiss to his lips; and Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about high school" he replied with a smaller sigh. "Hadn't thought about what Beat and Vanessa did in so long"

"That was really horrible what she did, and for someone you thought was a friend to even go along with it, was even worse" said Mikki, moving in closer to that of Sebastian and hugging him more.

"There excuse was they were drunk and they really didn't remember it" replied Sebastian. "But seriously what kind of cop out is that"

"Well admittedly I do know that I apparently made out with some guys during freshman year at parties when at college" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "And it's only because Kurt had thought to tell me in the morning, since he's never been big on drinking; that I even know about my doing it. However I can tell you right now, I would not be able to recall any of those guys now, because it's all just this huge like blur"

"Yeah same here" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "From what I know, I only did that once at a party; and it was not one of my finest moments making out with a girl when sort of not actually sober; but that's what college was right new experiences"

"Uh huh" said Mikki, quickly kissing him. "Although kissing someone who isn't your boyfriend or girlfriend when drunk isn't really cool; totally fine if you're both single, but if one is in a relationship then they really should know better"

"Agreed" replied Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "I'm just glad I had Artie in high school when it all happened; because so many people took Beat's side; and hence why I don't talk to him or Steven anymore, because they were unable to see error in what had happened"

"Obviously they weren't really your friends then, if they weren't willing to stand beside you during that" said Mikki. "And Beat especially since he made out with Vanessa, drunk or not; knowing that she was your girlfriend, only to then start dating her when she dumped you. That really is a low move"

"I think that's what hurt the most" replied Sebastian, hugging Mikki in to himself closer. "That they would do that, and then it was just hard to not think that the girls at the school who I might have liked and could date would do the same also"

"Could have always dated a Yellow Jacket" said Mikki, with a laugh; and Sebastian looked to her with a laugh also.

"You know Artie actually did suggest that once" he replied. "It was just after all this with Beat and Vanessa had happened, and we played your school at ours; and we were talking during a break in play and he suggested that when one of the cheerleaders from your school and a male cheerleader walked past us"

"Male cheerleader" said Mikki, looking to her boyfriend and Sebastian nodded. "We only had one male cheerleader at my school when I was there, and that was Kurt"

"So that was Kurt, who walked past Artie and I" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Huh, small world"

"Hmm, what's even smaller then that" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him. "Is who the girl was"

"Well Artie did say she had nice legs and ass" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Not that I was even interested in looking at the time, because I just thought all girls would be like how Vanessa was and use me until they bot bored or something. But if you know who it was you can probably tell them and give them a laugh, that a guy you now call a friend said they were good looking"

"I don't need to tell them" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "Because you just have told them"

"Wait that was you?" asked Sebastian, looking to her and Mikki nodded.

"Yeah" she replied with a laugh. "Who else would be with Kurt, seriously; he and I were and still are total besties"

"Wow" said Sebastian, looking to her with a small smile. "If only I had have looked and paid more attention, I could have had you a lot sooner"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And I definitely wouldn't have done anything like what Vanessa did do you"

"I know you wouldn't" replied Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "Because I don't think there is literally a bad bone in your body"

"Nope there isn't" said Mikki, shaking her head. "And you do know my body so very well"

"Uh huh, I do" replied Sebastian, kissing her again; and letting the kiss between them become more heated before breaking away. "I know I asked this earlier, but can you be quiet?

"I can try, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod and kissed him back; before the two of them quietly made love and then fell asleep wrapped up in on other's embrace.

* * *

 _End Note: So there are some minor spoilers there for other stories, but it does give more insight to a little of Sebastian's past in high school; and his relationship then with Mikki as well and how much they do love and trust one another explicitly. And if you have read 'Runnin'' then you will know that at one point during freshman year of college, that Mikki and Sebastian did actually unknowingly make out with one another! And as it is, it seems their paths could have crossed even sooner than that even, if they were both a little more aware when they were still in high school!  
_

 _Next chapter, will be up soon and until then do check out some of the other stories on here by me that fall into before and after this story which are also in different stages of progression!_

 _Until then,  
Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo _


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Sorry for the delays in getting this chapter up, but real life got in the way; along with that of many other chapters of other stories that I am also trying to write._

 _So this chapter is mainly that of a Mikki one; and the reason for this is that I want to establish how she started working in television in South Carolina; if you have read the other stories then you will know this was on a morning like breakfast show, and this is basically establishing how she got to be the eventual co-host of that._

 _Anyway not much else to say, except you know what do to at the end._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxox_

* * *

Chapter 14 –

With Jeremy and Karen having had married; the one thing his older brothers kept asking Sebastian was when he was finally going to ask Mikki to marry him, and his reply to them was always that of when he was done with law school, which he had another year and half to go of; as Mikki had already sternly told him that she wouldn't accept his proposal until that happened.

Towards the end of the year and already having planned to spend Thanksgiving with both their families; one in the morning and the other in the evening, Mikki was sitting at the desk that she would work at whilst there; typing at the computer on the desk a copy for the on air news that was scheduled to go to air in a few hours time, having gotten the notes from the researcher as to what was needed to be said.

"Mikki" said Tom, the station boss approaching her desk. "Do you have some time to talk?"

"Umm yeah of course" replied Mikki, with a nod as she saved what she was typing and looked to him.

"Okay, great" said Tom, giving her a smile. "My office"

"Sure" said Mikki, with a small nod as she stood from her chair and rather hoping that she wasn't in trouble, followed her boss to his office.

"Take a seat, Mikki" said Tom, as the both walked into his office and she could see that April and Jean; who worked on the local morning show that broadcast all around South Carolina called 'Rise and Shine" were also in the office as well.

Mikki quickly nodded, as she sat in the vacant seat next to April; and the blonde woman gave her a friendly smile.

"Oh don't be afraid, hun" she said with a laugh. "You're not in any trouble here"

"Okay, yeah I was kind of thinking this is like some huge, we're sorry we don't want you to work here anymore thing" replied Mikki.

"Actually, it's quite the opposite Mikki" said Tom; who was not seated in his own chair again, and she turned to look at him. "I think one would actually call it a promotion, in fact"

"Promotion" replied Mikki, looking to him; her eyes widening.

"Yes" said Tom with a laugh. "You might remember the audition tape you submitted that got you the job working here at WZRB"

"I do, yes" replied Mikki, with a nod. "You said at the time we don't have anything on air; but you'd still like to have me working here and if any time something comes up I'd definitely be considered for it"

"Good memory" said Tom, with a nod. "And I've been talking this morning with April and Jean here; and about some new ideas for the morning show and they gave me one that I think you as the person to be doing would be perfect for"

"Okay" replied Mikki, looking to him and then to April and Jean.

"Maybe since this was your idea" said Tom, looking to the two morning show hosts. "You'd care to explain it to Mikki"

"Sure" replied Jean, with a nod; and April looked at him with a nod, allowing him to continue talking. "So April and I got to talking about how the prevalence of some of the newer novels has given a boost to the literary world; and that then got us to thinking about maybe having someone come on the show who does read a lot and can talk about the latest books, the trends in reading and what also is coming out in the next few months" said Jean. "And Tom here thinks that the person who would be good for the role would be you"

"Me" said Mikki, looking at him and then back to Tom.

"Yes, you had a YouTube channel a while back; although it doesn't seem to be inactive you haven't posted on it for a while, where you'd review books that you have read and stuff like that" said Tom, as Mikki nodded giving a small laugh. "It was also one of the things that you did submit on your reel for the job here; and was one of the main reasons why I did hire you because of your naturalness in front of the camera"

"And Tom showed us some of your older videos on YouTube" said April, as Mikki looked to her. "And we all think that you'd be someone people can relate to as a reviewer"

"So this a job offer then in a way" said Mikki, looking at the two morning show hosts and also Tom; all who nodded.

"It is if you're wanting it, yes" replied Tom. "Naturally you'd still be doing what you're also doing at the moment, this would however be on top of it; with the opportunity for growth in the future into other things"

"I'd love to do it" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Great" replied Tom, with a nod also. "How long does it take you to maybe read a book, because if so we can probably start this off next week and have it be a weekly thing from then on"

"No more than a few days" replied Mikki, with a small laugh. "Although that does depend on the size of the book and my time to do so"

"Maybe start with something you have read then" said April, with a laugh. "That would make it a tad easier for you"

"I have lots on my already read list" replied Mikki, with a laugh also and looking to the blonde. "So I can show you what's already on my Goodreads as read"

"Have you read Fifty Shades?" asked April; and Mikki looked to her shaking her head.

"Not one I plan on reading actually" replied Mikki, with a slight laugh. "It's basically poorly written fanfiction based on what was already not the best book series to be published"

"Told you that already April" said Jean, with a laugh. "And there we have Mikki backing me up on it; it's rubbish writing"

"That might be a good angle to go with though" said Tom; and the three of them looked to him. "This book series Fifty Shades, it's been praised heaps; even I know that. But to have a view on it, that's not so much praise for it but in more to that of a different point of view, that would definitely get us noticed and also definitely Mikki as well"

"And have a rabid fanbase after me as well" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Well we don't want you getting threats from anyone" said April, shaking her head. "So maybe not that if you're not comfortable with the idea"

"Oh it's fine" replied Mikki, with a nod. "If I can get one person to see how poorly written this series was; and get them reading something more intelligent then that might also make me start posting again on my channel, which I haven't had much time for lately"

"Well you get us the ratings and the hype" said Tom, looking to her. "And we will get behind your channel and support that as a network"

"Thank you" said Mikki, with a small smile. "Looks like I have at least a little bit of reading to do and also some research in to why this book series is so loved"

"Just as long as you bag the crap out of it" said Jean, with a laugh. "Because my girlfriend thinks it's the greatest thing ever, and really I think a good reality check will be good for her"

"I will try" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "Although I don't want to be the cause of your relationship ending either"

"Won't happen" said Jean, shaking his head. "Unless Anna wants to explain to our parents why the wedding is off"

"Okay, well I think Mikki has some researching to do" said Tom, giving her a quick smile and then looked to Jean and April. "And I think the two of you are probably wanting to be getting home since you've been here since seven o'clock"

"Definitely" said April, with a nod. "I need to be getting me some lunch, and maybe Mikki can join me if that's okay and we can talk some more for things about the show"

"Fine by me" replied Tom with a nod as well; and Mikki then left Tom's office with April and Jean to have lunch with them and took some more about the new role at the station that she was soon to be taking on.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

That night, having borrowed the Fifty Shades books series from April; Mikki, who waiting for Sebastian to get home to their apartment since he had an evening class and therefore would be home later than usual; was sitting on her laptop that same evening, having skimmed through the books already and not being the slightest bit impressed by any of the things written in the books, when Kitty had sent her a message and asked if she was free to chat over Skype.

Agreeing to and now sitting, talking with her younger sister who was living and working in Las Vegas, where she worked as a events coordinator at Cosmopolitan of Las Vegas Casino.

"Honestly they're not that bad" said Kitty, with a laugh trying to convince her older sister that the books that she seemingly loathed weren't as bad as she was trying to make them out to be.

"So, you think it's perfectly okay for a man to control a woman then?" asked Mikki, looking to her younger sister on the screen. "That it's okay for a man to tie a woman up and slap her with whips and that"

"If they want it, yeah sure" replied Kitty, with a nod. "And it's actually called flogging"

"Okay I get there is this world of BDSM" said Mikki. "And I was doing some research into that before you messaged me, so I am well aware of what things are called in terms of what they do in it"

"Getting ideas to spice up things with you and Seb?" asked Kitty, with a laugh.

"No, gross" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "If you would let me talk, and not assume that I'd be like that or even Seb; then what I was going to say was that even that community where they consent to that kind of stuff, is not a fan of the books, and the way that it depicts what that world is; to be"

"Hmm, it's just a fun innocent novel in my opinion" said Kitty. "But if you wish to continue to be a prude, then so be it"

"I am not a prude" replied Mikki, once again shaking her head. "I just think that these books that so many women claim to be about love and all that; aren't in fact that at all, and it's more so about abuse and control. And I don't think that is a healthy thing to be writing about and saying this is actually okay"

"You're going to be very unpopular if you say that on a morning television show" said Kitty, with a laugh. "It's likely to go a lot more viral then that of your small little YouTube channel"

"So be it" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "If I can get one person to realize that this is not a healthy depiction of a relationship, then my job is done. Because why someone would willingly go back into what is ultimately an abusive relationship by one of them to the other; then getting that point across will make people realise this isn't okay to make glorification of"

"Yeah, I guess" said Kitty; as the door to the apartment opened and Sebastian, walked inside along with the takeout he'd picked up on the way after his classes has finished and Mikki looked to him with a quick smile.

"Hey babe" he said, as he put his backpack with books down by the arm chair and the went over to the sofa where Mikki was sitting and placing the takeout to the coffee table, then moving the books that she'd placed down on the sofa and sitting next to her. "Aren't these those books that you said condone violence against women?"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod as Sebastian quickly placing a kiss to her cheek; looked at her with a sceptical look.

"She's looking for ways to spice things up in the bedroom" said Kitty, with a laugh on the computer screen; and Sebastian looked to the screen.

"Hey Kitty" he said, with a quick laugh. "Did you send these to Mik as a joke?"

"Please, as if" replied Kitty, with a laugh also. "I already know my sister's views on them, so believe me I wouldn't do that"

"Okay, yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod.

"I should go Kits" said Mikki, looking to her sister also on the computer screen. "Since Seb's bought takeout home for us"

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon then" replied Kitty, with a nod. "And we can get you at least to organize what the four of us are going to do for Mom and Dad for Christmas"

"Sure thing, Marls and Roddy will be here for Thanksgiving; so if need be the three of us can organize then also" said Mikki, with a nod as well. "We'll talk soon"

"Yeah okay bye" replied Kitty, with a smile. "And don't go getting any ideas from those books now"

"Very funny" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Bye Kits"

"Yeah, see you also Seb" replied Kitty with a laugh.

"Later Kitty" said Sebastian, with a smile to her on the screen; and Mikki closed the connection on the Skype video call.

"So dinner then" said Mikki, as she closed up her laptop and placed it on to the coffee table, and then took the books also that Sebastian had still a hold of and placed them on the top of her laptop.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod and wrapped his arms around Mikki pulling her in close to that of him, and kissed her. "Hi"

"Hi" said Mikki, with a laugh and returning the kiss. "Now give me food, I'm hungry"

"Okay, fine" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as well. "I'll give you your food"

"Good" said Mikki, with a smile and quickly kissed him as Sebastian unwrapped his arms from her and grabbed the bags of takeout that he'd gotten and took one of the boxes out looking to what was written on the side.

"Chicken Cashew for you" he said, handing the box to her and also a pair of chopsticks also.

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a smile as Sebastian also took out his own of Beef Mongolian from the bag.

"So what was all that with Kitty and about those books, that you hate; but for some reason now seem to be in possession of?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh as the two of them started to eat.

"You know that message I sent you and said I had something to tell you" said Mikki.

"Yeah, but you said it was too difficult to tell over message or even a call and that you would tell me when I got home" replied Sebastian.

"Uh huh" said Mikki, with a nod. "Well Tom called me into his office today, and I thought for sure I was maybe in trouble of something"

"You in trouble for what?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh. "Unless it was drinking too much coffee, I don't see that even happening"

"Yes, you're funny" replied Mikki, with a laugh also as Sebastian nodded. "But what it actually was, is that they are doing some new things on the morning show and they want to add like a book review thing; and have asked me to be that person who does said reviews"

"Babe, that's awesome" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile. "So you actually get to be on television, for reals"

"I do, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And the first lot of books, that they want me to review even though they have been out now for a while, is the Fifty Shades series"

"You're going to crucify it aren't you" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Definitely" said Mikki, with a laugh also; as she took some of the Mongolian Beef from Sebastian's container to eat. "And Tom knows that I will to, and he's happy for me to do so"

"Well it will definitely get them talked about that's for sure" replied Sebastian, as he in turn took some of Mikki's Chicken Cashew.

"It will" said Mikki, with a nod. "And they said they will even promote my YouTube channel too, which I haven't done anything on in like months. I think the last one was maybe City of Fallen Angels, that I did a review for"

"So after you've read the ones that you really don't want to read" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Then you might be updating your own channel again"

"Yep, although I don't think I need to be reading any more in them to know they are complete trash and don't deserve all the praise they have gotten" replied Mikki, as she grabbed an egg roll from the container that was still on the coffee table.

"And you're certainly sure you don't want us to get ideas from these books?" asked Sebastian, with a small laugh and Mikki glared at him.

"No" she replied shaking her head. "And I should hope that you don't want to either, because it's not at all romantic anything at all in regards to those sort of things; getting women to sign a contract, blindfolding them and do all sort of things that I think border of abuse. That's something I don't even want to think you'd be even capable of doing to me or wanting to do either"

"Sweetie, I'm kidding" said Sebastian, quickly leaning in towards her and kissing her. "You know I would never want to hurt you and I don't think any of those things are good for a trusting committed relationship either"

"I know" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I just do worry that some of the lovers of these books, will as Kitty called me; see me as a prude"

"I can assure you" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "That you're definitely not that at all; you're just not the type of girl who wants that sort of submissive controlled woman to a man kind of relationship. And if they think you're a prude, then they think that; but those who know you and also love you, know that you're definitely not that at all"

"Always know what to say to make me feel better" replied Mikki, with a small laugh and Sebastian quickly kissed her.

"Well three and a half years together, babe" replied Sebastian, as he put down his now empty container and grabbed an egg roll. "I'd like to think we know one another pretty well now"

"Hmm, we do yeah" said Mikki with a nod as she too placed her empty container to the coffee table and moved closer towards Sebastian, and wrapped her arms around him. "I definitely feel really safe with you and know that you're not that type of person that the guy in those books is"

"Never, babe" replied Sebastian, placing a kiss to the top of her head as she leaned against him; and the two of them continued to talk about what Mikki's sort of new job at the station would entail and what maybe that future might therefore hold for her.

* * *

 _End Note: Mikki's hatred of the 50 Shades series, I already established in "Everywhere"; where Kitty once again did call her a little prudish about her views on them. Although personally, that is a lot of my hate of them as well; as they in my opinion are just poorly written trash based on what was a little fanfiction that the author did on Twilight. I have skimmed through the books, and whilst most novels once I start reading I can't put down because I need to know what is happening. These ones I think would make excellent fire starters!_

 _Anyway, again I know I don't share the same views as some people on this, and I don't mind if I get flack for hating them._  
 _The next chapter should hopefully be done soon, and that will see more of Sebastian back into it; I just needed as have already said establish Mikki's back story for how she got on television in SC._

 _Thanks for reading as always!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Apologies for the time it has taken to get this next chapter up; but had so many other stories on the go as well, it's being hard keeping track of them all.  
_ _This chapter kind of just more so furthers the whole narrative of why it was weird to so many, that Sebastian and Mikki did end things; and why she'd even contemplate going to California. And like I have always said, you can take this as to what it is designed for; up till I get to a certain chapter where I will let know this is where starts moving in to which story, of what her and Sebastian's relationship was before she moved away; and how it shaped not only Mikki but also Sebastian._

 _So enjoy the chapter; and you all know what to do at the end._

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 15 –

With their relationship having entered that of their fourth year of being a couple; and Sebastian nearing the end of his second year of law school, and starting to look for an internship to do over the upcoming summer break, that would give him some actual real life experience in the job and maybe afterwards also that of an actual job, at the law firm he did an internship with; after going to interview at a few potential firms, he headed back to his and Mikki's apartment; and upon entering, saw Mikki sitting on the sofa with gaming headphones on connected to her laptop, shaking her head and muttering stuff, as she also typed away on the keys.

Smiling to himself, as he placed his backpack down; and realizing that Mikki wasn't even aware that he had gotten home, he went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her whilst also placing a kiss to her cheek.

"What the hell" said Mikki, as she jumped slightly and throwing off the headphones quickly, before turning to look at Sebastian.

"Sorry babe" said Sebastian, with a laugh and giving her a smile. "I honestly didn't mean to scare you"

"Well you totally did" replied Mikki, with a pout. "I didn't know who the hell that was for a second, and thought someone had broken in here or something"

"Firstly I hope that will never happen, since we do have security locks at the main apartment door downstairs" said Sebastian, as he moved to sit next to on the sofa. "And I would hope also if someone did by any small chance break in, that they would not try and kiss my girlfriend"

"If they did" replied Mikki, looking to Sebastian, with a laugh. "I'd be kicking them where it definitely hurts"

"Good" replied Sebastian, with a smile and leaned towards her and kissed her. "Hi anyway; and sorry about scaring you"

"All good" replied Mikki, with a smile of her own and quickly kissing him also. "I was just so wrapped up in listening to what I was, and writing; that I didn't even realize the time"

"Hmm it looked like you were kind of taking something out on your keyboard there" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Not really, no" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I was just totally in the zone on what I was writing; and thinking also I shouldn't have had a discussion with Jean about video games, because he then says well can you look into the history of the Tomb Raider series, since the new one has just come out and relaunched the series, and do something on that. Especially when I told him I have all the original PlayStation games still"

"You have totally got to say something about those original boobs, she had" said Sebastian, with a laugh also. "Those triangle tits, were the funniest thing ever; especially back then since the games weren't always as flawless as they are now, and especially the latest one; and in the old ones, she would crash into the wall and they would literally go through the wall"

"I am saying something about how it has over time evolved, especially with the new technology" replied Mikki. "And especially now since it's done more so with a real person on motion capture to get real movements, and not be so two dimensional"

"They're going to think you're a real gaming nerd, aren't they" said Sebastian, with a smile and quickly kissing Mikki as she nodded her head. "And there are going to be so many jealous guys out there, when they realize too bad she's already taken"

"You think so, huh?" asked Mikki, looking to him with a laugh; as Sebastian nodded.

"Totally" he replied, giving her a smile. "We don't like to admit it, but it's nice when a girl can share those same likes as us, and it's kind of hot when a girl knows a thing or two about gaming and that, and just isn't some fake poser who pretends to know"

"Yeah, I remember Jere saying something about those girls who would try and impress him when he was at college" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And they would think that old now not available anymore Facebook game, Lil' Green Patch; meant if they played it, they were a gamer"

"No, definitely not" replied Sebastian, shaking his head with a laugh. "I remember so many people sending me those little flowers, and it was just like why"

"Because it was kind of fun" said Mikki, with a shrug of her shoulders. "But also as well, it did get boring after a while; just like a lot of the other Facebook games do over time; I need to be challenged playing a game, and tending a farm and all that; doesn't do that"

"Hmm, you much rather go around killing bad guys, with guns" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as Mikki nodded.

"Totally" she replied, giving him a smile. "And now more important than any of this stuff I am working on. How did your interviews go for internship?"

"Yeah, good" replied Sebastian, with a nod; as Mikki quickly saved what she had been working on and closed up her laptop. "The second firm I went to, they were really good and I would totally love to do my internship there; not to mention working there eventually maybe after my degree is done"

"That good, huh?" asked Mikki, looking to him as she placed her laptop down to the coffee table; and then slid over closer to Sebastian, and wrapped her arms around him.

"They were just really nice, open and approachable" replied Sebastian, as he put his arms around Mikki also and pulled her in closer towards himself. "Some lawyers can be so uptight and that isn't the kind of environment I'd want to work in; but this law firm, one of the guys was cracking jokes and all that; and whilst he obviously does take his work seriously, it would be nice to have that small down time as well"

"Yeah, I know what you mean there" said Mikki, with a nod as he leaned against him; and moved her arms to loosen his tie more that he had been wearing and also somewhat loosened already, as well as undoing the second button of his shirt from the top. "All work and no play, it can be rather draining"

"Exactly" replied Sebastian, placing a kiss to the crown of her head. "And that's why I am so glad I have you as well, cause I don't know how I would cope with doing this degree if I didn't have you to balance me"

"I'm sure you would do just fine" said Mikki, looking at him; as Sebastian tucked some hair behind her ears. "And for the record, I like having you as well, you definitely are the ying to my yang"

"Hmm, we do fit don't we" replied Sebastian, kissing her; as Mikki just nodded and kissed him back. "And now that you are home, I can get a start on dinner" said Mikki, as she broke away from their kiss, quickly pecking him on the lips with a smile.

"Need any help?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki took her arms from around him; as Sebastian also took away his, so she was able to get up.

"No, all good" replied Mikki, with a smile. "I just got to coat the chicken and cook it, as I have the spice mix prepared for it, sauce prepared and salad also done as well"

"Okay, yeah; sounds awesome" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "And if you don't need any help I will go and change out of these clothes and into sweats and hoodie"

"Yeah, go" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I'll be much more productive without your help in the kitchen"

"Thanks babe" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he stood from the sofa; as Mikki stood up as well with a laugh too.

Heading into their bedroom, and changing out of the suit he'd been wearing for the interviews, into that of more comfortable clothes; just as he was pulling on his hoodie, his cell phone which he'd placed on the bed started to ring and quickly grabbing it, he looked at it and saw the caller screen said that Dylan, was calling.

"Hey Dyl" he said, answering the phone as he sat down on the bed.

"Yeah hey Bash" replied Dylan. "How's it all going?"

"Yeah pretty good" said Sebastian. "How are you all there?"

"We're all good" replied Dylan. "How's the internship hunt going?"

"I had a few interviews today" said Sebastian, as he stood again and placed that of what he had taken off into the laundry hamper that was in his and Mikki's room. "Just now got to wait and see"

"I'm sure one of them will give you one" replied Dylan, a tone of encouragement in his voice. "They'd be crazy not to see your potential"

"Thanks" replied Sebastian. "It's just so nerve racking the wait"

"That it is" said Dylan, with a laugh. "But you'll be fine, little brother"

"Hope so" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "I feel so guilty sometimes that Mikki is the one who is doing all the work and getting the money; I feel as if I'm not contributing anything"

"You know she doesn't see it like that though" said Dylan.

"I know" replied Sebastian, nodding even though his brother was unable to see this. "Still feel it though"

"Yeah, and speaking of Mikki" said Dylan. "Is she home now?"

"She is yeah" replied Sebastian. "Just in the kitchen cooking, and I was just changing out of my suit. Why?"

"Just need to ask you both something" said Dylan. "Think you can go and put the both of you to speaker phone, so I don't have to repeat myself?"

"I can do that, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as he headed out of his and Mikki's bedroom. "Nothing serious, is it"

"Nah, nothing serious" said Dylan, with a laugh also; as Sebastian walked over to where Mikki was in the kitchen part of their apartment, and dredging the chicken in the coating mixture that she had prepared earlier on.

"Dyls on the phone" said Sebastian, as he leaned to the counter; but not close as to distract Mikki from what she was doing. "Wants to ask us both something"

"Yeah, sure" replied Mikki, with a nod quickly looking to Sebastian; as she placed one of the ready to now cook chicken breasts to the empty plate near her.

Looking to her with a nod, Sebastian put his phone on to speaker. "Hey Dyl, we both can hear you now"

"Yeah, hey Miks" said Dylan, as he heard his younger brother finishing speaking. "You're not letting my little brother, get away with too much now are you?"

"Define too much?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as she wiped her hands on a wet dish cloth; and neared closer to Sebastian, who with the hand that wasn't holding his cell phone wrapped his arm around her waist and placing a quick kiss to her cheek.

"You know, the whole waiting on him, looking after him" replied Dylan, with a laugh also. "That sort of thing"

"He knows he wouldn't get away with that" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian with a quick smile. "I was however just in the middle of starting to cook our dinner"

"Yeah, so Bash said" replied Dylan. "But make sure he cooks for you one night soon"

"I do that plenty of times, especially when Miks has to work late for whatever reason" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Now, you have something to ask both of us. So ask it already"

"Okay, yeah" replied Dylan, with a laugh also. "Just making sure you're treating Miks okay, Bash"

"Always" said Mikki, with a smile to Sebastian. "So what's up Dyl? What you need?"

"Well I was just wondering if you both are maybe free on Saturday evening?" asked Dylan.

"No plans as yet" replied Sebastian, looking to Mikki who shook her head. "Why?"

"I have a dinner for work" said Dylan. "And Bee and I were thinking maybe the two of you wouldn't mind coming up here and looking after Savs for the evening"

"Yeah, we could do that" replied Mikki. "I think we'd be able to manage with that for one night"

"Okay cool" said Dylan. "And also it's totally fine for the two of you to crash here the night, when Bee and I get home; we don't expect you to be driving back to Columbia afterwards"

"That would be good" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki who nodded. "As we probably wouldn't get back here to about two in the morning"

"True that" replied Dylan. "So if you both maybe get here say about four o' clock, we can hang out a bit before Bee and I have to go to this dinner"

"Sounds like a plan" said Sebastian. "We'll see you both then"

"Yeah, see you then Dyl" said Mikki. "I'm going to go back to cooking"

"Okay" replied Dylan, with a laugh. "Later Miks, and make Bash do the washing up; he at least can do that for you"

"Good idea" said Mikki, with a laugh also; quickly kissing Sebastian, before taking his arm from around her waist.

"See you Saturday Dyls" said Sebastian, as Mikki returned to what she had been doing prior.

"Yeah bye Bash" replied Dylan, before Sebastian ended the call.

"So babysitting" said Sebastian, with a laugh and looking to Mikki who was in the process of coating the second piece of chicken.

"Hmmm" replied Mikki, looking to Sebastian with a nod. "Although why they weren't able to ask your parents or Bee's parents, I'm not entirely sure"

"Knowing Bee" said Sebastian with a small laugh. "She's going to tell us something like, it will be good experience for us"

"Yes, probably" replied Mikki, with a laugh as well. "But that is long way off happening"

"True" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a smile. "But you never know"

"Nope" replied Mikki, with a smile of her own as well. "And since you are out here, and now annoying me"

"Hey" said Sebastian, with a laugh and quickly poking her in the side also. "You know if you'd let me help I would"

"I was just going to say actually" replied Mikki, looking to him with a laugh. "If you can oil the frypan and get that on the gas top, then that would be good"

"I can do that, yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod and smile to her. "See I am helpful"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a laugh and smile to him. "Only reason I've kept you around this long"

"Funny" said Sebastian, with a smile to her; and the two of them cooked up what Mikki had earlier prepared, before sitting down to dinner and then later on spending the rest of their evening, together.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having gotten around to Brooke and Dylan's house earlier that afternoon; Mikki and Sebastian, were now looking after the little girl, that Brooke had insisted when she was born; that was very much of that Mikki's niece just as much as Sebastian's, even though the two of them weren't that of married or even engaged yet, to make her officially that of Mikki's niece; and were seated at the table in the kitchen, eating the chicken pasta bake that Brooke had made before leaving, knowing that it was definitely something Savannah would eat without too much fuss.

"Still can't get over this one's appetite" said Mikki, with a laugh; as Savannah pointed to the dish in the middle of the table, asking for more.

"Guess she takes after my side of the family" said Sebastian, with a laugh also; as Mikki grabbed Savannah's bowl from her high chair where it was, and spooned a small amount of the chicken bake into it.

"That's the last lot Vanna" said Mikki, as she placed the bowl back to the little girls high chair table. "Third bowl now, you definitely take after the Smythe side of the family"

"Definitely" said Sebastian, with a nod as Savannah picked up with her hands the food from the bowl and put to her mouth to eat; looking at Sebastian with a smile at the same time since he was the one speaking. "And clearly also very cheeky as well"

"Again, that does seem to be a trait from your side of the family" said Mikki, with a laugh and looking to him; as Sebastian gave a nod and laugh as well.

"So after eaten here?" asked Sebastian, looking to his girlfriend. "We put Vanna, to bed and hope that she will be all good with that?"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod; as Savannah held up her now empty bowl again and asking for "More"

"That's all you're getting missy" said Sebastian, looking to his niece with a laugh. "You will have a bottle when you're going to bed soon, and I don't think your mom or dad will be too happy if you get an upset stomach from eating too much"

"And then neither of them, will be asked to look after you again" said Mikki, looking to the little girl with a smile, as she stood from her seat and took Savannah's bowl and then along with her and Sebastian's plate, over to the dishwasher. "And I don't think you'd want that"

"I got that" said Sebastian, as he too stood as well; and grabbed the remaining chicken pasta bake and heading over to where Mikki was.

"Thanks" replied Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "I will take this little one" she said, heading over to where Savannah was still in her high chair, and getting the little girl out of it. "Upstairs, and all cleaned up and dressed for bed in a little bit"

"Okay, I'll tidy up here; so Bee and Dyl don't think we're complete slobs" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "And be up there soon"

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a nod; as she went to head out of the kitchen, and upstairs with Savannah. "I think your Uncle Seb and I have this whole looking after kids down alright"

"Yeah, I think so" said Sebastian, with a laugh, as Mikki looked to him with a smile; and then headed to the upstairs of Brooke and Dylan's house; leaving Sebastian to tidy up in the kitchen; before he too headed upstairs also a little later on to help Mikki, with their niece.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

The next morning, after having looked after Savannah the night before; Mikki and Sebastian, were down in the kitchen having breakfast along with Brooke and Dylan; with Mikki helping Brooke to cook the pancakes that she'd insisted on making, the four adults talking, with Savannah sitting in her high chair, drinking from a juice cup; waiting on breakfast also.

"So any time you two want to babysit again" said Brooke, with a laugh as she flipped one of the banana pancakes in the pan. "Let us know"

"And especially if you'd be okay with doing a whole weekend as well" said Dylan, looking to his younger brother and Mikki, with a smile. "Say something like early Saturday to afternoon Sunday, so Brooke and I could maybe have a weekend away just the two of us"

"I think we'd be able to manage that" replied Sebastian with a nod and looked over to Mikki, who bought over the cooked pancakes to the table; some on a plate for Sebastian and Dylan; and some cut up into smaller pieces on another plate for Savannah. "Right, Mik? We didn't have any troubles with Vanna last night, so we could probably do a full weekend or near that"

"It wouldn't be a problem" said Mikki, looking to Dylan with a smile. "You only have to ask"

"Thanks" replied Dylan, giving her a nod and smile; and then looked over to Brooke. "Told you they would say yes, straight away"

"Because clearly it's good practice for them" said Brooke, with a laugh and looking to her husband.

"So that's what this really is?" asked Mikki, with a laugh as she went back over to where Brooke was again. "You think Seb and I need the practice, because?"

"Because, clearly one day the two of you will have children" said Brooke, looking to her with a smile. "And it's always good to be prepared for when you do"

"You do know I have babysat in the past" said Mikki, shaking her head at the other female. "And quite a bit when I was in high school, not only that of my younger sister and brothers; but also some friends of my parents who had young kids"

"Young kids" replied Brooke, with a smile to her. "Not babies, though"

"Yeah, if you think we didn't already know that was your thinking Bee" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he and Dylan ate. "Then you really need to be thinking of trying to be more cunning, about your plans"

"So you knew all along?" asked Brooke, looking to Mikki and Sebastian; who both nodded their heads; as she saw Dylan pour a load of maple syrup over Savannah's pancakes for her. "Dylan, that's way too much and she will get all sticky"

"But she likes it" replied Dylan, looking to his wife as he poured some over his as well.

"Well you can bath her later then" replied Brooke. "When it's all in her hair and over her face; not to mention also do the washing"

"Someone's in trouble" said Sebastian, looking to his older brother with a laugh.

"Yeah, nothing new there" replied Dylan, looking to him with a laugh. "You will totally understand over the top mothers, when you and Mik have kids"

"Really Dylan" said Mikki, looking over to him. "You do know that Seb and I aren't even thinking about getting married yet; so kids definitely not even on the radar at all"

"Sure, both Bee and I know that" said Dylan, looking to her with a smile. "But it will happen, with you guys; we all know that"

"Not for a long time yet" said Mikki, with a laugh; and turned back to Brooke who gave her a smile.

"Well you know I already think of you as my little sister in law" she replied. "It's just technicality that makes it official"

"Hmm, same here think of you as that too" replied Mikki, with a smile of her own to Brooke. "And I really should show you how to make monkey butter, it's so good and just as good as having maple syrup on pancakes"

"Monkey butter" said Brooke, looking to Mikki with a laugh. "What in the world is that?"

"Yeah, it sounds gross" said Dylan, as he looked to Mikki and then to Sebastian. "Your girlfriend is weird"

"She's not weird" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "It's actually really good, and not as gross as it might sound"

"So it's not like ground up monkey or something like that?" asked Brooke; and Mikki looked to her with a laugh and shaking her head.

"No of course not" she replied. "It's banana, pineapple, some coconut and sugar, with a little bit of lemon juice; and it's totally amazing"

"So I wouldn't need to make banana pancakes then" said Brooke, looking to her as Mikki nodded. "I could just put that over plain ones instead"

"Definitely" replied Mikki, with a smile to her. "That's what we use to do in my house when I was younger, since Marls and I loved banana pancakes and Kitty loved apple ones; Mom use to make up butters for them, so we could all have what we liked on them"

"Can you show me how to do the apple one as well?" asked Brooke, looking to her. "As I am the only one who likes apple pancakes, and that sounds amazing to be able to put something like that on to plain ones"

"Sure can" replied Mikki, with a nod; and the four adults continued to talk and spend the rest of the day together, before Sebastian and Mikki headed back to their apartment in Columbia.

* * *

 _End Note: I wanted to establish, how it was so weird for that of everyone seeing Mikki and Sebastian, break up; and especially Brooke which plays into the fact that it's mentioned in "Runnin' Back Home To You" that she said she said to who Sebastian dated for a short time when Mikki was in California, that she isn't Mikki; not to that extent of actually flat out saying it like that, but more so implying that she obviously does prefer Mikki over that of this other girl with her brother in law, and that because clearly she sees Mikki as her SIL, even before Sebastian is married to her._

 _Next chapter, of something; not sure yet what though, depends what I get the flow going on, will be up soon!_  
 _So until then, thanks again for reading and I will catch you all soon!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: So I got on quite a roll with this chapter, and managed to smash it out pretty quickly. This sees Sebastian, starting to take further steps towards his eventual career in law, and also if you've read 'Runnin' Back Home To You' you will also see some characters that have previously been mentioned in that story as well.  
_ _However not wanting it to be all roses and all that, I did have to create a little bit of drama in it as well; as you will see when you do read it._

 _So without too much more talk from me, I will let you get on with reading it._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 16

As he nervously waited for those he had interviewed with for a internship over the summer; the second year of law school was also coming to an end, and with that thought Sebastian knew that it was only one more year of his degree to go, before he had to sit for the bar and then finally be able to practice law as a fully fledged lawyer.

With a week to go in the school year, he heard back from the law firm that he actually did quite like and had also quietly hoped; would offer him an internship, to tell him that they had one available for him, and that he was able to start the following week when classes were over for the year.  
Driving back to his and Mikki's apartment block; and more or less running up the stairs after parking his car and going through the main security door; he got to their apartment and opened the door with his key, and smiling when he saw Mikki in the kitchen, putting away what she had obviously gone out and bought in the way of groceries; he placed his backpack down and went over to where she was, grabbing her hand gently to face him and then picking her up.

"Hey you" said Mikki, with a laugh as he lifted her off the ground. "Someone definitely seems to be in a very good mood"

"Yeah hi" replied Sebastian, kissing her quickly and with a smile; nodded his head. "I am in a very good mood"

"I see" replied Mikki, with a laugh; as he placed her back down, but still kept his arms firmly around her waist. "So reason for it is?"

"I got a phone call today about one of the internships that I went and interviewed for" replied Sebastian, with a smile and quickly kissing her.

"I am going to take a wild guess here" replied Mikki, with a smile. "That you got it"

"I did yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod. "And it was at the one I really wanted to get it at; so therefore I am taking you out for dinner tonight, anywhere you want to go, no expense spared"

"Whilst this is really good news" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile and quickly kissing him also. "I don't think there is any need to go out and spend up big"

"It's a paid internship" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "So yeah we can go out"

"You haven't even got a first check though and you're already wanting to spend it though" said Mikki. "It's basically spending money we don't actually have"

"So what you're virtually saying, is that the money we do have" said Sebastian, as he removed his arms from around her waist and crossed them in front of his chest. "It is what you have earned, and therefore it's not mine and I don't get a say as to what it's spent on"

"Seb, no" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "I didn't say that at all"

"Feels like you are" said Sebastian, looking to her with a nod. "You have a job, I'm still studying. You get paid for that job, I don't get paid to go to school; and I already feel like somewhat of a failure because of that. And when I do have something really great happen, and want to go out and celebrate with my girlfriend, she turns it to an argument about money"

"I haven't turned it into any Seb" replied Mikki, going to wrap her own arms around him; but Sebastian took a step back so that wasn't able to. "Okay, why are you being a dick about this"

"I'm being a dick now" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Tell me what you really think of me Mikki, huh? Am I just some freeloading loser to you is that it?"

"I didn't say that at all" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "But you are being a little irrational here; we don't need to go out to celebrate your getting an internship, as great and wonderful it is and as super proud I am of you for all the hard work you've been doing. You know I don't care about frivolous things, I care about you and I'm happy just spending time with you here, celebrating that here; we don't need over the top expense to do that"

"Yeah but you still earn the money we have" replied Sebastian, looking to her. "That's what it comes down to, and therefore I don't get a say on how we spend it"

"I don't think that Seb" replied Mikki, looking to him with a frown; as he went to walk away from her. "Don't walk away from me"

"Why can't I do that?" asked Sebastian, turning to look at her. "Because you pay for the apartment, and therefore that includes the floor? And I can't in turn walk away on the said floor that your hard earned salary pays for"

"Okay you know what, just go" said Mikki as she turned back to what she had being doing when he walked in. "I'm not going to keep fighting about this with you"

"Well good" replied Sebastian, as he headed to their bedroom; grabbing his cell phone from his jeans pocket as he walked.

Continuing on with what she had been doing; Mikki watched Sebastian, walk towards their room to sulk in his mood; knowing that she maybe should try and go and defuse their argument, but not being entirely sure how to get around it; decided to let him cool off for a bit.

Quickly glancing back to Mikki, who was now putting stuff away once more; he walked into their bedroom and opened up his messages, and started typing a message to both Jeremy and Dylan; to tell them that he'd gotten the internship, and sitting on the bed over on his side; he kicked off his runners towards the wall, both of them landing with a loud thud as the hit the carpet.

 _So I got an internship, start in two weeks. Wanted to take Mikki out for dinner to celebrate, and she flat out virtually said no; saying we don't have the money to waste on an expensive night out. I was in a great mood, up till then; but now clearly my girlfriend sees me as some pathetic loser who she has to provide for._

Hitting send on the message to his brothers, he quickly changed to the message thread with Robbie; and asked his friend how his own internship prospects were going, when he saw the message icon come up for that of his thread with his brothers, and sending the one quickly to Robbie, when back to the other one; to see a reply from Jeremy.

 **Congrats on the internship, little bro. ;) So proud of you! And I kind of agree why waste money you don't have; you know Miks isn't with you because of fancy things. Just maybe grab some take out, a bottle of wine and celebrate at home, it doesn't need to be fancy to have it mean something.**

Sighing as he read over the message, kind of seeing that of his older brother's point; he typed back. _We could do that, but how different is that from any other time we get take out? I just want to do something special for her, and it turns into an argument about money._

Pressing send on the message, as a reply from Dylan also came up underneath his own; he quickly read over that of his oldest brother's one too.  
 **Awesome job little brother! See all that hard work is starting to pay off. And speaking of pay, you know Mik has never said anything about being the one out of the two of you to be earning the money at the moment. If I were you, I'd get off that high moral horse you're on; and realize that you have a super amazing girlfriend, who loves you for the massive dork that you are, and realize that life is pretty sweet. And don't fight over things as petty as money, it's not who you or Miks are.**

Going to type a reply back to his brothers, he felt the bed move as Mikki obviously came into their room; and her slip her arms around his waist, and rest her head to his shoulder.

"Are we still mad at one another?" asked Mikki, placing a quick kiss to his cheek; as Sebastian gave a sigh, placing his phone down to the bed but not answering Mikki's question to him. "Seb, come on"

Sighing that of her own as well, Mikki maneuvered herself to sit on Sebastian; wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, whilst resting her forehead against his. "Seb, please talk to me"

Looking to Mikki, but still not saying anything; he stood up, picking Mikki off the bed with himself and took her legs from around his waist, and lowered her to the ground.

"Okay, you know what" said Mikki, looking to him as she removed her arms also from around his shoulders and crossing them in front of her chest. "If you want to act like this, then fine; you can make your own arrangements for dinner tonight; I'm going to go over to Ellie's; because at least she will talk to me"

Sebastian just looked at her, and waiting momentarily for him to say something Mikki looked to him also; and upon realizing that he wasn't going to say anything, she quickly shook her head and walked out of the room.

Sighing as he sat back down on the bed, and grabbing his phone he saw two more replies from his brothers.  
 **Look at this way Bash, if you stay in...you can have a really special kind of dessert! And that's worth more than all the money in the world! ;)**

Laughing as he read that of Jeremy's reply, he looked to the one below that from Dylan.

 **Oh my god Jeremy! That is not at all helpful! Seriously! Just man up and apologize Seb, believe when I say it's not worth all the trouble to make an argument out of nothing.**

Hearing the front door, somewhat slam; he realized that it was now too late to run after Mikki; and that they both maybe needed to cool down and get over what had been said; typed a reply back to his brothers.

 _Wouldn't expect you to think any other way, Jere! And Mik's left anyway, not like me; but she's gone around to Ellie's still mad at me because I wouldn't talk with her. Maybe we both just need time to cool down and can hopefully talk later._

Standing up from the bed, and heading out to the living area; he saw a note from Mikki sitting on the kitchen bench, written on a piece of torn out of paper from the notepad they used to write what they needed to be getting from the shops, and picked it up, reading over it.

 ** _Be back soon, I think we both need some space at moment. Just know though, I love you; and I think you are the most amazing guy in the world, and I would still love you regardless of anything in this world too, including that of money and whatever it is you think you can buy me. All I need is you, and nothing else. Kisses, your (hopefully still) Minnie Mouse xoxoxoxo_**

"Definitely still" said Sebastian, with a sigh as he placed the note back down on the bench; and the quickly looking again at the replies from his brothers, with that of sage advice from Dylan; telling him not to go to bed, angry with Mikki, he then ordered up a pizza to be delivered and then waited for her to return home; so they could hopefully maybe talk their argument or disagreement, or whatever it may have been, through.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After getting the pizza delivered to the apartment, and only eating half of it, and placing the leftovers in the fridge; having not heard from Mikki and knowing any indication as to when she would be home or even if she would be home that night, and instead choose to spend it at Ellie's apartment; Sebastian decided to play some of the new game Watch Dogs, on the Xbox, that had recently been released and he hadn't really got much chance to actually play.

As the character playable in the game, opened up one of the communication boxes that allowed further connection to the world of the game and aiding in completion of it; the apartment door opened and Mikki entered.

"Hey babe" she said, as she placed her handbag down near the front door and tossed her keys on to the small table that they had nearby it also.

"Yeah hey" replied Sebastian, looking over to her with a smile; and pausing the game, placed the controller to the coffee table, as Mikki walked over to the sofa and sat next to him; and he pulled her into a hug. "Come here you, I'm sorry okay; I didn't mean for all of it to snowball like that, and have an argument and end up us not talking"

"I get that you wanted to do something, sweet, for me babe" said Mikki, looking to him. "But you don't have to spend money to show me that you love me"

"I know" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "It would be best saving that money, when I do get it; but that's not to say that I am never going to take you out ever, because I will"

"We can go out, that's fine" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him. "But I will ask that it's nothing too fancy, because I don't need fancy; I just need you"

"Same, that's all I need as well" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile and also quickly kissing her. "You are all I need"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"So did you go to Ellie's?" asked Sebastian, allowing Mikki to make herself more comfortable on the sofa with him.

"I did, yes" replied Mikki, nodding her head ever slightly against his chest. "And I actually remembered something too"

"What's that?" asked Sebastian, looking to her and sighing; feeling relaxed with that of Mikki in his arms.

"Our first date" replied Mikki, moving in order to look at him and giving him a smile.

"I do remember that night, yes" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her; and Mikki laughed.

"Do you also remember, thinking that I was only looking at as to you paying and almost bailed on going out with me, completely?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "You made a joke and I took it the wrong way, and then you said you could pay for yourself; and honestly that kind of little bit of fire in you, did make me think this girl is really amazing; and that clearly she's not going to be thinking it's always a guy who has to pay"

"Exactly" said Mikki, with a nod. "Although you did pay that night"

"And then you paid for the coffee, on the next shall we say date" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her.

"Yes" replied Mikki, kissing him. "See equals, and that's what you and I have always been"

"Yeah, and you not being here did give me some time to think" said Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him with a nod.

"But first tell me is our small little argument over now?" she asked, kissing him quickly. "Because, I don't want us to fight over money; my money is your money, and I hope your money when you have it; is my money"

"It is over" said Sebastian, with a nod. "And of course I think that my money is your money, and vice versa yours is also mine; and I was actually thinking maybe we could get a joint account; and put some of each of our pays into that, and that would therefore be what we would mainly use; leaving us each a little of money in our own sole accounts for anything that we might need"

"Joint account?" questioned Mikki, looking at him. "That's kind of a huge thing"

"Yeah it is" replied Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "But I see a future with you, and hopefully you see one with me; and having a joint account will definitely make it easier I think at least, to save towards that"

"Of course I do see a future with you" said Mikki, with a nod and quickly kissed him also. "I want forever with you, you know that; but a joint account when not married, is that even something we can do"

"We can get married really easily" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "Go down to the courthouse, and do it there"

"Umm no" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And our parents and family, and also friends, would kill us"

"Yeah they would" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "But we can look into the whole joint account thing though"

"So you're not asking me to marry you then?" asked Mikki, with a smile to him; as Sebastian looked to her with raised eyebrows.

"If I did, right now?" he asked. "What would you say?"

"You know what I would say" replied Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissing him.

"No" said Sebastian, with a laugh also. "Because I'm yet to finish law school", as Mikki nodded her head. "And also because I can't at the moment actually afford to buy you a ring to ask with, unless I was to ask my parents for help with it"

"Uh huh, not that I need some massively expensive ring. Remember that, when you're looking" replied Mikki, with a smile and quickly kissing him. "But since you are going to be earning money as of next week, I think it's fair to say once you're done with law school and then sat the bar; then you can ask me, anytime"

"Yeah" replied, with Sebastian with a nod and smiling at her also. "Sorry for getting mad at you before"

"That's okay" said Mikki, as Sebastian pulled her in close to him and hugging her. "But let's not make a habit of it, huh"

"Definitely don't want that" replied Sebastian, placing a kiss to her forehead. "And I'm glad we won't be going to bed mad at one another"

"Same" said Mikki, nodding her head slightly and looked up to Sebastian. "And speaking of that, it is late"

"Yeah, I have an early lecture tomorrow morning" said Sebastian, with a nod as well; as Mikki moved away from his embrace. "Bed?"

"Bed, yes" replied Mikki, looking to him with a smile; and after Sebastian turned off the game console and television, the two of them headed off to bed to sleep; both knowing that if they could make it through the little fights with one another, then they would be able to make it through anything in life together.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

The week of starting his internship; Mikki who took an early leave from her own work, and headed to the office where Sebastian would be working for the summer period and hopefully beyond that.

Entering through the front door after parking her car, nearby; she smiled as she headed over to Ellie; who ironically had gotten a job there as the administrative officer, a few months earlier; after having to leave her previous job which was only that of a fill in role, for someone who was taking some time off for travelling.

"Hey Ellie" said Mikki, as she approached her friend; and Ellie who was typing on the computer in front of her, stopped and looked to her with a smile.

"Oh hey" replied Ellie. "Didn't know you were going to be coming down"

"Yeah, it kind of dawned upon me that I have never been to where you now work" said Mikki, with a smile to her. "And Seb did suggest last night, that he would like me to come down and meet his boss and that, so here I am"

"Well I will just let him know you're here" replied Ellie, with a smile; as she picked up the handset of the phone, and connected through an internal call to Sebastian. "Hey Seb, someone out here wanting to see you"

Looking to her friend with a laugh, and then around at the office where Sebastian was working; another male headed out of the area where the offices obviously were, and over to Ellie; who was just placing the phone back down.

"Can I get these sent off please, Ellie" he asked, placing what he had bought out down to her desk.

"Sure thing Michael" she replied, with a nod and Michael looked to Mikki.

"Something I can be assistance of for you?" asked Michael, and Mikki shook her head.

"No, I'm fine" she replied, with a small smile to him. "I actually here to see Seb"

"Seb, really?" asked Michael, looking at her; as Mikki nodded.

"This is actually Mikki" said Ellie, and Michael looked to. "Who I am sure you have heard him mention"

"One or two times, yes" replied Michael with a laugh. "Girlfriend, and also a friend of Ellie's as well I believe"

"That is correct" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "Obviously my reputation precedes itself"

"Just a little yes" said Michael, with a smile and held out his hand. "I'm Michael"

"Lovely to meet you Michael" replied Mikki, as she shook his out stretched hand; as Sebastian walked over to them.

"Hey I didn't realize that you were coming down today" said Sebastian, as he neared Mikki and slipped an arm around her waist.

"I spoke with Tom" replied Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "And he said to take an early exit today, so here I am"

"That was nice of him" said Sebastian, with a nod. "And by the looks of it you've already met Michael"

"Yes, he just introduced himself" replied Mikki, with a nod also.

"Right, well Michael is going to essentially be my mentor over the internship" said Sebastian. "Help me out and all that"

"And that goes to any future help even as well" said Michael, looking to Sebastian with a quick nod. "Especially when it comes to sitting the bar, which can be very daunting; and I'm not saying that they like to trick people with it, but it can sometimes be very ambiguous"

"I'm pretty sure that's what Seb has said about a lot of the case studies, he has had to read; that they can have many ways of looking at them" said Mikki, with a nod.

"He makes you read over them then?" asked Michael with a laugh; as Mikki and also Sebastian shook their heads.

"Not that Mik's not smart or anything like that; because she definitely is" replied Sebastian. "It's just more so in regards to journalism or that, which is her skill set"

"And that means writing" replied Michael, with a smile. "So she'd be a good one to read over stuff occasionally"

"Yeah maybe" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Seb always knows he can ask me, if he does want me to do that"

"See" said Michael, with a laugh also. "And as lovely as it would be to continue talking with you Mikki; I do have work to do, so we might see one another some other time"

"Sure yeah maybe see you around" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Lovely to meet you as well"

"Don't keep my lackey from his work for too long" said Michael as he went to head back to the offices, and Mikki and also Sebastian gave a laugh.

"Promise I won't" she replied; as Michael laughed also, before heading in the direction of the offices; and she looked to Sebastian. "So he seems nice"

"Yeah he's pretty nice" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Doesn't work me too hard"

"So that's one of them that works here" said Mikki, as Sebastian slipped his other arm around her. "There was also a Victor that you mention, he's the actual boss"

"Yeah, he is" said Sebastian, as he took his arms away from around her waist and took to instead holding his hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you too him"

"Sure" replied Mikki, as the two of them started to walk; heading into the area where the offices in the firm were; and Sebastian went over to one of the doors in the corridor and knocked on it.

"Come on in" replied a voice from inside and turning the door knob, Sebastian pushed it open.

"Hi Victor" he said, as he and also Mikki walked into the office. "You have a minute"

"Sure of course" replied Victor, looking up from what he was currently working on. "What can I do for you"

"Mikki my girlfriend stopped by" replied Sebastian, as Victor stood and walked over to them. "And I thought I'd introduce you to her"

"Lovely to meet you Mikki" said Victor holding out his hand. "Heard much about you, from not only Sebastian; but Ellie also"

"Yes, I believe I have been quite spoken about" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she shook that of Victor's hand.

"Well it's nice to finally put an actual face to the name" said Victor with a smile to her.

"Same also you" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Seb's spoken a lot about all of you here already"

"All good stuff I hope?" asked Victor, with a laugh; as Sebastian nodded his head.

"Yes all good stuff" replied Mikki, with a laugh also; as a young girl entered the office and walked over to near them.

"Dad, the copier has run out of black ink" said the girl, looking to him; who from the obvious look of her, clearly had downs syndrome.

"Okay Becky" replied Victor. "Why don't you go and ask Ellie, very nicely; if she can put the new cartridge in for you"

"Okay" said Becky, with a nod and looked to Mikki and pointed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mikki" she replied, giving the younger girl a smile.

"Why are you here?" asked Becky, looking to her and then to Sebastian. "Why are you holding Sebastian's hand?"

"Because this is the Mikki that I mentioned to you" replied Sebastian, looking to Becky also. "When you asked me if I had a girlfriend"

"I thought you were dating a mouse, because her name is Mikki" said Becky, with a laugh and looking to them both.

"Well clearly" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "As you can see I am not a mouse"

"No you're a girl" she replied, with a nod; as Mikki gave a nod also.

"Okay Becky" said Victor, placing his hand to his daughter's shoulder. "Why don't you go and ask Ellie for that help"

"Okay" replied Becky, with a nod and looked to Mikki. "It was nice to meet you"

"You too Becky" said Mikki, with a smile to her and the young girl headed out of the office.

"Thank you for that" replied Victor, with a smile to Mikki. "Becky, can sometimes be very forward and it can alarm people; so I thank you for not being frightened by that"

"That's fine, really" replied Mikki, with a nod. "There was a girl at my school during middle school, she also had downs syndrome; so I vaguely remember how she would be as well"

"Yes, unpredictable is the word" said Victor, with a nod. "But I do thank you for being patient with Becky there"

"No problem" replied Mikki, with a smile. "And I should probably let you get back to work; and also Seb as well, as I don't want you firing him from this internship for that of spending too much time, fraternizing with me"

"I haven't fired anyone who has ever worked for me" said Victor with a laugh. "And I certainly don't plan on starting now"

"Well it was lovely to meet you" said Mikki, with a smile. "And thank you for giving Seb this opportunity also"

"I've already said that to Victor many times" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I think he will get sick of my saying it soon"

"Never" replied Victor, looking to Sebastian, with a laugh also. "I'll let you walk Mikki out, and then if you can stop by here before going back to what you were doing prior that would be good; I have some more stuff I need you to be looking over"

"Sure" replied Sebastian, with a nod; as Mikki looked to Victor with a smile.

"It was very nice to meet you" said Mikki.

"Yes, you also Mikki" replied Victor with a nod. "I hope to see you around again"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a nod also; as she and Sebastian walked over to the door of his office. "Bye"

"Bye" replied Victor, as Mikki walked out of the office with Sebastian.

"So I should probably let you get back to work then" said Mikki, as they walked down the corridor back to the main part of the office, where Ellie was situated. "I can meet the others here, some other time. I don't want to see you getting in any trouble, because I'm here monopolizing your time"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as he turned to face Mikki; and slipped his arm around her that was holding her hand. "I'll see you in a couple of hours"

"Okay, see you then" said Mikki, with a nod and quickly kissed him. "Love you"

"Love you also" replied Sebastian, with a smile; as he let go of her hand and took his arm away from her waist. "See you later"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a nod; as Sebastian went to head back to where the offices were, just as Ellie came out from having helped Becky; and he gave her a quick smile.

"Heading off Mik?" asked Ellie, sitting back in her seat and looking to her friend.

"I am" replied Mikki, walking over to near Ellie. "I met Victor and Becky, and thought best to let Seb get back to work"

"Yeah, Becky said she met you" said Ellie, with a laugh. "And she also said we can both take her shopping one day"

"Really?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"She did, yes" replied Ellie, with a nod. "I had already offered to take her shopping one day soon, and she is now somewhat insisting that you come along also"

"I guess I can do that" said Mikki, with a nod. "We actually haven't had a really good shopping trip in a while, and what's one more tagging along"

"Well Becky, will certainly be shopped out with you and I" said Ellie, with a laugh; as Mikki nodded.

"Organize it with her, or Victor" said Mikki, looking to her friend. "And let me know"

"Sure, will do" said Ellie, with a nod. "I'll talk with you soon; and you, Seb, Robbie and myself; we should go out for dinner and a movie as well, that we also haven't done in ages"

"Well with both Seb and Robbie studying" replied Mikki, with a smile. "There just hasn't been the time"

"No, but again we'll organize something" said Ellie.

"We will" replied Mikki with a nod. "I'll talk to you later, Els; I'll let you get back to work"

"Yeah, thanks" she replied, with a laugh. "Bye"

"Bye" replied Mikki; and left the office of Sebastian's internship, and headed back home to their apartment, to wait for him to get finished also for the day.

* * *

 _End Note: I know I don't have Mikki and Sebastian, fight or argue much; but I wanted to show that even they are not always in complete perfect sync with one another and they do have their moments, where they are going to be disagreeing with one another or even just having a small fight over something._

 _The next chapter, of something should be up soon; not sure what it is yet, but whatever it is; I will catch you all again soon!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Sorry for the delays, in getting a new chapter of this up; or any of the other stories; but I do promise I will have some more of them updated soon also.  
_  
 _So this is just a short chapter, and really sees more so into how that of Sebastian's family really did think that he and Mikki were seriously contemplating marriage and children, before she moved away to San Francisco and thus ended them being together; now depending on which verse you choose to follow from that of the point of Mikki moving; she either ends up with Blaine in SF or goes back to Sebastian in SC.  
_ _Which I will when I get to the point of writing where it splits, at one point; let you know where to go next in terms of my stories.  
_

 _Anyway, enjoy this next chapter, and you all know what to do at the end.  
_  
 _Thanks for reading,_  
 _Love, KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 17:

With only a few months left of law school left, and also their five year anniversary approaching; Sebastian started to plan something special in order to do for Mikki; albeit that of proposing, since he wanted to honor what he had said to her and not actually propose before he was done with his studying.

Heading out to Spartanburg one weekend, at the beginning of February; when Karen and Jeremy had their first child, a boy that they name Nathan, and who since living currently in Alabama, had bought back to their home state of South Carolina, in order to see everyone; and therefore going around to Sebastian's parents house to visit the new addition to the Symthe family; it was something both of them secretly hoped one day for that of themselves also, but not just letting on to the other one at that stage, even though they both kind of knew already the other one wanted that sometime in the future.

Sitting in the living room of Abby and Henry's house, Saturday afternoon having arrived about an hour earlier; Mikki was sitting on the sofa with Nathan, who was barely that of ten days old; in her arms, smiling as she looked to the little boy who quite contently sucked on the pacifier that was currently in his mouth.

"You know if I didn't know any better" said Jeremy, who had gotten in from Alabama with Karen the day before and had stayed the night at Karen's parents house before coming over to his; looking to Mikki with a laugh as he sat in one of the arm chairs; with Karen next to Mikki and her son; and Sebastian over in the arm chair in the living room. "I would say you are getting just that little bit clucky there, Mouse"

"What?" asked Mikki, looking to him, with that of her own laugh. "Just because I said that Nathan is absolutely adorable, does not mean that at all"

"Yeah, it's probably more shock that someone with a face like yours, Jere" said Sebastian, looking to his older brother with a smile. "Could make such a cute baby"

"Well see that's all my side" replied Karen, with a laugh; and Sebastian looked to his sister in law with a nod. "That has ensured the cuteness side"

"That would be true" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Because we certainly know that in my family, Jere missed out on the better of the looks"

"Okay bite me, Bash" replied Jeremy, looking to his younger brother but with a small laugh. "And I still say your girlfriend, or will it soon be fiancée; is indeed probably thinking when you two will have one"

"It is possible to think that babies are cute" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Without actually wanting one of my own, you realize"

"Hmm I still say I am right" replied Jeremy, with a smile to her; as Abby and Henry who had been in the kitchen making coffees came into the living room. "And I am sure Mom and Dad will back me up on that one, as well"

"Back you up on what Jeremy?" asked Henry, with a laugh and looking to the oldest of his sons in the living area.

"That Bash and Miks, will either be married soon or have a kid" replied Jeremy, with a quick laugh. "Or maybe even both"

"I'm pretty sure your brother has said that is a long time from happening" said Abby, looking to her son also. "Especially since he has yet to finish law school yet, and also will be wanting to actually working on full pay for a bit before he and Mikki even think about that"

"Thank you Mom" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile and then looked to Jeremy. "See knucklebrain, Mom and Dad know that I or Mik are in no rush for any of this, just yet"

"And I call bull on all of that" said Jeremy, with a laugh. "You guys have been together for nearly five years, and that's got to mean something"

"It means I've been putting up with you for almost five years" replied Mikki, with a laugh also and looking to Jeremy, and then to the others in the room. "There has to be some kind of award for that"

"Try all his life" said Henry, with a laugh. "That's got to be a massive award for that"

"Hey" said Jeremy, looking to the rest of them, whilst the others laughed. "I'll quit the talk of we all know that they want it, if it means stop picking on me"

"That's going to difficult for you isn't it" said Sebastian, with a laugh; as Jeremy looked over to him.

"What's going to be difficult?" he asked, looking to his younger brother.

"Keeping your mouth shut" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "Because we all know you talk, a lot"

"Not saying a word to that rather rude comment, by younger annoying brother" said Jeremy, as the others looked at him with a laugh; and Dylan, along with Brooke and Savannah who he was carrying walked into the living area.

"Well I think we timed that one just right" said Henry.

"Yes, I need coffee" said Dylan, with a laugh also as he placed Savannah down to the ground. "Go say hi to Uncle Seb, sweetie"

"'kay" replied Savannah, with a nod and went over to where Sebastian was sitting and climbed up on the chair with him.

"Hey princess" he replied, with a smile to her as the little girl wrapped his arms around him; and Brooke looked to him with her daughter with a smile and then to Mikki.

"Give me Nath" she said, as Mikki looked to her with a laugh and gently stood up. "I need baby cuddles"

"Sure, yeah of course" replied Mikki, with a nod as she passed Nathan gently over to Brooke; and then went over to where Sebastian was and perched herself to the arm of the chair and tapped Savannah on the nose, which in turn made the young girl laugh and move to hug her, and ultimately end up pulling Mikki into chair as well.

"Aren't you just the most gorgeous little man, ever" said Brooke, who was looking at Nathan in her arms with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, we were saying before it's a good thing he didn't get his looks from Jeremy" said Sebastian, with a laugh, as he moved in the chair slightly to make it more comfortable with now both Savannah and Mikki seated on him; and Brooke looked over to her brother in law and nodded.

"That's definitely a good thing" replied Dylan, with a laugh and looked over to Jeremy who was frowning. "Because who'd want a face like Jere's"

"I'm sure any babies my boys have, will be gorgeous" said Abby. "And all of you would love them all the same"

"You want another one Bee?" asked Karen, looking to her sister in law; coo over that of her son, and Brooke looked to her with a nod.

"Definitely" replied Brooke, with a smile. "Dyl and I have discussed having more, so yeah"

"Don't have a comment about that one now Jere?" asked Mikki, with a laugh and looking over to where he was seated; and he looked to her also.

"Nope" replied Jeremy, shaking his head with a small smile. "I kind of figured that they would; and I am sure I am not the only one here who thinks or wonders when possibly you two will"

"I have wondered that" said Brooke, with a nod and looked to both Mikki and Sebastian.

"Dad said he'd kill me, Eric also" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "So forgive me for wanting to remain alive"

"That was when you were both still in college" said Henry with a laugh. "And whilst your Mom and I do think you both maybe want to wait just that little bit longer; if it happens, no one will kill either of you"

"Yeah, so get busy you two" said Jeremy, with a laugh.

"I am totally ignoring that you have told your brother and I to do that" said Mikki, with a laugh also and looking to Jeremy shaking her head. "And Seb or I are in no rush to have children yet"

"Nope no rush" replied Sebastian, looking to Mikki and shaking his head; as Brooke went and sat on the sofa where Mikki had been previously seated next to Karen.

"So it's all going okay with this little man then?" asked Brooke, looking to her sister in law; and Karen nodded.

"Yeah, it's kind of scary and a little daunting" replied Karen, with a small smile. "And being in Alabama away from both our families, makes it a little harder; but I think Jere and I will manage"

"And you know we always said, sweetheart" said Abby, looking to her daughter in law. "Anytime you need us, we're just a call or a plane ride away"

"I know thank you" replied Karen, looking to her mother in law with a smile; and continued to talk with that of the Smythe family, with the exception of Mikki who didn't have that last name just yet, before settling down for dinner with the family later that day.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Sunday afternoon, after all three of the couples had spent the night at the Smythe household; Mikki, Brooke and Karen along with Savannah and Nathan, were seated in the food court of the WestGate Mall, having done shopping together, and were before heading back to their in laws house; having a much needed cup of coffee.

"I think Jeremy is going to freak out when he sees how much I spent today" said Karen, with a laugh; who unlike Mikki and Brooke had opted for a tea instead of coffee since she was currently breastfeeding.

"Well you can't be to blame for all that you have" said Mikki, with a smile to her. "Bee and I did also buy you some things as well, for Nath too"

"Yes I know" replied Karen, with a nod. "And you both didn't have to, you know that"

"Why wouldn't we though" said Brooke, looking to Karen with a smile also. "You're family, and you know Miks and I both think of you as our sister, so of course we want to buy our gorgeous little nephew stuff"

"That directional bodysuit" said Mikki, with a laugh. "It's pretty funny, you have got to admit"

"And I will be sure to tell Jere that it was you that bought it" replied Karen, with a laugh as well and looking to Mikki who nodded.

"He'd kind of expect it coming from me anyway" replied Mikki, with a laugh still. "So any thoughts on if you and Jeremy will make the move back here to South Carolina? I got the feeling yesterday when we were all talking that you'd like to be back here"

"I would love to be back here" replied Karen, with a nod. "And with my work, I can always pick up jobs quite easily. But with what Jere does, it's a little different; and he has a good thing going in Alabama"

"Well like Abby said yesterday as well" said Brooke, looking to her sister in law with a smile. "Dyl and I, we aren't that far away if you ever need anything"

"Same with Seb and I as well" said Mikki, giving a nod. "Call anytime; and even if Seb can't make it, if you want some sisterly support, I can always take a quick trip to see you"

"Thank you" replied Karen, looking to them both with a smile. "Like I said to you both when we were shopping for my wedding dress, it's nice to be able to have you both and also call you both my sisters"

"And we always will be that as well" said Brooke, with a smile to her and then looked to Mikki. "And speaking of being sister, when will that be exactly?"

"You both know I have told Seb, he has to finish law school first" replied Mikki, with a smile to him.

"Which is like in four months time" said Brooke, with a smile to her, and Mikki gave a laugh.

"I am well aware, yes" replied Mikki. "But he doesn't even really know if the internship he has been doing, will extend to that of a job yet; even though he really does like the firm he's doing it at, and the rest of them there are all really wonderful people. So I don't want to add on the extra burden of him asking me to marry him, just yet"

"I think we all know that it will happen eventually" said Karen, and Mikki looked to her with a nod. "Just because you're not actually a Smythe yet, doesn't mean Brooke or I don't see you as one"

"I know" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And being with Seb for as long as I have, I definitely think of you both that way as well; and I can tell you in something in secrecy, and hope you don't tell Jere or Dyl this because they will just make it out to be something huge"

"You and Seb aren't actually engaged are you?" asked Brooke, looking to her. "Minus that of a ring?"

"No" replied Mikki, with a laugh shaking her head. "But yeah eventually, that will happen. The thing I was going to tell you both, is that a few months ago Seb and I set up a joint bank account"

"Joint bank account, wow" said Karen, looking to her. "Jere and I didn't do that until like six months after we'd gotten married"

"Dyl and I did it when we got engaged; and that was because we wanted to be able to buy our house and have it in both our names and have the mortgage come out of both our salaries" said Brooke. "But to set up one together before you're married or engaged even, clearly you're both thinking it will be soon, on either one or both of that"

"Yes" replied Mikki with a nod and small laugh. "And Seb did, I think jokingly ask me when I wondered if we'd be able to get a joint account, to in a roundabout way marry him"

"And what did you say?" asked Karen, looking to her with a piqued look.

"No" replied Mikki, shaking her head.

"Miks, seriously" said Brooke, looking to her with a laugh. "Why would you say no?"

"Because when he asks me, I want him to do it properly; and not just out of somewhat need, as it kind of was then, in case maybe we couldn't get the account with two separate surnames; even though we totally were able too" replied Mikki, looking to her. "But that's not to say though, that if he was to ask me properly; that I wouldn't say yes, because I definitely would; anytime"

"I think we need to be letting Seb know this" said Brooke, with a smile to her and then looked to Karen who nodded her head.

"Don't you dare" said Mikki, looking to that of her two quasi sister in laws. "I don't want any pressure put on him with his finals and bar coming up"

"Okay fine" replied Brooke, with a sigh. "But if he doesn't have a ring on your hand in a year's time; you better believe I will be saying something to him about it"

"I can't imagine you not" replied Mikki, with a laugh; and the three of them finished up with their quick stop for refuelling; and then headed back to the Smythe  
residence.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Whilst the girls were out shopping; Sebastian, along with Dylan and Jeremy were in the living room of their parents house, playing their old Playstation 2; which was still at the house; whilst Abby and Henry got some of their work done in different parts of the house.

"So can I ask you seriously Seb?" asked Dylan, looking to his younger brother as the three of them played Gran Turismo 4 together. "And hope that you're not going to get offended by it?"

"You want to know when I'm going to ask Mikki to marry me?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh; as he raced past that of Jeremy's car on the game; which in turn earned him a quick punch in the arm from his other older brother, and Sebastian glared at him.

"Yeah that's what we want to know" replied Dylan, as Sebastian, turned to look at him again.

"You will have been together five years, next month; and whilst we all know you have both said that you don't or Miks doesn't want you to propose till after you've done with school, it's only a few months off from being that; and I'm sure she'd say yes if were to ask her"

"Believe me the thought of asking her" said Sebastian, looking to his brothers. "Has definitely crossed my mind many times, but I can't afford a ring yet; and whilst she's said it doesn't have to be fancy or anything like that, I do want to get her something nice"

"If you want a loan I can easily give you one" said Jeremy, and Sebastian looked to his brother shaking his head.

"Thanks for the offer" replied Sebastian, with a smile to him. "But I want to be able to know that I have bought it with money that I have earned and not that of anyone elses, even though I do appreciate the offer of help"

"Well if you change your mind" said Jeremy, putting his arm around that of his younger brother's shoulder. "You just got to ask"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Even though Miks and I have set up a joint bank account, since I am getting some money from the internship, which I am hoping will turn into an actual job at that firm; because I really do like it at the one I am doing it at, I am keeping some money aside just in my account, before transferring to the joint one; for buying that ring for Mikki"

"You set up a joint bank account with Mikki?" asked Dylan, and Sebastian looked to his older brother with a nod.

"Yeah we did, it just makes more sense when we both already share paying for everything, to have it come out of one account that we can see easily where all the money is going" replied Sebastian.

"That and it will in the future look good as well, when you want to get a bank loan too for buying a house" said Dylan. "Bee and I went through so many problems when we were trying to, as we'd only had an account together for six months, when we'd gotten engaged, and the banks all wanted so much collateral because they saw us as potentially a risk"

"Didn't have one with Karen, till after married six months" said Jeremy, with a laugh; and Dylan and Sebastian both looked to him.

"Really?" asked Dylan, looking to his younger brother. "Why did it take you that long"

"Because we decided to start trying for kids" replied Jeremy. "And thought we'd set up a college fund or you know at least start a savings plan for them; and just thought it be easier to have both our salaries go into the one account, so Karen closed up her bank account and came onto mine as a joint person; and I can see today that with your two women in toe, that she has hit the card pretty hard at a few shops at the mall"

"They're a bad influence" said Dylan, with a laugh; as Jeremy gave a nod.

"Each of them on one another" said Sebastian, with a laugh also; which in turn both his older brothers nodded at.

"So getting back to initial point of discussion" said Jeremy, looking to his younger brother. "When can we expect you to be asking Miks to marry you?"

"Umm probably a year or close to that" replied Sebastian, with a nod and looking to him.

"I'm holding you too that" said Dylan, and Sebastian looked to him. "If you and Miks aren't married within the next two and a half years; then Jere and I are both going to slap you silly"

"Gee thanks" replied Sebastian, with a laugh; and the three of them continued to talk and play the video game, until the girls arrived back from shopping; and Dylan and Brooke, and Sebastian and Mikki headed both back to their respective own homes.

* * *

 _End Note: This chapter was basically a filler one, but I think kind of needed to be there; as to see why for all of them it was hard to fathom why Mikki and Sebastian split up, when they both clearly had thought of forever with one another.  
(And it's now really hard for me to, at least in the world of where I know this story goes to in "Everywhere You Look" write Mikki with Blaine; because I kind of love Mikki with Sebastian, and inadvertently like Blaine with my other OC, Hannah - who is the Not Alone story, if you've yet to read that one)_

 _Anyway, next chapter; expect some fireworks, that is all I will say apart from it alludes to something Mikki has already previously mentioned in that of the Runnin' story about her and Sebastian, before she went to SF._

 _Thanks for reading, and until the next update on another story._  
 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Sorry for the delays in getting this chapter up - but I have been planning a more detailed timeline for the connecting of stories in the verse, so that I am aware of where I am heading with them all.  
_ _So this one, does see a pretty significant thing for Mikki and Sebastian; and no it's not marriage! But there is for majority of the chapter some tension between them, which is resolved to the end, but this idea is something I have had planned out from the start and it has been mentioned in other stories as to have had happened; so this is basically what happens in terms of it.  
_

 _There is also a little of foreshadowing as well, with a couple of things mentioned and they will be revealed in other stories that are still to come._

 _Anyway, you all know what to do at the end, and as always thanks for reading._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 18 -

As their five year anniversary, in March 2014 came to being close; knowing that he did indeed want to spend forever with Mikki, but since he was still a few months shy of finishing law school and then sitting the bar exam; he put on hold the desire to propose to the girl for close to five years, had a firm hold of his heart, and instead decided to surprise her with a surprise trip to New York; and since with the 13th this year being a Thursday, he was planning to pretend to forget that of their anniversary until the Saturday and when he booked the tickets for, that would take them to the city that never slept for a weekend away together.

Thursday morning, having woken up with time before the alarm was due to go off; and deciding to go and have a shower before it did and woke Mikki up; Sebastian went and did this and upon exiting their ensuite after showering, saw that Mikki was now awake and sitting up in bed.

"Hey, you got up early" said Mikki. "I heard the alarm go off, and you weren't in bed next to me"

"Yeah, I had a lot on my mind with what I am doing at work and also school and all that" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a quick smile as he got some clothes out of the dresser and wardrobe, and began to get dressed. "I didn't want to wake you and have you stress over my problems"

"You know you can talk to me though if you're stressed right" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile also. "I might not understand law stuff, but I can still listen"

"Yeah, I know babe" replied Sebastian, as he sat on the bed pulling on a pair of socks. "Just don't want to burden you"

"Hmm, you'd never be a burden you know that right" said Mikki, as she moved from under the covers of their bed and went over to Sebastian and wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss to his cheek and let her hands roam over his chest. "And definitely not today of all days, you're not a burden at all. I think today is a wonderful day"

"Well I have classes this morning, and then I promised Victor I would go in and do some stuff at work for him; and then after that I have a study session with Robbie and a few other guys" said Sebastian, quickly looking at her. "So once all that I am thinking is off my mind, then I should be good"

"You're studying tonight?" asked Mikki, looking to him and unwrapping her arms from him.

"I am, yeah" said Sebastian, looking to her with a nod as he stood, and Mikki frowned; as he pulled on his jeans. "We're doing mock bar exams, to you know prepare us"

"Tonight though?" asked Mikki.

"Yes" replied Sebastian, with a laugh, as he pulled on a shirt. "Tonight, as I have said like twice"

"Okay, just yeah I thought you know" replied Mikki, shaking her head.

"Thought what, babe?" asked Sebastian, as he grabbed his watch from the dresser and put it on his wrist.

"Nothing" replied Mikki, looking to him as she got off their bed, wondering how in the world Sebastian had even forgotten that they'd been together for five years. "It's not important stuff"

"You're sure?" asked Sebastian, wrapping his arms around Mikki's waist as she stood. "Because I kind of get the feeling it is something important, maybe"

"Nope" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "It's not" she added with a forced smile. "I'm going to go and have a shower"

"Sure, I'll go and make a pot of coffee for us" said Sebastian, giving her a smile and quickly kissing her on the lips; something which Mikki didn't return affection of. "I love you"

"Yep, love you also" replied Mikki, with a smile and took his arms from around her and then walked into the bathroom, picking up Sebastian's wet towel as she did to put into the hamper in there for washing.

Smiling to himself as he headed out of their bedroom, to make the coffee and also get a start of getting breakfast organised; he hated that he wasn't even saying 'Happy Anniversary' to the girl that had a definite hold of his heart for the past five years now; but knew that the surprise he was planning was definitely more than worth it to see the look on her face when she finally did realize that it was indeed all an act, and something that he'd never be able to forget, and that being when they first did go out, those five years ago during their sophomore year of college.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having headed into work, and doing what he was needing to do for Victor; and finishing up there with that and like he had told Mikki, about to head out to study with Robbie and some of the other guys from his class; grabbing his phone from his jeans as he was walking out from the corridor of offices, he sent Mikki a quick test message.  
 _Hey babe, finished up at work; so heading over to study with the guys. Probably won't be home for dinner, and will just grab pizza with the guys. So if you want to head out with Ellie, then go for it; since Robbie and I will be otherwise occupied. Love you heaps, see you later tonight. xxxx_

"Seb" said Ellie, as he walked near her desk, just as he sent the message through to Mikki.

"What's this I hear about you and the guys studying tonight?" she asked, looking to the guy she had known for the same length as time as her best friend, and the one Sebastian on that day had been with for five years.

"Yeah, with the bar and all that coming up soon" replied Sebastian looking to her. "We thought we would get a start on going through some of the practices that they have available"

"Whilst I get that as being a good thing" replied Ellie, looking to him and standing up and walking over to him. "Don't you think tonight of all nights, is a night you'd rather be doing something else with someone"

"No, I don't think so" said Sebastian, shaking his head; and Ellie looked at him her eyes widening in almost horror.

"Sebastian" she almost growled in a low voice; and he looked at her with a laugh, asking "What?"

"Oh my god" said Ellie, shaking her head. "I know law school is like hard and all that, and you're working hard; because Robbie is as well. But how can you not even know what today is"

"Ellie" said Sebastian, giving her a smile. "I know what today is"

"Okay, well that's good" replied Ellie, nodding with a smile also.

"It's Thursday" said Sebastian, and Ellie looked to him again in horror, muttering under her breath stuff that he wasn't really able to make out.

"Umm Ellie?" he asked. "Care to share, what you're saying there"

"Oh you don't want to know" she replied, looking to him. "And honestly I thought you were better than that"

"I don't want you to be mad at me here, but I kind of think you are" said Sebastian, as Ellie gave almost a scoff at the notion of that. "But if I tell you, can you please not let on to Mikki for me"

"Let on to Mikki, what?" asked Ellie, eyeing him off suspiciously.

"I know what today is" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Believe me I wouldn't forget this day at all"

"Then why the hell are you going and studying with my boyfriend and other guys from school" said Ellie, looking to him. "Instead of taking my best friend out for dinner or something"

"Because I'm pretending I have forgotten, okay" said Sebastian with a small smile to her. "And please do not let on that I am doing this, because it will ruin my surprise for her"

"So you're going to study with the guys" said Ellie. "And then go home and surprise her later"

"No" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "I'm going to pretend that I have forgotten all about it until Saturday and then that morning surprise her with a trip to New York, to go and see Aladdin"

"She's been wanting to see that" said Ellie, with a nod. "How did you get tickets though"

"Victor" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "His oldest daughter has connections in New York, and I was able to get them"

"She's going to love that" said Ellie, with a smile also. "But I don't know about this whole pretending that you have forgotten your anniversary thing. I know Mik and she will be really pissed off with this and thinking you've forgotten"

"Yeah, I know she was kind of mad this morning when I told her I'd be studying tonight" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "But I just know how much she is going to love this when I do surprise her with it also"

"You better hope she does" replied Ellie, with a small laugh. "And doesn't end up hurting you before Saturday, if she does really think you have forgotten"

"Well I hope it won't come to that" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh also. "But it might mean she might be mad at me for at least another day, if I don't say happy anniversary to her tonight"

"Oh she will be mad, yes" said Ellie with a nod. "But I promise I will not let on about your surprise to her"

"Thank you" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her. "And I did text her, but she hasn't texted me back yet"

"Because she is mad at you" cut in Ellie, and Sebastian gave a laugh with a nod.

"Yeah" he replied. "But I said that maybe she and you could do something for dinner tonight, since you know studying with Robbie; and that means he's all tied up with that"

"I can do that" said Ellie, with a nod. "I'll take some takeout around when I have finished here, and we'll talk about what a horrid boyfriend you are"

"Not horrid" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Just somewhat sneaky"

"Yes, but I won't let on to that" said Ellie, with a smile.

"Thank you, really" replied Sebastian, with a smile also. "You know I don't like have Mikki think I have forgotten this at all; but I really do want to surprise her with this"

"Yeah, and it sounds like a really nice surprise too" replied Ellie, with a nod. "Just quickly tell me this though. You're not going to propose to Mikki also are you, whilst in New York"

"No" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "I am keeping my promise there, not until done with law school"

"Okay, because if I knew that was happening and I had to keep that a secret" said Ellie, with a laugh. "Then believe me I wouldn't be able to"

"No, I know you wouldn't" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "And I should get going, I got to meet the guys soon back at the college in one of the rooms in the library, we're we going to be doing this study sesh"

"Okay, I will go console your pissed off girlfriend for you" said Ellie, with a smile. "Act as if I know nothing at all"

"Yeah, thanks Ellie" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "I'll see you Monday"

"You won't be in tomorrow?" she asked as Sebastian, shook his head.

"Victor doesn't need me here tomorrow, so no" he replied.

"Okay, well I will see you Monday" said Ellie, with a nod also. "Have a great time in New York over the weekend"

"I will, yeah" he replied with a smile. "Bye"

"Bye" said Ellie, as she walked back over to her chair and sat down; and with a smile to her Sebastian headed out of the office, to head to his study session with the guys; hoping that he was able to keep up the charade for just a little bit longer and also that Ellie wouldn't go and blab to Mikki what his plans for the upcoming weekend were either.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Getting around to Mikki and Sebastian's apartment a little after six o'clock with some Chinese takeout, after she'd rung her best friend once Sebastian had left the office and asking if she wanted to get something together, since both their boyfriends were off studying; which was met with a "Whatever" reply from Mikki. She buzzed at the main entrance door, for the apartment, and was met by Mikki's voice, telling her "It was open" and that was all.

Opening the door and heading up the stairs to her friend's apartment; Ellie headed over to the apartment door and knocked and waiting only a moment, gave her best friend a smile when she opened the door.

"Hey Mikki" she said, as Mikki gave her a small smile and sigh; holding the door open for her. "Thanks for agreeing to hang out tonight with me"

"Well it's not like my other plans happened, so it's fine" replied Mikki, as she closed the door; and Ellie headed over to the kitchen counter in the apartment and put the take out down. "It's like no one but me even knows what today is, well except for Kurt; who I was having a massive bitch session with earlier"

"I know what today is Mik" replied Ellie, with a smile. "Because it was because of I persuading you that he wasn't a serial killer or anything like that, to go out with Sebastian on this day; five years ago"

"So you know" said Mikki, looking to her friend with a small smile.

"Yeah, of course" replied Ellie, and quickly hugging her. "And I can't believe he's forgotten this, but if it's any constellation Robbie has also been really forgetful lately as well; so maybe it's just a thing and something that will be over with once they're done with school and study"

"I very much doubt Robbie would forget your anniversary though" said Mikki, looking to her friend with a frown.

"Well he did forget his mom's birthday the other month, so I don't know. He might forget that also" replied Ellie, with a small laugh, only to see Mikki still frowning. "Okay, let's talk about something else"

"Sure, and let's eat and drink also" said Mikki as she grabbed the bottle of wine that was on the counter along with the food. "It's not like I have a use for this tonight, since my plans of the dinner I was going to make have gone out the window. So we might as well make use of it"

"Okay, yeah sure" replied Ellie, with a nod as she grabbed the bag of takeout and headed over to the sofa to sit; whilst Mikki grabbed two glasses from the cupboard for them. "So I got your usual"

"Thanks" replied Mikki, as she headed over to her friend with the two wine glasses and the bottle. "At least someone I know has a good memory"

"Yeah" said Ellie, as she put Mikki's carton onto the table and Mikki opened the bottle pouring two glasses of the red wine. "So what did you have planned for tonight, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I've been looking on my Pinterest for months, and planning these really nice dishes and all that" replied Mikki, looking to her friend as she handed her a glass of wine and then grabbed her takeout carton and opening it. "And had it all worked out what I was going to do, since I can finish work around two o'clock, because most of my work is done in the mornings; but of course that's not now happening and I am sitting her instead with my best friend on what should be my five year anniversary eating Chinese takeout"

"Whilst our boyfriends are off studying law stuff" said Ellie, with a laugh.

"Yeah, go figure" replied Mikki. "But you know what I don't need Sebastian, I am proving tonight that I am perfectly fine without him in my life"

"I kind of think you'd be pretty miserable without Seb" said Ellie, looking to her friend with a smile. "And I think also pretty devastated also if you and he were to end"

"Honestly, at the moment" replied Mikki, as she ate some of the food. "I'm not so sure on that one; if Seb and I were to end. I think I'd be more angry and annoyed, then upset; because I never thought he'd be like this and forgetting something that I thought was kind of a big deal for us"

"I think you'd be upset" replied Ellie. "And even now, you are a little of that as well"

"Hmm, maybe" said Mikki, with a sigh. "So when you saw Seb at work today, he didn't even mention anything at all to you"

"Nope" replied Ellie, shaking her head and taking a mouthful of food at the same time. "He just said he was studying with Robbie and the guys, and thinking that was weird after he left; I rang Robbie to see if it was true and he said yes; and that's when I rang you"

"Robbie obviously has no idea what today is" said Mikki, looking to her friend. "Because he wouldn't have agreed to study if had known"

"No, I don't think he does" replied Ellie, shaking her head; and hoping that she was doing an okay job of covering up that she knew that Sebastian hadn't forgotten. "Because he didn't know any of us back our sophomore year"

"You didn't tell Robbie then?" asked Mikki, looking to her best friend.

"No, I didn't think it was my place to tell him that" replied Ellie, as she took a small sip of her wine. "If Seb can't remember this on his own, then I don't think it's anyone else's place to remind him about it"

"That is true" said Mikki, with a nod. "And if he thinks I am ever going to forgive him for not remembering this, then he is going to be so wrong; because it really hurts to even fathom that the guy I love so much and want to spend forever with would forget this day"

"I'm sure over time you will forget" replied Ellie, with a small smile; knowing that once Sebastian revealed his surprise to Mikki, all would be forgiven with him and they would be back to being there usual happy sickly sweet selves with each other.

"No I won't" said Mikki, shaking her head; and the two of them continued to eat the takeout that Ellie had bought around, until she left just before nine o'clock and with Sebastian not home at that time, Mikki had to find other ways to pass what was meant to be that of her anniversary day on her own.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Opening the door of the apartment and walking inside to his and Mikki's apartment, a little after ten o'clock that night; he immediately saw Mikki sitting on the sofa, reading.

"Hey sweetie" he said, as he threw his keys to the table near the door and placed his backpack down to the ground and headed over to where she was, and sat on the sofa next to her; putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing her on the cheek.

"Can you not" said Mikki, momentarily closing the book and holding her page with one of hands, and taking Sebastian's arm from around her.

"Why are you mad at me?" asked Sebastian, looking to her as Mikki opened the book again and went back to reading. "Have I done something to make you mad? Is this because I went and studied with the guys tonight? You know I have the bar and final exams coming up soon and I want to be prepared for it as I can"

"You're talking when I'm trying to read" said Mikki, looking to him. "And you know I hate that, so can you please shut up and let me get back to this"

"Umm okay, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a quick nod; knowing that Mikki's anger with him was more than that of talking whilst reading.

"Good" she said, looking to him. "Because this is the good part, it's where the winged monkeys take Dorothy and the others, because the Wicked Witch wants them"

"Mik, don't" said Sebastian, looking to her and shaking his head. "You know that's not funny"

"It's here though, written" said Mikki, looking to him with a somewhat malicious smile on her face. "Fly at once to the strangers; peck out their eyes and tear them to pieces"

"Seriously, what is your problem tonight" said Sebastian, as Mikki went back to reading. "Because saying that, you know that is really cruel"

"Aww" said Mikki, looking to him with a laugh; as she closed up her book and placed it to the coffee table nearby. "Is that because little Sebby, is scared of the flying monkeys and still thinks even now that they might come and get him"

"Mik, please stop" said Sebastian, looking to his girlfriend also. "Whatever reason you're mad at me, it doesn't mean you resort to talking about something that terrifies me"

"The fact that you don't even know why I am mad" said Mikki, standing from the sofa. "And are more worried about my talking of fictional characters from a book, then trying to figure that out; does really make me wonder if you even love me"

"Of course I love you" replied Sebastian, standing also and going to wrap his arms around her; but Mikki took a step back so that he wasn't able to do this. "And I've no idea why you're acting like this, cause it's definitely not the girl I fell in love with. She wouldn't say something that cruel"

"Well when you figure out why I am" said Mikki, going to head towards their bedroom. "And that's if you do, cause I am not telling you as to why I am and then maybe you will understand why I don't want to be anywhere near you right now"

"Mik, come on" said Sebastian, as she walked to their bedroom away from him; and sighing to himself he sat down on the sofa and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket; and saw that sometime over the period of finishing studying with the guys and getting back to the apartment, that he had gotten a text message from Kurt.  
 _Sebastian Smythe, how dare you! How could you even forget what today is?! I can't even believe I am having to write this to you, but you upset my best friend like you have done today; and you cross a massive line! I never thought you would forget something as important, and the first day you went out with Mikki. But clearly you are too wrapped up in your own stuff, and have forgotten and now my oldest and best friend is really hurting. You have one massive hole to dig yourself out of, not only with Mikki but with me also._

"Okay truth time" said Sebastian, as he leaned back against the sofa; and started texting Kurt to let him know that he hadn't forgotten and that it was all part of his plan. And once getting a reply from Kurt, telling him he would still have a lot of grovelling to do with Mikki, for even pretending to forget something like he had; he headed to bed and for one of the rare times in the three and half years that they had been living together and sharing a bed with one another; didn't sleep with Mikki in his arms that night, and he only hoped that his anniversary surprise wasn't going to backfire on him and they would be back to being themselves in the next two days; and tried to drift off to sleep without the presence of Mikki close to him and not dream about flying monkeys.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having not slept much the night before, and dreamed of flying monkeys taking Mikki away from him; because they thought he was such a horrible boyfriend, after managing to make it through his two lectures of the day; he got home just after three o'clock to find the apartment empty. Which was unusual because Mikki did most days finish at around two o'clock since most of her work was done with the morning show, starting at eight and going through to two.

Not sure her being home was a good thing or bad thing; he decided though to make use of the time and save on it for tomorrow morning, and got two bags from the second bedroom that they would use when going to spend weekends at their parents or his brothers; and pack one for each them.

With that being done in good time; knowing that he still wasn't able to let on to Mikki that he hadn't forgotten their anniversary, he set about making dinner for the two of them once he found stuff in the fridge and freezer that had been bought, and was in the midst of cutting up some chicken for the stir fry, when the door to the apartment opened and Mikki walked in.

"Hey, you're home late today" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile as she placed her keys down and then handbag near the door. "Bust day at work?"

Only looking to him and then walking into their bedroom, Sebastian sighed; knowing that he probably did now deserve what seemed to be silent treatment from his girlfriend, and placing the knife to the kitchen bench, and quickly washing his hands and wiping them on a dish cloth, walked into their bedroom.

"So I got a start on making dinner" said Sebastian, going and sitting next to Mikki on the bed, where she was undoing the buckles on her heels. "Thinking satay chicken stirfry, if that's okay with you"

"Whatever you feel like" replied Mikki, standing from the bed and going over to their wardrobe to put her shoes away. "I have to go out tonight"

"I don't remember you saying anything about going out tonight?" replied Sebastian, looking to her as she started to look at clothes in the wardrobe.

"Last minute work thing" said Mikki, with a quick shrug of her shoulders. "I just figured you'd be studying again, so when Bryan asked if I wanted to come along, I said okay"

"Bryan, who hosts the news?" asked Sebastian, looking to her and Mikki nodded.

"Yeah, figure you know doesn't hurt to be becoming acquainted with them all outside of work" replied Mikki. "Figure it's a good career strategy"

"Of course, agree" said Sebastian, with a nod and stood from their bed. "So I'll just make enough stir fry for myself then and maybe get some study done, if you're not going to be here"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Do what it's important to you"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, looking to her with a small smile and wishing that things were not like this between them. "I love you"

"Yep, okay" replied Mikki, with a nod and looking to him. "I'm just going to take a quick shower before I head out again"

"Sure okay" said Sebastian, with a nod also. "I'll get back to my stir fry for one" he continued as Mikki walked away from him and headed into their ensuite and closed the door with a loud thud; and as he headed out of their bedroom and back to preparing his now solo dinner, he was beginning to wonder if his surprise was just one big huge disaster and not something he should have thought about doing in the first place.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Saturday morning; after Mikki had got home from going out with her work colleagues, a little after ten o'clock the previous night, and then going straight to bed and like the evening before had kept over to the far side of their bed on her side, instead of in the middle like both of them normally would sleep; he set the alarm for six o'clock and when it went off; since the flight to New York was booked for that of nine o'clock, and that would give them just close to three hours to get to the airport; he was surprised to find Mikki curled up next to him, arms around him and resting snugly against his chest, along with his arms around her; and with a smile, he realised that sometime during the night that they must have gravitated towards one enough, seeking each other's warmth and comfort.

"Hey you" said Sebastian, placing a kiss to her forehead. "Looks like someone has forgiven me and is no longer mad"

Opening her eyes, and looking at him; and realizing that she had at some point during the night found her way into Sebastian's arms; Mikki unwrapped hers from him and started to take his away from her, only for Sebastian to stop her from doing so and hugging her closely to that of himself.

"No, come here and hug for a bit" replied Sebastian, with a sigh placing another kiss into hair and taking in the smell of the shampoo and conditioner that she would use and finding comfort it that; only to feel Mikki still trying to move his arms from that of her own body, and knowing that he was fighting a losing battle with his girlfriend; let her move away from where he was and roll over to face the other way, away from him.

"I'm not entirely sure why you're mad at me Mik" said Sebastian, placing a hand to her shoulder. "But when you want to get out of this cranky mood, then that would be great"

Mikki turned momentarily and looked at him, before once again rolling back over; and with a small smile he got out of their bed, looking to hopefully his soon not to be annoyed girlfriend.

"I'm just going to have a shower, babe" he said, looking at her; and seeing her this time not meet his eyes. "Love you" he added quickly, before he then headed into the shower to get ready and then later dressed for heading over to New York.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Once Sebastian was in the shower; Mikki also needing to go to the bathroom, headed into that of the one that was attached to the second bedroom; completely missing seeing the two bags that were placed on the bed as she entered the bathroom, and then exited the bathroom.

After quickly then going and making herself a cup of coffee, and feeling not that of hungry at the moment; she went and sat on the sofa, grabbing her iPad and opened up the Facebook messenger app, and opened up the thread for Kurt and quickly typed out a message to her oldest and best friend.

 _He still hasn't even realised that he's missed our anniversary! Can you believe that! 5 freakin' years together and it's like he's just forgotten and is too wrapped up in study and work and sitting for the bar soon; that he forgets that we've been together for 5 freakin' years!_

As she hit send on the message, she saw Sebastian walk out of their bedroom and when she quickly looked up at him, he gave a smile before heading into the second bedroom of their apartment; and Mikki frowned as she could see that Kurt was typing back a message to her.

 ** _Mikayla! It's just after six in the morning; on a weekend! Why the hell are you messaging me this early! Oh that's right you're being all stubborn Mikki again, and thinking Sebastian has forgotten you being together 5 years! Question?! Did you by any chance at all, say happy anniversary to him?! Maybe he thinks you have forgotten? Did your stubborn ass ever think of that?_**

"I haven't forgotten, he's the one who's forgotten it" muttered Mikki to herself as she typed a reply back to Kurt; not realizing that Kurt now knew of Sebastian's plan and surprise.

 _I didn't flat out say 'Happy Anniversary' to him on Thursday, but I did say it was an wonderful day, and all he replied was that he was going to be busy at work and he'd maybe be home late that night as he had study group! Which he was, I might add, home late, ten o'clock at night! And nothing, nada, zip, big fat lot of zilch when he got home from him in regards to anything about it being 5 years! Not even a measly bunch of flowers, and I wouldn't have even cared if they were half dead, if he'd bought them in the morning and had sitting in the car all day! Kurt, do you think he could be cheating on me?! That would maybe explain why he'd forget our anniversary, and that's because he's got a new girlfriend and is thinking more about them and forgotten all about me, because he's bored with me now._

Mikki sighed as she hit send on the message, now possibly wondering if what she did just type there to Kurt could maybe be true; and that Sebastian was possibly cheating on her and had found someone else to love, when she saw him come out from the second bedroom, with the two bags that she'd failed to notice before on the bed, when she had been in there just a little earlier.

"So I was right then" said Mikki, looking to him shaking her head. "You're leaving. I didn't realize this relationship had a five year end clause to it"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sebastian with a laugh as he put the bags down and then looked at his girlfriend who stood up and walked over to near him. "Why would you possibly think I'd be leaving you?"

"Well you've clearly already packed bags" replied Mikki as she crossed her arms looking to him also. "And you have seemed to totally forget something kind of huge two days ago, so clearly your mind was elsewhere, not on me; and so if you want to leave then fine, go. I'm not stopping you"

"Minnie" said Sebastian with a smile and laugh as he reached into the back pocket of the jeans he was wearing; and pulled out the two plane tickets that he'd printed out the other day at work when he'd booked their flights; and handed them to her.

"What's this" said Mikki, with a laugh and taking it from him. "Is it a I'm sorry, I never actually loved you letter; and I want half of everything in this apartment break up contract"

"No, just look" said Sebastian, shaking his head with a laugh; as Mikki sighed and looked at the sheet of paper in her hand.

"Oh well that's just great" said Mikki, seeing the flight ticket was for Sebastian to take him to New York later that morning. "Is this where your new girlfriend is, huh?"

"What, no" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "Damn it, I thought the other one was on the top"; as he took the papers that Mikki had hold of and switched the sheets of paper around, and placing the one with Mikki's name on the top and then holding it back towards her. "There, read that one"

Mikki looked at him with a loud exasperated sigh, and then at the ticket; seeing her name on that one for the same flight to New York.

"That says my name" said Mikki, looking at him and then to the ticket again, just to make sure that she wasn't seeing things; as Sebastian nodded.

"It does say your name" replied Sebastian, with a smile and also a laugh. "Who else would I want to be taking away for a weekend away to New York, besides you"

"But I thought that you..." started Mikki as Sebastian stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hoping this time she wouldn't back out; and when she didn't, he smiled and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"You thought I forgot our anniversary, didn't you?" asked Sebastian, with a small laugh and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I did, yeah" replied Mikki, with a small nod. "But you hadn't"

"No I hadn't" said Sebastian with a smile to her. "And really do you think I'd forget having spent the most wonderful five years of my life, with the most incredible girl in the whole entire world; who really and truly is a princess to me, regardless of what she says to that not being true"

"I honestly thought, you'd forgotten" said Mikki, looking at him. "When I said on Thursday, that it was a great day; you didn't even say anything apart from you had to study and that made me think you'd forgotten"

"I kind of wanted to surprise you with this today" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "But that in turn, mightn't have been the smartest idea; because for the past two days you've been mad at me; and possibly thought I might have been cheating on you"

"I was mad, yes" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And I only just thought maybe you were cheating on me, when I was messaging Kurt and telling him that you'd forgotten"

"So much for what I thought was a grand romantic gesture" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I instead made you mad at me"

"You did, yeah" said Mikki, with a laugh as well. "But it's a nice surprise, and also I'm kind of relieved that you hadn't forgot that we have been together five years"

"Well technically now, it's five years and two days" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her.

"Yes, true" replied Mikki, with a smile as well. "Happy five year, two day anniversary"

"Hmm, happy anniversary sweetie" said Sebastian, with a smile and kissed her. "I love you"

"Love you too" replied Mikki, with a smile also and kissed him back; the two of them letting themselves get caught up with one another in that moment, with Sebastian being the first one to break away from it.

"Now, you need to go and get ready" he said, with a smile and quickly kissed her again. "Because otherwise we're going to miss our flights to New York, and then we won't make it to the hotel in time to check in before dinner and the show I have booked tickets for us to go and see"

"You've booked dinner and a show as well?" asked Mikki, looking at him; and Sebastian nodded his head.

"Yes, dinner at Sardi's and then I managed to score tickets for Aladdin previews" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her.

"You got us tickets to see Aladdin?" asked Mikki, looking at him with a large smile crossing over her face.

"I did yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Victor's oldest daughter has some contacts in New York, and I was able to get the tickets through her"

"You are beyond amazing" said Mikki, kissing him. "You know that right"

"I am kind of amazing, yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh and quickly kissed her back as well. "And I know how excited you were when you heard Aladdin was going to be coming to Broadway; and it just happened to be the most perfect timing for that of five year anniversary present"

"Yeah, I love you so much" replied Mikki, with a smile. "And not just because of this, although going to see Aladdin; pretty amazing, I must say. But you're just so incredible and I don't know what I did to get someone as great as you, but I am so glad that you made the decision five years ago to come and talk to me in that bar"

"I love you so much as well" said Sebastian, with a smile back to her. "And believe me I am really glad I worked up the courage to go and talk with you, because you're just as incredible, you know that, right?"

"Hmm, okay yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile and kissed him; the two of them once again taking in by the moment with one another.

"Now as much as I would love to keep doing this with you, babe" said Sebastian, breaking away from the kiss and smiling at her. "You need to go shower and get dressed, otherwise we're not going to be making the plane"

"And I also need to pack as well" said Mikki, looking to him.

"Already done" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her.

"You packed a bag for me?" asked Mikki, with a laugh; as Sebastian nodded. "How do you even know what I'd want to wear?"

"Well I know what I love you in" said Sebastian, with a smile. "So I packed that"

"You packed nothing then" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Because I seem to remember you telling me once, that you'd prefer me in absolutely nothing"

"True I do love you like that" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "But I also love you in that amazing red dress, with the lace and that on the top part of it"  
"Hmm, I like that one too" replied Mikki, with a smile to him; as Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah, well I packed that, and some clothes for you to wear tomorrow on the flight home" said Sebastian quickly kissing her. "So all you need to now do is go and shower, dress and then we can go"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Love you"

"Love you too" replied Sebastian, with a smile, taking their arms away from that of each other's waist where they'd been since he'd made her realise that he hadn't forgotten their anniversary, and Sebastian smiled as Mikki turned to head into the bathroom in their bedroom; and she quickly turned back around.

"What did you pack for sleeping in?" she asked, with a smile to him.

"Hmm, that would definitely be nothing" replied Sebastian with a smile to her. "I plan to make up the last two nights of you be mad with me tonight, and clothes will just get in the way of that"

"Yes, they will" said Mikki with a smile of her own, and then headed to the bathroom to shower; and then once getting dressed and ready, she and Sebastian headed to New York to celebrate their five year anniversary together.

* * *

 _End Note: I know Mikki maybe should have fessed up and said something that morning, or even been the first to say it; but then the whole chapter wouldn't have worked as well, and with her initially saying it was a 'wonderful day' in her mind if was a step into both of them saying Happy Anniversary to one another.  
_ _Now obviously I don't like it much when I have them fight with one another, but I also can't have it always be perfect all the time; so hence this little minor period of not talking with one another and all that, only to come back to one another probably stronger then that of before._

 _There is mention in this story of two other Glee characters; one is named and the other isn't, and further exploration of the not named one will come in a story that I will be publishing soon once another chapter of another story is up; and who she is and also as well with another added twist thrown in also! And if you know anything of my style of writing now, then you know it will be a twist you won't have ever seen coming!  
_

 _Thanks again for reading, and I will catch you all again soon!  
Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Sorry for the delays in getting another chapter of this up and posted; but with so many stories now on the go, well my mind is literally all over the place! and yet I can't also stop coming up with new ones either._

 _So this chapter, delves more into Mikki and Sebastian; and how they really did see a forever with one another before their untimely break up; and involves quite a lot of a family member close to Mikki in it, as I realized we see a whole lot of Sebastian's family; since they are closer by and thought it's about time we see some of Mikki's family in this story, because she is as close to them as Sebastian is to his; and them also being close with each other's family as well, it makes for a nice change to see more of Mikki's for a bit interacting with Sebastian at this point._

 _Anyway, I won't ramble any further - you all know what to do at the end!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 19

Having spent the weekend in New York, two weeks ago, for their five year anniversary; Mikki and Sebastian were driving to see her parents in Greer, detouring via Greenville – Spartanburg International Airport to pick up Marley along with Ryder, who were coming to South Carolina to spend the Spring Break holiday, since none of them except for that of Kitty and Roderick who were now situated over on west coast; had gotten a chance to meet Ryder who Marley had been living with since November last year.

"You're sure your wrist is okay?" asked Sebastian, who was driving his car and quickly looking to Mikki in the passenger seat.

"Yeah it's fine" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Just like it was all the other times you have asked me this morning about it"

"Just the doctor did say it did start to hurt any more" said Sebastian, as he turned into the airport. "To go down to whatever hospital we were near, and get it checked out again"

"I know what he said, Seb" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I was there remember" she continued with a small smile and placed her good left hand to his knee as he drove. "But it was my own fault, I tripped over my shoes in our bedroom because I had yet to put them away"

"Well yes there is that" said Sebastian, with a small laugh. "But more to the point, I just don't like seeing you hurt"

"I think after a broken ankle in high school, that I got cheerleading" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "A sprained wrist isn't going to break me" she continued as Sebastian looked to her giving a nod and smile. "More so it's embarrassing telling everyone that I got it tripping over my shoes"

"Maybe you can say it was something more glamorous then" suggested Sebastian, with a laugh.

"How can spraining my wrist ever be glamorous?" she asked, looking to her boyfriend of over five years now as he pulled into a car parking space.

"Umm, you're right I don't know at all" said Sebastian, shaking his head as he switched off the engine. "You fell over your shoes, maybe just stick with that story"

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a laugh; as they both took off their seat belts and got out of the car and, Sebastian taking that of Mikki's good hand, the two of them started walking to the airport terminal where they would be meeting Marley and Ryder.

"So what do we know about this guy?" asked Sebastian, as they walked in through the doors of the terminal and looked to the flights board to see where the one from San Francisco would be disembarking.

"Basically what Marley told us at Christmas" replied Mikki, as they saw where the flight they were on would be arriving and headed in that direction. "They met at a mutual friends engagement party, got talking and when Marley said that she and that friend of her Hannah were going to be looking soon for separate places to live, since their lease was nearly up; he asked her to come and live with him"

"Hmm" said Sebastian, with a nod. "I just thought you might have gotten more out of Marley then that"

"She told me he's a nice guy" replied Mikki, looking to her boyfriend. "And I trust my little sister's judgement"

"Yeah, I trust it too" said Sebastian, looking to her as they headed to the baggage area where Marley and Ryder would come to. "I just worry that she might have moved on this a little fast"

"Like we didn't move on moving in together really fast" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she slipped her arms around his waist. "We were still in college"

"Yes" replied Sebastian with a nod and quickly kissed her as he also slipped his arms around her waist. "But it wasn't as fast as Marley has moved in with this Ryder guy. They hadn't even been together three months, and they're moving in together; at least we knew one another longer before we took that step together"

"Nearly a whole year" replied Mikki, with a smile to him.

"Exactly" said Sebastian, with a smile to her also. "And even then there were some things that we didn't know about one another. Like for instance a certain person, who doesn't always put away stuff and then happens to fall over them and end up injured"

"It's only happened this one time" replied Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian laughed also and quickly kissed her, and also shaking his head.

"Can we talk about how you always leave books lying around everywhere also" said Sebastian, giving her a smile. "Because that's a really bad habit you have there"

"Oh we want to talk bad habits" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Toothpaste, you squeeze from the middle of the tube, and forget all about the stuff at the bottom"

"Because it's like stupid squeezing from the bottom and the toothpaste never ends up on my toothbrush because I don't have any control over the tube" said Sebastian, as Mikki laughed.

"Okay, yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissed him. "Maybe Marley just knew it was right for her"

"Like you knew with me?" asked Sebastian, with a smile; as Mikki gave a nod and kissed him again.

"Yes, like how I knew with you" she replied, as Sebastian smiled also quickly kissing her in return. "And it's being five plus wonderful years"

"It has been" said Sebastian with a nod. "And there will be many, many more years" he said as Mikki looked at him with a nod and he kissed her; the two of them then hearing a familiar voice near to them.

"Really" said Marley, with a laugh. "Can you two not stay apart for a few minutes, even in a public place"

Looking to Marley and also Ryder, who was standing a few steps behind Marley; Mikki and Sebastian both laughed.

"I'm sure you now sort of understand what it's like" said Mikki, with a smile to her sister; and moving away from Sebastian to give her a hug.

"I guess so" replied Marley with a nod; as she also returned the hug from her older sister. "I've missed you"

"Marls" said Mikki, with a laugh. "You only saw me at Christmas"

"Yes, I know" replied Marley, with a laugh also. "But talking to you over the phone and that, it's the not the same as in person"

"Guess not" replied Mikki, shaking her head as she and Marley separated; and Marley looked to Sebastian.

"Hey Seb" she said, giving him a smile; and Sebastian looked to her with a smile also.

"Hey Marls" he replied giving her a quick hug also. "Good to see you again, even though it was only a few months ago"

"Yeah" replied Marley, with a nod and then looked back to Ryder who was just standing nearby, who was letting Marley talk with Mikki and Sebastian; and she walked a little closer to him, and taking his hand lead him a little bit nearer to that of the others. "So this is Ryder"

"Hi" said Mikki, looking to him. "Nice to finally meet you, we've heard lots about you"

"Yeah same here" replied Ryder. "Nice to meet both of you as well"

"Right, so obviously this is my big sister Mikki, and also Sebastian who Mik's being with now for over five years" said Marley, looking to her boyfriend, with a quick smile

"Marley did mention that you guys have just recently been together for five years" said Ryder, looking to them both with a smile.

"We have yeah" replied Mikki, looking to the guy that her younger sister was dating and living with, with a nod.

"And just what have you done to your wrist?" asked Marley, seeing the brace that Mikki was wearing on her right wrist; and Mikki gave a laugh.

"Tripped over shoes in our bedroom on Thursday morning" replied Mikki, with a smile to her. "It's okay though, it's just a mild sprain"

"Although the doctor did say if it was still really sore" said Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him, adding "Which it's not", and Sebastian gave her a smile and then looked to Marley. "That Mik should go and see someone about it again"

"It will be fine" she replied, with a laugh and looking to her sister also. "So how about we get your bags, and then we can head to Mom and Dad's"

"Sure, sounds good" replied Marley, with a nod to her older sister; and then headed over with Ryder and also her sister and Sebastian to the baggage claim area to get the bags they had bought with them before they headed to the Kapowski residence for the spring break period.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

The next day after having spent the night at Mikki's parents house, she was packing away her and Sebastian's stuff, so that they were then able to head over to Abby and Henry's house, via that of a detour to Gaffney to see Brooke, Dylan and Savannah before staying the night at Sebastian's parents.

"So Ryder and I will see you in Columbia in a few days" said Marley, walking into Mikki's childhood room and seeing her oldest sister zip up one of the bags that her and Sebastian had bought with them.

"You will" replied Mikki, with a nod and giving her sister a smile. "And we can totally go shopping, leave Sebastian and Ryder to their own devices"

"Okay, yeah" said Marley, with a laugh. "I'm totally sure they will find bonding over comics or games something they can do, whilst we shop"

"I think so" replied Mikki, with a laugh as well. "And I do think Seb needs that kind of distraction at the moment, because he's getting really stressed about his upcoming bar exams and just needs to have some down time"

"They're end of July" said Marley, and Mikki looked to her younger sister with a nod as she picked up the two now packed bags from her bed.

"They are" replied Mikki, with a nod as they walked out of her room and saw Ryder come out from the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" he asked, and Marley looked to her boyfriend with a nod.

"Yes I am" she replied, with a smile to him and taking his hand. "Are you?"

"I am, yeah" replied Ryder, with a nod. "Looking forward to seeing all the places you loved as a little girl" he continued and then looked to Mikki. "Are you and Sebastian, heading off now?"

"We are" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "We'll go and have lunch at his brother's house before going and spending the night at his parents, and then head back to Columbia tomorrow around lunch time"

"It was nice of your boss to give you the day off" said Marley, as they started down the stairs.

"Yeah, Tom is pretty good like that" replied Mikki, with a nod and looking to her sister. "And of course being that it is spring break, Seb does not have to go into the office as many days since Victor doesn't want him burning out"

"And he sounds really nice as well" said Marley, with a smile to her sister as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"He is, yeah" replied Mikki with a nod. "And if you don't mind, when we go shopping maybe Ellie could tag along with us as well"

"Sounds like a plan" replied Marley, with a nod. "And we can leave Robbie with Seb and Ryder as well; and the two of them can both de-stress"

"That's fine with me" said Ryder, with a laugh as Mikki placed her bags to the ground and headed into the living room, where Sebastian was reading from a textbook and also making some notes on in one of his folders; Marley and Ryder following behind her.

"Good" said Mikki, looking to Ryder and Marley with a quick nod. "Because if you can get him out of this obsessing over his textbooks, practice exams and notes for even just a day" continued Mikki, going over to where Sebastian was on the sofa in her parent's living room reading. "Then it will be more than good, it will be amazing", as she near Sebastian who continued his reading and muttering stuff under his breath also, not even realizing she was in the room; and Mikki placed her hands over that of the pages of his textbook.

"Babe" she said, looking to her boyfriend. "Thought we promised, none of this over the weekend"

"Mik" whined Sebastian, not even looking up at her and instead taking both her hands to move them away from his book. "I need to go over this"

"No, you don't" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "Because we're going to go and say bye to my parents, and you're also going to say bye to Marls and Ryder; and then we are heading to see Dyl, Bee and Vanna"

"Okay, can I just finish this really small bit" said Sebastian, taking off the glasses he had on and as Mikki moved to sit on the sofa next to him.

"Fine" she replied with a small sigh as she slipped her arm around his shoulder. "But five minutes, is all you get; and then no more after that at all this weekend"

"But what if I need to check over something that I think of" said Sebastian, quickly looking to her and seeing that she was not wearing the wrist brace that she had on the day before or even the ace bandage that she had used to strap her wrist up when they were sleeping. "You're not wearing the thing on your wrist"

"Hmm, it's fine now. Not hurting" said Mikki, with a smile to him as Sebastian gently entwined one of his hands with the hand that she'd hurt. "And also if you think of something you need to check on, you write it in notes on your phone and you do it later on; no more this weekend"

"Okay yeah, promise" replied Sebastian, with a quick nod and placed a kiss to her cheek; and then looked to Marley and Ryder. "Your sister is a hard task master you know that, right"

"I do" said Marley, with her own laugh. "She always use to make sure I did and finished my homework; even when she was at college, as you know. Use to call me up and check to see if I was doing it all"

"Because you had Hammersmith for history, three times" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And I know from firsthand experience just how much he hated bad grades, not just in his class but any class"

"He was a horrible old man" said Marley, with a nod; as Mikki also nodded, and Marley looked to Sebastian. "So Ryder and I will see you in a few days, Seb"

"Sure, okay yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "The spare room at our apartment is there ready and waiting for you"

"Okay" replied Marley, with a laugh. "See you on Thursday"

"Yeah" said Sebastian and looked to Ryder. "Nice to meet you Ryder, I'll see you in a few days"

"It was nice to meet you both as well" replied Ryder, with a nod. "And I will see you both in a few days, yeah"

"See you" said Marley, looking to Mikki and Sebastian with a smile. "I'll call you when we're not far from your place on Thursday"

"Sure Marls" said Mikki, with a smile to her. "Bye"

"Bye" replied Marley, with a nod; and with Ryder also giving a quick bye to them as well, the two of them left the Kapowski residence to go and spend the day together, looking around Greer and the surrounding areas.

"Five minutes more" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Yes, only five" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a small smile and placing a kiss to her forehead; before putting his glasses back on and then finishing up what he was reading, the two of them went and said bye to Midge and Eric, and then headed to Gaffney to have lunch with Dylan, Brooke and Savannah; before heading to spend the night at his parents' house.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Thursday afternoon, having worked in the morning and then gone to do some shopping before Marley and Ryder arrived at their apartment; Mikki was sitting on the sofa in the living area, Sebastian next to her, who once again was going over things for his upcoming bar exam; whilst Mikki spoke with Kurt over Facebook, since he too was on break, being that he was a teacher and thus not having much to do since Dave was unfortunately unable to get time off from his work since it was coming into the busier part of the year for him; and waiting while Kurt typed back a reply to her, she looked to Sebastian seated next to her on the sofa as he ran a highlighter over some practice exams that he'd printed off, and who was once again talking to himself under his breath.

"You okay there?" asked Mikki, nudging Sebastian ever so slightly in the side; and he looked to her with a nod.

"Uh huh" he replied, removing his glasses and rubbing a hand over his face. "I will be so glad when this is all done with. I can't imagine doing this for real being this draining, just absorbing all this information and going over previous year exams" he continued as he moved to wrap his arms around Mikki and quickly kiss her. "And I'm sorry if I've not been the best boyfriend lately"

"You're still the best boyfriend, I could ask for" said Mikki, quickly kissing him also and threading her hands through his hair and applying just that little bit of pressure to his scalp, to help him relax. "I know how hard you've worked to get here, and you know I'm here for you as well; one hundred percent"

"You're amazing you know that" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her and as her laptop pinged indicating message had come through. "How'd I get so lucky to meet you"

"Right place, right time" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And not the only one who got lucky either, I did too" she continued with a smile, as her cell phone seated on the arm of the sofa next to her started to ring also, and she picked it up; seeing that it was Marley calling. "Can you answer that for me" and passing it to Sebastian who nodded. "And I will tell Kurt, I'll talk to him again soon"

"Sure" replied Sebastian, taking the cell phone from Mikki to answer as she turned back to her laptop to say bye to Kurt, best way she could with Sebastian still somewhat hugging her. "Hey Marls"

"Oh hey Seb" came Marley's voice with a laugh. "Did I call you instead of Mik by mistake?"

"No, you called Mik's phone" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "She's just chatting with Kurt"

"Oh okay" said Marley, with a laugh. "Not use to the Bluetooth on my Mom's car and thought maybe I had called you by mistake"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, as Mikki finished up talking to Kurt and closed up her laptop, moving it over to the coffee table before leaning back towards Sebastian, and taking her phone from him and putting it into speaker mode.

"Hey Marls" she said. "You almost here?"

"Hi Mik" she replied on the other end. "And yeah, we are. Guessing both of you are home"

"Yeah, we are" said Mikki. "So whenever you can get here, we will see you then"

"Sure okay" replied Marley on the other end. "Should be about five minutes away, so we'll see you soon"

"We'll see you soon, yeah" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian who nodded and added. "Drive safe Marls"

"I will" she replied with a laugh. "Bye guys"

"Bye" replied Mikki and Sebastian both at the same time, before Mikki ended the call and placing her phone on top of her laptop on the coffee table.

"So, no more of this today?" asked Mikki, tapping the pile of papers that Sebastian still had on his lap and quickly kissing him with a smile; as Sebastian gave a laugh.

"No, more" he said with a smile to her also. "Promise"

"Okay, I'm going to go and make sure all is ready for Marls and Ryder in the spare room" said Mikki as she untangled herself from her boyfriend's hold on her. "And can you clean up quickly in here?"

"Sure can" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Can't have your sister and her boyfriend, thinking we are complete pigs or something"

"Our apartment is lived in" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she stood from the sofa. "It's not like we have dirty clothes lying around or dirty dishes. It's just lived in, with stuff here and there"

"Just as long as it's not shoes" said Sebastian, as he moved his stuff to where Mikki had been sitting and stood up. "That people can trip over"

"Haha, very funny" replied Mikki, with a smile to him as Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly kissing her.

"Yep, maybe I should forget all about being a lawyer" said Sebastian with a smile to her. "And become a comedian"

"You're not that funny" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Well that hurts" he said, as Mikki nodded with a smile and quickly kissed him. "Okay, I will clean up here and you do what you were going to do"

"Sure love you" said Mikki, as Sebastian quickly kissed her.

"Love you too" he replied with a smile to her and took his arms away from around her waist; allowing Mikki to head into their spare room where Marley and Ryder would be staying for the time they were down their way.

Picking up the pile of practice exams and placing them back into the folder and zipping it up, so it was out of sight and mind, he took that along with the textbook he'd been referring back to; into their bedroom and sticking it in the wardrobe, before heading back out to the main living area where Mikki was in the kitchen.

"Everything good?" he asked, and Mikki looked to him with a nod.

"Yeah, all good" she replied with a smile, as she unloaded the dishwasher from the wash cycle she'd put on in the morning before she'd left for work, with the dishes now being also that of dry as well. "Do you think you'd be able to take the towels from the washing machine and put them into the dryer. The machine just beeped"

"Sure babe" said Sebastian, with a nod and headed into the small laundry area in their apartment just off from the kitchen. "So what are we going to do about dinner tonight?"

"Was thinking we could go to Cola's" replied Mikki, as she put the glasses into the cupboard. "I know Marls loves it there, and I'm sure Ryder would be okay with the food there as well"

"Sounds good" said Sebastian, as he transferred the towels from the washing machine to the dryer. "Do you think we should probably book a table, just in case"

"Hmm being a Thursday night" replied Mikki, as she finished unpacking the dishwasher and closed it up. "It should be okay"

"Spring break, babe" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Remember"

"Yes, I remember" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "I'll give them a call" she continued and walked over to where she had put her cell phone and picking it up, searched for the restaurant; and was just about to connect the call to them when the intercom sounded, advising them someone was downstairs.

"I got it" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki, with a smile. "You call up Cola's"

"Thanks" replied Mikki as she connected the call to the restaurant and Sebastian walked over to the door and intercom.

"Hey" he said, as he also pressed the unlock door button for downstairs. "Come on up, door is open"

"Thanks Seb" came back Marley's voice. "We'll be up in a minute"

Looking back over to where Mikki was and sitting to the arm of one of the chairs in the apartment, he looked at her with a smile; as he opened the door for Marley and Ryder when they got upstairs.

"Hi Seb" said Marley as she neared the door along with Ryder; and he looked to her with a smile.

"Hi" he replied. "Come on in"

"Thanks" said Marley, with her own smile to him; as the two of them walked in to the apartment.

"Mik's just on the phone" said Sebastian, as he closed the door behind their two guests for the next few days. "Booking restaurant for going to dinner tonight"

"Okay" said Marley, as they heard Mikki speaking.

"Just put it under Smythe" she said, and the three of them looked over to her; and listening to what the person on the other end said, then said "Great, thank you. See you then" before ending the call and standing back up and going over to where Sebastian, Marley and Ryder were standing. "All booked for six o'clock"

"Yeah guessed that" replied Sebastian, as he put his arm around her waist. "And using my name again I see"

"Well it's easier for people" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I always have to spell Kapowski"

"It is a tricky name" said Sebastian, as Mikki gave a nod and looked to Marley and Ryder."

"Good drive here?" she asked, as she took Sebastian's arm from her waist and moved to give her sister a hug.

"Yeah it was" replied Marley, with a nod. "We just took our time driving from Greer, and I showed Ryder some of the best things about South Carolina on the way"

"I wasn't aware of a lot of the history of the state" said Ryder and Mikki looked to him, quickly giving him a hug too. "But it's a really beautiful part of America, with all the old colonial buildings and all that"

"Hmm it is really nice" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Couldn't imagine living anywhere else but here"

"I know what you mean" replied Marley, with a small smile and looking to Sebastian. "As much as I love California; I also do really miss it here back home and the charm it just has"

"Yeah, and I think I agree with Seb" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Cannot ever imagine living anywhere else; right here, it's home"

"I should hope so" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her and Mikki nodded. "So I'll take your bags for you" he said looking to Marley and Ryder, and gesturing to the bags. "Put them in the spare room for you"

"Thanks" said Ryder, looking to him with a nod. "But I can give you a hand with that"

"Sure" said Sebastian, as he took the bag Marley had with her. "Just this way" he said looking to Ryder, who nodded as Marley said "Thanks Seb" as he lead Ryder to the spare room, where he and Marley would be staying for the few days that they had remaining in South Carolina; and Mikki and Marley walked over to the living area of the small apartment.

"It feels like forever since I was here" said Marley as she sat in one of the armchairs, and Mikki sat back on the sofa. "I didn't get a chance to come down here at Christmas last year"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Well nothing much has changed, it's still the same"

"Well except for what looks like to be more books" said Marley, with a laugh as she glanced over to the bookshelf, and Mikki gave a laugh also.

"I can't bear to part with any of them" replied Mikki, as she gave a laugh; and Sebastian and Ryder came out from the direction of the spare room.

"How many times are you able to read one book?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh as he sat next to Mikki on the sofa, and Ryder moved over to sit in the other armchair in the living area.

"That depends" replied Mikki, as she looked to her boyfriend; him wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her in close to himself. "Some I can and have read numerous times, like Harry Potter for instance; and I also sometimes when I get a new a Mortal Instruments book, like to go back over parts of other books since they do often all connect up in this really fascinating way"

"I remember we were younger" said Marley, with a laugh. "And you would always read, so I guess nothing has changed"

"No it hasn't" replied Mikki, looking to her younger sister with a laugh. "And just like then I don't like being disturbed when I am reading"

"Hmm, yes that I can imagine" said Marley, with a smile. "Although I am sure you're not as mean to Seb as you were to me that one time"

"I can't imagine Mik ever being that mean to you" said Sebastian, looking to the girl he also very much considered to be a younger sister; given the number of years he'd now known her. "Not like my dork brothers were to me"

"I don't know" replied Marley, with a laugh. "She told me my toys would come to life and kill me"

"Really" said Sebastian, as Marley gave a nod and he looked to Mikki. "I do recall you telling me something about that, but I honestly didn't think there was truth to it"

"Oh I totally told Marls that" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "She was annoying me and I was trying to finish up one of the Harry Potter books that I'd just gotten; so I told her that her toys would come to life when she slept and if they found her awake, kill her"

"So mean" said Sebastian, shaking his head; and looked over to Ryder. "Your brothers and sister, ever be that mean to you?"

"Oh all the time" replied Ryder, with a nod. "Considering I was the baby of the family; and could basically get away with anything growing up, as by the time my parents had me, they'd been through it all with Sam, Madison and Mason"

"Rod was exactly the same" said Mikki, with a frown. "I use to hate him so much at times, because he could get away with anything; and I for instance would always got in trouble for doing the exact same thing"

"Yeah, I could get away with anything as well" said Sebastian, and Mikki looked to her boyfriend.

"Yes, well you too are also the baby of the family in yours" she replied, quickly kissing him. "And I'm sure if I were to talk with Dyl; he'd be totally agreeing with me on how the oldest compared to the youngest got treated, and how it was such a difference in regards to what you could and couldn't get away with"

"Hmm Dyl did get in trouble a lot growing up" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Especially when he tried to always blame me for it"

"How often was he telling the truth though?" asked Ryder, and Sebastian looked to him with a smile.

"About half" he replied with a small laugh. "But my parents hardly ever believed him on it, and would tell him to stop trying to make me take the blame for something"

"Any kids we have in the future" said Mikki, quickly looking to Sebastian with a smile. "And the oldest one tells me something the younger one has maybe done, and they try to deny it" she continued as Sebastian, and also Marley and Ryder looked to her with interest. "I will be fairly hearing both sides, and not just thinking it is the oldest one; just because the other is younger and can't have possibly done it"

"Because you were the oldest and would always cop the blame" said Sebastian, with a laugh as Mikki nodded.

"Spoken in truth, baby of the family" she replied, with a laugh; as she moved Sebastian's wrist with his watch on to look at the time, since she wasn't wearing her watch at the moment on her right wrist after hurting it the week prior. "And we should get going down to Cola's, especially if we want to be getting parking"

"Yeah, we probably should" said Sebastian as he too looked at the time on his watch.

"Cola's is that where we going for dinner?" asked Marley, with a smile; and Mikki looked to her sister with a nod.

"Yep" she replied. "We kind of thought you'd enjoy that; and Ryder also"

"Oh he should definitely enjoy it there" said Marley with a nod. "Great food and really nice place in general"

"So it's a restaurant?" asked Ryder, and the other three looked to him.

"It is" replied Sebastian with a nod. "It's an old restored formed RC Cola warehouse, and they have the most amazing food there"

"They have one of the best burgers there" said Marley, looking to her boyfriend. "They do up their own bread and also butter pickles; and it's just so good"

"And the Bloody Mary Oysters" said Mikki, looking to her sister. "So good also"

"Is there any truth to that whole oysters being an aphrodisiac?" asked Ryder, and Marley looked to her boyfriend going red in the face.

"Ryder" she said, as she blushed. "You can't ask things like that?"

"What I just never understood like how" he replied, looking to Marley; who was still a shade of pink; as Mikki gave a laugh.

"No scientific proof" said Mikki, looking to him. "It's just what we've been wired to believe, from all these years of people saying it"

"Yep, believe me we've tested" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and Mikki looked to him shaking her head.

"Okay, stop talking" said Mikki, quickly tapping his arms around her; as Sebastian gave a laugh and quickly kissed her.

"Eat all the oysters you want tonight" he said, with a smile; and Mikki shook her head.

"We have house guests for a few days" she replied with a laugh. "Remember that"

"As if I haven't heard stuff coming from Mikki's room before when you use to sleep over Seb" said Marley, with a laugh.

"Okay shut up" said Mikki, looking to her younger sister. "So we want to get going?"

"Sure, let's go and get some food" said Sebastian; and the four of them left the apartment to head to Cola's for dinner.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

With Marley and Ryder staying them Thursday and Friday; Saturday morning after having breakfast, which saw the two sisters cooking up like they use to when they were younger what they would have on a weekend.

Marley headed out shopping with Mikki and also Ellie; as Robbie came over to the apartment, to spend some time with Sebastian and also Ryder, just relaxing and getting out of the very focused mode of study he was in as well for the upcoming bar exam also; and Sebastian along with Ryder and Robbie, playing the video game "The Crew" which Mikki had gotten for him for Christmas the year just gone; the three of the guys found themselves talking about a multitude of things.

"How awesome would it be to drive one of these cars" said Robbie, as he customized the Lamborghini he wanted to be playing in the game; with the controller for the PS4 that he'd bought along with him, since Sebastian and Mikki only had two for the one in their apartment. "In real life"

"Pretty cool, I reckon" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "But I can't ever imagine having the money to even afford to sit in one"

"I've sat in a Ferrari once" said Ryder, and both Sebastian and Robbie looked to him. "Awesome car"

"How and where" said Robbie, as he looked to the other male in awe. "Fess up"

"My friend, Zhane" replied Ryder, with a laugh. "He's a mechanic; and one day he got a Ferrari into his workshop"

"So jealous, right now" said Sebastian, looking to the younger male who dated his girlfriend's younger sister. "What was it like?"

"Well only got to like sit in it" replied Ryder, looking to him. "But just wow, they are so amazing"

"I imagine they would be" said Robbie, and Ryder looked to him with a nod.

"Yeah, I don't know how I'd feel about actually having one for like real" said Ryder. "But just having had the chance to be in one, was pretty cool"

"You know what we should ask Mikki and Ellie for as a joint christmas present" said Robbie, looking to Sebastian; and he in turn looked to his friend. "One of those drive dream car voucher things"

"Maybe we could even suggest it when we finally pass the bar" said Sebastian, with a small laugh; and Robbie nodded. "You know as a like pay off and now here's something fun, after all our years of hard work"

"Good luck with that one" said Ryder, with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure something like that doesn't come in cheap"

"We can try" said Robbie, looking to him with a laugh; and the three of them continued to talk and play the video game they were playing, until the three girls got back to the apartment later that day.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having gone to Columbia Place to shop with Marley and Ellie, Mikki was sitting with the other two girls in the food court, deciding to be unhealthy for one day and eat McDonalds; and talking.

"So is there anywhere we want to go after this?" asked Ellie, as she ate some of the fries that she'd gotten. "Or are we all done"

"Well I do think we should let the guys relax maybe just that little longer" said Mikki, looking to her friend. "And I know that they both need to be doing that"

"Definitely agree with you there" said Ellie, with a nod. "Robbie's been so stressed out about this bar exam, and I will be so glad when it's all over"

"Isn't Columbia Mall not far from here?" asked Marley, and both Mikki and Ellie looked to her.

"About fifteen minutes from here" replied Mikki, with a nod to her sister. "And they do have Belk there"

"Oh I miss that place" said Marley, with a small laugh. "We have to go there"

"Actually that works well for me too" said Ellie. "As I need to be getting some more makeup from Sephora"

"Okay, well we will finish up here and go there then" said Mikki, looking to the two other females. "Let the guys, have some more game time or whatever it is they are doing"

"Just what you said, playing games" said Ellie, with a laugh. "I'm sure that is all they are doing"

"So how long after they sit the bar exam do they have to wait for their results to come through?" asked Marley, as she took a sip of her drink.

"Generally it's about another month after that" replied Ellie, looking to her with a nod. "And hopefully when they've gotten the whole exam done with; they will be able to relax a little bit, even though they will still not know if they have passed or not"

"I can't see either of them having any trouble passing" said Mikki, looking to her friend and Ellie nodded.

"Me either" she replied. "But you know they will still be stressing about it all anyway"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Maybe after the exams are done with, and sometime in August since it's going to be holidays for them anyway at that point before they do officially get accepted as being fully fledged lawyers, the four of us go away for a weekend away somewhere"

"That be good" said Ellie, with a nod.

"You can come and visit me in California" said Marley, looking to the two girls with a smile. "I'll be on holidays as well at that time, and I could definitely play tour guide"

"I would love to go to California" said Ellie, as Marley gave her a smile.

"Same here" replied Mikki, looking to her younger sister. "I was however thinking of somewhere a little closer to home, like Myrtle Beach; and just being able to chill out on the beach there"

"It would be a lot closer and a lot cheaper" said Marley, looking to her sister. "But if you do decide on maybe California, then you know you are definitely welcome"

"Thanks Marley" said Ellie, with a smile to her and then looked to Mikki. "So we'll talk more before then obviously, and can totally organize something"

"Agree yeah" said Mikki, with a nod. "Just have to find ways to keep plans from Seb and Robbie"

"They're so focused lately on their bar" replied Ellie, with a laugh. "I think that will be quite easy to do"

"Uh huh" said Mikki, with a nod. "And I just remembered as well, I have to go to Books A Million as well"

"No, no you don't" said Ellie, shaking her head and looking to her friend with a laugh. "I think Seb will kill you if you come home with any more books"

"I just want to look really" replied Mikki, with a laugh; as both Marley and Ellie gave laughs also.

"Yeah, I think Ellie and I have both heard you say that about books before" said Marley, and Ellie looked to the younger girl with a nod.

"Okay maybe I might buy something" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "But it's how I find new authors to read, if I see like the first or maybe two books in a series"

"Because you don't already find new authors to read in other ways" said Ellie, with a laugh. "And don't get books from Book Depository at least every month"

"Well it's not every month" replied Mikki, with a smile to her best friend. "Just every few months"

"We'll make sure to keep it to a limit then" said Marley, with a smile to her older sister. "If you do find some"

"I can do that" replied Mikki with a laugh, and three girls finished up their lunch before heading to the next shopping center, and then the book shop that Mikki was wanting to go to; before heading back to the apartment to meet up again with the guys.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Sunday morning, with Marley and Ryder making the trip back to California; Midge and Eric came down from Greer, to say goodbye to their youngest daughter and also to get Midge's car back that Marley and Ryder had borrowed for the time they were visiting to save on that of hiring a car, and sitting along with Mikki and Sebastian, and also that of their youngest daughter and her boyfriend; the six of them were eating lunch at DiPratos, talking.

"So when do you think you will come for a visit again?" asked Mikki, looking to her younger sister as they ate.

"Not sure" replied Marley, looking to her with a smile. "But you do know there is always that invitation for you and Seb to come and visit us in California"

"Hopefully one day" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile also. "Once I am done with the bar, it would be nice to go and have a break somewhere"

"Well I hope that invitation is also extended to that of parents as well Marley Rose" said Eric, with a laugh to his daughter.

"Of course" she replied, with a smile to him. "You and Mom are always welcome to come and visit too, and I'd love if you did"

"We might see what we can organize and do that" replied Midge, with a smile to her. "Maybe sometime over the summer"

"That would be really good" said Marley, with a nod. "And you can meet Ryder's parents then"

"Yeah, I'm sure they would love you both as well" said Ryder, looking to Midge and Eric, with a smile.

"Yeah, not as much as they love my parents" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I pretty much the best son in law, Midge and Eric could want"

"Except for the part where you two are not actually being married or engaged yet" said Midge, with a laugh. "You might want to be looking into that sometime soon, Sebastian. My little girl isn't going to wait forever for you"

"Yeah, I will" replied Mikki, with her own laugh and looking to her mother. "I don't need a ring or a piece of paper, to know that I love Seb"

"Same here me" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki. "All marriage is a mere formality, it doesn't show things like love"

"That is very true" said Midge, with a quick nod.

"Although maybe you should be aware that you are staying at their apartment tonight" said Marley, with a laugh and looking to her parents. "And they're aren't always, shall we say quiet"

"Okay, you're as evil as Kitty" said Mikki, looking to her younger sister.

"Least I never asked you for bribes like she did" replied Marley, with a laugh.

"Kitty asked you for bribes?" asked Eric, looking to Mikki. "When and why?"

"It was in college, so it was a long time ago" replied Mikki, with a small laugh. "And when Seb and I first started dating and he would stay the night at your place. Kitty and I had rooms next to one another, remember"

"I think I know what she was bribing you about" said Midge, with a laugh. "Shelz was the same when I was in high school"

"Well least we know now which side she takes after" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And the whole bribe sister thing, clearly she learned from her aunt"

"Probably" replied Midge with a laugh as she looked to her watch. "And we better get Marley and Ryder to the airport soon, otherwise they will be missing their flight back to California"

"Yeah, and I really need to be getting back to work" said Ryder, with a laugh. "Had like three people ring me for wanting stuff done whilst here, and it being urgent in two cases. I had to tell them to call someone else"

"Well hopefully that doesn't affect your relationships with them" said Eric.

"It shouldn't" replied Ryder, shaking his head. "I just explained to them I was on holidays"; and the six of them continued to eat lunch, before Eric drove Marley and Ryder to the airport and Mikki and Sebastian drove Midge back to their apartment; before Mikki's parents stayed the night and then went back home to Greer, the next day.

* * *

 _End Note: As said I wanted to show more of how well Sebastian gels with Mikki's family; as we have seen time and time again, Mikki getting on really well with his, but not so much the same with Sebastian.  
_ _And of course they all did know Ryder for a long time, before I ultimately ended up breaking Marley and Ryder up in another story, also in progress on here!_

 _Anyway, thanks for reading as always and I will be back soon with another update on another story!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: As always thanks for the reviews, faves and follows on this - and this is really just a short little chapter to round out that of the year; and to say thank you to all those who have read and supported me over the past year with my writing.  
I do know that I am getting closer to that point of this story, where I am inevitably going to have to break up Mikki and Sebastian; as to how we all know this series already played out, with this story ultimately being to begin with what their relationship was, before I had her move to San Francisco and end up with Blaine. And now because I know that I am no longer doing 'Everywhere You Look' - the idea of them breaking up, when they had very clearly spoke of a future together, it's going to be a challenge for me as a writer; but one also that I gladly look forward to, as it will be challenge!_

 _Anyway, thanks for reading, and enjoy!_

 _Love, KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 20 –

Organising with Ellie, to take both Sebastian and Robbie; once their bar exams were over away for a week long holiday to Myrtle Beach, which was about a three hour car drive for them. The two girls had secretly managed to do this, without either of their boyfriends; who were both at the time stressing over the exams, without them knowing at all what the two girls were happening to be talking about whenever they were texting one another or talking on the phone to each other.

Saturday morning, after the bar exams having been on the Thursday; and both girls having already taken the two guys out for dinner the night before; Mikki was in her and Sebastian's bedroom, softly humming away to herself as she put clothes for both her and Sebastian into the bags that she had gotten out from the spare bedroom, where they would keep them when not in use.

"Babe" said Sebastian, coming into the room from the connected bathroom; where he'd been brushing his teeth after they had eaten breakfast. "What you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" she asked, looking to him with a smile as she folded some clothes and placed into one the bags that she had on the bed.

"Well, packing" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But the question as to why, you still haven't answered"

"That's cause I'm not telling you" said Mikki, with a smile to and quickly kissed him; as Sebastian gave a frown. "But" she continued, tapping him on the nose. "I can promise you, it's not me leaving or anything"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, drawing the word out and looking to her with that of a sceptical look; as the buzzer to indicate that someone was downstairs at the bottom of the apartment block, and was wanting to come up to their apartment. "And now there is someone at the door"

"Uh huh" said Mikki, with a nod. "So you can go get that then"

"Mikki" said Sebastian, as the buzzer sounded again. "What's going on"

"Just go and get the door and you will know soon" she replied, with a smile and quickly kissed him again.

Giving a sigh and quick nod, Sebastian unwrapped his arms from around Mikki's waist and then headed out of their bedroom, as the buzzer sounded again.

"Alright, okay" he said as he walked over to the door of their apartment and near the buzzer. "Just wait a moment, will you" he continued with a sigh, and pressed the button to talk with the person who was downstairs. "Hello?"

"Hey Seb" came Ellie's voice through the intercom system. "It's me and Robbie"

"Okay, yeah hi" replied Sebastian. "Come on up, opening the door for you"

"Thanks" said Ellie, as he also pressed the button to open the door downstairs for them.

"Is that Ellie and Robbie?" asked Mikki, as she came out from their bedroom; with the two bags that she had now packed, and walking over nearer to Sebastian; placed them on the ground and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, you heard?" asked Sebastian, as there was a knock at the door; whilst Mikki shook her head.

"No, I just knew who it would be" replied Mikki, with a quick smile to him and moving one arm from around Sebastian, leaned to turn the door knob to open the apartment door; as Sebastian looked at her slightly perplexed by what she just said, and looked to both Ellie and Robbie with a smile as she opened the door. "Hi"

"Hi" replied Ellie, with a smile to her friend, as Mikki moved her and Sebastian away from the door so that both Ellie and Robbie were able to enter the apartment.

"You look as about confused as I am right now" said Robbie, with a laugh; as Ellie and Mikki looked to one another with a smile and laugh.

"What are you confused about?" asked Sebastian, looking to her friend. "My reason is Mikki has packed like two bags, and won't tell me as to why that is"

"Uh huh" replied Robbie, with a nod. "Exactly the same deal with Ellie as well"

"Okay" said Sebastian, with a laugh; and both he and Robbie looked to the two girls. "So I'm thinking here then, that you two are going off for a girl's trip; and are going to leave Robbie and I to our own devices, and that is hence the reason for the packed bags you both seem to have"

"You're half right" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Ells and I we are going away for a trip" continued Mikki as Ellie nodded. "Although we kind of are taking you both with us"

"So one of the bags, that you packed" said Robbie, looking to his girlfriend. "Would have my stuff in it then"

"It would, yes" replied Ellie, with a laugh and nod. "And Mikki also has one there for Seb as well"

"Okay, little confused here as to what is going on" said Sebastian, with a laugh; as Mikki looked to him with a smile.

"Not at all confusing, really" she replied, quickly kissing him to the cheek. "Just Ellie, and I" she said, looking to her friend. "We thought since you've both been working so hard on studying for the bar exams and then sitting for them; that we would after it was over, take a little trip together somewhere, and just relax"

"So we've been organizing this for a few weeks now" said Ellie, looking to the two of them with a smile. "And we're going to spend the week at Myrtle Beach"

"Wow" said Robbie, looking to her and then to Mikki, with a laugh. "You two are really sneaky" he continued and then looked to Sebastian, who nodded. "But also I'd say we've got a couple of awesome girlfriends"

"You definitely have" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Now instead of just standing around talking, how about we head off; as we do have this whole week pretty much planned out"

"Yeah, let's go" said Sebastian, with a quick smile to her; and the four of them left Mikki and Sebastian's apartment, and headed for Myrtle Beach, South Carolina.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having gotten to their hotel at around two o'clock in the afternoon, the day before; and after stopping for lunch on the way to Myrtle Beach; the four friends were now spending their Sunday at one of the many amusement parks that was on offer in the area, and were currently waiting in line at Wild Water and Wheels, for one of the more daring slides at the water park, 'The Dark Hole'.

"Okay" said the attendant on the ride; and looking to both Mikki and Sebastian, and also Ellie and Robbie. "Next ones"

"We're going down in pairs, if that's okay" said Ellie; and the attendant looked to her with a nod.

"Sure, that's fine" he replied, and pointed quickly to them. "Guessing, you and you" he said, with a quick look to Mikki and Sebastian. "And you and you" he said, also looking to Ellie and Robbie.

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "That's okay with you?"

"Fine yes" he replied. "Was hoping it be one guy, one girl; as makes it much more even weight wise"

"That's what it is" said Mikki, with a nod also; as the guy looked to her, giving a nod as well.

"So your tubes are there" he said, pointing to the tubes that one of the other park attendants that was at the top of the ride and assisting with it, put two down at the top of the ride. "I do suggest girls to the front, and guys to the back"

"Okay, let's do this" said Robbie, with a laugh; as he and Ellie both got on the tube in front of the slide they were going to be going down; and Mikki and Sebastian also doing the same on to that of their own tube in order to go down the slide.

"See you at the bottom" said Sebastian, with a laugh and looking over to his friend; as he also wrapped his arms around Mikki's waist.

"Yeah, see you down there" said Robbie, with a nod; as the attendants on the slide pushed the tubes to the start of the slide, where the water was and with a final push of each of them, sent the tubes down with the four of them on.

"I didn't think it would be this dark" said Mikki, as she and Sebastian hurtled down the slide on their tube to the bottom.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "You okay, not scared"

"No, I got you with me" said Mikki, squeezing his hands around her waist and feeling Sebastian, place a kiss into her hair.

"You have" said Sebastian, with a nod; and Mikki feeling also him doing this as she rested against his chest as they continued down the slide. "And I won't let go, okay. Promise"

"Good" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "Don't want my tombstone to read, 'died going down a dark hole'"

"It won't" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also; and they began to both see the smallest crack of daylight as they got near the end of the tunnel and went splashing out to the pool at the end; to see that Robbie and Ellie were close of that behind them, coming out of their slide next to them; with Ellie screaming.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now" said Robbie, with a laugh; as the two tubes moved slowly into that of the pool of water at the end. "It's over"

"You're not just saying that, are you" asked Ellie, her eyes closed shut tightly.

"No I'm not" said Robbie, looking over to Sebastian and Mikki and shaking his head. "We're at the end now, Mik and Seb are here as well"

"You're sure" said Ellie, cracking open one eye and looking out it.

"He's sure, yes" said Mikki, with a laugh. "You're in the pool at the bottom now"

"Okay good" replied Ellie, taking a deep breath and opening her eyes up. "That was so scary"

"You closed your eyes" said Robbie, with a laugh. "The moment they pushed us into the slide"

"Well I don't like scary rides much" she said, looking to her boyfriend as the four of them paddled over to the edge of the pool so they could get out of the water. "And being in a dark place like that with no way out, it scared me"

"You could have said you didn't want to go on it, when we suggested it" said Mikki; as they four of them got out of the water. "We would have done it on our own"

"And let Robbie, go down with some bimbo" said Ellie, looking to her friend with a laugh. "No way"

"So you did it" said Sebastian, looking to her with a laugh also; as the four of them started walking away from that of the ride. "Because you were scared of another girl going down with him"

"Yes I did" replied Ellie, with a laugh. "There was no way another girl was going to get my man, wrapping his arms around her"

"I do see your point there" said Mikki, with a laugh and looked to Sebastian. "I wouldn't let someone come near Seb in that way either"

"Believe me I wouldn't want anyone in that way either" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her. "You're my one and only"

"Yep" said Mikki, with a smile to him also. "Now let's go and find something a little more tame, that won't see Ellie closing her eyes for the whole entire time"

"Yeah" said Robbie, with a laugh. "We'll go on Head Rush" he said, and looked to his girlfriend with a smile. "Slide on a mat, head first down to the water"

"Oh my god, no" said Ellie, shaking her head. "You can do that yourself, cause there is no way I am doing that"

"I'd be game for that" said Sebastian, and Robbie looked to him with a nod.

"Yeah same here" said Mikki, with a laugh; and the four of them continued on to the next water ride or thrill seek in the park; and continuing there day out at the water park.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

That evening after spending the day at the water park; the four friends headed to one of the many calabash buffet all you can eat restaurants that were in the city of Myrtle Beach.  
With the girls over at the buffet, getting some more food; having eaten what they had gotten earlier; Robbie and Sebastian were seated at their table, eating and talking.

"We may have good seafood places in Columbia" said Robbie, as he ate some of the fried crab he'd gotten from the buffet. "But this here, getting a bit of everything; so good"

"Yeah, got to hand it to our girlfriends" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he looked over to where Mikki and Ellie were at the buffet, still getting an assortment of food. "It was really nice of them to plan this little week away"

"Definitely" replied Robbie, with a nod and smile to his friend. "Although I do get the feeling that Mikki won't be your girlfriend for much longer"

"What" said Sebastian, looking to his friend, confused by his comment. "Why would you say that" he continued. "I'm not going to be breaking up with Mikki any time soon"

"I know that" replied Robbie, with a laugh; and quickly looked over to the buffet to make sure the girls weren't heading back over yet. "I meant more that, Mikki might soon be more than just your girlfriend; and there being something else you will soon be calling her, and then another something after that as well"

"Oh, yeah right" replied Sebastian, with a nod and laugh; finally realizing what Robbie was now talking about. "I've definitely being thinking about that a lot"

"Well come on man" said Robbie, with a smile to his friend. "Just do it already" he said, with a laugh. "You've been what together nearly five and a half years"

"We have, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "September"

"Yep" said Robbie, with a nod also. "And you two have been dating, longer than some people who we see come through the offices of where we both work; that are getting divorced" he continued; as Sebastian, gave a laugh. "So, that alone should be an indicator that you just need to be getting a ring on Mikki's finger, because if the two of you can be what you have been for the past five years; then marriage for the both of you will be a breeze"

"I do want that, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Just got to save up some more money for a really nice ring for her" he continued with a smile. "And even though I know she's not into flashy things, I do want it to be truly something that she will love; and love wearing for the rest of her life"

"I'm sure she will, love it no matter what it is" said Robbie, with a smile to his friend. "After all she hasn't stopped wearing that watch you got it for her at Christmas"

"Well except for when she hurt her wrist earlier this year" replied Sebastian, with a laugh; as Robbie laughed also. "But I know what you mean" he continued with a smile, and saw that the girls were heading back over towards them. "And can we now put a stop to this line of conversation, since the girls are heading back over this way"

"Sure" replied Robbie, with a laugh; as both Mikki and Ellie got back to the table, each of them sitting next to that of their boyfriends again.

"What you guys, been talking about?" asked Mikki, as she sat and picked up the fork she'd left on the table, and using it to pick up some shrimp and placing into her mouth.

"Nothing much" replied Sebastian, as he took a stuffed mushroom from that of Mikki's plate and she looked to him with a frown; tapping him on the hand and muttering for him to "Go and get his own"; which resulted in a laugh from Sebastian, and him replying. "You have probably cleaned out the whole lot of them" he said, noting how many were on her plate. "And we were just talking about how awesome it was that the two of you planned this little getaway"

"Well I think we all needed the break" replied Ellie; looking to Sebastian, quickly and then to Robbie, who looked to Sebastian with a nod, as to say good save on what their conversation had been; before turning to Ellie with a smile.

"Yeah, it was definitely something we all needed" said Robbie; and the four of them continued to eat and talk, before they headed back to the hotel where they were saying for that of their week away.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Getting back home, after spending the week in Myrtle Beach; Mikki was putting a load of washing on, as Sebastian sat on the sofa in their living room, looking to something on his laptop; and having set the machine for the required cycle, she headed over to where Sebastian was seated and sat next to him.

"You better not be looking at anything law related" she said, as she slipped her arm around his waist and placing a kiss to his cheek. "You said on the way back home, that you weren't going to be doing that until you get the results of the bar"

"I know" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a smile and kissing her on the tip of the nose. "And I'm not doing that, promise" he said, as Mikki nodded. "I was though, talking with Artie; and just telling him some of the stuff we did; and he said next time he wants in on the trip"

"Hmm" replied Mikki, as she leaned back against the sofa; Sebastian doing the same also as he typed a reply back to Artie. "Is he still dating that girl Claire, he was with a few months ago"

"Yeah, he is" replied Sebastian, with a nod; as he hit enter and looked to Mikki. "Although I'm not sure as to how serious it is with them"

"Yeah, want to see him happy still though" said Mikki, with a nod. "And I always thought maybe he and Linda would end up together"

"I did think that when we were in college too" replied Sebastian, with a laugh; as Mikki reached for the television remote and turned on the tv. "But guess that ship has sailed, since they are literally hours apart now; and really only ever going to be that of friends"

"Yep" said Mikki, as she turned the television to Netflix. "Do we want to keep watching what we were watching before we went away?"

"Sure" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Let me just tell Artie, bye" he continued. "And then, we can"

"Okay" said Mikki with her own nod; as she pressed play for the show they had been watching before they'd gone to Myrtle Beach for the week; and with Sebastian saying goodbye to Artie, the two of them curled up together on the sofa, both knowing that no matter what happened in their lives; that the would always have each other in their life.

* * *

 _End Note: Little sweet filler chapter to end that of 2017 - and one that in ways sets up things that are going to be mentioned later on in further chapters too; especially the parts of the water park, when Mikki is in San Francisco.  
But as said in note at start; just knowing that soon, I am going to have to break up Mikki and Seb; it's going to be hard and I know when I do write it, I will probably cry as I have become emotionally invested into them being a couple!_

 _Anyway, thanks for reading; and I will see you all again in 2018!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: So the main reason this is being update so quickly, firstly because I do adore writing Mikki and Sebastian together; and secondly because it has been written since before I posted and finished writing the last chapter. But in saying that, I did know what I wanted this to entail._

 _If you have read the story 'Partners in Crime', which is the Seb/Artie high school friendship story; and also the last chapter posted of 'We Are Famiily', then there will be in this a character that you do recognize from there, and not one that Seb is particularly fond of, but it's now thanks to my over active and wacky imagination, playing some part into the grand scheme of my connecting everything together in the most weirdest of ways!_

 _As usual I don't own any characters you recognize from Glee, and all others belong to me and cannot be used without my permission first._

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxox_

* * *

Chapter 21 –

Having passed the bar exam, and Victor offering him a job at the law firm he had been doing his internship at; Sebastian started as a fully fledged lawyer, specializing in corporate law for the firm alongside that of Victor, who did a lot of that side of the business; whilst others who were employed there such as Michael, did more that of family law and dealt with things like custody and divorce cases, as well as that as the execution of wills and estates.  
Talking with Ellie out in the main reception area; where she still worked as their main administration person; alongside a few others in the office who were also there to assist in paralegal stuff and other duties, Sebastian was waiting for her to fix up something for him on the case he was now working on, in regards to the paperwork; when Michael came out with the client he'd been talking with.

"So, I'll talk with you soon Tori" said Michael, and Sebastian as well as Ellie quickly looked to who he was talking with; Sebastian immediately recognizing her as someone he'd gone to school with from a young age, up until high school graduation.

"Thanks Michael" said replied. "You've been great"

"Anything you need, just call me" he said, with a nod. "And I'll get started on the papers now"

"Okay, thank you and bye" she said.

"Bye" replied Michael before he walked away; and before leaving Tori looked to Ellie and Sebastian, giving them a smile, and smiled more when she realized who it was. "Sebastian, hi?"

"Yeah, hey Tori" he replied, with a small smile to her. "How you been"

"Okay, I guess" she said with her own small smile to him. "My father just passed away, so I've been dealing with his will and all that"

"Sorry to hear that" replied Sebastian, looking to the girl he'd once knew for many years when they were younger.

"Thanks" said Tori, with a nod. "Maybe we could catch up one day; grab a coffee or something"

"I have a girlfriend" replied Sebastian, looking to her; as Tori gave a laugh.

"Girlfriend, as in actual girlfriend?" she asked. "Or, more what you and that girl were in high school during freshman year?"

"No, it's an actual girlfriend" piped up Ellie, knowing from Sebastian that of his past with the other woman, and Tori looked to her. "She's my best friend; and her and Seb they've been together for over five and a half years now, so you best to be staying away because they're forever; we all know that"

"Okay" said Tori, with a laugh; as Sebastian, looked at her also.

"And even if I wasn't with someone Tori" he said. "There is no way in the world; I would want to go out with you. Especially after what you did, it was seriously the most humiliating thing ever; and you just laughed about it. You, Vanessa, Beat; all of you and most of our class, thought it was really funny that they made out at a party and the video of it went around our whole school"

"That was never my intention" said Tori, looking to him and shaking her head. "It was only meant for my friends, but they passed it on to others"

"Yes, I'm sure that's what it was" replied Sebastian. "But you just loved making me look like a complete idiot, especially since I never agreed to go out with you, with all the numerous times over the years you asked me too"

"Well I'm sure this girlfriend of yours now" said Tori. "If she is real, that is" she added, as Sebastian glared at her. "Is someone that you really obviously care about"

"Actually she's a blow up doll" said Ellie, with a laugh. "And we just pretend she is real for Seb's sake; because you know he's kind of crazy, so we have too"

Tori looked at her, her eyes widening; as Sebastian gave a laugh and looked to his friend for that of many years.

"Ellie" he said, shaking his head, with a smile to her and picked up the photo she had on her desk; that was taken just recently when they had gone to Myrtle Beach together. "That's actually not true" he said, holding the photo out to Tori. "Mikki is real, and Ellie is just joking"

"Oh, I actually for a second there thought that she was serious" said Tori, looking at Sebastian, with a small laugh and then to the photo. "She's pretty, your girlfriend"

"Yeah, she is" replied Sebastian, with a smile as he turned the photo back around and quickly looked at it; before placing it back to Ellie's desk. "She's amazing" he said looking to Tori with a nod. "I can't imagine her not ever now being in my life"

"I should get going" said Tori, as she also looked to him with a small smile. "I have to go and meet my fiancé, let him know what is happening with the will and my father's house; since I'm the executor of it"

"Right, yeah" said Sebastian, with a small nod albeit confused at the same time from what the girl he knew for many years during his school years was saying to him. "And I am sorry about your dad, passing away"

"Thank you" said Tori, with a small smile. "It was nice to see you again, Sebastian"

"Yeah, same you" he replied with a small smile to her, as Tori quickly looked to Ellie.

"Bye" she said; as Ellie gave a bye as well; she then left the office.

"Well that wasn't weird at all" said Ellie, with a laugh; and Sebastian, turned to her with a laugh also. "And I did hear her correctly, when she said she has a fiancé"

"Yeah, I heard that as well" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "But I guess even the knowledge that someone else is marrying her, she still thinks it is okay to ask me out"

"She really does seem more than a little crazy, I will give you that" replied Ellie, with a laugh as Sebastian gave a nod. "And I did think maybe you were exaggerating about her, but now I see you were clearly not at all"

"Nope, no exaggerating" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "And she is honestly the last person I thought I would ever see again" he continued, shaking his head. "I really hated her in high school, especially after the stunt she pulled"

"I can't imagine how horrible that would have been" said Ellie, shaking her head; having heard about what had happened in high school with Vanessa. "Just doing something like that, was really mean"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a sigh; as the printer finished printing off what Ellie had done for him, and she grabbed it to hand over to him.

"There we go, one contract" she said with a smile. "All ready to be signed"

"Thanks" replied Sebastian, with a nod as he took the stack of papers from her. "I should get this done"

"Sure" said Ellie, with a nod also; and Sebastian headed back to what was now his office in the company; and Ellie got back to her own work, before they both headed home for the evening to their own apartments, Sebastian with Mikki; and Ellie with Robbie.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Getting back home, after finishing work; Sebastian parked his car in one of the two spots that he and Mikki got with their apartment, thinking that he really needed to be buying a new one soon; since he still drove the same car, the Honda Accord, that he'd got in high school, and Mikki had the newer one of the two of them and upgrading from the Hyundai Elantra that she'd driven in high school, that then became the car; Kitty, Marley and Rod used when she was in college and up until they'd moved into together senior year, when Burt helped get Rod a car, so Mikki was able to have hers back; but having done a lot of miles on it, she had upgraded to a near new Nissan Versa ; since she had been working for a few years now, and was able to afford it.

Heading through the main doors and up the stairs to the apartment, he opened the door and saw Mikki relaxing on the sofa, reading; a pair of one of the many glasses she had on, and she quickly looked up at him.

"Hey babe, just give me a minute to finish this chapter" she replied, with a smile to him; before turning back to the book, and giving a nod he placed his bag down that he'd take to work by the front door and walked to their bedroom, to change from his work clothes and into something more comfortable for home; before heading back to the living room, where Mikki was still reading; and he slipped onto the sofa next to her, wrapping his arms around her middle, whilst placing kisses to her neck.

"Hmm, hi" he replied, with a small contented sigh as he pulled Mikki closer into himself. "Dinner, smells amazing too"

"Hi and it's Mexican Chicken" replied Mikki, as she continued to read. "I put it on this morning, before we both left for work"

"Uh huh" he replied and continued to kiss at her neck.

"Seb" said Mikki, with a laugh as he trailed kisses up to her cheek. "You know I hate being disturbed when reading"

"Uh huh" he said, with a little laugh also; and then moved Mikki's hand to see the title of book, and see it was called "Dorothy Must Die". "Umm, okay weird book by looks of it"

"Not really no" replied Mikki, realizing that even though she wasn't done with the chapter; that she'd now not be able to concentrate with what Sebastian was doing, and took the bookmark she had at the back of the book and placing it to where she was currently at. "It's a twist on, well you know thing you hate. That we don't talk about"

"And Dorothy needs to die" said Sebastian, with a laugh; as Mikki took off the pair of glasses she was also wearing and moved ever slightly to place them on the table to the side of the sofa with the book.

"Yes, she does" replied Mikki, as she turned back to Sebastian; and moved more to face him, and he pulled her down to a lying position on the sofa, as he pulled his legs up fully as well; himself lying under her. "Because Dorothy has turned evil"

"Okay, yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh and kissed her. "That makes no sense"

"Well I'm sure it would" replied Mikki, with her own laugh and kissed him. "If I was able to finish reading it"

"Maybe you can later" said Sebastian, with a small sigh as he ran his hands up and down over her back. "But right now, I just need you close to me"

"Everything okay?" asked Mikki, looking to him, threading her hands into his hair and placing a small kiss to his lips. "Did something happen at work?"

"Nothing bad, like work wise" he replied, shaking his head. "Just saw someone I hadn't seen in years, and whilst I do feel bad for her. I still can't think, she deserves it; because after what she put me through in high school and being one of that group of people, it's like karma finally gets her"

"Okay, I know the really bad thing you're referring too" said Mikki, with a small nod, as Sebastian nodded also. "But I am not sure at all, as to who you're talking about"

"Tori Waylon" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "She was the one who taped the whole Vanessa and Beat, making out at the party; and she showed her friends, which saw it get around the whole school"

"And she always use to ask you out as well" said Mikki, as Sebastian gave another nod.

"She did, yeah" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "And she asked me today, as well"

"I'll kill her" replied Mikki, with a frown and Sebastian laughed.

"Yeah, don't worry I said I had a girlfriend" he replied, with a smile to her. "And Ellie, who was there when she did as well; as we saw her out in the main reception area, backed me up on that as well"

"Okay, good" said Mikki, with a nod. "How dare she even ask you that. And as if you'd want to even go out with her, if you were even single; after the stunt she pulled in high school"

"Hmm, never" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "And I just needed to feel that you're real, since Ellie made a joke about you being a blow up doll"

"Excuse me?" asked Mikki, with a laugh. "Why would Ellie say that?"

"I think she wanted to get a rise out of Tori" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Cause she knows too what happened in high school, as I've told her and Robbie also; and it was kind of funny for the split second with Tori thinking that she might have been telling the truth and you were some blow up doll or something; and what had happened back then had like maybe psychologically damaged me" he continued with a small sigh, and Mikki quickly kissed him. "But I showed her a photo from the trip the four of us took to Myrtle Beach, just recently; and well then she kind of knew I wasn't crazy"

"Ellie has a photo on her desk of all us?" asked Mikki, and Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah, she does" replied Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "I have the same one in my office as well; Ellie had it on her phone, and gave me a copy"

"I am needing a copy of this photo too" said Mikki. "Remind me to text Ellie later about it"

"Okay, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"And it was funny what Ellie said to this girl as well, that I was like this fake girlfriend" said Mikki, with a laugh, as Sebastian gave a laugh also. "So why was this Tori person there?"

"Umm her father passed away" replied Sebastian. "And whilst it's horrible, I can't help but think it couldn't have happened to a person who needs to know what hurt feels like; and she now maybe knows what in a way I went through, and whilst they are completely different things; it's nice to know she is feeling a pain now that hurts"

"Yeah, although can't imagine what it would be like to lose a parent" said Mikki, kissing him. "So it is kind of sad for her"

"I guess, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod and kissed Mikki back. "Would hate to lose mine, or even yours"

"Same here" said Mikki, with a nod also. "As they would never get to meet their grandbabies"

"Nope" replied Sebastian, shaking his head slightly with a small smile. "Hopefully at least one of each too, when that does happen for us"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a smile also and kissed him. "Although I do expect a ring on my hand first, before that happens"

"I think our parents will expect that too" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as Mikki gave a small nod.

"Well you are working now" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "So if you were to ask me, I'd say yes"

"I know" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "You said, I couldn't ask you until I was done with law school; and since I am" he said, with a smile to her and quickly kissed her. "I guess, I could ask you at anytime then"

"Okay" said Mikki, with a nod also. "Just so I'm clear though?" she continued and quickly kissed him also. "This isn't you asking me now"

"On the couch, like this?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh; and then shook his head. "No, it's not" he said and kissed her. "Want it to be when I do, slightly more romantic" as Mikki nodded her head. "And also, I don't have a ring to give you; so there is that as well"

"White gold, not too flashy or big" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "Just you know some ideas there for you"

"Uh huh" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I already know you prefer the look of white gold, along with silver; so that is up in my mind when I do, you know get one"

"Good" replied Mikki, with a laugh and kissed him. "At least I won't have to pretend to accidently lose it, because you buy me something completely horrible that I won't ever wear"

"No" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "I think I've been with you longer enough now; to know what your tastes in jewelry and such things are" he continued, as Mikki quickly kissed him. "And that was so weird about the whole Tori thing, she said she had to go and meet her fiancé, and yet she was still asking me if I wanted to go and grab a coffee with her"

"Well clearly, she doesn't take that ring seriously then" said Mikki, with a small laugh as Sebastian quickly kissed her. "Asking you out, when she has obviously vowed to spend her life with someone else"

"I don't think she maybe sees it that way" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "Even when I was dating those who I dated in high school, and who she was supposedly meant to be their friends" he continued, with a small sigh. "I always kind of thought, she would do anything even it meant to cheat on her then also boyfriend at one point there, when I was with Vanessa; that she would gladly do it"

"I could never do that" replied Mikki shaking her head also. "And also as well, she is never going to have you, ever"

"Good" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and quickly kissed her again. "Because you are definitely mine forever"

"Yes, I am" said Mikki, with a nod. "As you are mine" she said, with a smile to him. "And I think our dinner should be ready" she continued quickly kissing him. "So we might want to move off the sofa and eat"

"Can't we just stay like this" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "I like this"

"I like this, too" said Mikki, with a laugh. "But I kind of also do want to eat"

"Okay, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her. "And it's not like I haven't got you forever, so I guess we can do this anytime"

"We can" replied Mikki, with a nod; and the two of them moved off the sofa and then went to eat the dinner that Mikki had, had cooking all day, both of them knowing in their hearts that they did want that forever with one another, and maybe one day soon; it might be that of husband and wife, rather than that of just boyfriend and girlfriend.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Deciding to buy a new car, since his was on the way out; being that it was thirteen years old; in order to get a good one, he needed Mikki's help in co signing the loan for it; unlike what she had done when she'd gotten her new car, and got Eric to be the one on her loan.

Finishing up her normal work time, which was generally about two o'clock; since she worked on the morning show, Mikki headed to Sebastian's office and after parking her own car, went inside the building and upon walking into the office; went over to where Ellie was seated at her desk.

"Hi" said Ellie, when she saw her best friend; and quickly stood up, giving her a hug; which Mikki returned. "Feel like I haven't seen you in forever"

"What since like the weekend" replied Mikki, with a laugh as Ellie nodded and sat back down in her seat.

"Yes" she replied, with a smile to Mikki. "And I do think we need to be organising to go shopping soon, since I really want to get a head start on all my Christmas shopping"

"Okay, can we get Thanksgiving over first" said Mikki, with a laugh; as Ellie gave a laugh as well.

"Sure" she replied, with a nod. "We'll take advantage of the Black Friday sales then, when they are on"

"Oh definitely" said Mikki, with her own nod. "And I know Bee will be in for that as well, and maybe also Karen, Kitty and Marley if they are all here as well for Thanksgiving"

"Should see if Linda can also" said Ellie. "Make a big girl's day out of it"

"Sounds like a good plan" replied Mikki, with a nod. "So do you know if Seb is ready to go?"

"I'll let him know you are here" said Ellie as she picked up her phone and dialled through to Sebastian. "Yeah, hey. Mik's here" she said, as Sebastian obviously picked up on the other end, and spoke with her. "'kay, I'll tell her" she continued, with a small nod and put the phone down and then looked to Mikki. "He won't be long, he's just finishing an email"

"That's fine" replied Mikki, as she gave a nod. "Seb still has not decided at all what he wants, so it might even be we are just looking at new cars for him today; and not actually getting one"

"Well lots of choices" said Ellie, with a laugh.

"That is true" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "And I have drawn the line at like luxury cars, and also sports cars as well"

"What you don't want a Ferrari or anything like that" said Ellie, with a smile to her friend and Mikki shook her head.

"So not a practical car" replied Mikki, as she still shook her head. "And I can't see Seb really wanting something like that anyway"

"I think they like to fantasize though, just a little about driving something like that" said Ellie, with a nod.

"Yeah, I guess" replied Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian came out from where the offices were located; and he went over to where Mikki was and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi" he said, quickly kissing her; and Mikki looked to him with a smile.

"Hi, you as well" she replied. "You ready?"

"I am, yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod. "I do have to be back here at like four o'clock, as I have an appointment with someone"

"That is fine" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And we will be back here in time"

"Okay great" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and taking his arms from around her waist, and taking one of her hands. "Let's go and get this new car"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a smile to Sebastian also; and after saying a quick goodbye to Ellie, the two of them left the office to go to the car yard to see about getting Sebastian, a new car.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having been walking around the car yard, for close to thirty minutes; and going back to the one car that Sebastian really seemed to like, they were now sitting in a 2013 Nissan Murano; with Sebastian, trying his best to convince Mikki that this was the car he wanted and also needed.

"Whilst I do like it" said Mikki, with a nod. "I just think it might be a little too big, it's practically the same size as the Mazda that Bee drives"

"Yeah, I know" replied Sebastian, with a nod also. "I just think that a car this size, could come in handy"

"Okay what are you planning?" asked Mikki, with a laugh and looking to him.

"Nothing" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "I just think it's a practical car, that we can both use"

"I do like the color of it" said Mikki, as she glanced out the side mirror and looking at the exterior paint; which was a color that was classed as Midnight Garnet, and that of like a deep burgundy red color. "And it's pretty cool, that it is keyless entry and engine. Along with having the built in navigation system, unlike mine which I had to get Burt to put into after getting it"

"Uh huh" said Sebastian, with a nod. "You're doing a good job at convincing yourself here, so go on"

"Will I get to drive it occasionally?" asked Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "We do car swap, some days"

"I think that maybe be able to be arranged" said Sebastian, with a nod. "I'd like to think though that with you going co signing on this for me; that's it is just as much your car, as it is mine"

"Well the loan repayments are coming out of the joint account we have" said Mikki, with a nod. "So that is essentially true, since it's both our money paying for this"

"It is" said Sebastian, taking her hand across that of the car's console. "And we can if you want go down to the bank, and get them to transfer your car over to the joint account for the loan to come out of that one; to make it fair and all"

"It's fine" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "I only have like another year before that is paid off, so it's not worth the hassle"

"I don't mind if you want too" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "It only feels fair, that since our account is going to be paying for this car. That the same one pays for the other car"

"Seb, really" said Mikki, with a laugh. "If this is you trying to convince me, that this is the car we really are needing; you can stop"

"So we're not getting this car then?" asked Sebastian, looking to her with a small frown, and Mikki shook her head.

"Didn't say that" she replied, with a smile to him. "And besides I kind of do love it"

"I knew it" said Sebastian, with a laugh and leaned over to kiss her. "We're totally getting this car, aren't we"

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Come on, let's go and find one of the people that work here and see if we can take it for a test drive" looking to him with a smile, "And then if we do like it, we can sign the paperwork for it to make it ours"

"Okay, yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod; and they went to find one of the dealers for the car yard, so they were able to quickly do a test drive of it; and then hopefully sign the paperwork, that would make the car officially that of Sebastian's; but both knowing that really it was their car, along with that of Mikki's also being their car as well; and whilst the new one they were getting might at the moment be a little on the side of large for just the two of them, that knew that somewhere down the track in the future that it really might not be too big at all.

* * *

 _End Note: It is literally going to kill me when I get to the point I have to break up Mikki and Sebastian up; as it really was to begin with just a throwaway in the story 'Everywhere You Look' that I said she been with him in South Carolina; but then my wanting to challenge myself more as a writer and take myself out of the comfort zone. I wrote a one shot, and realized I like them together, a lot!_

 _Anyway, as always thanks for reading; and I will be back soon with an update on something else._

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Still on schedule for a new chapter of something at least once a week; the only reason there wasn't more this week, or any update earlier than now, is because I have being reorganizing my media room; and well that also means decluttering as well, and getting rid of lots of DVD's that I don't watch anymore, as well as a heap of CD's that I don't listen to as, they are in my computer, and no need for physical copy of it anymore! And also getting rid of video tapes too...yes I still own video tapes, I am that old!  
_

 _So this chapter, really kind of pained me to write; because initially when I wrote that Seb was Mikki's ex...it was never going to be anything more than that. But then ideas, happened! And this chapter, well it really does hurt my heart to write, knowing that I will break them up very soon, for that year and bit break they have; knowing that they really truly wanted a forever and so much more with each other as you will see in the chapter.  
So whilst you will definitely laugh; I also apologize as well if I make you cry a little._

 _Thanks for reading and you know what to do at the end.  
Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 22 -

Having been asked by Dylan and Brooke, during Thanksgiving; if the two of them would be prepared to look after Savannah for the weekend, with Dylan having an accounting conference in Las Vegas, that he was going to be attending, and with Brooke also going along as well; so they were able to have some couple time together. Mikki, having gotten off work her normal time of around two o'clock, since it was working as one of the main consultants with the morning show for many of the segments that were on it; was in her and Sebastian's apartment, making sure all was set for the two of them to look after the little girl for the weekend, that was very much that of both their niece even though for Mikki she technically wasn't that of one for her.

Having made sure the spare bedroom where Savannah would be sleeping was all set up for the young girl; Mikki headed towards the kitchen, just as the buzzer indicating that someone was downstairs at the main doors; and she went over to the button and pushed it, asking "Hello"

"Hey Mik, it's us" replied Dylan's voice.

"Sure hey guys" she replied, with a smile on her face; although not being able to be seen by those who had just arrived. " Just buzzing you up now"

"Thanks" came a reply from Brooke; as Mikki pushed the button to unlock the bottom door for them to come upstairs to the apartment; and opening the door so they were able to enter, heard the sounds of Brooke and Dylan, talking as they got to the floor the apartment was located on.

"Mik" said Savannah, pointing as soon as she saw her; and Mikki looked to the little girl who was currently in that of Dylan's arms, holding her own out to her.

"Hi, my gorgeous girl" said Mikki, as they neared her; and she held out her own arms so that Dylan was able to hand over that of the little girl to her.

"Hi" said Savannah, looking to her with a smile; as Mikki gave her a smile of her own whilst also placing a kiss to the small girls' cheek, and then looked to Dylan and Brooke.

"Are you sure you and Seb are going to be okay with all this?" asked Brooke; as Mikki looked to the older woman who was very much that of a sister to her, with a nod.

"Yes, of course" she replied, as she stepped further into the apartment to allow the two of them to enter also; with Dylan closing the door behind them.

"I know you and Seb said you were fine with at Thanksgiving when we saw you" said Dylan, looking to her also. "But if you feel as if the whole weekend, here at your place is too much; my parents did say that they can look after her"

"It's fine really, Dyl" replied Mikki, looking to him with a laugh. "I'm sure the three of us will have a lot of fun" she continued, and then looked to Savannah, in her arms; the little girl looking around that of the apartment that she was going to be spending the weekend at. "Isn't that right, Miss Vanna?" she asked, tickling the little girl lightly. "You're going to have lots of fun with us here right?"

"Fun" said Savannah, with a nod, looking to Mikki; and then looked to Brooke and Dylan. "Bye"

"Oh well that's lovely" said Brooke, with a laugh; and placing kisses to her daughter's face whilst she was still in Mikki's arms. "We're not wanted anymore, huh?" she asked, as Savannah shook her head.

"I'm sure it's just the novel of it all" replied Mikki, with a laugh, and looking to the two other adults. "Being somewhere she hasn't really been before"

"Yes" said Dylan, with a laugh also, and placed the bag down that he had to the floor near the door. "All of Savs stuff is in there, her pajamas, a few change of clothes, diapers and pull ups for night time and of course bunny to sleep with" he continued, as Mikki gave a nod. "And if there are any problems, you have our numbers, and also Mom and Dad's" he continued, as Mikki looked to him with a smile and laugh. "Anything, call us or them"

"There won't be any" replied Mikki, with a smile to the both of them. "That much I can assure you; Seb and I are all set" she continued. "We have the car seat from Abs and Henry, so we can take Savannah out with us if we go anywhere, and you both have absolutely nothing to worry about"

"Just longest I've been away from my little girl" said Brooke, with a smile to her. "It's hard to go, even though I know she is really great hands with you and Seb"

"Yes, but you need to now" said Mikki, with a smile to the other woman. "Say goodbye to your little girl and just go and have a good weekend away"

"Well as much as I can with the conference" said Dylan, with a laugh; as Mikki passed Savannah back over to him for a moment so he was able to say goodbye to her. "As for Bee, well she will have a shopping buddy in Kitty there" he said, looking to his wife. "So therefore I am most certain the bank account is going to be getting a good working out"

"Indeed it will" replied Brooke, with a laugh as Dylan passed their daughter over to her and allowing her to say goodbye to her also.

"Yes, and I'm sure Kitty will have a good time as well" said Mikki, with a laugh as well. "She already said to me she has listed out all the best places to take Bee, shopping"

"I bet she has" replied Dylan, shaking his head; as Brooke passed Savannah back over to Mikki.

"Be really good for your Aunt Mikki and Uncle Seb, okay" she said, as Mikki took the little girl from her again. "And we will see you Sunday afternoon" she continued with a smile, and tapping the little girl on the nose.

"I'm sure it will be all fine" said Mikki, with a smile to the both of them. "Now, go" she continued with a laugh. "I've got this, and Seb will be home in a few hours. So you have nothing to worry about. Your little girl is in good hands"

"We know she is" said Dylan, looking to Mikki with a nod. "And you know a whole weekend with Savs, is definitely good practice for the two of you"

"Hmm, yes okay devious people" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Seb and I aren't looking at having children at the moment"

"Well you know when you do" said Brooke, with a laugh also. "You're definitely going to be more than equipped then aren't you"

"Yes" replied Mikki, with a small laugh and also nod. "Okay go have fun" she continued with a smile. "See you Sunday afternoon"

"We'll call you when we land back here" said Dylan, and Mikki looked to him with a nod.

"Sure, see you both then" said Mikki, with a smile to him; and with the two of them saying a final goodbye to Savannah, left for the airport; with Mikki looking after the little girl until Sebastian got home in a few hours from work.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

An hour or so later, having been told by Victor to take an early pass on work; since he was aware that he and Mikki were going to be looking after Savannah over the weekend, Sebastian pulled that of the new car, that he'd recently just bought; although he didn't really like to think of it as just his, but more so that of both his and Mikki's, into one of the two parking spaces allocated for their apartment, and switching off the engine, grabbing his bag from the seat next to him; got out of the car and locked it up before heading up the three flights of stairs to his and Mikki's apartment.

Opening the door to the apartment, and seeing Mikki along with Savannah, who was standing at the counter on a stool; he smiled when he saw that the two of them were in the midst of what looked to be cooking.

"Hi" said Mikki, glancing up to him with a quick smile, as he placed his bag down by the door and also that of his keys on the small table there also.

"Yeah hi" he replied, with a small laugh. "Looks like the two of you are having some fun here"

"Hmm, we are" said Mikki, with a nod as Sebastian walked over to the counter where the two of them were and put one arm around Mikki's waist and quickly kissed her on the cheek. "We've been making stuff" she said, with a smile to him and then looked to Savannah. "Isn't that right, Savannah"

"Me, smash" said Savannah, with a smile and looked to Sebastian; and he gave a laugh as the little girl with that of a small child sized fork smashed up bananas.

"Yep, you're doing a great job there too, She Hulk" he said, with a laugh; as Savannah held up the fork to him with some of the smashed up banana on it.

"Wan'" replied Savannah, as both Mikki and Sebastian gave a laugh.

"No, I'm good princess" he said, placing a kiss to his niece's cheek. "I'll try it later, when it's whatever it will be when done"

"Okay" replied Savannah, with a nod and went back to smash the bananas as Mikki put some more in the bowl for her to smash as well.

"And what exactly is it that the two of you are making here?" asked Sebastian, as he looked to Mikki, with a laugh. "Other than that of what I can only call a mess at the moment"

"It's not a mess" replied Mikki, with a laugh, as she quickly kissed him. "And we are making choc chip banana muffins" she continued, as Sebastian gave a nod. "Hence therefore the smashing of said bananas"

"Well you seem to have a very expert banana smasher there" said Sebastian, with a nod.

"Hmm that I do" replied Mikki. "So you're home early today"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, as he quickly looked to Savannah and saw that she was still happily smashing up the bananas. "Victor knew, since I told him; that we have Savannah for the weekend" he continued, and looked back to Mikki. "So he told me to take an early mark today from work"

"That was nice of him" replied Mikki, as Sebastian, gave a nod.

"It was, yeah" he replied, with a smile to her. "Now, since I am home" he continued and quickly kissed Mikki. "I might go and get changed out of my work clothes, and into something else that it's okay to get dirty and come and help the two of you in here with these muffins then"

"Sounds like a plan, babe" replied Mikki, with a laugh; and quickly kissing him once more. "After we've done with the muffins, which will be for after dinner" continued Mikki with a smile to him. "We're going to be making mac and cheese"

"My mum's recipe?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki gave a smile and nod to him.

"Yes, because that is the best one" replied Mikki looking to him quickly as she measured out flour for the muffins. "And one I know Vanna will like also"

"Yes, she will" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Total given that anyone with the last name Smythe, loves my mom's mac and cheese" he continued and tickled Savannah around the waist. "Isn't that right, little miss" he said as the little girl laugh. "You love Nanna's mac and cheese"

"Yummy" replied Savannah, looking to him with a smile and nod; as Sebastian gave a laugh.

"Hmm, I totally agree" said Mikki, with a nod also. "It's very yummy" she continued. "And it's not just people with the last name of Smythe who like it either" she said, with a smile to Sebastian who in turn laughed. "You know since that isn't actually my last name"

"Well I think we can make an exception" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her. "And you know I'm sure one day"

"Yes, one day" replied Mikki, with a smile also. "Now go and change if you want to help us" she said with a laugh, as Sebastian, nodded his head. "I think Vanna and I might let you be on chocolate chip duty"

"Okay, yeah sounds good" said Sebastian, with a nod as she headed into his and Mikki's room to change clothes, before settling down to the weekend of babysitting with Mikki, that of their niece Savannah.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After having cooked the muffins, made the mac and cheese which they had for dinner, along with that of a small salad on the side also for Sebastian and Mikki; the two adults were now in the spare room where Savannah would be sleeping for night in the bed there, tucked up with pillows around her, since the bed was on that of the larger size than what the young girl would normally sleep in; getting her ready for bed.

"We all good, here?" asked Sebastian, as he tucked the comforter in around Savannah and also the bunny that she was hugging and would sleep with; and the little girl looked to him with a nod of her head. "Okay, awesome" he continued placing a kiss to her forehead and brushing the hair from across it to the side. "Did you want Aunt Mikki to read you a story now?"

"Yeah" replied Savannah with a small nod and looked to Mikki; who in turn gave her a smile.

"I think we can do that" said Mikki, as she picked up the couple of Golden Books that she had gotten from her parent's home upon finding out that she and Sebastian would be looking after the little girl for the weekend. "Which one do we want?" she asked, with a smile to Savannah. "We have Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Sleeping Beauty or Snow White"

"'hat one" said Savannah, who at the moment not being able to pronounce her 'T's', pointed to the Little Mermaid book; and Mikki looked to her with a smile. "

"I like that one too" she replied as she placed the other books down to the bed and opened the one that Savannah had chosen.

"Do you think we should be worried, that Aunt Mikki still has all her Disney books, Vanna?" asked Sebastian, as the little girl looked to him shaking her head. "You don't okay" he continued with a laugh, and looked to Mikki with a smile. "I guess, it's kind of nice in a way that she has kept them"

"Yes" replied Mikki, with a laugh and looking to Sebastian. "Says the guy who knew enough of the names to call me all those Disney princesses when he first met me"

"Hmm what can I say you've always been a princess to me" replied Sebastian, as Mikki gave a nod and looked to Savannah and started to read.

"King Triton, the great Sea King, had many daughters who loved the undersea world in which they lived" started Mikki, as Savannah looked to her also with a smile; and Sebastian gently thumbed his finger along the little girl's head to help get her to sleep. "But Triton's youngest daughter, Ariel, dreamed of the world above the water's surface – the world of humans. Although her father wanted her never to go there, Ariel disobeyed him and went up to the surface quite often" she continued, and looked to Savannah, quickly and saw that the young girl was starting to drift off to sleep and looked to Sebastian, with a smile, who nodded as she continued to read.

"Ariel and her friend Flounder liked to visit Scuttle the sea gull. Scuttle told them all about the human objects that Ariel discovered at the bottom of the sea. One day Triton found out that Ariel had being making trips to the surface, and the Sea King grew very angry. He was worried about his daughter's safety, and so he asked his trusted friend Sebastian the crab" read Mikki, as she gave a laugh and Sebastian looked to her shaking his head with a smile.

"Yes, okay very funny" he said with a laugh also. "I do recall that conversation that night as well, when Kurt made reference to my calling you Disney princesses name" he continued with a smile. "About Sebastian being a crab"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a smile, and looked to Savannah; who now had her eyes closed and seeming to be very close on the verge of going to sleep. "to keep an eye on Ariel" she continued as she turned the page of the book. "A few days later Ariel noticed a ship sailing way up on the surface of the water. "Humans!" said Ariel, swimming quickly toward the ship" and moved the book around to Sebastian, and pointed to the next part with a nod for him to continue the next line.

"'Oh no!' cried Sebastian as he and Flounder swam after here. 'Here she goes again'" read Sebastian, as Mikki tried not to laugh, so they wouldn't wake Savannah who was very close to being asleep; and turned the book back around to herself, so she was able to continue reading.

"When Ariel came up above the water, she saw a huge ship filled with sailors who were singing and dancing. Ariel's eyes lit up when she spotted the sailor the others called Prince Eric. It was love at first sight!" read Mikki, looking to Sebastian, with a smile who in turn nodded. "Suddenly the sky darkened. Heavy rain began to fall and lightning split the sky. Prince Eric's ship was no match for the terrible storm. The ship was tossed on the waves, and the prince was thrown overboard" continued Mikki as she went to turn to the next page, and Sebastian lightly tapped her on the hand, and she looked to him as he pointed to Savannah, who was now breathing in and out at a constant pace to indicate that she had fallen into sleep.

"Maybe leave it there, huh" said Sebastian, as Mikki gave a nod and closed the book, before picking up the others that she'd placed on the bad and putting them to bedside table next to her.

"Yeah, she looks so peaceful" said Mikki as she looked to the little girl and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, assuring not to wake her up.

"She does yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod; as he stood from the bed, but not before also gently placing a kiss to his niece's forehead. "Hopefully she will stay asleep, huh"

"Yeah, hopefully" replied Mikki, with a nod also; as she too stood, making sure not to wake Savannah, and going over to where Sebastian was and taking his hand.

"I think we're pretty good at this whole kid thing" he said quietly, with a smile to her and wrapped his arms around her waist; quickly placing a kiss to her lips.

"I think so too" replied Mikki, with a nod also and giving him a smile. "So do we want to go and quietly watch something in the living room, before we head to bed as well?"

"Sounds like a plan, babe" said Sebastian, with a smile to her also; and the two of them headed into the living room to watch something, quietly on television, listening out to make sure Savannah was okay; and before finally heading to bed but checking on that of the young girl first, the two of them then went to sleep, both knowing that one day whenever it was to happen for them; that they would definitely be ready to be parents.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having gone to bed, around ten thirty; a few hours into falling asleep, Sebastian was woken when he heard that of a small voice shouting out "Mommy, Daddy", and taking a second to realize as to why this was; lightly shook Mikki awake who was curled up next to him and sleeping against his chest.

"Mmm, don't me sleeping" muttered Mikki, as she wrapped her arms more tightly around her boyfriend.

"Sorry sweetie" replied Sebastian, placing a light kiss into her hair. "But Savannah's calling out for Bee and Dyl" he continued, as the little girl still called for them.

"Huh?" asked Mikki, as she opened her eyes and rubbed at them and looking to Sebastian; and also hearing the little girl calling then. "Yeah, I hear" she continued, and unwrapped herself from Sebastian's arms. "I'll go check if she is okay"

"I'll come with you" replied Sebastian, with a small nod; and Mikki looked to him with a smile as the two of them got out of bed.

"Okay" said Mikki, with a small smile to him also; the two of them heading out of the bedroom and towards the second one in their apartment.

Walking into the second bedroom, that was illuminated by the night light; they immediately saw Savannah sitting up in the bed, hugging the bunny that she would sleep with, with tears also streaming down her face as she cried.

"Vanna, sweetheart" said Mikki, as she got on the bed next to the little girl and looked to her, gently stroking her hair. "What's wrong?"

"Mommy and daddy?" asked Savannah, looking to her. "I wan' mommy and daddy"

"They're away for a couple of days" said Sebastian, as also sat on the bed next to his niece. "You're staying with me and Aunt Mikki remember"

"'hey come back?" asked Savannah, as she rubbed at eyes and looking to Sebastian and then Mikki, with Mikki wrapping her arms around the little girl and pulling her into a hug.

"Of course they will" she said, as she ran her hands up and down Savannah's back, trying to soothe her a little. "They would never leave you, okay"

"Okay" sobbed Savannah slightly, as Mikki looked to Sebastian with a small smile.

"I think we're okay" he said, and Mikki nodded, replying "Yeah"

"How about Vanna?" asked Mikki, softly to the little girl; and Savannah looked up to her, with slightly red watery eyes. "Uncle Seb and I stay here with you, in this bed for tonight?" continued Mikki. "Would that make you feel a little better?"

Savannah not replying, instead just choosing to nod; as Mikki quickly looked to Sebastian.

"Is that okay?" she asked, and Sebastian nodded.

"Definitely, okay" he replied, with a small smile. "It will be like a sleepover, huh, Vanna?" he asked, slightly tickling the little girl and she turned to him with a laugh and smile. "Okay, yeah let your aunt and I in the bed then" he continued as he stood up and pulled back the comforter and sheet to climb in to the bed, and Savannah, moved away from Mikki and lay down next to Sebastian and hugged him. "Is this good"

"Yeah" replied Savannah, with a small nod; and Mikki smiled as she also got up from the bed and also got into other side next to the little girl.

"Double hugs" said Mikki, with a laugh and moved towards Sebastian and Savannah, wrapping her arms around the both of this. "Go to sleep, sweetie" she continued, placing a kiss to the young girls' forehead. "We promise nothing bad is going to happen 'kay, and that your mommy and daddy will be back in a couple of days"

"'kay" replied Savannah, with a small sigh and closed her eyes, curled up between both Mikki and Sebastian; and looking over to Mikki, Sebastian gave a smile.

"You're amazing with her" he whispered, and Mikki gave a small smile and laugh as well.

"So are you" she replied, as Sebastian gently ran his fingers up and down that of Mikki's arm. "Now get some sleep" she continued with a smile. "Or otherwise we will be way too tired in the morning"

"Umm it is morning" replied Sebastian, with a laugh; and Mikki shook her head smiling at him.

"You know what I mean" she said, quietly; as Sebastian gave a nod. "I get the feeling this one is going to run us ragged when we do get up later on"

"I think so too" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Love you"

"Love you too" replied Mikki, with a smile; and the two of them went to sleep with that of their young niece curled up between them; before proper morning came, and it was full on day of being aunt and uncle to that of the little girl that they both adored so much.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Sunday afternoon, after looking after Savannah for the whole day of Saturday and then into Sunday; with the two of them once again sleeping with the little girl, although this time rather in their bed; since it was slightly bigger than the one that they had in the spare room.

After getting a call from Brooke, telling them that they had landed at the airport and would be around the apartment soon; they were finishing, or at least trying to finish, the game of Monopoly that they had started earlier that day, before Brooke and Dylan were to arrive and take Savannah back home.

"Hmmm, I think Uncle Seb has to pay up" said Mikki, with a laugh to Savannah, who had decided that she wanted to be on Mikki's side for the game; as Sebastian landed on one of the squares that she had placed 4 houses on, as Savannah, gave a nod and held her hand out to her uncle.

"And I think some people are cheating" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as Mikki picked up the title card for the property to find out the rent owed.

"He's only saying that cause he's losing, Vanna" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And that will be $700 please"

"Extortion" replied Sebastian, with a sigh as he handed over the money to Savannah, who in turn laughed and Mikki indicated where the little girl should put it on the piles of money that she had laid out.

"Okay give us a really big roll of dice" said Mikki, as she took the two dice from the board and handed them to the little girl. "Need to make sure we don't land on anything Uncle Seb owns"

"Hey" said Sebastian, with a laugh and Mikki looked to him with a smile, as Savannah threw the two dice; and they both looked to the numbers that had come on the dice, with Mikki counting the spaces to move, and smiling once she knew where it would land her and Savannah's piece.

"Free parking bank money please" she said, with a laugh, as she handed the small little token she was using to Savannah, and pointing to where she should place it; and holding out her own hand for Sebastian to hand over the pile of money that was next to the free parking space that had been collected whenever they had to pay money into the bank upon landing on Chance or Community Chest and receiving a card that said this.

"I really do think you two are cheating" said Sebastian, with a small laugh as he handed the money over to Mikki, who in turn once again handed it to Savannah, for her to place on the right color piles of money.

"Uh huh, just roll" said Mikki, with a smile to him; as Sebastian picked up the two dice and rolled for his turn; and they also heard the buzzer for the apartment sound as well, to indicate that someone was downstairs. "And I think that might be" continued Mikki, with a laugh and placing a kiss to Savannah's cheek. "Your mommy and daddy" she said, as she went to stand from the floor where they were all seated. "Watch Uncle Seb, make sure he doesn't cheat"

"Hey" said Sebastian looking to Mikki as she stood up. "I don't cheat"

"Hmm, sure if I wasn't watching you would" she replied, with a smile and headed over to the apartment door and pressed the buzzer on the button for the intercom. "Hi guys, I'm buzzing you up"

"Thanks Mik" came back Dylan's voice through the intercom, as Mikki pressed the button to open the bottom doors and then also opened that of her and Sebastian's apartment door; before glancing back to see Sebastian was now helping Savannah, with essentially what was her turn, and count the number of spaces; and landing on a property that was not yet owned by any of them.

"Does Aunt Mikki want this one?" asked Sebastian, as he pointed to the train station that had been landed on, and Savannah gave a nod.

"She does, yes" replied Mikki, with a smile as she walked back over to where the two of them were, and knelt down, counting out the correct money for the property and handing it over to Sebastian; who was playing the role of banker, before taking the title card.

"Well it looks like you three are having a lot of fun here" came Dylan's voice, with a laugh; and Mikki and Sebastian both looked up to see the two of them had entered the apartment, and Savannah got up from the floor, screaming "Mommy"

"Hi my sweet girl" said Brooke, with a laugh as she picked her daughter up and kissing her as she hugged her. "Did you miss me and Daddy"

"No" replied Savannah, shaking her head; and Dylan and Brooke both gave a laugh.

"Well I'm sure" said Dylan, with a laugh and placing a kiss to his daughter's forehead. "That that may not be entirely true, and you missed us just a little"

"Yeah, she got a little scared at night when sleeping" said Sebastian, as he stood up. "Mainly because it wasn't her own bed that she was in, I think"

"Yeah, I know when we sleep at Mom or Dad's place" said Dylan, looking to his younger brother. "Or even Bee's parents house" he continued. "We end up having Savs in bed with us"

"That's exactly what happened, yes" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she also stood. "The first night, we ended up sleeping in the spare room when she woke up screaming for you both" she continued with a small smile. "And then last night, we let her sleep with us in our bed"

"You were okay with that?" asked Brooke, looking to the two of them. "You didn't mind that"

"No it was fine" replied Sebastian, looking to his sister in law with a smile. "The important thing was that Savannah felt safe and all that"

"Yeah" replied Brooke with a small nod. "And thank you, for looking after her this weekend"

"It wasn't a problem at all" said Mikki, with a smile to that of the woman she very much considered to be a sister. "We loved doing it"

"We did" said Sebastian, with a nod. "And as long as you guys also, had a good time" he continued. "Then I think it was fun had then by all"

"Well I think your fun was a little more fun than my fun and that of my wife's fun also" replied Dylan, with a laugh. "Conference was rather boring"

"Hmm, I had fun with Kitty" said Brooke with a laugh. "And my goodness" she continued, looking to Mikki. "Does your sister know how to shop"

"You just figured that one out?" asked Mikki, with a laugh. "I knew that when we were teenagers"

"Yes, well there is no more spending for Brooke" said Dylan, with a smile and then looked to his wife. "For at least a month" he continued. "I was surprised that we didn't need to pay for extra luggage weight"

"Oh well see, I packed smart" replied Brooke, with a laugh. "I knew I'd be buying stuff there, so I made sure to take the least amount of stuff that we needed for two days away; so that I was able to do this"

"Yes" replied Dylan, with a laugh; and looked to Sebastian and Mikki. "And I think, we should maybe head off" he continued with a smile to the two of them. "Let these guys, get some rest as I am sure they are exhausted after a weekend of looking after Savannah"

"Not exhausted at all" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "We enjoyed having her and anytime you need to have a break, you know we will gladly look after her"

"We know you will" replied Brooke, with a smile to them both. "And really thank you for this weekend"

"It was our pleasure too" said Mikki, with a smile to the other woman. "We enjoyed it as well"

"We did" said Sebastian, as he walked over to the door where they had placed the bag that they had for Savannah, and handed it to his older brother. "We'll come up and maybe visit in a few weeks"

"Sure, you know you're welcome our place anytime" replied Dylan, with a smile to his brother.

"Yeah" said Brooke, with a nod and looked to Savannah who she was still holding in her arms. "We say bye to Uncle Seb and Aunt Mikki" she continued with a smile. "And we see them again soon"

"Bye" replied Savannah, looking to the two of them and waving her hand with a smile.

"Bye gorgeous girl" said Sebastian, with a smile to his niece. "See you soon" he continued as he placed a kiss to the little girls' cheek. "You can be my Monopoly person next time"

"Never" said Mikki, with a laugh, as she looked to Savannah also. "Us girls we stick together, right" she said, with a smile as she placed a kiss also to the little girl. "And this time we will make sure we definitely make Uncle Seb looses"

"Yeah, okay" said Dylan, with a laugh. "We will let you get back to kicking my baby brother's butt in Monopoly" he continued, with a smile and looked to Sebastian, who shook his head. "And see you soon"

"We'll see you soon, yes" replied Mikki, with a nod; as Savannah waved her hand to both of them, saying "Bye"

"Bye" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Yeah, talk soon" replied Brooke, with a smile to them and walking over to the apartment front door, and a few more goodbyes said; the three of them left.

"So, you want to keep cheating on Monopoly?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh as he closed the door to their apartment and looking to Mikki, with a smile.

"Well I don't really see the point" replied Mikki, with her own smile as he walked back towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was going to win anyway"

"Yes, because you and Vanna played a dirty game" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I don't know teaching our niece how to play dirty Monopoly"

"Believe me when I say you had to play that way in my family" replied Mikki, with a laugh as well. "Try playing against Kitty and Sami; those two play a lot dirtier than I do"

"Not surprised" replied Sebastian, shaking his head and placing a small kiss to Mikki's lips. "I can only imagine the game you three would have played"

"Yes" said Mikki, with a nod and smile to him; as she took his arms from around her and went back over to the board game to start packing up.

"I didn't want to say" said Sebastian, and he also started to help Mikki pack up the board game. "But what Dyl and Bee said about kind of being exhausted" he continued. "I kind of am"

"Know what you mean" replied Mikki, with a laugh as the two of them put the game pieces, houses, money and title cards back into the box. "Vanna certainly kept us on our toes, that for sure"

"Yep" said Sebastian, with a nod; as Mikki folded up the game and placed it on top, Sebastian then putting the lid on the box and putting the game on to the coffee table nearby. "I think early sleep tonight for us" he continued as he stood up from the floor, and held his hand out to Mikki to pull her up also and then walk the two of them over to the sofa.

"Definitely agree there" replied Mikki, with a nod as they both sat; Sebastian pulling Mikki into himself and hugging her. "But you know when we actually do this for real" she continued and looked to him. "And have kids of our own, we won't be able to give them back after a few days"

"Hmm, I know" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "But that's why we have our parents" he continued with a laugh. "When we need a break, it's totally on for grandparents duty"

"Or even Aunt and Uncle duty" said Mikki, with a laugh. "After all we've done it a few times now for Bee and Dyl" she continued. "So they have to repay that favor to us"

"I just wish the others were closer to us though" replied Sebastian, with a sigh. "None of your siblings are close by, and neither is Jeremy"

"Hmm, I know Marley has dropped me a few hints as to when we might?" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And I could totally see her flying back for a weekend just so she could babysit"

"And Kitty?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh. "Do we want her around any of our children?" he continued looking to Mikki with a smile. "Cause your sister is kind of evil"

"I'm sure though she will love playing the role of aunt, when it does finally happen" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Yeah, and I can imagine Roddy being an amazing uncle as well" replied Sebastian, with a nod; as Mikki looked to him with a nod, and replied "Definitely"

"And Jeremy" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I would totally love to make him babysit as well"

"If he were close by" said Mikki, with a smile. "I think he'd totally do it; both him and Karen would love to babysit when we finally have a kid"

"Yeah, just thinking of my brother being a bad influence though" said Sebastian, with a laugh; and Mikki gave a laugh also. "But then again, it would probably be on par with that of Kitty"

"I don't think either of them would be bad influences to be honest" replied Mikki. "And I think both of them when the time comes, that they will be good aunt and uncle to whatever we have"

"Yeah" said Sebastian with a nod. "We both saw how great Jeremy was with Vanna when she was first born" he continued. "And obviously he's amazing with Nath"

"And Kitty too" said Mikki, with a smile to Sebastian. "When she was here last Christmas, she really adored Savannah"

"Uh huh" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "So it's safe to say our kids are going to have some pretty amazing aunts and uncle when that time comes"

"Yes" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And we should make a weekend to go over and visit Jeremy, Karen and Nath as well"

"Well they will be coming back for Christmas soon" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and quickly kissed her with a laugh. "So we'll see them again"

"I know" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I just think it would be nice to go and visit them"

"It would be" replied Sebastian, with a nod also and quickly kissed her again, with a smile and laugh.

"What?" asked Mikki, looking to him with a smile also. "What is so funny?"

"Just thinking that's all" replied Sebastian, and kissed her again. "How when we do have our own kids" he continued with a smile. "That I hope they get your eyes and also your nose" he said, kissing her again. "I really love your eyes and nose"

"Hmmm, well I hope" said Mikki with a smile of her own to him. "That they definitely get your smile" she continued, kissing him. "Cause I really love your smile"

"What this smile?" asked Sebastian, pulling that of a goofy one, and Mikki laughed. "Or this one?" continued Sebastian, pulling another face; and Mikki kissed him shaking her head.

"Your normal smile" she replied with a laugh. "Cause you just can't help but want to smile also when seeing it"

"Okay yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and also smile to her. "You have a gorgeous smile too as well, you know"

"Well it's easy to smile when you're around me" she replied; and Sebastian kissed her with a nod. "So what do we want to do for dinner?"

"I'm thinking you're probably not going to be wanting to cook anything" said Sebastian, as Mikki shook her head. "So maybe we get Chinese then?"

"Definitely don't want to be cooking" replied Mikki, as she let Sebastian move away from her and grab his laptop that was sitting on the coffee table. "And Chinese sounds really good"

"Okay" said Sebastian, as he opened up the laptop and went to the internet browser and to the Chinese takeout place that was saved in his bookmark menu. "The usual"

"Hmm, no" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "I want something different than the usual tonight" she continued and Sebastian gave a nod clicking through to the order screen so that they were able to see what was available for dinner; and when having both deciding on what they would like; Sebastian placed the order and they waited for it to be delivered, and being now that of child free and that of only the two of them again; both of them knew that maybe one day it would definitely not be the case for them, and they would have a family of their own.

* * *

 _End Note: Can you see now why I hate me! I don't want to split Mikki and Seb up; but I know I've got to do it for the whole purpose of what this story is!  
So there were a few drops there to what they is going to be explored later on, and the whole part of Sebastian saying to Mikki, that she's amazing with Savannah; comes into play a little later on when Mikki has gone to San Francisco, and is something that I touched on slightly in the 'Runnin back home to you' story; that will be explored more fully when the time for that part comes up. _

_Also as well is does indeed have a double meaning too; with Sebastian hinting, much like Mikki certainly has as well; that they one day they do want children of their own. Now if I'd gone with continuing the 'Everywhere You Look' story, that would never have happened; but since I did end that one (because I know it would have been a divorce for Mikki and Blaine in that,sadly), I instead chose the route of getting Mikki and Sebastian back together, and that they do eventually get their dream of having their own children, together._

 _Anyway, will be back with another update on another something, soon! Thanks for reading and I will catch you all then!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Thanks for the follow/ faves and such on this story; and also for all the recent author alerts. I am still on track for updating at least one story a week; and that is my plan for all of them, and to at least get some of them finished by mid year._

 _So this chapter, sees something that I kind of came up with as I at one point was experiencing something similar to what is happening with Mikki here; and I thought, well I can use that; and hence this chapter then came about._

 _I won't say anything more, other then I don't own the characters from Glee; and really it's only that of Sebastian who is mentioned here that I don't own; however all other characters belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Love,  
KJ_

* * *

Chapter 23-

The day after having babysat Savannah, for the weekend; whilst Brooke and Dylan, were in Las Vegas for his conference; Mikki started to feel pain in the back part of her mouth, and firstly thought to it being maybe that of something that was caught in her teeth, brushed them a few times, with the pain for the most part subsiding after that.  
However seated at the small table in her and Sebastian's apartment, eating dinner; on the Monday night, she couldn't help but notice that when she was chewing that the pain was definitely still there, and quickly swallowing her food, grabbed her glass of wine and took a sip; hoping that would maybe alleviate the pain, but found it seemed to make it only much worse.

"Babe?" asked Sebastian, looking to her as she grimaced, rubbing the side of her face as she put her wine glass down. "You okay?"

"Just got a really bad toothache" replied Mikki, looking to him with a small sigh. "I kind of noticed it last week, and then it went away" she continued. "But since yesterday, it's really being bothering me"

"Have you had your wisdom teeth out?" asked Sebastian, looking to her; and Mikki gave a laugh.

"You know I haven't" she replied, shaking her head. "We've known one another since we were nineteen, and you know I definitely haven't them out since we've been together" she continued. "So that's just a silly question"

"Well not all that silly" said Sebastian, shaking his head also. "Jere had his out his senior year of high school" he continued. "He looked like a chipmunk for about a week" he said with a laugh. "His face was so puffy"

"Yeah, okay" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I'm sure this is nothing to be worried about" she continued, looking to her boyfriend. "It's not like the pain it all the time"

"It mightn't be all the time that you're feeling that pain" said Sebastian, looking to her. "But they still might need to be removed"

"That involves needles" said Mikki, looking to him and shaking her head. "And you know I don't do well with needles"

"I know" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a small smile. "But I still think you best get it checked out" he continued. "I don't like seeing you in any kind of pain" he said, reaching across the table for her hand and lacing their fingers together. "And clearly you are here in a little pain, even though you're trying to not let it show"

"Hmm" said Mikki, with a nod to him. "It is kind of radiating down my neck" she continued with a small sigh. "And that can't be good"

"No it can't be" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "Isn't your friend Brian, from high school; a dentist now?" he asked, as Mikki gave a nod. "Maybe give him a call and see if he's able to fit you in to have it looked at tomorrow"

"He is, yeah" replied Mikki, looking to her boyfriend. "I'll go to work in the morning and then give him a call and see if he is able to maybe fit in for a quick appointment"

"I don't think Brian is going to tell you no, to be honest" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "You've been friends with him how long now?"

"Umm, since like elementary school we've known one another" replied Mikki, giving a laugh also. "Not as long as I've known Kurt, obviously" she continued, as Sebastian gave a nod. "But almost as long as that"

"Exactly" replied Sebastian with a smile and the two of them continued to eat dinner, Mikki trying to chew on the side that wasn't bringing her pain; before the two of them settled down to watch some television before heading to bed.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

The next day, heading to work and doing her required work on the morning show; and when she was able to ring the dental surgery that Brian now worked at, that was located in Columbia; where he and also his wife Meredith, who Mikki and he had also gone to high school with, lived. Mikki made an appointment to see him at eleven o'clock, after having first spoke with Tom, and telling him that she was having some tooth pain, and that she wanted to get it checked out; something which he agreed too.  
Having seen Brian, and now waiting for the x-rays that he'd done, to see if there was a need for surgery for her; or if it was something that was able to be managed; Mikki was sitting in the chair in the examination room, waiting for Brian to come back in and texting Kurt, who even though was at work in his job, was on his morning break; when Brian came back into the room.

"Hey Mik" he said, looking to her with a smile as he walked over to the small light board that was in the room and placed the x-ray on to it. "So this is your mouth" he continued with a laugh to her and Mikki gave a laugh also, as she looked to him and the x-ray that was on display.

"So it is good news?" she asked, looking to her old friend. "Or bad news?" she continued. "You better tell me it's the first one"

"Sorry, hate to say Mik" he replied, giving her a smile. "But it does look like you're going to have to have your wisdom teeth out" he continued, as Mikki frowned. "Three of them at least"

"Three of them?" asked Mikki, looking to him in bewilderment. "I thought you said only one seemed to be causing the problem, when you looked"

"That's why I did the x-ray" replied Brian, with a nod. "The one I assumed that would have to come out is your bottom right, as that's cutting into your gum and trying to break through, which is why you are having the pain because it's partially erupted"

"Okay, so that's one" said Mikki, with a nod also. "But why the other two?"

"Well, up here, you're top right" said Brian pointing with his pen to the x-ray. "That one is also impacted because obviously the space on your right side of the mouth is same top and bottom" he continued looking to her. "And it's pretty much a similar story on the left side as well"

"So, I have to have three out then?" asked Mikki, as Brian looked to her with a nod.

"I would honestly be telling you to have all four of them out" he said, with a small smile to her. "Because it would be the most effective way to make sure there is no further problems"

"You can do that then?" asked Mikki, as Brian looked to her shaking his head. "Brian, come on" she said, as her old friend gave a small laugh. "The whole reason why I came to you, is because I trust you on this"

"And that's flattering Mik" he replied with a smile to her. "And I could if it were maybe one, and had erupted and was easy to get out" he continued, as Mikki looked to him. "But since they are slightly more complicated than that, with one cutting through the gum and being partially erupted and the other three impacted and growing at odd angles, due to lack of space; it's best if an oral surgeon who does thing more often does it for you"

"And where would I find a said oral surgeon?" asked Mikki. "And what does that entail?"

"I can put a referral through to the one we have used here in the past" said Brian, as Mikki gave a nod. "And since it's four teeth that you would be having removed, it would be done as a day patient in hospital, and I'd recommend a general anesthetic, since you're not a fan of needles" continued Brian, with a smile to her; and knowing his friends aversion to needles. "It would be a lot less painful then for you"

"There will be some pain still though, afterwards?" asked Mikki, looking to him and Brian gave a nod. "As Seb said when Jeremy, one of his brothers had his out" she continued. "That his face also swelled up as well"

"Yes there will be pain" replied Brian, with a nod. "However they will give you meds for managing that" he continued. "As for the swelling, well can't be much done about that" he replied, with a small smile to her. "But I guarantee that you will back to your beautiful no swelling self in a few days"

"Okay" said Mikki, with a laugh. "So you will put a referral through to the oral surgeon then?"

"I will" replied Brian, looking to her with a smile. "And tell them that's in an urgent case" he continued with a nod. "So you will probably hear from them no later than tomorrow, as I do think that one that is cutting through the gums does need to be removed pretty quickly to prevent it causing an infection"

"Sure, yeah okay" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I guess I can take a week or so off work" she continued. "And at least then I won't be not able to talk over Christmas"

"I think your family would find that to be very peaceful, if you weren't able to talk" replied Brian, with a laugh, and Mikki looked to her friend shaking her head with a laugh as well.

"Yes, I'm sure some of them would love it" replied Mikki, with a smile. "So until I hear from this surgeon person" she continued, looking to Brian. "What should I do to keep the pain at ease"

"You can take Advil" said Brian, looking to her with a nod. "And also I know this will sound very weird, but also teething gel will works wonder" he continued with a laugh. "Being it something that you will find also good even after the stitches have dissolved as well, if there is still slight pain in the gums, when they are healing"

"Okay, I can go and grab some from the drug store on the way home" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Yep" said Brian, with a smile to her. "And I will get the x-ray and stuff on this, to the oral surgeon for you"

"Thanks Bri" replied Mikki, looking to him with a small smile also. "I really appreciate you fitting me in" she continued as she got off the dental examination chair. "I know you must be busy, but it was nice that you could see me"

"It's not a problem at all" he replied with a smile to his old friend. "And once you are all better, and also in the new year, when things aren't as crazy as they are now" he continued. "Then you and Seb, and also Mere and I; we should go out for dinner one night"

"That be good" replied Mikki, with a nod. "We'll organize something"

"Yeah" said Brian, with a nod also; and saying goodbye to her old friend, headed out of the dental surgery to head to the drug store to get what Brian had recommended for her, and then since it was nearing that of lunch time went and grabbed something for both her and Sebastian, and headed to his work to see him.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After stopping by McAlister's Deli, and grabbing something for both her and Sebastian, for lunch; Mikki went to the law office where he worked, and after parking her car, headed into the office building.

"Hey Ellie" said Mikki, as she walked in and approached her best friend who was sitting at her desk, typing.

"Oh hey" replied Ellie, looking up to her with a quick smile as she continued to type. "You okay?"

"Seb told you, huh?" asked Mikki, with a laugh; as Ellie finished off what she was typing and gave a nod.

"He did yes" she replied, with a smile to her friend. "What did the dentist say?"

"Will have to have my wisdom teeth out" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "And since I have the rest of the day off now, since I told Tom that I had to go and see the dentist" she continued. "I thought I would bring lunch down for Seb"

"So I see" replied Ellie, with a nod. "And did you not think to ring up and ask what all of us here were wanting maybe also?" she asked with a laugh. "Some best friend you are"

"What do I look like?" asked Mikki, with a laugh also. "The lunch maid" she continued, with a smile. "I only bring that of lunch to the person, who I love"

"I'm hurt" replied Ellie, with a smile to her. "And here I thought you loved me, your best friend"

"Well yes, I do" said Mikki, with a smile and nod to her. "But not as much as I love Seb" she continued with a laugh, as Ellie gave a laugh also. "Is it okay, to go through and see him?" she asked. "Or he busy with something or someone at the moment"

"No, he doesn't have anyone in with him" replied Ellie, shaking her head, and then looked to the phone system, which indicated who in which offices were on the phone. "And he doesn't look to be on the phone either, so you should be okay to go through"

"Thanks" replied Mikki, with a nod and smile to her friend. "And next time, if I come down at any time" she continued. "I will call first, to see if you or the others are wanting anything"

"Good" replied Ellie, with a nod also. "Because what you have their smells delish"

"Hmm, it does" said Mikki, with a smile to her friend; and started heading towards the offices where Sebastian's was located.

Getting to Sebastian's office, and knocking on the door; in case he happened to be doing something that she was not able to disturb, she heard his voice say, "Come in", and she opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey sweetie" she said, as she entered; and Sebastian looked up from the pile of papers he was reading over and looked to her, with a smile.

"Hey you, yourself" he replied, as Mikki walked over to his desk. "What are you doing here?" he asked, looking to her and standing, and quickly kissing her. "Everything okay?"

"Well, yeah not really" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "And I will explain" she continued, as Sebastian nodded and she placed the paper bag with the clubs on to his desk. "But I thought since I don't have to head back to my work today, that I would come and see you here; and bring you lunch"

"I definitely can't complain about that now, can I" said Sebastian, giving a small laugh; and wrapped his arms around Mikki's waist and kissed her.

"Nope, I don't see how you can" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "And as for what I know you're wanting to know, and dentist thing" she continued, as Sebastian gave a nod. "Brian, is sending through the x-rays he took to a oral surgeon, since I will have to have all four of my wisdom teeth removed"

"All four of them?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki gave a nod. "Wow, okay" he continued, giving a small sigh and quickly kissing her. "Do you know when?"

"Hopefully as soon as possible" replied Mikki, with a small sigh also. "As Brian is concerned that the one that is causing me the pain, could come infected since it's slightly erupted and that is what is causing that said pain" she continued as Sebastian gave a nod. "So it just really depends on when this oral surgeon dentist can fit me in"

"So you will be off work for at least a week then" said Sebastian, as Mikki nodded.

"I will" she replied, quickly kissing him. "But at least this way, it will be all done before Christmas" she continued. "And I won't then be feeling any pain"

"That is a good thing" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Except for the part where you feel pain" he continued, with a small smile to her. "I don't like when you feel any pain"

"I know" replied Mikki, with a laugh and smile to him. "And there is one other thing that you won't like either"

"What's that?" asked Sebastian, looking to her and giving a sigh as Mikki rested her forehead against his.

"We won't be able to do this, for at least a week after I get my wisdom teeth pulled out" she replied, kissing him and gently biting on his lower lip before deepening the kiss between them, and Sebastian let out a little sigh as he too got caught up in the moment between, before Mikki pulled away from it with a smile. "Because I will have stitches in my mouth" she continued, quickly pecking him on the lips. "And I don't think those sort of kisses are going to be on the list of how to recover from mouth surgery"

"I can still kiss you though, right?" asked Sebastian, looking at her; as Mikki gave a nod. "'cause I can't go a day without kissing you" he continued, and quickly kissed her whilst giving her a smile. "Let alone a whole week"

"I think some kisses are allowed" said Mikki, with a smile. "Like this one" she said, and kissed him once more. "Just not the ones where we caught up totally in a moment; those sort of kisses are the ones that we have to refrain from"

"If it means that the person I love more than anything in the world" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Isn't in pain anymore" he continued, with a sigh. "Then it's something I can live with"

"Me too" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And besides it's not like other stuff isn't allowed to happen" she continued with a smile. "I'm pretty sure having my wisdom teeth out, isn't going to affect our ability to be able to have sex"

"That is good" said Sebastian, with a laugh as Mikki nodded. "Because week without that also" he said, shaking his head. "Definitely not something I think I could do without having"

"Me either" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Now, enough talking about that stuff" she continued, with a smile to him. "Or you may just be getting fired for inappropriate behaviour in your office with your girlfriend" she said, quickly kissing Sebastian; who in turn laughed with a nod. "But I did bring you lunch" she said, with a smile to him. "And I do think it's best probably if you at least eat it before it does get cold"

"Hmm, it does smell amazing" said Sebastian, as he grabbed one of the chairs he had in his office for Mikki to sit in, around near his side of the desk. "Spicy Southwest Chicken?" he asked, as Mikki looked to him with a nod, and sat down on the chair that Sebastian had put out for her and he sat in his own chair as his desk also.

"One is that" said Mikki, opening the bag and taking out one of the clubs and handing it to Sebastian. "And also grabbed a Sweet Chipolte as well"

"Hmm, so we can go half and half then" replied Sebastian, with a nod as Mikki looked to him with a smile.

"That was the plan, yes" she said, with a laugh; as Sebastian unwrapped the one she'd given him, and he took one half of it, before handing it over to Mikki; who left the other one that they still had in the bag.

"So I will go and speak with Victor after we've eaten here" said Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him as she took a bite out of the sandwich, and making sure to chew on the side of her mouth that wasn't causing her the pain. "And see if it will be okay for me to get the day off when you have teeth out off"

"You don't have to do that" replied Mikki, shaking her head; and Sebastian, looked at her with a laugh also shaking her head.

"You really think I am going to be able to focus on anything here, when I know my girlfriend is having surgery done" he asked, smiling at her as he also took a bite of the sandwich, that Mikki had bought in for the two of them.

"Most likely no" she replied, with a laugh also. "But it's to be one day only" she continued, with a smile to him. "I don't want you thinking, you have to be home to look after me for all the time I am off work"

"Mik" said Seb, looking at her; and Mikki looked to him with a laugh and shaking her head.

"I know you think you think you need to be there for me, all the time" she replied, with a smile to him. "And I love that you want to be there for me" she continued. "But really I'm just going to be at home doing nothing, probably just reading or playing video games; so there is no point for you to be there too, also doing nothing"

"Kind love doing nothing with you though" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "That doing nothing thing, is kind of the best thing"

"Hmm, I do agree there" replied Mikki, with a nod. "But promise me" she continued, looking to him with a smile. "It's only one day you take"

"Fine, promise" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh; and the two of them continued to talk whilst eating lunch, and when Mikki headed home; Sebastian went to ask Victor if it were okay to get the day off that Mikki would be in surgery, to which he agreed; and then headed back to his work until it was time to go home.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having got confirmation from the oral surgeon that he was able to fit her in for the surgery to remove her wisdom teeth on Friday; Sebastian organised to take that day off from work, and also was secretly glad as well that it was when it was, which meant he'd get to spend the weekend with Mikki and make sure she was okay.

After taking her to the hospital early that morning, with her surgery scheduled for around ten o'clock; Sebastian after telling her, that he would be there when she got out of the operation; headed to the store and grabbed some Jello pudding mixes, as well as the jelly kind which he would have to go home and make before Mikki's surgery was over; along with also that of some soups, potato mash and also yoghurts as well, all which he'd researched that Mikki was able to eat after the wisdom tooth surgery.

With the surgery being successful; and after a quick after operation consultation with the surgeon, who organised for her to come in for a follow up appointment in a week's time to make sure everything was going okay with her mouth; Mikki and Sebastian, headed back home to their apartment, albeit that of a quieter trip than it normally would be since Mikki was not permitted to talk for at least that night, so that the sites of where the teeth were removed from would have time to start the healing process.

"So did you want something to eat now?" asked Sebastian, as they walked up the stairs to their apartment, and he walked over to the door and opened it; quickly looking to Mikki who in turn shrugged her shoulders and was trying to attempt to sign something with her hands.

"I've got no idea what you're trying to say there" he said, with a laugh and looking to her with a smile, as Mikki signed something again to him; and Sebastian looked to her shaking his head. "I don't know sign language, sweetie" he continued with a smile to her. "And no offence, but neither do you"

Giving up the attempt to try and tell him what she wanted to tell him, Mikki waved him off with a small semi frown, more so crossing her eyes than her mouth; as Sebastian opened the door and the two of them walked inside, him then closing the door behind them both, and he walked over to the table that they would eat at most nights, and pick up a note pad and pen, and took that over to Mikki.

"Here" he said, holding it out to her. "I figure since you can't talk" he continued with a smile. "That you can at least write what you want to say to me"

Looking to him with a nod and small smile, as best as she was able to without hurting her mouth; Mikki clicked the pen to write and then started scribbling quickly on the note pad.  
 _I was trying to ask what do we have for dinner? And also said as well, I love you. ;)_ , and then turned it around to Sebastian, who read over it and gave a small laugh.

"Firstly, love you too" he replied, with a smile as Mikki gave a nod. "And it depends what you're wanting for dinner" he continued, looking to her. "As when you were having the surgery, I quickly went to the store and got some pudding mixes, soups, mash potato, yoghurts and jello's"

Turning the pad around, and writing again, Mikki quickly wrote something down; and then turned it back around to him; and Sebastian laughed again when he read it.

 _Butterscotch and Banana Cream pudding mixes? If not, you're in massive trouble._

"Yes, I got those" he replied, giving her a smile. "You don't think I know what your favorite things are by now?" he continued, as Mikki nodded, and went to write something again. "And before you ask what soups" he said, as Mikki looked to him. "Chicken, mushroom and also tomato, as figure you'd probably get sick of just one if you had to have it for about a week"

Quickly nodding, before again writing something; Mikki semi smiled as she wrote on the note pad, before turning it back around to Sebastian.

 _Again, I totally love you, heaps and heaps to infinity and beyond. And you're totally amazing, but not hungry at the moment, since the meds and that making me feel queasy._

Turning it back around and looking to Sebastian, with a small smile; he too looked to it with a smile and gave a nod. "Love you heaps too" he said, with a smile to her, before asking. "You're sure you're feeling okay?"

Nodding once more and turning the note pad around to write again, Mikki wrote; _I think just need rest and be okay in a few hours. Drugs still in my system, making me feel yuck._

Letting Sebastian, read what she had wrote; he gave a nod and looked to her. "Well since you're not wanting to eat just at the moment" he said, as Mikki looked to him. "How about we watch some tv and then decide later on what we want to have for dinner"

Giving a nod and pointing to the sofa, Sebastian looked to her with a smile and nod also. "Yeah, you get comfy and I'll grab some water okay" he said, with a nod; as Mikki nodded again as well. "Figure not nice of me to drink something else why you can't drink anything else but water at the moment" he continued with a smile and Mikki shook her head.

Heading over to the sofa with the note pad and pen, so that she was still able to talk with Sebastian; he in turn headed into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses of water, before going over to and sitting next to Mikki on the sofa, and placing the two glasses on to the coffee table.

"So whatever you want to watch" said Sebastian, as he sat back against the sofa; and let Mikki curl up next to him as he grabbed the remote and handed it to her, which she took from him and turning the television on; enabling him then to gently run his hands through her long brunette hair which she'd not styled in any way that day and had let be natural, since she was having the operation.

Looking to him with a nod, as she went into Netflix, and going into the account that was solely that of her own; with them each having one of their own to watch and save things they each liked to watch as well as a joint one, so they were able to watch and save things together they both liked; Mikki flicked through until she got to the Vampire Diaries; and Sebastian looked to her with a laugh.

"Really, I thought you hated this" said Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him as the episode started. "Said that vampires shouldn't go out in the sun without bursting into flames"

Looking to him with a small laugh, Mikki took pen to paper and started to write, with Sebastian being able to see what she was writing as she went along the page. _That's Twilight...bleuh! This one is okay, I liked the books when I was younger. And also Damon is so on my list! ;)_

"Umm list?" asked Sebastian, looking to her with a laugh. "What list?"

Mikki looked to him, and gave a little laugh and then started to write again. _You know the list, of the people who if you meet them you are allowed to do anything with, and the guy who plays Damon is definitely on my list._

"Okay, I don't have a list of people I want to hook up with" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "And I'm kind hurt that you do"

 _It's probably like NEVER going to happen, and besides isn't there someone who if you could do anything with, then you would do?_

"No there's not" replied Sebastian, looking to her. "I love you and you only" he continued, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "I don't want anyone else"

Looking at him and shaking her head, before she started writing again, Mikki gave a small sigh. _There has to be that one person though, that you have a major crush on though. I won't get mad, promise. You can tell me._

"Fine" replied Sebastian, with a sigh and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "I guess then I got say Minnie Mouse"

Giving a small laugh and then writing, Mikki shook her head as she did. _Your one person you can do anything with...is a cartoon mouse? That's just weird shit, Sebby!_

"What no it's not" replied Sebastian with a laugh and tapped her on the nose. "Because I don't want that Minnie Mouse" he continued with a smile. "I want my Minnie Mouse"

 _Is there a difference?_

"Yes there is" said Sebastian, looking at what she'd wrote. "You're my Minnie Mouse" he said, giving her a smile. "And there is no one else I want"

 _You lie...what about the chick who played Lois in Smallville? If you got a chance with her, would you?_

"Well I'd love to meet her one day maybe" replied Sebastian, with a small nod. "But I certainly don't think I'd go to the extreme of wanting to do anything with her"

 _Well I don't think I'd ever get that chance with cutey from TVD, and if I were to ever meet him; I'd just be too lost for words to even say anything._

"You'd be star struck" said Sebastian, with a laugh as Mikki gave a nod.

 _I would be, yes. And in all truth, there is only one guy I am ever going to want to kiss forever anyway, and that's you._

"Good" replied Sebastian, with a smile and nod to her. "Because you're the only person I want to kiss as well, forever"

 _Love you; now let's watch TVD, and then you can make me dinner later, 'cause I still in pain._

"Love you too" said Sebastian, and gently kissed her on the lips. "And I can do that, yeah" he continued with a nod. "Did you want some of the painkillers that they gave you?"

 _No, I'm good. Can't take any more for a few hours._

"Okay, well let me know when you do want them" replied Sebastian, with a nod; and Mikki looked to him with a nod also; and the two of them watched the show, that Mikki was wanting to watch, until it was time for them to eat something; and then after watching television for a little longer after that, both went to bed and sleep, with Sebastian, making sure that Mikki was comfortable throughout the night and that she was not in any pain.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Monday morning; with most of the pain subsiding for her, Mikki was curled up next to Sebastian, when the alarm on the clock on Sebastian's bedside table went off and he gently reached over to turn it off and not to hurt Mikki at all who was lying against his pillow and her arms wrapped about his upper body; saw her move as he switched the alarm to silent.

"Hey morning" he said, looking to her with a smile as she also looked to him. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, as he placed a few kisses to her forehead; as Mikki shook her head.

"No, I'm fine" she replied. "All good" she continued with a smile to him as she gently kissed him on the lips. "I'm feeling okay to be honest"

"So no need for me to stay home today then?" asked Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a smile; and she in turn gave a laugh.

"None at all" she said, shaking her slightly. "Whilst I can feel my face is still a little swollen" she continued, as Sebastian gently kissed her on the lips; and commenting "But still so beautiful", as Mikki gave a small laugh. "My gums aren't as sore as they were yesterday"

"Okay, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "But at any time during the day you do start feeling pain, call me"

"You know I'm not going to do that" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "I can deal with a little pain" she continued, quickly kissing him. "And besides you need to be working, and not worrying about me all the time"

"I'm always going to worry about you" he replied with a smile to her also, and Mikki gave a nod. "Just like I also can't help but love you so much either"

"I love you so much too" said Mikki, with a smile. "And out of love" she continued. "I am telling you to get in the shower and get that great ass of yours to work" and quickly kissed him. "And I will go and make us something for breakfast"

"You're sure you don't want to join me in the shower?" asked Sebastian, looking to her with a cheeky grin. "Help me out a little" he said, taking her hand and lowering it down his body. "Not in such a rush this morning, since you don't have to be getting ready for work also" he continued with a smile and kissing her. "And I'm sure it will make us both feel better for the rest of the day"

"Whilst I'm sure that is something we can both maybe enjoy" replied Mikki, with a small smile to him. "I think also as well, that you are quite able to shower on your own" she continued with a small kiss to his lips. "And maybe tonight, if I'm feeling good; we might be able to do something else much more than a quickie in the shower"

"Okay, yeah" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Not doing anything since Friday morning" he continued kissing her gently. "I miss the closeness with you"

"Me too, you" replied Mikki, with a nod and started to move away from him a little. "Now out of bed, or otherwise you're going to be late for work"

"Okay, okay" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Love you babe"

"Love you too" said Mikki, with a smile to him as they both got out of bed; and Sebastian headed into the bathroom attached to their bedroom and Mikki headed out of their room and to the kitchen; and placed a pan on top of the cooktop and turned the gas on, before going to the fridge to get out some eggs and other ingredients need, to do scrambled eggs; being that it was soft enough for her to eat.

Making up the egg mixture and pouring it then into the frying pan which she'd being heating, she stirred around the mixture to break it up, so that it wouldn't set like an omelette and then started making coffee for Sebastian, since she still wasn't wanting to drink hot liquid; and instead opting for that of orange juice for herself.

Then turning back to the eggs to make sure that they were cooking okay and not burning, she placed an English muffin into the toaster; to then starting to make up the potato hash, before taking the eggs out from the frying pan and placing a little butter into the pan before putting the hash mixture into the pan to cook.

"Babe" said Sebastian, walking into the kitchen and giving a laugh; and Mikki turned to look at him. "I thought when you said breakfast, you meant like cereal and toast" he said, going over to her and placing the bottle of pills that he'd gotten from their bathroom that Mikki had got to take for the tooth extraction on to the counter. "Not like a full on breakfast as you got going on here"

"Well figure I can eat scrambled eggs this morning" she replied, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Because as much as I do like pudding and soup; it's getting to be a little in terms also of being over it as well"

"Okay, yeah but this is wow" said Sebastian, with a laugh and quickly kissed her.

"Hmm, yeah" said Mikki with a laugh also. "Coffee is made for you" she continued with a nod. "I'm going to hold off drinking hot still for a few days"

"Sure" replied Sebastian, with a smile and nod to her; as he took her arms from around his waist. "Orange juice, for you then"

"Yes, please" said Mikki, giving him a smile as she went back over to the pan and flipped the hash that she was cooking; and then took out the muffin from the toaster which were now also cooked. "And also as well, if you want to take a sandwich to work today for lunch" continued Mikki, as she put half the scrambled egg mixture to the plate with the two parts of the muffin on in; leaving the one with no muffin for her, before placing the now cooked hash also to the plate. "There is a heap of cold meats and lettuce and tomato, stuff like that in the fridge; since I got it at the start of the week for making lunches" she continued as she took the plates over to the table where they would sit to eat, just as Sebastian also walked over with his cup of coffee and also the juice for Mikki.

"Okay, yeah I'll make up one before I leave" replied Sebastian, with a nod to her. "And this looks amazing" he said, with a smile to her. "And also you're amazing too"

"Yes, well don't expect this every morning" said Mikki, with a laugh as she placed the plates to the table. "I'm just really hungry this morning, and that is why we have this"

"Believe me, I would have just been happy with cereal and toast" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her as they both sat. "But this is so good" he continued taking some of the egg and hash and going to eat it; and the two of them continued to talk over breakfast, before Sebastian headed to work for the day, with Mikki promising to call him later in the day and let her know how she was doing, pain wise; not that there was any need for him to be worrying, since she was now on theway to a fully recovery from the wisdom teeth surgery.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Not wanting to stay home all day, and sit around and do nothing; Mikki headed out after Sebastian left for work, once she had showered and replied to a few messages on Facebook, from those who were wanting to know if she was doing okay after the surgery; and headed to the local stores to grab some things after looking up a recipe online also, made the decision to make a fish pie with potato topping instead that of a pastry one, knowing that she would be able to eat it, due to it being of a soft consistency.

Having made the pie, and leaving it to chill in the fridge for cooking later than evening; she then decided to work on some of the things that she told Tom that she would look into whilst having the week off for recovery from surgery; and was in the midst of trying to understand the new tool building dynamics of the Sims 4 game, which she had downloaded to her old college laptop, so that her now normal use one wouldn't be filled up with the large game file; when the apartment door opened and Sebastian, walked inside.

"Hey sweetie" he said, seeing her sitting at the small table where they would normally eat; on her computer, and Mikki looking up to with a smile and replying "Hi, too you as well" as Sebastian put down his bag and keys near the door and walked over to her and took a seat at the table also.

"What you doing on your old laptop?" asked Sebastian, quickly kissing her on the lips ever so gently before looking to the screen.

"Umm recording a house build on the Sims 4" replied Mikki, looking to him with a small laugh. "I told Tom I would check some things out whilst I was recovering from the surgery" she continued. "And this was one of the things on the list, being that a lot of people are seemingly making a really big deal out of there being a new Sims game out"

"Hmm, I haven't played that in years" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he looked to the house that Mikki was building on screen. "I remember Jeremy got some of the Sims 2, I think it was when he was working at Game" he continued with a nod. "And I played it a few times; but found not having all the expansions made for it not being as fun as it could be"

"Well at the moment, it's just a base game" said Mikki, with a nod. "No expansions yet" she continued, as she stopped the recording of the build and then saved what she'd being doing. "And my honest review of it, is going to be that at the moment; it really sucks"

"Why does it suck?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh. "And is that going to be something that people will be agreeing with you on?"

"If they like the other Sims games, then yes they will agree" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "You can't build basements, which really sucks" she continued. "And also as well there is no toddler age group; a baby goes from being a baby to a child, there's no middle age there"

"Well that's pretty silly" said Sebastian, with a nod, as Mikki also gave a nod also. "Because isn't Sims touted as being a life simulation game" he continued with a laugh, as Mikki replied, "It is" allowing Sebastian to then continue speaking "So for them to not have that age group, doesn't make it very realistic"

"It doesn't" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "Although in saying that I only ever played the console versions before; never having gotten any of them on computer" continued Mikki as she exited the game once it had finished saving. "And I don't recall toddlers in that either"

"Well I'm sure your review will be true to what you think it should be" said Sebastian with a nod. "Considering there might be a lot of people thinking of purchasing this for Christmas gifts for people"

"Exactly that it will be" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "So how was work?"

"Work was fine" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a smile also. "I think the more important thing is" he continued, taking her hand and entwining their fingers together. "Is how are you?"

"I'm good" said Mikki, with a nod. "I took one of the pain killers around lunch time, 'cause I was feeling a bit sore in the jaw" she continued. "But apart from that I feel fine, and I even went out for a bit to grab some stuff to make a fish pie for tonight"

"That's okay for you to eat?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him with a nod.

"Totally fine" she replied. "The fish is soft and there isn't a pastry base or top for it; with it only instead being a mash potato topping" she continued, with a smile to him. "So it's perfectly okay for me to eat"

"Just don't want you hurting your gums that's all" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her and leaning over to kiss her quickly.

"I won't" she said, with a laugh. "And since I don't have to be putting that in the oven for at least another thirty or so minutes" she continued with a smile to him. "Maybe we can do what you were wanting to do this morning"

"What I was wanting to do?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh. "Don't deny you didn't totally want it as well"

"Didn't say I wasn't" replied Mikki, with a laugh also; and the two of them standing up from their seats, headed into their room for a while to have some time together; before Mikki put the dinner on that she'd prepared earlier, and they settled in together for the night.

* * *

 _End Note: Considering when this chapter is set, being Nov 2014; the Sims 4 had only just come out, and it was very basic. I didn't have it at that point, I got it after a few stuff packs and game packs had been released (and have all of them to present time now that have been released); but do know from research that there wasn't what Mikki is stating isn't in the game at that point. The things she is talking about were added in as patch updates; with toddlers not actually being an age group when I even got it, and it then coming in a free update for us.  
I should also mention that I am using the Sims 4 now as a predictor for me; since I get so bored trying to decide what each couple have in terms of children; and therefore are leaving it up to the Sims game for that assistance; and it does make for interesting game play as well also when sims who should hate one another, actually for real hate one another and start bashing each other up! (Blaine Sim and Seb Sim do not get along at all!)  
So if you haven't checked out Sims 4; then I suggest you at least give it a go, it is quite fun; and I also as well mod the hell out of my game as well, with fan made clothes, hair and other stuff as well as also mods to, like the very awesome Harry Potter mod, which gives you so much cool stuff and even the house traits for the Sims if you're wishing to play that way._

 _Anyway, I know I am soon getting to the awkward part of this story for me; and I will have to be breaking up Seb and Mikki; and it's not something I am looking forward to at all.  
But until the next chapter update, which should be soon; once I figure out the base of chapter plot line for it; thanks for reading and I will catch you all soon on another update._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and fave/follows since the last chapter update.  
_ _I am pretty much hating myself here for what I am doing, as I do know now how much I really want to keep Mikki and Sebastian together, but for the purposes of where this story goes, know that soon I have to break them up. And that is literally going to break me, as you will see in this chapter they very much clearly wanted that forever, long before Mikki left, with one another.  
_

 _Anyway, as always you know what to do at the end, and thanks for reading._

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 24:

After getting the all clear for her teeth and the way they'd healed after the surgery to remove her wisdom teeth; Mikki and Sebastian organized with both their parents, their plans for Christmas.

And with them having spent Thanksgiving with Mikki's family for the most of it; the plan for Christmas was to spend it with Sebastian's family, whilst going around to Mikki's parents on Christmas Eve and also that of the day after Christmas as well for lunch with them, since the main day would be spent at the Smythe's parental residence.

With Christmas Day being a Thursday; both Mikki and Sebastian, were finishing up work on the Friday before, allowing them both then a little time to spend with their families before the day of festivities also and to also as well use up some of the holiday leave that they had also accrued as well over the year too.

Sitting at her desk at work, on the Thursday before her last day of work for the year; Mikki was writing an email to someone who had been kind enough to help her during the year with that of research for some of the segments that she'd been a part of for the morning show in the capacity that she was involved with it, and wishing them a Merry Christmas and also a Happy New Year; when she saw Tom approach towards her and stop at her desk.

"When you have a minute, Mikki" he said, and she quickly looked up at him as she stopped her typing for a moment. "Can you come and see me in my office"

"Sure, I can do that" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I will just send this email and be right there"

"Okay, great" said Tom, giving her a quick smile and turning to head back towards his office, and Mikki quickly finished off the email before do a quick read over of it to make sure it all made sense and that there were no spelling or grammatical errors in it, before she hit send on it to get the email sent off.

Standing up and straightening out her skirt as she did, she headed to the location of Tom's office; and seeing the door ajar, but with him also in there talking with Jean and April, who were the hosts of the morning show; she lightly knocked on the door, and Tom looked to her gesturing her to come inside.

"Take a seat Mikki" he said, giving her a smile, and Mikki gave a nod; as she took the empty seat next to April, biting her lip ever so slightly as she did, a trait that she did when she was nervous about something; and Tom looked to her with a laugh. "Nothing to worry about Mikki" he said, looking to her. "In fact, I would like to think that this is something very positive"

"Okay, yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "I'm guessing something you need me doing then for tomorrow's show, being that is the final one for the year" she continued, with a nod. "Before we start back in January"

"Actually I was kind of hoping that you might consider taking up the role of co-host alongside Jean" said Tom; and Mikki looked to him and then April and Jean.

"But that's April job" she said, with a small laugh; and April gave a small little nod.

"It is, until tomorrow honey" she replied, and Mikki looked to the petite blonde who'd become very much that of a mentor to her over the last year or so at the tv station. "But I am moving back home to Chicago, and I have a job there; co-hosting their morning show" she continued with a smile. "And I do think you a the perfect fit for my replacement"

"Me" said Mikki, pointing to herself and then looking at the others who were in the office. "Be permanent morning show co host with Jean?"

"That's what we are hoping, Mikayla" replied Tom, with a nod; and Mikki looked him to with a small laugh. "I know it's quite sudden notice, but it's not like you're actually going to be doing the co hosting to next year" he continued, as Mikki gave a small nod. "But obviously with April's last show tomorrow, we want to be able to announce that you will be in the new year, the new one"

"I would love to do it" said Mikki, with a nod. "And thank you so much for trusting me with being the co host"

"I don't think there was anyone else we'd rather be asking" said Tom, with a laugh.

"Yeah, you kind of have a loyal following Mik" said Jean, with a laugh. "Especially if the comments to the show's Facebook page and all that are, after your segments"

"You really do" replied April, with a laugh as well. "And if your boyfriend's not careful now" she continued with a smile to her. "Well then you might be just getting a few marriage proposals"

"I don't think that's going to happen" said Mikki, giving a laugh also; as April shook her head.

"Oh honey" said April, with a smile to her. "I have had so many marriage proposals, it's just funny now"

"Hmm, only one guy I want to be asking me that question" replied Mikki, with a smile to the blonde. "And only one guy, I would ever contemplate saying yes too"

"Well he better ask soon" said Jean, with a laugh. "Cause April's right" he continued with a nod. "If guys know you're unattainable, then they are not going to be asking you"

"Tell that to Seb" replied Mikki, with a laugh also; and then along with April and Jean, and also Tom discussed what was going to be happening in the final show for the year tomorrow; where the change of co hosts would be announced.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After getting home, and doing what she needed to be doing, which included some washing before they spent the next week visiting both their parents; Mikki was making a start on the cheesy dumplings to go in to the beef stew which she already had cooking in the oven, when Sebastian got home from work.

"Hmm, hi" he said, as he opened the door of their apartment and looked over to where she was in the kitchen as he put down his bag near the door and took of his suit jacket and going to place it over the back of one of the arm chairs.

"Hi, to you as well" replied Mikki, looking up to him with a smile as she rolled some of the dumpling mix between her hands to form the round shapes for putting into the stew about twenty minutes before it would be finished.

"Smells amazing in here" said Sebastian, with a smile to her also; as he walked over to where she was and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and placed a kiss to her shoulder before trailing up her neck to her cheek, which resulted in giggles from Mikki.

"Beef hot pot" she replied, still giggling as Sebastian gave a small nod. "And just making up the dumplings for them now"

"Hmm, any reason why you're cooking one of the meals I love the most?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh.

"There may be a reason, yes" replied Mikki, with a small laugh; as she grabbed a wet cloth and wiped the mixture from the dumplings off her hands and then moving Sebastian's arms from around her waist turned to face him and placed her own arms around his shoulders and kissed him with a smile. "I actually got some really exciting news today"

"Exciting news?" asked Sebastian, looking to her as he once more wrapped his arms around Mikki's waist; and she in turn gave a nod.

"Yeah, something I wasn't at all expecting" said Mikki, with a slight laugh. "But I seriously cannot wait, because it's something I have wanted for so long"

"You're not pregnant are you?" asked Sebastian, looking to her with a smile and quickly placing a kiss to her forehead. "Because that would be kind of awesome"

"No, I'm not pregnant" replied Mikki, shaking her head and giving Sebastian a small smile. "And that, that wouldn't be a bad thing if I were, because it's something we both want" she continued, quickly kissing him to the lips, as Sebastian looked to her with a nod. "But this is actually to do with work"

"It wouldn't be bad at all, if you were pregnant" replied Sebastian, with his own smile to her. "Cause I do want that with you, one day" he continued with a nod; and Mikki gave her own nod and smile. "But since it's not obviously that, then something with work that is good"

"Yeah, it's definitely good" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "And as I said something I was not at all expecting"

"Okay, well come on tell me" said Sebastian, giving a laugh also. "The suspense is literally killing me here"

"I'm sure that's not true at all" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "And I do hope it won't actually kill you, when I tell you. Because I do love you alive" she continued with a smile as Sebastian gave a nod and quickly kissed her. "But April is leaving the morning show, her last broadcast is tomorrow and as from next year; the new co host with Jean, is going to be me"

"Seriously?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki gave a nod with a smile and laugh. "Babe, that's fantastic" he continued kissing her, which Mikki returned the two of them for a moment getting caught up it in with one another. "They would have been crazy not to have asked you to be the replacement for April"

"That's what Tom said" replied Mikki, with a small laugh. "As apparently, I do have quite a loyal following on the segments and stuff I already do for the show"

"I have to admit, I do if I'm not busy when I know the days you're going to be do something on the show" said Sebastian, with a laugh also. "Watch via my computer at work" he continued with a smile, as Mikki gave a laugh. "So now I'm going to be saying to Victor, I don't want clients between nine and eleven, since I do need to be watching my insanely gorgeous and talented girlfriend in her now co host role"

"You can record it here and watch it later" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I don't need you to be getting in trouble with your boss, because you're wanting to be sitting there for two hours watching me every day"

"Can't help it if I am madly in love with you" replied Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "And think that you're so amazing at what you do" he continued with a smile. "And it's also why a lot of other people really like you as well, because you're just so natural at what you do and there is nothing at all fake about you"

"Hmm, love you madly too" said Mikki with a smile to him and also quickly kissing her as well. "And I know being on a morning show, was not something I originally thought I would be doing upon getting my degree in broadcast journalism; but I have to admit I do like what I do"

"And that shows" said Sebastian, with a nod. "The comments I have seen on the show's Facebook page are anything to go by, people really do love you" continued Sebastian, giving her a smile. "And I think they're going to quite happy and thrilled to have you as replacement for April"

"I hope so" replied Mikki, giving a small sigh. "I have some rather big shoes to be filling, as April has done the show for about four years, so she also does have a really loyal following too"

"You will be fine" said Sebastian, giving her a small smile and kiss to the lips. "Tom won't let you crash out, and Jean definitely won't either" he continued shaking his head. "They asked you because you are truly amazing and they would have been crazy not to have"

"I guess" said Mikki, with a nod. "Just a little nervous that's all" she said with a small laugh. "And what makes it worse is after tomorrow, I have three weeks then for those nerves to get a lot worse"

"I think I know plenty of ways to make you not nervous" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her as Mikki laughed.

"I'm sure you do" she replied, quickly kissing him to the lips. "Now, let me finish off these dumplings for adding into the beef stew" she continued as Sebastian, gave a nod. "And then maybe you can give me a quick demonstration of one of these techniques to keep my nerves at bay"

"I think I can do that" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and quickly kissed her. "Come to our bedroom when you're done here" he continued with a smile as he took his arms from around Mikki's waist and she took her arms from where they were around his shoulders, whilst giving a nod.

"I can do that" said Mikki, with a smile as she turned back to the bench to continue rolling out the remaining dumplings, as Sebastian walked off to their bedroom with a nod and smile; and quickly finishing off what she was needing to do for their dinner and placing the now made dumplings into the stew that was already in the over, headed into her and Sebastian's room to see what plans he had for keeping her nerves at bay over the time the morning show would be off the air for the holiday period, and until she became that of the new co host of the show.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having finished up work the previous week, and spent the weekend along with Monday also, having some time to themselves; on Tuesday heading to Sebastian's parents place where they were going to be spending Christmas, they detoured on the way to the airport in Columbia, to pick up Jeremy, Karen and Nathan, who were flying in from Alabama.

Waiting for the three of them to disembark from the plane, with it having landed and the two of them waiting near baggage claim; they saw the bags from that of the flight starting to come around; however there was as of yet no sign of those who they were waiting for to emerge from the flight, even though others had already gotten to the baggage claim area and were starting to collect their bags.

"Are we sure they got on the flight?" asked Mikki, looking to Sebastian with a laugh. "And that they haven't missed it"

"I'm sure if they had missed it, that Jere would have sent me a message" said Sebastian, getting his cell phone out from him jeans pocket, the one that didn't have a hold of one of Mikki's hand; and unlocking it to look at it. "Nope nothing from him" he continued shaking his head. "They're obviously just taking their sweet ass time getting off the plane"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh; as she saw Jeremy and Karen along with Nathan heading towards them. "They were just being slow" she continued, with a nod as she looked to them and giving the two of them a wave; one which Jeremy returned quickly; however Karen didn't as she was trying to settle an obvious fussing Nathan in her arms. "Or seem to be more so having problems with Nath"

"Hmm, I see them too" said Sebastian, with a nod; as he and Mikki moved a little over towards where Jeremy and Karen were coming through from, so they didn't have to weave as much through that of the other people waiting to collect people; the two of them looking to the other couple. "You looked stressed" chuckled Sebastian. "Everything okay?"

"It's fine" replied Jeremy, with a small nod. "Nath, just didn't like the take off and landings much" he continued, quickly looking to his son who was in Karen's arm quite loudly crying. "And there was an older couple on the plane, who kept telling us to keep Nath quiet" he said, with a small sigh. "Which in turn upset him more and then upset Kae too, because we couldn't really do much about him crying at that those times"

"Well that couple should have minded their own business" said Mikki, with a nod; and looking to Jeremy and then Karen, who looked to her with a small nod also. "I hate the take off and landings myself" she continued, as she reached out to Nathan and stroked down that of the ten month old boys cheek, which was tear stained from his crying. "So I can't even begin to imagine how that made Nath feel"

"Yeah it's not like he can chew gum or anything like that to stop that pressure either" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "So really that older couple should have just minded their own business and shut up"

"They should have" said Karen, with a nod; as Nathan's sobbing started to lessen, with him now looking at both Mikki and Sebastian. "You remember Uncle Seb and Aunt Mikki?" she asked, looking to her son with a smile, and Nathan looked to her, before holding out his arms to Mikki. "Yeah, you want to go and say hi"

"Definitely want to say hi" said Mikki, with a smile as Karen passed Nathan over to her; and Mikki kissed him on his still slightly damp face from tears. "Look at how handsome you're getting, huh?" she continued with a laugh; as the others gave a laugh also. "Pity, you're starting to look a little bit like your Dad though"

"Hey, shut up" said Jeremy, with a laugh; tapping her on the shoulder and Mikki turned and looked to him with a smile. "There is nothing wrong with my kid"

"Yeah, cause he takes more after Karen" said Sebastian, with a laugh; and Jeremy looked to his younger brother with a frown. "Come on let's leave Kae and Mik to talk" he said, with a nod. "And we go and grab your bags before they think they are unclaimed"

"Sure, yeah" replied Jeremy, with a nod; and looked to Karen and Mikki. "Wait for us here"

"Won't move at all" said Karen, with a laugh; as Jeremy and Sebastian headed over to the baggage claim to grab the bags that they needed to grab.

"So apart from the little upset on take off and landing" said Mikki, looking to Karen as she lightly bounced Nathan on her hip to keep him from fussing. "It was all okay"

"It was" replied Karen, with a nod. "Jere actually fell asleep" she continued with a laugh. "And Nath was pretty fascinated with the clouds, since I was seated near the window with him and he was loving looking at them"

"I love the clouds too" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I always thought when I was younger that I would see a Care Bear maybe"

"Did you ever see one?" asked Karen, with a laugh and Mikki shook her head.

"No of course not" she replied, with a smile to her quasi sister in law. "Cause they're not at all real" she continued with a laugh. "But I did like to imagine maybe just somehow they could have been, and I may see one"

"Yeah, I loved My Little Pony growing up" replied Karen, with a laugh. "And I wanted my parents to get me a colored pony" she continued, with a smile. "And I was really upset when they told me they weren't able to, because in real life ponies weren't actually colored purple and pink"

"You were heartbroken, huh?" asked Mikki, with a small laugh; and Karen gave a laugh also.

"Very much so" she replied. "That and finding out that animals couldn't actually talk" she continued shaking her head. "I was truly upset"

"Why do we make kids believe such silly stuff" said Mikki, with a laugh; as Jeremy and Sebastian headed back over towards them with the bags that had been bought to South Carolina.

"Probably because it's fun for adults to imagine what could be" said Karen, with a smile and laugh. "And because, you being a writer and a great lover of reading, would know" she continued. "Imagination is fun"

"That is true" said Mikki, with a nod; and then looked to Sebastian and Jeremy. "So we're ready to head to Spartanburg?" she asked, as Sebastian looked at her gave a nod.

"We are, yeah" he replied; as the four of them started walking. "And Jere was a little concerned as to how we were going to have Nath in the car" he continued with a laugh. "But told him we go that covered"

"Hmm, we do have a car seat, yes" replied Mikki, with a nod; as Jeremy looked to her with a laugh.

"And is there something that you and my little brother need to be telling us there, Mouse?" he asked with a smile to her. "As to why you'd possibly have a car seat for a baby and child" he continued. "When you don't actually have said child"

"What you think I'm pregnant?" asked Mikki, with a laugh; and Jeremy looked to her with a small nod; and then looked to Karen. "Tell me you're not thinking that as well?" he asked, his wife; and Karen looked to him with a laugh.

"Jeremy" she said, shaking her head. "Mik bought the car seat at the Black Friday sales, after she and Seb said they would look after Savannah for that weekend for Brooke and Dylan" she continued, with a laugh. "It just meant that they weren't having to borrow one from your parents or even Bee and Dyl; and it makes a lot of sense too when they also sometimes now will pick us up from the airport too, that they have one"

"Hmmm" replied Jeremy, looking to his wife; and then to Mikki and Sebastian. "It is one less thing that they will need to be buying when they finally do have a kid then" he continued with a laugh; and then looked to Mikki. "But you're absolutely sure, there isn't anything you and Seb want to tell us"

"Considering I just had my wisdom teeth out not even a month ago" said Mikki, with a laugh; as they exited the airport and started towards where Sebastian, had parked his car. "I don't think I would have been agreeing to going under anaesthetic if I were possibly pregnant"

"And Mik is definitely not pregnant" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I think I would know if she were"

"Well, just get to it will you" said Jeremy, with a laugh. "The two of you have been together longer, than Kae and I" he continued, shaking his head and looking at the two of them. "And we're married with a now ten month old, and you are neither married or with a child"

"Yeah, well hopefully maybe soon" said Mikki, with a laugh and looked to Sebastian. "If someone gets their ass into gear and asks me to marry them"

"Seriously Seb" said Karen, with a laugh and smile to her brother in law. "You got to do it soon" she said, with a quick smile to Mikki. "Because I want Mikki to actually be my sister in law for real, and not just something of a sort of one"

"Exactly, get on it Bash" said Jeremy, with a laugh; and Sebastian looked to his brother with a quick nod and then a smile to both Mikki and Karen, before they headed to his car to head to the Smythe residence in Spartanburg.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having gone around to Mikki's parents house the night before, and spending the evening there; before returning to Sebastian's parents where they were going to be spending Christmas Day.  
Mikki along with Karen who was also staying at the house, along with Brooke; who'd arrived in Spartanburg yesterday with Dylan and Savannah, were in the kitchen helping Abby with the preparation of their Christmas lunch.

"I think that sounds so nice" said Karen, as Brooke finished telling her about the recent little vacation of sorts that her and Dylan had taken to Las Vegas. "Not that I don't adore Nath" she continued, shaking her head. "Just it would be nice to have a little break away, just Jere and I"

"Well sweetheart, you always know that any of us will gladly look after him for a day or two whilst you and Jeremy have some time away" said Abby, looking to his daughter in law. "Just the two of you"

"I know that" replied Karen, looking to her with a nod and smile. "But it's a little unfair to come and ask you to come out to Alabama for that" she continued with a sigh. "And it's also a long trip for us to come here all the time"

"Well how long do you and Jeremy have off over Christmas break then?" asked Mikki, looking to her as she pricked the potatoes before they went into the oven for roasting, after they'd being lightly boiled. "Can't you have a few days just the two of you, and let one of us here look after Nath for a few days for you"

"Jere doesn't go back to work until the January twelve" replied Karen, looking to her. "I start back on the fifteenth, so we do have some time" she continued. "But it's more of a case we've booked our flights to go back to Alabama on the second of January"

"I'm sure they're easily able to be changed" said Brooke, looking to her sister in law with a nod. "And whilst you might struggle to find places that aren't booked out this time of year" she continued. "I'm sure it's not impossible"

"Bee's right" said Mikki, with a nod also. "So maybe talk with Jere, and see what he thinks of extending your stay here; and then going somewhere just the two of you" continued Mikki. "And letting Seb and I look after Nath for a few days"

"Or even Dyl and I" said Brooke, with a nod. "We could do that as well" she continued, with a smile to Karen. "I know how important it is to have time away just you and that person that you vowed to spend the rest of your life with"

"And you know that I will more than happy also have my grandson here as well" said Abby, with a laugh. "If you and my boy, think you need to have some time just the two of you, sweetheart" she continued. "Then please consider what we're saying here"

"I will" replied Karen, with a nod. "Thank you" she said with a smile, to the three of them; and they continued to get that of the Christmas lunch ready for the rest of those who were also in the house that year to eat over the festive period.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Managing to change their flights to the week later, and also organizing to go to Atlanta for a week in the first week of January; Jeremy and Karen entrusted that of Sebastian and Mikki to look after Nathan, since Mikki wasn't going to be heading back to work to the week after; and also as Jeremy had called letting them look after their son, giving them a whole lot of practice at being parents and not just babysitting for that of a few day, but rather more so a week since he and Karen hadn't had the opportunity to have any days off from being parents since Nathan, had been born; with them living too far away from both sets of their parents from where they'd both grown up.

Seated in the living room of their apartment on the Thursday evening, with Jeremy and Karen due back the next day; they had the television on at a low volume, whilst Sebastian sat with Nathan in his arms, giving him a bottle before they attempted to put him into the bassinet, that they had borrowed from Abby and Henry, along with the other things that they didn't have for looking after a baby, since they didn't have any children of their own; for the duration of the little boy's stay with them, the two of them were actually both quite enjoying having the little boy to dote over.

"So it's okay for you to finish work tomorrow at around two?" asked Mikki, as she picked up her phone from the arm of the sofa where it was resting and quickly looked to it to see what time it currently was.

"Yeah, Victor has said that is fine" he replied, with a nod, looking to his girlfriend and then back to his nephew in his arms who was happily drinking from the bottle and also slowly drifting off to sleep as well. "And then after we have dropped this little guy off at Karen's parents" continued Sebastian, with a smile as he looked to his nephew. "We will go around to my parents, drop their stuff off that we borrowed from them and then also spend the night there"

"Uh huh" said Mikki, with a quick nod, as she unlocked her phone and went into the camera on it, and quickly took a picture of Sebastian with Nathan, before saving it to her gallery.

"Are you taking pictures of me?" he asked, looking to her with a laugh; and Mikki in turned looked to her boyfriend of nearly six years with a smile.

"Maybe" she replied, with a small laugh. "Cause it's just too damn cute, you with Nath there; not too" she continued, with a smile, as her phone chimed and she saw a text message come through.

 **Hey Mik, just reminding you; meeting with me and also Tom tmrw morning for what's happening Monday morning on show. See you at 10.**

"Crap" muttered Mikki, as she hit reply on the message and went to start typing.

"Everything okay?" asked Sebastian, looking to her and Mikki gave out a small hum of "Mmm" as she started to type. "Is your phone playing up"

"No, my phone is fine" she replied, quickly looking up to him. "I'm not the one who decided to drop there's into the toilet" she continued with a smile, as Sebastian gave a laugh.

"It fell from my pocket" he replied, shaking his head. "Not my fault"

"Yeah it was" said Mikki, with a laugh. "For taking phone into the toilet area with you in the first place" she continued, as she turned back to her phone. "And as for what problem is, I totally forgot that I was meant to be meeting with Jean and also Tom tomorrow morning to discuss stuff for the morning show when we go back to it on Monday"

"You didn't realize at the time when you said you would do this" said Sebastian, looking to his girlfriend, as she sent the message off. "That we would be looking after Nath"

"I did not, no" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "And obviously you can't be taking Nath into work with you" she continued, with a small sigh and moved a little closer over to Sebastian, on the sofa and looked to the little boy in his arms. "So I just got to hope that Tom and Jean are okay with me taking Nath into my work, and having him there whilst we talk"

"I don't think they would mind" said Sebastian, looking to her quickly and shaking his head; before looking to Nathan and seeing that he'd almost all finished the bottle and didn't seem to be sucking anymore, as he was almost on the verge of being fully asleep. "They both have kids, so I'm sure they'd be okay with it"

"I hope so" replied Mikki, with a small nod. "I just don't want to be stuffing up this morning show thing for me" she continued as she gently stroked that of Nathan's forehead and brushing away some of the hair that was falling over towards his eyes. "Before it's even really started"

"And you won't" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and placing a quick kiss to her lips. "I think one of the things that people love about you" he continued. "Especially that of those you work with, is how caring, honest and open you are about things"

"I guess, yeah" replied Mikki, with a sigh. "And I think this little man is ready for sleep"

"Uh huh" said Sebastian, looking to his nephew in his arms for a moment and then back to Mikki. "And as for the other thing" he continued with a smile. "I don't just think what I said is true; I know what I said is true, and that is one of the many, many things that I love about you and why for almost the last six years, I have been so in love with you"

"Hmm, I love you too" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And I can't believe that it's been six years almost" she remarked, shaking her head with a laugh. "I mean, it's crazy to think we've been together that long"

"Yeah and so one of my brothers in particular keeps telling me" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "We've been together longer than him and his wife"

"Gee, now who would that be?" asked Mikki, with a laugh also; as Sebastian stood from the sofa, and gave a smile to her.

"No clue" he replied, shaking his head. "I'm just going to go and see if Nath will go down"

"Sure babe" replied Mikki, with a nod, as Sebastian headed to their room where they'd set up the bassinet that he'd been sleeping in, since they'd being looking after him.

Looking back to the her phone which she still had resting on her lap; she went into the photo gallery on it and into the photo she'd just taken of Sebastian, with Nathan; and smiled as she went to upload it to Facebook, aiming to tag Sebastian in it; when her phone chimed again and she saw a reply from Jean had come through.

 **No dramas, Mik. I'm sure Tom won't mind you bringing him along. See you both in the morning! J ;)**

Quickly typing back a reply, she just finished sending it as Sebastian came out from their bedroom and sat back on the sofa, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in close to that of himself, before placing a kiss to her forehead, and commenting. "Nath, is out like a light"

"Hmm" replied Mikki, with a nod and looking to him. "That's good" she continued as she rested against her boyfriend with a small sigh. "And I got a message back from Jean, and he said it's totally fine if I bring Nath with me tomorrow morning"

"See nothing to worry about" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh also as Mikki curled more up on the sofa and into that of his embrace. "And I'm sure all of them at your work will dote on Nathan"

"I'm sure too" said Mikki, with a small nod. "But it just also means as well, I will get asked the question by many of them" she continued with a little laugh. "When are you and your guy going to start having kids, Mik?"

"Nothing to stop us from maybe starting to try" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile; and Mikki in turn looked to him also. "If that is something you think you could want"

"Of course I want to have babies with you" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him; as Sebastian gave a nod with a smile. "But there is just one thing I want a little more; and I think you know what that thing is"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Are you still scared your dad might kill me, if we were to before the other thing?"

"Not just my dad" replied Mikki, shaking her head with a smile. "But also your dad as well"

"Hmm" said Sebastian, with a nod. "I still can't believe" he continued with a laugh. "That they thought when we wanted to talk to them at the end of our sophomore year, that it was because I'd gotten you pregnant"

"I know" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Although it's not like it would have been a bad thing and we wouldn't have made it work" and she quickly kissed him. "Or how if we were to by some chance have a baby whenever we do, that we won't make it work then either" she said with a smile. "Because if there is one thing I know more than anything, is that I want that with you"

"Same me with you" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "And I really hope that they are as well settled babies and such, as our niece and nephew are"

"Technically only your niece and nephew" remarked Mikki, with a little laugh; as Sebastian shook his head.

"You know Dyl and Jere have never seen you as not being Aunty Mikki" he said, quickly kissing her. "You've always been that, and you are always going to be that"

"I know, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And I do love that they see me as that with their children"

"Hmm me too" said Sebastian, with a small sigh. "I couldn't imagine being with someone that my family didn't love also, because then that would be all kinds of awkward and uncomfortable"

"It would be" replied Mikki, looking to him and placing a small kiss to his lips. "And you don't have to even think about what life without me would be like" she continued shaking her head. "Because I am yours forever"

"I'm yours too" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and quickly kissed her; as Mikki pulled away stifling that of yawn. "Okay, I think we need sleep" he laughed, and kissed her once more as Mikki gave a nod. "This whole parenting thing, it's exhausting"

"Yeah it is" replied Mikki, with a laugh as they unentangled themselves from one another. "But I do think we will have no problems when we do have our own children" she smiled to that of her long term boyfriend. "We've certainly had more than enough practice"

"That we have" said Sebastian, with a nod; and with him quickly turning the television off, the two of them headed off to bed, to get some sleep; both of them hoping that maybe one day it would be more than just the two of them.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

The next day, after having gone into her meeting with Tom and Jean in the morning; both of them being okay with Nathan being present, and Tom in particular whose children were now grown up, including that of Jessie who worked on the reception desk at the television station, he did in a roundabout way pose the question to Mikki, as to if she might be soon having children of her own; and it not being something that she could fully give him the answer to. Although the one thing that Tom did go to reassure her of, was that if that were to happen her position on the morning show would be safe and that she would have nothing to worry about there in regards to it.

Having gotten back to her and Sebastian's apartment, a little before midday; she fed Nathan his lunch and also had something herself, before she got started on packing up most of the stuff they were needing to take back to Henry and Abby's house when they also took Nathan around to Karen's parents, where they were going to be staying before flying back to Alabama the next day.

Lying on the floor with Nathan, who was in turn lying on the Play Gym mat, she was helping him to place blocks into the jumbo shape sorter that was shaped like an elephant; as the door to the apartment opened and Sebastian walked inside.

"Hi" he said, with a smile, as Mikki looked up to him with a smile of her own; as he placed the bag he would take to work with him by the door. "Looks like you two are having fun here"

"Hmm, hi" said Mikki, as Sebastian got down on to the floor next to her, placing a quick kiss to her lips. "And we are having fun" she continued with a nod. "We're just killing some time waiting for you to get here"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh; and looked to Nathan, who in turn held out one of the shapes that he was to put inside the elephant out to him. "That for me?" asked Sebastian, taking it with a smile as Nathan picked up another shape that was on the ground, and holding it out to him also, and Sebastian gave a laugh as did Mikki. "How about we put this one, here" he said with a nod to his nephew and pointed to the corresponding hole in the toy; and Nathan put that shape through it and then looked to Sebastian, with a toothy grin. "Good job, so much smarter than your dad"

"Seb" said Mikki, lightly tapping him and he looked to her with a laugh. "That's a horrible thing to tell Nathan, about Jere"

"He doesn't get what I mean" replied Sebastian, shaking his head, and handing the other shape Nathan had given him back to him; and pointing to where it would go in the toy. "And besides I'm just joking"

"Yeah, I often wonder with you and him" said Mikki, shaking her head also. "You and him and your little insults, all the time" she continued. "You sure you don't secretly hate him and just have never said it"

"Of course I hate him" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "He's my older annoying brother who gave me condoms my freshman year of high school and tried to always embarrass me in front of girlfriends" he continued, shaking his head, and Mikki gave a laugh. "But I also do love the jerk as well, and can't imagine him not being around"

"Yep, exactly" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Just like how I sometimes still loathe Kitty"

"Uh huh" said Sebastian, with a smile as Nathan, crawled over towards Mikki and pointed to the elephant shape sorter which now had all the shapes in it. "I think he wants them out again, to play with"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she picked up the shape sorter and took it apart to take the shapes out for Nathan to put back in again. "So I have pretty much all the stuff we need to be taking back to your parents and also to Kae and Jere, packed" she said quickly looking to Sebastian, as she emptied out the sorter. "And all need to do is put it down in your car and then we can head out to Spartanburg"

"Sure, yeah okay" said Sebastian, with a nod to her. "Does that then mean that I can have my car back next week?" he asked with a laugh; and Mikki in turn laughed also.

"Maybe" she replied, with a quick smile to him. "But I must say I have gotten to quite like driving your car all this week"

"And here you thought us getting a car that big was silly" said Sebastian, with a smile also as Mikki gave a laugh.

"Yeah, I know otherwise now" she said, with a nod. "Now, you go and get changed" she said with a smile to Sebastian and quickly kissed him. "So we can then get driving, as I kind of already told Lizzie as well when she saw that photo of you that I took last night and uploaded it to Facebook, that we would quickly stop by her cafe and grab some gingerbread so that Jeremy and Karen can take some back with them to Alabama"

"Jere is going to love that" said Sebastian, with a nod; as Mikki also nodded, knowing that almost everyone who she knew adored that of the gingerbread Lizzie would make. "And maybe we can also stop by your parents place as well, if they're home" he continued. "Let them see Nath for a bit, I'm sure Jere and Kae won't mind them having a few cuddles with him"

"I'm sure they won't" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "And it's as close as my parents are going to get to have baby cuddles for at least the time being"

"Hmmm, well hopefully it won't be that long we keep them waiting" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her and quickly kissed her. "I'm just going to go and change"

"Sure, we will be right here, still playing" said Mikki, with a smile to him also as he stood up to head into their bedroom. "We can then head off when you're good to leave"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, as he walked to their bedroom to change clothes; before they packed up his car with the stuff that they needed to be taking back to Spartanburg, before leaving their apartment and detouring quickly via Greer, to see Lizzie and also Mikki's parents; before returning Nathan to Jeremy and Karen, and then going to spend the night with Sebastian's parents.

* * *

 _End Note: Now you can see why I hate me; because I know in my heart that Seb and Mikki definitely wanted that forever together, and the whole marriage and children thing before they 'stupidly' broke up for Mikki's job._

 _Next chapter, I am going to have then spend a little time apart; and that for them really should be a clue as to that they don't work well without one another - so why they go on to split up, is just silly. But of course I never planned for Seb to be more than just a throw away name as her ex, and didn't think any more of it when I said it, until I wrote him in to one chapter of EYL!_

 _Anyway, as always; thanks for reading and I will catch you all again soon._

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Still on a roll, of an update of at least one story per week - and I know this one was just updated last week, but I was on such a roll with it, that I thought might as well post it to keep it going with that of the weekly updates._

 _So this is quite a long chapter; and it is really establishing why it's just ludricious that Mikki and Sebastian broke up like they did, for that of Mikki's job in San Fran when she gets that; because clearly they saw a forever with one another, and as you will see in later chapters, whilst they did maybe try and love someone else...they are never going to be able to with that of the love they clearly share for each other, being that of it for them.  
_

 _This chapter, does also establish a few characters we already know into the verse as such; and does also connect later on into two other stories, one being the now written and stopped now, Everywhere You Look; and another which is going to be a short that I will later on definitely be writing about that relationship, and also the ones that come after it too for both those people.  
As always all characters belong to me, unless otherwise stated - and the character of Harls (or rather Harlow as she is actually called) belongs to AriesBalorPrincess, who has given me full permission to use her in this chapter (as well as the other story for which she appears in). All characters you recognize from Glee, don't belong to me and I am just having a little fun with them._

 _So as always, thanks for reading; and you all know what to do at the end._

 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 25:

February 2015; with Sebastian having been working since he passed his exams in August, at the law firm where he'd done his internship; Robbie also now found himself working at that law firm also, when the one he had done his internship with, and where he had been since passing his exams worked, needed to restructure before the new year; and he was the one who ultimately found himself then looking for that of another job.  
Interviewing with Victor, and Michael who was one of the senior lawyers in the firm; Robbie then got a job, working in real estate law at the same firm; that his best friend and also girlfriend worked at, something also which for Victor, as the boss of said law firm liked; as he was very fond of developing a family like relationship with that of his co workers.

Towards the start of January, and with them returning to work after the short Christmas break; Victor informed them, along with Michael and the other couple of lawyers that also worked there, that if they were wanting to, they were this year able to go to the Legaltech conference held in New York, over three days in early February; and both keen to actually be able to go to a conference as lawyers and not this time as students, like they had done when they'd be studying, and really only being able to attend that of local ones nearby, they both said yes to the opportunity to go along for the three days; even though it did mean that for those three days that they'd be away from each of their girlfriends.

Driving Sebastian, to the airport on Thursday morning before she headed into work, with all of them from the office who were going to be boarding, just before six in the morning; after stopping to have a coffee and something to eat at one of the little cafes in the airport, Mikki headed over with Sebastian, after they'd met up with the others that were also going to the conference and they'd checked in any baggage they needed to be checking in, to say bye to him for the two and a half days that he wasn't going to be home.

"I'll call you when we land" said Sebastian, as he placed his small carry on bag with his laptop in it, to the ground and wrapped his arms around Mikki.

"Okay, yeah" replied Mikki, with a small nod. "But maybe just send me a text, since I won't be able to answer it as will be on air"

"Sure okay" sighed Sebastian, as he rested his forehead to that of his girlfriend's. "I'll call you the first break I get then" he continued placing a small kiss to her lips and Mikki gave a small nod. "I love you"

"Love you too" replied Mikki, with a small smile and kissed him also. "And I know this is something good for you to be going to" she continued letting out a small sigh. "But also as well, going to be hard not having you home tonight and tomorrow night"

"Hmm" said Sebastian, with a small nod. "Haven't spent a night apart since we moved in to our apartment, just before senior year"

"No we have not" replied Mikki, as Sebastian kissed her; and Mikki let it deepen between them, not caring at all where they were, just instead them both needing to be as close as they could in that moment with one another. "And we might have gone to bed mad, sometimes with one another" said Sebastian, as he being the first one to break away from the kiss and giving a small laugh. "But never since then have I not had you close by me at night"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a small smile to him. "And it's only been one time when I've been mad at you, that I didn't want you hugging me in bed"

"I don't know about that" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "You may have been mad at me, but you still somehow over the course of the night" he continued, with a smile and quickly kissed her. "Ended up in my arms"

"That's because there is no other place in the world that I want to be" she said, with a smile to him as well; and ran her hands up over his back and across his shoulders and then down his arms. "Feel so safe when you hug me"

"Same here" sighed Sebastian, as Mikki kissed him and once again them both deepening the kiss between them both; Sebastian not wanting to go and Mikki not wanting him to go either.

"Okay Romeo" chuckled Michael, as he walked over to where they were; he also too going over to the conference in New York. "Time to say good bye to the little woman, and get your ass on that plane", and breaking away from his kiss with Mikki, turned to look at the older guy who'd mentored him when he was still doing his internship, and now also had become a good friend of his as well.

"Yeah, okay" said Sebastian, with a nod; and then looked back to Mikki. "So I will definitely text you when I land" he said, as Mikki gave a nod and quickly kissed him. "And call when it's lunch"

"Okay, I'll talk with you then" replied Mikki, with a small smile to him and let out also a little sigh as well. "I love you"

"Love you too, always" replied Sebastian, placing a small kiss to her lips as he took his arms from around her waist; and as Robbie who was also going on the conference walked over to him, holding that of Ellie's hand, who'd driven him to the airport that morning also.

"Don't worry Mik" said Robbie, looking to him with a smile. "I'll make sure he doesn't pine over you too much" he chuckled, as Ellie also gave a laugh too. "But he's going to be so busy, I'm sure of it, that he won't even think of you that much"

"Not true at all" replied Sebastian, shaking his head and taking Mikki's hand and lightly squeezing it. "Mikki is never far from my thoughts at all"

"You from mine either" said Mikki, looking to Sebastian with a smile and placing a small kiss to his cheek. "Now get going" she said as she also gave his hand a light squeeze. "Otherwise you're going to be missing the flight to New York"

"'kay, I'll see you at three o'clock on Saturday" said Sebastian, with a smile to her.

"See you then" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Love you"

"Love you as well" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her once more; before heading over to where the flight was boarding from with Robbie, who also said his goodbyes to Ellie, before they left.

"So" said Ellie, linking her arm with that of her best friends as they went to head out of the airport and to both their works. "Boyfriend free for two nights, huh" she laughed as Mikki gave a small sigh. "And something you're clearly not at all use too either"

"No I am not" replied Mikki shaking her head, as they walked to their cars. "Not use to Seb not coming home every night" she continued as she got her car keys from her bag. "So it's going to be very weird"

"Well, how about tomorrow night" said Ellie, looking to her friend as she also got her car keys from her handbag as they neared both their cars. "We have a girl's night" she said with a smile. "It will be just like college, before boyfriends"

"Sure sounds fun" replied Mikki, with a nod. "We can just hang out, eat chinese and watch really bad sappy movies" laughed Mikki. "And you can crash for the night in the spare room, since I'm sure we can probably drink at least two bottles of wine also"

"Sounds like a plan" said Ellie, with a nod. "I'll be at your place at about six" she continued, as Mikki in turn nodded her head. "And we can order then what we were wanting"

"Okay, yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile to her best friend since that of college. "I will see you then"

"Yep" said Ellie, with her own smile; and then gave a laugh as she looked to Mikki. "It's only two nights" she said, knowing how hard a time Mikki was going to have with dealing with Sebastian not being home for those said two nights. "He'll be back before you even know it, and then you will be back to being Mikki and Seb; disgustingly cute and so very clingy with one another"

"We're not that bad" said Mikki, with a laugh as Ellie looked to her and shook her head.

"Oh really you are" she replied, with a smile to her. "You've been like that ever since you two started seriously dating, which was like after the second date" she continued with a laugh. "But it's sweet to see, even though sometimes it's almost enough to make you sick with how sweet the two of you are with one another"

"Hmm, just don't see myself not ever being with Seb" said Mikki, with a small smile to her. "And this is definitely going to be a challenge for these two nights, and being apart"

"Yeah" replied Ellie, with a nod, as Mikki unlocked her car. "I'll talk with you later"

"Sure Ell" said Mikki, looking to her friend with a nod as she opened her car door. "Talk to you soon"

"Uh huh" replied Ellie as she walked over to her car parked nearby; and getting into that of her own car, Mikki then headed to her work to get a start on some stuff for the morning show, since she was ultimately that day going to be in there a little earlier than that of her normal time.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Thursday evening, having gotten home and making herself a small stir fry; and finding it very strange indeed eating on her own; Mikki was sitting on the sofa, talking with Marley over Facebook, whilst a Hallmark movie played on the television, one for that of the 'Countdown to Valentine's Day'.

 ** _Admit you love these movies, Keeks!_** Came the message back from Marley, and looking to it Mikki gave a small laugh.

 _They are always all the same though; girl and guy live happily ever after. It's kind of nauseating!_ she typed back, and flicked over to her eBay page where she was currently bidding on some books that she was interested in reading, and heard her computer ping once more indicating that of a message had come through.

 ** _So it's basically you and Seb then! LOL! ;)_** and giving a laugh, Mikki typed back her reply.

 _For it to be, Seb and I; it would be rather boring. And even now if I were to write something about how girl can't live without said boy, for a little over two days; that would also be very boring._ Going to hit enter on the message to send to her sister over in California, she was stopped when her phone that was next to her on the sofa started to ring; and she saw from the caller id, that it was Sebastian calling her.

"Hey sweetie" said Mikki, picking up the phone from the sofa and answering it; and quickly cradling it in the crook of her neck.

"Yeah, hey" replied Sebastian, as Mikki quickly continued to type to Marley. _Seb's called, so will talk with you later. Love you lil' sis...miss you heaps! Hopefully see you soon! xxx_ "What you doing?"

"Umm, just talking with Marls over Facebook" she replied, as she hit enter on the message and then moved her laptop to the coffee table, not bothering to shut the lid down just yet. "What about you?"

"Just got back from dinner, with the guys from work" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "Got to meet Will, Victor's son; and he's really nice" he continued, as Mikki sat back on the sofa and leaned into the plushness of it; grabbing her phone now to hold in her hand at her ear. "And now just back up in the room that am sharing for the two nights with Robbie, and watching my ass of a friend making gagging noises, as I am talking with you"

"Tell him to ring his own girlfriend" replied Mikki, with a laugh; as she heard Sebastian quickly tell Robbie what she said, and heard that of a laugh from him as well. "So how's the conference so far?"

"It's good, learning a lot of things" replied Sebastian. "And making connections as well, which is always good too"

"That is definitely good" said Mikki, as she saw that a new message from Marley had come up on Facebook, and she mentally reminded herself to check that out later.

"What about you?" asked Sebastian, on the other end. "How was your day?"

"It was pretty much the same as normal" replied Mikki, as she looked to the television. "And now I'm just watching some sappy Hallmark movie, and wishing that you were here to cuddle up with and we could be watching something that is not so puke worthy"

"Hmm, I kind of like those movies sometimes" said Sebastian, with a laugh; and Mikki gave a laugh of her own as well. "Even though they are always so predictable, they're sweet"

"I guess" replied Mikki, with a small smile. "And don't worry I won't let anyone know that you are a total sap and find those movies sweet"

"Don't care if they know" replied Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Yeah, well you're friend kind of knows now" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "Since you have blabbed that in the room with him in it"

"He probably didn't hear me though" said Sebastian. "As he is doing what I am told him, and that is talking with Ellie"

"Okay, yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "So I shouldn't keep you too long, otherwise I'm going to run up the minutes on your phone"

"I really don't mind" said Sebastian, with a small sigh. "If this next phone bill is more than normal" he continued. "I just need to be hearing your voice, it's so strange not being home; and it's even more strange being somewhere without you"

"It's very strange that you're not home" said Mikki, with a little chuckle. "Eating dinner on my own, it was very surreal. Just didn't feel normal"

"Yeah only forty three hours, and I'll be home" replied Sebastian, and Mikki gave a laugh.

"You're seriously not counting down the hours until you're back home are you?" she asked, shaking her head, at the notion of Sebastian doing that, and also at the same time believing that he was actually doing that as well.

"Tell me that you're not?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh also, as Mikki replied "Now I am, thanks"

"Good" said Sebastian, and Mikki could almost hear that of the smile she knew he had now in his voice. "I just miss you, heaps"

"Miss you as well" replied Mikki. "And it is late, and I need to be getting to bed; and I think you do as well, since you have a busy day no doubt ahead of you tomorrow"

"Yeah, lots of seminars and all that tomorrow" sighed Sebastian. "Hopefully not too long and boring; but Michael did say some of them can be very much that"

"Well if you get bored in said seminars" replied Mikki, with her own small smile to her face. "Then just maybe text me, and I will keep you from being bored"

"Are you implying what I am thinking you're implying Mikayla Kapowski?" he asked, with a laugh, and Mikki gave a small laugh also. "And we send one another dirty text messages"

"I was thinking of nothing of the sort Sebastian Smythe" she replied, still with a laugh. "And it was you who's mind when to the idea of that"

"Hmm, can't say that it's a bad idea though" he said, with a laugh. "It would surely make a boring time, fun"

"And probably create that of a little problem for you as well" replied Mikki, shaking her head.

"Nothing little about it, babe" said Sebastian, as Mikki gave a laugh. "And you very well know that already"

"Yeah okay" replied Mikki, thinking that the two of them needed to be definitely stopping this conversation before it got further out on control. "I'm going to head to bed, and cuddle up to your pillow; since you're not in bed with me. I love you, sweetie"

"Least you got my pillow to cuddle up with" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "I have a small single bed, and nothing of yours" he continued. "And that's just not something I am going to be able to get use too"

"Hmm that and neither of us have been on a single bed, since junior year of college" replied Mikki, thinking back to when they were still living in the dorms; but ultimately most nights spent it at each other's dorm room.

"And even then, I had you next to me" said Sebastian. "So this is just so weird"

"Yeah, but forty three hours, right?" asked Mikki, with a laugh. "And then you can hug me again"

"Yep, forty three hours" sighed Sebastian. "I love you Minnie"

"Love you too, Seb" replied Mikki, as she knew ultimately that they were going to have to stop talking with one another in a moment. "I'll talk with you in the morning okay, night"

"Yeah, night" said Sebastian; and with a small sigh they both ended the call, before Mikki headed to bed; without that of Sebastian by her side.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

The next morning, after having not slept all that well; but well enough to make sure he wasn't tired. Sebastian headed down to the food court area of the Fairmont hotel, where they were staying in New York, and talking with those who'd also come to New York for the conference; as they waited for their breakfasts that they'd ordered to come, he felt the vibration of his phone in his pants pocket as they sat talking.

Grabbing his cell phone, and seeing that a message had come through from Mikki; he smiled as he unlocked his phone and went into their text message thread.

 _Morning my love; are you awake yet? I've been up for about two hours now, and just having something to eat now. Call or message me when you can. Hugs and a million kisses, your Minnie xxxxx_

Smiling as he read the message, and opting to call her over that of a text; he connected a call to Mikki and waited for her to answer; and smiled even more as he heard the call click when Mikki answered, and hearing her voice say "Hi sweetie"

"Hmm, hi you as well" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh as he rested one elbow on the table; and looked to the others who were still talking with one another. "I miss you as well"

"Yeah, I know" said Mikki, with a small sigh on the other end. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I was awake" he replied, as a waitress came over with some plates and placed each of the meals that they ordered in front of those whose she had; one being that of his, before walking off to grab some more. "Just down having breakfast now with the guys from work"

"What you having?" asked Mikki, as Sebastian looked to what he ordered and gave a small laugh. "Before I tell you that?" he asked. "What are you having?"

"Umm, muesli" she replied, with a small laugh. "But I am guessing being in New York" she continued. "That you're having something much fancier than that"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, giving a laugh also. "It's a Gruyere Omlette" he continued, as he heard Mikki scoff, and say "So not fair".

"Muesli is not on the menu here" he said, with a laugh; as the waitress came over with the remaining plates for those who'd not had theirs in front of them yet. "But I promise, we will one morning; go out somewhere for brunch. Somewhere really fancy"

"I like the sound of that" replied Mikki, as he picked up the juice he'd also ordered and took a sip of it. "You owe me, big time"

"I do, yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod as he rested the phone to the crook of his neck so that he was also able to start eating; and saw Michael looking over to him with a smile. "What?" he asked, looking to that of his co worker with a laugh; and Michael in turn gave a laugh as well.

"Talking with the missues, I see" he chuckled, and Sebastian, gave a nod as he ate some of the omelette, and also heard Mikki, asked "What, about what?"

"Yes I am" replied Sebastian, looking to Michael with a quick nod. "And I was just speaking with Michael" he replied to Mikki. "He wondered who I was talking with"

"Yeah, okay" said Mikki, on the other end. "So how did you sleep?"

"Kind of okay" replied Sebastian, as he looked to the others at the table; who were talking with one another. Robbie with Michael, and Stewart another one of the lawyers at the firm; and Victor with his son Will, who was also a lawyer and there for the conference as well, and staying in the same hotel as they were. "Wasn't the best night sleep, but I slept" he continued. "What about you?"

"Umm, maybe got like three hours sleep" replied Mikki, and Sebastian heard her give out a little sigh. "Just wasn't the same in our bed without you there next to me" she continued. "So I ended up reading instead, and managed to finish one of the books that Bee got me for Christmas, and also get started on the second one"

"They were pretty thick books" said Sebastian, trying to recall the books that Brooke, had bought Mikki for a Christmas present; something which he'd told his sister in law off for doing, as it was an author that Mikki had not read before, and she clearly did not need any more books to add to the list of authors she liked.

"They are" replied Mikki, and he could hear clattering on the other end of the phone; hinting him towards Mikki having stood up and moving over to the sink area in their apartment. "But the author Judy Nunn, she is actually really amazing to read" continued Mikki. "So I am going to have to try and see if I can find her other books"

"Why did I know you were going to say that?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh as he chewed some more of the omelette.

"Because you know me" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "And know that once I get hooked on an author, I need all their books"

"And I think we'll be needing more bookshelves soon" he replied, giving a smile and shaking his head. "Either that or we actually need a house; and you just have one room that is for all your books"

"I would like that" said Mikki. "A house, and a room just for books" she continued. "And also one as well where we have like a media room as well; and just have for DVD's and games and all that"

"That does sound pretty awesome" said Sebastian, thinking that when he finally did get to asking Mikki to marry him; which he knew would be soon, that they could also start to look at buying a house together as well.

"It does" replied Mikki. "And I need to be getting to work" she continued. "So since I cannot talk and drive at the same time, I will say I love you heaps and talk with you later"

"Love you heaps as well" said Sebastian, with a small sigh; wishing he'd could keep talking with Mikki but knowing it wasn't possible. "I'll call you later, lunch time"

"Yeah, talk with you then" replied Mikki. "Bye sweetie"

"Hmm, bye Mik" he said, and then ended the call before placing his phone down on the table.

"So how's Mikki doing without you?" asked Robbie, looking at him; and Sebastian looked at his friend who was seated opposite him.

"Okay, I guess" he replied, looking to his friend with a small smile. "But she apparently didn't sleep that much, and spent most of the night reading the books that Brooke bought her for Christmas, and is now wanting to get that author's other books"

"And the last thing your girl needs is more books" said Robbie, with a laugh; as Sebastian gave a laugh and shook his head.

"No, that's the last thing that she is needing" he replied, with a smile. "But it's something that she loves, so I guess all that matters"; and they continued finishing off their breakfasts, before they headed to the conference for that day.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Getting into her work on Friday morning, and having not slept all that well; since she was definitely not use to Sebastian not being in their bed next to her, Mikki went and grabbed another cup of coffee before she headed into makeup department so that her makeup could be done before she went on air in about an hour's time.

Waiting for her, and seated in the chair she would sit in whilst having her makeup done; Elliott Gilbert who was the head of the makeup department at the television station was looking at his phone and smiling as she walked into the small room where the makeup was done.

"New boyfriend Ell?" she asked, with a laugh; and he looked up to her with a laugh and smile whilst shaking his head.

"No, new little cousin" he said, turning his phone around. "My cousin Harls, had him just after the new year" he continued, with a smile and flicked to another photo. "I haven't got a chance yet to go out and see him yet though, since she and her husband live in Pennsylvania"

"He's really cute" replied Mikki, with a smile as she looked at the photo that he currently was showing her.

"That he is" said Elliott with a nod and stood from the chair, and indicated for Mikki to take a seat in it. "I have definitely got to and see them soon, so I can have lots of cuddles with him"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And they don't stay little for long either"

"Nope" said Elliott and quickly shook his head and looked to Mikki. "And you do know that you look awfully tired today, right" he continued, as he looked at Mikki's reflection in the mirror. "You and your guy weren't up all night, trying to make your own baby now were you?" he asked, with a chuckle and Mikki laughed also shaking her head.

"I wish that's what the reason was" she replied with a smile and laugh. "But in actual fact Seb is away at the moment in New York on a conference" she sighed as she took a small sip of the coffee she was still holding. "And it's just so weird being in a bed by myself; I'm really not use to not having Seb next to me at night"

"You've got no one to cuddle up with" said Elliott with a small laugh, as Mikki shook her head. "Well rest assure, I can still make you look beautiful"

"Good" replied Mikki, with a nod to him and also small smile. "Last thing we need is people saying, wow Mikki looks like complete crap today"

"Oh sweetie" said Elliott, giving her a smile. "After I am done with you" he said, as he picked up the foundation and the brush that he would use on Mikki. "They are going to be saying you're nothing more than that of utterly gorgeous"

"That's what I like to hear" laughed Mikki; and continued to talk with Elliott whilst he did her makeup in preparation for getting ready for the morning show.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After the morning round of conferences and panels; and also talking with that of other lawyers from all over the country and even some from overseas; it came to be the lunch time session, for that of an hour at the conference; and getting a sandwich and also a coffee as well to keep himself going the rest of the day, Sebastian found a quite place to sit so he was able to call up Mikki and see how she was doing.

Looking to his phone, which he'd switched to silent mode for the morning, as he sat over on a small little sofa stool, which lined the walls of the conference area outside in the lobby; he saw a message from Dylan, and opening it and reading gave a laugh as to what his oldest brother was messaging him about.

 **You do know VDay's coming up soon right – have you thought more about the you know what thing that you said you were thinking about at Xmas?! Come on Bash, you got to do it now and make MK, MS. ;)**

Shaking his head as he placed his coffee cup between his knees and rested his sandwich to his lap, he typed back a message to his brother.

 _VDay's such a cliché, and whilst I do really want to do it, I am yet to buy a ring. I'll call you when I get back from NY, and talk with you then. Maybe get some big bro help in doing that one day, so she can be MS then for real! ;)_

Hitting send on the message to his brother, and then placing his phone to his lap and taking his coffee cup from between the knees; he looked up quickly and around the conference area lobby, and saw Will Schuester; who was that of Victor's son, and who'd he gotten to meet at the conference, walking over to where he was seated.

"Can I sit here?" asked Will, giving him a smile; and Sebastian looked to him with a nod.

"Sure, yeah that's fine" he replied as he moved on the seat he was on, to give Will some room to sit.

"Thanks" said Will, with a nod as he sat with that of his own lunch. "I swear they never have enough space at these things for all the people" he laughed and shaking his head; as Sebastian looked to him with a nod. "Always enough hard ass plastic chairs; but the comfortable ones, forget that"

"Yeah, and I though the seats in college were bad" replied Sebastian, giving a laugh. "But they are nothing compared to what these seats are we have here"

"Hmm that's for sure" said Will, with a nod. "Give me those college benches any day" he continued and took a sip of his own coffee. "So guessing you came over here for some peace and quiet away from everything?"

"Yeah, I was going to eat lunch and then give Mikki a call" replied Sebastian, looking to Will with a small smile. "See how she's going and all"

"Okay, yeah" replied Will, with a nod to him. "I see Michael ribbing you a bit about your girlfriend" he chuckled, and Sebastian gave a laugh and nod also. "How long the two of you been together?"

"Almost six years" said Sebastian, as he unwrapped his sandwich. "And this is really the first time during that time, for close to four years; since we've lived together that we've been apart"

"So you moved in together when you were still in college?" asked Will, looking to him; and taking a bite of his sandwich, Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah our senior year we moved in together" he replied, swallowing his mouthful of food. "So haven't really been apart since then"

"That's just wow" said Will, with a laugh. "I didn't even meet my soon to be ex wife Emma, until I was almost done with law school" he continued. "And you've been almost together with your girlfriend for as long as she and I were together as well"

"I didn't realize you were going through a divorce" said Sebastian, looking to older guy next to him. "I'm sorry" he said, with a small smile. "Here I am being a real jerk and saying how things are wonderful with Mikki; and you're going through that"

"It's fine Sebastian, really" replied Will, looking to him. "Emma and I we never really worked, and I married her because it was I felt the right thing to do" he continued with a nod. "Since she got pregnant with our son, Daniel"

"Oh, I see" said Sebastian, giving a nod also and looking to Will; allowing him to continue talking.

"And it's not that I don't love Emma" he said, as Sebastian looked to him still. "It's just not that kind of love that is the one that obviously you very clearly feel for your girlfriend; where you can't stand being away from her" he continued. "That's never been Emma and I; so us divorcing, is really for the best in the long run, because we can't make one another happy and that's not fair on us, or even our son"

"I guess that makes sense" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "And also why Michael was asking you to go to a strip club with him whilst here"

"Oh man" said Will with a laugh. "Michael and his strip clubs" he continued, as Sebastian gave a nod and laugh also. "I swear in all the years, I've known the guy; and that's since law school when we met, he has not changed at all"

"You went to law school together?" asked Sebastian, looking to Will; and he gave a nod.

"We did, yeah" he replied. "So like you, USC Law; and of course I couldn't intern at my dad's firm as that wasn't something that they would allow" he continued, as Sebastian gave a nod. "So my dad, said that Michael could, and he's been there ever since"

"And you went and worked in North Carolina" said Sebastian.

"I did, yeah" he replied. "I did my internship there, and that's when I met Emma; she got pregnant about six months after we started seeing one another" he continued. "So I finished up at USC with my degree, passed the bar and got a job in North Carolina; much to my dad's initial dismay, since he did want me to come and work for him"

"Maybe now that you and Emma are ending you can do that" said Sebastian, looking to Will with a small smile and he gave a laugh.

"That is what my dad has said, and quite often" laughed Will. "But I have a good job in North Carolina, and Danny's still there, and I want to be close to him"

"Yeah, that I get" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "I couldn't imagine not being close to my niece or nephew" he continued. "Although in saying that my nephew is a little further being that my brother Jeremy does live in Alabama"

"That is kind of a long ways, yeah" said Will, with a nod also. "So guessing you and Mikki don't have kids yet then?"

"No, we don't" replied Sebastian, shaking his head with a small smile. "But it's definitely something we both want" he continued. "I just have to ask her to marry me first, before we do that"

"Don't have to be traditional nowadays" said Will, looking to Sebastian with a smile also. "A lot of people have kids together and never even think about marriage with each other"

"Yeah, I know" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Just kind of old fashioned I guess" he continued with a smile. "And I do know that I want Mikki to be my wife; and have known that virtually since we first really got serious about one another"

"Hmm, well hold on to that" said Will, with a smile to him. "That's the kind of love I hope to one day find"

"I'm sure you will" said Sebastian, looking to Will with a nod and smile; as the older guy stood up.

"Yeah" he nodded. "And I will let you call her up now" he smiled, as Sebastian gave a nod also. "Since you're clearly hanging out to talk with her again"

"Thanks" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Talk with you later"

"Sure talk later" said Will, with a nod. "Thanks for the company and chat"

"Any time" replied Sebastian, with a nod also; and Will headed off back towards to conference rooms; and quickly checking his phone seeing that he still had time to call Mikki, Sebastian called her up and spoke with her for a bit; before heading back into the conference himself, still counting down the hours until he could see Mikki again.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

That evening, after both having finished work; Ellie having gone into the office, even though the actual lawyers were all at the conference in New York, to firstly be there to answer the phones and also giving her time to that of paperwork and filing that she was needing to do; she came around to Mikki's place for dinner, and also as well to spend the night; before they were able to get Sebastian and Robbie from the airport the next afternoon.

Having order Chinese and gotten it delivered and then whilst eating, opting to watch Dance Moms for a little while; and bag out that moms that they both really did think forced their children into dance. Ellie then asked Mikki, if she was able to maybe show her one of the video games that she knew her best friend played, and was a fan of; since growing up with two sisters, one older and one younger, and a dad who wasn't a huge fan of video games; meant that it was something she never really gotten into.

Opting to show Ellie, the latest Tomb Raider; which had only recently come about two years ago, and that she bought for the Xbox 360, Mikki was instructing Ellie on the game that she had, had saved midway through, since she had two saves on their because of reviewing it for work; on how to control the character of Lara on screen.

"Oh bugger it" said Ellie, as she realised that she'd been spotted by the enemies in the game and they started shooting at her again. "Which one is shoot for me again?"

Bottom one on the right at the back" replied Mikki; as Ellie gave a nod and tried shooting at the enemies, but not being quick enough to aim at them, died instead.

"Well that's just not fair at all" she said, with a defeated sigh as the game reloaded from the last check point. "Show me again how to do it?" she asked, holding the controller out to Mikki who gave a laugh and nod. "I seriously am not coordinated when it comes to this"

"It just takes practice" replied Mikki, as she moved that of Lara, up to the point where Ellie had ran into trouble; but she instead hid away, and armed the bow and arrow; waited for the two men to stop talking, and with one then walking away aimed at the first guy and shot him; before doing the same with the other one as well.

"Or I am guessing" said Ellie, with a laugh as she watched what Mikki was doing on screen. "Knowing the game and where enemies are going to be"

"I don't remember all that" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "But I guess years of playing similar video games as this, I've got to know how to be sneaky"

"That would be what it is" said Ellie, with a nod. "And you know I kind of just realized looking at Lara on here, you do kind of look like her; it's creepy"

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Considering she use to have the worst triangle tits ever"

"Triangle tits?" asked Ellie, looking to her best friend with a laugh. "Say what?"

"When the games first came out" replied Mikki, as she jumped Lara across a bridge and continued walking. "The graphics back then, weren't what they are today; as we're talking like twenty years ago and motion capture wasn't a thing back then" she continued. "So the animation, as it was then; was drawn by hand and not often that of realistic"

"That I have to see" said Ellie, with a laugh. "Triangle tits"

"Hmm, I do have the older games, and they will work on the Playstation Two" replied Mikki, with a nod; and Ellie gave a nod also.

"So when maybe done here" she said. "You can put that into the game thingy, and show me" she said, as Mikki looked to her friend with a laugh.

"Wrong game thingy" she replied, with a smile. "What we're on here is Xbox and the other thing is a Playstation"

"And there is a difference?" asked Ellie, looking to Mikki with a slight look of confusion on her face.

"Yes there is" said Mikki, with a nod and small laugh. "Two completely different companies"

"Well that just makes it even more confusing now" said Ellie, shaking her head. "I know Robbie has an Xbox; but I did not realise there was another one out there"

"Actually there's a few, there is also a Wii as well" replied Mikki; with a laugh. "But I won't confuse you with all that"

"Good" said Ellie, with a laugh also. "But I do know who to come and at least talk to when Robbie starts asking me to buy him game stuff for Christmas and birthday" she continued, with a smile, as Mikki's phone started to ring. "My best friend who's a total nerd and into that stuff"

"Yep, you know you can" replied Mikki, with a smile to her as she picked up her phone and saw that it was Sebastian calling, and then passed the controller back to Ellie, quickly telling her to "Not to get killed" before answering the call from Sebastian. "Hi babe"

"Yeah, hi" replied Sebastian, on the other end. "I was thinking for a moment there since you took a while to pick up" he continued. "That you weren't going to actually answer"

"You know I always will" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I just had to pass the controller for the xBox though over to Ellie, since she had gotten me to show her Tomb Raider game" continued Mikki; as Ellie gave out a groan, having died again. "And she's dead once more"

"Well this game is really barbaric" said Ellie, quickly looking to her friend and then leaned towards Mikki's phone. "And your girlfriend is a sick sadist killer, Seb"

"Why is she calling you that?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh; as Mikki looked to her friend, shaking her head with a smile.

"Because she is" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And I like to sneak up on people and shoot them with arrows"

"Hmm, just like the Emerald Archer" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Just make sure you don't actually go and become a vigilante on me, like him"

"I'd probably actually suck at it in real life" said Mikki, with a laugh still. "So you don't have to worry about me doing that"

"Good" replied Sebastian, with that of a sigh of somewhat relief to his voice. "Because last thing I want is my girlfriend in jail for murder"

"Don't worry I won't be" said Mikki, giving a little laugh; as she looked to what Ellie was doing in the game and it was that of standing in a room, and trying to figure out which way she needed to be going; and she looked to her friend, asking "A little help here"

Quickly nodding, she pointed to a white part of the wall; and indicated up with her finger, and Ellie jumped Lara on the screen at the wall, which made her climb up and Ellie nodded with a smile.

"So have you had dinner?" asked Mikki, returning to her conversation with Sebastian on the phone; and he replied. "Yeah", as Ellie once again got killed on the screen, and she threw down the controller in sheer frustration at the game, and Mikki looked to her with a small laugh.

"Well maybe you can get Robbie to call Ellie up" said Mikki, looking to her friend with a nod. "Cause I think that she is pretty peeved off with this whole video game thing"

"Will do" replied Sebastian, on the other end of the phone. "He's just in the shower though; as it was a really long day sitting at the conference and some of the chairs were not that comfortable"

"I'm sure I have a remedy for that when you get home tomorrow" said Mikki, a smile on her face as she gave a small laugh; and Sebastian replied, "I know you will, your hands are total magic"

"Uh huh" said Mikki with a laugh. "So where did you go for dinner?"

"Umm, can't remember the name of the place that it was; as Victor organised it" said Sebastian. "But got to meet Cassie, who is his daughter" he continued. "Her being the one that got the tickets for us to see Aladdin; so it was nice to meet her"

"And hopefully thanked her for them too" said Mikki, as Ellie's phone near her started to ring, and she picked it up and showed it to Mikki, who saw that it was Robbie, calling her and then her friend pointed to the spare bedroom where she'd be sleeping, so she'd be able to talk to her own boyfriend in there; and so there wouldn't be two conversations going on.

"I did, yeah" replied Sebastian. "And Robbie's calling up Ellie, he's out of the shower now"

"I know, he is" said Mikki, as she leaned back on her and Sebastian's sofa; as Ellie stood up and pointed to the spare room, and Mikki looked at her with a nod as headed into the room she'd be spending the night in. "She's just gone into the other bedroom to talk with him; so our voices don't overlap with each other"

"Yeah okay" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh. "Least you don't have the pleasure of hearing their conversation with each other"

"Do I need to be knowing?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"No you do not" replied Sebastian, with a chuckle also. "And it's not something I really wish to be hearing either"

"Well don't listen then" replied Mikki, as she also heard Robbie tell Sebastian, the same thing also. "And just think how long until you'll be back home with me" she continued, with a small sigh. "It's less than nineteen hours now"

"Hmm, that's good" said Sebastian, on the other end with a small sigh. "At least it's less than twenty four's now until I am home with you"

"Totally agree with you there" said Mikki, giving a small nod. "I miss you like crazy"

"Me too, you" replied Sebastian. "Didn't think I'd miss you this much" he continued. "But not seeing you for two whole days, well it's torture"

"I know exactly what you mean" said Mikki, as she picked up the television remote and hit the information button to put the time up, and saw that it was getting close to ten o'clock. "And even though I really do not want to, I think we should say good night, and at least try and get some sleep"

"Definitely not the same without you next to me" said Sebastian, as Mikki gave a small laugh in knowing.

"I know, babe" she replied. "But just think this time tomorrow, there is nowhere else but in your arms I will be"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you again" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "And get to kiss you again, and just well you know"

"I know, yeah" said Mikki, with a laugh; knowing that Sebastian was not wanting to say what he wanted to in front of Robbie. "We are definitely doing that" she continued, with a small smile to herself. "And more than once as well, just so you know"

"Oh definitely yeah, we are doing that" laughed Sebastian. "And Robbie has just ended his call to Ellie" he continued. "They're obviously not as clingy and dependent as we are on one another"

"Well they've not being together as long as we have been" said Mikki, with a laugh; as Ellie came back out into the living room, and sat on the sofa again on the sofa and looked at her friend commenting, "You're still talking with one another", with Mikki looking to her and giving a small nod.

"I'll let you go sweetie" said Sebastian, as Mikki let out a sigh. "And I will speak to you sometime tomorrow before we leave New York"

"Okay yeah, less than nineteen hours now" replied Mikki. "I love you, night"

"Love you also so much" said Sebastian. "Night sweetie"

"Yeah, bye" she said with another sigh, and with Sebastian also giving one final 'Bye' also; she ended the call, and then looked to her best friend. "So apparently you and Robbie were being quite filthy minded"

"Oh we were not" said Ellie, with a laugh. "If anyone it's you and Seb who are more that, then Robbie and me"

"Probably, right there" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "All I know is I will be glad when Seb's home"

"Got to admit" said Ellie, with a smile to her friend. "I've missed Robbie too; so use to him being around now; and even though we've only been living together for like six months now" she continued. "I have gotten use to him being there"

"Four years or thereabouts for me and Seb, living together" said Mikki, with a laugh. "And not having spend any time apart since then" she continued, with a small sigh. "It's very weird indeed, in bed"

"That's one thing I do like with Robbie not home" said Ellie, with a laugh. "I get more bed, cause he spreads out so much"

"I have too much bed" replied Mikki, with a laugh also; as Ellie gave a smile knowing how Mikki and Sebastian did curl up in bed together, having been witness to that whilst they were still both in dorm rooms. "So you want to continue trying to play this game?"

"Yes, lets" said Ellie, looking to her with a nod. "Let's see exactly how much I continue to suck at this game" she continued with a laugh. "And then I need to be seeing just how bad this game use to be in terms of graphics"

"Sure, okay. I don't have the Playstation 2 connected up; but I am sure I can find a video about the history of it online again, from when I did the review on the morning show" replied Mikki, looking to her friend with a smile. "And as for playing this, I can guarantee I will have you mastering it in no time"; and the two of them continued to play the video game, before they both headed to bed for the evening; with their boyfriends due back the next day, something for which Mikki knew that she couldn't wait for, and that was to have Sebastian back close to her once more.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

The next day, with Sebastian and Robbie heading home; Mikki knowing that she didn't want to be opting for take out again that evening, decided to make some of her family's lasagna recipe; and since her and Ellie were going to be heading to the airport together, albeit in separate cars; she helped her best friend with the making of the lasagna, and then also was able to since the recipe was for that of a rather large sizing of it; also able to take some home for her and Robbie for dinner as well.

Having gone to pick up Sebastian from the airport, at three o'clock, and by the time they got through that of baggage claim and out of the airport with it being close to four o'clock; it was then four thirty by the time they got back to their apartment, and with Mikki unlocking the door and then opening it; Sebastian gave out a sigh as they walked inside, him rolling his small suitcase behind him, and Mikki carrying that of his laptop backpack.

"Hmm, home sweet home" murmured Sebastian, as Mikki placed the bag she had of his down by the door along with her own handbag and also keys for car and apartment on to the table; and then walked over to him and wrapped her arms around that of Sebastian's waist, he also copying her action and letting out a sigh. "So good to have you in my arms again"

"Hmm, you to babe" replied Mikki, looking to him with a small smile. "Missed you like you would not believe"

"Yeah, believe me I know" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile and quickly kissing her. "Missed you so much as well" he continued as Mikki gave a nod. "And next conference I am going to be making the suggestion that we maybe get to bring wives with us, because I don't want to be away from you like that again"

"You know you just referred to me as wife, right?" asked Mikki, looking to him with a smile; and Sebastian also gave a nod and smile to her, quickly kissing her.

"One day, right" he said, with a small laugh; and Mikki nodded quickly kissing him.

"Definitely, yes" she replied with her a smile to him. "And I need to be putting the lasagna on to heat up, so let me do that" she continued, as Sebastian gave a nod. "Then whilst that is cooking you can hug me, and me you too"

"Okay, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her. "I'm just going to drag this suitcase into our room to unpack and then it's out of sight, out of mind" he continued, as Mikki took her arms from around his waist, but also quickly kissed him on the cheek with a nod. "And the next time it's going to be used, is when we go on a holiday somewhere; together"

"That I like the sound of" replied Mikki, with a nod; as Sebastian nodded also and then walked to their room; herself then heading over to the kitchen to put the lasagna into the oven to cook through, and setting the timer on the oven so that it would not burn and overcook, then walked into their bedroom, where Sebastian was placing that of the now dirty clothes from his suitcase into the laundry hamper that they had in there.

"So apart from me not being there and all that?" asked Mikki, as she sat to on their bed and crossing her legs and looking to Sebastian, as he hung up the suit he'd taken to New York to wear. "It was good, the conference"

"It was, yeah definitely" he replied, with a nod as he closed the wardrobe up and then moved over to the dresser that they shared and grabbed out a pair of track pants and hoodie from University of South Carolina. "Granted, I did not like that I was away from you at night especially" he continued as he removed his shirt and jeans; and Mikki looked to him with a smile. "But the conference part of it was really good"

"Well that's the main part" said Mikki, with a small nod as she watched Sebastian change clothes. "And I would have probably definitely being way too much of a distraction if I had been in New York"

"I'm sure there would have been something you could have done whilst I was at the conferences and all that" said Sebastian, looking to her and gave a laugh and quickly leaned over to the where she was on the bed as he pulled on the hoodie. "Objectify me much, huh?" he asked, with a smile to her, as Mikki nodded and pulled him on to the bed with her and kissed him; as Sebastian slid his hands up under Mikki's long sleeved t-shirt also emblazed with that of South Carolina university logo, that she along with the leggings from the university had worn to pick him up at the airport. "Feel like a piece of meat"

"Hmm, well I could just about ravish you now like a piece of meat" said Mikki, with a laugh and kissed him. "So maybe you are just that to me" she continued and Sebastian smiled with a laugh, before kissing her and pushing her lightly on to her back and then moving to deepen the kiss between them.

"God, I've missed this" said Sebastian, pulling away for a moment and smiling to her; as Mikki gave a nod, before Sebastian kissed her again, and the two of them only stopping when the need for oxygen became a necessity. "And as for what you could have done in New York whilst there if you'd come along" smiled Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "Well I'm sure you and Will's daughter Cassie would get along really well, and you'd probably end up spending a fortune shopping"

"Hmm, well next year if you go again to it" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "I will definitely come along with you, and do that" she continued, and kissed him. "Because seriously these last two nights have been torture, and I'm so exhausted"

"Same here" said Sebastian, with a small nod. "Missed our bed, and definitely most of all missed you next to me"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki giving out a small sigh, and rolled Sebastian over to lie on his back so that she was able to snuggle up into his embrace. "Missed this, I did"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, as he let out his own sigh and ran his hands up over Mikki's back. "That and other stuff I missed too" he continued and placed a kiss to top of Mikki's head. "But we got some time before dinner is ready, so we could make up for that lost time apart", but not hearing a reply from Mikki, but rather that of the steady shallow breathing of his girlfriend in his arms, looked to her and saw that she'd fallen asleep against him. "Okay, yeah sleep now" he said, with a small laugh to himself and placed a kiss to her forehead, and Mikki curling up more into him and managing to entwine their legs together. "And we can do that later"; and then he himself fell into that of a sleep also, both of them wrapped up in one another's arms, only to wake when the timer on the oven went off for dinner and to then both eat; before once again curling up in one another's arms later that night in bed, and both knowing that there was nowhere else they'd rather be then with that of each other and in one another's arms; forever.

* * *

 _End Note: Oh man, how I am going to dread when I have to break the two of them up - because I feel as if in this verse; Mikki just works so much better with Sebastian, than she did with Blaine when she does ultimately for that short time go to San Francisco to live._

 _As you can see there is that later connection, to establish that Seb does already know Will, in Here Comes Forever; and is putting into place as well that he is ending with Emma, which sees her later on move to SF where she meets and gets to kind of know Mikki._  
 _And the fact that Seb also says that Mikki would get along really well with Cassie, is a twist in itself; considering that Cassie a little later on become friends with Rachel, who is ultimately that of Mikki's cousin!_  
 _What can I say, other than I love my plot twists!_

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and I will have another chapter updated soon!_

 _Love always,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Still on a role with lots of updates on stories - so here is the next chapter of this story, and I can tell you right now it's beginning to hurt me to write this! Because I know soon what I have to do - and well I don't want too! (Insert crying face emoji's here!)_

 _So this chapter sees Sebastian, take that step to where all know he gets to before Mikki leaves; and finally get the thing that so many people have been hinting that he get before the inevitable happens!_

 _Therefore this chapter is pretty self explanatory, and I will leave you you right her to continue reading._

Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo

* * *

Chapter 26:

With Valentine's Day only a few days away, and also being back home for a few days; the last thing he wanted to do was get sick, but that's what Sebastian found starting to happen, and whilst he tried his best to hide that he wasn't feeling one hundred percent from Mikki; she did start to notice, when he was sneezing and coughing that all wasn't okay with him.

Waking up on the Friday morning, the day before Valentine's Day; and for what he had already planned to take Mikki out to dinner too, to make up for being away the weekend before. He awoke up from sleep, to be hit with a fit of coughing; and trying to clear what was annoying him, and not wake Mikki who was curled up to sleep next to him, was no easy task; and inadvertently woke her from her sleep.

"That's sounds worse" said Mikki, with a small sigh as she rubbed her eyes open, and looked to him, and shaking his head as he continued to cough, Sebastian looked to her also.

"I'm fine" he replied, before coughing again; and Mikki looked to her boyfriend of nearly six years with raised eyebrows. "It's just a..." he said as he coughed again. "A little airplane cough"

"A little airplane cough" said Mikki, with a small chuckle. "It sounds more like your trying to cough up phlegm, and that's not what can be called a little airplane cough"

"Seriously" said Sebastian, feeling as if the coughing had subsided and looking to her. "I'll be fine after I have had a shower"

"You really think I am going to let you go into work when you're sick" said Mikki, with a laugh; and Sebastian looked at her and going to say something, she stopped him. "You're not going to work Seb" she said, shaking her head. "And I will call them up and tell them that you're at home, sick in bed"

"But I've got appointments today" whined Sebastian, trying to fight out of the hold Mikki still had on him and get out of bed. "Going to New York last week, means we're backed up with them"

"And I'm sure Victor and your clients will understand" said Mikki, looking to him with a small smile and kissing his cheek. "The last thing they need is you sick at work, and getting everyone else sick also"

"I'm not going to win on this am I?" asked Sebastian, looking to her with a small smile and laugh also; and Mikki shook her head. "You're a very stubborn woman when you want to be one, you know that right"

"Only when it comes to you" replied Mikki, kissing him to the forehead. "And that is because I love you so much, and don't want anything to happen to you"

"I love you too, so much" said Sebastian, with a smile and went to kiss her on the lips; but Mikki placed her hand between their lips before he had a chance to do so. "Mik" cavilled Sebastian, and looking to her with a pout; and she gave a laugh as she shook her head.

"Do you really think I am going to be kissing you when you're all sick, mister" said Mikki, with a small smile to him. "Then you really are quite sick, and aren't thinking clearly at all"

"I am so thinking, clear" replied Sebastian, looking to her and Mikki laughed at his somewhat pouting. "I'm thinking kisses from girlfriend, will make everything better"

"And I'm thinking I don't need to be sick also" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "So let me get out of bed and get ready for work, and I will then go and grab us breakfast"

"I can do that" replied Sebastian, as he placed a small kiss to the temple of Mikki's forehead. "At least make me feel a little bit useful"

"Hmm, okay" said Mikki, with a nod; as she got out of bed and giving Sebastian a quick smile, headed into their bathroom; and getting out of the bed himself, Sebastian headed towards the kitchen of their apartment, stopping to get his phone off from charging near the television, where they would leave both their phones when they went to bed at night.

Going over to the pantry cupboard and grabbing out the muesli, that Mikki would buy and as well as the bread, which he placed in the toaster; waiting for that to cook he took the muesli packet over to the small table that they would sit and, dialing the number for work as he walked; thinking that maybe someone might already be there, and that he'd be able to tell them that he wouldn't be in today.

"Schuester Law" came Michael's voice as the call to the office connected. "This is Michael, how may I be of assistance"

"Oh hey Michael" he replied. "It's Seb"

"Oh, hey buddy" replied Michael, with a more relaxed tone now to his voice and not such a formal business like one. "What's up?"

"Umm, I won't be in work today" he said, as he headed over to the fridge and got the bottle of orange juice from there, before walking back over to the table again.

"Are you taking a hooky day?" asked Michael, with a laugh. "Because tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and you want to be with your girl, and maybe finally ask her that question?"

"No, it's not that at all" replied Sebastian, giving a laugh; at how all those who he worked with also was expecting him to ask Mikki soon to marry him. "You heard me coughing yesterday"

"Well I heard someone coughing, yes" said Michael. "Just wasn't sure who it was"

"Hmm, me" replied Sebastian, with a sigh. "And said girl of mine" he continued, with a small laugh. "Has told me that under no circumstances that I am to go to work today"

"Like a bloody wife already" said Michael with a laugh also. "But I ain't going to be the one to get on her bad side, if I do tell her you have to come into work" continued Michael. "So I will see some of your earlier appointments, since they might be too hard to reschedule them; but then will get Ellie to call the others up and remake them for next week when you're hopefully feeling better"

"Thanks Michael" said Sebastian, giving a small sigh as he walked back over to the toaster to take out the bread that was now cooked; grabbing a plate from the cupboard first in order to do so. "I wouldn't be calling in sick, unless I was really sick" he continued; as Mikki came out of their bedroom and looked at him. "And I'm not going to challenge Mik on this one" he said, giving her a smile as Mikki too gave a small laugh. "If she tells me I'm staying home, then I'm staying home"

"Hmm, well tell the little missues there" replied Michael, giving a laugh. "That I shall be watching the morning show next week" he continued as Sebastian, gave a laugh also and took the toast over to the table, as Mikki went to get some bowls for their muesli, as well as glasses for the juice and condiments to spread on the toast. "If she's missing from co hosting, then we all know that you have not kept your germs to yourself"

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind" replied Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Uh huh" said Michael, with a laugh. "Feel better, Seb" he continued. "And don't worry about a thing, I got you covered"

"Thanks" said Sebastian. "Call me though if you do need to know anything"

"Will do" replied Michael. "Take it easy and let the little woman look after you"

"I will, bye" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a smile as they both sat at the table in their apartment.

"Bye" replied Michael, and Sebastian ended the call looking to Mikki; as she poured them each a glass of orange juice.

"Was that work?" asked Mikki, looking to her boyfriend as she handed him a glass of orange juice; and taking a sip of it, he nodded.

"It was, Michael" replied Sebastian, looking to her also as he grabbed a piece of toast and then took the lid off from the butter to spread on to it. "He said, he will cover some of my clients today; and the rest he will get Ellie to reschedule to next week"

"Okay that's good" said Mikki, giving a nod as she grabbed the muesli for herself and poured some into the bowl. "And some boyfriend you are" she said, looking at the table. "There's no milk on here for muesli, and worst of all no coffee"

"I'm sick" said Sebastian, looking to with a laugh as she stood up and went to head back over to the small kitchen area. "You're meant to be looking after me, and instead you're making me do all the work"

"Oh really now" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she placed some more water into the back of the coffee machine, before placing one of the pods for coffee into it and switching it on; and waiting for it to heat. "You're the one who said, he will get breakfast" she continued with a smile as she got the milk from the fridge and then walked over to the table again. "But as always, I've got to do everything"

"I got most of it ready" said Sebastian, giving her a smile as he took the carton of milk from her. "And don't forget I was talking to Michael as well"

"I know" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she headed back over to the coffee maker and seeing that it was heated, switched it to on and let the milk pod add to the cup. "And I'm glad you're taking my advice and staying home" she continued, as she switched the machine off, removed the milk pod and then placed the coffee one into the machine. "Last thing I like is seeing you sick"

"Me same you" replied Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him with a smile and nod; before finishing off the first coffee; and setting that up of another one and getting that started took the coffee over to Sebastian.

"So I will make sure that as soon as I finish up with the show today" said Mikki, as she changed the pods again to finish off her own coffee. "That I get home"

"So you can look after me?" asked Sebastian, giving her a smile; as Mikki walked back over to the table and sat down.

"Well it's only fair right" she replied, giving Sebastian a smile also. "Cause you looked after me not that long ago when I'd gotten my wisdom teeth out" she continued, as Sebastian gave a nod. "So it's only fair that I do the same when you're sick"

"It is" said Sebastian, with a nod. "And having you around when I'm sick" he continued with a smile. "Does make me feel better"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile as she took a sip of her coffee. "You know I'm always going to be here for you, whenever you need me"

"Me too, for you" said Sebastian, as he ate some of his toast; and the two of them continued to talk until Mikki had to head off to work for her morning show co hosting role; with Sebastian returning to bed, to try and at least fight of this cold that he had, and be a little better before tomorrow, when he planned to take Mikki out for a Valentine's Day dinner.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Not heading into work that day, because he wasn't feeling well and also because he knew Mikki would have been pretty mad if he went against her and said he was going to; Sebastian was sitting in the living room, after having a shower and dressing in some old sweats from university, watching 'Rise and Shine', and with some time on his hands, since he wasn't having to deal with clients that day; grabbed his cell phone and connected a call to Dylan, and waited for the oldest of his two brother's to answer the call.

"Hey Bash" came Dylan's voice as the call connected. "Not like you to call in the early morning like this" he continued. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, hey Dyl" he replied, as he looked to the screen of the television and saw that Jean was talking with someone from the University of South Carolina, from the athletics department, and that Mikki was nowhere to be seen on set, meaning she was off to the side doing something other than what was happening at that time. "Everything's fine" he continued. "I was just maybe hoping you could help me out with something"

"Sure buddy, what you need" replied Dylan; and going to say something but instead feeling the urge to cough as his chest felt congested, he did; and heard Dylan say, "Bash, that doesn't sound good. You sure you okay"

Grabbing the glass of juice that he'd gotten himself, and taking a sip of it once his stopped coughing, and then placing it down, he gave a small sigh.

"I'm fine" he replied. "Just got a slight cold" he continued, as the morning show went to an advertisement. "And before you tell me to go home from work, I'll stop you" he laughed, as he heard Dylan give a chuckle as well. "Because Mik wouldn't let me go into work this morning, so I am home already; and sitting here in the living room watching her morning show"

"Okay good Mikki" said Dylan, as Sebastian gave a laugh. "But if that cough gets any worse Bash, you have to go and see someone about it"

"I will, yeah" replied Sebastian, as saw out of the corner of his eye that Mikki was back on screen now, and he gave a small smile as he watched the segment his girlfriend was now doing on the show. "But we've got stuff here in the apartment, cough medicine and all that. So I should be fine"

"Uh huh" said Dylan, with a laugh. "So since Mikki's not home at the moment to look after you. You decided to ring me and annoy me?" he asked, as Sebastian too gave a laugh. "You do realise I am at work, unlike you?"

"I realize that you're at work, but I was going to be ringing you in the next few days anyway and asking for your help with something" replied Sebastian, and he could tell that piqued his older brother's interest when he heard him reply "Oh really"; and giving a laugh replied, "I was, yes and since I have time at the moment thought would do it now"

"Okay, so what is that you need help with?" asked Dylan, and Sebastian looked to the television again and smiled seeing Mikki was still on set and gave a small laugh.

"Well I was kind of hoping that you might be able to be of some assistance, in being able to point me in the direction of a good place to get a ring" he replied, and he heard his older brother chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"So you're finally growing some balls, huh?" asked Dylan, with a laugh. "And going to ask Mikki, to marry you?"

"That would be why I want a ring, yes" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "And obviously if I don't have one already" he continued. "It means I won't be asking her tomorrow, but I do know when I want to ask her. So I have some time, but in order to do it when I want to do it; I need a ring"

"Yeah, well obviously" said Dylan. "And all I can say is, about bloody time on that"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, giving a small laugh; as another advertisement started on the television. "So can you help me out here?"

"Of course, I can" said Dylan, and Sebastian swore he could hear the smile on his older brother's face was at that of its maximum as he spoke with him. "How about next weekend?" he asked, and Sebastian tried to work out in his mind if that would work for him and if he'd be able to get away to go and do this with his older brother without Mikki knowing what was going on. "I can take you to the place in Spartanburg where I got Bee's engagement ring from, and also where we got our wedding bands from as well"

"That would be awesome" replied Sebastian. "So we can work out a time maybe next weekend then"

"Yeah, just as long as you're still not sick" replied Dylan, giving a laugh. "Because the last thing I am wanting is your germs at the moment"

"I doubt I'll still be sick then" said Sebastian, with a laugh also. "Maybe we can meet at Mom and Dad's, and go to this place from there"

"Sure, sounds like a plan" replied Dylan. "And why not now let's just say meet at their place around eleven"

"Okay, yeah I'll be there" said Sebastian, smiling to himself knowing that soon the reality of asking Mikki to marry him was going to very real. "And if you could not let Bee know about this" he continued with a laugh. "Because I doubt she'd be able to keep this quiet and I don't want Mik to know what I am doing and where I am going"

"I can definitely do that" replied Dylan, with a laugh also. "I'll just tell Bee, that I have to go and help Dad with some accounts, and she will find that all very boring and dull"

"Okay, and I will tell Mikki something I need to be doing" said Sebastian, giving a nod and thinking as to what he'd be able to tell her he was going to be doing the next weekend so he could go and get the engagement ring. "And hopefully she won't be suspicious of it"

"Hopefully not" replied Dylan, with a laugh. "And I got to go baby bro, my next appointment is about due; so I will talk with you soon"

"Yeah talk soon" said Sebastian. "And let me know if anything comes up and you can't make next weekend"

"Bash" said Dylan, with a laugh. "Believe me I am going to help you do this" he continued, as Sebastian, gave a laugh also. "Especially if it finally means that Miks going to be my sister in law"

"Yeah, thanks" said Sebastian, with a smile. "See you next week"

"See you next week" replied Dylan, and ending the call; Sebastian smiled to himself and then continued to watch the morning show, until it ended and Mikki returned home.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having texted Sebastian, to let him know that she would be home soon; and that she was just going to stop quickly by Walmart; so she was able to grab some more orange juice and some other things which she had planned to go and grab that day after work, before Sebastian had ended up home sick.

Mikki got home a little after twelve, having also stopped by Subway to grab some subs for them for lunch; and after parking her car, walked up the stairs to the apartment, and upon entering saw Sebastian, sitting on the sofa on his laptop.

"I thought you were going to be staying in bed" said Mikki, with a laugh; as she walked in and saw where he was. "This doesn't look like you're resting"

"Well hi to you too" replied Sebastian, with a laugh; as he quickly closed up the tabs he was looking at and then his laptop, placing it to the table. "And I am resting"

"Yes hi" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "You better not have been doing work"

"Honestly promise you that's not what it was" said Sebastian, as he stood from the sofa and went over to where Mikki was placing the juice, milk and some other stuff that she'd bought into the fridge. "I was just killing some time on Facebook"

"Okay, good" said Mikki, looking to him with a nod. "Because you're not going to do anything but focus on getting better"

"I know" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her, as Mikki took the two subs out of the bag; and tried to work out which one was which. "Because I am taking you out for dinner tomorrow night"

"Only if you're better" said Mikki, and Sebastian gave her a smile as he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a kiss to her cheek.

"I'll be fine tomorrow, with a little girlfriend TLC today" he said, with a smile to her. "And besides you're going to love this restaurant, it's one we've never been to; but it's gotten rave reviews"

"Okay, must say I am curious now" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Care to give hints"

"Nope, no hints" said Sebastian, with a laugh also. "You're just going to have to wait and see"

"Fine" replied Mikki, with a small sigh; and leaned over to grab the sub that she'd bought Sebastian, home. "Eat, so you get better" she said, placing a small kiss to his lips; and Sebastian smiled at her.

"I thought you said no kisses on lips?" he asked, with a laugh. "So you don't get sick"

"Hmm I know what I said" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Just love you too much, my adorable dork" she continued as Sebastian gave a laugh. "To not kiss you"

"You're adorable too you know that" he replied, with a smile as Mikki gave a laugh, and replied; "Why of course I am"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, giving a laugh as well; taking his arms from around Mikki's waist and taking the sub that Mikki had gotten him from her, took one of her hands allowing her to grab her own sub, before leading them over to the sofa.

"So I got some other cough medicine as well" said Mikki, looking to her him as they sat on the sofa. "Because there is hardly any night one left, from when we were both got the flu last year" she continued with a sigh, as she unwrapped her sub to eat. "And figure it's always handy to have it on standby too"

"Yeah" replied with Sebastian, with a small sigh as he also unwrapped this sub. "But I hate that stuff, it tastes really gross"

"Tastes gross, yes" said Mikki, with a nod as she took a bite of her sub. "But if it makes you better, than I'm making you take it"

"Sure mom" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her; and the two of them continued to eat lunch, before they later curled up on the sofa together, to watch a movie; and hopefully get Sebastian feeling better.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having gone out Saturday evening for a Valentine's Day dinner, with Sebastian starting to feel better and not having as nearly as many coughing attacks that he'd had the day before; on the Sunday with nothing planned for either of them, they decided to just have a lazy relaxing day in and binge watch a few shows, in bed with the smaller television in their room; that they not yet gotten a chance to watch properly.

"I think I prefer the book" replied Mikki with a sigh, as Sebastian moved to the next episode of the show they were watching; and he gave a laugh, placing a kiss to the temple of her forehead.

"You say that about most things we watch you know" he replied, and Mikki looked to him with a smile and nodding her head.

"Because they always seem to take out the best parts from the books when they are making them into movies or television shows" she replied, with a small sigh. "And whilst sometimes you don't realize what those small changes are" she continued, as she grabbed her cell phone from where it was on the bed next to her. "Sometimes you really do, like Peeves for instance"

"Uh yes the great Peeves mystery" said Sebastian, with a laugh; and Mikki looked to her boyfriend with a frown; as he paused the episode they were currently on.

"Are you mocking me?" she asked, and Sebastian smiled to her; quickly placing a kiss to her lips and giving a nod.

"You do have this odd fascination with Harry Potter" he said, with a laugh. "And whilst it's kind of adorable that you do" he continued with a smile. "Going to the extreme of what you have and buying all the board games of Harry Potter, the video games and many other things; well it's kind of disturbing"

"It's not disturbing at all" replied Mikki, giving a laugh. "And I'm still utterly convinced that my letter to Hogwarts got lost" she said, as Sebastian, gave a laugh also and kissed her again. "With the owl who has it bound to turn up any day now"

"Well you're kind of out of luck" said Sebastian. "Because firstly, not real" he continued, and Mikki looked to him with a frown and 'shushed' him, for which he laughed. "And second, there is no way they are going to be taking my girlfriend who I am madly and insanely in love with, even if she is just a mere muggle; away from me"

"I suppose that would be the part that would suck the most" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Having to leave you and go live in England"

"Indeed it would" said Sebastian, with a nod also. "And I can't honestly say I see you getting a long in stuffy old England without me"

"I wouldn't want to get along without you anywhere" replied Mikki, with a sigh, as she looked to the cell phone which she was still holding in her hand. "Do we want to order up some Chinese food?" she asked looking to Sebastian, next to her. "As I really don't fancy cooking up anything, and also have a real craving for honey chicken and well as chilli prawns"

"Sure yeah, that sounds great" replied Sebastian, with a nod to her; as Mikki opened the menu ordering app on her phone and going to the one that they liked getting chinese takeout from. "Can you grab some szechuan beef too?"

"Yep, I was going to" she replied with a laugh. "As if I don't know what is your all time fave by now"

"It is" said Sebastian, placing a kiss to her forehead. "And will definitely make me feel lots better too"

"You're really playing on this whole being sick thing aren't you" said Mikki looking to him with a smile; and Sebastian gave a nod. "Hmm, well enjoy whilst you can buddy" she continued as Sebastian gave a laugh and quickly kissed her on the lips with a smile.

"You love me" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and Mikki gave a laugh and small nod. "And I can totally get away with anything with you"

"Hmm, true on both accounts" replied Mikki, with a sigh as she finished up the order and went through to checkout, using the stored credit card information for payment. "And I really hate to think what our children in future will be like, especially if they do take after you"

"Well they will be totally adorable for starts" said Sebastian, with a laugh; and Mikki looked to him with a nod as she placed her phone back down. "And not just because of me; but because there mom is totally gorgeous too" he smiled, quickly kissing her as Mikki gave a laugh. "But I'm sure they will definitely, definitely have us at their mercy; and we will do literally anything for them"

"Very true" replied Mikki, with a nod and smile to him. "Now let's see if we can watch another episode of this before dinner gets here" she continued. "And also if it begins to make any more sense"; and giving a nod Sebastian, unpaused the episode of the television show they were watching and continued to do this until their dinner arrived.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

The next weekend, having told Mikki that he was going to go and play some ball, with Michael and Stewart from work, which worked in his favour with Robbie and Ellie going to his parents for his mother's birthday for the weekend, and therefore wouldn't come up as being suspicious if Robbie happened to not be doing this with the guys from work; and with Mikki have also organised to spend the day with Anna who was the wife of Jean who she co hosted the morning show with. Sebastian headed to Spartanburg, to meet up with Dylan; and to finally buy the ring for proposing to Mikki after being together for that of nearly six years.

Pulling into the driveway of his parents house a little before eleven and when he said he'd meet his older brother; and not yet seeing his car there, but noting that his only his dad's car was present. Sebastian got out of his car and locked it up, before he headed up to the front door of his parents house, getting the set of keys he had for getting into their house from the pocket of his jeans.

Unlocking the front door, and closing the door behind him; he called out "Hello" as he did, and heard his father speak from the direction of the living area. "That you Slugger?"

"Yeah it is" he replied, with a smile to himself and headed into the living room. "Hey dad"

"Yes, hey" said Henry, who was sitting in one of the arm chairs in the living, reading. "Didn't expect to see you today"

"Umm yeah, I just got some stuff to do this way" replied Sebastian, as he took a seat on the sofa. "So thought would come by and say hi" he continued with a small smile to his father. "Mom not here?"

"Well it's always good to see you" said Henry, with a smile to his youngest son. "And your Mom has gone shopping" continued Henry, with a laugh. "But you seem to be missing someone, maybe?"

"Miks, gone around to Jean's place" he replied, as he leaned back on to the sofa. "Her and Anna, were going to be doing something. Not sure what"

"So you then decided on a random trip up to see your parents?" asked Henry, with a laugh; as Dylan who'd arrived around at his parents house, gave a laugh as he walked into the living room, replying. "Is that what he's telling you? That this is just some random trip out here, and one he makes me make too"

"Dyl" said Henry, looking to the oldest of his sons, with a laugh. "What is this, sons come home to annoy their father day?" he continued with a smile to them. "Can I expect Jere to come walking in through the door soon?"

"No, no Jere" replied Dylan, shaking his head and looking to Sebastian with a laugh as he sat to the sofa. "Just big brother helping out kid brother with something pretty important" he continued, looking to his father with a smile. "And something that has definitely been a long time coming too"

"Okay" said Henry, with a laugh. "Care to feel me in on what this maybe is"

"Think dad" replied Dylan, with a laugh, as Sebastian gave a small laugh also. "Neither Mik or Bee are here, and Seb and I have both come two hours from each where we live" he continued, as Henry gave a small nod. "And there is a certain place out this way, where I am going to be taking my little brother to finally buy something"

"Ohh, now I got you" said Henry as a smile spread over his face; and he looked to Sebastian. "So ring, huh?"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Finally going to ask her" he continued with a smile. "Just first need the ring to do so"

"You have enough money?" asked Henry, looking to his youngest son, and Sebastian gave a nod.

"I was going to put it on layaway" he said, with a small smile to his father. "Have enough for a deposit, and then figure I can just put money onto it every few weeks until it's paid off" he continued. "And I will have it by the time I want to ask Mikki to marry me"

"So every few weeks" said Henry with a laugh. "You're going to be coming up here to put money on it?"

"Umm yeah" replied Sebastian, giving a laugh also; as Dylan looked to him with a laugh as well.

"Bash, don't you think your soon to be fiancée is going to be thinking something is up if you're going to be taking long trips every few weeks on a weekend?" asked Dylan, with a smile to him.

"Guess I didn't think that one through clearly, huh" said Sebastian, with a laugh also. "I guess I could direct debit the money to them"

"But then Mikki will see the statements from the bank" said Henry, and Sebastian looked to him. "Since you already do have a joint account"

"Well the money for the ring is coming out of just my account" he replied. "But it's not like they are kept from Mik either" he continued with a sigh. "So not sure now what I am going to do here"

"How about" said Henry, looking to the youngest of his sons in the room. "You put me down as someone who is able to pay money on this for you" he continued, as Sebastian, looked to his father. "And then whenever you and Mikki are here to see us, you just give me the money you've put aside for the ring and I can then put it back into your mom and mine's bank account"

"You'd really be okay with doing that?" asked Sebastian.

"Of course I would" replied Henry, with a nod. "In fact I'd be okay with giving you a loan outright to buy it now" he continued with a smile. "So you could maybe ask Mikki as soon as you possibly can"

"Something which we all know you're dying to finally do" said Dylan, and Sebastian looked to his older brother with a small laugh.

"Thanks for the offer" he said with a smile as he looked back to his father. "But I don't want to be asking Mik for a little longer" he continued. "So I can tell you right now it's not going to be on six year anniversary"

"Oh come on why not?" asked Dylan, looking to his younger brother and giving him a slight shove in the shoulder. "Are you scared she will still say no to you?"

"Not scared at all" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "I know we both definitely want this" he continued. "It's just I kind of already know in my head, when I want to ask her; and that's what I'm sticking with"

"Well just as long as it's this year" said Henry, with a laugh; and Sebastian looked to him with a nod. "I think that girl has waited long enough for you to ask her" he continued with a smile as Sebastian gave a small laugh. "And I think you too"

"It will definitely be this year" replied Sebastian, with a smile to his father; and then talking just a little longer with their Dad; Sebastian and Dylan headed to the shop where not that long ago Dylan had purchased the ring which he used to propose to Brooke with, both of them knowing that there would soon be another someone with the Smythe name in the family; not that any of them didn't already think of Mikki as that of family.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having found the perfect ring, and putting in onto layaway; and also advising them that his dad would be coming into make payments on it for him; after having lunch with Dylan and then quickly going back to their parents house, since they'd only taken one car out, and showing pictures of the ring to both his dad and mom, that he'd saved on his phone, and then very quickly deleted also so that Mikki wouldn't see them; he headed back home.

Getting to his and Mikki's apartment, he parked his car and then headed upstairs; and grabbed the bag he'd taken that morning to keep up the ruse of having gone and played some basketball with some of his work colleagues; and once opening the door, saw Mikki sitting on the sofa on her laptop; not typing as such, but obviously doing something as it did seem to be evident that she was going back and forward with the mouse pad on it.

"Hi" he said, as he placed his bag down near the armchair in their apartment, and went and sat down next to Mikki on the sofa. "What you doing?"

"Ummm, buying books" replied Mikki, with a small laugh as she turned to him with a smile and also quickly kissed him; as Sebastian gave a laugh also.

"Do you really need any more?" he asked, with a smile to her also as he slipped his arm around her shoulder and she moved over in so slightly on the sofa and got comfortable in the familiar embrace.

"Of course I do" replied Mikki with a nod as she turned back to her laptop screen. "And since I have already asked them at Books A Million if they are able to get these in; which they are not able to" she continued, as she clicked another book into the shopping cart. "I am therefore getting them through Book Depository"

"Are you still getting the commission, is it?" asked Sebastian, as he glanced to the computer screen also. "From them?"

"I am" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And I was actually talking with Bee earlier, when I asked her where she got those books from me for Christmas" she continued. "And she confessed that it was through my affiliate that she did"

"That was nice of her" said Sebastian. "So what else you do today?"

"Went around to Anna and Jean's, like said would" replied Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "Jean and Bryan, were out doing something for Tom at the station at his place that he needed help with" she continued. "So Anna and I just hung out and had some girl time, which ended up being cooking and we made some muffins and such, of which I've bought some home for us"

"Okay, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "After I played ball with the guys from work" he continued. "Went around to Michael's place, had some sandwiches there and played a bit of video games"

"So a rather productive day then" said Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian gave a laugh also along with a nod, and replied, "It was, yeah"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a smile. "And when I was talking with Bee before" she continued. "She said Dyl had gone to see your dad apparently, help him with his accounts"

"Well we all know my dad hates bookkeeping" said Sebastian, with a laugh; and Mikki nodded.

"Exactly" she replied with a laugh as well. "And Bee also said we should if we have the time come up one weekend"

"Well we all know that is code for we can babysit" said Sebastian as his phone beeped with a message and taking it out of the pocket of his jeans. "So that they can go out for dinner" he continued with a laugh and looked to his phone and saw a message from Jeremy, and seeing what is said, quickly closed up the message before Mikki could see it.

"Anything important?" she asked, looking at him as he stood from the sofa.

"Nope" replied Sebastian, shaking his head and giving her a smile. "Just Jere, asking how we are" he continued as Mikki gave a small nod. "I'm just going to go and throw my gym clothes in to the wash"

"Sure babe" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "I'll get started on dinner once I'm done here" she continued as Sebastian, looked to her with a nod. "I've already prepped it all, just wasn't sure what time you were going to be getting home"

"Well we didn't really give a time this morning" he replied, with a smile as he picked his bag up from where he had placed it. "When we both left here"

"No, we did not" said Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian nodded with a smile; and headed into the laundry room of their apartment, and opening his bag put the not actually needing to be washed clothes, but having to do so to keep up the ruse of what he'd done today into the laundry basket; and seeing that it was probably then enough for a wash, started placing the items into the machine and adding the detergents to the machine before putting it on a cycle to wash the clothes.

Zipping up his bag and then heading out of the laundry and back to the living area, he saw Mikki still sitting on the sofa on her laptop.

"I'll just put my bag into the bedroom, and then maybe I can get started on dinner for you" he said, looking to his girlfriend with a smile. "So you can finish spending more money on books"

"I'll be done in a minute or so" replied Mikki with a laugh. "I'm just checking to make sure nothing else interesting that I want besides this new author"

"There's always something you find" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also and Mikki looked to him with a smile, as he headed into their bedroom; and grabbing his cell phone from the pocket of his jeans again, looked at Jeremy's message.

 _So Dyl just called me...why was I not asked? Crushed here, little brother! But also so excited that you finally decided to get a ring for Miks to ask her to marry you! Dibs on best man! Love ya, bro!_

Shaking his head, and thinking that this was the last thing he needed on his phone; in case Mikki happened to see it, as he did at times ask her when he wasn't able to, to check his messages for him; for instance if he happened to be driving, texted back his older brother.

 **Little hard, with you being where you are and all. Not that I wouldn't value your opinion either! And could you possibly please delete the last message from your phone, as I will delete it too along with this one; also which you could do as well please. I don't want Miks to know that I have a ring picked out and that I am planning to finally propose to her, and I don't trust my two sister in laws not to blab about this. And as for the best man, well let's just say it's going to be best men. Because I'm going to have both my big brothers up there with me when we finally do get there! Love ya too, bro!**

Sending the message off to him, and waiting for it to indicate that it had been sent he quickly deleted the one before from Jeremy and then his one below that; and once this was done and after putting his bag away where he'd store it when not in use, went out to spend the rest of the evening with Mikki; relishing in the fact that he knew she would soon be his wife.

* * *

 _End Note: Ayi ayi ayi, that was a hard chapter to write, emotionally; and I know it's just going to get worse from here._

 _Now Seb's obviously thought this over long and hard about getting married to Mikki, and you'd know if you have read Runnin' Back Home To You - you will know when he originally from that was going to propose to her. The one thing he didn't think about in all his excitement at finally getting the ring and putting into layaway, was how he was going to make payments on it when it's in Spartanburg, and that's why I threw in the nice touch of Henry saying to him, well I'll do it and then you can give me the money for it. And therefore that means it may be paid off a lot sooner then Seb plans for it to be, since Henry does know how much his son wants to marry Mikki._

 _Anyway, as always thanks for reading and sticking by this story - it's going to become very emotional in the next few chapters, and I don't know who is going to be hurting more; me as the writer when writing it - or you as the reader when you read this, and see just what they both go through until they finally get their happy ever after!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows since the last chapter - the closer I get to chapter 30, which I know now is going to be the chapter where I for a time break up Mikki and Sebastian; the more and more I am slowly crushing my heart that I am doing this to them.  
_ _And with it being more so that I know they did see that future with each other, is just killing me every chapter I get closer to that point._

 _So anyway, I want to do this chapter, more with Seb's family; because I do feel we don't always get to see all his family; and just how close not only he is to them, but also how close Mikki is to them as well. That and there are some nice moments, with people I feel Seb doesn't always get a chance to be seen interacting with, and it just shows more of his side of things, and how it's going to be so hard for him to tell Mikki to follow her dreams when it does come to that job in San Francisco._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 27

Sitting in the living area, both working on stuff for their jobs; Mikki who had recently been promoted at the beginning of the year, to that of a co-host position role on the station for the morning show that she had come to work on firstly behind the scenes, closed up her laptop and stood up from the armchair she was in, placing it on the coffee table and then going and sitting next to Sebastian who was on the sofa going over some depositions for work.

"I'm heading to bed, babe" said Mikki, as she sat next to him and gently massaged that of his shoulders, and also placing a few kisses to his neck. "You coming?"

"Hmm, not yet" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "I still got to try and get my head around this"

"It will still be there in the morning" said Mikki, trying to coax him from what he was doing, and strategically placing kisses to what she knew to be that of his area of weakness. "You're really tense, I can feel it in your neck and shoulders" she continued with a small sigh. "And I think I know just the thing that will stop you from being this tense"

"If I stop now, it's still going to be the same in the morning" replied Sebastian, not faltering to her charms of seduction on him. "And I won't be able to think of anything but this, if I don't finish it up"

"Okay you know what fine" said Mikki, removing her hands from that of her boyfriend's back and shoulders; and sitting back more on the sofa. "I get the feeling lately that you'd prefer your job to that of me anyway, so I'll just go to bed on my own then"

"Mik, come on" said Sebastian turning to look at her. "You know I love you"

"I sometimes wonder about that" she replied, standing up and walked out of the living area to their bedroom. "Have fun sleeping alone"

"Great and now she's mad at me" remarked Sebastian as he looked at her as she walked away, and sighing to himself. "No point in going in there now" he muttered to himself, knowing he needed to let Mikki, become less cranky and mad with him and taking off the glasses he was wearing, and rubbing at his eyes before putting them back on and then getting back to what he was reading, finished up with the depositions he had to go over; before heading to bed himself and hoping that Mikki wasn't maybe still mad at him.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Spending some time reading one of the novels that she was currently in the middle of; but not being able to get into it, because all her thoughts kept drifting to whether or not Sebastian truly wanted to spend forever with her, or if it was just something he kept saying to keep her around even though he didn't want it. Mikki somewhat still upset over what really was a stupid fight, decided that sleep would be a better option; but alas was having trouble taking those steps into slumber, without Sebastian next to her.

Hearing him come into their bedroom, and going over to his side of the bed; and her lying that way towards his side, she opened her eyes narrowly and saw him take off that of his sweat pants and t-shirt, that he'd changed into when he'd gotten home, and leaving only that of his boxers on; get into his side of the bed and moving over to her, kissed her.

"I know when you're not sleeping" he said, with a small laugh and kissed her again.

"Yeah, I am" replied Mikki also with a small sigh. "Just wasn't fully asleep yet"

"Hmm" replied Sebastian as he lay down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "And was that because I wasn't here?"

"Yeah" said Mikki, as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I can't sleep without you next to me"

"I know" replied Sebastian with a nod and kissed her, and as Mikki slipped her own arms around him. "I'm sorry okay, can we not go to bed mad with each other"

"I'm not mad" said Mikki, looking at him. "I just sometimes feel as if I come second to that of your work that's all"

"We both work just as hard as one another, babe" replied Sebastian, looking at her.

"I just wonder why sometimes we even bother though" replied Mikki, with a sigh. "It's not like we've made some lifelong commitment to one another or anything"

"Minnie, I love you more than anything, and I want forever with you" he replied, placing a kiss to her lips. "We don't need a piece of paper to tell us that" he continued, and looked to his girlfriend of nearly six and a half years, and soon to be fiancée; as she gave him a small half smile. "You do still love me, don't you?"

"Of course I do" replied Mikki, kissing him. "I always will and I want forever with you too"

"Same here" said Sebastian with a smile and kissed her. "I am always going to love you too"

"Yeah" said Mikki, kissing him. "You know if you're still feeling tense, maybe I can help you out with that"

"I'd like that" replied Sebastian with a smile and kissing her before they helped one another out to relieve that of their tensions, before falling asleep wrapped up in one another's arms.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Heading to Spartanburg, that weekend or more so the Friday night; after what they were both saying was a silly little mini fight over something rather stupid; with Brooke and Dylan having come from Gaffney to Abby and Henry's house, since it was Sebastian's birthday on the Saturday; with Mikki and Brooke having taken a quick trip to the shops, even though it was his birthday; since the two of them really didn't get enough time to spend together, leaving Savannah at the house with Dylan; who was currently in the throes of trying to occupy his daughter, in another room of the house.

Walking into his father's study, where Henry was watching something on his laptop, he smiled as he entered, with money in his hand to pay him back for the payments he'd be making on the ring for Mikki for him.

"Hey dad" he said, as he walked over to near his desk, and sitting in the chair across from his father; held out some money to him. "That's the money to pay you back, what owe you for putting on the ring"

"Keep it" said Henry, looking up to him and removing the glasses he was wearing. "Put it towards whatever your honeymoon with Mik will be"

"Dad, come on" said Sebastian, looking to him and shaking his head. "Take it please"

"Okay fine" replied Henry, with a sigh, and taking the money from his youngest son's outstretched hand. "But this is going to be going straight back to you and Mik once you do get married" he continued with a smile. "Because I'm sure sooner or later the two of you will have a lot of expenses, and well it's nice to know that finally after all this time I am going to be able to call Mikki my daughter"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, giving a small chuckle; knowing it would not be worth the effort in arguing with his dad over this; as he would most likely be getting that money back from him in some way, even though he would try his best to protest it. "I want to ask her nearly every day now, to marry me" he continued with a small smile to his father. "But I have it all planned out in my head, when I am going to do it, and as much as it's killing me to not just ask her now; I know she won't be expecting it at all when I do"

"Can I ask when you do plan on doing it?" asked Henry, looking to his son with a small smile. "Or is that not something you want to be divulging to your old man"

"I'm okay with you knowing" replied Sebastian, with a nod and smile to him. "And it will be September, when I ask her" he continued, with a small sigh. "The weekend of her birthday and our six and a half year anniversary"

"Hmm, very nice" said Henry, with a smile and nod; as Sebastian nodded also.

"Yeah, planning to tell Mikki like half the plan; that we go to a little bed and breakfast somewhere, not sure though where yet" he replied, as Henry looked to his youngest son with a smile and nodded, seeing that he'd definitely thought about all the details for a long time. "And whilst there, I'm going to ask her"

"Well I am sure she will definitely without a doubt, say yes" said Henry, with a smile to him; as Sebastian gave a laugh.

"I hope she will" he replied, looking to his father. "Do you think she'd possibly say no though?"

"Slugger" said Henry, using the nickname for his son; that he'd given when he was a young boy, a smile. "Mikki is definitely in love with you, and there is not a chance that she would even say anything but yes to you finally asking her to marry you"

"Yeah, I know that" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "I'm just so nervous about finally asking her"

"I get that, really I do" said Henry, with a smile and laugh. "I was so nervous about asking your mom to marry me, but I knew in my heart that there was no one else I wanted to be with for the rest of my life"

"Hmm" said Sebastian, with a smile also. "I've known I've wanted that with Mikki, well really since I first met her" he continued, as Henry gave a nod. "Everything with her just feels so right, and I can't imagine a life without her"

"Well we can't imagine Mikki not being a part of any of our lives either" replied Henry, with a laugh. "And I should think that would be enough talking here, with me now about how crazy you are about your girl" he continued, with a smile to him. "Isn't there something you and Dyl could be doing; and letting me finish up here with this before we get to have a dinner out for your birthday tonight?"

"I guess, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as he stood. "Thanks dad"

"Sure Slugger" said Henry, with a smile to him. "Happy birthday again as well"

"Thanks" replied Sebastian, with a smile to him; and headed out of his father's office, leaving him to get back to what he was doing, and go find Dylan and see if his older brother wanted to maybe play a old video game with him, since Brooke and Mikki were currently out shopping, since they had not had the chance to do that for a few months with one another; but little did he know that Brooke was not going shopping with Mikki at all; and that the rest of his family without the two of them knowing had planned for something else.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Sitting in the passenger's front seat of Brooke's car, which she and Dylan had driven from Gaffney to Spartanburg, Mikki let out a sigh as the woman she very much considered to be that of an older sister to her, drove.

"Everything okay?" asked Brooke, glancing to her as she drove; and Mikki looked to her with a nod.

"It's fine" replied Mikki, with a smile to her. "I just feel kind of bad, it being Seb's birthday and all; and I'm out going shopping with you"

"I'm sure he really doesn't mind you and I hanging out" said Brooke with a laugh. "And it's not like you could do what you'd want to be maybe doing since we are all at Henry and Abby's house"

"Well it wouldn't be that" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "And it's not like I don't love spending time shopping with you either" she continued. "Just you know"

"Yeah" said Brooke, as she turned left instead of continuing straight on to the direction of the shopping mall. "But you know what I think Seb's going to really like what we're doing now"

"What we're doing?" asked Mikki, looking to her. "And shouldn't you have gone straight on instead of left, it's the quicker route to the Dorman Center"

"Hmm, I know that" replied Brooke, with a nod to Mikki as well as a smile. "But change of plans, we're not going to be going shopping" she continued, as Mikki looked to her quasi sister in law confused as to what was going on. "We're instead going to the airport"

"The airport?" asked Mikki, with a laugh. "Why in the world are we going to the airport?"

"Why does one go to the airport?" asked Brooke, looking to her with a smile; and giving another laugh, Mikki replied. "Well either their going somewhere, or they are going to be picking someone up from there"

"Exactly" replied Brooke, with a nod. "And the latter part is what we'd be doing" she continued, with a smile as she headed towards the Greenville-Spartanburg International Airport. "To pick some people up"

"And those people would be who exactly?" asked Mikki, with a laugh; and Brooke laughed as she drove.

"Jere, Kae and Nath" she replied, with a quick smile to Mikki sitting beside her. "Dyl and I have been organizing it for about a month now, with Henry and Abby" she continued, as Mikki nodded with a smile next to her. "Since we've really not all had a chance to be together for a while, and well a birthday is a perfect opportunity for that, especially since Seb's falls in between that of Nathan's and Savannah's birthdays"

"Well it would have been nice to let me in on it" said Mikki, with a laugh. "At least I then would not have been shocked with you heading in the wrong direction just then"

"Would you have been able to keep it quiet from Seb that this was happening?" asked Brooke, with a quick smile to her; and Mikki laughed.

"I think so" she replied, with a nod; and Brooke in turn looked to her with a laugh. "Okay, maybe no" she continued, as Brooke nodded. "Just we don't tend to keep anything from each other, at least not after Seb's lovely but kind of failed attempt of doing what he did for our five year anniversary"

"Hmm, I can only imagine how much Seb wanted to tell you what his plans were then" she Brooke with a laugh. "Especially when you got mad at him because you'd thought he all but forgot your anniversary and didn't want to talk with him for two days"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "So we've said now, no secrets and no going to bed mad at one another" she continued, as Brooke gave a nod. "It's not something either of like or want to do"

"Must say Dyl and I have exactly the same thing laid down" said Brooke, with a quick smile to her. "No secrets, and no being mad with one another in the bedroom" she continued, with a nod. "And honestly, you and Seb; you're already like an old married couple, so I just don't know why you don't do it already and get married"

"I want to" replied Mikki, with a small smile and nod. "I really, really want too" she continued, as Brooke looked to her with a smile. "Just waiting on Seb to ask me"

"You know this isn't like the old days" said Brooke, with a quick smile to her. "It's perfectly okay for the girl to be the one to ask the guy, to marry them"

"I know that's something that does happen" replied Mikki, looking to Brooke with a smile. "But I can't take that away from Seb; as I do believe he wants to ask me" she continued. "And I'm hoping really soon too, as I've been giving more and more hints in the last couple of months, that he's just got to do it"

"He'd be crazy not to ask you Mik" said Brooke, with a laugh. "The first time I got to really meet Seb was when Dyl wanted to go and make sure he was okay after the whole thing happened with that girl in high school; and I didn't really know him back then, or even what to say to him" she continued with a smile to the woman sitting beside her. "But even then I could tell he was a great guy; and then a few years later I met you when you and he started to date, and by that time I'd gotten to know Seb really well; and I could tell from that very first moment that I saw the two of you two together, that there is no one else he would rather be with, forever"

"Me same" replied Mikki, with a small nod and slight laugh. "Can't imagine not having a forever with Seb either" she continued with a smile; and the two of them continued to talk on the way to the airport to pick up Jeremy, Karen and Nathan, for that of the somewhat kind of surprise birthday celebration for Sebastian.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having picked up Jeremy, Karen and Nathan from the airport; and then driving back to the house that Henry and Abby lived, the five of them after talking with the elder Smythe's; with Abby busy working on making a cake for later that day with Savannah helping her grandmother, headed upstairs to where they'd been told Sebastian was playing a video game with Dylan.

"Okay you know the plan, Nath" said Mikki in a low voice, holding Nathan in her arms; as she along with the others headed upstairs to the repurposed attic, that Henry had converted back when the boys were younger. "Go in and say hi, to Uncle Dyl and Uncle Seb"

Looking to her with a nod, Mikki put him down to the ground, as Jeremy opened the door of the attic; allowing his son to half walk, half run into the room and over to where Dylan and Sebastian were seated on the sofa up there playing the game.

"Hi" exclaimed the little boy, as he went over to the two of them, grasping at Sebastian's leg in an attempt to kind of hug him; and Dylan, looked to his nephew with a smile and laugh, stating, "What no hug for me buddy?", and Sebastian looked to that of his nephew in alarm, as Nathan went and attempted to hug Dylan, who in turn pulled him up on to the sofa.

"Umm why is Nath, here?" asked Sebastian, looking to his nephew now sitting on the sofa, as he tried to take the game controller from Dylan; and paused the game also so that it would stop the shooting action that was going on, on the screen.

"Don't know" replied Dylan, with a smile to his younger brother. "Maybe, he left home, got on a plane to here, then got a cab from the airport, to see us all"

"And he does all that, at just over one year of age" said Sebastian, giving a laugh; as he also heard other laughter as well coming from behind them, and turned to see Mikki, along with the others standing there. "Or Jere and Kae, could be here as well"

"Yeah, hey dork brain" replied Jeremy, with a laugh as he went over to him on the sofa, and patted his younger brother on the head as he sat on the arm of the sofa. "Happy birthday"

"Thanks" said Sebastian, with a smile to him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we didn't get a chance to come back home, when it was Nath's birthday recently" said Karen, as Sebastian looked to his sister in law with a nod. "And since it's yours today, and Savannah's next month; we kind of thought you know what, let's just celebrate all of them together"

"That's fine" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Don't mind that at all, it's actually a pretty cool idea"

"And I would like to point out" said Mikki, with a laugh, as she went over to the sofa, and sat down next to Sebastian, since Nathan had now climbed on to Dylan's lap, and was trying to figure out how to turn the game back on. "That I had nothing to do with this" she continued, as Sebastian slipped his arm around her shoulder, giving that of a small laugh. "I was completely in the dark about it, and only found out when Brooke started driving us to the airport"

"That's because you would have told Seb the plans" said Karen, with a smile to her. "I think we're all very aware that there is nothing you keep from one another now, and this would not have remained secret if you were to have known Mik"

"Yeah, no secrets from each other" replied Sebastian, with a small nod; and saw out of the corner of his eye the small wink that Jeremy gave him. "So how long you here for?" he asked, looking to his older brother giving him a quick smile, and hoping that he'd keep quiet about the one thing he was keeping from Mikki. "Just the weekend?"

"Yeah, but we leave on Monday around ten to head back home" said Jeremy, with a nod. "I've taken a day off work, and Kae doesn't work on Monday's, so it worked out good"

"Okay yeah that's cool" replied Sebastian, with a smile to him and nodding also. "Don't get to see you three that much, since you live so far way"

"So true" replied said Karen, with a small sigh. "And I know you all skyped us for Nath's birthday, but it really wasn't the same as actually being here with you all" she continued. "So hope you don't mind your birthday being crashed, Seb"

"No, of course not" said Sebastian, looking to his sister in law with a smile. "Totally don't mind" he continued, as he reached over Mikki and lightly tickled his nephew who was still sitting on Dylan. "Especially if it means, this awesome little guy is here"

"Along with his equally awesome dad" said Jeremy, and Sebastian looked to his brother shaking his head, replying "Him, nah not as awesome", as the others laughed and Nathan decided he'd had enough of Dylan and climbed over Mikki to sit on Sebastian, and try and get his game controller from him.

"Want to learn how to play, huh?" asked Sebastian, looking to his nephew with a smile; and Nathan looked to him nodding. "Yeah, I think we can probably teach you how to beat your dad at this thing"

"Hey, no you won't" replied Jeremy, hitting Sebastian lightly on the back of the head.

"And there will be no teaching my son a game that violent either" said Karen, shaking her head. "I should hope you all have more sense than that"

"It won't matter what he sees at this age though" said Mikki, looking around to Karen, and giving her a small smile. "It's more so he just likes the movement on the screen, and he won't have a clue as to what is in fact going on"

"You know I never understood why you didn't apply for a job when you were younger at GameStop" said Jeremy, giving a laugh. "The guys would have loved coming in and talking to a girl, who actually knows enough about gaming to give them a run for their money on it"

"I would have been telling them, just how lame I thought their come on lines to me would be" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Because I seriously can imagine just what they would come out or at least attempt to come out with, to try and impress me"

"Like maybe" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a smile. "Wanna play with my joystick"

"Yeah, we don't need to know your kinky bedroom stuff little brother" said Dylan, with a laugh; as the others laughed also and Mikki gave a nod, quickly kissing Sebastian, and whispering in his ear "I will definitely tonight"; the six of them along with Nathan continued to talk, a bit longer before Mikki, Brooke and Karen left Nathan with the three guys to go and help Abby in the kitchen.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After going to the Olive Garden for dinner, Mikki and Sebastian; were up in his bedroom, lying in his bed ready for that of sleep.

"Got to say this has been a pretty awesome birthday" said Sebastian, as he lay with Mikki in his arms. "It feels like forever since had both my brothers here for my birthday"

"Yeah, it was a rather nice thing for your mom and dad and all them to organize and surprise you with" replied Mikki, with a small sigh; as Sebastian placed a kiss to the top of her head and nodding. "Now I am possibly wondering how my birthday soon will be topped" she continued, with a small laugh. "Because being when it is, I can't see any of my family being able to get here for it; that aren't already close by"

"I'm sure it will be special" replied Sebastian, with a small smile to himself; knowing what he had indeed had planned for it already. "And it will be a good one" he continued, as Mikki moved to look him. "Six and a half years too then"

"Hmm, yeah six and a half years" said Mikki, with a smile and kissed him. "I love you, you know that"

"Me too, love you" replied Sebastian, and kissed her back; the two of them getting caught up in that of the moment, before breaking away and looking to each other, with that of more smaller kisses to each other lips. "And I believe, you said something earlier today about playing with my joystick" he continued, as Mikki gave a laugh and nodded.

"Sure" she replied, kissing him with a smile. "But only if you're super quiet about it" she continued, as Sebastian nodded. "Because your older brother and sister in law are in the room next to us; and I don't think I fancy them hearing us play our little game"

"I will be quiet, like you won't believe I can be" said Sebastian, with a smile to her, as Mikki kissed him; and the two of them had a little fun before they fell asleep wrapped up in one another's arms.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Leaving Henry and Abby's house after lunch the next day; and saying bye to everyone there, since they did have a little extra bit of time, they rang Eric and Midge; and asked if it be okay if they were to come around to their place for a little bit, which was met by that of a yes; and also included that of having dinner with Mikki's parents as well.

With Mikki in the kitchen, helping Midge to cook that of the dinner; Sebastian was downstairs in the basement with Eric, watching a replay of the basketball from Friday night, since that television had the stereo sound connected up to it, since it use to be used when Mikki and her siblings were younger for that of gaming.

"Can I ask you a question Eric?" asked Sebastian, looking to his girlfriend's father, as the game went into the half time entertainment part; and Eric looked to him with a nod.

"Sure Seb" he replied, as Sebastian in turn gave a small nod also. "What you want to ask?"

"Umm, well just a question really" replied Sebastian, giving a small laugh; and Eric looked to him with a smile and laugh.

"Okay well I think I know what that question may be" said Eric, with a nod. "And let me just tell you, yes" he continued, with a smile as Sebastian looked to him. "Because, even though you have known me now for close to six years, I can tell you're as nervous as hell to ask me what you want to ask me"

"You know what I want to ask?" asked Sebastian, as Eric gave a laugh and nodded. "How can you possibly know that?"

"How could I possibly know that you want to know if I give you permission to ask Mikki to marry you?" asked Eric, with a smile to him, as Sebastian nodded. "Because I know you are in love with my little girl, and have been wanting to ask her for a really long time"

"I have yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "And you're totally okay with my asking her that, sometime soon?"

"Definitely, okay" said Eric, with a nod. "Midge and I are totally fine with you being our son in law" he continued, as Sebastian looked to him with a smile. "And also as well, I can't see any complaints from anyone else in the family also either, about you finally being a part of this one"

"Okay, thank you" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh of that of relief and leaned back against the chair he was seated in. "I had this fear, that you would say no and then I'd be left without Mikki in my life" he continued, as Eric looked to him with a small laugh. "Because there is no way I'd go against your wishes"

"You're a good guy Seb" said Eric, looking to him with a smile. "You treat my little girl, right" he continued, as Sebastian nodded. "Much better than that jerk of her boyfriend, did in high school; so believe me I am more than happy to you have as a son in law, because I can't ever imagine Mikki with someone who only uses women purely for that of their own looking good"

"I would never treat Mikki like that" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "I've wanted a future with her, from pretty much when I really first got to know her" he continued, as Eric nodded. "And you and Midge have raised an amazing daughter; and I only hope that when Mik and I have children that we will be as great as parents as you are, and also my parents are"

"I really don't think, you have any worries there" said Eric, with a smile, to what he hoped would be his soon son in law. "And I am totally sure that the two of you will be amazing parents, when that time comes for you"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile and nod to him. "Can you not let this conversation on to Midge or anyone else" he continued, as Eric gave a laugh and also nodded. "I don't want Mikki to know that I plan to ask her soon"

"I think she is probably aware you're going to ask her sooner or later" replied Eric, still with a laugh as Sebastian laughed also, nodding. "But this conversation" he continued, with a smile to Sebastian. "Safe with me"

"Yeah thanks" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh; and looked back to the television where the game's half time entertainment was still going on. "So who you think is going to win this one?"

"Well Hawks need to win this to win the series" said Eric, as Sebastian gave a nod. "But I don't see the Wizards giving up without a fight"

"No it's going to be a close one, definitely" replied Sebastian, and the two of them continued to talk; before having dinner, speaking no more of their earlier conversation; before Mikki and Sebastian returned home to their apartment.

* * *

 _End Note: Let me just refrain, how much I hate me right now; and what I am about to do - and believe me when I say there is a lot of hurt to come, to both of them very soon._

 _I wanted Sebastian, to have those nice little moments talking with his dad and also Mikki's dad - and them both pretty much giving their blessings to him asking Mikki to marry him, especially Eric; who I do think would have a really good clue when Sebastian, broached the 'can I talk with you' thing, just what it was about; and with him being totally okay with it. (And why I do think in this verse that Mikki and Seb work so much better than Mikki does with Blaine, because her parents didn't even know him when they got engaged, and I really can't see Mikki as being that type of girl to marry someone her parents don't first really know quite well, and also approve of...and I do think they would have been very anti Blaine, if the other story had continued, even if she with him had given them the twin boys that they went on to have; and that's because they knew Seb so well, and found him and Mikki to be so well fitted together)_

 _Anyway, I do know what the next chapter will be; and it's going to be the start of heartbreak; at least for Mikki, when she does loose the morning show job when the show is axed._

 _Thanks for reading and I will catch you all soon._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: Sorry for wait on an update of this story; but I guess knowing how close I am getting to breaking up Sebastian and Mikki, has me not wanting to write it, however I must prevail and do this, because I will not abandon this story.  
_ _So essentially this sees the start of what happens with the job in South Carolina for Mikki, and her feelings in regards to that - which is going to be explored also in the next two chapters, because I do know the catalyst one is going to be Chapter 30, where Mikki does leave for San Francisco.  
_

 _And without anything further to say, I will just quickly reiterate_ _; that all characters from Glee do not belong to me, however any that you do not recognize to belong to me and they cannot be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _Love KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 28 –

Sitting at her desk, on a Thursday morning after having finished up filming the morning show; Mikki was waiting for the upload of the video that she'd done earlier in the week talking more in depth about the book, that she'd done a small review for on the show that morning, when Jean walked over to her desk and sat on the edge of it.

"So that book" he said, as Mikki looked to her friend and also co host. "It's part of a series?"

"Yeah, it is" replied Mikki, giving a nod. "And the fourth one is coming out in September, hence why I thought I'd re read them before that one is out" she continued as Jean gave a nod. "And also maybe get some others on to reading the series also"

"Hmm, I think it's something that Anna would actually like as well" replied Jean, with a nod also. "Can you send me a link through to them on that site you buy your books from; and I will look at getting them for her"

"Sure, yeah I can do that" said Mikki, with a smile to him, and flicked over to another tab on her computer and went into the Book Depository website, and getting the link for the author and the first book in the series, and then sending it to Jean. "Should get in your inbox"

"Thanks Mik" he replied, with a smile to her; as Tom who managed the day to day running of the station at the studio came over to where they were talking.

"Would I be able to see both of you in my office?" he asked, and both Mikki and Jean looked to him.

"Of course, yeah" replied Jean standing up with a nod; and Mikki checking back on what was loading on the computer, stood as well.

"Certainly can" said Mikki; as Tom started walking towards his office and she and Jean followed him, and getting to the office, Tom allowed them both to enter first, and then walked in himself and close the door behind them all.

"Please take a seat" he said, gesturing to the seats in front of his desk and went around to his own seat to sit in, as both Mikki and Jean sat down. "I wish this was going to be a lot easier" said Tom with a small sigh, as he looked to the two of them sitting in front of him. "However it's not easy, and I am really sorry about this"

"Sorry about what?" asked Jean, looking to him as Tom in turn looked to him with a small smile and sighed.

"The station hierarchy, the big bosses of WZRB" replied Tom, looking to Jean and then to Mikki. "Have decided that the morning show isn't a profitable expense for the network and therefore have decided to terminate the show"

"Terminate the show?" asked Mikki, as Tom looked to her with a small nod. "That means no more show, correct"

"Yes, that's what it means" he replied, with a small sigh. "And I tried to argue with them that it's good that South Carolina have their own local morning show; over that of maybe one from another state" he continued as he looked to the two of them sitting in front of him. "But it was a lost cause, and they believe it will be easier to essentially buy another one from another state, than that of producing our own one here"

"So if there is no more morning show?" asked Jean, looking to their boss and also friend as well. "Where does that leave Mikki and I then?"

"Well rest assure neither of you will be out of jobs" replied Tom, with a small nod to both of them. "That much I can promise you" he continued, as both Mikki and Jean also nodded. "However those jobs aren't necessarily where you might want to be, it's all I can at the moment offer to you"

"And those jobs would be what here at the station exactly?" asked Mikki, and Tom looked to her with a small sigh.

"For Jean" he said and looked to over to the male seated across from him. "You will be doing field news reports for the in studio team of reporters"

"Okay, yeah I did that for a while before I started on the morning show" replied Jean, with a nod; as Tom also nodded and then looked to Mikki.

"And Mikki" said Tom, with a small smile to her. "At the moment the only place for you is the copy department, and where you were when you first started out with us for those first few months before you moved into research and then on to the morning show team"

"Copy department" repeated Mikki, with a small laugh. "Well that's a real kick in the guts, I got to say"

"I know and I am truly sorry, but there is nothing else for you at the moment" replied Tom with a small sigh. "And you really are a wonderful on screen persona" he continued as Mikki gave a small nod. "But my hands are literally tied, and it's not my ultimate decision where you both are ending up at this present time"

"I understand" replied Mikki, with a small smile to that of her friend and also boss. "At least we're not being shown the door" she laughed. "I guess that's something Jean and I should be thankful for"

"Yeah, can't imagine having to go and find a new job" replied Jean, with a laugh also. "It's not like we've got much of a local news station network here to begin with" he continued, as Mikki gave a nod. "So to know even with the morning show ending, that Mik and I still have jobs. Well it's a good thing even though it's a bad thing too, because I think we will miss working together every morning"

"Well it's not like we won't see one another" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Still work at the same place"

"Yes" said Tom, with a nod and looked to them both with a smile. "But again, please know that I am truly sorry that this had to be something that happens" he continued, as both Mikki and Jean looked to him. "It definitely was not of my choice"

"When does the morning show end then?" asked Jean, and Tom looked to him with a small laugh.

"The last show is tomorrow" said Tom, shaking his head; as both Mikki and Jean looked to him shocked also by this. "Again, I did try and maybe get you another week" he continued, with a sigh and shaking his head. "But I obviously didn't prevail in that, and your last will be tomorrow morning"

"Okay, well I guess we go out with a bang then at least" said Mikki, giving a laugh and Tom looked to her with a laugh also and nodded his head.

"Yeah, how attached are the studio to the set?" asked Jean, with a smile. "Cause I am thinking, we smash that baby up" he laughed, as Mikki and Tom looked to him with a laugh also. "Because that might be kind of fun"

"I don't think it's something they will be happy with" replied Tom, with a laugh. "I do however, give you full permission at the end of the show to smash up the sign that sits behind you whilst on the air" he continued as Jean nodded with a smile. "I think we leave it at that, so we don't get into too much trouble there"

"And as for the show in general, we just go about what we'd normally do?" asked Mikki, as Tom looked to her with a nod. "But also reiterate that it's the final show and we won't be on anymore after tomorrow"

"That's all we can do" said Tom with a smile; and the two of them spoke with Tom a little bit more about what they would actually say tomorrow about the show ending to all those who would watch and view the show on a regular morning basis.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Heading home from his work, Sebastian got up to the apartment and unlocked the door; only to find the place in that of darkness, and no obvious signs of Mikki, even though he had seen her car was parked down in her usual parking space.

"Babe" said Sebastian, as he turned on the light switches for the main living area and placed his bag down, looking around their apartment. "You here?" he asked, but not getting an answer back, started to concern him as he walked to their bedroom and saw her lying on the bed, in that of somewhat darkness in there as well. "Minnie, you okay?"

"Hmm, yeah I guess" came a reply from her, still lying on their bed and he sat on the bed taking off his shoes and stood up, then taking off his jacket and hanging that up; before lying down on the bed next to Mikki and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, as he placed a kiss to her lips and giving her a small smile. "It's not like you to be doing something like this, when I get home"

"Yeah, I know" replied Mikki, with a small nod. "Just wanted to think that's all" she continued, looking to Sebastian who also nodded. "And just peaceful here"

"Okay, yeah" said Sebastian, as he brushed some hair that had fallen away from her forehead. "So you're okay right?" he asked, placing another kiss to his lips quickly. "Nothing I need to be concerned about?"

"I'm fine" replied Mikki, with a small smile. "There's nothing wrong with me, I promise" she continued as Sebastian nodded. "Just got some kind of upsetting news today, and it's thrown me a little out of sorts that all"

"Upsetting news?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki gave a nod. "Why didn't you call me then?"

"Because I didn't want to burden you with this at work" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "It's not like anything can be done about it now"

"Okay, and please tell me what has gotten you this upset?" asked Sebastian, placing a small lot of kisses along her jaw line. "Because, I don't like seeing you sad"

"Tom asked Jean and I to come into his office after the show this morning" replied Mikki, as Sebastian nodded. "And told us that tomorrow will be the last morning show"

"The last morning show?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki gave a small nod. "Why?" he asked, looking to his girlfriend of over six years. "Did he give a reason as to this?"

"Apparently the ones higher up in the station" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "Don't think it's worth the money having a local morning show, and would rather source another from somewhere"

"From where somewhere?" asked Sebastian, giving a small laugh. "Because that's just crazy, if they're not going to have local issues and all that"

"That I don't know and didn't ask as to what would be happening" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "All I know is that tomorrow morning, Jean and I will broadcast the last morning show; and that's it"

"So you're out of a job then" said Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him. "I think that can be grounds for unfair termination, and you could maybe talk with Victor about that at my work"

"I'm not out of work" replied Mikki shaking her head. "I still have a job, it's just not what I really want to be doing"

"And you're doing what now?" asked Sebastian, as he pulled Mikki in closer to himself and placing a small kiss to her lips.

"I'm back to writing copy again" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "Which is what I did there when I first started out of college"

"That's hardly a fair step down from being on a morning show" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "And what about Jean?" he asked, as Mikki gave a small laugh. "What job does he get now he's not doing the show?"

"Field reporter for the news" replied Mikki, shaking her head with a laugh. "Guess, having a dick makes him better equipped for that role"

"If that's the case, babe" said Sebastian, looking to her with a small frown. "Then that's discrimination based on gender and something you could take them to court over"

"Honestly I don't think that is it at all" replied Mikki, looking to Sebastian, with a small smile. "I do believe Tom, when he said that there just isn't at this present time anything else for me at the station other than what they have given me" continued Mikki, as Sebastian gave a nod. "It's more just I feel that it could maybe be partly my fault the show is ending, since I only started co hosting after April left, with Jean this year"

"Hey, no don't think that at all" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "You are amazing and a complete natural in front of the camera, okay" Sebastian, continued as he kissed her and rubbed his hands up and over her back. "The comments that are on the show's Facebook page and even your own YouTube channel prove that; people adore you and they're totally right in doing so"

"You're just saying that because you have too" said Mikki, looking to him with a slight laugh and Sebastian looked to her shaking his head.

"No, I'm not just saying it because I have to" he replied. "I'm saying it because it's so true, and you are so wonderful, and amazing; and anyone who gets to know you knows that"

"Hmm, 'kay" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "Just don't feel all that wonderful or even amazing at the moment"

"So it's a little stumbling block in your career" said Sebastian, kissing her to the lips once more. "Tom knows how amazing you are at your job, and what you can do" continued Sebastian, as Mikki gave a nod. "And I'm sure the minute he has something better than what you're currently doing, that job will be yours"

"But there are people who have been at the station a lot longer than I have" replied Mikki, giving a small sigh. "And I already put some people off side when I got the job of April's role after she left"

"You got the job, because you proved your worth on that show; and it being taken off the air has nothing to do with you" said Sebastian, giving her a small smile.

"Well that's certainly not what Valeria thought when she heard the news today" said Mikki, with a laugh. "She made it very known, that it was because of me the show was most likely cancelled"

"Okay that's the nasty Russian who does the weather, right?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him with a nod. "Tell her to speak clear English, no one can understand her when she speaks"

"I'm not going to tell her that" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "She scares me, and I don't scare easily" she laughed, as Sebastian gave a laugh also. "And she always makes it know that her father is a foreign diplomat and has friends in high places; so I am definitely not going to piss her off"

"Well regardless of what the Russian says" said Sebastian, kissing her with a smile. "It's not because of you"

"Yeah, I know that" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "It's because of stupid people sitting high up in their offices and not knowing what is happening on a grass roots level, that stupid decisions like this are made"

"Exactly, and you know what" said Sebastian, with a laugh; and Mikki looked to him with a smile and laugh also, and asking "What?"

"I say give this idea of there's a few months" smiled Sebastian, and kissing her again. "And they will realize that not having local information was a stupid idea; and you and Jean will maybe get your morning show back"

"That could maybe happen" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "But I'm not going to be holding out for it to" she continued, and quickly kissed Sebastian, with a smile. "I am though however going to be the best damn copywriter that they have and prove to them that I can do whatever job that they give me, all with a smile on my face; even though I may not be smiling all that much on the inside"

"Hmm yeah, that's my Minnie who I know and love" said Sebastian, with a smile and kissed her as Mikki gave a nod and kissed him back. "Don't let anyone or anything get you down"

"No, I don't" replied Mikki shaking her head with a smile. "I love you"

"Love you too" replied Sebastian, with a smile and kissed her and then moved his wrist to look at the time on his watch. "And since it's probably getting close to dinner and you've obviously not got anything started cooking" continued Sebastian, as Mikki muttered "Sorry" with Sebastian quickly kissing her and replying "It's okay", as Mikki gave a small nod. "I say we order up some Chinese, and eat it in here, in like sweats and just have a total lazy night in"

"Sounds good" replied Mikki, with a smile; and the two of them ordered up from their favorite Chinese restaurant, getting the food delivered; before having that of a lazy night in with one another for that of company, and knowing they really didn't need anything in their life but that of each other.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Heading on Friday evening to Gaffney, since it was Savannah's birthday on the Sunday; even though in some ways they had also celebrated a month earlier her birthday, when Jeremy, Karen and Nathan had come from Alabama for Sebastian's twenty sixth birthday; he and Mikki headed to his brother's house for the weekend, and with both sets of grandparents also being present there for their granddaughter's third birthday; Mikki and Sebastian chose to stay in a motel close by that of where they were needing to be over the weekend, so that the grandparents were able to stay at the house.

Driving to his older brother's house on Saturday morning, pulling to a stop at the traffic lights; Sebastian looked over to Mikki who was sitting in the passenger seat scrolling through on her phone.

"You're obsessing again" he said, and placed one hand to her knee as he waited for the lights to change, and Mikki looked to him shaking her head.

"No, I'm not" she replied, with a small smile to him. "I'm just looking through the comments that people have posted since yesterday morning and the final show"

"That's obsessing, Mik" said Sebastian with a small smile to her also as the lights changed and he took his hand from her knee and placed it back to the steering wheel and moved away from the intersection. "Reading those isn't going to make you feel any better" he continued, as Mikki quickly looked to her boyfriend. "It's just going to more than likely make you feel worse about it all"

"Actually, it's nice reading some of the comments" replied Mikki, with the slightest laugh. "Because they are really nice, and all that; and so many of them are hopeful that maybe this will just be a short time thing and the show will come back"

"Yeah, I saw someone had started a petition to bring it back" replied Sebastian, with a chuckle as he pulled into the street that Dylan and Brooke lived on. "And that Ellie and Robbie had both signed it, since they linked it to their Facebook's to get others to sign"

"Same here" said Mikki, with a nod. "But the real question is did my boyfriend sign that petition also?" she laughed, as Sebastian turned into the driveway of his brother's house and parked behind his parents' car. "Because if not, I think I will be questioning as to why I am with him then"

"What do you think" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as he turned the car engine off and took his seat belt off as well, before leaning over and quickly kissing Mikki. "I'm thinking also how many possible fake email accounts can I set up to vote multiple times"

"You know I'd not thought of doing that" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "That is one way for me to get around the integrity of it all, since I am along with Jean connected to the show and probably shouldn't be voting for on a petition to return"

"Yep" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "And I am sure" he continued, as Mikki also took her seatbelt off. "That you'll get everyone here also signing too, because they all know; even Brooke's parents what a wonderful job you did do on the morning show"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh as the two of them got out of the car and Sebastian went around to the back to get the presents out that they had bought for Savannah to take inside. "But how many of these petitions have been successful" she continued with a sigh as she leaned against the car. "Got to be realistic about it all"

"True" said Sebastian, with a nod as he closed up the back of his car and then went around to Mikki; she taking one of the presents from him that they had gotten the little girl. "But there has been some that have been, correct?"

"I don't know, maybe" replied Mikki, with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'd have to actually look and see"

"Well you can do that later" said Sebastian, with a smile. "No more frowns and feeling down now" he continued, kissing her quickly and Mikki shook her head with a smile. "Let's go in and see Savannah, and have some fun with our niece"

"Yeah, today is about her" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Nothing at all about me and my problems" she continued, taking Sebastian's hand; and the two of them went to celebrate the little girl's third birthday with the rest of her family; not worrying for at least the time being about the loss of what had been Mikki's job.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After having both lunch and dinner, around at Brooke and Dylan's house; with Brooke then trying to get Savannah, settled into bed; the little girl who was still rather hyped up from the day was refusing to go to sleep and not at all agreeing with anything her mom or dad, were wanting her to do in regards to going to sleep, even when it was getting close to nine o'clock in the evening.

"Well she just kept telling me no, no and no" said Abby, with a small sigh as she came back into the living room where Brooke and Dylan, along with Henry, Sebastian and Mikki were; as well as Brooke's parents were talking.

"I thought the two's were meant to be the terrible time, and not that of the three's" said Brooke, giving a laugh. "Because this tonight has just been crazy"

"It's only because there has been so much going on today" said Vicki, Brooke's mother with a smile to her daughter. "And I'm sure tomorrow it will calm down"

"Either that or they will go on to until about she is four years old" said Henry, giving a laugh; and Brooke looked over to her father in law. "Dylan's tantrums at five years old, well they were just epic"

"I did not throw tantrums" replied Dylan, looking to his father and shaking his head. "If anyone did that, it was Jeremy and not me"

"You stuck Seb in the washing machine" said Abby, looking to her son and shaking her head, as Sebastian, asked "He did what?" and Abby looked to her younger son with a small smile, as the others looked on in somewhat horror. "He put you in the washing machine, but thankfully I caught on to this, before he could do anything other than close the door"

"Why would you do that to your little brother?" asked Brooke, looking to her husband and shaking her head.

"I don't even remember doing that" replied Dylan, shaking his head, and then looked to Sebastian. "Sorry, Bash"

"Yeah, it's fine I guess" said Sebastian, giving a small laugh. "Guess no harm done"

"Hmm, and good thing too" replied Mikki, who was seated next to Sebastian on the sofa. "Can't imagine you not being here, or even being physically scarred or something like that because of something your older brother could have done"

"And that now has me worried" said Brooke, shaking her head. "What Savannah could possibly do maybe, when Dylan and I have this new baby"

"I'm sure she will be fine, honey" replied Karl, looking over to his daughter, and giving her a smile. "From what your mom and I also experienced, boys are definitely the ones you have to watch out for more"

"Thanks dad, I'm having a boy remember" said Brooke, giving a laugh, as she placed her hand on the to her stomach of five months. "Or did that slip your mind?"

"No, it didn't" said Karl, shaking his head. "But I do think once he is born, Savs is going to be wanting to help all the time, that you won't even remember this tantrum she is having now"

"Hmm, I hope that's true" replied Brooke, with a nod, and then sighed. "So do you think maybe she is asleep now?" she asked. "And that the tantrum has finally worn her out"

"Hopefully" said Vicki, giving a laugh. "But I don't know who of us here are game enough to go and check to see if that has happened"

"I could go and check, if you'd like" said Mikki, looking to Brooke with a smile; the other woman giving a nod of her head.

"If you don't mind" she replied, as Mikki then shook her head also. "And if she is still awake and in a bad mood, then maybe you might get her to calm down"

"Sure, yeah" said Mikki, with a laugh as she stood up from the sofa. "I will go and see, what is happening" she continued. "However if I am not back in like five minutes, then someone please come and rescue me"

"I can do that" replied Sebastian, and Mikki looked to her boyfriend with a nod; and with a smile to them all, headed upstairs to Savannah's room; and walked into the young girls room and saw her sitting on her bed playing with one of the dolls that she gotten from Vicki and Karl for her birthday.

"Hey Vanna, aren't we sleepy yet?" asked Mikki, with a small laugh as she went and sat on the bed with her, and Savannah looked to her shaking her head. "Are you sure?" Mikki continued, with a smile to her, and Savannah smiled shaking her head. "Cause I know I'm getting pretty tired and going to be heading back to the motel soon, with your Uncle Seb, and I guess I was hoping that you'd be asleep by then so that your mom and dad, and also grandparents would be able to get some sleep too"

"No, you no go" said Savannah, shaking her head and discarding her doll on the bed, went and hugged Mikki.

"I wish your uncle and I could stay, but there's no more room" replied Mikki, shaking her head and looking to the little girl with a smile. "But I promise you, we will both here tomorrow again, and you will be able to see us" continued Mikki, as Savannah nodded. "That is though on the condition that you go to sleep, because if your Uncle Seb and I don't get sleep; we can't come back"

"I sleep" said Savannah, with a nod and moved up to the top of the bed; and giving a nod and smile also Mikki helped the young girl get in under the sheet and comforter.

"Okay good girl" replied Mikki, as she placed a kiss to the girl's forehead. "And I promise you that Uncle Seb and I will be back here tomorrow to spend some more time with you"

"Book" said Savannah, pointing over to the small bookshelf that was in her room, and Mikki looked to her and then to the bookshelf.

"I can read you a story tomorrow" she replied, looking back to the little girl. "Now it's time for sleep"

"Book, now" demanded Savannah, pointing still to the bookshelf; and Mikki shook her head as she looked to her niece.

"If you wish for me to read you a book" said Mikki, as the little girl looked to her. "There is one word that you are forgetting, and I think you know what that word is"

"Book" said Savannah, again as she once again pointed to the bookshelf and once again Mikki shook her head.

"What's the other word, Savannah May?" asked Mikki, using the little girl's middle name as well; as she frowned, before muttering "Please"

"That's right" replied Mikki, with a nod. "So what do we say then?"

"Book please, Aun Mik" she said, with a smile to her; and Mikki gave a small laugh at the little girl who was still unable to get her 't' sound out.

"Okay, but just like a few pages though" said Mikki, with a smile to her. "And then you have to promise me that you will get some sleep"

"'kay" replied Savannah, with a nod; as Mikki stood from the bed and went over to the small bookshelf where Dylan and Brooke kept the books that they had for Savannah, and took one of the Little Golden Books that Brooke had started collecting after Mikki and Sebastian had looked after the little girl for a weekend and got her into liking the little story books, and randomly picking one of them to read, and as she went and sat back down on the bed realized it was actually quite a short book.

"This one we might be able to get all way through" said Mikki, with a smile to the little girl, as Savannah pointed to the cover of book, saying "Elmo"

"Hmm it is" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And it say's Elmo loves you"

"Elmo, he funny" said Savannah, with a nod and Mikki laughed with a smile.

"He is" she replied. "Ready for the story?" she asked, and Savannah nodded her head, as Mikki opened the book and began to read. _"Everyone loves something. Babies love noise. Birds love singing"_ she read as Savannah looked to the pages of the book, and with a smile, Mikki turned the page and continued reading.

 _"Kids love toys. Bert loves pigeons, and pigeons love to coo. Can you guess who Elmo loves? Elmo loves you!"_ read Mikki and smiled to Savannah as she read the last word tapping her on the nose and making the little girl giggle. _"Piggies love to roll in mud. Penguins love the snow. Farmers love to wake up early. Roosters love to crow. Zoe loves the library. Grover loves it too. Elmo whispers quietly, 'Elmo loves you!'"_ and looking to the young girl, beside her tucked up in bed; saw that she now had her eyes closed and was slowly falling asleep, and with a smile continued to read.

 _"The Count loves counting things. Ernie loves to drum. Monsters love to exercise. Kids love bubble gum. Natasha and her daddy love playing peekaboos. But psssst! – before you turn the page – Elmo loves you!"_ and going to turn the page, Mikki saw Sebastian quietly walk in to Savannah's room and she put a finger up to her lip, indicating for him to be quiet, and giving a nod he went over and knelt down beside her.

"Thought you might need help" he said quietly, as Mikki gave a small laugh and shook her head. "But looks like you've got this under control"

"Yeah, I'll tell you in a moment why she wasn't wanting to sleep" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "Just want to finish this book first"

"Sure" replied Sebastian, with a nod and sat down on the floor and gave Mikki a smile. "Continue"

 _"Monkeys love bananas. Kids love school"_ continued Mikki as she looked to Savannah to make sure she was still sleeping. _"Grouches love trash. Big Bird loves the pool. Everyone loves something. Elmo told you this was true. And now you know who Elmo loves: Elmo loves you!"_ and Mikki looked to Sebastian who gave a small laugh, and she asked "What?"

"Nothing" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Just it's cute that's all" he continued kneeling again from the cross legged position he'd be in and Mikki gave a laugh as she looked to the last page of the book.  
 _  
"Before he ends his poem, Elmo want to ask you this: Will you be Elmo's valentine? Could Elmo have a kiss"_ finished Mikki, as Sebastian sneakily moved and kissed Mikki on the lips, before replying. "Not Elmo, but certainly my Minnie can"

"Okay you're a dork you know that" she replied with a laugh, and Sebastian gave a nod; as she looked to Savannah again and confident that she was now definitely asleep stood up.

"Yep, I know" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "And just so you know, you're always going to be my valentine"

"You're mine too" said Mikki, with a smile and quickly kissed him, and then moved his arms from her waist and went and put the book back on the shelf with the others, and then went back over to near Savannah's bed turning on the night light for her; before going back over to Sebastian and taking his hand.

"So why wasn't Vanna wanting to go to sleep?" asked Sebastian, as they quietly walked out of the young girl's room.

"Because everyone was staying here, except for you and me" replied Mikki, as they walked down the stairs, and Sebastian gave a small laugh with a smile. "And I promised her that we would be back tomorrow and then she promised me she would go to sleep, as long as I read to her"

"So you got her to sleep" said Brooke, as Mikki and Sebastian walked back into the living area.

"I did yeah" replied Mikki with a small smile to the other woman. "I was just telling Seb she was scared she wasn't go to see him or me tomorrow"

"Well that's crazy" said Dylan, with a laugh. "Considering tomorrow is her actual birthday" he continued, as the others in the room gave a nod. "And we've just technically stretched it out by having a birthday dinner for her tonight, since Sunday makes it a little harder to do"

"At least though Savannah is asleep now" said Henry, with a laugh. "That's the most important part"

"Yeah, no thanks to Mikki by the looks of it" replied Brooke with a laugh; and looked over to where she and Sebastian were now sitting on the sofa again. "When are the two of you going to have a baby of your own?"

"I don't know" said Sebastian, looking to his sister in law with a smile. "It may happen soon, but I don't think Mik and I are in a huge rush for it that all just yet"

"Yeah, but if it were to happen and not be expected" replied Mikki, with a small smile also. "Then it wouldn't be a bad thing"

"No it would not be" said Dylan, looking to her with a smile and then also to Sebastian with one as well. "And besides that would really stick it to your work, if you were to get pregnant Mik" he continued, looking back to her. "As they can't terminate you because of that; and when you did go back they'd have to at least give you the job you're doing now back, or something better as they can't make it a lesser one just because you'd then be a mom"

"Well I'm not going to go and get pregnant just to maybe get a better job" replied Mikki, with a laugh and looking to Dylan shaking her head. "However like I said, if it were to happen it wouldn't be a bad thing"

"Definitely not" replied Sebastian, shaking his head and quickly kissing Mikki on the cheek; and continued to talk with the other adults before they headed back to the motel that they were spending the weekend at, and leaving the others to sleep the night at Dylan and Brooke's house.

* * *

 _End Note : I am literally breaking my heart, further and further as I get to these next two chapters; because it's now so clear, even though it wasn't when I started writing "Everywhere You Look" - that this Mikki is a different kind of Mikki, to that of my other versions of her, and there really is no one for her but Sebastian._

 _Anyway thanks always for reading, and I will catch you all again with another update on something soon._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N - Thanks for the recent reviews, faves and follows on this. So this chapter is leading up to the next one, where everything changes.  
_ _I was to begin with have this be slightly longer, but then knowing that the next one is going to be a very long chapter - and majority of that being written for quite sometime now, decided to leave this one kind of open ended. Not cliffhanger, but there is not a resolve to Mikki's current predicament at the moment and where she is job wise; all of which is going to come into the next chapter, and ultimately do what I am going to hate doing, but know that I also have to do because of the single fact that we know Mikki does go to California before she returns home for her ending with Sebastian._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end._

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 29 –

Having been working in the copywriter role for now three weeks, a job which she had done when she'd first begun at the television station after college; Mikki was sitting at her desk typing from the notes that one of the researchers, Tanya, had given her trying to make sense of the other womans' writing firstly and also that as well her notes that weren't giving her much to go on in order to get from it the information that she was needing for the news reader on television; and as she sat down heard her name spoken, and looked up quickly to see Bryan, who was one of the news presenters walking towards her.

"Hey" said Mikki, looking to him with a quick smile and also as well saved what she'd been typing up also.

"Yeah, hey" said Bryan, with a smile to her also. "Just wondering, if you wrote the copy for me for last night's news?" he asked, and sat on the edge of her desk. "Or maybe know who did?"

"It wasn't me" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "I've been mainly doing things that a just out of college student could do with their eyes closed" she continued, with a small sigh. "Even though I'm sure they'd not be able to even decipher this mess that are Tanya's research notes"

"Yeah, I can never understand her writing either" said Bryan, giving a laugh. "So it definitely wasn't you, who wrote up the feed that goes on to the teleprompt for me then"

"Sorry, no" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Was there a problem with it?"

"Oh, there was" said Bryan, with a nod and smile to her. "The grammar was atrocious, and I kind of knew that it couldn't possibly be Mikki" he continued, with a laugh. "Because you can be a bit of a nazi when it comes to the proper use of grammar"; Mikki nodding her own head with a laugh. "And I was wondering maybe you know who did do it"

"I don't like ratting people out" replied Mikki, looking to with a small smile. "However I do know that sometimes Tanya likes to write what goes on to the copy and then prompters" she continued as Bryan laughed, shaking his head. "So it might have been her"

"Well that makes sense" said Bryan, with a smile. "Errors because she can't even read her own writing"

"That is probably true" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Did you want me to double check over the copy before I leave today of what is the breaking news information?" she asked, as Bryan nodded. "Make sure the correct grammar and spelling is used"

"Please, if you could" said Bryan with a smile to her. "That would be really great"

"Sure, can do" replied Mikki, with a nod and smile also. "Nice that someone appreciates me here"

"We all appreciate you Mik" said Bryan, placing a hand to her shoulder. "The morning show ending had nothing to do with you or even Jean" he continued as Mikki gave a nod. "And I'm sure soon they will have you out from this job that even you are amazing at, but you are also clearly too good for; back into something more fitting for a woman of your brilliance"

"Thanks Bryan" replied Mikki, giving him a smile. "I know it's silly to feel down about all this, because I still technically have a job" she continued, as Bryan this time gave a nod of his own. "Just also as well feel as if I've been relegated to something that I am so very over qualified for"

"Well you know what" said Bryan, as he stood up. "There are always other networks that you could try for a job at" he continued with a small wink to her. "Should check that out, and then never know what this one here will do to keep you"

"Yeah, I might just check that out" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Thanks for the tip"

"Sure anytime" he said, with a smile. "And I will send you through my copy before you leave, to check over"

"Okay, I will" replied Mikki, with a smile to him also; and as Bryan headed off back over to his own desk, she thought to herself that she might just do what he had suggested and look at the other networks around the area and see maybe if there were any jobs going at them, before returning to try and decipher the mess of notes the one in research had given her.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

That afternoon after finishing work, and getting dinner organized which was now in the oven cooking to be ready when Sebastian got home. Mikki was sitting on the sofa in the living area with her laptop, going through clips from the morning show that she had of herself on there, along with also as well videos that she'd uploaded to YouTube; putting together a media reel for herself, that she was then going to send to the other stations around the Columbia, South Caroline area; in the hope of there maybe being a job for her at one of them.

Looking through that of some of her older book reviews from a few years ago, and wondering if she'd be best leaving them off, even though she hadn't changed anything dramatically about her presenting style; the door to the apartment opened and Sebastian walked into their apartment.

"Hey" she said, when he saw her sitting on the sofa, and looking over to with a smile; she in turn replied "Yeah hey"

"What you doing?" asked Sebastian, as he placed the bag he would take to work down and also the keys onto the small table that they had near the door; before walking over to where Mikki was and taking his suit jacket off, placing that on the back of the chair, and then going to sit next to her.

"I'm working on a media reel for myself" replied Mikki, as Sebastian placed a kiss to her cheek and looked to her laptop screen.

"Media reel?" he asked, looking to her with a small yet confused look. "Why do you need one of them?"

"Well I was talking with Bryan today" said Mikki, giving a small sigh. "As he was wondering if I'd written up copy for him yesterday; which I hadn't" she continued, as Sebastian gave a nod. "And I kind of said that the job I was doing it was that of what a college graduate could do" she laughed as Sebastian also gave a small smile to her. "Which is then we he suggested that maybe I look at going to another station, because that might then give our one the incentive to give me something else to keep me from going over to that of a rival one"

"That is a good idea" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "And if they don't want to keep you where you are" he continued, as Mikki looked to him with a small nod also. "Then you go to another station where that of what you are best at doing, is appreciated"

"I don't think it's not that I'm not appreciated at WZRB" said Mikki, shaking her head. "It's more that there just isn't a role for me in that way at the moment, and I'm going to have to just sit and wait and hope that one maybe one day might become available"

"Hmm, I totally agree" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a smile as he also slipped his arm around her shoulder and she leaning into the side of her boyfriend. "So what's a media reel exactly?"

"It's a small like maybe five minute collection of myself" she replied, looking to him with a smile as Sebastian nodded. "Essentially in my industry it's like my CV, and is used as my selling point for myself"

"So you've not had one of these before now?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him nodding her head.

"I do have one, that I did when I was in college, yeah" she nodded, as she looked to her computer screen. "But that one is like years old now, and I want to put on to this new one; segments from the morning show for it to be able to be seen that I am not some young just out of college graduate, who also has a YouTube channel, but also someone who has done a show on television for a network"

"Okay, yeah I get it" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh. "Kind of" he added, with a smile as Mikki nodded her head and gave a laugh. "It's kind of like me trying to explain some law related to you; and even though we both do try and understand one another's careers, we can't always fully understand them either"

"That is true" said Mikki, with a nod and laugh. "I certainly don't understand anything at all about the law" she continued as Sebastian kissed her with a smile and shaking his head. "However I do know if I need any legal advice, I've got an amazingly attractive boyfriend who I can ask about it"

"Same with me" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "Anything journalistic, gorgeous sexy yet so brilliant girlfriend I have to ask"

"Okay, yeah" said Mikki with a laugh and quickly kissed him with a smile; as the timer on the oven went off, indicating that the dinner she'd placed into there was done. "And dinner's ready"

"Hmm, it does smell really good" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "What is it?" he asked, as Mikki saved the video she was working on for herself and then placed the laptop to the coffee table and stood up. "Need any help with anything?"

"It's tuna bake" she said, as the two of them headed over to the kitchen; Mikki getting what she cooked out of the oven and Sebastian going and grabbing some plates from the cupboard for them. "And there's also a salad in the fridge as well"

"Okay, I'll grab that" said Sebastian, looking to her with a nod; as Mikki nodded with a smile and took the dish with the tuna bake over to the table for them, and Sebastian got the salad out of the fridge before coming over with that and also the plates to eat from, before getting that of a bottle of wine for them and then enjoying that of their dinner and the rest of the evening together.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After finishing up the media reel, and then along with a letter and also her actual written CV which listed all her relevant qualifications and other information; Mikki sent it off to all the other networks that were in the area close to her and also those a little bit further out as well, hoping maybe that she might have some luck of obtaining a job at another network, or that it might give the one she was working at now the push to try and find her something else there, in order to keep her.

Getting a phone call from one of the other local stations in the area, WLTX; she organized to go and meet the general manager, and telling Tom who was her boss at WZRB, that she had a dentist appointment on that day as to not let him know just yet that she might possibly leave the station; went to meet, Robert Larsen at the station that might possibly become her employer.

Upon arriving at the station building and speaking to the reception at the front desk, who then told her to take a seat and wait; Mikki quickly checked her phone, to make sure it was switched to silent and saw a message had come through from Bryan, who she worked at the station with and that she had told about the possible job at the station she was currently waiting at.  
 _Definitely don't need to wish you luck, but good luck! And if you need a reference, tell them to give me a call. More than happy to give them a glowing one for you!_

Smiling as she read the message, she quickly sent back a text to him; **_Thanks Bryan, that's really sweet of you. I'll let you know how it goes and if maybe possibly that will call you._** And looking up as she sent the message of to him, saw the door from the closed off area open, and a guy around the same age as Tom walk out and over to her.

"Mikayla Kapowski?" he asked, and she looked to him with a smile and stood up from her seated position.

"Yes, that's me" she replied with a nod.

"Hi Mikayla" said the man who she was now at standing level with. "Robert Larsen" he continued, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you"

"You also Robert" replied Mikki, as she shook his hand. "And thank you so much for the call"

"Most certainly" he said, with a smile to her. "Did you want to come through to my office and we can talk"

"That would be good, yes" said Mikki, with a smile as Robert nodded and turned back towards the door and Mikki following him; headed to his office.

"Please take a seat" he said, upon getting to his office, allowing her to enter first and then himself entering closed the door behind him; and going and sitting to one of the chairs in front of the desk, Mikki looked around the room quickly of that of the other general manager's office. "So Mikayla" Robert said, as he took his own seat behind the desk. "I was actually quite shocked I have to say, hearing that WZRB decided to end their morning show program"

"Hmm, I was also" replied Mikki, with a small nod. "And to lose something that I loved doing each day, it's been a hard adjustment"

"Yes, I can imagine it would be" said Robert, giving a nod. "And I know my daughter was quite upset by it" he continued, with a smile to Mikki. "Since she totally loves your book segments and is also a follower of YouTube channel"

"Really, she is?" asked Mikki, as Robert smiled with a laugh.

"Oh indeed" he replied, with a nod. "My girl, Ruby, she's fifteen and loves reading; and I'm sure she will be very jealous when I tell her that I met with you today"

"Well tell her thank you" replied Mikki, with a smile. "And if she wants, to talk books" continued Mikki, with a nod. "Then she can always send me a message on my Goodreads page or even leave a comment on my YouTube channel and I will reply"

"I will tell her that" said Robert, with a nod. "And I must say it's lovely to see that you're as down to earth as I thought you might be" he continued. "I just wish I did have something here for you at the station"

"Oh, ummm okay" replied Mikki, looking to him with a small nod, and wondering why he'd even ask to meet her if there wasn't that of a possible job for her.

"And I can see you're thinking there as to why" said Robert with a laugh, as Mikki looked at him. "I'd ask to see you if there was no job here"

"I am kind of, yeah" said Mikki, looking to him with a small smile. "I thought the whole idea about putting my reel out there and writing letters and sending my CV out; was to obtain work"

"It is, I agree" replied Robert, with a nod also. "But hear me out" he continued as Mikki also gave a nod. "I wanted to meet you, because I think it's good for my knowledge to know what other people are out there at the other stations, and who maybe one say might end up coming to work here and seeing how even if there wasn't maybe work for them straight away; be with the wait of a job, because as we all know this business is a very hard one to be in, and can cause a lot of stress, heartache and tears"

"That makes sense" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "I have heard of some burning out in this industry"

"Yes, and it happens a lot more then you would actually realize" replied Robert, with a small smile to her also. "And in saying that I hope you don't mind if I keep your details and also reel on file, in case in the future there may be a role that I can see you being in"

"That would be fine" said Mikki, with a small nod. "I actually appreciate you taking the time to even talk with me" she continued as Robert looked to her with a smile. "As I've sent the same reel, letter and CV to about twenty stations here in Columbia and also close by as well; and got no response"

"Well can I just say that they are morons" replied Robert, with a laugh. "Because to me it shows a dedication to the industry and also your determination and passion for it"

"Yes, I guess" said Mikki with a smile to him. "And I guess if I don't get another job in television, I could always apply for a job at Books – A-Million" she laughed as Robert gave a laugh as well. "Whilst also if my desire to keep presenting is a thing, do my YouTube channel"

"I'm sure you'd have some very upset followers, such as my daughter, like I've already said" laughed Robert. "If you were to give that up"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, nodding her head. "And that actually has given me an idea as well; something that I thought of doing ages ago but with doing the morning show, never got around to doing it"

"Well I can see you certainly have a passion for all that you do Mikayla" said Robert, with a smile to her. "And thank you for taking the time to come out to talk with me, and I am sorry that I don't have anything for you"

"It's fine really" replied Mikki, with a smile also. "I appreciate the kindness of your offer" she continued as Robert gave a nod. "And also as well tell your daughter to keep an eye out on my YouTube and also Goodreads, because I have something in mind that she and others just might like"

"I will tell her" said Robert with a smile; and after saying goodbye and also thank you again to Robert, Mikki headed back to her and Sebastian's apartment, thinking about how she was possibly able to implement the idea that she now had gotten and definitely wanted to see if she was able to run with.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After what wasn't an offer of a job at WLTX, but regardless giving her the motivation to do what she'd been planning for ages to actually do; Mikki went home and started working on setting up a Goodreads group for that of a meet up for those who were wanting to, get together and discuss books, buy books and generally meet people who shared that of the same interests, within the immediate area to where she lived, so that she was able as an adult; thinking that there maybe might be teenagers, like that of Robert's daughter who would join the group; and over see it to make sure that there was nothing sinister or illegal that would go on within the group.

Also calling the closest to her Books-A-Million store, and asking them if it would be okay to bring in a group there on a weekend to talk books and buy, since there was at that location a Joe Muggs cafe; after getting the answer of yes from them, set up the group; created the event and then filmed a small YouTube video, which she was in the process of uploading when Sebastian got home from work.

"Hey you" said Mikki, looking to him as he walked into their apartment and placed his bag and keys down.

"Hmm, hey you too" replied Sebastian, with a smile and walked over to her; where she was seated at the small table they used to also eat on, with her laptop opened, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, placing a kiss to the top of her head. "How did the interview go at WLTX?" he asked, as Mikki looked to her laptop and saw that there was still a bit of the video to load. "You never sent me a text to let me know anything"

"Nothing really to tell" replied Mikki, as she took Sebastian's arms from around her shoulders and stood up, then wrapping her own arms around his waist and kissing him with a smile. "Robert, who I spoke with he was really nice" she continued as Sebastian nodded. "And he didn't have a job for me, just more so wanted to meet me; in case maybe at a later date he might have one for him"

"Babe, I'm sorry" said Sebastian, kissing her with a small smile. "I know you were kind of hoping that it might maybe be something" he continued, as Mikki looked to him shrugging her shoulders slightly. "But it doesn't mean that you're not amazing and wonderful though, 'kay"

"I know, yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "But talking with Robert it actually gave me the drive to do something that I have been meaning to do for ages now"

"Okay, and that's what?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh as Mikki laughed with a smile too.

"I'll tell you over dinner" she replied, quickly kissing him. "Was thinking maybe instead of cooking something tonight that we go to Yesterday's Tavern" she continued, as Sebastian looked to her with a nod. "Haven't been there in like ages, and just really feel like what they have on the menu there"

"Sure yeah, sounds good" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and quickly kissed her also. "But this feeling like going and getting that kind of food, isn't a craving or anything like that is it?"

"Craving" said Mikki, with a laugh and shaking her head. "No, definitely not" she continued with a smile to her boyfriend. "I think I'd be definitely aware if I were that"

"Hmm okay just checking" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "And that would not be a bad thing if you were to be"

"Nope, wouldn't be" said Mikki, with a smile to him and the two of them headed out for dinner together; with Mikki filling him in on what her idea was and would give her hopefully something more to focus on whilst she held out for a better job to come along for her.

* * *

 _End Note: I didn't want to make this chapter too much of a downer, because the next one is going to be a massive downer - believe me, by the end of that one, you will most likely be in tears; and I will be in the corner most likely sobbing too!  
Having another station nearby, reassuring Mikki that she is good at her job; I think was important, because it shows her that she can do good work. However in saying that, she is obviously not going to be getting any more offers from anywhere nearby, and that is why she then applies for the job in San Francisco that she ultimately ends up going and doing._

 _The little part at the end, where Sebastian asks Mikki is this possibly a craving that she is having and wanting that restaurant because she might possibly be pregnant...if you have read 'Runnin' Back Home To You' - then you will know that Mikki was pregnant when she moved away, and whilst she might not be at the moment that, she will be rather soon and not be aware of it, until that tragic circumstance does happen in regards to that baby._

 _Anyway, as always; thanks for reading and I will catch you all again soon.  
Love always  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: Okay so this is it; the chapter that I have been dreading to write - even though for a long time a lot of it has been written. Now I will warn you, you may very well cry. Because I know I certainly did, when I wrote it; and every single time I read over it to make sure it was okay. So I do advise to have a tissue (or maybe a box of them) close by, because you will probably need it._

 _That's all there really is to say - except for maybe sorry for what you're about to read. Thanks for reading, what is probably the longest chapter I have even written - and just sorry, I'm really, really sorry._

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ :( (this is me right now!)_

* * *

Chapter 30 -

Although she spent quite some time looking and also calling and sending in media reels of herself, to the other television stations in and around where she lived; there were at the time no positions for that of an on air reporter or host of anything at any of the networks that she had been applying for; and she was slowly starting to think that her days of being in front of the camera had therefore come to an end.

After getting home from another uneventful day of writing up copy for news bulletins and such for those on camera, after organizing dinner for her and Sebastian, which was now in the oven cooking, she was sitting on the sofa in the apartment on her laptop, searching more widely for that of possible on air positions, with Columbia really being the hub for the news programs, meant her search for a job was rather limited, unless she was prepared to travel a little further and venture into North Carolina, about two hours away. However even that was proving to be an issue as well, with getting replies back from those stations there; thanking her for her interest in becoming part of the network, and that at the moment there were no roles there in what she was looking at hopefully doing again.

Having taken off the filtering for the areas that she'd be looking in, and just in general looking and seeing what other states were offering in the way of roles on camera; she came across one for a San Francisco breakfast show, much like the one that she had previously been a part of, stating that they were looking for a fresh new female face to co host the show.

As she read over what they were looking for, she tapped her fingers on that of the keys; thinking about possibly applying for it, but then also realised that it would mean if she were to be successful that it would also mean a move as well, and she wasn't sure if it were fair to ask Sebastian, to up and leave his job and also for both of them too, everything where they were in South Carolina.

However thinking it over for that of a few minutes, she thought to herself and thought that there was nothing to lose by merely sending through that of her CV; and getting some positive feedback, hopefully from them, as she was pretty sure that they would not be interested in the girl from South Carolina, to host a show in California; also attached that of a small media reel that she had also made up not that long ago, and submitted her interest in for the role. Before looking a little further into the website with the filtering off, and finding no other things that were even of any interest to her; left the website and clicked over to Facebook, to see what was happening there; until Sebastian got home from work.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

With some time on his hands between clients, and being also caught up on all of his work and what he needed done; he decided to start investigating and also looking at where, he and Mikki could possibly go for their six and a half year anniversary; and where he also too was going to finally ask Mikki to marry him, with the ring that he now had picked up from the jewelers in Spartanburg, hidden away in the bag he would take with him every day to work.

After seeing some of the more fancy and new bed and breakfast establishments, he finally stumbled upon one he loved the look of; and knew also that Mikki would as well love, that was located in Greenville, South Carolina, and looking through the rooms, and hoping that the one he really did like was available, clicked on to the website's 'book now' button; hoping that the room would be available for his and Mikki's anniversary.

However finding the website hard to navigate and book a room; even though it was telling him they were available he picked up his cell phone which was nearby him on the desk, and dialed the number for them.

"Good afternoon Pettigru Place Bed and Breakfast" came a voice over to phone as it was answered. "How can I help you today?"

"Umm, yeah hi" replied Sebastian, as he flicked back to the other page and looked to the page with all the rooms listing on it. "I was hoping maybe to book a weekend at your place over the weekend in September for the eleventh, twelfth and thirteenth" he continued, with a small smile as he looked again at the room he was hoping was available. "And I was hoping maybe you'd be able to help me with at"

"Okay, I certainly can" replied the woman on the other end of the phone. "We have five rooms available at that time" she said. "Was there a particular one you were looking at staying in?"

"If it's available, the Swan Room" replied Sebastian, looking quickly at the others in case it wasn't to be; but then heard the woman on the other end of the phone, reply "Yes, that room is available"

"Great, yeah okay" said Sebastian, with a small sigh of relief. "Would I be able to book that for those two nights then, leaving on the Sunday"

"Most certainly" replied the woman of the other end. "And have you seen that we have romantic getaway packages" she continued. "Are there any of them I can maybe also interest you in?"

"Yeah I saw that" said Sebastian, nodding his head as he went into the packages that they offered. "And maybe if I can the Romantic one" he continued, as he read over what was included in that package including that of flowers and champagne for them, or more so for Mikki.

"Okay, that is fine" replied the woman on the phone. "I can most certainly book this for you"

"Great, thank you?" said Sebastian, a smile forming over his face. "How would I go about paying for this, as I am doing this for a surprise for my girlfriend's birthday" he continued, as he looked to a photo of him and Mikki on his desk. "And of course I don't want her finding out about this when she sees the charge on the bank statement"

"We can take your credit card details" replied the woman on the other end. "And keep them on file and charge it once you have stayed with us"

"That would be really great" said Sebastian, breathing a small sigh of relief. "Thank you"

"Certainly" said the woman. "So we'll get this booking underway now" she continued. "Can I start with your full name"

"Sure" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "It's Sebastian Smythe; that's spelt S.M.Y.T.H.E" he continued, and then proceeded to give the woman at the bed and breakfast all the information she needed to make the booking for him, and once that was done and he gotten email conformation from her for the booking, looked to the time and saw that he was nearing that of his time to finish work; and making sure all he'd needed to do that day was done, headed home, trying to contain that of the excitement mounting inside him, with the knowledge that Mikki would soon be his fiancée.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Getting back home after having booked the weekend away for him and Mikki for her birthday and their six and half year anniversary; as he neared the door of their apartment, he could hear the angry voice yet he also knew okay voice and playing a video game, Mikki, saying "Die you freakin' motherfucker"; and opening the door, looked at Mikki sitting on the sofa and laughed.

"Who do you want to die now?" he asked, as he put his bag down, and placing the keys to the table near the door; walked over to her.

"This bloody ugly freakin' brute" replied Mikki, as she kept shooting at the large character in the Saints Row game. "And he won't die"

Hmm, you're getting thrown around like a rag doll there too" said Sebastian, looking to the screen and giving a laugh, and seeing that Mikki's character was getting thrown against the wall by the brute.

"Yeah, I got never die on for me" replied Mikki, with a quick nod; as Sebastian smiled with a nod too. "But this brute does not want to die either"

"Hmm, yeah give me a go at it" said Sebastian, and looking to him with a nod and then handing the controller to him, Mikki let Sebastian try and take down the brute who was refusing to die.

"So good day?" she asked, as she slipped her arms around his waist, hugging him and placing a kiss to near his lips; and also as well putting one of her legs over his, to essentially half sit on her boyfriend.

"It was okay" replied Sebastian, giving a nod as he continued to try and take out the brute in the game. "What about you?"

"Hmm, same boring uneventful day" she replied with a sigh, leaning her head to Sebastian's shoulder. "And yet another, thank you but not at the moment email"

"You will get something soon" said Sebastian, quickly looking to her as he finally killed the brute and he laughed, when he realized that he'd done this. "See that was easy"

"Yeah, okay show off" replied Mikki, giving a laugh as they let the cut scene play out then. "I would have got their eventually"

"I know you would have" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and kissing her as he placed the controller on to the coffee table in front of them. "And also as well" he said, as he pulled Mikki onto his legs properly and leaning back on the couch. "Something amazing will come along for you soon, I'm sure of it"

"I know" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Just feels as if that will never happen though now"

"Trust me, sweetie" said Sebastian, kissing her quickly again. "Great things soon will happen, I can feel it"

"Hmm, well there is something that I am wanting to feel now" replied Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "And dinner won't be ready for about half an hour" she continued as Sebastian nodded with a smile to her also. "So maybe you can show me one of these great things that are going to come"

"I can do that" said Sebastian, as he slipped his hands down over Mikki's back and kissed her. "I love you so much"

"Love you too, so much" replied Mikki, with a smile to him and kissed him back; before the two of them went to their room to be with one another, before they settled down for another night together; neither of them knowing how soon their lives were going to change forever.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Seated at her desk at work, typing up another lot of copies that would then be submitted to the teleprompter; Mikki gave out small sigh as she back spaced on the document, when she read over it and saw that is was not making any sense.

Thinking for a moment and going to type what was needed to be said, in a better way; she was disrupted from doing this when her cell phone that was on the desk next to her, rang, and she looked to it and saw a private number was calling, and although she didn't like to answer those calls because a lot of time they were scam callers, decided to just in case it might happen to be an offer of a job.

"Hi, Mikayla Kapowski" she said as she swiped across the phone and then placed it to her ear.

"Uhh, Miss Kapowski" came a clearly Indian voice and she sighed, not wanting to give the idiot on the other end the benefit of even beginning to talk.

"Look, I don't know what scam you are trying to pull on me today" she said, as she quickly saved her work. "But I will tell you right now, I am not interested whatsoever in whatever the hell you're offering me, so you can hang up right now because I have better things to do then have my time wasted by you"

"No, Miss Kapowski" said the voice on the other end. "Mikayla, you do not understand"

"I don't understand what?" asked Mikki, with a laugh. "That you are some jerk who is just wasting my time right now, when I am working" she continued. "I might not love my job, but at least I have integrity and that's something that you very clearly do not have, since you are always trying to scam people"

"Miss Kapowski" said the voice again on the phone. "My name is Kumail Figgins, and I am calling from KFLH in San Francisco" he continued, as Mikki stopped short upon hearing this and recalling that was the call sign of the television station where she'd sent the application for the morning breakfast show person in California. "I saw the video that you sent to us, and you're fantastic and exactly what we are looking for the role; and I was calling to offer you the job"

"Umm, what?" asked Mikki, as she tried to process the information that she was hearing; and also wondering as well as if this were legitimate as well.

"The job" replied Figgins, and Mikki listened as he continued to speak. "We are in the process of revamping the show, and have it off the air until the start of September; and myself and the executives here at the network believe that you are the right person for the role of female co host along with another one of our KFLH team members who have been with the network for quite some time"

"Thank you, wow" replied Mikki, nodding her head still bewildered by just what she was hearing. "I really don't know what to say"

"Well I am hoping that it will be a yes" said Figgins on the other end with a small laugh. "And that you will come and join us"

"I really do thank you for the offer of the job" replied Mikki, as she quickly looked to a photo of her and Sebastian on her desk. "But, this is something that I will have to discuss with my partner; because it also affects him as well, since I am in South Carolina"

"I understand" said Figgins, as Mikki let out a small sigh of relief. "We have some time before the show restarts again, so please talk it over with whoever you may need be talking to about it" he continued, as Mikki nodded her head, hearing that they were giving her some time. "And call me back by end of week, and let us know what you're deciding to do"

"I will, thank you" replied Mikki. "Can I ask that you email me through confirmation of this being an actual job offer please?" she asked. "Just so I am one hundred percent sure that this is a legit offer"

"Of course" replied Figgins, on the other end. "I will do that now for you Mikayla" he continued. "And I will hopefully talk with you soon"

"I will talk with you soon, yes" said Mikki. "Again thank you"

"No, thank you" replied Figgins. "And we do hope that you will soon join the KFLH family"

"Yes" said Mikki, with a small nod and sigh. "Goodbye"

"Goodbye" replied Figgins, before the line went dead; and placing her phone back down, sat their stunned for a few moments, before deciding to check out the network who had just offered her a job, and also wonder as well just what in the world she was going to do about a position over the other side of the country, that she had thought she would have no chance of ever getting.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

That afternoon, as she cut up what some tomato for the salad she was making, Mikki was also thinking, about how tempting it had been to say yes straight away to the job, but knew also that any decision she did make would have to take into account Sebastian, as well, and was still thinking of ways they could maybe possibly work as she placed the tomato that she had cut in the bowl, and the apartment door opened and Sebastian walked in, placing the bag that he had taken that morning down and then walked over to where she was.

"Hey babe" he said with a smile, as he looked at her and essentially snapping her out of the thoughts that she was having about the job offer and all that it involved for the two of them.

"Hey yourself" replied Mikki, with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissing her on the cheek. "How was work?"

"Hmm tiring" replied Sebastian, as he grabbed a piece of tomato that Mikki was cutting up for the salad. "What about you, anything exciting happen?"

Mikki put down the knife that she had a hold of and turned in his arms, quickly kissing him. "I got offered a job"

"Sweetie, that's amazing" said Sebastian, kissing her. "As a news reporter then?"

"Actually, it's another co hosting job on a morning show" replied Mikki.

"You're defecting to another station, aren't you" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Yeah, if I take the job that is" replied Mikki.

"Okay why would you not take it" said Sebastian. "You'd be amazing at it, you know that and the ones who are willing to hire you obviously know that as well"

"It's in San Francisco" replied Mikki. "I'd have to move there, it's not like it's a short trip every day for me"

"San Fran, wow" replied Sebastian, looking at her; and Mikki nodded.

"I didn't want to accept it yet, before I spoke with you" said Mikki.

"Right, yeah" replied Sebastian with a nod of his own. "I'll just go and get changed out of my work clothes, and then we can discuss it more over dinner, 'kay"

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "Love you"

"Love you too" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her and taking his arms away from that of her waist and headed into their room to change, as she finished cutting the tomatoes and placing them into the salad along with the other ingredients, then headed over to the oven grabbing out the chicken bake that she had made also when she'd gotten home and took that over and then went back and grabbed the salad taking that over also and then sitting, since she had already placed the plates, glasses, cutlery and wine over on it; as Sebastian walked out of their bedroom just as she was pouring two glasses of wine.

"You know I probably won't even take this job" said Mikki, looking at him shaking her head as she grabbed some chicken bake and then salad. "I mean it's silly to even really contemplate it"

"Okay" replied Sebastian as he also grabbed some of the meal before them. "So what they just call you up and offer it to you?"

"No, I applied for it" said Mikki, looking at him with a small smile.

"You didn't mention applying for jobs that far away" said Sebastian, looking at her as he began to eat. "I mean I know you were looking at maybe two hours away, but California is what like forty or something"

"It was spur of the moment" replied Mikki. "I saw it posted on the site when I took off the filtering I had on, and it was there. I didn't even think I had a shot at it to be honest, but just any feedback they could give me that was positive would be nice"

"You're amazing you know that" said Sebastian, looking at her. "And you have to stop thinking that them pulling the morning show was because of you; you know that isn't the reason they did it"

"I know" replied Mikki, with a nod and smile to him as she ate as well. "It's just six months after I get the lead co host job they then decided this. It's hard not to think it was because of me"

"Well it wasn't, okay" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "You got the job taking over from April as lead co host, because you proved to them time after time when they had you on the show in whatever capacity it was, that you truly do belong in front of the camera and not behind it, writing or whatever else you had been doing before that"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, looking at him with a small smile. "I guess just knowing that someone else would want me in that sort of role, is nice though; but it's just stupid to think I could take it and move away from here"

"But you could though" said Sebastian, as he grabbed some more of the salad.

"Could what?" asked Mikki, looking at him as she took a sip of wine.

"Take the job" replied Sebastian, and Mikki looked at him with a laugh.

"So you'd move to San Francisco then?" she asked. "Leave your job, all our friends and parents here"

"I can look and see what jobs are out there for me" he replied, with a smile to her and placed down his fork, before taking her hand and entwining their fingers together. "I'm always going to be there for you, no matter what" he continued, as Mikki looked to him with a nod. "I'm in this for life, with you 'kay"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a smile; and the two of them continued to talk and discuss possibly a move for the both of them to San Francisco, with the hopes of Sebastian maybe too also being able to obtain work over there as well.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having spent the last two days, looking and calling up law firms in San Francisco; whilst at the present moment not letting on to Victor or anyone else that he worked with know that he may be leaving; Sebastian was finding the task of obtaining a new job that of highly obstreperous, and began to think that maybe he wasn't going to.

Getting home from work, and walking into the apartment and seeing Mikki sitting on the sofa, reading; he sighed as he put his bag and keys down and headed over to where she was and sat next to her.

"Hey, everything okay?" she asked, looking to him and placing her bookmark to the page she was at, and looking to her boyfriend of nearly six and a half years.

"Not really, no" replied Sebastian, shaking his head and Mikki placed the book on the coffee table for moving closer to him and putting his arms around her, she also wrapped her arms around him too; as he placed a kiss to her forehead, giving out a small sigh. "I honestly didn't think it would be this hard to find another job"

"So no luck with any of the law firms that you have contacted?" asked Mikki, looking to him and Sebastian shook his head.

"I honestly thought it would be so easy" he said, with a nod as Mikki looked to him with a small smile. "I'm smart, I have the qualifications and I can pick stuff up easy enough" he continued, as Mikki just looked to him with a nod. "But it's like people don't want to take a chance on me"

"Believe me I know how that feels" replied Mikki, with a small smile to him and Sebastian nodded, quickly kissing her. "And if you can't get anything in California, then I am staying right here" she continued, and Sebastian looked to her. "I can wait it out at WZRB, or even for another nearby station to offer me something better; because there is no way I am going to make you come with me and be in the same position I am in at the moment, or even worse if you weren't to have a job at all"

"I think you should go to California though" replied Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him, shaking her head.

"I already said Seb" she lamented. "I won't jeopardize your career for my own, I still have a job here" she continued, as Sebastian looked to her. "Not one I love at the moment, but it's a job; and in San Francisco, you'd have nothing"

"What if you went to San Francisco, just you then" said Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him bewildered by what her boyfriend was actually even suggesting. "You'd have a job you'd be amazing at; and I would still have my job here"

"So you're saying then, I take the job; move to California on my own" said Mikki, looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod, as Mikki took her arms from around him and also moved his from her; and sat back from him on the sofa.

"Decided you're bored with me after nearly six and a half years, huh Sebastian?" she asked, looking at him with a slight laugh. "Want to trade me in for a new better younger model? And this finally gives you that opportunity to do so"

"I didn't say that" replied Sebastian, looking at her and shaking her head. "I just want you to be all you can be, and this might maybe be a solution to it"

"Yeah, you've said just plenty, Sebastian, believe me" said Mikki, as she stood from her sofa; trying to fight back the urge to cry. "Telling me to take the job" she continued, as he just looked at her. "I guess it was just all talk about wanting a forever together, if you're willing to tell me to go so easily"

"Sweetie, come on" said Sebastian, going to reach for her hand.

"Just don't, huh" replied Mikki, pulling back and looking at him quickly before walking into their bedroom.

"Mik, please don't get mad at me" said Sebastian, standing also and heading into their room; and saw her lying on the bed face down and knew by the small sounds and also small movements of her shoulders, saw she was crying, and he lay down on the bed next to her letting one arm drape around her, not caring that he still had his suit and shoes on. "Can we talk about this"

"Go away" came Mikki's muffled voice as she continued to hide her face into the pillows.

"Can't do that" replied Sebastian, and managed to pull her around to face him; which then resulted in that of a punch to his jaw by Mikki since she had her hands bawled up into fists. "Okay I deserved that"

"I'm sorry" said Mikki, looking at him; her face red from crying and being buried into her pillow; and she thumbed gently along where she just hit him.

"It's fine" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "Didn't hurt" he continued, placing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Do you not love me?" asked Mikki. "And that's why you said I should take the job"

"No, that isn't true at all" said Sebastian, looking at her and wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close to his own body. "I am crazy about you, I always have been, ever since I first met you; I was crazy about you"

"Me too, you" replied Mikki, with a small smile as she let her own arms wrap around him and also their legs entangle together as well. "So I'm not going to leave you, because that's just the most ridiculous thing in the whole entire world if not universe, to ever think of being without you; and if you don't go I don't go"

"I know it seems scary, sweetie" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her. "But I'm also so scared that you're going to come to hate me if you don't get to live up to what your full potential is; it's not because I don't love you that I want you do leave" he continued, and wiped away some of the tears from her cheek. "It's because I actually love you too much to keep you here and not have you be everything you can be"

"So in order to show me how much you love me" said Mikki, looking at him. "You want to let me go and do this"

"Yeah, as much as it would really hurt not having you here" said Sebastian, kissing her. "Not being able to kiss you and to hold you in my arms every night, and not be able to make love to you" he continued as Mikki nodded her head also. "Knowing that I kept you from something that you are so amazing at, that would be a guilt I couldn't bear to live with"

"I don't know how to be Mikki without Seb though" said Mikki, hugging him. "I just can't imagine it, you've been my everything for over six years"

"And I don't know how to be me without you" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "It's just not something I ever saw us not being, and being without the other; because I do see a forever with you"

"Then I'm not doing this" said Mikki, shaking her head. "Forget the job, end of discussion"

"Mik" said Sebastian, looking at her. "Don't throw something away that you could be so amazing at because of me"

"I'm not" replied Mikki, quickly kissing him. "The reason why I am amazing as you so often tell me, it's because of you; and to have you not in my life at all, that would mean a huge part of who I am would just disappear"

"I'm always going to be a part of your life" said Sebastian, looking at her with a small smile. "That will never ever hopefully change, because I can't imagine not being"

"And if I were to be in over the other side of the country in California, Seb" said Mikki, looking to him as well. "It would change, we wouldn't be able to be here like this in that of our own little world just the two of us; and not being able to be near you at night in bed" she continued with a small sigh and placing a kiss to his lips. "That's something I can't even begin to imagine, as it was bad enough when you and Robbie went away for that conference earlier this year; and I looked and felt like complete crap for those two days you weren't here, as you weren't here next to me in bed" she sighed, quickly kissing him again. "And I'm just so use to you being there besides me, and not having that familiar presence, I couldn't sleep"

"I know sweetie" replied Sebastian, quickly kissing her also. "I know what you mean, you in bed next to me it's like this security blanket and I know everything is okay"

"Exactly, you are way more important to me than some job" she replied, with a nod and kissed him back; letting the two of them get wrapped up in the feeling of closeness for a moment.

"So you're not taking the job" said Sebastian, as he broke away from the kiss and looked at his girlfriend.

"Not taking the job" replied Mikki, shaking her head and hugging him. "I want forever with you, and that doesn't have to mean marriage" she continued, kissing him lightly on the lips with a smile. "And moving away from you, defeats the whole concept of that; and also the dream that one day maybe we will have a baby together"

"Okay" replied Sebastian with a nod as he too hugged her. "I want that with you" he continued with a smile to her. "All of it, even marriage" thinking as to the ring that was out in the living area in his bag. "I love you"

"Love you too, always" replied Mikki, with a smile and then kissed him; the two of them letting themselves get caught up with the feeling of one another. But as they kissed, Sebastain couldn't help but think in his heart that holding Mikki back would be the worst possible thing he could do in the long term, and was going to try and maybe convince her to take the job in California, no matter how much it would kill him to let her move away from him and lose their forever together, and ultimately not be able to ask the girl who he was definitely so in love with, to marry him.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

When one of the field reporters called in sick on the Friday; Mikki thought possibly that she might be asked by the news director, to step in and cover her role for the day, only to find out that they had tasked that job to Valeria; who would also do the weather. She began to wonder if what Tom had promised her to even be true, now; and that she was now going to be relegated to the role of copy writer for the rest of her working career.

Getting home just after four o'clock, and checking on what she'd placed in the slow cooker before she left that morning. Mikki changed into some workout clothes and decided to go out and just for a little but try and relieve some of her stress in that of a positive way, leaving a note for Sebastian, in case he were to return when she was out; letting him know where she had gone.

Arriving home just after five o'clock, after a run of about half an hour around that of their area; Mikki got home and saw Sebastian sitting on the sofa, reading something on his phone; and he looked up as she entered the apartment.

"Hi" she said, as she placed her keys back down, and walked over to him. "Did you get my note?"

"I did, yeah" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a nod and smile as she sat down on the sofa next to him; taking her phone from the armband around the top of her arm. "Everything okay?" he asked, as he placed a kiss to her cheek and Mikki looked to him with a sigh as she wrapped her arms around him.

"No, not really" she replied, as Sebastian placed another kiss to the top of her head. "Just life being sucky in general, that's all"

"What happened?" he asked, as Mikki moved to look and him, entwining her hands with his. "Work?"

"Yes, work" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Joanna wasn't in today because she was sick" she continued. "So I stupidly thought, oh they will give me a chance to go out in the field and cover what she usually does"

"I'm going to guess that they didn't though" said Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him shaking her head. "Sweetie, I'm sorry" he said, kissing her quickly. "They clearly don't deserve you, if they can't even let you do one day out in the field to prove that you are able to do it"

"Yeah, they instead give Valeria who already does something on air there" said Mikki, with a sigh. "The opportunity to go out and do even more"

"Have you told them that you were offered another job?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him shaking her head. "Maybe it might be an idea to do that, see what they say and if they think you're worth keeping"

"There's no point" replied Mikki, looking to her boyfriend with a small smile. "I'm meant to call them up today in California, if I want the job; and since I'm not even considering it" she continued, as Sebastian looked to her. "What is the point, of telling them at WZRB that someone else is wanting to be having me work at their station"

"Because it will show them that you're able to do the jobs they don't think you can" replied Sebastian, placing a kiss to her lips. "And like said, realise your worth"

"They're not going to realize that Seb" said Mikki, shaking her head. "And I've got to come to accept that now"

"No" said Sebastian, shaking his head also. "I don't want to see you give up like this" he continued, as he tucked some stray bits of hair that had come loose from the ponytail she'd put in when she changed into workout clothes. "You are amazing, and if they don't know this" he said quickly kissing her. "Then they don't deserve you to be working there"

"So what I quit then" said Mikki, giving a laugh. "And be unemployed?"

"You did get a job offer, and one that you could do" he replied, as Mikki looked to him, shaking her head.

"A job that is over the other side of the country, Seb" she said, looking to him. "And there is not a chance I am going to do move over there if you're not right by my side"

"I get that, really I do get that" he said, nodding his head. "And I really don't like this anymore than you do" he continued, as Mikki looked to him. "But I also don't want to see you as unhappy as you are right now, if you continue to do a job where you feel you're not meeting your worth"

"So you're suggesting I take the job then" said Mikki as Sebastian nodded again. "I move away, and not be here with you"

"Yeah, as much as it will hurt" replied Sebastian, pulling her into himself closer and placing a kiss to her forehead. "Knowing you are hurting because your job isn't all that you want; I can't bear that on my conscious" he continued, and Mikki looked up to him; some tears welling in her eyes. "Because how are you going to be happy, if you are not doing something you love"

"I love you though, and you make me happy" said Mikki, quickly moving to kiss him on the lips. "And that's enough for me"

"No, it's not Mik" replied Sebastian, thumbing away a few small tears. "I don't want this to destroy us, but I feel as if it would if we were to stay like this" he continued, placing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Since the morning show ended, whilst you've still been my Minnie. You've not been all you, there has been something missing, and I truly believe that is only something that you may find in California, again"

"This really sucks, Seb" said Mikki, looking to him as he gave a nod. "I know what you're saying is true in a way" she continued, as Sebastian looked to her with a small smile. "But moving away, not being here and not being with you. I don't know if I can do that"

"We need to try at least, Minnie" he said, quickly kissing her. "I'm always going to be right here, for you" he said, placing a hand to her heart, as Mikki nodded. "That is something that won't ever change"

"For me either, with you" said Mikki, shaking her head. "So, I do this then" she said, as Sebastian gave a small nod, tears also forming in his own eyes. "I call them up in California and tell them I will take the job"

"Yeah, and as much as it is going to hurt to not have you here" said Sebastian, as Mikki looked to him starting to cry even more. "It's the best thing for you, I truly believe that"

"Doesn't feel like it is" she replied, shaking her head. "I don't want to lose you"

"You're not going to lose me, okay" said Sebastian, with a small smile and kissed her softly on the lips. "I am always going to love you" he said, with a nod as Mikki nodded too. "That is never going to change, even if we're not together"

"Not together, yeah" replied Mikki, giving a small laugh and looking to him through that of watery eyes; knowing that essentially right now after nearly six and a half years of them being together that they were breaking up. "No more Mikki and Seb, huh"

"I guess not" said Sebastian, as he wiped away some of his own tears as well; knowing now that there was no hope of Mikki becoming his wife in little over a month's time. "But no matter what, I'm always here for you, okay"

"Me too, for you" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Or at least in California" she said, with a small watery laugh, as Sebastian also nodded. "So I guess I should call them, huh. Tell them I will take the job then"

"I guess so" said Sebastian, with a small smile to her; and picking up her phone and going into her call history and dialing the number that called her not that long ago offering her the job in California, she accepted the job; and with that nearly six and a half years of being with Sebastian, ultimately began to come to an end.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

With Mikki having called the manager of KLFH, and telling him that she would take the job; the next day after having called both their parents, they were all seated together at a table in Olive Garden in Spartanburg; neither of them sure how their family were going to react to what they were going to be telling them, and that after nearly six and a half years together; and also a proposal that some knew to be imminent, that they were breaking up.

As the entrees were bought over to them all; Henry looked at his both his son and Mikki; having seen just in the past twenty minutes since they had all been in the restaurant that something wasn't exactly right between the two of them.

"Is everything okay with you two?" asked Henry as they all reached towards the middle for the two entree samplers that they had gotten to share.

"Fine" replied Mikki, with a nod as she took some of the stuffed mushrooms from the middle plate and placed on her to own small plate and giving Sebastian a quick smile.

"You're not pregnant are you?" asked Midge, looking at her daughter with a smile; and Mikki nearly choking on the mushroom that she had started to eat, quickly picked up her glass of wine taking a sip of drink; as Sebastian looked at his girlfriend's mother in that of shock, wondering what ever made her go to that conclusion as to the change of dynamic between him and Mikki that evening.

"No, I'm not pregnant mom" she replied looking to her shaking her head.

"Okay, well that's kind of good news; because I'm sure the two of you want to be married before that happens" said Abby, with a small smile to them as Sebastian and Mikki looked at one another. "That's not to say that one day I don't want to have more grandchildren"

"Whatever happened to killing Seb if that was to happen before we were married?" asked Mikki, with a small laugh.

"Well I think now" said Eric, looking to his daughter with a smile. "That you're both not twenty years old and still in college; you're both hard working adults who have been together for over six years" and Mikki just looked to her father giving him a small smile whilst nodding her head; as Henry looked between both her and Sebastian.

"You asked her, huh slugger?" said Henry, with a laugh; and Sebastian looked to his father, knowing that he was possibly thinking he couldn't have waited for the moment when he'd already told him that he was going to propose to Mikki. "This is why you asked us all to dinner"

"Well all I can say it's about time" said Eric, with a laugh and Henry looked to at him with a nod and smile.

"I didn't want to tell them to after dinner" said Mikki, as both her and Sebastian looked at their parents before them, and then back to each other. "But they're just going to assume it's that, unless we tell them"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a small nod to her; and Mikki took a deep breath as Sebastian looked to his parents and also Mikki's. "So Mikki got another job hosting a morning show"

"Honey, that's great" said Midge, with a smile to her daughter. "Where is it?"

"Umm it's in San Francisco, California" replied Mikki, with a small smile to her mother.

"San Francisco" said Midge, looking at her and then also Sebastian. "So the two of you are moving then"

"Well I can't say we won't miss you both being here in South Carolina, because we definitely will" said Abby, with a smile to them both also. "But if this is something good for Mikki and can also be good for you Seb, and also your work as well; then you know we fully support you both"

"I'm not going to San Francisco, Mom" said Sebastian, looking to her and shaking her head; as the others looked to him around the table.

"But Mikki's got a job there" said Eric, looking to the guy his daughter had been dating for close to six and a half years.

"And I'm taking the job, Dad" replied Mikki, looking to her father. "Sebastian is going to stay here in South Carolina"

"Stay" said Midge, looking to Mikki and then Sebastian with a laugh. "Well that's just beyond crazy, how can the two of you be together if you're on opposite ends of the country"

"Okay" said Sebastian, letting out a long breath. "This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be"

"Yeah it is" replied Mikki, with a nod and looking at him with a small smile, reaching for Sebastian's hand and entwining their fingers together and then looked again to both sets of parents. "So initially I wasn't going to take the job, and really I don't even know why I thought to apply for it in the first place; but I guess I just wanted maybe some positive feedback that I was capable of doing that sort of job, but then I actually got offered the role"

"So what made you decide to take this?" asked Abby, looking to the girl she very much considered to be that of another daughter in law, even though Mikki and Sebastian weren't married or even engaged at the moment. "And leave my son here in South Carolina, whilst you gallivant off to the other side of the country"

"I convinced her, Mom" said Sebastian, looking at her; not wanting Mikki to take any of the blame which he could tell by the tone of his mother's voice just then towards the end that she was indeed doing that. "I didn't want Mikki to spend a lifetime of regret, or of hating me; if she didn't get the chance to do something that we all know she is so wonderful at"

"You convinced her" said Midge, looking to Sebastian. "So the last six years or so have meant nothing to you then with my daughter? You're willing to throw all that away?"

"I love Mikki, more than anything; and I know she loves me also" said Sebastian, looking to Midge. "You all know that, but it's that love also that means I don't want to stop her from doing something she is so wonderful at"

"Son, Mikki" said Henry, looking to the two of them. "Whilst you can both sit there and say these words; a love like what the two of you have isn't just going to fade away"

"Henry's right" said Midge. "What does this even mean? Are you going to do long distance, and then maybe hope one day a job will come up in the state for maybe the other one, and then you either move there Sebastian, or Mikki moves back here"

"We let one another go" said Mikki.

"Let one another go" said Eric. "What does that even mean?"

"Just exactly what it means" replied Mikki. "That we make a break and split up"

"Split up" said Abby, looking to the two of them. "No, I cannot believe that either of you are wanting that"

"I don't want that" said Sebastian, shaking his head and looking to him mom. "And neither does Mikki"

"Then why do it, slugger" said Henry, looking to his son. "If this is something neither wants. Why do it?"

"Because to hold the other person back in doing something, will hurt more" said Mikki, looking to the man she very much considered a father in law; considering the length of time she and Sebastian had been together.

"And we both love one another too much to stop the other from living to their fullest potential" continued Sebastian, with that of a small smile to the others at the table also.

"So that's it" said Midge. "The two of you are throwing away nearly six and a half years with one another, because of a job?"

"No, we're not throwing anything away Mom" said Mikki, looking to her. "Seb and I will always be friends, and there is always going to be a love there also; that is something that will never ever change between us"

"Definitely not change at all" said Sebastian, shaking his head as Mikki looked at him with a smile and then looked to the others at the table again.

"It's just that Seb and I being together, as in a couple that won't be what we are anymore" she said, with a small smile to them all at the table, and seeing that none of them were seeing what they were to be doing, to be a good thing even though they weren't going to say that.

"This is something you've both agreed to then" said Eric, looking to the two of them.

"It is, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"Yes" said Mikki, with a nod also. "And if we're meant to be, then I truly do believe that fate will make sure that it happens, somehow"

"I still think this is the most ludicrous thing, ever" said Abby looking to the two of them. "But if this is what you both believe is the right thing to do, then who are we to stop you"

"It's the right thing" said Mikki, with a nod; and the other four adults on the table with the exception of Sebastian looked at her and then him; not at all fully believing that the two of them were ending that of their relationship and for the almost absurd reasoning that they were giving them; when they all thought the two of them would be that of forever.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After spending the night at Sebastian's parents house, and Mikki saying a final goodbye to the two people who she had also very much come to see as being parent's to her also. She and Sebastian, headed to her parent's place were, Sebastian was also able to say bye to her parents.

Knowing too also, that they would also have to tell their siblings what was happening; with most of them being calls, since all with the exception of Dylan, didn't live close by; they took the nearly two hour drive to Gaffney, to in person tell Dylan and Brooke what was happening, and also as well for Mikki to say goodbye to not only two people who she had known for the majority of time that her and Sebastian had been together, but also as well Savannah too.

Pulling his car into the driveway of his brother's house, he switched off the engine and looked to Mikki seated beside him in the passenger seat, and took her hand as she pulled off her seatbelt.

"I'm so not ready for this" she said, looking to him with a small smile. "I don't think I can do this"

"I know" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a nod. "But if you don't say goodbye, think how much worse it's going to be feel" he continued as Mikki gave a nod. "Not just for you, but for them too"

"At least this one we can do in person, huh?" said Mikki, with a laugh. "All the others we have to call when we get back home and tell them that we're no longer, us"

"Yeah, that's going to be worse I feel" replied Sebastian, giving a small laugh also; and opening his door. "Let's do this, huh"

"Yeah, let's do it" said Mikki, with a small nod and also opened her door, letting go of Sebastian's hand; him locking up the car and the two of them then walking up to the front door of Dylan and Brooke's home.

"Here goes" said Sebastian, as he took her hand once more and rang the door bell; the two of them waiting for someone to come and open the door, both mentally preparing themselves for what they were going to be telling those who live here in just mere moments.

"Hi" said Brooke, opening the door, and smiling when she saw them. "I saw you guys pull into the driveway" she continued, taking a step back and allowing them to enter. "Come on in"

"Thanks Bee" said Sebastian, looking to his sister in law with a smile. "You look amazing"

"Oh please" laughed Brooke, as she closed the front door. "I look like a huge whale, and you're just too kind to not tell me that"

"That's not true at all" said Mikki, with a smile to the woman she for at least the moment very much considered to be a sister in law to her also. "You are keeping this little boy safe and very comfy until he's ready to come out" she continued placing a hand to her stomach and willing herself not to cry. "And that is something truly remarkable"

"Yeah, okay" said Brooke, looking to Mikki with a laugh. "Don't go getting all clucky on me here now" she said, with a smile as Mikki gave a small laugh also. "Unless that's something you and Seb are maybe considering, and have come here to tell us that you two are going to be parents"

"No, we're not going to be parents" said Sebastian. "Any time soon" he continued as Brooke looked to him. "Is Dyl home?"

"Yeah, he's home" replied Brooke, with a nod and looking to her brother in law. "What's going on with you two?" she asked. "Something isn't quite right here, because Mikki looks like she is going to burst into tears now, at any moment"

"Umm, yeah we'll explain to both you and Dylan" said Mikki, with a nod and also nodding as well Brooke looked to her.

"Okay, yeah he's just doing something in the study" she replied. "I will go and get him, and you two can go wait in the living room"

"Sure, thanks Bee" said Sebastian, with a small smile to his sister in law; and she walked away to get Dylan from where he was and the two of them walked into the living room and took a seat on the sofa next to one another. "You okay?" asked Sebastian, taking Mikki's hand and entwining their fingers together; whilst also giving her a small smile.

"It's just kind of hitting me now" replied Mikki, as she tried hard to not start crying. "That I'm not going to be here when Brooke has her little boy" she continued as Sebastian put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "I won't get to meet him and I won't get to hold him"

"I'm sure that's not true at all" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "I can't see them saying they never want to see you again"

"Not see who again, now?" asked Dylan, as he came into the living room with Brooke. "Bee said you two are acting weird" he continued, looking to them both as he sat in one of the arm chairs and Brooke in the other one. "And I got to say I agree, especially just hearing what you just said Seb" looking to his younger brother. "Who are we not going to see again?"

"Me" said Mikki, looking to Dylan, with a small laugh and now unable to stop the tears, started to cry. "You won't see me anymore"

"Why the hell not" said Brooke, and both Mikki and Sebastian looked over to her as Dylan also looked to them completely gobsmacked by what he was hearing.

"I got offered a job" replied Mikki, with a nod and also the tiniest of smiles. "And in order for me to have this job, I need to move away to California"

"California?" asked Dylan, as Mikki looked to him with a nod. "What, no" he said, shaking his head. "Do not tell me that the two of you are breaking up over something as stupid as this, for that of a job"

"We are, yeah" replied Sebastian, looking to his brother with a nod, and Dylan went to say something, but Sebastian quickly held his hand up, stopping his brother from speaking. "And before you say anything, you have got to understand that we are doing this because we do love one another and don't want to hold the other one back"

"Hold the other one back and for love" scoffed Brooke, shaking her head. "That is the most stupidest thing I think I have ever heard you say"

"I know it does sound stupid" said Mikki, and Brooke looked to her, this time nodding her head. "But I have tried practically everywhere in South Carolina within a decent radius for a job, and even looked too to North Carolina as well" she continued, looking to the two other adults in the room who she knew were having a hard time grasping what the hell she and Sebastian were even thinking let alone doing. "But there is nothing, and I'm doing a job that I hate at the moment. That I am over qualified for, and don't enjoy; and at the end of the day, that is going to affect me on a personal level too, not being happy"

"So what being with my little brother" said Dylan, and Mikki and also Sebastian looked to him. "That doesn't make you happy?" he asked. "Were you all this time, just using him?"

"No, I wasn't using Seb" replied Mikki shaking her head. "Seb makes me happy, so happy and I love him more than I could ever really put into too words"

"And same for me with Mikki" said Sebastian, as Dylan looked to him. "But knowing that Mikki isn't happy in her work, and isn't doing something she loves, like I do" he continued. "Or even like you both do, to deny her that chance. Is that really fair?"

"Well go with her for fuck's sake" said Dylan, shaking his head. "Go to California, Seb" he continued. "And find a bloody job there, I'm sure there are plenty of law firms out there you could work at"

"Tried that already" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh and looking to his brother. "Spent two days calling up almost every law firm I could find online over there, and there wasn't a single job prospect"

"So, what that's it then" said Brooke. "The two of you are ending things?" she asked, as both Sebastian and Mikki looked to her. "Almost six and a half year together, and you're saying that's it"

"We are, yeah" replied Mikki with a nod; as Dylan looked to his younger brother who in turn was looking to Mikki with a small smile.

"Seb, come on. Don't do this, huh" said Dylan, and Sebastian looked to him with a small laugh.

"It's already done" he said, with a small smile to him, tears also in his eyes. "Miks accepted the job in San Francisco" he continued, as Mikki nodded. "She's leaving next Monday"

"Wow, that soon" said Brooke, as Mikki looked to her with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's kind of sudden" she said, as Brooke nodded. "But the job starts in two weeks time, so I need to be there before then"

"Okay, just stop for a moment and really think about this" said Dylan, looking to them both. "And you Seb, definitely you think about this" he continued. "How are you guys going to be able to survive without the other person, when you've been together for so long, and from what we all thought wanted to spend forever together"

"It's going to be hard, I totally acknowledge that" said Mikki, with a nod. "But it's going to be harder to know that we could possibly come to hate and resent each other in the future, because we do keep hold of one another"

"I just can't believe you're not going to be here when this one is born" said Brooke and Mikki looked to her and saw that she now had tears in her eyes. "Who are we going to get babysit now for a weekend, and who is going to be that amazing close by aunt for my little boy"

"Yeah, that's something I am going to really miss" replied Mikki, as tears started down her cheeks and she sniffed too. "But I hope that doesn't mean I won't ever get to meet him" she continued. "I will be back to visit, and I hope that I can one day meet him"

"Of course" replied Brooke standing up and going over to near Mikki, who also stood up. "I'm going to miss you" she said as the two of them hugged. "You're the little sister, I never had"

"And you the big sister I never had" replied Mikki, as the two of them cried. "But we can still talk, right"

"Yeah, of course" said Brooke, looking to her with a nod and wiping her own tears that were coursing down her face now. "I can't imagine not having you as a friend"

"Me either you" replied Mikki, shaking her head, and looked over to Dylan. "Dyl, do you hate me"

"I want too" he said, as he stood up and going over to her. "And so much so" he continued, as Mikki gave a small nod. "But, I can't hate you"

"Okay good" replied Mikki, as Dylan also gave her a hug. "Cause I don't want to hate you either" she continued shaking her head. "You've always been that kind of over protective brother who I find annoying, but also can't help but not love either"

"Yeah, well as a big brother; I do want to tell you how incredibly stupid you're both being" he said and looked over to Sebastian, mouthing "Ring"; "but I can too see where you're both coming from also"

"Yeah, it just sucks that it's got to be this way" replied Mikki, looking to Dylan, with a small smile. "But it doesn't change anything on the way I feel for Seb, and never will"

"And also as well, I'm going to continue to look for work out California too" said Sebastian, as he stood up, going over to his brother and sister in law. "Mik too, keeping an eye out for anything back home here also"

"Exactly" replied Mikki, with a small smile. "So I'm not going to be a stranger hopefully" she continued with a laugh. "We're merely hopefully just saying goodbye for now and see you again soon"

"We'll say that, yeah" replied Brooke, with a smile to Mikki also. "And you better come and visit me, when I have this little boy"

"Promise, definitely" said Mikki, with a nod. "It might not be right away, but I will definitely come and see you when I am back here"

"Good" replied Brooke, with a nod also. "Now I hate to ask this?" she said, looking to Mikki with a small smile. "But how are you going to let Savs know that you're leaving and she won't see you anymore"

"I don't know" said Mikki, shaking her head. "Any ideas?" she asked, as Brooke shook her head; before the four of them worked out a way to tell Savannah that Mikki would be leaving soon and she might not see her again for a very long time.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After getting home from seeing Brooke and Dylan, and breaking the tearful news to Savannah also; who really didn't grasp the concept of she wouldn't see Mikki again; the two of them headed home and after dinner, started calling up the remaining people that they were needing to tell that they would no longer be together. Firstly having called Jeremy and Karen in Alabama, with Mikki tearfully telling them that she would be leaving and taking the job in California; something which greatly upset Karen, who did really see Mikki as a little sister, and Jeremy too, who had a weird unique teasing yet loving Mikki like a little sister bond, and she the same kind of one in an older brother way with him. They then called Kitty in Las Vegas, telling her what was happening too; only to be told that she thought that they were utterly stupid and crazy, and she was convinced they would not be able to survive without the other person, by their side having known and seen that for nearly six and half years, that they were it for one another.

"Just know" said Sebastian, as they now spoke to Roderick, in California. "That I am still always here for you, anytime"

"Thanks Seb, yeah" he replied on the other end. "I want to hate you, because I can hear how heartbroken Miks is about this" he continued. "But in saying that I know you are also"

"It's not the best of circumstances, have to say" said Sebastian, with a small sigh; as Mikki placed a kiss to his cheek, and wiped at the tears he too was crying, much like she also was as well. "It is however the right thing for Mik"

"Yes and no, I have got to say on that one" replied Mikki, with a small sigh; and Sebastian looked to her with a small smile before placing a kiss to her lips. "I'll see you soon okay Roddy" she continued, with another sigh. "We'll just one weekend hang out, 'kay"

"Sure, yeah of course definitely" said Roderick. "Call me too when you get here"

"I will" replied Mikki, with a small nod. "Talk soon"

"Talk soon, yeah" he said, and Mikki looked to Sebastian.

"See you Rod" said Sebastian, giving a small sigh. "And like I said, anything you want to talk about, call me okay"

"I will, thanks Seb" he replied. "Bye"

"Yeah, bye" replied Sebastian, with a small nod; as Mikki also said "Bye" and then ended the call.

"You okay?" asked Mikki, looking to Sebastian, as he in turn shook his head.

"Why do I feel with every call that we make, that what we are doing here is just stupid and crazy?" he asked, looking to Mikki as he also wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and placing a kiss to the top of her head with a small sigh.

"Because it is that" she replied, with a small nod. "And stupid, so very stupid that we're even doing this"

"But it's the right thing" said Sebastian, with a small smile to her and placing a kiss to her lips. "We also know that too, because you are too brilliant and amazing to be relegated to what you are doing now"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "Just wish I could have both" she continued, as Sebastian gave a nod. "The great job and also you"

"Same here, wish you could have that too sweetie" he replied with a smile and Mikki nodded. "There is one last ditch hope tomorrow though" he continued as Mikki gave just another small nod. "You never know what Tom is likely to say when you give him the letter of resignation"

"I know" said Mikki, with a sigh. "And if that is the case then I will be ringing you right away"

"Yeah, I know" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Fingers crossed, huh"

"Definitely" replied Mikki, with a small smile and placing a kiss to his lips. "So last person to call Marls"

"And hope that she is okay with you staying with her and Ryder for a little bit" said Sebastian, as Mikki nodded going to dial the number of her younger sister who already lived in San Francisco. "Not that I could see her saying no"

"Me either" replied Mikki, shaking her head as she connected the call to Marley; Sebastian placing a kiss to her forehead as the phone rang, waiting to be picked up.

"Hi" came the voice of Marley as the call was connected. "I was literally just going to message you"

"Yeah hi" replied Mikki, with a small laugh. "Spooky coincident" she continued, as Marley replied. "Uh huh"; "So what message about?"

"Umm, just to check in and say hi" said Marley with a laugh. "Nothing of great importance"

"Okay, yeah, well I do have something that I need to talk with you about" replied Mikki, giving a small sigh. "Do you have time to talk?"

"Sure of course" said Marley on the other end. "Always got time for my fave sister" she continued with a laugh. "Just don't tell Kitty I said that"

"Secret is safe with me" replied Mikki, with a smile. "And you know fave little sister, you"

"Yeah, of course I knew that one" said Marley, still with a laugh. "So what want to talk about?"

"I was maybe hoping that I could come and stay with you for a bit?" asked Mikki, and looked to Sebastian who nodded quickly kissing her. "That's if it's okay with you and also Ryder"

"Sure, yeah of course you can" replied Marley. "You and Seb are most definitely welcome here" she continued, as Mikki went to talk but Marley still spoke. "How long for?"

"Umm, no Marls" replied Mikki giving a small sigh. "It's only going to be me, not Seb" she continued, and hearing Marley give out a "Huh", on the other end, continued to speak. "I got a job there in San Francisco, they're revamping the morning show at KLFH, and I got the co host role"

"Wait, so you're moving to San Francisco then?" asked Marley, sounding that of the utmost confused by what she was hearing. "This isn't a holiday for you and Seb"

"No, it's not a holiday" replied Mikki, shaking her head and giving another sigh. "I am moving to San Francisco to live"

"And Seb is going to be here too, right" said Marley, giving a little laugh. "Because, this is just silly talk if he's not"

"I'm staying here in South Carolina, Marls" said Sebastian, and Mikki looked to him with a small smile and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Mikki and I, we're sort of ending things"

"What?" asked Marley, on the other end. "No, this is a joke right" she continued with a laugh. "Is this prank little sister thing"

"It's not a joke Marls" replied Mikki, with a sigh. "I for real got a job in California, and I am taking it"

"And I can't hold Mikki back from doing something that she loves" continued Sebastian, following on from Mikki. "So we're ending things between us"

"Yeah, uh huh" replied Marley, with a laugh. "You guys are good" she continued. "But tell me what are you really calling about?"

"That is what I am calling, what we're calling you about" said Mikki. "Marls, this is already harder enough to do without you thinking that this is a joke"

"So it's not a joke?" asked Marley, her voice cracking ever slightly. "You are coming here to live?" she continued. "And without Seb"

"That's what is happening, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "And believe me it's not something either of us want to do, but I love Mikki way too much to hold her back and not let her go and do this"

"Umm, yeah wow okay" said Marley, on the other end. "I'd ask if you're both okay, but I do already know what the answer would be there"

"Yeah, I think that's a given" replied Mikki, and looking to Sebastian who in turn nodded. "So it's okay for a little while to come stay at your apartment?"

"Of course" said Marley, with a little sniffle; indicating that the youngest Kapowski girl might too be crying also. "And forever long as you need as well" she continued. "I'm here for you"

"Thanks Leesy, I really appreciate it" replied Mikki, giving a small sigh. "So I'll see you the sixteenth, as that is when I should be arriving there"

"That's a Sunday, right?" asked Marley, and Mikki nodded as she replied, "Yeah it is"

"Okay, I will make sure I free up that day" said Marley, also giving the smallest of sigh. "Make sure I'm here when you arrive"

"Thanks, we'll talk soon huh" replied Mikki. "Before I leave here and all that"

"Yeah sure" said Marley, on the other end, and Mikki looked to Sebastian next to him giving a nod.

"Hey and Marls" said Sebastian, as Mikki cuddled up into his side more. "I'm still always here for you too, know that"

"Thanks Seb" she replied, as he gave a nod and Mikki placed kisses to the line of his jaw. "I'm going to miss you"

"Yeah, same here" said Sebastian, giving a little laugh. "You're always what I'd imagine having a little sister would have been like"

"You same as a big brother" replied Marley. "Don't be a stranger now"

"I won't, and you don't either" said Sebastian, looking to Mikki with a small smile and sigh.

"Okay Marls, I think Seb and I just need to process this all now" said Mikki, giving yet another small sigh. "You're the last person we have to tell that are family, and it's just been a long and exhausting process telling everyone"

"I can imagine, yeah" said Marley on the other end, also giving a sigh as well. "Call me when you can, and or just want to talk"

"I will Marls" said Mikki, with a nod. "Talk soon, 'kay"

"Talk soon" replied Marley. "Love you guys"

"Love you too Marls" said Sebastian, with a small sigh. "Bye"

"Yeah later Seb" she replied and Mikki quickly also saying goodbye to her youngest sister; then ended the call.

"That is the last person we're going to tell tonight, right?" asked Mikki, looking to Sebastian as she placed the phone down next to her on the sofa and then moving to sit more into his lap.

"Hmm, yeah" replied Sebastian, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Mikki and letting out a sigh. "I can't tell anymore people tonight, it's just draining"

"Yeah, it is" said Mikki, giving a nod and kissing him. "But we do have to call up Artie, Kurt and Linda tomorrow, let them know"

"Tomorrow, yeah" replied Sebastian, nodding also. "And maybe invite Ellie and Robbie around tomorrow night for dinner, explain to them"

"Agree" replied Mikki, kissing him; the two of them getting caught up in it with one another; before Mikki broke away and looked to Sebastian, with a small smile. "Can we go to bed, I need you"

"Yeah, definitely" replied Sebastian, nodding his head; before the two of them went to bed, knowing that soon there would no longer be a them, and that they would be two separate people and no longer a couple anymore.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having on Monday, handed in the letter of resignation to Tom at WZRB; and him being quite shocked by what Mikki was doing, regretfully told her that he wish he could create another position for her, one that she would enjoy more. Accepted her resignation to him; and she set about her final week at the television station where she'd been since graduating from college, four years ago.

After too, having Ellie and Robbie around to their apartment on the Monday night; and breaking as well the news to them that Mikki would be leaving to go and live in San Francisco, and that they were also too going to amicably end things between them; their friends not fully understanding why they were doing what they were doing, also too had no choice but to accept what was happening.

Coming to the final day, Mikki would be at that of WZRB; and upon getting close to that of what would be her final finishing time, she was packing up her desk, as Tom along with that of Bryan, Jean, Valeria and also a few other of her work colleagues approached her.

"What's this?" asked Mikki, giving a laugh as Jean who was the first to step towards her handed her a large envelope which obviously contained that of a farewell card. "I really don't want a fuss"

"Yeah, well too bad" replied Jean, with a laugh. "Because if you think we're letting you leave here without us telling you how much we're going to miss you" he continued as Mikki looked to him with a small smile, and willing herself to not cry. "Then you really are crazy"

"And crazy indeed" said Valeria, as Mikki looked to the red haired Russian that she didn't always get along with; but also respected as well. "Why do you even think going to California is a good idea?" she asked, shaking her head. "You will hate it there, too many up themselves people"

"Oh well she knows you Valeria" said Bryan, looking to her with a small smile and Valeria frowned at him. "So Mikki will know how to deal with them"

"You're funny, for a tall freak" she replied, with a small laugh. "I just tell Mikki, how it is"

"It's going to be weird, I know that much" said Mikki, looking to her co workers who had become really good friends. "And I will miss this place"

"Well just make sure that they know what a wonderful thing that they have in California" said Tom, as Mikki looked to him with a nod; and he handed her the massive bunch of flowers that he was holding. "And know also that we're going to miss you quite a lot here too" he continued, as Mikki gave a small smile and felt the tears starting. "There is definitely only one Mikayla Kapowski"

"That there is" replied Mikki, with a nod as Bryan also held out a small box to her.

"And just one more thing from all of us here" he said, as Mikki placed the flowers down to her desk and took the box from it.

"You guys didn't have to" she said, shaking her head as she took the paper off from it and opened the then plain white box; and pulled out a mug that read _'You were the best co worker I could have ever gotten stuck with'_ and laughed. "Really?"

"Well it's true" replied Jean, with a smile to her. "And if I had to get stuck with anyone else when April left the morning show" he continued, as Mikki looked to him. "Really glad it was you"

"Yeah, same here glad that I got stuck with you also" Mikki nodded with a small smile as she put the mug down to the desk also. "Thank you for being such an awesome co host" she continued, as Jean gave her a hug. "The other guy is going to have a lot to live up too"

"You too Miks" he replied, with a nod and laugh. "And the new guy better treat you right" he continued, as Mikki looked to him with a nod. "And also we're going to be checking in on you, you know that"

"Oh definitely" said Bryan, with a laugh, as he too hugged Mikki. "You've already got a legion of followers here for your new show"

"Thank you" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "I'm going to really miss you all"

"And we will miss you too" replied Tom, and Mikki looked to him a with a nod. "And just know there is always a place for you here, if you ever to decide to return"

"That's very kind" replied Mikki, with a smile to him and also too gave that of her now former boss a hug.

"I say we will see you back here, maybe not right way. But you will come home" said Valeria, and Mikki looked to her with a laugh. "You are a very homely person, and South Carolina is your home"

"Maybe one day" replied Mikki, with a nod as Valeria hugged her. "And thank you for being the person to always push me and make me want to better myself"

"Yes, well it was never plan to push you away" she replied, as Mikki looked to her shaking her head. "And I think Tom is big idiot, for not giving you better job"

"Know that's not my fault Valeria. If it were up to me, Mikki would be doing news as well" he said as the others nodded in agreement. "This is just bureaucratic crap that is seeing here what now is unfolding"

"That indeed" said Jean, with a nod as Mikki looked to him with a small smile. "But as Tom said, we'll always welcome you back here"

"Thanks" replied Mikki, with a smile to him; and then taking the time to say good bye to the others who she worked with, then left the WZRB station for what would (maybe) be the last time.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After having dinner with Ellie, Robbie and also Artie who'd driven over from Lexington, the five of them were standing outside of the restaurant, near their cars; with Mikki saying one last goodbye to her friends.

"What am I going to do without my best friend?" asked Ellie, as Mikki hugged her; both of them crying.

"I don't know either" replied Mikki shaking her head as she sniffed back some tears. "You've just always been there for me"

"Eight years" said Ellie, and Mikki looked to her with a small nod. "It's going to be weird you no longer being here"

"I know, yeah" said Mikki, with a small smile to her. "Best roomie I could have ever asked for"

"Hey, excuse me" said Sebastian, as he put his arm around her waist. "I thought that was me"

"In a totally different way" replied Mikki, looking to him with a laugh; as Sebastian also smiled with a nod. "But if I could have gotten placed with anyone freshman year, well I'm sure glad it was Ellie"

"Exactly" she replied, with a nod and smile. "There's not many people I'm sure who can say that there freshman dorm buddy, ends up becoming one of their bestest friends"

"The bestest of the best" said Mikki with a nod. "And I know it's not the same, but call me anytime"

"You too" replied Ellie, with a smile and again hugged Mikki. "Just remember the time difference, huh" she continued as Mikki gave a small laugh. "Because I will not appreciate a phone call at midnight"

"Well that will only be nine o'clock for Mikki" said Artie, with a laugh as Mikki looked to him with a nod and smile.

"That is true" she replied as she gave Artie a hug. "And thank you"

"Thank you for what?" he asked, with a laugh as Mikki looked to him with a smile.

"For giving Seb the push that night in the bar to come talk to me" she said, as Artie nodded, with a smile.

"Yeah sure not a problem" replied Artie with a smile. "We all know he'd not have the confidence to have done so on his own"

"Yeah, I would have" said Sebastian, looking to his best friend with a laugh. "Just got nervous about going and talking with someone who was so clearly gorgeous" he continued as Mikki looked to him with a smile. "And still is now, or even more so"

"Tell us again why you're even doing this?" asked Robbie, looking to them both; and they all in turn looked to him. "Because ever since I've known you Seb, you couldn't not speak about how wonderful Mikki is, and this really is just so insane what you're both doing"

"Because it's selfish of me to hold Mikki back" replied Sebastian, looking to his friend with a small smile as Mikki nodded her head. "We do what we do and remain friends" he continued, as Mikki took his hand with a smile. "Or we stay together, and come to despise each other"

"And I know which one we both prefer the possible outcome of" said Mikki, as Sebastian looked to her with a nod. "I'm not going to stop being anyone's friends" continued Mikki, looking to the three of them with a small smile. "I still love you all, and will keep in touch and also visit. Just Seb and I are not a couple anymore"

"I don't know how the two of you are even going to manage without each other" said Ellie, looking to her friend with a small smile. "You were a mess just at the start of the year, when Seb was gone for like two days at the conference" she continued as Mikki gave a small nod. "So how you think you're going to survive in another state, and not even be a couple anymore; well I don't even know"

"Well you know you're always welcome back here anytime" said Robbie, and Mikki looked to him with a small smile as he gave a hug. "And don't worry" he said, in a low voice to her. "I'll make sure Seb's okay"

"Thank you" replied Mikki, looking to him with a small smile and nod; and then saying one last final goodbye to those of her friends, she and Sebastian headed back to their apartment, to have their final last days and nights together, before Mikki was to leave for California and her new life.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Saturday morning, after having both gone to the bank to close down their joint bank account, and transfer their contributions that they'd each put in from their salary into it, back into their own personal accounts. The two of them went home, after picking up a trailer for Mikki to attach to her car in order to take her things to California.

Packing into a box, some video games that she had a personal attachment to; along with the strategy guides for the games, she grabbed the roll of packing tape and closed the box up; before sitting on the sofa, feeling that of kind of lightheaded, and tried to get the feeling of nauseous that she was also experiencing to go away too.

"Sewing machine" said Sebastian, as he came out from the spare room where they would keep some stuff, including that of Mikki's sewing machine; and he placed it on to the small table they'd used for eating and looked over to Mikki. "You okay?" he asked as he went over to where she was and sat down next to her, and putting an arm around he and also kissing her to the cheek.

"Just feel a little sick" replied Mikki, looking to him with a small smile. "I think it's finally like really hitting me now, packing and all that" she replied, with a sigh as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him; pulling both them on to the sofa. "That this time tomorrow, I'll be heading to California"

"Yeah, I know what you mean" said Sebastian, sighing also. "In less than eighteen hours" he continued looking to the clock, and seeing that it was near six'o clock in the evening. "You'll be gone"

"Hmm, one more night together" said Mikki, looking to him with a small smile as the buzzer sounded; letting them know that there was someone down stairs. "And that will be dinner" she continued, placing a kiss to Sebastian's lips quickly before standing and going over to the door. "Hi, come on up"

"Sure thing, honey" said the voice of the delivery person, and Mikki smiled when she realized it was that of her favorite person delivering as she opened the apartment door; and stepped out to see Unique come up the stairs. "One order, hot and ready to eat"

"Hi, thanks Unique" replied Mikki, giving her a smile.

"No problem as always, sweetie" said Unique, giving her a smile also. "Now tell me has that tv station you work at given you yet a place back on television where you belong"

"Umm, no" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "I'm actually not there anymore. I got another job"

"Ohh congratulations honey" said Unique, with a nod, as Mikki gave a small laugh. "Now, tell me what station this is; because my viewership is now going to them"

"Umm, it's KLFH in San Francisco" said Mikki, with a small nod, and Unique looked to her perplexed by this.

"San Francisco, say what?" she asked with a laugh. "What you got a transporter or something like in one of those sci fi shows and you're going to use that every day to get to work"

"I wish I had one of those" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "But no, I'm moving to San Francisco to live" she continued as Unique looked to her, eyes widening. "And am leaving tomorrow morning"

"Tomorrow" said Unique, as Mikki looked to her with a small nod. "Oh, this is not good at all. You can't leave now, because what about the handsome man of yours" she continued, shaking her head. "I can't lose two of my best tippers"

"Seb is staying" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "It's just me that is going"

"Okay, what now" said Unique looking to her with a laugh. "You two doing a long distance thing?" she asked, as Mikki shook her head. "Oh no, uh uh; do not tell me you two are breaking up"

"We are, yes" replied Mikki, with a small nod. "So I guess this is goodbye, huh"

"Yeah, wow" said Unique looking to her and shaking her head. "Goodbye, huh"

"Just got hope I find a as good Chinese place out in San Fran now" said Mikki, with a smile and laugh; as Unique gave a laugh also.

"That will never happen" she replied, shaking her head and Mikki shook her head also. "Take care, honey" she continued, as Mikki gave a nod. "And if you ever back here, you better make sure you come and visit now. Whatever you want on the house"

"I will do that" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Bye Unique"

"Yes, bye honey" she said, as with a wave and smile walked away and back down the stairs; and Mikki stepped back into her and Sebastian's apartment.

"Dinner" she said, as she closed the door; looking to him sitting on the sofa looking at his phone.

"Hmm, I'm starving" he said, looking to Mikki with a small smile as she walked over to him, placing the bag of food down on the table. "And it's going to be so weird, after tonight not being able to steal some of your takeout"

"I know" replied Mikki, with a small laugh as she took one of the boxes out from the bag and seeing it was labelled Cashew Chicken. "Did you want some of this one first?" she asked, looking to Sebastian, with a smile. "Since you always seem to steal half of it"

"Yeah, definitely" said Sebastian, with a nod and Mikki handed it to him, along with a pair of chopsticks; before getting the Sesame Beef out for herself. The two of them then eating dinner together and for one final time in that of each other's presence, on what would be that of their last night together.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

The next morning, lying in their bed the morning that Mikki was to start her new life, by taking the seven day drive to San Francisco; that essentially was ending what was nearly that of six and a half years between them, Sebastian sighed as he looked at Mikki curled up against his own body with arms wrapped around him and their legs entwined; comfortable warmth coming from her and also a feeling on complete safeness with the girl he loved more than anything in the whole entire world, and knowing that hidden away in his work bag was the ring he bought to finally propose to her, his eyes welling up with some tears as he listened to the steady breathing of her asleep next to him.

Placing a kiss to hair and trying to commit that of also the smell of her into his long term memory, he heard Mikki murmur something that he was unable to make out against his chest and instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around her; wanting to keep her there forever against his own body and not let her leave to start a new life without him in San Francisco.

"Marry me" he barely whispered, as he placed another kiss to hairline; trying to fight back the tears that he knew were bound to start soon, and heard Mikki softly mutter, "Hmm 'kay"; and looking to her with a small smile, softly said "Mikki" as he gently brushed his fingers over her cheek; and she opened up her eyes to look at him.

"Hmm, hi" she replied, letting her eyes focus, and giving him a small smile before gently pressing her lips against his, trying to savour one of the final moments between them.

"Did you hear what I said a moment ago?" asked Sebastian, looking to her with a small smile also; part of him hoping that she had and another part of him hoping she hadn't, as it was never his intention to propose to her in that way.

"I heard you talking, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "But not sure what you said actually"

"Oh, okay" said Sebastian, with a small nod also, and feeling a few tears sadly knowing that what he could have taken as being that of a yes; was just in fact his still at the point sleeping girlfriend muttering things in her sleep like she often did

"Babe, are you crying?" asked Mikki, looking at him with a small smile and gently moving her hand to his face and thumbing away a few tears from one side of it.

"It's just this here" said Sebastian, with a sigh. "Tonight, tomorrow, the next day and the day after that and for the rest of our lives; you're not going to be here, in my arms anymore"

"It's not too late to change my mind" replied Mikki, placing a small kiss to his lips. "I can stay, and we can have what we've both always wanted together"

"I can't let you do that, sweetie" said Sebastian, running his fingers through her hair; trying to commit possibly everything he could about her to that of memory. "I would forever feel as if you would hate me for making you pass up what could be something wonderful for you"

"So you've said before" replied Mikki, sighing slightly, as she absently traced her fingers over that of his bare chest. "But I can tell you right now, there is no way I would ever be able to hate you Sebastian Smythe; you are literally, my everything"

"You're mine as well, Mikayla Kapowski" said Sebastian, kissing her softly; before the kiss deepened between the two of them and getting more heated.

"Make love to me" said Mikki, breaking from the kiss and looking at him. "One last time"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a small smile to her and quick kiss; before reaching over to his side table and going to open the drawer, but Mikki quickly grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"Can we not use one" said Mikki, placing a kiss to his lips and he looked at her.

"Are you sure?" asked Sebastian, looking to her; perplexed by what she was asking since he knew that she wasn't taking the pill, and the few times that they had gone without protection; the thought of a possible pregnancy might later loom as being something.

"I am" replied Mikki, with a nod; looking to him in return and could almost see the thought process of what might possibly happen running around his mind. "And it's safe, I'm not ovulating"

"You're sure" replied Sebastian, looking at her still; wanting to be that of completely sure that nothing, not that the idea of having children with Mikki hadn't been something that he'd once dreamed about; but knowing now that she was to leave forever, it wouldn't be something that they would ever have together now.

"Completely sure" replied Mikki, with a smile. "I just want to feel all of you, nothing but you"

"Okay yeah, I want that too" said Sebastian, kissing her softly. "Feel all of you" he continued, before the two of them made love to one another for what could possibly maybe be the last time forever that they would be together.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Lying somewhat awake, but not wanting to fully wake in the moment, knowing that when she did it would mean she'd soon be leaving South Carolina; Mikki lay with her eyes closed, breathing in and out steadily as she savoured that of the last moments with the arms of Sebastian wrapped around her, and feeling him place a small kiss into her hair; she gave out a small sigh, muttering "I love you" and she felt Sebastian wrap his arms more tightly around her; almost as if he was trying to keep her as close to that of his body as he possibly could, she once again gave out a contented sigh as she relaxed into the embrace that she'd come to know for that of over six years.

"Marry me" she heard in that of a barely whisper, with Sebastian placing kisses into her hairline; and hearing the words, she'd wanted to hear for so long, whispered,  
"Mmm, 'kay" , and hearing then her name, as Sebastian ran his fingers ever so gently along her cheek; she woke looking to him, fighting back that of her tears as she looked to him with a small smile.

"Hmm, hi" she replied, letting her eyes focus, and giving him a small smile before gently pressing her lips against his, trying to savour one of the final moments between them.

"Did you hear what I said a moment ago?" asked Sebastian, looking to her with a small smile.

"I heard you talking, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "But not sure what you said actually" she continued with that of a small smile, hoping that he may indeed ask her again; now in that of conscious state, but instead received the reply of "Oh, okay" from Sebastian, with that of a small nod also.

"Babe, are you crying?" she asked, looking at him with a small smile and gently moved her hand to his face and thumb away a few tears from one side of it.; wishing for anything for the pain she felt and she also knew that Sebastian was feeling in that moment also, to go away.

"It's just this here" said Sebastian, with a sigh. "Tonight, tomorrow, the next day and the day after that and for the rest of our lives; you're not going to be here, in my arms anymore"

"It's not too late to change my mind" replied Mikki, placing a small kiss to his lips; trying to get him to ask her that question she'd heard him ask, to ask again. "I can stay, and we can have what we've both always wanted together"

"I can't let you do that, sweetie" said Sebastian, running his fingers through her hair, as she felt that of her own tears starting as well, just wishing he'd ask her one more time, so she could give him a proper answer. "I would forever feel as if you would hate me for making you pass up what could be something wonderful for you"

"So you've said before" replied Mikki, as she absently traced her fingers over that of his bare chest, fighting back the avalanche of tears she could fill building; wanting to tell him that she would marry him and that she wanted to stay right where she was in his arms, forever. "But I can tell you right now, there is no way I would ever be able to hate you Sebastian Smythe; you are literally, my everything"

"You're mine as well, Mikayla Kapowski" said Sebastian, kissing her softly; before the kiss deepened between the two of them and getting more heated.

"Make love to me" she said, breaking from the kiss and looking at him. "One last time"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a small smile to her and quick kiss; before reaching over to his side table and going to open the drawer, but she quickly grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"Can we not use one" she said and placed a kiss to his lips, and she saw the perplexed look that Sebastian was giving her.

"Are you sure?" asked Sebastian, stroking down the side of her face, and giving a faint smile to her.

"I am" she replied, with a nod; and knowing he was possibly thinking of consequences of them going unprotected, continued by saying "And it's safe, I'm not ovulating"

"You're sure" replied Sebastian, as Mikki gave that of a very small nod to him.

"Completely sure" replied Mikki, with a smile. "I just want to feel all of you, nothing but you"

"Okay yeah, I want that too" said Sebastian, kissing her softly. "Feel all of you" he continued, Mikki nodding; before the two of them made love to one another for what could possibly maybe be the last time forever that they would be together.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Later that morning, after having one final breakfast together; and putting that of the final lot of boxes into the trailer and also the bags that she would be taking in her car, it was then time for her to leave the place she'd called home for nearly that of four years, along with the person who she also had loved for that of nearly six and a half years, behind for maybe forever.

"Well I think that is the last of it" said Mikki with a small sigh, as she closed up the trunk of her car.

"I think so" replied Sebastian with a nod, and hugged his now ex girlfriend. "I'm really going to miss you, you know that"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile. "I am going to really miss you as well"

"This is the right thing though for you" said Sebastian, looking at her, as Mikki gave a small nod. "If I made you stay here, I would forever feel guilty and that I am stopping your from your full potential"

"I know" replied Mikki, with a small smile to him, before placing a kiss to his lips. "Doesn't make any less hard though" she continued as Sebastian shook his head. "But hey, you never know right. A few years from now where will both be"

"I guess we don't know that" said Sebastian. "So there is always a chance"

"Always a chance" replied Mikki, with a smile and kissed him. "I love you"

"Love you too babe, always" replied Sebastian, kissing her back for a moment.

"Yeah, so I should get on the road I guess" replied Mikki, breaking away from the kiss and looking at him with a small smile as she started to cry.

"Hey no tears, we promised that" said Sebastian, wiping at them as he too felt tears start in his eyes also.

"It's not too late to change my mind" said Mikki. "I can call them up in San Fran, and tell them I've decided not to take the job" she continued, with a small smile to him. "Take a job at Books-A-Million, they're always hiring"

"No, you're not going to that okay" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "You're not going to give up everything for me" he continued, as Mikki have a small nod and crying some more. "So I am going to this one more time" and kissed her with a small smile and letting it linger for a moment. "And you are going to hop in the drivers' seat, and go"

"Yeah, I just got to do this first" replied Mikki, with a small smile to him and kissed him once more both of them letting themselves get caught up in what was that of their final kiss for a moment, before breaking away from one another.

"Go" said Sebastian, as Mikki looked at him and nodded. "I'll call you every stop okay" she replied as Sebastian also gave a nod.

"You better" he said, with a smile. "I'm still here for you no matter what, you know that right"

"I know, and I'm always there for you as well" said Mikki, as she walked over to the driver side of her car and opened the door.

"Say hey to your sister for me when you get to San Fran" said Sebastian.

"Yeah, I'm kind of glad I got Marls there" said Mikki, with a nod. "It'll be good to be near her again"

"That and also Kitty and Rod, right" said Sebastian with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Who would have thought the girl who is the oldest would be the last to move away from her home state, huh"

"Guess you're just a homebody" said Sebastian, with a smile also.

"I am" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I am really going to miss you"

"Right back at you" said Sebastian, with a smile as Mikki got into her car and closed the door, and let the window down.

"I'll call you really soon, I promise" she said as she started up the engine.

"I know; we'll talk soon" said Sebastian.

"See you Seb" replied Mikki.

"See you Mik" he replied, and Mikki pulled the car into gear and pulled away; giving one final wave to her now ex boyfriend, and watching as she drove off down the street and then out of view from him; he walked back inside, grabbing his bag that was by the door and getting out a small box from it and opened it, looking to the engagement ring that only a few months earlier he'd bought, and the dream of finally proposing to the girl who had his heart for nearly six and a half years, having been a reality.

"Guess I won't be needing this anymore" he muttered to himself, looking to the white gold point seven of a carat diamond ring with eight smaller diamonds on each side of the larger one, and then walked into what was now solely his own room and placed the now not to ever be used engagement ring in his dresser drawer, knowing that he'd never want to part with it, even if it wasn't going to be ever used to propose.

* * *

 _End Note : Oh god, did I really just do that - okay I am very much Mikki right now, and can't even process how there cannot be a her and Sebastian anymore._

 _And I know it was so cruel of me, to have Seb ask her to marry him, and for Mikki to hear him ask her; but not to accept that marriage proposal. There is though reasoning for this, and it's mainly that of I need to make them hurt when they are apart._  
 _Also too, Midge asking Mikki if she is pregnant - and her saying no; well that's not entirely true, now. Mikki is pregnant at this point (and also to why she was feeling slightly light headed and nauseous also), but it's something that she doesn't know; and won't know until to the tragic occurrences that will later take place in a San Francisco._

 _I need to now go and have a strong drink of something - to numb the pain I am feeling from doing this...I never thought I would get so invested in a person with Mikki that wasn't Blaine, because originally she was a person written to be with him; but then damn Grant for being so adorably cute, that somehow Sebastian and Mikki they just worked. And now she has essentially not only broken Blaine's heart in the future of the story (and also Everywhere You Look) but also Seb's heart here in this chapter; and he too also broken hers as well._

 _So again, I do apologize immensely and I hope you will continue to read - because the story isn't over yet; and whilst it's hard to now know that they are not a couple anymore, you can rest assure knowing eventually (and if you read my other stories know this) get their happily ever after._

 _Thanks for sticking with me through this - and I will see you all again soon with another something updated._

 _Lots of sad feelings right now,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N - I was hoping to get another chapter of something else out before this on one of the other stories connecting to this verse. But this one was just in my head, and the heartbreak feeling as well too, knowing Seb and Mikki are no longer together; but that of two seperate people and not a couple anymore.  
_  
 _So this is basically that start of them coming to; or not really coming to, terms on the fact that it's over with them - and is taken from both their veiw points as Mikki travels to California to start her new life._

 _Thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end.  
_ _Love always, KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 31 -

The day of having left South Carolina, and sitting in the hotel room in Montgomery, Alabama; having gotten their about five o'clock and grabbing something for dinner, Mikki knew that she should call Sebastian, and let him know that she was safe and had gotten to the hotel; but there was also a part of her that didn't want to speak with him either because she knew that it would hurt.

Looking to the time, and seeing it was just after seven o'clock and that he would be worrying if she didn't call him soon, she grabbed her cell phone and hit the contact for Sebastian, which was at top of her favorite list of called people and waited whilst the phone rang.

"Hey" said Sebastian, as the call connected and Mikki gave a small sigh upon hearing that of her now ex boyfriend's voice. "I was beginning to worry, when I hadn't heard from you"

"Yeah, hey" replied Mikki, giving a small chuckle to herself. "I got here about two hours ago, and just grabbed some dinner"

"Okay yeah" said Sebastian, as he too also sighed to himself. "I finished off the leftover Chinese from last night" he continued, as Mikki gave a small nod. "And now am just sitting here in a very empty and quiet apartment"

"Yeah, same here with hotel room" replied Mikki, with a sigh also as she looked around. "Weird you not being here"

"Hmm, I know right" said Sebastian, on the other end. "Feels like being ripped in two" he continued as Mikki willed herself to not start crying again. "I went into the bathroom earlier, and it was just so strange not seeing your stuff in there, like hair straightener and all that"

"And it's not like you can tell yourself that all that stuff will be back soon, and I'm just gone for a few days" said Mikki, as she did indeed feel some tears starting in her eyes, and quickly wiped at them.

"No it's not" replied Sebastian, with a sigh and by the break in his voice; Mikki thought he too was crying. "You're never going to be here again"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a small nod as she thought that they really did need to stop talking right now, because it was only going to send them both into a sad place. "And I really should get going" she continued, with a sigh. "Not that I don't want to talk to you"

"Just you want to get some rest, because driving again tomorrow" said Sebastian, as she nodded knowing that Sebastian would always know her in every possible way. "Sweetie, that's fine" he continued. "And we will talk again tomorrow, okay"

"Yeah, talk again tomorrow" she replied, knowing that even though they would continue to talk with one another, their relationship was never going to be the same. "I love you"

"Love you too Mik, always" replied Sebastian, as she gave a small sigh. "Sleep well"

"You too, Seb" she sighed as she gave a small nod; knowing already that both of them were going to have a hard time getting to sleep tonight without the other beside them. "Call you tomorrow night around this time"

"Sure yeah" replied Sebastian. "Bye Mik"

"Bye Seb" she said, and quickly ended the call; and placed the phone down on the bed before standing and going grabbing a note book that she would normally keep in her handbag and also a pen, before sitting back down, and started writing almost as if it were a diary and something she never really done since she'd been a teenager, but knew also as well it was a way to get feelings out instead of just bottling them all up.

 _2348 days; 56,306 hours, well hours close to that when you think of it in terms of days. That's how long we were together, and we've just decided to throw all that away, and for what?! So I can have a career? Sure yeah that's important, I do believe that. But also you know what else is important, love. And that's what Seb and I had for six years, five months and four days; not that I have ever really counted out the days or hours, until now that is. But that is how long we were that of truly it for one another, so committed, dedicated and definitely in love.  
Sure Seb mightn't hadn't proposed to me yet; even though we were together for over six year, or even gotten the hints from his brothers and sister in laws; especially Jeremy, but I didn't need a ring to prove how much I loved him; because I loved him regardless of that fact, the ring would only prove that we were one another's forever, forever.  
However I loved every single thing about him, there was literally nothing about him I didn't love; sure there were times when we annoyed one another, or maybe got mad or upset with each other; but what couple doesn't fight every now and then, only to make up later on, and can we just agree here that make up sex is amazing, hell any sex with Seb is amazing; and of course there is also the time when I refused to talk with him for two days because I thought he'd forgotten our anniversary; but like I said we always made up and found our way back to being that of Mikki&Seb, Seb&Mikki, awesome sex ensuring of that; not that is what we were all about, but come on you got to admit, sex was a pretty great part of it – but now that's no more, we're not together anymore; we're two separate people, no longer that of one another's everything, no more totally mind blowing sex, no more soft and gently that of making love to one another and feeling that of completely safe in each other's arms, and also no longer in love.  
No longer in love – well that I know to be not true at all, because I am always going to be in love with Sebastian Smythe; and will be until the day I die. _

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having taken Monday off, because Mikki had left to go to California; and also therefore officially ending all that was between them, on Tuesday morning after finding it weird to be in what use to be their apartment, and now solely that of his own; he got ready for work and then stopping off by the coffee shop to grab himself a grande coffee, knowing he'd be needing it since he hadn't got much sleep that night; headed into work.

Walking into and going to head past Ellie, who was seated at her front desk from where she worked; he gave her a small smile as he went towards where his office was located.

"Seb, hey wait up a second" said Ellie, and he looked to her stopping; as the girl who he'd known for as long as he'd also known Mikki stood up and walked over to him. "You doing okay?" she asked, with a small smile to him, and he just looked at her, shaking his head, as Ellie looked to him with a nod too. "Yeah didn't think you'd be" she continued, with a small sigh. "But know that anything you need Robbie and I, we're here for you"

"Thanks, appreciate it" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "I should go and do some work"

"Okay, yeah" replied Ellie, with a small smile to him. "Here if you need to talk" she continued, and looking to his friend with a small nod, headed into his office, placing his bag down by the side of his desk and then going sitting in his chair and turning his computer on and taking a sip of his coffee, looked to the photos he had on the desk, all but one of them having Mikki in them; and that one being a photo of just him and his brothers that was taken at Jeremy's wedding to Karen.

Sighing as he looked then to the photo of Mikki and Savannah that he had on his desk, that he'd taken when the little girl had stayed with them for the weekend; and one where they were both sticking their tongues out at the camera, he laughed with a small smile, and also willed himself not to break down remembering how much his now ex girlfriend adored the little girl; and for a long time even before getting the ring to propose to her finally, knew that Mikki would make a great mom, and was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard his name, and looked up to see Victor had come into his office.

"Sorry Victor" he said, looking to his boss and also friend with a small smile. "I was totally daydreaming"

"No, it's fine Sebastian" he replied, with a smile to him also. "I just wanted to see how you were doing"

"Umm, yeah okay I guess" he said, with a nod and also small sigh. "I don't think it's like really sunk in yet, that Mikki won't ever be back" he continued, as Victor gave a small nod also. "And I'm not looking forward to when that really does happen"

"Well if you need any time off" replied Victor and Sebastian looked to him. "Then please don't hesitate to ask" he continued, as Sebastian, nodded once more. "Your well being is much important than a job, and I know you and Mikki were together for a long time, so this has got to be hard on you with it coming to an end like it has"

"Yeah thanks" said Sebastian, with a small laugh. "I'm honestly now wondering why I told Mikki to go because I can't imagine my life without her and yet that is now what my reality really is"

"I'm sure knowing Mikki" said Victor, with a nod. "That she is finding this just as hard as you are right now"

"Uh huh" said Sebastian, giving a nod. "I'll let you know though if I need anything"

"You know where my office is, the door is always open" replied Victor, and Sebastian looked to his boss with a small smile before he headed back out, and then got down to work; thankful that was at least there to distract him in what was now his life without Mikki in it.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

By Wednesday evening having made it to Amarillo, Texas; it was slowly dawning more and more upon her that there was a good chance that she was now going to be forever alone, with what she had thought her lifetime with Sebastian was going to be, now over.

Averaging about seven hours a day of driving since having left South Carolina, she sighed as she walked back the short distance from where she had had dinner to the hotel room that she had rented for the evening; hearing her phone ring tone that she had set aside for Sebastian, sound from her handbag.

Grabbing the phone out, as well the room key for the she was staying in; gave a small sigh as she swiped across the phone to answer the call.

"Hey Seb" she said, upon putting the phone to her ear and also unlocking the door. "I was actually going to be calling you real soon"

"Yeah, I was just getting worried when I didn't hear from you and it getting near to eight o'clock here" he replied, letting out what Mikki knew was a small sigh of relief upon hearing her voice. "But guess you've crossed time barriers now, huh"

"I'm in Texas" replied Mikki, as she entered the room and then shut the door behind her. "So one hour ahead here"

"So just gone seven for you then" said Sebastian, as Mikki sat onto the bed crossing her legs.

"It has, yeah" she said, looking around the small room of the little motel that she'd be staying in for the night. "I was just out getting something to eat and was then going to come back here to the motel and take a shower before calling it a night"

"And after you'd called me, right" replied Sebastian, with a laugh; and she too laughed also.

"Yes and after I called you" she said, knowing that even though the two of them were no longer together, that they would never stop worrying or caring about the other person. "And before you ask, I am taking breaks from driving every few hours. So you don't have to worry there about that"

"Okay yeah that's good" replied Sebastian, on the other end. "So I should since it's later for you, let you go and have a shower and all that and then get some sleep"

"Hmm, yeah still really haven't got used to not being in a bed with you though" said Mikki, wondering if she'd ever get use to not being next to him.

"Same here" came Sebastian's reply on the other end, and Mikki smiled to herself. "I wonder if I ever will get use to you not being there"

"I know, we haven't not really spent more than a few nights apart from one another ever since probably junior year of college" said Mikki, giving a small laugh; and heard Sebastian laugh also.

"On really small dorm room beds" he replied, as she smiled at the memory of how much they'd have to cramp up together to fit. "And as much as they were small though, the best part was having you so close to me"

"Agree" said Mikki, with a smile. "I miss you Seb"

"Miss you too Mik" he replied, with a small sigh. "I'll let you go and get some rest, call me tomorrow when you can" he continued, as Mikki nodded to herself, wondering where she'd possibly be the next night on her trip across to the other side of the country. "And I'll try not to worry as much, when I don't hear from you until later"

"I'll call you as soon as I get to where I am going to stay the night" she replied. "Love you, sweet dreams"

"Same you" said Sebastian, as she gave a small sigh knowing that she'd soon have to be ending the call between them. "Love you always"

"Me too you" replied Mikki, with a slight twinge feeling in her stomach, and feeling as if she was going to throw up. "Night"

"Night Mik" he said, and then ending the call; quickly stood and went to the bathroom to throw up thinking that the stress of leaving all that had in South Carolina was to blame for her being sick, and not realizing that it was indeed something else, and had wanted for so long that would soon not even come to be.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Friday night, after finishing work and going to head home; he went and grabbed a pizza and with it being the weekend the next day, also a bottle of whiskey too; and with dinner having already drank three beers that he had in the fridge, had now opened the bottle of whiskey and upon finishing the glass, he'd poured what was his third amount in, on the verge of being maybe slightly inebriated when his cell phone starting ringing, and looked to it and saw that Mikki was calling.

"Seb's home of pain and sorrow" he said, answering it with a sigh.

"Umm babe?" came Mikki's voice on the other end of the phone and he let out a long "Mmmm" as he took another sip of the whiskey from the glass. "You okay?"

"I'm just fine" he replied, giving a laugh. "Could not be any better"

"Are you drinking Seb?" asked Mikki, as he just laughed. "Please don't to this, huh"

"What you care about what I do" he said, giving a laugh. "You don't give a shit about me anymore, since you left me here"

"Seb, you know that's not true at all" said Mikki, on the other end, and he could even being that of more than a little bit intoxicated know he'd hurt her feelings. "I love you, you know that"

"Pffft" he replied, with a laugh. "You don't love me, you only love yourself and you thought you were always so much better than everyone else" he continued, as he poured himself more whiskey. "And that's why you love being on television, because you got a massive ego and think you're too good to work behind the scenes"

"Okay, you know what Seb" said Mikki, on the other end. "I know this isn't you talking right now, because you'd never speak to me like that"

"Yeah, well maybe I should have before now" he replied, giving a laugh. "Because you're a real bitch you know that, and maybe if I'd figured that out sooner than I wouldn't be fucking miserable right now"

"Seb, I'm just going to hang up now okay" said Mikki, giving out a sigh. "Call me when you can have a proper conversation and are also sober and one where you're not calling me a bitch"

"Well it's true" he replied, but the line had already gone dead, and he looked to his phone giving a laugh. "Sure, right not a bitch at all" he continued shaking his head, before going into his contacts and dialing the number of Jeremy in Alabama, and it going through to his voicemail.

"Jere. Mikki's a bitch, I hate her so fucking much. How could she have not known I was wanting to marry her, I bought the fucking ring and everything. Seven fucking thousand dollars, fucking wasted on that piece of trashy bitch, who..." and hearing the phone beep telling him he was at the end of message, hung up and dialed his younger brother again, and waited for the voicemail let him speak again.

"Mikki only thinks of one person, Mikki. Why else would she want to be on tv so desperately, because she is in love with herself and her only. She never loved me, I know that now. Wasted six years on that bitch" and hanging up the call then drank more of the whiskey, at least half the bottle, before he passed out.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

The next morning after waking up with a killer hangover after having had a shower and trying to make some of it go away, he was lying on the sofa trying to get over the raging headache he still had; when the buzzer sounded letting him know that there was someone at the bottom wanting to come up, but not wanting to talk to anyone decided to ignore it; only for the person who it was to not get the hint that he didn't want to talk.

Sighing as he got off the sofa, and rubbing at the sides of his head as he walked over to the door; he pressed the intercom button, and asked "What?"

"Hey Seb" came Artie's voice through the intercom, and he grimaced at the loudness of the voice over it. "It's Arts, can I come up"

"Yeah, sure" he replied, with a sigh and knowing his best friend wasn't going to be leaving. "Buzzing you up now", and pressed the unlock for the door downstairs and then lent his head against the wall, trying to fight the urge to not want to throw up; just as there was a knock on the apartment door.

Sighing as he unlocked the chain and deadlock, he opened the door and saw his best friend on the other side, who's first words to him were "You look like shit", and he looked to him with a frown.

"Gee, thanks" he replied, holding the door open and allowing his friend to walk inside before closing it and looking to him, as Artie just looked to him. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"Umm yeah" said Artie, looking to him and nodding his head. "Jeremy called me this morning, and said you left what seemed to be very drunken angry messages on his voicemail last night" he continued, Sebastian looking at him. "And he was concerned about you and asked me to go and check up on you"

"I didn't call Jeremy last night" said Sebastian, shaking his head; as Artie looked to him with a nod and grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah, you did Seb" he replied, with a nod. "Jeremy sent them to me, listen" he continued, as he went into the voicemails that Jeremy has forwarded to him, for Sebastian to listen too.

"No" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "I wouldn't have said that about Mikki" he continued, hearing that of his voice calling the girl that he'd spent six years in love with a bitch and self centred among that of other things. "I don't think that about her"

"Maybe on some level what you said was partly true" replied Artie, looking to his friend, as Sebastian shook his head and headed over to the sofa and grabbed his phone from the table.

"Yeah, maybe" said Sebastian, with a sigh as he unlocked his phone and looked in his call history; and saw that before he'd called Jeremy, he had gotten a call from Mikki, that lasted only a few minutes, and he showed the phone to his best friend. "She called me last night" he said, in that of somewhat disbelief. "I don't remember her calling me last night"

"Seb, how much and what did you drink last night?" asked Artie, looking to his best friend, as he sat on the sofa and looked to him.

"I had a couple of beers with the pizza I bought home" he replied, as Artie sat in one of the arm chairs. "And I then maybe drunk some whiskey" he continued, as Artie looked to his best friend. "Maybe half the bottle"

"And you don't think that maybe that you might have called up then Jeremy, drunk" he said, as Sebastian looked to him, nodding his head.

"Possible yeah" he replied, with a sigh. "And also worried too now what I might have said to Mikki when she called me"

"I'm sure she knows if you did say stuff to her though" said Artie, looking to his friend with a small smile. "That you didn't mean it"

"I can't know that though" said Sebastian, looking to his friend and shaking his head. "How I am meant to know I said something horrible to her if I don't remember" he continued, as Artie looked to him. "And also as well, apologize to her about it"

"Maybe call then and ask her" said Artie, and Sebastian shook his head. "Seb, come on" he continued looking at his friend. "You're going to only feel worse if you don't know what you said to her"

"What if she doesn't want to answer me though" said Sebastian, with an almost sob on the verge of almost crying. "And I've destroyed even now the possibility of having a friendship with her too"

"Because that's not Mikki" replied Artie, looking to his friend with a small smile. "And we both know that she would never not want to be your friend" he continued as Sebastian gave a small nod. "Call her"

"Yeah, call her" he said, with a nod also and going into contacts dialed the number for Mikki; and putting it to speaker phone also, let it ring.

"Hello" came Mikki's voice as the phone connected, and he knew instantly from the sound of the call when it connected that she was using the hands free Bluetooth connection in her car.

"Umm, hi Mik" he replied, with a small sigh. "Is this a bad time to talk?"

"No, it's fine" she said. "I have you on hands free, but just let me pull over okay"

"Sure yeah that's fine" said Sebastian, and looked over to Artie who nodded.

"See told you she would answer" he said, and he too nodded in reply to his best friend.

"I'm pulled over the side of the highway" came Mikki's voice over the phone. "You okay, Seb?"

"Yeah, I think so" he replied, and looked to Artie who nodded to his best friend. "Any reason why I might not be?"

"Well I think you might have been drinking last night" said Mikki, and Sebastian gave a small sigh as he let her continuing talking. "And you said some pretty horrible things to me"

"Oh god, I was hoping you weren't going to tell me that" he replied, shaking his head and willing himself not to cry in that moment. "I am so sorry. I don't know what I said to you, but I didn't mean any of it. You have to know that"

"I know you didn't mean it Seb" said Mikki on the other end of the phone. "But I can't deny that it didn't hurt either" she continued, with just the faintest sound to indicate that she might be crying. "Hearing you call me a bitch, that is something I never thought you would call me"

"I'm so sorry Mikki, really" he replied, as some tears did fall from his eyes. "I had a couple of bottles of beers and then got stuck into a bottle of whiskey" he continued, as he wiped his eyes; embarrassed to be crying like he now was in front of his best friend. "And I'm just so sorry"

"I know it wasn't entirely you" said Mikki, as he gave a small nod and sniffed trying to fight back further tears. "But it was also kind of you being truthful too, in what you think of me at the moment and all that has happened with us and breaking up"

"It's not though Mik" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "You're still my everything and I just miss you so much" he continued, with a small sigh. "I didn't think it was going to be this difficult"

"Well it wasn't going to be easy, that's for sure" replied Mikki, giving a small laugh. "I just don't think either of really realized how hard this was actually going to be"

"Yeah, kind of pretty stupid of us" he said, with a sigh. "I'm sorry Minnie, know I didn't mean any of that at all"

"I know sweetie" she replied. "I'll call you later okay" she continued. "I don't like sitting at the side of the highway like this"

"Okay, yeah that's fine" said Sebastian, looking over to his best friend who'd be listening this whole entire time. "I love you"

"Love you too babe" she said. "Bye"

"Yeah bye" he replied, and the line went dead; and he put his phone down on the sofa next to him. "I can't believe I called Mikki a bitch" he said, shaking his head as he looked to his best friend. "I would never think she is that, let alone willingly call her that"

"And Mikki knows that" said Artie, as her gave a nod. "It was the alcohol talking, and also what you said on the voicemail to Jeremy too, that again because of that"

"I just, normally when I do drink a lot" said Sebastian, and giving a laugh. "Well Mikki would normally be around, and yeah"

"Uh huh, I know what you're saying and also have somewhat witnessed you two doing stuff" replied Artie, giving a laugh also. "And I also think as well good hangover cure is needed so how about you maybe go and get something else on besides that of old college sweats and then we do that"

"Yeah, that sounds good" said Artie, looking to his best friend with a nod; and stood up and headed to change clothes, before he and Artie headed out to get something to eat; with that of one of the best friends vowing to be there for the other through which was going to be an undoubtedly hard time for all involved, but two people more so in particular.

* * *

 _End Note : Very uncharacteristic for Seb to be like that, yes. But I think it's important for them to hurt, because they were together for so long and wanting that life together.  
Mikki not knowing either as to why she is feeling a little sick also - I do apologize for those chapters that are coming up that will deal with that.  
These chapters where they are miserable and not together; and then maybe just a little bit happier later on when they have kind of in way moved on. Are going to be difficult to write, so give me time, and I promise the happy ending of where 'Runnin' Back Home' to you starts, will be reached soon._

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N - Sorry for the delays in getting a new chapter of this story up - but as you can imagine, at the moment this story is a little hard to write with Mikki and Sebastian being separated, and finding all the things I know I need to have to connect up with what has already been mentioned as happening; that of a little heartbreaking and gut retching to write.  
_ _So this chapter, sees Mikki get to San Francisco, and just how she and also Seb are now dealing with knowing that they are now living two very separate lives; rather than that of one together and be who they have been for over the past six years._

 _All characters you recognize from Glee, don't belong to me - but if there is a character that you do not know from the show, they belong to me and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading,  
Love, KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 32 -

Sunday afternoon around two o'clock as she drove through the streets of San Francisco, and her end final destination; Mikki looked to the distance displayed on her car in navigation system, and saw that she wasn't that far from Marley and Ryder's apartment, and went through the Bluetooth connection to her phone and dialed her younger sister's cell phone number.

"Hi" came Marley's voice as the call connected. "You nearby?"

"Yeah, how you guess" replied Mikki, giving a laugh. "So probably like two minutes away from your place"

"Okay, I'll head on down and meet you out the front then" said Marley. "I can't wait to see you again" she continued. "I'll see you soon"

"See you soon Marls" she replied, with a smile, at how much her younger sister was looking forward to seeing her. "Can't want to see you either, bye"

"Bye" said Marley, and Mikki ended the call as she pulled up to a red traffic light; the navigation kicking back in and she looked to the screen, to see that she would needing to be turn right at the next intersection.

As the lights turned to green, she turned and went up to the next road and then following the navigation it guided her to make another left turn before a right, and then advised her that her destination was on the right, and she looked up to see the apartment block where her sister and her boyfriend lived; and Marley out the front near the curb, waving to her.

Pulling up along side it, and pulling her car into park and switching off the engine; she got out of her car and was immediately hugged by Marley.

"Hey" said Mikki, with a laugh, as she too hugged her younger sister. "I'm so glad to see a familiar face"

"Yeah I'm sure you are" replied Marley, with a nod and looked to her older sister with a smile. "How you holding up and all that?"

"Umm, yeah okay I guess" said Mikki, with a nod also. "It's still so surreal that I am doing this and most of all doing it without Seb"

"Hmm, yeah that I really don't understand" replied Marley, shaking her head. "What in the world you two are doing, because I honestly thought you were forever" she continued, as Mikki nodded again. "And also that Seb was so close to asking you to marry him"

"I thought that too" said Mikki, with a small sigh and thinking back to how he kind of actually did ask the morning before she left. "So, my stuff is all here" she continued, looking back to the car and trailer she had and pointing. "Obviously I won't bring everything up with me to your apartment though"

"Yeah, I spoke with one of the other people who lives here and don't have a car" replied Marley, looking to her sister. "And he said you can park the trailer in one of his spaces and the car in the other"

"That's really nice of him" said Mikki, with a small smile as Marley nodded.

"Yeah, Ryder and I look after his place when he goes out of town" she replied, as Mikki nodded. "So he is hardly ever here, and all that so hence no car for him"

"Well it's very kind" replied Mikki with a small nod. "So did we want to get the trailer and car in the car garage and then we can take up some of my stuff"

"Sure, yeah let's get you settled in here" said Marley with a smile to her as Mikki opened the car, and Marley went to the passenger side of her sister's car.

"It will be a week's top that I am here, that's all" said Mikki as she started up her car again, and Marley looked to her older sister.

"You know you are quite welcome to stay for as long as you want, right" said Marley, and Mikki nodded looking to her with a small smile.

"I know yeah" she replied, with a small sigh also. "But also as well I think I need to figure out quickly too, how to be alone as well" she continued as Marley gave a small nod. "So how do I get into the car parking garage"

"Okay, yeah have to get to it from around the back" she replied with a laugh. "So turn up the street here and then again and it's around there"

"Right, okay" said Mikki, with a laugh also and then headed to where the garage was located to park her car and get the trailer off from it, before taking some of the stuff that she'd bought with her upstairs to her sister's apartment, where she'd be staying for a short time and starting her new life in San Francisco.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After taken some of her things into the apartment, where she was going to be temporarily staying; Mikki was in the spare room of Ryder and Marley's apartment, taking out of her suitcases her clothes; as her phone which she had placed on the bedside table started to ring, and going over to it; saw it Sebastian was calling her.

"Hi" she said, with a small sigh as she answered and sat on the bed in the room. "I was going to be calling you in a little while and let you know I got here safe"

"Hmm, yeah hi" replied Sebastian, on the other end with just as much as a deflated sigh as Mikki had given. "I was thinking you got to be there by now"

"Yeah, I am" said Mikki as she pulled her legs up on to the bed and sat cross legged on there. "I got here about maybe an hour ago, and was just trying to get some stuff organised in the room that Marls and Ryder are letting me stay in for a bit"

"Okay, yeah" replied Sebastian. "So you're doing okay then?"

"Define okay for me?" asked Mikki, with a small laugh.

"Honestly I was hoping you'd give me an indication on what that would be, okay and all that" said Sebastian, also let out a small laugh. "I don't think it's really and truly sunk in yet, that this is real and all that now"

"I know what you mean" replied Mikki, as Marley came into the bedroom with a mug and looked to her with a smile, and mouthed "tea", and she in turn nodded as Marley placed it on to the bedside table for her. "I keep thinking this is just some really long dream I am having, and soon I'm going to wake up and you're going to be right there next to me in our bed"

"Same, yeah" said Sebastian, as Marley sat on the bed next to her sister and giving her a smile; now mouthed "Seb" as Mikki gave a small nod, and she in turn put her arm around her older sister giving her a small hug and Mikki rested her head against that of her younger sister's shoulder.

"It's going to take time, we know that" replied Mikki, giving a small sigh. "Just how long that will be, well that we don't know"

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ever going to love anyone like I love you though" said Sebastian, as Mikki smiled with a nod. "When I say you're my everything, I mean that Mik" he continued. "You are my everything"

"You're mine too Seb, always" said Mikki, with a small sigh. "I'll see you real soon though hopefully, huh"

"Yeah, soon" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh also. "And I'll let you go now, because I can tell from your voice just how exhausted you are"

"I am a little" said Mikki. "But please also make sure you're getting rest and all that too, just because I'm not there I don't want you working yourself too hard"

"Won't I promise" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh. "I'll call you tomorrow and we'll talk then"

"Okay yeah, talk tomorrow" said Mikki, with a small nod. "I love you"

"Love you too Mik, always" said Sebastian. "Bye"

"Bye Seb" replied Mikki, before the call ended and she sighed as she sat up and looked to her younger sister with a small smile.

"You okay?" asked Marley, as Mikki looked to her shrugging her shoulders ever so slightly as she placed her phone down on the bed. "Why are you doing this Mik?" she asked, as Mikki just looked to her. "You and Seb, you're like two sides of a coin; and I can't even begin to understand why you're even here, without one another"

"I've had seven days to think all this Marls" said Mikki, looking to her sister with a small sigh. "And believe me I am too thinking it's crazy, it's absurd and so many other things as well" she continued, as Marley gave a small nod. "But also as well imagine if you were to lose something that you loved too, and how it would feel knowing that no matter how hard you tried. You weren't able to get anything like that anymore, and the only thing for you was to move to another state without that of the only other thing you love in this life, more than life its self"

"There was really no other option then this?" asked Marley, as Mikki looked to her sister and shook her head. "Could you have not stuck it out at WZRB, and just waited?"

"For how long though?" asked Mikki, with a small laugh. "A few weeks, a few months, a few years; until I get back to where I was before?" she asked, as Marley shrugged her shoulders. "I tried so many other networks, and there was just nothing. And even Books – A – Million weren't hiring anyone at the moment, so that was also to a dead end"

"Well that's certainly their loss, not hiring you" said Marley, with a small smile and taking her sister's hand and giving them a light squeeze. "You've actually connected with authors via your YouTube channel, and for them to not even realize that, well that's insane"

"I'm not even that big, compared to some of the channels out there" said Mikki, with a small sigh. "Some of them get free books sent to them, and I have never got that; even though I was a freakin' morning show co host where I use to promote them. Still nada for my efforts"

"Yeah" replied Marley, with a small nod. "Well you know anytime you need to be talking with someone, I'm here for you"

"I know, thank you" said Mikki, with a small nod also. "I'm so glad I have at least one person here, it's making this just that little bit more easy for me"

"Yeah, can't imagine what it be like if you'd not have anyone out here" said Marley, with a small smile to her, and the two sisters talked some more; before Marley let Mikki get some rest before Ryder came home from work and the three of them had dinner, together.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having called Mikki, and hearing that she was definitely safe and now arrived in California; Sebastian sighed as he placed down his cell phone after ending the call to her, and picked up his laptop from the coffee table where he'd placed it earlier.

Opening it up and typing in his password to unlock it, and then seeing the desktop background that was an old photo of him and Mikki from when they were back in college, he sighed again as he went into his internet browser and into his history, where the other day he'd been looking at quotes and memes about losing someone and hoping that they would maybe come back; and posted one to his Facebook page.

Seeing also as it loaded to his Facebook, that Mikki had posted to her own profile, a status update that read ' _Arrived safe and sound in California, now with Marley and Ryder. Too all my friends and family back home, I will call, chat or whatever with you all soon. Love you all, always and forever – distance won't change a thing with us, I promise'_

"It has changed one thing though Mik, you're not here with me anymore" he said, as he heard the sound of a message coming through on his facebook, and clicked up on the icon for messages and saw that Dylan, had messaged him and he clicked on it to bring it down to the bottom of the screen and read over his brother's message. **_Hey Bash, just wanted to check in and see how you doing. Saw that Miks is in California now, and I'm here if you need to talk, anytime._**

Smiling slightly at his older brother's message, he typed a message back with a small sigh. **Thanks Dyl. Just spoke with Mikki actually, and she's there now with Marley, so does make me feel relieved knowing she's safe. But it's so strange, even though it's been almost a week now, I'm still expecting Mikki to come walking in through the apartment door still. It's definitely going to take some getting use to her not being here anymore, that's for sure.** And hitting enter on the message, clicked on type a comment under Mikki's post that she had just recently put on, and typed. **Love you always and forever too. You are and always will be my everything xxx** and he could see Dylan typing a message back to him on the chat thread.

 ** _Never say never, huh. Keep looking for work out California, Bash. I know it will be hard to leave here and all us behind, but Mik's family too; and also as well as your forever. I still really believe that, and I know you do as well._**

Reading his older brother's message with a nod and small smile, he sighed as he typed back a reply. **I will keep an eye out for jobs, that is for sure. And I only hope that Mikki will do the same thing here in South Carolina, and maybe return home to me.** And hitting enter on the message, continued to talk to his older brother until he had to go and have dinner; and realizing then himself that he too needed to be eating, called up for a pizza to be delivered and then settle into yet another night without Mikki by his side.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Sitting in the arm chair in Marley and Ryder's apartment, where she would be staying for the time being in San Francisco; after having a small rest and then dinner with the two of them, which Marley had cooked, she looked over to the sofa where her sister and that of her boyfriend for the past year were seated together, and let out of a small sigh; as Ryder let his arm fall around that of Marley's shoulder.

"If this is making you uncomfortable Mik" said Marley, looking over to her older sister. "Then Ry and I can sit apart from one another"

"I don't expect you to change being who you two are together" replied Mikki, looking to her with a smile. "Just because I am now going to be some lonely old spinster"

"You won't be a lonely old spinster" said Marley, with a small laugh.

"Hmm, I don't know do I" replied Mikki, cracking that of the small joke and yet at the same time feeling that it could be very well true and that she would never ever have what she had left behind in South Carolina with Sebastian, or anyone even; ever again. "I could very well become that crazy old cat lady now"

"Well if you do feel uncomfortable at any time" said Marley, looking at her. "Then please tell us"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a nod and then looked to the television. "So what are you guys watching?"

"Umm Outlander" replied Ryder. "It's not really something I like, but Marls likes it"

"Hmm, yeah it's a good show" said Mikki, with a small nod; and Marley looked at her older sister, and asking. "You've seen it already?"

"I have yeah" replied Mikki, letting out a sigh and giving a small smile to her. "Seb and I binged all the eps, one lazy weekend curled up on the sofa together, not long after it came out"

"Okay, well no spoiling it for me" said Marley with a smile to her.

"Wouldn't dream of it" said Mikki, with a little laugh. "I think you're thinking I'm the other sister"

"Yes, Kitty did love spoiling tv shows and movies for us when we were growing up" said Marley with a laugh also.

"That she did" replied Mikki, with a nod and smile. "Although I did with Outlander already know the premise for most of what is happening since I read the books years ago"

"Do you have them?" asked Marley, looking to her older sister knowing the love for books that she had and that it would be a good chance that they would be in that of her vast collection of novels.

"Maybe" replied Mikki, with a small smile to her younger sister. "I couldn't bring all the books I have though, and a lot are still back in South Carolina with Seb; but I will look for you"

"Great thanks" replied Marley, with a smile to her. "Whenever you can look for them though, it's no rush" she continued as Mikki gave a small nod.

"Good to watch now, babe?" asked Ryder, looking to his girlfriend and Marley in turn looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah" she replied as Ryder started up the stream and the two of them started to watch the series; and Mikki picked up her phone, which now was connected to the wifi in that of her sister's apartment to save on her data, and opened up her Facebook and scrolled down the newsfeed to see if anything worth knowing about any of those who were on her social media account was in fact interesting and saw a picture post from Ellie, that was of the two of them with the caption.

 **Missing my beautiful best friend, but just because we're now further apart then that of a few miles; doesn't mean we won't always be there for one another. #BFF #JustlikeSisters #Mikki &Ellie**

Mikki gave a small smile as she read over it and then tapped on the comments, and saw ones from Linda, Robbie, Kurt, Artie and Sebastian as to what Ellie had written; one in particular from Kurt standing out that read.  
 ** _There is literally nothing in this world that will ever stop all of us being friends, not even that of distance; however I am still at a loss as to why they did this and broke up...I truly thought that the two of them were forever._**

Mikki gave a small smile as she read over that and then the reply under it to Kurt from Sebastian. **_I am definitely at a loss at the moment without Mik here, and it feels so weird to not have her by my side in bed at night; or just in the apartment in general and know she is there. But I do believe that we, that she needs to do this; I don't ever want to be the person that she hates; and if we are meant to be then we will be._**

Smiling as she then tapped out her own reply. _All of you will always be my best friends, distance will not change that! And there is nothing in the world that could ever make me hate you Seb, you are the one person in this world, who literally knows everything about me, and I will forever love you no matter what. And as for the rest of you, I truly mean it; we're best friends forever and I love you all too and miss every single one of you! Kisses and hugs to you all. xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Hitting enter she scrolled down further coming to something that Sebastian, had posted only a few hours ago; most likely after he had called and then knew that she had arrived in San Francisco safely and was now at Marley's apartment; a picture that read:

 **If you love something, let it go, if it comes back to you, it was meant to be, if it doesn't, then it was never yours to begin with.**

Trying not to tear up as she read it, and clicking on the comments; she saw a few replies again from those who she'd expect as well as also Sebastian's brothers and also sister in laws too, and the one from Jeremy sticking out in particular too her.  
 ** _Bro, why would you even let her go in the first place?! I thought that you had, you know that thing we talked about. So I am telling you right now, you get your ass on a plane and bring my little sis in law home!_**

"What thing Jeremy" she questioned out loud as she typed back a reply to Sebastian, under all the other comments; thinking that it could potentially maybe have been the thing she wanted for so long for Sebastian to ask her and give to her also.

"Everything okay?" asked Marley, looking over to her older sister, and Mikki looked up from her typing with a nod.

"Umm, yeah sorry; just something Jere has said on something Seb posted, that's all. No biggie" replied Mikki, with a smile to her sister.

"Oh okay" replied Marley, also with a smile as well. "Were you wanting me to delete Seb and all of the others too, from my Facebook since he and you are no longer together?"

"No, of course not" said Mikki, looking to her younger sister and shaking her head. "You are still allowed to be friends with him; as well as the others as well. I'm not erasing people who are still so important from my life, just because of changing circumstances"

"Just thought it might be weird, that's all" said Marley.

"Not at all" replied Mikki, with a small smile to her sister as she hit enter on the comment she too posted to what Sebastian had said. _I will give it a chance here Seb, but the minute I do begin to feel as if it's not right for me; I will come home. But like we both agreed, we need to do this; because we can't hold one another back. I'm always going to love you, no matter what happens though; remember that. And Jeremy, no matter what you are always still going to be my annoying big brother! And do you want to tell me about this 'thing' that Seb apparently has?!_

"Okay" said Marley, with a small smile and nod also. "I guess it would be just wrong to delete them all without that of a really good reason"

"Yeah, as much as they aren't anymore" replied Mikki, as she saw on Facebook under her comment 'a friend is typing a comment', "I do still see them as this huge part of who I am, having been in my life for as long as they have been"; and then saw a reply appear from Jeremy, below hers.

 _ **I've been sworn to secrecy on the thing, so therefore can't say! But I will say this – GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME, RIGHT NOW! AND YES, I KNOW I AM 'YELLING' AT YOU TECHNICALLY, BUT I FIGURE YOU'D NOT WANT ME TO OVER THE ACTUAL PHONE, SO DOING HERE! BUT I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE THE PERSON TO BREAK MY BABY BROTHER'S HEART...I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT! Just please reconsider this whole thing Mikki, you and my little bro; you belong together.**_

"Way to be blunt, Jere" said Mikki with a sigh; as she saw another indication that someone was typing a comment appear under Jeremy's comment, and then saw one from Sebastian pop up under it.

 **Jeremy can you just stop, please! This was as much my decision as it was Mikki's – so please just stop will you!**

Looking at the reply from her now ex boyfriend, she started typing back a reply to the comments, as she also saw once more another person also was typing a comment too. _Jere, this is harder enough as it, and I get the feeling now that right now you actually really hate me. And that hurts, on top of all the hurt and pain and sadness I am feeling right now; to think that someone I care about could hate me, well that hurts me to even think about. Seb and I didn't do this because we don't love one another, but because we love one – and I know that doesn't make much sense, but isn't love about never holding one another back._ And pressing enter on the comment, saw also moment later a comment from Jeremy also go under hers.

 ** _Fine, but I think you two are literally the biggest idiots in the world, and I really don't get what you think this will achieve here...you spoke so often of your future together, and now you've just thrown all that away. So you get why all of us are so confused about this, because everyone thought you were end game, end of story, happy ever after; or at least that is what we use to think._**

"You all did" said Mikki, giving a small laugh, as yet another indication that a comment was being typed appeared.

"Everything's okay, right?" asked Marley, looking over to her sister; and Mikki looked up to her with a small nod.

"Yeah it's fine, just people still trying to understand all this" she replied, giving her younger sister a small smile, as she saw another comment from Jeremy appear under his other one. **_I don't hate you Mouse; I am just at a loss as to why you and Sebs are doing this. I just can't imagine anyone else being my annoying little sister in law, and being that cool aunty (sorry Brooke) to my son. You're the only one, who has the guts to call me out on my bullshit, and have been doing that from the first day we met. So no I don't hate you, and will never hate you and am still always here for you, remember that._**

Smiling as she read over the comment from Jeremy, she gave a small laugh and sigh; and looked over to where Marley and Ryder were on the sofa watching television. "So I might head to bed, if that's okay with you both" she said, as Marley and also Ryder looked to her.

"Yeah, that's fine" replied Marley, with a small nod. "I guess now knowing you don't have to get up and driving the next day, you can sleep a little more"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a small laugh, and nod also. "That and I really do have to get use to sleeping in a bed on my own as well" she continued with a small sigh. "Only a few times since that of summer before senior year that I have had to do that"

"Well if you want them, I have extra pillows" said Marley, looking to her older sister with a smile as Mikki gave a nod. "I know it's not the same thing, but it's maybe something that will help you sleep at least"

"Thanks" replied Mikki, with a small smile to her as she stood from the chair that she was sitting in. "I'll see you both in the morning, huh"

"Yeah, night Mik" said Ryder, with a nod. "Sleep well, huh"

"Hopefully" said Mikki, giving him a small smile and Marley also wishing her a good night's sleep; then headed into the room where she'd be staying for the time being, to spend that of her first night, in her new home city of San Francisco, California.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Friday evening, with Robbie inviting him over to his apartment to play some video games and also as just chill out and have a guy evening. The two of them after having had some pizza and beers for dinner, were playing Call of Duty; when Sebastian's phone started to ring, and he grabbed it from the coffee table where he had placed it, and looked at it and saw that it said Mikki calling.

"It's Mik" he said, looking to his friend; and Robbie in turn looked to him with a nod.

"Yeah, that's fine" he replied, with a smile. "I can pause the game, so you two can talk"

"Thanks" said Sebastian, with a nod and smile also and then answered the call. "Hey Mik"

"Yeah, hi you" came reply from Mikki on the other end. "This isn't a bad time?"

"No, of course not" replied Sebastian, shaking his head as Robbie stood up from the sofa and picked up the empty pizza box as well as beer bottles and headed towards the kitchen area of his apartment. "I'm just over Robbie's apartment and playing a video game" he continued as he leaned back on to the sofa. "But he's cool with us talking"

"Okay, yeah" said Mikki on the other end. "It's good you're not sitting at home on your own"

"Hmm yeah" replied Sebastian, as Robbie came back over to where he was with another beer for each of them. "So how's it all going over there?"

"It's going okay" said Mikki, as he took the new bottle from his friend and took a small sip of it. "I met the guy who is going to be my co host for the show today, and he seems nice enough"

"Let's just hope you guys click well on camera, huh" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh. "You and Jean had really good chemistry together on screen, and I guess having seen that on the reel you put together is one of the reasons as to why you were hired" he continued, with a small sigh. "So if that's something that lacks, well"

"Are you trying to jinx me Sebastian Smythe?" asked Mikki, on the other end of the phone with a laugh. "Because uncool, if you are"

"Never" he replied, giving a small laugh also. "Just the guy who is your co host is going to have to be something pretty amazing, as to not be out shined by you"

"Hmm, always know how to get away with making what you sound like a compliment" said Mikki, with a laugh. "But thank you, anyway"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a small smile. "So what else"

"Since yesterday" said Mikki, giving a small laugh. "Well I went and looked at an apartment today, and that was a complete shoe box of one" she continued, with a sigh. "The only part of it that was separate was the bathroom, and that was smaller than our laundry; and over all the whole apartment wouldn't have been any bigger than that our the kitchen and living room of ours combined"

"So guessing you didn't get that one?" he asked, giving a small laugh. "And are still looking for something"

"I'm still looking, yes" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "And everything I have seen so far, I've not liked" she continued. "And all those that I could possibly like, I'm never going to be able to afford it being just me"

"I'm sure you'll find something soon" said Sebastian, as he heard Mikki give a small "Yeah"; "And if not at least you've got a place to stay with Marls and Ryder"

"Yeah, at least I have that" replied Mikki. "So what about you, what's been happening since yesterday?"

"Nothing much" he replied, with a small sigh. "Just missing you and wishing you were here"

"Miss you too" said Mikki, on the other end. "And just being with you, and you know all that other stuff we use to do"

"Yeah really miss that too Mik" said Sebastian, with a small laugh. "Although I don't think that is appropriate stuff for us to be talking of now, since I am in the presence of my friend's company", as Robbie replied. "I know you guys are talking about sex", and he gave a laugh as Mikki who had obviously heard did as well.

"Well that's not hard to figure out now" said Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian gave a laugh also. "And also it's a little easy for you to, you know solo" she continued with a small sigh. "Whereas me not so much"

"Not that, that for me is all that enjoyable either" replied Sebastian, with a sigh also. "But I think unless we want to be in some rather awkward situations at the moment, then it's best if we refrain from talking about these things"

"Totally agree" said Mikki, with a small sigh also. "And since I don't want Robbie feeling as if you're being a bad guest" she continued. "I will let you go, and we'll talk again tomorrow"

"Yeah okay, we'll talk tomorrow" replied Sebastian, with a small nod. "Love you"

"Love you too, sweetie and miss you as well" she said, and Sebastian, gave a small sigh.

"Miss you too, bye" he replied, and with Mikki replying "Bye" also, then ended the call and placed his phone back to the coffee table and grabbed the controller that he was using. "Okay, let's get back to this" he said, with a smile to his friend as he placed the bottle of beer to the table also.

"If you don't feel like doing this, then we can watch a movie or something" said Robbie, looking to his friend with a smile. "Don't think that it's all about what I want to do here"

"It's fine" replied Sebastian, looking to him with a small laugh. "And honestly a video game will be better for keeping my mind off Mikki, because I know whilst she likes video games this is one that she's not particularly fond of" he continued, with a small sigh. "Whereas with a movie, I will be watching it and thinking, Mik will probably like this"

"Okay yeah sure" replied Robbie, with a nod. "But anytime you want to call it quits, just say so and it's no problem"

"Thanks" said Sebastian, with a nod also; and the two of them continued to play the video game, until Sebastian returned home to what was just now his apartment.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having met her co host the day before, and then being invited around to his place the next day so that they were able to get to know one another a little and also work on how they would go for work on the Monday morning when the morning show was re-debuting; Saturday evening after having got back around from the Puckerman residence where she had, had dinner with them and got to know her new co host family and also the two guys who lived with him and helped look after that of his three young daughters, she walked into the Marley and Ryder's apartment where she was still currently staying, and saw the two of them seated on the sofa, and whilst the television was on; neither of them were watching it and rather so more into that of kissing one another, and completely unaware that she had entered.

"Don't mind me" she said, giving a little laugh. "I'll just go and make myself appear not here in the bedroom"

"Umm, Keeks" said Marley, moving away from Ryder and looking to her older sister with a blush. "Sorry, we didn't think you'd be home for a little longer"

"It's fine Marls" replied Mikki, with a small smile to her younger sister. "It's yours and Ryder's apartment and you should both feel as if you can continue to do couple stuff in it" she continued, with a nod. "Just because I'm here, don't feel as if you can't do that"

"Yeah, sorry though" said Marley with a small smile to her also. "I know it's probably not the thing you'd be wanting to see right now though"

"Like said, it's fine" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And I was wanting to call up Seb anyway, so I should probably go and do that"

"Yeah, sure" replied Marley, with a nod also. "How was dinner around at your new co hosts place?" she asked, looking to her with a smile. "It was nice of him to ask you to stay"

"It was good" said Mikki, with a small sigh as she sat in the chair, not wanting to be rude to those who were letting them stay with them and talk for a little bit with them; in the living area and looking to both Marley, and Ryder who looked that of rather embarrassed being caught out by his girlfriend's older sister in the position that they were just moments earlier. "And I guess something you didn't realize when I said yesterday my co host was Noah" she continued looking to Ryder. "It's actually Noah Puckerman, and therefore I met your older brother Sam tonight"

"Oh wow" said Ryder, with a laugh. "I didn't even click when you said that you'd be on KLFH, and that it was Noah who was your co host; that it would be Puck"

"Hmm, it is" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Small world, huh"

"Yeah, indeed" said Ryder, with a nod. "So guess you know why he and Blaine, are living at Puck's" he continued, as Mikki gave a nod. "Not that you didn't already know that Sam was living there"

"Hmm yeah, and it's so sad what happened to Quinn" said Mikki, with a small sigh. "I could never imagine losing someone like that, and not having the chance to say goodbye to them"

"It hit Puck, pretty hard yeah" replied Ryder, with a nod. "Sam had just moved back home a few months earlier from New York, after finding it not a place he liked, when it happened"

"It was nice of him and Noah's brother in law to move in and help out" said Mikki, with a nod also. "Although I am not quite sure yet what to make of Blaine"

"Let me guess, he hit on you" said Ryder, with a small laugh; and Mikki looked to him with a laugh also.

"And I am guessing you knowing he does this, and alluding to what Noah said" replied Mikki, with a look to the male. "Has a habit of doing this?"

"Yeah, I've heard things from my brother and also Puck" replied Ryder, with a nod. "That's he known to be quite the type for trying on lines to women at his work and all that"

"Well he can keep on dreaming, if he thinks by any chance that will work on me" said Mikki, with a small sigh; and thinking back to how the guy she had got to know what that of her co hosts brother in law, had intentionally tried to hit on her and woo her with lame pick up lines. "I'm so not interested in a relationship at all at the moment, and won't be for a very long time either"

"Guess after nearly six and a half years being with someone" said Marley, looking to her older sister with a small smile. "It's hard to think of yourself being with anyone else"

"It definitely is" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Especially since I am still crazy in love with Seb, and don't think I will ever stop being that either"

"Maybe over time you will get to the point where you're not" said Marley, with a small smile as Mikki looked to her. "But I do think that it's not going to be for a very long time that that will be happening"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a sigh as she stood from the chair she was seated in. "And in saying that" she continued, looking to her watch, and seeing the time was eight o'clock her time and therefore meant it was eleven o'clock for Sebastian. "I messaged Seb before and told him, I'd call him soon and he's probably getting worried as to why he's not heard from me"

"And I don't think he will be sleeping until he has heard from you either" said Marley, with a small laugh; as Mikki looked to her shaking her head.

"No, I think not" she replied, with a small smile to her younger sister. "So I'll go and call and Seb; and probably call it a night then as well"

"Sure Mik" said Marley with a nod. "We'll see you in the morning"

"See you in the morning" she replied, with a nod also. "Night guys"

"Yeah night" said Ryder, with a small smile to her and Mikki headed into the room where she was currently staying to call Sebastian and talk with him for a little while and then reluctantly stop to let him get some sleep; before herself going to sleep as well.

* * *

 _End Note : I have no words left, other then, I am so sorry for putting the two of them through this._

 _Thanks for reading, and I will catch you all again soon._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N:_ _Okay so this is a super long chapter - and it was always going to be; because basically it's explaining more of what happened in regards to something that we came to know about in the story where Mikki does return to home to South Carolina.  
_ _I will say now, that this chapter does contain some things that might make people uncomfortable; and that's in regards to the loss of a baby. There is also too a warning once again for swearing.  
_ _There are also some parts in italics within this story; and they are dream sequences._

 _All characters you recognize from Glee do not belong to me; but any others that you don't know, belong to that of I, and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end.  
Love, KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 33 -

Having stayed with Marley and Ryder, for three weeks; and during that time looked at getting her own apartment. After finding one that she liked, and whilst being a little higher in rent then she had hoped for, moved in and finally was able to then also return the trailer to the company from who she'd hired it from, and with help from Marley, Ryder and also Sam as well, who assisted her in moving her stuff into the already minimally furnished apartment, and the reason why the rent was just that little higher then it would have been it not been furnished, she was then hopefully able to settle fully into her new single life in San Francisco.

Telling Marley, Ryder and Sam, once they had helped her to get her stuff inside, and who had offered to spend the first night with her in own apartment, that she just wanted to be alone and get use to living on her own after having really never done so before; since she'd essentially gone from living at home with her family, then to living at the dorms in college and rooming with Ellie, to finally moving in and living with Sebastian from the summer of senior year and then be with him up until three weeks ago; being on her own was now something she had to get use to.

Ordering up some Chinese, and actually ending up with way too much for what she was able to eat on her own; and realising that she couldn't probably keep affording to do that often with what the cost of rent on her apartment was, she placed the leftovers in the fridge and flicked on the television that came with the apartment, along with other things such as bed, sofa, electrical items, dining table and other essentials; Mikki started up the Roku that was supplied, and as she started to without thinking much about it, enter in the details for the Netflix account; realised that it was actually that of her joint account with Sebastian, and pondered for a moment whether or not it would be fair for her to essentially piggy back on to what essentially wasn't really hers, but more so both of theirs.

Sighing as she picked up her cell phone from the nearby coffee table, and placing the remote down to it; she went to her favourite contacts on her cell and connected a call to Sebastian, something of which was still a daily thing for them to check in with one another; sometimes multiple times, and ignoring the sharp stabbing sensation that she was feeling in her stomach; which she'd be feeling ever since yesterday evening, frowned as the line to her ex boyfriend continued to ring, and she began to think that he might not even be home and able to take her call, when it was picked up.

"Hey babe" came Sebastian's voice on the other end; and Mikki smiled to herself upon hearing that of his voice.

"Hey you too" replied Mikki. "Everything okay? You took a bit of time to answer"

"It's fine" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I was just chatting with Jere online, and told him I had to go because you were calling; and was actually going to be calling you up soon anyway" he continued, as Mikki gave a small chuckle also. "So thank you for doing it instead, and sparing me the torture of Jere calling me an idiot and other things"

"Glad I could help out" replied Mikki with a laugh. "And as for the other thing, I'm sure Jere had some things to say in regards to me"

"Uh huh, he said to tell her to come back home" said Sebastian. "This isn't what this call is about maybe? You've maybe decided to come back home?"

"Umm no" replied Mikki, shaking her head; even though she knew Sebastian wasn't able to see that she was doing this. "I actually just moved into the apartment I rented today; and I was about to go into Netflix and I kind of then realised I don't have my own account; but rather we've always had a joint account"

"And you were wondering if I would be mad if you were to use that same account still?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh. "Since it's technically under your email account"

"Yeah" replied Mikki. "But only for a little bit, I can change it when I get another email set up and buy a subscription card and all that. I won't be on it for long, that and also the Hulu which I also need to set up for myself"

"Again, which is under your name" said Sebastian. "And sweetie, it's fine. Use them. If anyone is to set up new ones, it should be me; since the ones now are both in your name"

"You don't have to do that" replied Mikki, with a sigh. "I don't mind being the one to set up new"

"Me either" said Sebastian. "And I'm telling you now, I'll be the one to set up the new ones here; that's the fair thing"

"I guess" replied Mikki, with another small sigh; hating how this all seemed to be ending yet another thing between her and Sebastian that had been in effect for so long. "Thank you, but please don't feel as if you can't use this one until you've set up your own ones"

"Sure, no problems" replied Sebastian. "So what's the new apartment like?"

"Umm, weird" said Mikki, with a laugh. "It's pretty much furnished, so that has made it a lot easier for me; but it's weird in that it's not actually my stuff, I don't own it and all that, which makes it weird"

"Yeah, I guess that would be" replied Sebastian. "But at least it's somewhere to live right"

"It is" said Mikki. "And as much as I was really grateful for Marley and Ryder, and them letting me stay with them until I found somewhere; I really felt as if I was imposing on them"

"I guess it would have been the same here, if one of your sisters or Rod had come to stay with us" replied Sebastian. "Or maybe even one of my brothers"

"Oh god, I would not be able to deal if Jere had come to live with us at any point" said Mikki, with a laugh. "That would have driven me nuts"

"More than nuts" replied Sebastian with a laugh also. "Believe me I know what it's like to live with him already"

"Yeah" said Mikki with another laugh as well. "So what's been happening back home?"

"Umm, nothing much really" replied Sebastian. "Went out today and played some ball with Robbie, came home watched Spiderman, ordered some Thai for dinner; and during the week, I've kind of been staying at work a little longer than I normally would since not really much to come to home too"

"Hmm, just don't work too hard 'kay" said Mikki with a small sigh. "I know you tend to do that at times and you don't actually realize you are; and you get over exhausted"

"I know" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh. "And I promise you I'm not working that hard, it's just more so I can actually get a job I start on during that day finished, rather than going back to it the next day"

"Okay" said Mikki. "I will though be making sure to tell Ellie to make sure you're not doing too much, because you know she too will tell you off if you are"

"Yeah, I know" replied Sebastian. "I really miss you know that"

"I really miss you as well" said Mikki, with a small smile as she again felt an intense stabbing in her lower stomach. "You still think we did the right thing here?"

"Not sure" replied Sebastian, with a sigh. "I know I really miss having you next to me at night. That's one thing I haven't yet gotten use to, you not being there"

"I know what you mean" replied Mikki, as she tried to ignore the pains in her stomach. "But we give this six months and see; for all we know this job might not be everything I hoped and I come back home"

"Don't try and make it that on an account of me though" said Sebastian. "I want you to be the fabulous on screen personality I know you can be; and I'm sure San Francisco are going to be fall totally in love with you"

"Hmm I hope so" replied Mikki. "I don't think I could take to them hating me"

"And believe me they won't" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "You're very likable, believe me. That and many other things is one of the reasons why I totally fell for you that first night in the bar our sophomore year"

"Yeah, same here you" replied Mikki, with a sigh and also gave that of a small groan.

"You okay, sweetie?" asked Sebastian, and Mikki gave a small laugh.

"I am" she replied. "I think I just ate too much Chinese for dinner, and it's now just sitting in the worse possible way"

"Let me guess you ordered too much" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Cause I totally did the same thing with Thai tonight, and without even thinking ordered your fave; which I don't actually like that much, but now have in our fridge to eat"

"Exactly the same thing, yes" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "Ordered your fave in Chinese without even really thinking anything of it until it arrived"

"Guess we've both got a lot of readjusting to do in the way we think, huh" said Sebastian, with a small sigh. "Think like single people now, instead of that of a couple"

"Yeah we do" replied Mikki. "And I really should get going, in case you know this Chinese decides it wants to play havoc on my stomach in a few minutes"

"Okay" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "A little too much information there"

"Oh please, we lived together for how long now" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "There was never any secrets between us"

"True there wasn't" replied Sebastian. "Anyway, I will let you go; and also as well I'll change over the Netflix and Hulu in the next week, and create my own account, so then the others are yours free and clear"

"Thanks" said Mikki, giving a small sigh, as she tried to urge the pain in her stomach to go away. "I'll talk with you soon, 'kay"

"Yeah we'll talk soon" replied Sebastian. "Love you Mik"

"Love you too Seb" said Mikki, with a small night. "Night"

"Night" replied Sebastian, and Mikki ended the phone call and placed her cell back down on the table and went to grab the remote again for the streaming box; but again found that the pain in her stomach was slowly intensifying, and knowing that it definitely wasn't that of pain from eating and rather more so nothing like she had ever felt before; she stood up and grabbed her handbag, put on her shoes and headed out of the apartment, towards the nearby hospital to hopefully get some kind of relief from what was currently ailing her.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Upon arriving and then waiting at San Francisco General Hospital and speaking to the nurse on duty about what she was experiencing; after getting called through to the consultant area, Mikki was now sitting upon a bed waiting for the doctor who had been called to look her over and try and find out what was causing her the discomfort to arrive.

"Mikayla Kapowski?" asked a Latino woman, just slightly older than her walking over to the bed and pulling the curtain around for privacy.

"Yes, that's me" replied Mikki with a nod, as the doctor looked to her with a nod also.

"Doctor Lopez, but please call me Santana" she replied, giving her a smile. "So what brings you in here tonight? It says on the chart here stomach cramps, is that correct?"

"Yeah, stomach cramps" replied Mikki, with a small nod. "More so though it's like a sharp stabbing pain in my lower area of the stomach"

"Period?" asked Santana.  
"I thought it was maybe that" said Mikki looking to her. "And I did have some small spotting this past week, but it hasn't been heavy"

"Do you often have light periods or are they much heavier?" asked Santana, looking to her also.

"Generally they're about medium in terms of flow" replied Mikki.

"Okay" replied Santana with a nod. "Have you had your appendix out?"

"Yes" said Mikki, with a nod. "When I was seventeen, I had them taken out then"

"That rules that out then as a cause" replied Santana, writing on her chart and then looking to Mikki. "What about sexual activity?"

"Umm not for about three weeks" replied Mikki, as Santana looked to her with a nod.

"Multiple partners, sexually?" asked Santana, as Mikki shook her head.

"No, I was in a relationship for over six years" replied Mikki.

"I don't like to ask this question, but I need to" said Santana, looking to her. "But both of you were faithful?"

"Yes, of course" replied Mikki with a nod. "Neither of us cheated, so you can totally rule out thinking it's a sexually transmitted disease, if that is what you're implying it could be; because both of us are clean and never cheated on one another"

"Sorry" said Santana, looking to her with a small smile. "I didn't mean to offend you"

"You didn't" replied Mikki shaking her head with a small sigh. "It's just my being newly single, I guess I am just taking offence at why people think he and I ended things; that's all"

"Can I ask why it ended if I may?" asked Santana.

"Of course" replied Mikki, with a nod. "It only ended because I got a job here co hosting Wake Up San Francisco, and my boyfriend who has a totally well paying job in South Carolina as a lawyer, where we both are from. For him to move and also start over wouldn't have being a fair ask"

"Can't have been easy then" said Santana, looking to her with a small smile. "Ending things after so long"

"It hasn't been" replied Mikki shaking her head. "And I think that along with essentially moving here and staying with my sister and lugging my stuff that I bought along with me up to her apartment, and then again just this weekend taking it over to my own apartment that I have now rented. I might have overdone it, and possibly thinking that I could have pulled a muscle in my stomach or something like that"

"That is possible" said Santana, looking to her with a nod. "Can you give me an indication of where the pain is sort of located in your stomach"

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a nod also and ran her hand over her stomach in the general area where the pain was.

"Hmm" said Santana, as she looked to Mikki and then her chart. "Just give me a moment, I am going to go and grab the ultrasound machine and see what I can see"

"Ultrasound machine?" asked Mikki, looking to the other female, knowing that was more for that of looking for pregnancy.

"Yes" replied Santana, with a nod and walked out behind the curtain to go and get what she was looking for, and waiting nervously for the doctor to return, Mikki tried working out in her head if by any chance she could possibly be pregnant. She knew that the morning that she had left South Carolina her and Sebastian had gone without protection, but it was from her calculations that of a safe time for her or so she had thought as she knew her period wasn't due around that time; and trying to work out in her head when they had gone without before then, she was snapped out of her train of thinking when Santana came back in with the portable ultrasound machine.

"Everything okay?" asked Santana, looking to her as she turned the machine on.

"Umm yeah" replied Mikki, with a small nod. "I'm just wondering if you're possibly thinking I could be pregnant"

"I am thinking that, yes" replied Santana, with a nod. "And I'm concerned it might be something like an ectopic pregnancy"

"That's bad if it is, correct?" asked Mikki, biting her lower lip scared to think of the possibility that she might actually be pregnant and that it could also be a high risk one or worse.

"It is" replied Santana, giving her a small smile. "But let's check you out and see what is happening here, and hopefully it's nothing too serious"

"Okay, yeah" replied Mikki, with a small nervous laugh.

"So this won't hurt at all I promise" said Santana, giving her a small smile as she grabbed the conductive gel for using with the probe. "Now if I can get you to just lower your sweats a little and also raise your top up, I'll put some gel on your stomach and I can just have a check to see what's going on in there"

"Sure" replied Mikki, as she pulled up the South Carolina University jersey she was wearing and also lowered slightly the sweatpants from the university she was wearing also so the gel could be applied.

"Did you and your ex use protection?" asked Santana looking to her. "As even if you're on the pill., whilst it's promised to be that of one of the most effective forms of contraception it's not always the case; missing a day or taking later or earlier than normal, all those things can result in pregnancy"

"I don't use the pill" replied Mikki, looking to her doctor as she applied the gel. "But we always made sure to use protection, at least ninety five percent of the time"

"Condoms aren't always effective either" said Santana, shaking her head and she placed the gel down and then picked up the probe for scanning. "And all it takes is a small break and even that one time where you don't use them, for pregnancy to happen" she continued, as Mikki just looked at her with a small nod as Santana placed the probe to her stomach and started to move it over it whilst looking to the screen. "I'm so very sorry" said Santana with a small sigh, leaving the probe in place on Mikki's stomach where she currently had it situated and looking to her. "You were pregnant, but unfortunately it looks as if the pregnancy hasn't been feasible"

"What?" asked Mikki, looking to her in that of complete horror and the small monitor screen. "I can't see anything"

"I know" replied Santana, with a small nod and then pointed to the screen. "But see this little blotch right here"

"Yeah I do see that" said Mikki, with a small nod also. "Is that, or that was my baby?"

"It was" replied Santana, looking to her with a small smile. "I really am sorry, but as you can clearly hear there is no heartbeat with the probe up against your stomach. So unfortunately in this case, you have miscarried and the pain you've been feeling is that of your body trying to expel the fetus from you"

"Uh huh" said Mikki, with a nod and willing herself not to cry as Santana put the probe back down and grabbed a few tissues from the trolley to wipe the gel from her stomach.

"Is there someone you would like me to call?" asked Santana. "A family member maybe or even your ex, the father who I assume that would be"

"No" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "I don't want to tell people, especially not Seb. It would break his heart to hear this, since we had spoke of one day having children together; and I can't let him know about this"

"Okay, well I will give you the number of a therapist you can speak with then, and that may help with the grief" said Santana, as Mikki gave a small nod. "And also as well I will prescribe some tablets that you can take that will help with the fetus to leave your body as well"

"I don't need to have an abortion or something like that to remove them from me?" asked Mikki.

"No" replied Santana shaking her head. "It's only very small being at around maybe the five week mark, so it will be natural. However you may experience some pain like you are now, and the tablets will assist with the tissue of the fetus being expelled from you, and as such you may for about a week have some heavy bleeding, but that is to be expected"

"Sure, okay yeah" said Mikki, with a nod. "Just as if it were like a period then"

"Yes, similar to that" replied Santana with a small nod also. "And you might feel some nausea and pain, for which if you need to you can take an ibuprofen to make yourself more comfortable"

"Okay thank you" replied Mikki, with a nod and counting back in her mind if it was that of about five weeks that her and Sebastian's baby had been; that meant she had become pregnant sometime around the start of August, just before she had come to San Francisco, and in some twist of irony had been actually been pregnant when their parents thought the reason they were acting so weird that night at the Oliver Garden, was indeed actually true at the time.

"I'll get the prescription for the tablets written up for you and you just need to go to the pharmacist here on site and tell them your name and they will be supplied" said Santana.

"Thank you" replied Mikki, with a small smile to the other woman as she began to move off from the bed.

"I am really sorry for you loss" said Santana, placing a hand to her shoulder as Mikki stood.

"Thanks" said Mikki with a nod.

"If you are experiencing any severe pain after a week then please come back and see us" said Santana.

"I will, yes" replied Mikki. "Thank you again"

"Sure" replied Santana with a small smile to her. "Take care"

Mikki looked at her with a nod and after signing all the paperwork that she needed to for that of the admittance and consultant, and then getting the tablets she had been prescribed; headed back to her apartment, where upon going to bed broke down and cried; at the thought of the baby that she would now never get to meet and that she would never ever be able to tell Sebastian about losing either; before she fell into that of a fitful night's sleep.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Getting home from work on the Wednesday evening, and after doing a quick shop before he got back to his apartment and getting essentials that he needed to get, as well as frozen meals for dinner which would save him on cooking just for himself; Sebastian was seated at the small table, eating that of the pasta meal he'd microwaved and wondering if he was ever going to get use to Mikki not being there anymore.

As he sat, quietly contemplating and thinking as he ate; that he should look again to see if by some small chance any jobs had come up in San Francisco, he was pulled from his thoughts hearing his phone chime; and not that of the normal chime it would usually give off for a message or something like that, but more the video call chime and he looked to it and saw that his Facebook messenger said that Mikki was trying to connect a video call with him.

Picking up the phone, and accepting the call; he smiled when he saw Mikki's face appear, and her too with an equally happy smile on her face also.

"Hi" they both said together, which in turn made them both laugh, as Mikki then spoke. "How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good" replied Sebastian, with a nod and looking to her on the small phone screen. "You?"

"I guess, I'm good too" she said, with a small sigh. "It's not a bad time to talk is it?"

"No, never a bad time" he replied, shaking his head and looking to with a smile. "And it's just so nice to see your face again"

"Yeah same here, you" said Mikki, with a nod. "Miss seeing you" she continued, as he too nodded. "And thought you know what we have video calling on messenger, so why not make use of it"

"Hmm, we do" he replied with a smile to her. "And should definitely make use of it"

"Yes" said Mikki, with a laugh. "So what's been happening there?"

"Nothing much" said Sebastian, giving a small sigh. "Went shopping after work, and got some things that needing like food and all that" he continued as Mikki gave a small nod. "And was just eating dinner when you called"

"What you having?" asked Mikki, as he looked to her on the phone screen with a small laugh. "And you better be not telling me takeout again, Sebastian Smythe"

"No it's not takeout, Mikayla" he said, with a smile as she laughed. "I grabbed some frozen meals from the store, and it's one of them"

"Do you know how much salt is in them?" asked Mikki, looking to him and shaking her head with a frown. "What they put in them to order preserve the food"

"Well it's quick and easy" he replied, with a small sigh. "And I don't really have the time when I come home to be cooking something just for me"

"Make things on the weekend and freeze them" said Mikki, giving a nod. "At least then you will know what is actually in them"

"Yeah, guess I can do that" said Sebastian, with a small smile to her. "Although I don't think there is enough room in the small freezer here for me to do too many of them"

"I guess not" replied Mikki, giving a small sigh. "Just don't keep eating those meals, because they're not at all healthy for you; even though they claim they are"

"Promise" said Sebastian, looking to her with a nod. "And I should also mention too that I got Netflix and Hulu cards whilst I shopped, so I will be changing over to my own account tonight and then you can delete my profiles on yours"

"Oh um yeah okay" said Mikki, with a nod to him on the phone. "Just send me a message when yours is all set up and you know they are working"

"I will, yeah" replied Sebastian, giving her a small smile. "Sweetie, are you okay?" he asked, looking to her on the phone before him. "You seem, I don't know not you"

"I'm fine" said Mikki, with her own small smile to him. "Just not really doing much here at the moment, besides work and that finishes about one o'clock" she continued, as he gave a small nod. "And since I can't be hanging out with Marley since she is working obviously. It means I am left to my own thoughts and that"

"You haven't made any friends there yet?" he asked, as Mikki gave that of a small shake of her head. "Because I'm sure whoever meets you, will love you"

"I guess those who I work with could become friends" replied Mikki, with a small smile, as he nodded. "But at the moment, not anyone who I'd be calling a best friend like Ellie or Linda or Kurt or Artie"

"And let's face it" said Sebastian, giving a laugh. "There is only one each of them and I'm sure likely to never be replaced"

"That's for sure" said Mikki, giving a nod. "Just like there is only one you too"

"Same, with you" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Only one Mikki, and I am definitely glad for that"

"Yeah and I just really miss you, and having someone to talk with at night" said Mikki, giving a small sigh. "I'm really not use to being on my own" she continued, as Sebastian looked to her giving a nod; he to knowing as well the strange feeling of now being on his own. "I've always had someone around, whether it be my family, Ellie or you; and now it's just me"

"I know exactly what you mean" he replied, with his own sigh as well; as he finished off the meal he'd being eating. "Family, Artie or you"

"Yeah, and I was looking today since I was kind of bored and didn't feel like reading a book or anything like that" said Mikki, as he looked to her on the phone. "Working out costs of coming back for Thanksgiving and Christmas" she continued, as he nodded with a small smile at the thought of being able to actually see her in person again and also too hug her. "And I now know why the others only ever come back for one or the other"

"So you're coming back for which one then?" asked Sebastian, giving a small deflated sigh at the idea of Mikki not being back for one of them, and ending even though they were broken up; a long standing tradition with them to spend the holidays with each others family. "Thanksgiving or Christmas?"

"Not sure yet" replied Mikki, looking to him with a small smile. "I'll have to talk with the sibs over here, and see what they are doing" she continued, as he nodded to her with a small smile also. "Because obviously I want to be there the same time as they are"

"Yeah, of course I understand" he said, with a nod. "Just it's going to be so weird not actually having you present at my parents house for both of them" he continued, as Mikki to gave a nod. "As even that first year, we sort of ended up spending a lot of the day together at one another's parents on those days"

"We did, yeah" replied Mikki, with a small smile. "And also too, I remember we went out for dinner just us kids before Thanksgiving to the Oliver Garden and Jere reconnected with Karen"

"Hmm, yeah that was a good night" he said, with a nod of the head. "Got an eventual sister in law out of it" he continued as Mikki to gave a nod. "And let's face it, I thought that butthead would never find a decent girl"

"Definitely with you there" said Mikki, with a smile as Sebastian gave a small laugh and nod. "And I got to go, Rod's calling me on my cell" she continued, as Sebastian looked to her. "Since I am talking to you via my computer on Facebook"

"It's fine" he replied with a smile to her. "Talk with Roddy, and say hey to him for me"

"Will do" said Mikki, with a small sigh and smile to her ex boyfriend on the screen. "Love you"

"Love you too Mik" he replied ,with a nod as she also nodded; and then saying goodbye to one another ended the call before he faced yet another night on his own.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having moved into her own apartment the previous weekend, it was a strange feeling after nearly six and a half years of being with another person and living with them for five to be on her own; then finding out about the miscarry the week before, and on top of that to make everything even worse the whole of the upcoming weekend was shaping up to be quite a horrible one for her, knowing that Saturday was her birthday and the following day would have marked six and a half years together with Sebastian; and as she slept or at least tried to sleep, slipped into a nice little dream world.

 _"Okay which band aid did we want?" asked Mikki, looking to her four year old daughter who was seated on the kitchen bench having cleaned up her grazed knee; she had got running up the driveway just a few minutes before._

 _"Fairies" replied the little girl with a smile to her mom._

 _"Okay so a Tinkerbell fairy then?" asked Mikki, as she got the box that was on the counter also and opened the box._

 _"No I want the purple fairy, not other" said the little girl shaking her head._

 _"Purple fairy" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "Let's hope we have purple fairy one in here"_

 _"There is" replied the little girl with a nod._

 _"Oh and you're sure of this?" asked Mikki, with a laugh to her daughter, who in turn just nodded. "Okay I think this looks like the purple fairy, but if it isn't we can't get too upset about it okay. Promise"_

 _"Okay mommy" said the little girl as Mikki opened the band aid package, and saw thankfully that it was that of purple fairy and place it over the graze on her daughter's knee. "There all better, purple fairy will heal it in no time"_

 _"Yeah she's magic" said the little girl with a nod, and Mikki placed a kiss to her daughter's forehead._

 _"All better now?" asked Mikki._

 _"Yeah" replied the little girl with a smile to her; as Sebastian walked into the kitchen having got home from work and went over to the two of them._

 _"What happened?" asked Sebastian, slipping his arm around Mikki's waist and looking to their daughter. "You okay angel?_

 _"I'm okay" replied the little girl, looking to him with a nod._

 _"She's fine" said Mikki, looking to her husband with a smile. "We just had a little trip on the driveway coming in from school pickup for big brother; and we were just fixing it all up"_

 _"I think we're going to be needing to wrap you in bubble wrap" said Sebastian, looking to the little girl still sitting on the kitchen counter and tapping her on the nose; which in turn made her laugh._

 _"Don't be silly daddy" she replied with a laugh._

 _"Well I don't like seeing my little angel, hurt" replied Sebastian, picking her up off the counter and holding her to his side, as Mikki cleared up the stuff she had used to fix up her daughter's graze. "I don't like seeing any of one I love hurt"_

 _"I'm okay daddy, I'm a big girl too" she replied._

 _"Yeah, you are" said Sebastian, with a nod as he put the young girl down to the ground. "Why don't you go and wash your hands, and show your big brother your band aid"_

 _"Okay" she replied with a nod, and went running off to see her big brother; grazed knee being sore all but forgotten, and Sebastian wrapped his arms around Mikki's waist pulling her in close to himself._

 _"Hi" he said, kissing her. "Happy Birthday"_

 _"You already said that this morning" replied Mikki, with a laugh._

 _"I know" he replied. "I just wanted to say it again"_

 _"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile to him and rested her forehead against his. "And tomorrow twelve and a half years"_

 _"Uh huh" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Best twelve and a half years of my life"_

 _"Same" replied Mikki, with a nod and kissed him for a moment and then looked at him with a smile._

 _"Artie will be here soon" she said, as Sebastian nodded. "So I should probably go and get ready for this dinner you're taking me out to"_

 _"You should" replied Sebastian with a nod. "But you could be wearing a potato sack and you'd still be beautiful"_

 _"Well I promise you it's not a potato sack that I am wearing tonight" said Mikki, with a laugh and quickly kissed him. "And I don't need to be wearing my bigger sized clothes yet either"_

 _"Hmm soon though" replied Sebastian, with a smile and placing his hand to her stomach and Mikki nodded. "And we can probably tell our parents and also siblings and friends, in the next few weeks that we have another little one in here"_

 _"I think so, yeah" replied Mikki with a smile also. "What do you think it is?"_

 _"Hmm I am not fussed" said Sebastian shaking his head and then kissing her with a smile. "As long as they are healthy; I'm sure any baby we have together will be amazing"_

 _"Yeah they will be, and I should go and get ready" replied Mikki, with a smile to him and quickly kissed him._

 _"Sure, love you" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her back in return with a smile also._

 _"Love you too" replied Mikki, and took Sebastian's hand from around her waist and went to head upstairs to get ready for their dinner out that night._

Rolling over to the side that normally would have been occupied by Sebastian in the bed; Mikki still half asleep reached for the familiar presence next to her.

"Hmm babe" said Mikki, her voice sleepy as she moved closer to the other side. "Where you at?" she continued, feeling around for the familiarity in her bed. "I need cuddles"

Waking up when she found no body warmth to cuddle up to, she opened her eyes and realized that she was indeed not in South Carolina and in bed with Sebastian next to her; but rather in California in a bed all on her own, and some stray tears upon realization of this fell from her eyes.

Moving back over to her own side of the bed she reached for her charging phone, and unplugged it and then unlocked it to see if there were any birthday wishes.  
A few were present on Facebook, from Ellie, Robbie, Kurt and also Kitty; as well a text message from her parents telling her that they would call her tonight, but there was none however from the one person she wanted to have a happy birthday wish from; being Sebastian, and as more tears started in her eyes she placed her phone back on the bedside table, and then cried herself back to that of a somewhat sleep; totally alone on what should have been that of a happy weekend, but one however that was certainly not going to be that of anywhere near that of being.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

That same weekend that also happened to be that of Mikki's birthday and also their six and a half year anniversary; knowing that there was no way he was going to be able to spend the day in what was the apartment that they'd shared together for five years, since they were seniors in college; after waking up a little after six o'clock in the morning, and showering and then getting dressed, Sebastian got in his car and headed towards his parents house in Spartanburg where he just planned to hopefully forget everything and everyone around himself for the next two days.

Pulling into the driveway of his parents house and turning off the car engine, and then getting out grabbing the small bag he had packed with a few bits of clothing; he headed up to the front door and then realizing that he'd left the keys for his parents place back in Columbia, since he didn't keep them on that of his normal lot of keys, rang the doorbell.

Waiting for around a minute, the door opened and Abby who was on the other side; looked at him with a smile, and he too gave her a small smile upon seeing her.

"Hi sweetheart" she said, as she held the door open for him and let him come into the house.

"Hey mom" he replied, as he placed the bag down on the ground and Abby closed the front door.

"So what brings you by my beautiful boy" said Abby, with a smile to him; and Sebastian didn't say anything and instead rather chose to just hug his mom, and as he did she could feel him starting to cry against that of her shoulder. "Sweetheart, hey. What's the matter?"

"It hurts Mom" said Sebastian, muffled against her shoulder.

"What hurts, sweetheart?" asked Abby, rubbing her hand up and down her youngest son's back, trying to possibly comfort him in his moment of sadness. "I can't make whatever is wrong better, if I don't know what's wrong"

"Really Mom" said Sebastian, moving his head to look at her; and Abby could see even in the few short moments that her son had be crying that he indeed was more than just a little upset. "You have no idea what today is"

"I'm sorry sweetheart" said Abby, shaking her head. "I don't know"

"Mom" he said, looking to her in that of disbelief. "How can you not know, when I was with her for nearly six and half years"

"Mikki" said Abby, with a small sad smile. "Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry I totally forgot that today was that day"

"It's actually tomorrow" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "But today, not that great either because it's her birthday, and I was finally going to do it"

"Yes, I remember now" said Abby with a nod, having heard from Henry just what her son was planning to do, and when he was going to ask Mikki to marry him; and she looked to him with a small smile.

"And now she's gone, and it's all my fault" said Sebastian, and Abby hugged him tightly trying to comfort him.

"Why don't you call her up" said Abby as she once again ran her hand up and down his back. "I'm sure she'd like that"

"No, I can't" replied Sebastian, shaking his head against his mother's shoulder. "I can't hear her voice and not completely lose it, right now"

"I understand" replied Abby, with a small sigh; having come to expect that sooner or later after Mikki left South Carolina for her youngest son to have a meltdown, because she did know how much the two of them were in that of complete love with one another; or at least that is what she at one time had thought.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he asked, ever so quietly still letting his mother hug him.

"Of course you can sweetheart" said Abby, looking to him as he moved his head away from where he had been against that of her shoulder and nodding.

"Thanks" replied Sebastian, with a small smile to her. "I just can't be in the apartment today or tomorrow; there are still way too many things there that remind me of her"

"I know, sweetheart" said Abby, with a small smile and nod to her son.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, sniffing ever so slightly and looking at her with a nod as well. "I'm just going to go up to my room, I just want to be alone"

"Sure, sweetheart" replied Abby, looking to him and trying to not let the sadness she was feeling for her youngest son, show on her face as he picked up his bag. "I'll bring you up some to drink in a bit, okay"

"Thanks mom" said Sebastian, with a small smile to her and went to head up the stairs just as Henry started to head down them.

"Hey slugger" said Henry, looking to him with a smile. "What brings you by"

"Just stuff" replied Sebastian, quickly looking at his father and then continuing up to his room.

"Umm Abs" said Henry, as he got to the bottom of the stairs and walked over to his wife. "Has Seb being crying?"

"He has" replied Abby, with a nod and looking to her husband. "And he's going to spend the night here and probably also maybe tomorrow night as well, because he really can't face being in the apartment this weekend on his own"

"Well it's not like he hasn't already been since Mikki left" said Henry, looking to her. "So what's so different about this weekend?"

"It's her birthday today, and would have been their six and a half year anniversary tomorrow" replied Abby with a small smile to her husband.

"Oh god, of course I completely forgot that" replied Henry, finally having it dawn upon him as to why Sebastian had come to their house for the weekend. "And he was going to ask Mikki to marry him"

"He was so excited when he finally got the ring" said Abby with a small laugh; and Henry wrapped his arms around her and nodded. "I remember him showing us pictures of the ring after he'd gone with Dylan to pick it out, and he was just so happy; knowing that it would soon be a reality, and he and Mikki would be engaged"

"Yeah" replied Henry, with a nod. "And he was wondering if he should ring up Eric and ask for his permission, and I told him that was definitely not necessary because it was obvious that he would totally be okay with them finally becoming engaged as well"

"And we both know he still took the time to ask Eric, if it would be okay" said Abby, as Henry looked to his wife with a nod. "We all would have been okay with it" she continued, with a small smile to her husband. "And I really still don't get this decision the two of them made. Why they would think to throw away all that they had and also wanted, I just don't understand it"

"Me either" replied Henry, shaking his head. "They spoke about their future, together so often, and also definitely about having children together; that I just don't understand why they thought this was even remotely a good idea"

Yes agree" said Abby, with a small sigh. "And also I totally feel like a bad friend as well, because I haven't spoken with Midge since probably a week after Mikki left"

"Yeah, same here with Eric" replied Henry, with a sigh. "But how do you continue to be at that of ease with the parents of the girl, who essentially have broken your son's heart"

"I think they've broken one another's hearts to be honest" said Abby, looking to her husband. "We can't put all the blame on Mikki here, Seb didn't have to tell her to leave" she continued, shaking her head. "I know Mikki is really good at what she does, and she was hurting over what happened with her work. But I just think they could have worked something else out, instead of this"

"I know" said Henry, with a nod; and Abby took her husband's arm from around that of her waist.

"I'm just going to take up something for Seb to drink" she said looking to him with a small smile. "I very much doubt he's going to come out of his room all weekend"

"Yeah" replied Henry, looking to her with a small smile also. "I'd try and talk to him, but I honestly don't think he's going to be wanting to at the moment"

"No" said Abby, shaking her head. "He might talk with Dyl though; talking with a big brother always easier than that of a parent right, over feelings and all that"

"Hmm, I might give him a call and see if he can come on over and do that" said Henry, looking to her with a nod.

"Yeah, I think he will" replied Abby, with a smile. "I think he'd want to at least try and help his little brother"

"I'll go call him now" said Henry, with a small sigh and headed towards the living room to call Dylan, who lived a few hours away from them in Gaffney; as Abby headed to the kitchen to get something for Sebastian to drink before taking it upstairs and maybe just trying to comfort her youngest son that little bit more.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After having the dream that she had and realizing that it was indeed just that, and only a dream; and finding no wish of happy birthday, from the one person she truly wanted to hear that from; Mikki was still lying in bed, figuring that she would instead just sleep the whole of her weekend away, not wanting to venture out anywhere; and be reminded that her life now did not include Sebastian, when her cell phone started to ring.  
Reaching over to grab it, and hoping that it was maybe Sebastian, she looked to the caller screen and instead saw that it was Marley calling; and with a small sigh answered the phone. "Hey Marls"

"Mik, hey" came Marley's reply on the other end of the phone. "I've been buzzing at the bottom of your apartment for like five minutes" she continued. "Are you not home?"

"No, I'm here" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "Just still in bed"

"Still in bed" said Marley, with a laugh. "It's like almost eleven o'clock"

"Yeah, I know" said Mikki, looking to her bedside table, and seeing that was indeed the time it was. "Just didn't feel like getting out of bed, that's all"

"Okay" said Marley, on the other end of the phone. "Well do you think you could maybe let me inside?" asked the younger Kapowski girl. "So I can wish my sister, a proper happy birthday"

"Sure, yeah" replied Mikki, as she threw the covers off her bed. "I'll be right there" she continued as she got up off her bed, and headed towards the front door of the apartment. "See you in a moment"

"Okay" said Marley, as Mikki ended the call and went over to the door and buzzer and pressed the button for the door to open downstairs; and then unchained and unlocked that of her front door to open it for her younger sister.

"Hi, happy birthday" said Marley, as she neared the door; a smile on her face as she looked at her older sister, and Mikki looked to her with a sigh and small smile.

"Yeah, thanks" she replied; as she held the door open for her sister to come into the apartment, and once she was inside close the door behind her. "I know you mean well" said Mikki, looking to Marley. "But really I was just kind of hoping to be alone today"

"Why would you want to be alone on your birthday?" asked Marley, as Mikki headed over to the sofa in the living room, and sat down on it; Marley doing the same and going to sit next to her older sister.

"Just because this is the first birthday in seven years" said Mikki, with a small sigh. "Where I haven't been with Seb" she continued, as some tears started in her eyes. "And also knowing that it's like one day before we celebrate that of our half anniversary, it hurts even more"

"I forgot about the half bit" replied Marley, with a small smile to her older sister, as Mikki gave a nod.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a small laugh. "Kind of silly of us, to always like celebrate that" she continued. "But it was just something Seb always made sure we would do ever since we'd been together, since it was my birthday the day before it"

"It's not silly, at all" replied Marley, shaking her head; and also taking her older sisters hands and lightly squeezing them. "It just shows how much you two love one another"

"Shouldn't that be loved?" asked Mikki, with a slight laugh. "You know considering we're not together anymore" she continued. "And I'm here instead almost a blubbering mess on my birthday, talking with my little sister about my non existence love life"

"I know you still love Seb, Mik" said Marley, looking to her. "And I don't think that is something that will ever go away" she continued, and Mikki looked at her younger sister. "I see what you have with Seb, and I can only hope that in years to come that Ryder and I are still like that"

"Seb and I don't have that anymore though" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "Rather it's what Seb and I had" she continued, shaking her head. "Since I stupidly decided to take this job and ruin everything; so you're best to be finding other relationship role models"

"I think if you and Seb are meant to be" said Marley, looking to her. "Then you will be, and somehow you will find a way to be together"

"Unless I can get a job back home" replied Mikki. "Or Seb can get one equally as good, as the one he has back home, here. Then I really don't see that happening for us"

"Never say never" replied Marley with a small smile. "Cause you don't know what the future will maybe hold"

"I thought my future held a lot different to what it is currently" said Mikki. "I dreamed of marrying Seb, and having children with him" she continued, and trying to hold it together in front of her sister and not let her know that she had just miscarried. "But that's not now something that is likely to ever happen"

"It still might" replied Marley, and Mikki looked to her sister and gave a laugh.

"You know Seb asked me to marry him" said Mikki. "The morning that I left; but I think he think that I didn't hear him ask me it?"

"What?" asked Marley, looking to her older sister in complete disbelief. "If he asked you, then why would you not say yes?"

"Because he was always jokingly asking me" replied Mikki, with a small smile as tears started up for real this time. "And I always told him, if he was to do it. Then I wanted him to do it properly" she continued. "But right now, I really wish I'd said yes; instead of just 'hmm okay', and have him think that I'd not heard him"

"You said okay?" asked Marley, and Mikki looked to her nodding. "And Seb didn't think that constituted as a yes?"

"No" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "Because he asked me if I'd heard what he said, and I told him no" she continued, with a small sob. "But it was only because I wanted him to ask me properly. I wanted him to look in my eyes when he did ask me, I didn't want to be not seeing his face, when he finally asked me to be his wife"

"Mikki" said Marley, with a small smile and trying to fight back her own tears as well; pulled her older sister in to a hug.

"I miss him so much, Marls" sobbed Mikki, as she too hugged her younger sister. "I didn't think it would hurt as much as this"

"Well it was never going to be easy" said Marley, with a small sigh as she continued to hug her sister. "Like you said, you dreamed of having it all with Seb and now you have the whole new reality of the two of you not being together anymore"

"Yeah" said Mikki, moving out of her sister's embrace and looking to her with a nod. "Jean, Bryan and even Valeria" she continued with a laugh. "They're all still hassling Tom, to bring me back. I was talking with Bryan the other night on chat, and he told me they were doing that; and I just wish that it would somehow work, so I can go back home to Seb"

"Well if you've got the evil Russian, as you call her" said Marley, with a small laugh. "Wanting you to be back home, then maybe hopefully something will come around soon"

"I hope so" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "The fact that they are still wanting me there, that really means a lot"

"Of course they'd still want you there" said Marley, with a smile to her older sister. "There is not a person in the world who cannot meet you and want to be your friend"

"Yeah" nodded Mikki, with a small smile to her. "Although I do know now that no one will ever replace those friends I have back home, they're my golds and all the others will only ever be silver"

"Make new friends, but keep the old" said Marley, with a nod also. "One is silver and the other gold"

"Definitely that" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "Thank you for coming over"

"Of course" replied Marley, with a smile to her. "Like I am going to miss spending your birthday with you" she continued, as Mikki gave a small nod. "It's been way too long since I've been able to do that"

"It has been a long time, since we've spent a birthday with one another" said Mikki, with a small smile also. "But I don't know what kind of company I will be, as I do want to forget today"

"Can't let you do that" said Marley with a small laugh. "I'm taking you out to lunch"

"Don't really feel up to going out anywhere" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "Maybe we can just hang out here"

"Nope, not happening" said Marley, shaking her head. "We're going to go and have lunch at the Cheesecake Factory" she continued, with a smile to her older sister. "There is one really close by, and I know the only one you have back home is in Greenville, which means you probably don't go their often"

"I must say I do like their Long Island Iced Teas" replied Mikki, with a nod and small laugh. "And getting drunk seems like a good way to forget"

"Not getting drunk, Mik" said Marley, with a laugh also. "One drink, that's all"

"Hmm, fine" replied Mikki with a small sigh. "I guess, sitting around here and wallowing isn't going to make me feel any better"

"No, it won't" said Marley, shaking her head. "And maybe we can even do a bit of shopping too" she continued, as Mikki gave a small nod. "Retail therapy and all that"

"Sounds like a good idea" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I'll go and have a quick shower and get dressed, do hair and makeup and then we can go"

"Sure, I'll wait" replied Marley, with a smile to her; and Mikki giving her younger sister a quick hug, then went and got ready to go out with her for the day and spend that of her first birthday in seven years without Sebastian by her side.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having gotten a call from his father, and being advised that Sebastian was in that of a really bad place over a few things; and was currently holed up his childhood bedroom; Dylan after telling Brooke, what was going on, who in turn was completely understanding about everything and missing Mikki herself who she saw as being a little sister to her; headed over to his parents place, and after pulling into the driveway and getting out of his car, headed up to the house and opened the door with his set of keys to go inside.

"Mom, Dad?" he called out, as he closed the front door behind himself; and Henry came out from the direction on the living room.

"Hey Dyl" said Henry, with a smile to his oldest son.

"Yeah, hey dad" replied Dylan, with a sigh. "So Seb's still sulking?"

"He is" replied Henry with a nod. "Both your mom and I have tried talking with him; but he's just not wanting to really speak much"

"Yeah, I can't even begin to imagine how he's feeling" said Dylan, shaking his head. "If Brooke and I were to split up now, I'd be a complete wreak"

"Yes" replied Henry with a nod. "And I hope you and Bee never will"

"Believe me Dad" said Dylan, looking to him. "It will never happen, don't worry" he continued as Henry looked to him with a nod and smile.

"Well your Mom has had to go and do a quote for someone; so it's just me here now, but if you want to go and see if you can talk to Seb" said Henry, to his oldest son. "Maybe get him out of the house and doing something, anything that will get his mind off Mikki; then that would be really good"

"I'll try" replied Dylan, with a nod also. "But I can't hold any promises; we both know how stubborn Seb can be, especially when it comes to Mikki" he continued and looked to his father who gave a nod of his own head. "And I still don't get this thing with them at all, he was going to freakin' propose to her. I helped him pick out the ring for her"

"Love makes you do crazy things" replied Henry, with a small smile to his oldest son.

"Crazy things" said Dylan, with a laugh. "Try more like completely and utterly stupid things; and I just can't imagine Bash and Miks not being together"

"Me either" said Henry, shaking his head. "But don't let on that to Seb now. What he needs now is our support"

"Got it, no talk of him being the world's biggest idiot" replied Dylan, with a sigh. "Even though we all clearly think he and Mikki are both literally that"

"Yes" said Henry with a smile; as Dylan went to head upstairs to see Sebastian. "Thanks bud"

"Sure Dad" replied Dylan, with a smile to him also and quickly headed up the stairs and headed over to Sebastian's bedroom, and opened the closed bedroom door and walked into his younger brother's childhood room. "Hey baby bro"

"Dyl" said Sebastian, who was lying on his bed with his back to him; as he turned to look at his older brother.

"Yeah hey, Bash" replied Dylan, with a smile to him as he went over to the bed and sat down and placing his hand on to his brothers' shoulder. "You doing okay?"

"Umm, not really no" said Sebastian, looking to him and shaking his head.

"Yeah, didn't think so" replied Dylan, looking at him also; and could see that as his Dad had said on the phone to him, that his younger brother had been crying. "But also as well you can't stay locked up here all weekend; it's not going to do you any good"

"I get that, and Mom and Dad have already said the same thing" said Sebastian, with a sigh. "But I just want to be alone; I screwed up my whole life and stupidly told the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with to go and take a job on the other side of the country and also on top of that we should end things"

"You're right it was pretty stupid of you" said Dylan, with a nod; figuring even though what he had promised their Dad, that tough love was the only way to get through to his baby brother. "Because I did help you to buy the ring to propose to her; and we all know it wasn't just you who wanted that to happen; but Mik as well"

"I know" replied Sebastian, with a sad smile. "I honestly thought we were forever"

"Yeah" said Dylan, looking to him with a smile also. "And you know what you need, right now"

"If you tell me I need to go and find another girl and have sex with her" said Sebastian. "Then I am seriously going to beat the crap out of you instead"

"No" replied Dylan, with a laugh. "Sleeping with another girl would be a dick move and honestly that's not even remotely you at all; and I know you're also not at all over Mikki yet so I wouldn't even suggest that"

"Good" replied Sebastian, looking to his brother. "Because I'm never going to have another girlfriend ever again; no one will ever be able to compare to Mikki, she was the perfect girl for me"

"You say that now" said Dylan, looking at his brother. "But I am sure in time, however long it takes; that you will love again"

"Never" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "Mik was my one and only; my forever, and I screwed it up"

"Which is why I need to stop you now from thinking about Mikki" said Dylan. "So you are going to get up, go and splash some cold water on that red face of yours; and we are going to go and grab some pizza and have some brother time, out of the house"

"Dyl, I really don't feel like going out anywhere" said Sebastian, looking to his older brother.

"Well you can't stay locked up here all weekend either" replied Dylan.

"I can" replied Sebastian, with a sigh and rolling back away from his older brother and hugging his pillow. "And I am, staying here. Not leaving this room"

"Sebastian" said Dylan, and he turned to look at his brother.

"You only ever call me Sebastian, when you're angry or pissed off with me" he replied.

"Exactly" said Dylan, with a nod. "Either that or I just really need to get your attention"

"Yeah, well don't" replied Sebastian. "The last time, someone called me Sebastian that was Mik; and I hate my name. I want to change it"

"Change your name" said Dylan, with a laugh. "That's not going to make you feel any better; in fact you would feel like not you at all, because you don't have the name you have had your whole entire life"

"I don't have Mikki either" replied Sebastian. "And she was my whole entire life; without her in it, it means nothing"

"Okay Bash" said Dylan, with a sigh and placed a hand to his shoulder. "Come on get up, we are seriously getting you out of this room"

"Fuck off Dylan" said Sebastian shrugging his hand away. "Just go back home, to your perfect life, to your wife and one and a bit kids and just leave me the fuck alone"

"Okay firstly" said Dylan, looking to him. "Don't you dare tell me to fuck off" as Sebastian turned around and just glared at him. "And secondly, staying here and wishing things were different is not going to change them"

"Well I'm not sorry" replied Sebastian, looking to his older brother. "But the girl I love, has moved over to the other side of the country, and everything I ever wanted with her; there is no chance of that ever happening now"

"Why don't you just call Mik up and wish her a happy birthday" said Dylan, looking to his brother and seeing him shake his head. "Bash, come on. Don't you think she maybe is feeling just as bad today; not hearing from you? The one person she loves so much in this world"

"If she loved me" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "She wouldn't have left here"

"Oh my god, Sebastian" said Dylan, with a groan and rubbing his hands over his face in frustration at his younger brother. "You convinced her in part to leave; from what I do know it wasn't entirely that of Mikki's decision, and you can't blame her for it all. You have to cop some of it too"

"And I do" yelled Sebastian, sitting up and looking to his brother. "You've all told me heaps of times now since Mikki has left; that you think I am a complete idiot, and you know what you're all right about that. I screwed up my life, and right now I want to be left on my own"

"Nope not doing that little brother" said Dylan, standing from the bed and grabbing Sebastian's hand. "Come on up, and out of this room"

"Do not touch me" replied Sebastian, glaring at his older brother; and pulling his hand back.

"Okay, what do you want to do Bash, huh?" asked Dylan, looking at him; finally thinking he had in mind away to get Sebastian to maybe break and whilst not in a good way, he knew it was better that he let him get it out. "You want hit to me? Do you think that will make you feel better"

"Don't tempt me Dylan" said Sebastian, looking to him. "If you keep pushing me to leave here, I just might"

"Well, I'm going to keep trying to make you leave" replied Dylan, with a nod. "So come on, hit me then if you don't want me to keep doing that"

"Don't" said Sebastian, shaking his head and seeing that his brother was going to stand from his bed, Dylan took a step backwards and gave him a smile.

"Come on Sebby" said Dylan, with a laugh. "Hit me, show me you can do it. It's the only way I am going to leave you on your own, is if you man up and own what has happened"

"Seriously Dylan, just get out" said Sebastian, shoving his older brother rather than punching him.

"Nope, not without you walking out that door first" replied Dylan, giving a slightly lighter shove back on his younger brother.

"Get out of my room, Dylan" growled Sebastian, and going to throw a punch at his older brother; however Dylan who had been anticipating what his brother was going to do, grabbed his fist before it made contact with his face and then put his arm around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Sebby" said Dylan, with a sigh as he felt him going limp in his arms and by the movement of his body, knew that he was crying again. "We're here for you, if you let us be. So please don't shut any of us out"

"I just miss her so much" sobbed Sebastian, looking to his older brother and wiping at his face. "Why did I have to tell her to go and do this?"

"Because you love her?" asked Dylan, with a small chuckle. "And whilst it wasn't maybe the smartest idea of the two of you; I can also see why you did it as well"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod and sniffing back some tears. "I asked her to marry me?"

"What?" asked Dylan, looking to his younger brother his eyes widening in surprise at that statement.

"The day she left" said Sebastian, with a small smile. "She was still kind of half asleep though, and said 'hmm okay'; and I thought and hoped for just a small moment, that maybe she had heard me and meant that as yes and I could go and get the ring" he continued as tears started again. "But I don't think she knew what I said, and just replied that to me anyway, like she always did when I told her time to get up"

"Yeah, wow okay" said Dylan, looking to his little brother and himself trying not to cry as he felt he had to be the stronger one at that present moment; but knowing that after so many years Mikki could have finally been his sister in law, made that internal struggle with himself hard. "But what if she had heard it and meant what she said"

"Then she would have stayed right?" asked Sebastian. "She wouldn't have gotten into her car and driven over to the other side of America, to start a new life without me in it"

"You never asked her properly, little brother" replied Dylan, with a sigh. "And maybe if you had, you wouldn't be in tears right now, talking to me about how much you have ruined your life. You'd still have Mikki, and well I don't even want to think about what the two of you'd be doing right about now"

"Not stuff I'd be telling my big brother, that's for sure" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you were only trying to help me"

"You're hurting Seb" said Dylan, giving his a small smile. "And it's okay for you to be upset and confused, and whatever else it is that you're feeling at the moment"

"I just didn't think telling Mikki to follow her dreams and go to California, would hurt as bad as is it" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh.

"Well, you and Mik may not have been married or even engaged yet" said Dylan, leading Sebastian back to his bed and sitting them both down. "But you guys, were definitely wanting all that"

"We were" said Sebastian, with a nod. "And that's why I can't even begin to fathom, why I told Mik to go and do this. I wanted forever with her"

"Yeah" said Dylan, putting his arm around his younger brother. "I could tell that first time I met Mikki, that you and her; it was just so right. I'd never truly seen you that happy"

"I was happy, yeah" replied Sebastian, with another nod. "She was just that missing puzzle piece" he said with a small sigh. "You know Jeremy keeps telling me to go over to California and bring her home"

"I know I've seen" replied Dylan, with his own nod. "I also saw him lay into Mikki on Facebook, and I private messaged him and told him that was really uncool. Because Mik's like a little sister to us, and what he said was way out of line"

"Yeah, she was kind of upset about that" replied Sebastian, looking to his brother. "We spoke it about on the phone, not long after he said it all; but she could also see that, like I could see; that he meant well"

"Still wasn't the best way to go about it" said Dylan, with a sigh. "But he and Mikki, have always had this unique kind of sister brother bond; so I guess that is him missing her in ways"

"Even though he won't admit that, like ever" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Yeah, we kind of know otherwise though, right" replied Dylan, with a laugh. "We just let him think, that we think he's an idiot"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "So this pizza?" he asked, looking to his older brother. "You paying?"

"Yes, I'm paying" replied Dylan, with a laugh, as Sebastian nodded his head. "But there is no way, I am going out with you looking like that"

"I'll just go and take care of my face then" said Sebastian, with a small smile to him.

"Don't think you can get a face transplant that quick" said Dylan, with a smile to his younger brother and giving a small laugh.

"Dick" said Sebastian, looking to him with a laugh; and Dylan nodded; just happy to get that of a small laugh out of his brother over some banter with him; and with Sebastian, walking off to the bathroom to freshen up, he and Dylan then headed out to get some pizza, and have just a small amount of brother bonding, with the oldest of the Symthe boys, hoping that maybe it was just enough to get Sebastian out of a little of his funk, over what was meant to have been a happy weekend with Mikki if she'd still been there.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After having gone out with his older brother for lunch and then heading back to his parents place, where his mom had cooked his favourite childhood meal for dinner; after saying goodnight to his parents, around ten o'clock, he then went to bed.

Lying in the bed, he had as a teenager; and the same bed that until now, he and Mikki would share whenever they were to visit his family, he tried getting to sleep but his mind was a jumble of many emotions; loneliness, sadness, hurt and even anger at himself, for having let Mikki go and take the job in San Francisco and for the forever that they both had wanted for so long, to no longer be.

Finally falling into a sleep, after about an hour of going to bed and thinking of how he was that weekend finally going to ask Mikki to be his wife, began to dream.

 _Having surprised Mikki with the weekend away to Greenville; he had with the staff for the Saturday organised the picnic basket option that came with the room upon booking it, and now was at Falls Park a short drive from the bed and breakfast at which they were staying at, picnicking at the Reedy River area of the park._

 _"This is nice" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile as she ate some of the grapes that had been supplied with the picnic basket, as they sat on a rug that was included. "It's so beautiful out here"_

 _"Hadn't noticed" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her also and Mikki looked to him with a laugh._

 _"How can you not notice that?" she asked, with a smile also. "What else could there possibly be to look at?"_

 _"Only you" he said, with a smile and placing a hand into the pocket of his jeans where he had earlier that morning put the box with the engagement ring into it. "When you're around, it's like the only thing I see is you"_

 _"Okay, yeah you're very corny you know that" said Mikki, with a laugh and smile to him. "But I love you for it"_

 _"Love you too" he replied, with a nod as Mikki nodded also. "And cannot believe it's been six and a half years either tomorrow"_

 _"Well here's to the next six and half years, huh" said Mikki, with a smile. "Which will take us to thirteen" she continued, with a small laugh. "And now a number I think is very lucky indeed"_

 _"Same here" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Nothing bad about that number at all" he continued, shaking his head, and took the box from his pocket and holding it in his hand. "And as to be not too corny, and ask you this tomorrow, I'm going to ask you now"_

 _"Ask me what?" asked Mikki, as she picked up a few more grapes and eating them; whilst looking to him with a smile._

 _"Okay yeah" said Sebastian, giving a small laugh and looking to her with a smile, and with his free hand the one that still didn't have a hold on the ring box that Mikki had not yet noticed he had, and took one of her hands. "For almost six and a half years, you have made me smile and there isn't a day that goes by where I don't think I'm the luckiest guy in the whole entire world to have you in mine" he continued, looking to Mikki and she in turn looked to him; almost now knowingly what he was soon going to be asking her. "You complete me in so many ways; you're there when I need someone to hold or someone to talk with, you stuck by me through my studying to be a lawyer and I can't ever have imagine having gotten through that without you by my side and supporting me; and also you're so amazing with my niece and nephew, or rather our niece and nephew, that I know when the time does come for us, you are going to be an amazing mother" and he looked to Mikki with a smile as she too smiled as he continued to talk. "So Mikayla Anne Kapowski, will you marry me?" he asked, as he took his hand away from hers that he was holding and then opened the ring box he had in that of his other and held it out to her._

 _"Yes" said Mikki, with a nod as she looked to the ring quickly and then looked to him with a huge smile. "There is no one else I ever want to be with"_

 _"Me either" said Sebastian, giving her a smile also as he took the ring from the box, and taking her left hand placed the ring on to her finger. "I know it sounds so completely corny, as you would probably say it is" he continued with a laugh. "But I have known you were it for me from that very first date we had"_

 _"I don't think it's corny at all" replied Mikki, shaking her head as she looked to the ring now on that of her left hand. "I totally agree, it just felt so right with you from the start, that I can't ever imagine being with anyone else"_

 _"No, I can't imagine that either" said Sebastian, shaking his head as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her in towards himself allowing them to kiss. "I love you"_

 _"Love you too" replied Mikki, with a smile as she kissed him; it quickly becoming quite intense between them before they pulled away from one another. "And it's taken you longer enough to ask me" she continued with a laugh as he too gave a laugh also with a nod. "But this is real now, and we're actually engaged"_

 _"Yeah, we're actually engaged" he said, with a nod and smile before quickly kissing her. "Finally I will get to call you my wife, and also as well we won't have our parents mad at us when we do finally have a baby"_

 _"You mean you'll get to live to see them born" said Mikki, with a smile as he gave a laugh; before she quickly kissed him. "I don't think they would have honestly had any problems if we were to have had a baby before now" she continued, shaking her head. "Because I think both our families, know that you and I we're forever"_

 _"We are forever, Mrs Smythe" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her. "I love saying that" he continued with a laugh. "Mrs Smythe, Mikayla Smythe"_

 _"Hmm, and I love hearing it too, Sebastian Smythe" she replied, with a nod. "And I can't wait for the next part of this forever with you"_

 _"Me either" said Sebastian, shaking his head; and the two of them continued to enjoy their picnic, although now it was as that of an engaged couple and neither of them could be any happier than they were right in that moment._

Waking up from his dream and tapping on the light that was on his bedside table, he sighed as he realized it was all just a dream and that Mikki was gone, and he actually hadn't proposed to her.  
Reaching for his phone, and going on to his social media; he saw it telling him in the notifications that it was Mikki's birthday and they were suggesting he wish her a happy birthday. Choosing not to do that, but instead clicking on her name to go into her profile; he saw a lot of birthday messages from that of their mutual friends, her family as well as also Brooke and Karen, to those of the ones she use to work with in South Carolina; and it made him sad to see, that she was still obviously cared about by so many, and it made him question as to why they were stupid enough to throw all they had away for that of one of their careers.

Placing his phone back to his bedside table, and knowing he should at least wish Mikki a happy birthday; but also knowing too that even just doing that right now would be that of hard for him to even type out the right words when he had dreamed of proposing to her on her birthday, he moved to the middle of the bed, with no one beside him after so many years now and something he thought he would never get use to, and fell back into a fitful sleep and wonder if maybe he and Mikki would ever maybe one day get to have their happy ending together.

* * *

 _End Note: Can I just say how much I hate me now, and what I am doing to Mikki and Seb here; and how I am quite literally putting them through all this torture! It's weird how this Mikki seems to fit so much better with Seb, when it was never the intention when I started on EYL originally - her end game was meant to be Blaine, and all Seb was meant to be was the ex in her past who she moved on from. But as I started writing them, they became more and more the couple who I couldn't bare to see being apart, and thus as such Blaine was the one to ultimately lose the girl I always saw as being for only that of him._

 _Anyway, thanks for sticking with me on this wild ride - and I do have to say there is still going to be more hurt to come, as I further explore the two of them as single people and them trying to both come to terms with that._

 _Catch you all soon,_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: Apologies in the delay of getting a new chapter of this up - but if you have me on author alert then you will know I got slightly sidetracked with a little short that I was not able to get out of my mind and just had to write._

 _So this chapter sees Mikki and Sebastian still coming to terms with the two of them not being together anymore and how it is also affecting the rest of their families as well, because they were essentially together for so long._

 _As always any characters you recognize from Glee do not belong to me; however all others do that aren't from the show and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Love, KJ xoxoxoxoxox_

* * *

Chapter 34-

With the cramps having gone, and making her realize that her body had therefore expelled that of what would have been her and Sebastian's baby; Mikki was still finding it hard to come to terms with that what she had for so long wanted with the guy she'd love, and also as well still loved, for over six and a half years, could have actually been a reality, if she'd not taken the job out here in California, and that was a difficult thing to come to terms with.  
Knowing as well, that she did need to talk with someone; and knowing that they couldn't be someone who knew her, she decided to call up the therapist that she'd been given the name of by the doctor who she'd seen not that long ago in the hospital when she had been miscarrying, and attending that appointment then having being called in to, and now seated in the office; she looked to the therapist, whose name was Jane Haywood, with a small smile.

"So I don't know how to go about this" said Mikki, looking to Jane; and she gave a smile in turn to her.

"Well I'm here to listen" said Jane, with a nod. "So whatever it is you're wanting to maybe talk about or get out, I won't judge you"

"Okay, yeah" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "So I'm here because I got your number from one of the doctors at San Francisco General", she continued, looking to Jane, who nodded and made some small notes on a notepad she had on her lap. "And the reason, I did get that information from them; was because I went to the hospital with cramps, and thinking it was just a torn stomach muscle or something like that; instead found out that I was miscarrying"

"I'm so sorry to hear that" said Jane, looking to with a small yet supportive smile.

"Thanks" replied Mikki, with a nod. "You're the first person, besides that doctor who I saw; who actually knows about this; and I guess I'm just not sure what I am feeling right now"

"I'm guessing some sadness" said Jane, as Mikki looked to her with a nod and feeling the onset of tears, starting. "And can, I ask why you have not told the father of the baby, who's child this was"

"Because he and I" said Mikki, as she started to then cry. "We're not together anymore; and I can't tell him ever, even though we do still talk; and even though I still do really love him. I just can't tell him this, because it would break his heart"

"So I'm guessing this is just a very recent break up then" said Jane, as Mikki nodded; and Jane picked up a box of tissues, passing them over to Mikki who muttered a "Thanks" as she took them from the woman before her. "And one you might have not been expecting?" asked Jane, as Mikki once again nodded, and also wiping at her eyes with a handful of tissues.

"I'm from South Carolina" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And I only just moved here, a month ago" she said as she blew her nose. "For a job, and Seb; who I was with for over six years, nearly six and a half; we ended things"

"That must have been really hard on both of you" said Jane, and Mikki looked to her with a nod.

"It has been, yeah" said Mikki, as she pulled more tissues from the box. "And I just think, if I'd known I was pregnant back then before I left, I'd not be here right now; and I mightn't have miscarried"

"So are you thinking that it's something you might have done, that did this?" asked Jane, as Mikki once more blew her nose and nodded.

"Of course it is, and something that I am blaming myself for" replied Mikki, looking to her. "I feel it was fate's way of saying, well you screwed that one up; so we're taking your baby from you" she continued, as Jane made some notes. "And I just think if I were still home in South Carolina, with Seb; that this wouldn't' have happened, and we'd be on our way to having a baby"

"Is having children, something he and you spoke about?" asked Jane, and Mikki looked to her with a nod.

"Yeah, it is" replied Mikki, with a smile and a small laugh. "That and we'd talk about getting married one day too; so this whole now us being not together after all the time that we were. It's hard to even come to terms with"

"Well can I firstly tell you" said Jane, looking to Mikki with a small smile. "That this isn't your fault"

"Feels like it is" replied Mikki, as she took more tissues from the box and wiping at her eyes. "I was the selfish one here, thinking only of myself and my career; forgetting that of what was Seb and I as a couple, just because my job in South Carolina, on the morning show ended; and I got somewhat demoted back to what I could have done when I was first out of college and working there"

"And I can see you have a lot of anger towards yourself, right now" said Jane, as Mikki scoffed. "And that feeling, is perfectly okay as well"

"I just have this huge hole in my heart" said Mikki, with a small sob. "And I feel as if it will never be okay, again"

"Talking about it" said Jane, with a small nod. "That's a good step though, because you're not bottling it all up and letting it become something that maybe down the track you do find really hard to deal with"

"But that pain, will never go away" said Mikki. "I won't ever be able to tell Seb this; and I don't ever keep things from him. Even though we're not technically together anymore, I still love him more than anything in the world"

"I understand that" said Jane, with a small smile to her. "And I think you understand, that telling him this; will only cause him that same hurt you're feeling right now, and that is something you don't want to do because you love him"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a nod. "And I can't even sleep at night properly. I'm not next to him in a bed after so long, and I just can't sleep for any period longer than an hour"

"How old were you when the two of you met?" asked Jane, looking to Mikki; and Mikki gave a small laugh.

"We were both nineteen" she replied, with a smile. "Our sophomore year of college, March of that year, at a bar" and took some more tissues from the box, before continuing. "And I just felt so at ease with him that night we met; it was just like this is it for me; he's my one"

"Okay" said Jane, with a nod as she made some more notes. "I don't think I should ask you too many more questions today; as I do feel as it might push you over the edge, and that's not why I am here"

"So you want me to come back then?" asked Mikki, looking to her. "To talk more at another time"

"Only if you want too" replied Jane, with a smile to her. "But it's something I would recommend"

"Okay, yeah" said Mikki, with a nod. "It's not like I can or even want to talk to anyone else about this, so that be good"

"Okay, we'll do that" said Jane, with a nod also. "And if you want, I can prescribe for you; some anti depressants and also sleeping tablets, both which should hopefully help with all this for you"

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a small smile to the therapist. "I definitely think I need something, especially the sleeping tablets"

"Well I will give you a two week prescription for both" said Jane, as she grabbed a pharmaceutical pad from her desk. "And we can make an appointment for then also, and see how it's all going for you"

"Yeah, okay" said Mikki, with a nod. "Thank you for listening to my blubbering"

"It's not blubbering" replied Jane, with a smile to her. "And I'm here to listen, anytime as well" she continued as Mikki gave a nod. "And that also means, even if you're having a bad moment; you can call me up and I will listen over the phone. I'm here for you"

"Thank you" said Mikki, as Jane handed the prescription over to her; and after finishing up the session with Jane, left the office and made another one for two weeks time; before heading to the drug store and then back home to her solo apartment, hoping that maybe just maybe she might now be able to get a good night's rest, and the first one of that since she'd moved to California.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Sitting in the living room of what use to be his and Mikki's apartment, and still not at all use to it just being that of his own place; when from the very start it was always theirs together. Sebastian sighed as he looked over to now what were the empty bookshelves; with only that of the books left that he had when they first moved in together, or books Mikki knew that he liked or was wanting to read and therefore had left them behind.

Picking up his phone and checking the time on it, and seeing it was still late enough to call Mikki; but then also not too late for himself either, given the three hour time difference between them. He went to the favourite contacts on his phone, with Mikki at the top of the list and connected a call to her; waiting for it to be picked up.

"Hmm hi you" came Mikki's voice as she answered the call and Sebastian smiled as he heard her voice. "I was just literally thinking I should call you"

"Yeah hi" replied Sebastian, giving a small chuckle. "Guess we're never far from one another's thoughts, huh"

"No, definitely not" said Mikki, giving a small laugh also. "So how are you?"

"Okay, I guess" replied Sebastian, letting out a small sigh as he settled back on to the sofa that the two of them had picked out when they first moved into the apartment together; when they went on a binge shopping trip to Ikea. "I was looking over at the bookshelves we got here, and thinking they look so bare now that we don't have all your books here"

"And I still have a lot of my books boxed up here" replied Mikki, with a little laugh. "Because I don't have the room for them, and thus it makes it hard to know which ones I am yet to read. So therefore there is like a huge pile of books in the corner of the living room here because I had to go through them all to find those ones"

"You didn't make a box of to be read ones?" asked Sebastian, with a small laugh and knowing how Mikki had essentially what had been two shelves if not more; of books she was still wanting to be reading when they lived together.

"I put books in by size and such" replied Mikki, giving a sigh. "It wasn't a case of shelf by shelf, and now they are all mixed up"

"And that's got to be driving you mad, right" said Sebastian, knowing how pedantic Mikki came to the organization of her books.

"Yes, just a little" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "So what else is happening there?" she asked. "Anything interesting that I need to be knowing about, or that I have missed"

"Bee's driving Dyl just that little bit mad" said Sebastian, with a laugh also. "She finished up work the other week for her maternity leave" he continued, as he heard Mikki give out a small sigh. "And she's gone on this massive cleaning spree in their house. Dylan can't find anything now"

"I guess she just wants everything organized for when their little boy is born" said Mikki, as Sebastian gave a small sigh also. "I can't believe I'm not going to be there to meet him when he's born"

"Yeah, me either" replied Sebastian, trying to hold his emotions in check and not think about how he'd now if Mikki hadn't gone to California; that the two of them would be engaged and that having a baby together would soon be hopefully also something of a reality rather now than just a long lost dream. "But you will come and visit right" he continued. "Meet the little guy"

"Of course, yeah" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "I need baby cuddles, most definitely"

"Yeah and there is one thing that I am going to miss about all this, without you being here" said Sebastian, letting out a small sigh.

"What's that?" questioned Mikki, as he gave a small laugh.

"The babysitting" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "I don't think I'm going to be able to convince Dyl and Bee to let me have Savs and the little boy for the night" he continued. "If you're not here to help me"

"I'm sure that's not true, Seb" said Mikki, and he smiled inwardly to himself hearing her affirmation of support to him. "You're amazing with Vanna" she continued. "And I know as well you are going to be amazing with your new nephew too"

"Yeah, I guess" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "Just not sure I'd be able to cope with the both of them, without you" he continued as Mikki let out a small "Yeah". "Whenever we had Vanna or Nath staying with us, we were like this well oiled team and it just went so smoothly. That I can't imagine what it be like if it were to be just me"

"As I said Seb" said Mikki, with a small sigh of her own. "You're an amazing uncle, and I'm sure that they'd have no problems in asking you for some help when they need it"

"I hope so" replied Sebastian, giving just the smallest of nods. "I can't imagine not being such a huge part of their lives, like we were and not having that chance anymore to be close to them"

"Seb" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "I'm pretty sure that your brother and Bee aren't going to tell you" she continued. "That you can't be a part of their lives or their children's lives, just because I'm not home anymore"

"I know that" replied Sebastian with a small sigh once more. "Just you and me, Miks" he continued. "We were like this package deal, and it's still so hard to not have you here"

"Know exactly what you mean" replied Mikki, with a sigh of her own. "It's like this huge part of me is missing" she continued, as Sebastian gave a nod of knowing just exactly what she meant. "Although really, in saying that. It's not missing, because I know where that part is"

"Same yeah" said Sebastian, with a smile and small laugh. "My part is in California"

"And mine is back home in South Carolina" replied Mikki, with a laugh of her own; and he heard a beeping tone coming from one of their phones and looked to his and could see that it was not his call waiting.

"Is that yours Miks?" he asked, with a small sigh, as she replied. "Yeah, it's Marls" and he once more speaking and replying, "Well guess that means I should let you go talk with her"

"Thanks" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "It's probably about the weekend"

"And going and seeing Rod" he said, having heard from Mikki that one of the birthday presents that Marley had given her was a weekend for the two of them go and visit Roderick.

"Yeah it will be good to see him again" she replied, as Sebastian gave a small nod. "Need a hug from my little brother, most definitely"

"Say hi for me when you see him" said Sebastian, with a small smile to his face. "And also definitely as well give him a hug from me also"

"I will, yeah" replied Mikki with a laugh. "But you know we will talk before I drive out with Marley on Friday" she continued as Sebastian nodded in agreement. "And even then as well also talk whilst I'm there too. I can't not hear your voice at night, it's just something I have to do"

"I know what you mean" said Sebastian, with a laugh also and having heard that the beeping noise on Mikki's phone had stopped. "Go and call Marls back" he continued. "And we will talk tomorrow"

"Yeah talk tomorrow night" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "I love you"

"Love you too, always Mik" he replied, giving a sigh also. "Bye sweetie"

"Bye" said Mikki, before the call ended and he looked to his phone with a small sigh before placing it down on to the sofa; and then went over to the bookshelf and grabbed one of the books that Mikki had left behind and settled down to read that, before he then headed to bed for the night.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Friday after doing the morning show, and with Marley taking a leave day from her work; and those who were her students using what would have been her lesson time as a free study period. Mikki and Marley headed to Los Angeles, in Marley's car since she had visited Roderick before and knew the way they were heading, and also to the hotel that they would be staying at as well.

With Mikki having bought a couple of books to read on the close to six hour car trip, to Los Angeles; Mikki looked to her older sister with a sigh as she drove down the freeway.

"So are you just going to spend the whole car ride to LA reading?" asked Marley. "And not have any kind of conversation with me?"

"And what" said Mikki, looking to her younger sister and keeping her finger in place of where she was up to in her book. "Do we talk about?"

"Anything you want" replied Marley, with a nod and small smile to her. "For instance, how's work going?"

"Work, is okay" replied Mikki with a sigh. "Next topic"

"Okay, why are you being bitchy with me?" asked Marley, and Mikki looked to her.

"I'm not being bitchy" replied Mikki, indignantly. "You asked me a question and I gave you an answer to it"

"Yeah, a really short answer" scoffed Marley, with a laugh. "As if to say, I don't want to talk. Let me get back to reading" she continued. "You know I planned this weekend away, in the hopes it would get you out of your little funk. But clearly you have decided that you want to stay in this mood, so I'm not sure why we're even bothering to go and see Roddy now"

Marls" replied Mikki, with a sigh as she took the bookmark from the back of the book where she'd placed it when she started to read the book, and putting it into place where she was. "I do want to see Roddy, and of course I also want to spend some time with my little sister" she continued, and Marley looked to her and Mikki could see the look of uncertainty on her sister's face. "But you also have to know as well, doing something like this without Seb. Doing anything without Seb now, it's hard on me"

"Yeah, I know" replied Marley, with a nod and small sigh. "It's still hard on all of us, to not think of you two as a couple. I still so often think Mikki and Seb, Seb and Mikki; because it's just how it was for so long" she continued, as Mikki looked to her with a nod. "And it will take us all time, to not think that anymore"

"I don't think I am ever going to stop thinking there can still be a me and him" said Mikki, with a small sigh. "And I can't ever imagine loving someone else, and feeling as at ease with them as I do with Seb"

"Maybe in time, that will happen" said Marley, and Mikki looked to her with a small shrug of her shoulders. "But also as well, I think no matter what. Seb will always have a place in your heart"

"He'll always have a huge place in my heart" replied Mikki, with a nod and looked to the radio as an old Spice Girls song came on and gave a laugh and turning it up just a small fraction. "Remember when we dressed as the Spice Girls for Halloween"

"Yes" said Marley, with a laugh also. "You dressed as Sporty because you were the best at doing backflips and cartwheels, Kits dressed as Ginger because she wanted to wear that flag dress and then I dressed up as Baby; because well baby of the family"

"No you were Baby, because you were so adorably cute" replied Mikki, with a laugh; and the two of them continued the drive to Los Angeles, singing along to the song from their childhood as they did.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

With Dylan and Brooke asking if he would look after Savannah for the evening, so that they were able to have a night out together before their second baby was due in a few weeks; Sebastian said yes quite quickly, glad that they were still willing to have him look after the little girl with it just being him doing so, but when he was trying to get Savannah to go down for bed with Brooke and Dylan still out, he was slowly starting to see how much he really needed Mikki there for help and also moral support.

"Come on Vanna" said Sebastian, with a small sigh as he looked to the little girl who he was currently in the midst of trying to convince she was needing to be getting into her bed and going to sleep; with the little girl adamant and not wanting to get into it, and refusing point blank to do so.

"I wan play" replied Savannah, sitting to the floor and grabbing the doll she'd been playing with earlier and Sebastian looked to her as he also got down on the floor.

"Yeah, but it's sleep time now" said Sebastian, looking to his niece and placing a hand on the doll. "So we can play tomorrow morning, when I'm still here" he continued and Savannah not looking to him and more interested in her doll shook her head. "Sweetie, hey" he said taking the doll from his niece. "It's bed time now and we can play tomorrow"

"Dolly" said Savannah, trying to get the doll back from her uncle and Sebastian looked to her shaking his head and put it behind his back on the floor and then stood from the ground and then picked up Savannah; balancing the little girl on his hip and also grabbing the top book from the pile of Little Golden Books that Brooke had left out on the little bookshelf that was in the room.

"How about we read this" said Sebastian, holding the book so that she was able to see. "And we get in to our nice warm cosy bed, because I'm sure also that you're going to be really sleepy soon as well"

Looking to him and shaking her head and pointing to the doll that was on the ground, he looked to Savannah and also shook his head; before taking the little girl over to her bed and placing her down on to it, with the covers for the bed already down and lying her down on to it and putting the covers over her; he then quickly sat on the bed next to her to stop her from trying to fight her way out.

"So who's this?" asked Sebastian, pointing to one of the characters on the cover of the Sesame Street Little Golden Book.

"Ernie" said Savannah, looking and Sebastian nodded with a smile.

"Yep that's Ernie" he replied. "What about this one"

"'hat Big Bird" said Savannah, with a nod and looked to Sebastian with a smile; before pointing to another character on the cover. "Cookie"

"Yep, Cookie Monster" said Sebastian, with a small laugh. "He's was always my fave when I was little" he continued with a smile to the little girl who was now seeming to forget she was wanting to play. "Shall we read this, huh?", and looking to his niece who nodded her head, he then opened the book. "Little Bo-Peep was counting sheep but forgot what comes after ten" he began to read, and knowing there was no way he'd be able to do a convincing voice for the next character, just read still in a normal voice. "The Count cried, 'It's clear! Eleven, my dear! And now let us count them again!'" and looked to Savannah. "We count them?" he said and she looked to her uncle with a nod as he began to count each of the sheep on the page. "And we have eleven"

"Yeah, levn" said Savannah, and Sebastian looked to his niece with a smile as she still struggled with some words that she wasn't quite sure of yet; and he turned the page on the book. "Cookie" she said, seeing the character on the next page, and Sebastian nodded.

"Yep, he's my fave" said Sebastian, with a laugh and looked to what was written. "Pat a cake, pat a cake, baker's man, mix lots of cakes as fast as you can. Mix them and pour them and bake till they're through. The gobble them up! Pan delicious, too!" he read, and then looked to Savannah with a smile. "Silly Cookie, eating the pan as well"

"Silly Cookie" agreed Savannah with a nod, as Sebastian turned the page. "Old Mother Hubbard bounced to the cupboard to find something starting with B. 'Oh boy' she said. 'Here's a basket of bread! What a beautiful breakfast for me!' he read, and looked to Savannah and noticed that the little girl had closed her eyes, and to be on the completely safe side read the next page to be assured that she was asleep. "Peter Piper proudly polished paper clips. How many paper clips did Peter Piper polish. Peter Piper pointed at the pile. 'Plenty!' said Peter Piper proudly" and looking to his niece, saw that she was looking to be sleeping soundly and placing a small kiss to her forehead then gently stood up and placed the book back over to where the others were, before tapping on her night light and heading over to the door and turning the main light off before he headed back downstairs of his brother and sister in laws home.

Going into the living room and taking a seat on the sofa, he grabbed his phone which he'd left on the table whilst he had been dealing with Savannah and looked to it, to see if there was any missed calls on it from Mikki, which there wasn't; and then looking to the time and working out the time it would be in California, was just about to go into the contacts on his phone and make a call to her; when her name appeared on the screen and he looked to it with a laugh and answered the call.

"Hi, I was just thinking about you" he said, as he relaxed back on to the sofa. "And was just like to literally call you, when you rang"

"Yeah, hi" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I thought I'd give you a call before I go out for dinner with Marls and Roddy"

"Hmm okay" he said, with a small smile. "How's the little weekend away so far?"

"It's okay" replied Mikki with a small sigh. "Still really not use to going away for the weekends without you"

"Know what you mean" replied Sebastian, with a sigh of his own also. "Looking after Vanna, and in my mind I am thinking now what would Mikki do here"

"How's that going?" asked Mikki, giving a small laugh. "You coping okay with it?" she asked. "Vanna not giving you too much trouble"

"I just got her to sleep, before you called" he replied. "And that was a definite challenge" he continued, as he heard Mikki acknowledge with a 'Mhmm". "But she's sleeping now, and hopefully will stay that way too"

"I'm sure you're doing a great job, babe" said Mikki, with a small sigh.

"Yeah, still so weird doing this without you here I got say that much" replied Sebastian, with a sigh of his own also.

"But it was really nice of you to do for Dyl and Bee so they can have a night out before their second is born" said Mikki. "I'm sure they really appreciate that"

"Sure they do" replied Sebastian, as he heard what sounded like Marley talking to Mikki on the other end.

"Yeah, they would" said Mikki, with a small sigh. "And I got to get going sweetie" she continued. "We have to go and pick up Roddy and then going out for dinner"

"That's okay" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh also. "Give them my love"

"I will" replied Mikki, as he gave a nod. "And I love you too, miss you also"

"Love and miss you too, Miks" he replied. "We'll talk tomorrow"

"Talk tomorrow" said Mikki. "Bye"

"Yeah bye" replied Sebastian, before the line went dead and with a sigh he placed his phone back down on to the sofa and grabbed the remote for the television turning that on and watching something before Dylan and Brooke returned home, and after speaking with them for a bit; the three of them all headed to bed for sleep.

* * *

 _End Note: Essentially a lot of the chapter was purely filler until I get to the next big thing in the next chapter. But I did want it to reflect that Mikki and Seb are never far from that of each other's thoughts and they always have the other on their mind._

 _Thanks for reading, and I will have another chapter up soon._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: So this chapter has been written for a while, as I did know that I wanted into be present, and it's one that once again see that Mikki and Sebastian are probably both at this point regretting their decisions that have made._

 _Nothing else to say, except all characters belonging to Glee I don't own; but any character not recognized from the show, belongs to me and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 35 -

Getting a call from his older brother and asking him if he would mind taking Savannah for a little while, since he and Brooke had to go to the hospital at the recommendation of her doctor; and had been taken to the Lexington Medical Centre; since her blood pressure got high also because of the gestational diabetes that she'd also developed, they were scheduling that of a cesarean to reduce the risks to both Brooke and what they all knew to be a baby boy.

Having gone and got Savannah from the hospital, so that his brother Dylan could focus on being there for his wife; he was now starting to regret telling his oldest brother, that he would look after the little girl for as long as needed, since their parents were over two hours away, and it would be that of more ease with the little girl close by with him.

However upon getting Savannah back to his apartment, half an hour away from the hospital; the little girl who he loved like crazy, was slowly driving him insane, as she ran around looking for Aunt Mikki, or as she would say "Aun Mikki" since she was still unable to get the 't' sound at the moment.

"Vanna" said Sebastian, following her into his bedroom and seeing the little girl looking under the bed. "Sweetie, come on, come up here" he said with sigh and picked his niece up from the ground and sat the two of them on the bed.

"Aun Mikki" said Savannah, looking at him with a pout.

"Yeah I know sweetie" replied Sebastian, pulling her into that of a hug. "But Aunt Mikki isn't here anymore"

"Why?" asked Savannah, as Sebastian still hugged her and stroked her hair.

"Because, she had to go away" said Sebastian. "Do you remember how she said bye to you a last month?" he asked looking to her, and the little girl looked to him shaking her head and he sighed; knowing that it was obviously just that little hard for her to comprehend that Mikki had left South Carolina and that he wasn't with her anymore. "I miss her too, all the time" said Sebastian, with a nod as Savannah looked at him sadly, and Sebastian hating seeing his niece so sad, leaned over to what use to be Mikki's side of the bed, where there was still a picture of the two of them together and grabbed it. "What about a picture, huh Vanna?" he asked, showing it to her. "You can tell that Aunt Mikki, how much you love her, huh" and Savannah looked at him and then the picture, and shook her head. "No Aun Mikki"

"Okay, yeah you want the real Aunt Mikki" said Sebastian, rubbing his head and looking at his niece, as she threw herself down on the bed and started throwing a tantrum, and thumping the bed, saying that of "Wan Aun Mikki" over and over again.

"You're not the only one wanting that sweetheart" said Sebastian, as he grabbed his phone from his jeans pocket and dialled Mikki's number, whilst trying to calm that of his niece down by rubbing his other hand up and down her back, but to little avail in actually doing so. "Come on, pick up please" he sighed, in just general out loudness. "If there is ever a time to answer me, it's now please" and finally hearing the call connect, he heard that of Mikki's voice say "Hi babe"

"Oh thank god, hi" he replied with a sigh. "I was thinking you were going to see it was me calling and maybe not answer it"

"Seb, I promised to always answer if I could didn't I" replied Mikki, with that of a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah you did" said Sebastian with a small laugh also.

"Okay, so is everything okay?" asked Mikki. "Because you sound really stressed out there, sweetie"

"Yeah and that's because I am totally stressing out" replied Sebastian. "Bee is in the hospital, having hers and Dyl's little boy and they've bought her to Lexington because of the complications she is having and they're doing the cesarean section; and Dyl asked me to look after Vanna, which I said sure yeah that's fine and she is in the process of having a huge melt down because she can't find her Aunt Mikki"

"Bee is okay isn't she?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah, she's fine, they're going to be doing a cesarean to minimize risk and all that" replied Sebastian. "But I literally do not know what to do here with Vanna, you were always able to get her calm down, and I don't know how to do it without you here"

"I don't know how I can help from here though" said Mikki. "You know I would if I could, but it's little hard from here"

"Maybe if I could call you on messenger via video" said Sebastian. "That might calm down Vanna, if she could see you"

"I'm not at home at the moment, I'm over at Puck's" replied Mikki. "Doing some research for the show"

"Well how long will that be for?" asked Sebastian. "I hate to ask this Mik, but I really think it's probably going to calm down Vanna if she is just able to at least see you"

"How about twenty minutes?" asked Mikki. "I will get home and message you when you can the video call me"

"Really?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes really" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "You know I love that little girl"

"Yeah" said Sebastian. "Thanks"

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon" said Mikki.

"Yeah talk soon" replied Sebastian. "Love you babe"

"Me you as well babe, bye" said Mikki.

"Talk soon and thank you" said Sebastian, quickly ending the call and looked to his niece who had seemed to calm down a bit with her temper tantrum. "Hey Vanna, honey; we good now?

Savannah didn't reply to him and he lay down on his bed next to her, and moved that of her tiny head to look at him, and he could see that she had been crying too.

"Sweetie, come here" he said moving her so that she was sitting up and then giving her a hug. "How would you like some ice cream, huh" and Savannah looked at him and nodded.

"Okay ice cream it is" said Sebastian, placing that of a kiss to her tear stained face. "Come on, let's go make the most awesomely largest ice cream sundae we can"

"'kay" replied Savannah, hugging him; and the two of them headed to the kitchen to make that of a sundae; and Sebastian waited for that of Mikki to message him so they could talk over Skype and maybe just maybe make Savannah a little more calm about missing her Aunt Mikki.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Sitting in the living room of the Puckerman house, with Puck on a Saturday afternoon; Mikki and Puck were doing some research for that of upcoming segments as well as anything else in general that was of interest to them.

"So what about Christmas" said Puck, looking to her as she typed on her computer.

"What about it?" asked Mikki, quickly looking to him before going back to what she was doing.

"Well I was just thinking starting from the start of the month, we could do something in lead up to Christmas Day" said Puck.

"Umm sure" replied Mikki, with a nod. "But I should mention now that I do plan on going back home probably about the twenty second of the month to see my family and that"

"You'll have to talk to Figgins about that one, cause I have no idea how that would work for you" replied Puck, looking at her.

"Well there is no way in hell I am not going home" said Mikki. "Haven't seen my parents and other people in over two months, and it literally feels like it's been ten years in a way"

"Like I said talk with Figgins" replied Puck, with a laugh.

"Oh I will be" said Mikki, with a nod. "But I do like that idea, you know the whole lead up or countdown to Christmas; actually did a similar thing in South Carolina in the lead up to the Super Bowl"

"Okay cool, well we'll pitch something then" said Puck.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki. "I think I actually have video of some stuff saved here on my laptop, that you can look at"

"That be awesome to see" said Puck.

"Yeah" replied Mikki with a nod. "Just give me a chance to finish this email and I will find"

"Email" said Puck with a laugh. "I thought you were researching stuff"

"No, I hadn't replied to my friend Linda yet, and she emailed me like a week ago; and because I hadn't got back to her she was worried something was wrong because of that" replied Mikki; as she typed a reply back to her college friend who now lived in Raleigh, North Carolina; where she worked as a journalist for the 'The News & Observer' paper there, and had emailed her about a position that had come up in the classifieds department.

"Guess it must be hard being away from so many people you're close to, after knowing they were always there when you needed them for so many years" said Puck.

"Hmm, you have no idea" replied Mikki as she finished typing, telling Linda that as much as she would love to be back home, she wasn't able to see herself as that of just a typist for the paper and not being an actual journalist of any kind; and to let her know if something else maybe ever comes up and sent the message off to her friend; and then went into her media player on the computer. "Do you ever miss where you grew up?"

"Not really no" replied Puck, shaking his head. "I still have a few friends there, but most of mine now are ones from college that I met here in San Fran"

"Yeah mine are all high school and college friends back home, and not seeing them all the time; that's hard" said Mikki, with a small smile as she found what she was looking for; and passed her laptop over to Puck. "Okay so Rise and Shine videos, are here"

"Thanks" said Puck with a smile to her as he started up the first video; and saw the clip from the old morning show Mikki used to host in South Carolina, 'Rise and Shine, South Carolina', start up. "It looks like it was a good show"

"It was" replied Mikki, with a nod. "But budget cuts and them wanting more of the nationally aired morning shows. Saw this one not really needed and therefore we got the axe"

"And that was when you decided to apply for this one here" said Puck.

"Hmm" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Not at first I went back to writing news reports and that, but I kind of missed being on television and actually doing that kind of stuff"

"Well I guess we lucked out here then didn't we" said Puck, with a laugh. "Your show getting the axe, meant that we got to have the fabulous Mikayla Kapowski out here"

"Yep" said Mikki, with a small laugh as her cell phone which was on in her handbag next to her on the sofa started ringing and she got it out and saw it was Sebastian calling. "I should take this"

"No it's fine" replied Puck, with a smile to her. "I got these to watch whilst you talk"

"Okay" said Mikki, with a laugh as she answered the call from Sebastian. "Hi babe"

"Oh thank god, hi" replied Sebastian, with a sigh. "I was thinking you were going to see it was me calling and maybe not answer it"

"Seb, I promised to always answer if I could didn't I" said Mikki, with that of a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah you did" replied Sebastian with a small laugh also.

"Okay, so is everything okay?" asked Mikki. "Because you sound really stressed out there, sweetie"

"Yeah and that's because I am totally stressing out" replied Sebastian. "Bee is in the hospital, having hers and Dyl's little boy and they've bought her to Lexington of the complications she is having and they're doing the cesarean section; and I stupidly said to them I will look after Vanna, and she is in the process of having a huge melt down because she can't find Aunt Mikki"

"Bee is okay isn't she?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah, she's fine, they're going to be doing a cesarean to minimize risk and all that "But I literally do not know what to do here with Vanna, you were always able to get her calm down, and I don't know how to do it without you here"

"I don't know how I can help from here though" said Mikki. "You know I would if I could, but it's little hard from here"

"Maybe if I could call you on video messenger" said Sebastian. "That might calm down Vanna, if she could see you"

"I'm not at home at the moment, I'm over at Puck's" replied Mikki. "Doing some research for the show"

"Well how long will that be for?" asked Sebastian. "I hate to ask this Mik, but I really think it's probably going to calm down Vanna if she is just able to at least see you"

"How about twenty minutes?" asked Mikki. "I will get home and message you when you can video call me"

"Really?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes really" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "You know I love that little girl"

"Yeah" said Sebastian. "Thanks"

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon" said Mikki.

"Yeah talk soon" replied Sebastian. "Love you babe"

"Me you as well babe, bye" said Mikki,

"Talk soon and thank you" said Sebastian, and she heard him end the call and she then gave out a sigh.

"Everything okay?" asked Puck, looking at her. "Call sounded interesting, who are you going to Skype with in about twenty minutes?"

"Umm Seb" replied Mikki with a nod. "Savannah, is having a meltdown because she can't find me at our apartment"

"Seb is you ex?" asked Puck, as Mikki started to pack up her stuff. "The one you lived with?"

"Yes he is" replied, Mikki, giving him a small smile.

"And Savannah is?" asked Puck.

"My niece" replied Mikki. "If you have a usb drive, I can put those videos on there for you; but I really should be going"

"Yeah sure" said Puck, getting one out of his own laptop bag and handing that and Mikki's laptop back to her. "So you have a niece. I thought none of your sisters or brother had kids"

"They don't" replied Mikki, shaking her head as she loaded the videos over to the thumb drive for Puck. "It's Dylan and Brooke's daughter"

"And they are?" asked Puck, looking at her.

"Umm Dylan is Seb's older brother, Brooke is his wife" replied Mikki. "So technically Savannah isn't actually my niece, since Seb and I were never married, but he and I were together for over six years, and I was at Dyl and Bee's wedding and have known Vanna since she was born"

"So she does see you as being her aunt then" said Puck.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod as the videos finished loading on to the usb drive and she ejected it from her computer. "And Seb has Vanna at our place, well his place actually now; because Bee is having complications with her second pregnancy and is in hospital close by to where I use to live; so Seb is looking after her whilst they are there as it's just too difficult for Dyl to look after Vanna and worry about Bee also at the same time"

"And your ex is having a hard time coping with said little girl Savannah" said Puck, taking the thumb drive from Mikki. "Because she is looking for you and can't find you"

"Exactly" said Mikki, with a nod. "He looked after her a few weeks ago, but that was at his brother's house. So it wasn't as bad, but since this is what use to be my place and Savannah obviously knows that. She's having a little bit of a tantrum since I am not there" she continued, looking to Puck who nodded. "I'm sorry to cut this short and I know we maybe didn't get much done"

"No I think we have some ideas here" said Puck. "The countdown to Christmas thing might be good"

"Yeah it should be" replied Mikki as she closed the lid of her laptop, not bothering to shut it down and then placed it into her laptop bag and stood from the sofa; grabbing that of her handbag as well.

"I'll see you Monday morning, unless you wanted to get back to doing this tomorrow"

"We're fine" replied Puck, with a nod. "And I think I can probably get some good ideas from the old clips of your show you gave me here"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I'll see you Monday then"

"Monday morning, bright and early" said Puck with a laugh also.

"Yeah, later Puck" said Mikki, heading over to the front door of the residence.

"Later Mikki" he replied, and Mikki then headed back to her own apartment to call Sebastian and maybe just maybe help him calm down Savannah.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Sitting at the small table that had their as a dining table in the apartment; Sebastian and Savannah were eating the ice cream sundae that they had made, with Sebastian being thankful that there was still in the rainbow sprinkles for that of cake decorating in the apartment, along with chocolate sauce and also as well vanilla ice cream; which therefore had stopped his niece's tears as she sat with him eating the creation that they had made.

Hearing his phone beep with a message, and picking it up from the table where he'd placed it; he looked to it and saw that Mikki had messaged him. _Hi, I'm home now so when you can video call me. I'm here. xx_

Smiling to himself and looking to Savannah for a moment who was happily eating the sundae; he stood up and went and got his laptop from where he'd had it that morning, and then took it back over to the dining table and placed it down.

"Vanna, hey" he said, looking to his niece with a smile. "Want to come here and sit with me?" he asked looking to her and the little girl also looking to him also, with a face covered around the mouth with chocolate sauce and sprinkles. "Got something to show you" he continued, as he went into Skype and connected a call to Mikki.

"'kay" said Savannah, and Sebastian looked to her with a nod and helped her down from the chair she was sitting on and then sat down himself in the one he was seated on and pulled the little girl into his lap.

"Watch okay" he said, with a small smile and placing a kiss to the top of his niece's head, and she looked to the screen, just as Mikki connected the call on her end in California, and the little girl screamed, "Aun Mikki"

"Hi" said Mikki, with a laugh and giving a wave from where she was. "How are you my sweet girl?" she asked, as Savannah seemed to be a little confused as to how she was seeing Mikki, but not in that of person and looking to around the screen, and then also going to reach out to touch the screen as well.

"Okay, miss grubby hands" said Sebastian, with a laugh as he pulled her back from going to touch the screen. "We can't hug Aunt Mikki, she's away at the moment"

"Yeah, you doing okay there?" asked Mikki, and Sebastian looked to her with a small nod.

"I guess" he replied, with a small sigh. "The tears have at least stopped" he continued, with a nod. "But I guess that's because we made a big massive ice cream sundae and have been having that"

"Oh, you did not just bribe your niece with ice cream" said Mikki, with a laugh and Sebastian looked to her with a laugh as well. "Seb, I cannot believe you did that"

"It's not something I'd probably normally do" he replied, with a small laugh still. "I was desperate though, and it worked"

"Yeah, have fun with the sugar crash later" replied Mikki with a small smile to him. "Either that or the tummy ache she may get from that much sugar"

"Fingers crossed it won't come to that then, huh" said Sebastian, with a small smile also as Mikki gave a laugh and nod.

"So any baby news yet?" asked Mikki, and Sebastian shook his head.

"Not yet no" he replied, looking to Savannah who was still seemingly confused as to how Mikki was there but not there and looking around the computer still to see if she was somehow in it. "But they had to wait for the obstetrician to be able to do the cesarean section" he continued, as Mikki looked to him with a small nod. "So the best place to wait it out is obviously the hospital"

"Yeah, well let me know as soon as she has had the little boy" said Mikki, with a small smile to him and he nodded in return. "And I bet Savannah is really excited about getting to meet her baby brother soon too"

"I think so" replied Sebastian with a laugh. "I think I'm pretty excited to finally meet the little guy too"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a small sigh, and Sebastian noting her deflated mood in that moment looked to her with a small smile.

"You can come and see him soon" he said, with a nod and Mikki looked to him with a small smile and nod also. "Have baby cuddles"

"Hope so" replied Mikki, with a nod still. "Just wasn't that though" she continued. "But more so we spoke so often of having kids together"

"We did, yeah" said Sebastian, with a small sigh also. "I guess that's now not going to happen though"

"Probably not, no" replied Mikki shaking his head. "And I think there, the sugar crash is starting to happen" continued Mikki with a laugh, and noticing that Savannah had stopped trying to figure out where she was and was now leaning against Sebastian.

"I think so" he replied, with a laugh also and looking to his niece against him. "I should probably get her cleaned up and then maybe something a little more healthy for dinner before putting her down for a sleep"

"Your mom's mac and cheese" said Mikki, with a small smile to him. "I'm sure there is still the pasta I used for it in the pantry there" she continued, as Sebastian looked to her with a nod. "And hopefully you have the other stuff for making it"

"Like the recipe" replied Sebastian, with a smile as Mikki gave a laugh.

"I have the recipe written here" said Mikki, with a smile and nod to him. "So I will send a photo of it through to you"

"Great, thanks" said Sebastian, with a nod also. "And as soon as I know about the baby. I will let you know"

"Okay, we'll talk soon" said Mikki, with a small sigh. "Love you both"

"Yeah we'll talk soon" replied Sebastian, with a small smile to her. "And we both love you too"

"Bye babe" said Mikki, with a small wave as Sebastian looked down to Savannah who was still now happily just lying against his chest and sucking on her thumb.

"Want to wave bye to Aunt Mikki" he said, and she looked to him and then to the screen.

"Bye" she said, taking her thumb from her mouth and giving a small wave also.

"Bye sweetie, love you" said Mikki, with a smile to her.

Love you" replied Savannah, as Mikki nodded and Sebastian placed a kiss to the young girls head with a smile.

"Thanks Mik" said Sebastian, with a smile to her on the screen. "We still make a good team, even if you are in California"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I think we always will" she continued, with a nod as Sebastian nodded with a smile also. "I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Okay, and as said as soon as hear any baby news I will send you through a text" said Sebastian, with a smile as Mikki gave a nod.

"Sure, love you Seb. Miss you" she replied, with a small sigh.

"Miss and love you too, Mik" he said, with the smallest of sighs as well. "Bye"

"Bye" replied Mikki with a smile to him; and then disappeared from the screen; and Sebastian looked down to Savannah with a small smile.

"So how about we go wash up" he said, looking to her as she looked up to him. "And then we can make dinner together?" he asked. "How does that sound?"

"Yeah, 'kay" she replied, with a small nod, and as he exited out of the Skype program and then stood up taking Savannah to what was his bathroom to clean up his nieces face and hands, he waited for Mikki to text through the recipe for him to make dinner with her; whilst he waited for news on the arrival of the newest member of the Smythe family to come through.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having made herself also the mac and cheese recipe which was that of Abby's, and one in particular that she liked doing because not only was it quick and easy but tasted good also. After eating and doing the washing up, since she didn't see any point in using the dishwasher most nights when it was just her and would mean she'd have to have a substantial load in it before it was cost effective; Mikki was now reading one of the newer novels she had, after getting some sort of semblance to the one bookshelf she had in the apartment and getting partly organized.

Being engrossed in the book that she was in the midst of reading, and with her phone next to her; she was taken out of the magical world before her, when her phone beeped and she quickly marked in place her bookmark and then placed the book down and grabbed her phone, and unlocked it to see a message from Sebastian, and she tapped on it to open; seeing also a photo of a little baby.

 _I'm an uncle! Logan James Smythe, born 10.54pm. Bee and him are okay, I will go and see him tomorrow morning. Isn't he just so adorable Mik? Can't wait for baby cuddles tomorrow. Love you, sleep now beckons me since I am not stressing if everything okay. Talk with you tomorrow. xx_

"Yeah he is adorable" said Mikki, with a small sigh and nod trying to hold back the tears that she felt coming along as she looked to the picture of the little boy Sebastian had sent along with the message and quickly typed a message back to him. _He's so gorgeous. Give Bee, Dyl and Vanna all hugs for me tomorrow, and also as well this little guy also. Hopefully I will get baby cuddles soon too. Love you, talk tomorrow. Sleep well and love you always. xx_

Sighing as she sent the message to Sebastian and looking at the picture of the little baby boy who'd just been born, now with tears in her eyes; and not avoiding to be able to think what if only. She quickly went into her Pinterest, where she had placed a lot of ideas previously for that of making babies, when Brooke and Karen had had both their first children, with the mindset that even though she was now further away from those she still very much considered to be family, there was nothing that was going to stop her from making and sending something over for that of the newest Smythe family member; and once decided in her mind planned to go shopping tomorrow and get some fabric and set about making those things up and sending to South Carolina soon, a little gift parcel for the unmistakably adorable little boy.

* * *

 _End Note: Mikki is obviously feeling a lot of pain in the midst of knowing Brooke is having her baby, and also as well that she won't be there to be able to even see him either.  
Sebastian, also as well unknowing to the pain Mikki is going through; clearly still holds a lot of his own pain._

 _Promise the next chapter will be a lot less heavy and a little more light!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N: So this chapter is more of a filler one than anything, and that's only because the next few chapters are going to be a little on the heavy side. So just felt that something a little more light was needed in among those; and also as well kind of also too establishing the fact that Mikki is starting to be a little more comfortable in San Francisco and allowing herself to become friends with people there.  
_

 _As always any characters you don't recognize from Glee, belong to me - however all those from the show, I am merely playing with for the purpose of this story._

 _Love KJ  
_ _xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 36:

Organizing a girl's evening with her younger sister, since both Ryder and Sam had gone to New York for the weekend for the New York Comic Con. After finishing up at work, Marley headed around to Mikki's apartment so that they were able to spend the evening together, to just firstly hang out; but also as well watch some of the old tv shows that they both happened to have on DVD that they had liked when they were younger.

"I know they're in here somewhere" said Mikki, with a small laugh as she went through a box that also held that of the video games and strategy guides that she had taken with her from South Carolina; and Marley gave a laugh also.

"Maybe we should just forego the actual watching stuff" she said, looking to her sister with a smile as she also picked up one of the video games. "And I help my big sister try to finally get organized here" she continued and Mikki looked to her shaking her head quickly before she went back to looking in the box. "Does Seb realize you've taken all these games?"  
"Well some of them are mine" replied Mikki, with a small laugh as Marley gave a nod. "Just have the problem of not having any consoles in order to play any of them"

"Then why did you bring them?" asked Marley, with a laugh also; as Mikki found the DVD's that she had been looking for.

"Because sentimental attachment" she replied, looking to her with a small smile. "And I couldn't leave everything I ever owned myself before Seb and I got together, with him" she continued, as she started to put the games and stuff that wasn't wanting back in the box.

"You know you really should unpack" said Marley, looking at the boxes that her older sister still had in the small living area of the apartment. "It would make this feel more like home for you"

"Yeah, I'll get there eventually" replied Mikki, with a nod; as her cell phone which was over on the coffee table started ringing and she went over to it and picked it up and saw that it said Blaine was calling her. "Hello?" she asked, as she answered.

"Mikki, hi it's Blaine" he said on the other end.

"Yes, I am aware of that" she replied. "Caller ID"

"Umm, yeah of course" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Something I can do for you?" asked Mikki.

"Yeah, I believe you told Puck to ask a girl that you both work with, out tonight" said Blaine.

"Let me guess you're ringing to tell me it's a bad idea" said Mikki.

"No, I think it's a great idea" replied Blaine.

"Okay, glad you agree" said Mikki.

"Yeah, there is just a slight problem" said Blaine.

"Problem, how?" asked Mikki.

"Well I have to work tonight and I can't be here with the girls, and Puck is threatening to call the date off because there is no one to look after them" replied Blaine.

"I can do it" said Mikki, as Blaine laughed and replied. "It's like you read my mind. I was going to ask you that same thing"

"Yeah, well last thing either of us want is Puck to cancel his date" said Mikki.

"You're okay with doing this though. Puck said something about you and Marley having a sister night" said Blaine.

"It's fine, we were actually going to watch really old dorky stuff on DVD" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Just as long as it's fine" said Blaine.

"It's fine" replied Mikki. "We'll just bring the dorky fun to the girls" she continued as Marley looked to her confused and Mikki mouthed to her "Explain in a minute" as Blaine laughed on the other end of the phone and replied. "Okay, well I will tell Puck the good news then"

"Yeah so what time, should Marls and I be there?" asked Mikki.

"Maybe about six thirty" replied Blaine.

"Okay, see you then" said Mikki.

"See you then" replied Blaine and ended the call; and Mikki looked to her younger sister.

"Ummm, who was that?" asked Marley with a small laugh, as Mikki placed her phone back down on to the coffee table.

"Blaine" replied Mikki, with a small nod.

"And he's got your phone number because?" asked Marley looking to her sister with a smile.

"Because I took Beth shopping that day, and got it just in case something was to happen" she replied, with a small sigh. "But that's not the thing here, and it's not even a thing" she continued, shaking her head. "One of the girls who works on the morning show, I said to Puck today it seems that she likes him and he should ask her out, which he did and she said yes"

"Wow, okay" replied Marley, with a small nod. "I know Sam and Ryder were saying the other week, it be good if he got back out there again"

"Yeah" said Mikki, with a nod also. "Anyway, Sam's obviously in New York this weekend and Blaine has to work tonight; and when Puck heard that he was like he'll just cancel the date" continued Mikki with a small laugh. "Which of course Blaine won't allow and he rang to ask if I'd mind looking after the girls, and well since you're here tonight with me; you as well are going to be looking after the girls too"

"Yeah, that's fine" replied Marley, with a smile to her older sister. "I don't really know the girls, I've only ever met them briefly" she continued, as Mikki gave a nod. "But that's fine, and like you said to Blaine on the phone. We can take the stuff we were going to watch over there and introduce them to a lot of things that they've probably never heard of"

"Exactly" said Mikki, with a small laugh, and the two of them spent a little bit of time at Mikki's apartment; Marley insisting on helping Mikki with some of her unboxing and getting her apartment more organized, before they headed around to the Puckerman house to baby sit that evening.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Heading to his parent's house in Spartanburg; since Dylan and Brooke were also going to be heading there with Savannah as well as Logan so that they could all get to spend some more time with the newest member of the Smythe family, Sebastian was seated along with the rest of his family in the living room.

"I think" said Brooke, who was seated over in one of the arm chairs, whilst Abby sat in the other one with her new little grandson. "That it's about time Abby hands Logan over to someone else"

"Hmm, I guess that's fair" replied Abby, with a small laugh as she looked to the little boy in her arms. "Just miss this so much" she continued, with a small nod as Brooke stood up and looking to her with a smile. "Especially since Jeremy and Karen are so far away"

"Yeah" said Brooke, with a nod as she took Logan from that of her mother in laws arms and looked to her son, who was still sleeping.

"Jere and Kae will be here for Thanksgiving though, mom" said Dylan, and Abby looked over to her oldest son. "And then it's going to be a massive fight for attention between that of your own children and also grandchildren"

"Oh, and grandchildren will win that hands down" said Henry, with a laugh and Dylan looked to his father with a nod and laugh also.

"Yeah, and I think Logan needs some Uncle Seb time" said Brooke, looking to him sitting on the sofa with Savannah next to him; as Sebastian shook his head.

"You keep hold of him, Bee" said Sebastian, looking to her with a small smile. "I'm sure he'd much prefer you anyway"

"Come on, Bash" said Dylan, and Sebastian looked over to his older brother. "It's not like you've never held a baby before now" he continued, as the others looked between the two of them. "And you're going to have to get use to it"

"See that's where you're so wrong" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "I don't think I'm ever now going to have kids, so the whole baby thing is something I won't need to be getting use to"

"Oh sweetheart" said Abby, looking over to her son with a small sigh. "I'm sure one day you will have children" she continued as Sebastian looked to her shaking his head. "I know it's still so raw with what happened with you and Mikki, and you both having wanted that with another. But I'm sure maybe out there, there is another girl for you"

"No, I don't think there is" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh again. "I knew from the first time I met Mikki that she was the one for me, forever"

"Well I say, never say never Slugger" said Henry, looking over to him with a smile. "And that you don't know what will happen in the future" he continued, and Sebastian looked to him with a nod. "Now take your nephew from Bee, and be a good uncle"

"Okay, yeah" replied Sebastian, giving a small laugh as Brooke looked to him with a nod and passed Logan over to him; and taking the little boy in his arms, he looked to him with a smile. "Just probably not best to be asking me to baby sit though"

"Are you kidding me" said Brooke, with a small laugh as she went over to the armchair again and sat back down. "If Dyl and I want a night out, we are so calling you up to come spend the night at our place"

"If you were to say it be here, with mom and dad around" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a small smile. "Then yeah, that be okay" he continued with a nod. "But I don't know how I'd go about looking after two on my own"

"We'll work something out" said Abby, and Sebastian looked over to his mom with a small nod; and the continued to talk among themselves, and get to know the newest member of the Smythe family; and Sebastian whilst holding that of his newest nephew, wondered if what his dad had said could ever even be true, and to never say never when it came to the possibility that he and Mikki might one day be together again.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having gone to the Puckerman house, to look after the three young daughters of her co host, with Penny asleep upstairs; Mikki and Marley were in the living room with the two other girls, watching Jem and the Holgrams; both the two young Puckerman girls enjoying watching the cartoon series that they had never seen before.

Sitting and also looking to phone, and seeing what those of her friends had posted; she saw that Brooke had taken a photo of Logan with Sebastian, and then posted it onto Facebook, and looking at the photo she couldn't help but smile and also feel a slight twinge of heartache as she looked to it as well, knowing that she and Sebastian could have possibly have had that moment together, if she'd not miscarried.

Seeing that they were also getting low on the popcorn that they were eating whilst watching the cartoon; Mikki picked up the bowl from the coffee table and went to stand up, looking over to her younger sister who was seated on the sofa with the two young girls either side of her.

"So I'm just going to go and make some more popcorn" said Mikki, as she stood and Marley looked to her with a smile and nodded her head, replying "Yeah sure okay"

Heading into the kitchen, with also her phone in her hand; Mikki got another bag of the microwave popcorn and put it into the oven and set the time required for it to cook, and then unlocked her phone again and went into her favorite contacts and connected a call to Sebastian, in the hopes that he would answer even though it was getting close to eleven o'clock there.

"Hmm, hi" came Sebastian's voice upon answering and Mikki gave a small laugh.

"Yeah hey sweetie" she replied, as she leaned against the kitchen counter waiting for the popcorn to finish popping. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, you didn't wake me" said Sebastian, with a laugh also. "I'm just up in my old room at my parents house, reading"

"Okay, yeah" said Mikki, with a small sigh. "I saw that Bee was posting some photos and saw that it seemed to look as if she and Dyl were there at your parents, and then obviously you were too"

"I told Bee not to put that photo up" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh also. "Didn't want you to see it and feel bad for not being here"

"Seb, no" said Mikki, shaking her head ever slightly. "It's so adorable" she continued, with a small smile at remembering the photo that Brooke had put up of her Facebook of him with Logan. "And I'm not going to be feel hurt that you get to have those special uncle times with him"

"Yeah, I guess" replied Sebastian, as the popcorn in the microwave finished and Mikki took the hot bag out from it and let it sit for a moment to slightly cool. "I just know that you and Bee were talking before you went over to California" he continued. "And I know how much you would enjoy too spending time with him as well"

"I'll see him, I'm sure soon" said Mikki, with a small sigh as she rested the phone to her shoulder and then opened the bag, tipping the popcorn into the bowl she'd bought out with her from the living room.

"So how's the girls night with Marls going?" asked Sebastian, giving a small laugh and Mikki knew he was also purposely trying to change the subject to something else as well. "Did I or did I not, hear the sound of a microwave, which therefore means popcorn"

"Yes, I was doing some popcorn" replied Mikki with a laugh also. "And as for girl's night" she continued, as she placed the now empty bag into the trash bin. "Well it kind of changed a little"

"Hmm, how so?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki picked up the bowl and headed back into the living room.

"Umm Marley and I, are watching my co host's three girls, since there was no one to do it tonight" she replied, as she walked over to the table and placed the bowl down; Alyson immediately grabbing it, and eating some, as she went back to the chair she'd been sitting in and sat back down. "So we bought the girl's night to their house, since Sam's obviously away with Ryder, Blaine who is the girl's uncle had to work, and well the reason Puck not home is because he was going out on a last minute date"

"And so therefore Mikki to the rescue" said Sebastian, with a laugh; as Marley stood up, going over to the DVD player to change that of the disc that was in it that had finished playing.

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a nod as Marley looked over to her with a small smile. "So we've been watching Jem and the Holograms with the girls" she continued. "Since they have never saw it before" as Marley asked "Seb?" and she looked to her sister with a nod.

"Who's Seb?" asked Alyson, looking to her as she and Beth ate the popcorn that Mikki had just bought in.

"He's a friend of Mikki's" replied Marley, and the two girls looked to her. "From back home in South Carolina" she continued, and looked to Mikki. "And it's like eleven o'clock there"

"Yeah, I know" said Mikki with a small laugh. "Well aware of the time"

"Tell Marls to mind her own business" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh. "And I still find more than a few hours of sleep hard, with you not next to me"

"Same here, yeah" said Mikki, with a small sigh. "But it is late there, and I don't want the others to think you were up all night talking to me and you know other stuff"

"Jere's not here to think up those dirty thoughts" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "So it wouldn't be an issue"

"Okay, yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "But I will let you go and we'll talk at a better time tomorrow"

"Sure, yeah I love you" said Sebastian, with a small sigh; as Marley went back over to the sofa with the girls and pointed to the television with the remote and looking to Mikki; who nodded acknowledging that she wanted to start the DVD. "Talk to you in the morning"

"Love you also" replied Mikki, with a small sigh of her own. "Sweet dreams, babe"

"Yeah you too, later on as well" said Sebastian, with a small laugh. "Bye"

"Bye" replied Mikki, as she then ended the call and looked to Marley. "Okay, yeah go for it"

"Is Seb your boyfriend?" asked Beth, as Marley took the bowl of popcorn from her and grabbed some before passing it over to Mikki who was then able to take some as well.

"Umm, he use to be" replied Mikki, looking to the young girl with a small smile as she placed the bowl of popcorn back on the coffee table. "We broke up when I came out here to live"

"Why couldn't he have come with you?" asked Alyson, as they waited for the warnings on the start of the DVD about copyright and piracy to end.

"Because he couldn't get a job here" said Marley, looking to the two young girls. "And Mikki didn't want him to move just so that she was able to have a job" she continued, quickly looking to Mikki with a small smile, as Mikki gave a small nod of her head. "So therefore they decided that they would end things, but regardless of that; still remain good friends"

"Kind of like how Sam and Brittany are still friends" said Beth, with a nod; and Marley looked to her with a small smile.

"Exactly like that" she replied. "Yeah, it's easy enough for people to do and remain friends if they have gone through a break up; it's all just about being mature enough to know why it had to end"

"Okay, enough talking huh" said Mikki, with a small laugh and also not wanting to get in more of that particular discussion with the two young girls. "Press the button, little sister" she continued looking to Marley with a smile; and Marley pressed the button to start up the next disc of what they were watching; before they then made the two girls head up to bed after a few more episodes and then wait for either Puck or Blaine to return back home.

* * *

 _End Note: Like said at beginning, really just a filler chapter; but it's establishing that Mikki did become close with the two older Puckerman girls and they were also confused as to why things with their uncle ended when Mikki went back to Sebastian.  
_ _Obviously here, Mikki has only bee in California for a few months - so her reliance of Sebastian; and his on her also - is still very strong, and some more of that will be explored in the next two chapters._

 _Thanks for reading and I will catch you all again soon,_

 _Love, KJ  
_ _xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N: This is a super long chapter, only because a lot does have to be taking place and it does as well involve some others as well; who we will also see are still having a hard time adjusting to there not being a Mikki and Seb anymore.  
_ _As always, any characters from Glee do not belong to me - but all others are my own and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end.  
Love, KJ  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 37:

Working away in his office, and typing up that of a letter for one of the people he was in the midst of at the moment doing a case for; he looked up at he heard the door open and saw Ellie walk into his office, with that of what appeared to be a parcel in her hands.

"Hey" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "What you got there?"

"Something that has just come here for you out front" she replied, as she walked over to his desk and he stopped what he was doing and he turned his chair to more look at the girl he'd known just as long as he had known Mikki.

"Okay, and I'm getting parcels at work because?" he asked, with a laugh; as Ellie looked to him with a smile and held it out to him.

"Probably because the person who was sending knew that it would definitely get to here safely, if they were to deliver it to here" replied Ellie, with a smile to him. "And I'm sure you recognize the hand writing on it, to know who has sent it"

"Umm yeah" said Sebastian, with a laugh as well as he took the parcel from her. "Mikki's sent it"

"Yep" said Ellie, with a nod. "Although as to what it is, I have no clue"

"Me either" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh as he took a pair of scissors from the top of his desk and slit open the packing tape that was holding the box together that was addressed to him and then opening it. "Okay wow"

"Let me guess early christmas present for you?" asked Ellie, looking to him with smile; and Sebastian looked up to her with a small laugh and shook his head as he also took out what was an envelope addressed to him, with that of Mikki's familiar handwriting on that as well and took out the sheet of note paper that was inside.

 _"Dear Seb"_ he read, with a small smile; and Ellie looked to him with a small smile also _. "Firstly let me start by saying, I still miss you so much and wish that I was going to be there for Thanksgiving. But like already have told you, the cost to get home for that and also Christmas; would cost me a fortune. So it looks as if it will only be a few days that I will be home in December, and we will definitely organize to catch up when I am back, because I do really miss you so much and need to see you again._

 _However, this letter will get too long if I were to go on about how much I miss you and the many other things as well, that I miss. The reason I am sending this parcel to your work, and do say hi to Ellie for me. Is because, I know at least that way it's guaranteed to get to you. As you can see, I've been a busy little mouse; and have been making things for Logan; and I couldn't resist not doing this, especially after I'd already done in the past for that of Vanna and Nath, when they were born; so I just had to also do this for the newest member of the Smythe family. I've made up some small bibs, pacifier chains, and a few other things for Logan; and also as well so that Vanna is not left out, I have made her too some things for the doll that I know Brooke bought her when they told her that she was going to be soon a big sister. I know you will pass these on to Bee and Dyl, for me when you can; and give them please all my love and make sure to as well give both Logan and Savannah an extra hug from Aunt Mikki._

 _Miss you all, and again so sorry I won't be there to spend Thanksgiving with you; but I will see you really soon at Christmas._

 _Love you always and forever,_

 _Yours forever, Mikki._

"That's really nice of her to do that" said Ellie, as Sebastian let out a small sigh and he looked up to her with a nod.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a small smile to her. "Just bummed that I'm not going to be seeing her at Thanksgiving though" he continued, as Ellie gave a small nod. "But as we spoke about already, the costs are just way too high for both holidays to come over for a few days"

"Sucks that they have to put the prices up so much at that time" replied Ellie, with a small smile to him. "But they know that there are a lot of people who want to be travelling to see loved ones, so that's why they do it"

"Yep" replied Sebastian with a small sigh. "But Christmas, she has definitely said she will be here" he continued, with a nod. "So we'll organize something, like going out for dinner. Me and Mikki, and you and Robbie"

"Sounds good Seb" said Ellie with a nod. "I'll let you get back to work"

"Thanks" he replied with a nod also as Ellie gave him a quick smile before heading out of his office; and he quickly looked to what Mikki had made for Logan and also Savannah; seeing also that there was a note addressed also to Brooke and Dylan, before he got back to finishing what he had been working on before Ellie had come into this office.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

A few days later, pulling into the driveway of his parent's house, for Thanksgiving; certainly felt weird and extremely different after spending that of the past seven in some shape or form with Mikki and her family; and have her in turn spend it also with his family as well.

Turning off the car engine, and getting out of the driver's seat; he went to the back of the car and opened the trunk to get out his bag, since he would be spending the weekend at his parents; along with that of the parcel that Mikki had sent to him to pass on to Brooke and Dylan.

Closing up the car, and locking it; he headed up to the front door of his parents and turned the door knob on the door; and walked inside, placing his bag down by the stairs and then headed into the living area.

"Hey, we were just talking about you" said Jeremy, looking to his younger brother; having arrived the day before to South Carolina.

"Yeah, good or bad stuff?" asked Sebastian, looking to Jeremy with a laugh; as Savannah who had been sitting on the sofa with Dylan and Brooke went running over to him.

"Uncle Seb" she said, with a smile to him; and looking to his niece with a smile, he picked her up.

"Hey princess, how are you?" he asked, shifting the parcel so that she was able to sit comfortable up upon his hip. "You enjoying being a big sister?"

"I help Mommy" said Savannah, looking to him with a smile.

"I bet" replied Sebastian, with a laugh; and then looked to his brothers and sister in laws. "So what were you talking about me for?"

"We were wondering if by any chance Mikki was going to be coming over" said Karen; and Sebastian looked to his sister in law and shook his head.

"No, she's not even back for Thanksgiving" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "Flights to here for both Thanksgiving and then Christmas in a month's time, it would be way too much"

"So you will see her Christmas then" said Brooke, and looking over to his other sister in law; Sebastian nodded his head.

"Yeah I will" he replied, and walked closer to her and held out the parcel to her; still holding Savannah. "And this is from her actually, she sent it to me to pass on to you"

"What is it?" asked Brooke, taking the parcel from Sebastian, and looking at the box she now how in her hands.

"You're going to have to look yourself to find that out" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh and smile to her. "But, as you probably can already guess; it's some stuff for Logan"

"Well she didn't have to do that" said Brooke with a smile, as she opened the box. "I certainly wasn't expecting anything from her"

"Yes, but you know Mikki" said Karen, with a laugh. "She loves to shop"

"You all love to shop" said Jeremy, looking to his wife; and Karen in turn looked to him, quickly sticking her tongue out. "Whenever you came here; that is what you, Bee and Mik would go and do, shop. And leave Dyl, Seb and I with the kids"

"Female bonding time" replied Karen with a smile to her husband. "And it gave us time to complain about how annoying you all are"

"Oh wow" said Brooke, having gotten the parcel from Mikki open; and saw what was inside it.

"Looks like someone has been busy" said Dylan, with a laugh; seeing the handmade items that Brooke was looking at; and looked to Sebastian. "Did you know this was what it was?"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, and nodding his head as he looked at his older brother. "Mik said in a letter to me what it was that was included in the wrapped things; and that it was just some things for both Logan and also Savannah"

"For me?" asked Savannah, looking to her uncle and Sebastian looked to her with a nod.

"Yeah" he replied, with a smile to her. "Why don't you hop on down and see what your Mom has there from Aunt Mikki"

"Okay" replied Savannah with a nod; and Sebastian lowered his niece to the ground and she went over to Brooke, climbing back up to the sofa to sit with her.

"She really though didn't have to do this" said Brooke, looking to Sebastian. "This would have taken her so much time and effort to make all this"

"Yeah, but they're so cool" said Dylan, taking one of the bandana style bibs that Mikki had obviously sewn up for Logan. "It's Star Wars, babe. How cool is that"

Brooke looked to her husband with her a laugh. "Do I need to be calling up Mikki and asking her for an adult sized one as well?"

"That would be kind of cool" said Jeremy, with a nod looking to his brother; as Dylan looked to him also with a laugh. "Being that it's shaped like that, it doesn't actually look like a bib"

"Yes, but that's not to say you don't sometimes need one" said Karen, looking to her husband with a laugh; who in turn looked to her with a frown.

"I'm sure sometimes all of you need one" said Brooke, with a laugh; as she read over what seemed to be a letter that had been included in that of the parcel also.

"Is that the letter from Mik?" asked Sebastian, looking to his sister in law; and she looked at him with a nod.

"Uh huh" she replied, with a small smile. "Just says congrats on Logan, wish she could see him, but will just like all the pictures I put to Facebook of him; and that she has made some bibs, pacifier chains and burp cloths for Logan, as well as making that of a little baby doll playset for Savs that has her own baby bag, doll nappies and a few small clothes as well"

"Okay, yeah she really has been busy" said Karen, with a laugh.

"Uh huh" said Jeremy, with a nod also and looked to his younger brother; who was just looking to Brooke with a small smile on his face. "Tell us again why you were the world's biggest idiot and let Mikki move away?"

"Jere" said Dylan, looking over to his brother. "Cool it, huh?"

"Oh come on" replied Jeremy, looking over to his older brother. "You know you are all definitely thinking it as well"

"We can think it Jeremy" said Karen, looking to her husband; as Sebastian looked to her also. "But actually saying it out loud, that's another thing"

"Hmm, I still Seb is the world's biggest idiot" he replied, looking at his younger brother. "We all know he bought that engagement ring for Mikki; and he just let her move over the other side of the country"

"Thanks Jere" said Sebastian, looking to his brother. "This is what I need today. To hear about how much of an idiot you think I am"

"Yeah, well you kind of are" replied Jeremy. "If you'd not told her to move away, the two of you would be engaged right now"

"Great, thanks for the support, bro" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "I'm just going up to my room, tell Mom and Dad I will be down when dinner is ready; I really don't feel like being around any of you at the moment"

"Seb, come on" said Dylan, looking to him. "Stay down here and talk with us"

"Don't feel like talking much" replied Sebastian, giving him a quick smile; and then walked out of the living area, and going and grabbing the bag he placed near the stairs upon getting to his parents house, he went to walk upstairs; and could hear Dylan telling Jeremy that it was he who was the world's biggest idiot, and with a sigh walked up the stairs to his childhood room and upon entering that of his room; sat on his bed and lay back on it, trying to mentally prepare himself for dinner later that day and thus the first one in seven years without that of Mikki as his girlfriend.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Not having the money to head back to South Carolina for Thanksgiving, and then Christmas the next month; Mikki therefore had to spend it in San Francisco, without that of her family; something that she was finding very weird, and now knowing what that of her younger siblings and not always being able to always get back home to South Carolina for it in the past few years had thus experienced, and costing it all out to be there at both Christmas and Thanksgiving; and instead was have that of a small somewhat Thanksgiving lunch with Marley, since Ryder was spending it with his family.

And even though he asked both her and Marley if they would like to come along, Mikki felt as if it would be intrusive to go and be a part of another families traditions; and therefore decided to opt out, with Marley also quickly telling Ryder that even though she would like to spend Thanksgiving with him and his family, that she found it to be more important to spend it with that of her older sister, since this was her first in California; and also that of her first one essentially alone.

Sitting in Mikki's apartment, where they were going to be spending the day; and with the turkey roll that Mikki had bought in the oven cooking, the two sisters were sitting waiting for the Thanksgiving Parade to start; and Mikki who was sitting on the sofa and absently staring at her nails and picking at them, and Marley who was sitting in the lone armchair looked to her sister.

"You know if you're going to sit there and be a pooper all day" said Marley, as Mikki looked up at her younger sister. "Then I'm not even sure why I am here? You've hardly said anything since I got here and seem more interested in just sulking"

"Well I'm just not in a very thankful mood, that's all" said Mikki, with a sigh. "It's not like I have anything that I need to be that for"

"Okay, I know this has to be really difficult for you" said Marley, standing from her chair and going to sit next to Mikki on the sofa. "And I really don't know what to say to make you feel any better, because I've never dealt with you being sad like this. You're the big sister here, who normally is the one giving me advice, and not the other way around"

"I'm not sad" replied Mikki, looking at her and shaking her head; and Marley looked to her older sister not believing that claim for a second, and knowing that she indeed was that and was trying to not let it show that she was. "It's just so weird, because this is my first Thanksgiving without Seb in any sort of way in seven years; and it's weird"

"Yeah, I remember that first year you were together and we all went out just before Thanksgiving" said Marley, with a smile. "And Jeremy met Karen"

"Uh huh, although can't really say they met; since they did kind of know each other" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "And they're now married; and Seb and I who had by that point already been together over six months, well we're just a big fat nothing now"

"As much as I love having you here Keeks" said Marley, moving closer to her older sister and hugging her. "If you're not happy here, then you should go back home"

"It's not that I'm not happy" replied Mikki, looking to her with a sigh. "I do like it here in California; it's just days like today, and also that of my birthday and when I know is like an anniversary or something; after being with and having those milestones with Seb, it's hard to not get maybe a little sad"

"Yeah, I guess" replied Marley, with a small nod. "I'd probably feel the same way if Ryder and I were to break up; however in saying that, he and I are definitely nothing like you and Seb. And I still don't understand why you were even so willing to actually come out here for this job"

"Because it's like Seb said when we really got down to discussing it" said Mikki. "I would spend a lifetime thinking what if I had or hadn't; and that wouldn't be fair to either of us, to have that hanging over us"

"But really would you think that, if ever?" asked Marley, looking at her older sister. "I would think it's worse now being here, thinking about what sort of life you could now be having with Seb in South Carolina"

"I do think that" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And there is a huge what if, I actually do wonder about sometimes; but I think we had to do this ultimately, and if we're meant to be; then we will be somehow, that I do believe"

"Yeah, I guess" said Marley, with a nod of her own. "And I guess you can always call him up and talk later on"

"I was going to do that, yeah" replied Mikki, looking to her sister. "Be a bit later on though, as I know Abby has a Thanksgiving meal about three o'clock; so I will do it when it's about seven o'clock in South Carolina"

"And we can ring Mom and Dad also" said Marley, with a smile to her. "I feel really bad, knowing that they don't have anyone to spend it with this year; since we are all over this side and none of us are going back until Christmas"

"You shouldn't be the one to feel bad, Marls" said Mikki. "I'm usually the one who is home and there for it, so it should be me that feels that way. But they were going to go and have it with Auntie Shelz and all that; so it's not like they are entirely alone for it"

"I guess" replied Marley, with a smile. "Just still, we haven't had a family Thanksgiving in so long"

"Maybe we can try for next year then" said Mikki, with a smile to her; and Marley nodded.

"Yeah, that would be good; all of us go back for it" replied Marley. "We make sure to save for both Thanksgiving and Christmas returns"

"Sounds like a plan" said Mikki; and as the Macy's Thanksgiving day parade started up on the television, the two sister sat and watched it, and waited for that of their small Thanksgiving lunch to be ready.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Later that day, with their Thanksgiving dinner just about ready to be served; the others tasked Jeremy with going upstairs and getting Sebastian.  
Heading to his brother's room, and lightly knocking on the door before entering; he saw Sebastian, sitting on his bed, reading.

"Hey Bash" said Jeremy, and Sebastian, looked to him replying with a small "Hey" also; before turning back to his book.

"What you reading?" asked Jeremy, as he sat to his younger brother's bed; and Sebastian gave out a small sigh replying, "'Armada', it's by the same guy who wrote 'Ready, Player One'"; as Jeremy gave a small nod.

"Yeah, well I was just coming up to tell you that the food is ready" said Jeremy, giving his younger brother a small smile, and placing his hand to his knee. "Think maybe you want to come and join us, huh?"

"I got to eat, right" replied Sebastian, giving a small laugh; as he placed a bookmark into where he was currently up to in the book.

"You do" said Jeremy, with a nod. "And about before, I'm sorry about what I said" he continued, as Sebastian, looked to his older brother also giving a nod. "Just I kind of miss Miks too"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, looking to him with a small smile. "She's pretty hard not to miss, that's for sure"

"Oh definitely" replied Jeremy, with a laugh. "You always knew when Miks was around, because your face was always lit up like a child at Christmas, who got the toy he'd wanted forever to get" he continued as Sebastian gave a small nod. "And having her around for the last seven Thanksgivings, well it's kind of weird that she isn't here in some small way; even if it's to quickly drop by and say hey to us all" said Jeremy with a small smile. "That and also, I do have a lot to thank Mikki for"

"Because she was the one to speak up that night at the Oliver Garden when we all went" said Sebastian, looking to his brother with a laugh. "And ask Karen how she knew who you were"

"Exactly" replied Jeremy, with a small laugh also. "If it'd not been for the big mouth of your girlfriend back then" he continued with a smile. "I don't think I would be with Karen now; and have Nathan"

"Probably not, no" said Sebastian, with a small smile also. "How's Kae taking all this with Mikki leaving?" he asked, looking to his older brother. "I know how close she and Mik are or were; considering Karen didn't have any siblings growing up, and she and Mik really did become like sisters"

"She took it hard to begin with" replied Jeremy, looking to his younger brother with a nod. "And she honestly thought that she should maybe stop talking with Mik" he continued, as Sebastian just looked to him. "But I told her that you wouldn't be wanting that, and that you would be totally okay with the two of them still being friends"

"Of course, I'm okay with it" replied Sebastian with a nod. "I'm still friends with Mikki; and we still talk" he continued with a small smile. "And I would never ask anyone to stop talking with her, as that would make how much this hurts, hurt all of us even more"

"Yeah" replied Jeremy, with a small nod also. "And tell me honestly Seb" he said, looking to him. "Are you really doing okay? Cause I heard from Dyl about the little, let's call it meltdown over the weekend that was Mikki's birthday"

"I'm doing okay" replied Sebastian, looking to him with a small smile. "I'm not going to deny that it's hard not having Mikki in my life anymore" he said, shaking his head. "Because it's really hard" he continued with a sigh, as Jeremy looked to him with a small smile. "And knowing now if she had stayed, we'd probably be engaged; that makes it so much harder sometimes too"

"Probably not anything" said Jeremy, looking to his younger brother and shaking his head. "You would definitely be engaged right now" he said, with a nod. "There is no way Mikki would have said no, when you asked her"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a small nod also. "So I guess we should get downstairs, huh"

"We should, yes" said Jeremy, with a smile to him. "Otherwise Dylan will grab all the good stuff"

"Always thinking with your stomach" said Sebastian, with a laugh as the two of them got off the bed and then headed downstairs to have their Thanksgiving dinner together as a family.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

With Marley having headed back to her own apartment, to have a small Thanksgiving evening dinner with Ryder, who'd in turn gone to have a bigger one at his own parents; Mikki was now once again alone in that of her apartment.  
Grabbing her cell phone from the table, where she'd placed it earlier that day, after her and Marley had called their parents when she was still there; in case by any chance it was to ring, she went through that of what were still her favourite contacts and connected a call to Sebastian's cell phone, and waited for him to answer as it rang; but after waiting until the point where she got his voice mail greeting, she quickly hung up the call and sighed, wondering if maybe he was by any chance screening his calls, and was not wanting to speak with her.

Laughing at the notion of that idea, and going through more of her stored contacts in the cell phone; she dialled the number for his parent's home phone, and on about the fifth ring she heard the line click, and someone say "Hello Smythe residence"

"Hi, is that you Jere?" she asked, recognizing the voice of the person on the other end.

"Yeah it is" he replied. "Who's this?"

"Wow, has been that long that you've forgotten the sound of my voice already"?" asked Mikki, with a laugh. "I'm crushed, Jere"

"Mouse, hey" replied Jeremy, with a laugh, and she gave a small smile at the notion of him calling her the nickname in some ways she did hate, but also didn't mind that he called her that. "I'm sorry. I didn't even twig it could be you calling"

"Yeah, that's okay" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "Out of sight, out of mind, huh? Isn't that what they say?"

"I think so yeah" replied Jeremy. "So I am guessing you might be calling to speak with Bash then?"

"If Seb's there, yeah" said Mikki, as she relaxed back on the sofa. "I tried his cell, but he didn't answer it"

"It's probably upstairs with his bags" replied Jeremy. "But he's here" he continued. "He's sitting with Vanna, and reading a story to her"

"Oh, okay" said Mikki. "Well maybe he can call me back when he's done with Vanna" she continued. "I don't want to disturb their time together"

"No, it's cool" replied Jeremy, as Mikki could hear him moving. "I'll just take over the uncle duties, whilst you two talk" he continued; as she gave in turn gave a smile at how sweet all of the Smythe boys were with their niece and nephews; and made her think momentarily how he and also Dylan would have been with a child that was her and Sebastian's, and heard him say, "Bash, call for you"

"For me?" she heard Sebastian ask; and Jeremy gave a laugh, replying. "Yes for you, from California. So you talk with her, cause we all know you really want too; and I will continue reading to this little angel"

"Umm, okay" said Sebastian, in South Carolina, and then Mikki heard that of his voice, speak to her. "Mik, hey"

"Hey Seb" she replied, with a small sigh, content to just hear that of his voice. "Happy Thanksgiving"

"Yeah, Happy Thanksgiving to you too" he replied. "How are you?"

"I'm okay" replied Mikki. "What about you?"

"You know, the same" said Sebastian. "But it's been so weird today"

"Know what you mean" replied Mikki, agreeing with him. "Marls was here with me for a while. But she has now gone back to her apartment to have dinner with Ryder, who went to his parents for the day"

"Well at least you had someone to spend it with" said Sebastian, as Mikki let out a small sigh. "And weren't completely alone for it"

"Yeah, glad I had Marls here for it" she replied. "And tomorrow we're planning on going and hitting the Black Friday sales"

"Nice to hear some things don't change then" said Sebastian, with a laugh as Mikki also gave a laugh as well. "I'm sure the two of you will spend up big, as you always used the sales to get christmas presents for everyone"

"Yep, and I still plan on that as well" replied Mikki, still with a laugh. "Just going to be weird though not shopping with Brooke and Karen, as that was kind of our thing"

"Hmm, sure they're thinking that as well" said Sebastian, with a small sigh. "Did you want to say hi to them?" he asked, as they heard a beeping noise come through on one of their ends, and Mikki looked to her phone and saw that it wasn't hers.

"I think that's on your end" she replied, with a small sigh of her own. "So I'll let you get whoever that is" she continued. "And we'll talk some more tomorrow"

"Yeah, it's probably my grandparents or something" replied Sebastian. "I'll call you sometime tomorrow" he continued. "Love you, babe"

"Love you too" she replied. "Bye"

"Bye" said Sebastian, before the call ended and then placing her phone down on to the sofa next to her; grabbed her laptop to plan out that where her and Marley would go tomorrow for the Black Friday sales.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

The next day, going to Stonestown Galleria shopping mall in San Francisco; since they didn't want to face the enormous crowds that would be at the larger nine level shopping mall, as they had also offered Puck that they would take Beth and Alyson with them as well for the day so that they were able to buy some things, with the girls having asked their father if they were able to go to the Black Friday sales.

After spending the morning shopping at the stores that were in the mall, including that of Nordstroms, Target and Gap; they were waiting for their lunch from Chipolte to become ready.

"Did you and Alyson want to go and find a table?" said Mikki as she looked around the eating area where they were and looking to her younger sister. "And Beth and I will bring the stuff over when they've made it all"

"Sure okay" replied Marley, looking to her with a nod and smile. "Give me the bags you've got there and I will take them for you too"

"Thanks" said Mikki, as she handed her younger sister the bags that she had been carrying and also Beth handing her bags over to her own younger sister, before the two of them walked off to find a table.

"Is there somewhere here when I can get my dad, Sam and Uncle Blaine something after we've had lunch?" asked Beth, looking to her as the person on the counter called out a number and Mikki noted that it was one off their order being ready.

"Well that depends on what you think they might like" replied Mikki, looking to her with a smile and as Beth shrugged her shoulders. "Sam probably video games"

"Yeah, he'd like that" replied Beth, with a laugh.

"And maybe your dad might like a book" said Mikki, with a small nod and Beth looked to her also nodding her head. "But there isn't a book store here in the mall, so we'd have to go to where there is one"

"Is it okay if we do that?" asked Beth, looking to her and Mikki gave a nod as their order number was called out and she moved over to where they tray had been placed and thanked the girl on the counter as she picked it up; with Beth also grabbing the other that had on it the drinks that they'd also ordered.

"It's fine" replied Mikki, with a smile to the young girl as they moved away from the counter and she looked around to see where Marley and Alyson had gone; and saw her younger sister, standing up and waving her hand to her, to indicate where they were seated. "And I'm sure also we'll be able to find something too for your uncle as well"

"Okay, thank you Mikki" she replied, as they walked over to where Alyson and Marley were.

"Person was leaving just as we walked past" said Marley, as they neared the table and placed the trays down. "So we grabbed it"

"That was lucky" said Mikki, with a nod as she sat down also and Marley and Beth also sat as well. "So kids meal for you, Aly" she said, as she passed over the kids meal that the younger girl had wanted. "Tacos for Beth"

"Thanks Mikki" said Alyson, and Beth also replied "Thanks" as well.

"And that's yours Marls" said Mikki, pointing to the burrito bowl; as she also grabbed her own wrapped burrito off the tray.

"Yeah" replied Marley, with a nod as she took the lid off from the burrito bowl and looked to her older sister. "So Alyson and I were just discussing where else we might like to go and we haven't been to Uniqlo yet"

"No, haven't" said Mikki, looking to her and shaking her head and then looked to Beth. "There might be something there you could get your uncle" she continued as Beth gave a small nod also. "And if not a gift voucher never goes astray"

"That might be a good idea for him" replied Beth, with a smile to her as Mikki gave a nod and looked over to where the Olive Garden was situated and gave a small sigh.

"I like the Olive Garden" said Alyson, and Mikki looked over to her as did Beth and Marley. "We took daddy there for his birthday this year"

"Yeah, I like it there as well" replied Marley, with a smile to her and then looked to Mikki, who was wistfully looking over at the restaurant that they were seated nearby too, with a small smile on her face. "You okay, Miks?"

"Uh huh" said Mikki, looking over to her with a smile. "Just you know, Olive Garden" she continued, with a small laugh. "Can't help but just think some things"

"Yeah, know what you mean" replied Marley with a small laugh.

"What things?" asked Alyson; and Mikki looked to the ever so curious younger Puckerman girl with a small smile.

"Just remembering going to the one where I am from a few times" she replied, with a smile to her. "And stuff that happened then, that sort of thing"

"That was a pretty funny night" said Marley, and Mikki looked to her with a nod.

"Yeah, and also turned out to be a good night for Jeremy overall" replied Mikki, with a small laugh and smile. "And it be strange now to not have Karen as a friend either, especially since she almost much like Brooke became a big sister to me"

"So you're the oldest out of all your family?" asked Beth, and Mikki looked to her with a nod.

"I am, yeah" she replied, with a smile to her. "Just like you are" she continued. "But that of my ex boyfriends, his sister in laws did become sort of like big sisters to me in a way. Since there was only a few years separating the three of us"

"My uncle Cooper, he has a couple of daughters" said Beth, and Alyson gave a nod. "And it be nice to have them around to talk to more sometimes"

"Well you know if you ever need to ask any thing that is of a girl nature" replied Mikki, looking to her with a smile. "You are quite welcome to ask me"

"Or me, as well" said Marley, looking to the two of them with a smile. "We'd both be more than happy to answer any questions you might have in the future"

"Exactly" said Mikki, with a nod; as her cell phone started to ring, and knowing it was not the ring tone that she had set aside for Sebastian; grabbed it from her handbag which she had placed down beside her and got it out from it and smiled when she saw who was calling. "I was literally only talking about you a few moments ago" she laughed as she answered it. "Hi"

"Yeah, hi" replied Brooke, giving a laugh as well. "Karen and I are out shopping the sales and we were grabbing a coffee before we head back to Abby and Henry's place; and we were just saying how much we miss you being here and shopping with us"

"Hmm, yeah miss that also" said Mikki, with a small sigh. "But rest assure I am shopping with Marley, and also the two older daughters of my co host today" she continued, with a small laugh as Brooke gave a laugh also. "So it's not like I am entirely missing out on the sales now"

"Well that's good" replied Brooke, with a laugh still. "And also as well, I have to say thank you so much for what you sent to Seb to give to me for Logan and also Savannah. You really didn't have to do that"

"You're welcome" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "And of course I still wanted to do something for you, because I do still consider you to be a friend"

"Same here" said Brooke, with a small sigh also. "Always be a friend, no matter what"

"So is it just you and Kae shopping?" asked Mikki, as she took some of the chips from the packet she also had bought to go along with her burrito. "You have the kids with you?"

"No, kid free shopping day" replied Brooke, with a laugh. "I think it would be way too insane to have three kids with us, one as young as Logan and the other two energetic as Savs and Nath. Kae and I'd go insane"

"Yeah, probably so" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "So the boys have babysitting duties then"

"Well they're at Abby and Henry's place, yes" replied Brooke, with a small chuckle. "But knowing those three Smythe boys, I'd say that they are playing video games and grandparents are on babysitter duties"

"Probably right" replied Mikki, with a small shake of her head. "Well I should probably let you go, so you can and Kae can get back to those gorgeous kiddies of yours"

"Yeah, we miss you Miks" said Brooke.

"Miss you both as well" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "Say hi to Kae and all the others for me"

"Well it's not like you won't be talking with Seb later tonight" said Brooke, with a laugh; as Mikki gave a laugh also. "But I will pass on the message anyway"

"Thanks, and we'll talk soon huh" replied Mikki, as she took a sip of the drink she'd gotten.

"Hopefully Christmas, when you're back for that" said Brooke, as Mikki nodded slightly even though she knew that Brooke wouldn't be able to see this.

"We'll definitely try and organise something" said Mikki. "Bye Bee"

"Yeah, bye Miks" replied Brooke, and Mikki ended the call and placed her cell phone down on the table next to her.

"Brooke?" asked Marley, and Mikki looked to her younger sister with a small nod.

"Yeah, she and Karen are out shopping" replied Mikki, with a small sigh as she continued to eat. "And just wanted to say hi, and also Bee too wanted to thank me for what I sent Savannah and Logan as well" she continued. "Anyway, how about we finish eating up here and then we can get to the rest of shopping and that"

"Sounds good" said Marley, with a smile to her older sister; and knowing not to push Mikki any further with any more questions and steer the girls also clear of the ones that might make Mikki become a little uneasy about not spending Thanksgiving in South Carolina, like she'd always done so in the past. The four of them finished off their lunch and then continued on with the rest of their Black Friday shopping day.

* * *

 _End Note: I wanted to have this chapter where we see how the Smythe's are dealing with Mikki not being there for Thanksgiving, as the next chapter which will be Christmas, will see deal with how the Kapowski's deal with Seb not being around for that._

 _Thanks always for reading, and will catch you again soon with another update._

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N: This is a super long chapter, only because I always knew from early in on writing this story just at one point what was needing to happen and how Sebastian and Mikki; along with also that of both their families, are handling the two of them not being together anymore._

 _As always any characters from Glee, I do not own - but any characters you don't recognize belong to me and they cannot be borrowed without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 38 –

Getting to his parent's place a little after midday on Tuesday, after having finished up with work for the year the day before; Sebastian sighed as he got out of his car and got his bag from the trunk as well as a bag also that contained the presents that he bought for those in his family also.

Seeing that his dad's car wasn't there, but his mom's was along with that of also Dylan and Brooke's car, he walked up to the front door and opened it; heading inside.

"Hello" he called out, as he dropped the two bags he had near the bottom of the stairs, and hearing his mom echo back "Hello", headed in the direction of where her voice was coming from and headed to the kitchen where he saw her and also Brooke rolling out pastry and stirring something at the stove.

"Hmm, let me guess apple pie" said Sebastian, with a smile as he walked in and Abby looked to him with a nod.

"Of course" she replied, with a laugh. "What else would I be making a few days before Christmas now"

"Yeah, it smells amazing" said Sebastian, with a nod. "So where are the others?"

"Dyl's upstairs putting Logie down, and Savs is of course being a big sister and helping out there" said Brooke, looking to him with a laugh. "And Henry has gone to get Jeremy, Karen and Nath from the airport"

"Right, okay" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a nod also. "So I have christmas presents for putting out on christmas eve" he continued. "Where did you want me to put them until then?"

"We've put all of ours and also that of the ones Dyl and Brooke bought over, upstairs in the attic" replied Abby, and Sebastian looked to him mom with a nod. "So you can stick yours all up there as well"

"Sure" said Sebastian, with a smile to her. "Thanks" he continued, and walked out of the kitchen and back out to the stairs at the front of the house and picked up the two bags and headed upstairs. Placing the one with his clothes down, before he continued upstairs to the attic and where the presents were stored until they placed them under the tree on christmas eve with the ruse of Santa, having come and done it for the little members of the family; and then headed back downstairs and grabbed his other bag again and going and taking that into his old childhood room, before heading into the room next to his that was Dylan's when they were younger and where he and Brooke would still sleep when they stayed over.

"Hey" said Sebastian, as he walked into the room, and saw Dylan sitting in the old chair he had in there and feeding Logan a bottle; Savannah standing nearby her father, watching.

"Oh hey Bash" replied Dylan, looking up to him with a smile. "You just get here?"

"I did, yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod to him as Savannah went running over to him and he looked to her with a smile and picked her up. "Hi, sweetheart" he said with a smile to her. "Are you being a good help here with your little brother?"

"Yeah" said Savannah, with a nod and Sebastian gave a small laugh.

"Well I'm sure it's very good help" he said with a smile as looked over to Dylan, who also laughed with a smile.

"It's good help sometimes" said Dylan, with a smile to his younger brother. "But she often just wants to watch him sleeping, which isn't always the best thing"

"No, I guess not" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and looked to Savannah with a smile. "But you just want to protect your little brother" he said, as Savannah gave a nod. "Make sure he's safe and all that"

"Yeah, where Aun Mik?" she asked, and Sebastian looked to her with a sigh and then looked to Dylan who gave him a small smile.

"Bee and I tried explaining to her again that Mikki won't be here with you, but not sure if she seemed to understand" said Dylan, and Sebastian looked to him with a nod before placing Savannah down on the bed and then sitting on it himself.

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, looking to his older brother and then Savannah. "Sweetie, remember how you saw Aunt Mikki on my computer a while ago?" he asked, as the little girl looked to him with a nod. "Okay, well that's because she is living away from here now, and we won't be seeing her for christmas"

"Wait, you're not going to be seeing Miks?" asked Dylan, and Sebastian looked over to him.

"I'll tell you later" said Sebastian, as Dylan looked to him. "What is happening" he continued, as Dylan gave a nod and Sebastian looked back to his niece. "And I spoke with Aunt Mikki" he said looking to her with a smile. "And she said to tell you that she loves you very much and to give you an extra big hug from her"

"'kay" said Savannah, with a nod as Sebastian hugged her and she in turn hugged him back; as Jeremy walked into that of his older brother's room having come from the airport with Henry.

"I hope there is one of them for me too" he said, with a laugh; and Savannah looked at him, letting go of Sebastian and then climbing off the bed and going over to him and he picked her up and looked to his two brothers, giving them a "Hi"

"Yeah hi" replied Dylan, with a smile as he stood up and went over to the small bassinet that was set up in the room and placing Logan down into it. "Good flight?"

"You know the usual" replied Dylan, with a nod and looked to Savannah. "Why don't you go and find Aunty Karen and Nath, huh" he said, looking to her with a smile. "I'm sure they're needing hugs as well"

"Yeah, hugs" replied Savannah with a nod, and Jeremy gave a laugh as he placed her down and she went running out of the room to look for the two of them.

"So Bash" said Dylan, looking to his younger brother. "Want to talk now, since Savs isn't in the room"

"Talk about what?" asked Jeremy, and Dylan looked to his younger brother with a laugh.

"Mikki" he replied, as Jeremy gave a nod. "From what I can gather, Seb's not going to be seeing her, even though I am pretty sure she'd have to be at least coming home for christmas"

"I am going to see her" replied Sebastian, as he stood from the bed and looking to his two older brothers. "But she's not going to be coming around here to say hi to everyone else" he continued and Dylan and Jeremy looked at him. "Because we've both said it will be too upsetting for Vanna and Nath to see her again, and then have her not be here again afterwards. As well also be hard on both of us too, seeing that of each other's family and knowing we're only going to have to say goodbyes again"

"Well that kind of sucks" said Dylan, and Sebastian looked to him. "Because I'm pretty sure Bee has gotten something for Miks for a present, and well now what"

"I can give it to her" replied Sebastian, as Dylan looked to him with a small nod. "We're going to see each other on Sunday night before she goes back to California"

"And there isn't even a small chance that you can get her to come around maybe and say hi, to all of us?" asked Jeremy, and Sebastian looked to him. "'cause we all miss her as well you know"

"Yeah, it's definitely not the same without Mikki around" replied Dylan, with a nod and Sebastian looked to him with a small sigh.

"I'd love that if she were able too" he said with a small nod. "But she doesn't even get into late tomorrow, and then obviously Christmas eve she will be doing stuff with her family and then of course Christmas day"

"So get her to come around the day after" said Jeremy, and Sebastian looked to him. "It's not like you've never done that before and been able to organize that"

"I know what we've done in the past, Jere" said Sebastian, looking to him with a sigh. "But you got to also realize too" he continued. "That Mikki and I technically aren't a couple anymore"

"Yes and that's a huge technically as well" replied Dylan, and Sebastian looked to him as Dylan gave a nod. "You haven't stopped the whole thinking as if you were one half of a couple, even though Miks has been gone for a few months now"

"That will take time" said Sebastian with a nod and sigh. "But I just can't ask Mikki to come here and make essentially all of us sad again, because she will have to leave and it's not something I can change"

"Oh there is something you can do that will change it" replied Jeremy, with a nod and small laugh and Sebastian looked to his older brother. "And that is you go back to your place, you get that ring you have for her and you ask her to marry you"

"Jere, no" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "I can't do that"

"Why not" said Dylan, and Sebastian looked to him. "I for once, have to agree with Jere" he continued, with a nod. "It's a great idea, and we all know Miks is bound to say yes"

"No we don't know that" replied Sebastian, shaking his head still. "I can't ask her to come back home now, and be with me. That would be selfish"

"Believe me, Mikki wouldn't think of it as being selfish" said Jeremy, shaking his head also. "We all know, that she was dropping hints before you and her split, about getting married. So there is no way she'd say no"

"Oh they were way more then hints" said Dylan, with a laugh. "It was almost like the two of them were already married except that they didn't have the rings or marriage certificate to say that they were"

"There's nothing more I'd like then that, and to marry Mikki" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "I just can't though"

"Okay, well just give Mik hugs from all of us when you do see her" said Dylan, with a small sigh. "And you're going to be the one explaining to Bee why she won't be here to meet Logie"

"Okay, yeah I can do that" replied Sebastian, with a nod and the three of them left Dylan's childhood room; which then meant Sebastian also as well explaining to the rest of the family as to why Mikki would not be coming to see them for Christmas.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Finishing up with work on the Friday before Christmas, and then with Kitty and Roderick not finishing up until the Tuesday and two days before that of when it was; Mikki along with Marley both headed to Las Vegas on Saturday to spend some time with Kitty, and then planned to meet up with Roderick in Atlanta for the flight home to South Carolina.

With their flight from Las Vegas departing at six o'clock in the morning, having all headed to bed early on the Tuesday evening; the three girls were up at three o'clock, to make sure they had all they were needing to take back home, before they headed to the airport in Kitty's car; which she was going to be leaving in airport parking.

Arriving at the airport and not yet being able to check in, the three girls headed to Starbucks to get a coffee and also something to eat since they hadn't really had anything that morning when getting up to head to the airport for their flight.

"This is too early" groaned Mikki, as they waited for their coffees and also food to be ready.

"Hmmm, use to early mornings and late nights" replied Kitty, looking to her older sister with a small laugh and smile; as Mikki looked to her with a frown.

"I'm use to kind of early mornings, but not this early" said Mikki, shaking her head. "I need to still be in bed"

"At least you got the bed" replied Marley, with a frown. "I had the sofa in Kitty's apartment" she continued, and looked to her older sister. "And no offence but it's not comfortable to sleep on"

"Wouldn't know" replied Kitty, with a laugh and looked to Marley with a smile. "I've never slept on it"

"You could have been a nice sister, and offered me the bed and taken the sofa" said Marley, looking to her also.

"And when have I ever been the nice sister?" asked Kitty, with a laugh and looked to Mikki. "Miks could have offered you to have the spare room bed one evening, but she didn't"

"Because oldest sister, and pull rank" said Mikki, with a laugh also as Marley looked to her with a frown also; and Mikki smiled as she put her arm around her younger sister's shoulder. "Just think tonight, you can sleep in your old comfy bed back home"

"Hmm, I do like my bed back there" replied Marley, with a nod. "So comfy definitely" she continued, as the person on the end counter called out Kitty's name since they ordered everything under one name to make it easier. "Pass the coffees to me Kits"

"Sure" replied Kitty, looking to her with a smile and passed over to coffees to Marley, and then went to hand to plates with the breakfast sandwiches over to Mikki.

"How do you expect me to juggle plates, carry on bag and suitcase?" asked Mikki, with a laugh, and Kitty looked to her shaking her head.

"Clearly spoken like someone who hasn't done that much flying" she said, with a laugh also. "And doesn't know how to stack bags"

"Only ever done one trip on a plane, and that was with Seb to New York for our anniversary" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "So I apologize if I'm not as knowledgeable when it comes to flying and all that, as you both are"

"Just take one plate then" said Kitty, looking to her with a nod and small smile. "And I didn't mean for you to take offence to it"

"I didn't" replied Mikki, shaking her head as Marley who had gone over to a table, came back over and grabbed the other two plates from Kitty, and then the three of them heading over to the table. "Still getting use to whole being single thing though"

"Well the two of you were practically like an old boring married couple, even though you weren't" said Kitty, as they sat and Mikki looked to her with a small nod. "So are we going to be seeing Seb around mom and dad's over Christmas?"

"No, we talked about it the other night" replied Mikki with a sigh as she took a sip of her coffee. "And realized that it wouldn't be fair to everyone else, us being at the other's place for a bit"

"How would it be unfair to us?" asked Marley, and Mikki looked to her younger sister. "None of us hate Seb, and we still consider him a friend"

"I guess in saying it wouldn't be fair, what I really mean to say is" said Mikki, as she picked at the sandwich she had gotten. "That it would be confusing more for Savannah and Nathan if I were to go around to Henry and Abby's house" she continued with a nod. "Seeing me again, would confuse them a lot and then not seeing me again when they were to see Seb later on. I don't want to do that to them, even though I really would love to meet Logan and get to hold him"

"And also you'd find it hard to see them all, especially the kids; and then have to say goodbye again" said Kitty, and Mikki looked to her with a nod.

"Yeah, I would" said Mikki, giving her a small smile. "It was bad enough saying bye to Seb's mom and dad, and then Bee and Dyl, and also Vanna when I left a few months ago. But to see all of them, and then again have to say bye once more, and knowing it's not like it was every other Christmas and that I'd see them all again soon" continued Mikki, looking to the two of them. "Seb and I both know that it will be hard and want to minimize the hurt that it would cause both of us"

"So you're not going to be seeing him then at all?" asked Marley, and Mikki looked to her younger sister as she took a bite from the breakfast she'd gotten.

"I'm going to, yeah" she replied, with a nod when she finished chewing. "Going to go out on the Sunday evening before we leave on the Monday, and have dinner with Ellie and Robbie; which is still going to be hard to do, as I will be seeing Seb and also two of my closest friends as well"

"Yeah, that's going to be difficult also" said Marley, with a small nod; and three of them continued to talk and finished eating and then headed to check in for their flight to Atlanta where they would meet up with Roderick, for the flight home to South Carolina.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Arriving in to South Carolina just after five o'clock in the afternoon, and with Eric coming to the airport to pick the four of them up; after getting their luggage from baggage claim and heading to Eric's car that had been parked; the four of them were talking with their father, who was wanting to know what had been happening in the lives of his four children who all lived in other states.

"Shot gun" said Kitty, as they got to the car and the others looked to her. "What?" she asked, with a smile to them. "First to say shot gun, gets the front passenger seat"

"Yeah, and you just expect me to squeeze in the back with Miks and Marls" said Roderick, looking to his old sister with a laugh. "We all know that's not going to be happening"

"Fine, well I don't want the middle seat" replied Kitty, as Eric unlocked the car and they started putting their bags into the back.

"I don't mind taking the middle" said Marley, looking to her older sister and Kitty looked to her with a nod and small smile as they all got into the car.

"So Mikki, did you want to stop by your apartment on the way" asked Eric, as he started up the car and Mikki who was sitting on the opposite side of the driver's seat in the back looked to her father.

"I don't have an apartment here anymore dad" she replied, with a small sigh, and Eric looked to her with a small nod, replying "Force habit calling it yours" as Mikki gave a small nod also and then replying herself. "It wouldn't matter much anyway, as Seb's not home. He went to Henry and Abby's yesterday"

"Well you're going to be seeing him then if he's close by our place" said Eric, as Mikki gave a nod as they headed back to Greer.

"Yeah, but you do realize Dad" said Kitty, who was seated behind the driver's seat and he quickly glanced back to the second of his daughter's. "That none of us, are going to be seeing Seb" she continued. "Because he and Miks have gotten it into their heads that it's going to hurt all of us, to see the two of them be together; when they're not anymore"

"So Seb's not going to be coming around at all" said Eric, and looking to Mikki in the back quickly as he drove, and saw her shaking her head.

"No, he's not" replied Mikki with a small sigh as she rested her head against that of the window. "Can we talk about something else?" she asked, as she watched the familiar sights of Columbia pass them by as they headed back to Greer. "What's been happening with you, Dad?"; and with that the five of them continued back to the Kapowski family home, trying to avoid the topic that was definitely likely to upset Mikki if they were to further talk about it.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After getting woken up early by Savannah on Christmas morning, and with his sister in laws and mother in the kitchen preparing what was going to be the meal for them all; Sebastian along with his father and two brothers was sitting in the living room, looking after the three children as to keep them away from those who were cooking.

"Unc Seb, dolly" said Savannah, as she went over to him and held up the doll that she had gotten when Brooke and Dylan had told her that she was going to be a big sister; and he looked to his niece with a smile and saw that it was dressed in one of the outfits that Mikki had made for her.

"Yeah, come on up and show me dolly" said Sebastian, as he pulled her up on to the sofa with him. "This is a very pretty dress isn't it" he said, looking to her as Savannah nodded. "Is this your baby?"

"No" said Savannah, shaking her head and Sebastian looked to her and gave a laugh. "Oh it's a dolly isn't is"

"Your baby" said Savannah, holding the doll out to him; and he looked to her with a small laugh as did the others in the room.

"Which one of you two" he said, looking to his brothers; Dylan who had a hold of Logan in his arms and Jeremy who was seated on the floor playing with Nathan and one of the new toys he had gotten. "Put Vanna up to this"

"None of us put her up to anything, Seb" said Dylan, looking to him and shaking his head. "I guess she just thought you need a baby to hold" he continued, with a small laugh. "Even if said baby is a doll"

"Hmm, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh and looked to Savannah with a smile. "I will look after her for you" he continued, as Savannah gave a nod and then climbed off the sofa before racing into the kitchen, and Henry stood up.

"I will go and get her before she creates havoc in there" he said, with a laugh as he walked to the kitchen, and Sebastian looked to his two brothers.

"Okay, just stop" said Sebastian, as he placed the doll on to the sofa beside him. "I know what you're both thinking and just stop"

"Wasn't thinking anything" replied Jeremy, shaking his head as Dylan looked to him with a laugh.

"Oh, well we know there are never many thoughts in that head of yours" he said with a smile as Jeremy looked to him. "So we're not really surprised at that"

"Shut up" said Jeremy, looking to his older brother and then back to Sebastian. "But Vanna is right, in some ways" he continued as Sebastian looked to him. "You think that you will ever have one"

"Don't know" replied Sebastian, looking to him and shrugging his shoulders. "I use to think so yeah, and definitely at least two maybe three" he continued as his phone which he had placed next to him on the arm of the sofa, beeped; and he looked to it and saw a message from Mikki. "But now I just don't know"

 _Hi morning, Merry Christmas. Hope you're having an okay day so far. So strange waking up here without you, miss you heaps. Give my love to everyone there. Talk later tonight, love you always, xxxx_

"Well we don't need to guess who that message is from" said Dylan, with a laugh as Sebastian looked to him with a quick smile and shook his head.

"No, and she says hi" said Sebastian, as he typed his own message back to her. **_Hi, morning to you as well. And of course Merry Christmas too. Doing okay, but it's weird without you here, and it's still so strange that you're not beside me in my bed here too. Anyway, say hi and give love to your family also from me, and we will talk tonight. Love you always, xxxxx_**

"Well, tell her hi back from us as well" said Jeremy, and Sebastian looked to him with a nod. "And that we miss her"

"Yeah, I did" replied Sebastian, with a quick smile to him as he hit enter on the message to sent it. "And I'm sure she already knows you guys miss her" he continued, with a small sigh as Henry came back into the living room with a plate of food.

"Oh awesome, it's about time we got some food" said Jeremy as he quickly moved over to the plate and grabbed a couple of the cranberry brie bites.

"Please leave some for us" said Henry, looking to his son with a laugh as he took a few also and sat back down; the four of them continuing to talk whilst looking after the two boys, with Savannah now in the kitchen helping her mom, grandma and aunt, before they all sat down later that day for their Christmas meal.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

With her aunt, uncle and two cousins having come over for Christmas day from Greenville, where they lived, and with Mikki's grandparents from her mom's side also coming over as well; with Midge, Shelby, her grandmother Annie, as well as Marley and Sami helping out in the kitchen, Mikki was sitting in the living room with Kitty and Kendrix, both who sitting and talking whilst Eric and Roderick along with Mikki's grandfather were attempting to start to put together one of the Lego sets that Roderick had received as a gift, of the new Big Bang Theory Set from Mikki being that it was his favourite tv show.

"You sure you don't want to come and help out here" said Roderick, looking up to his oldest sister who was sitting on the sofa and looking at her cell phone; and Mikki looked up to him quickly shaking his head.

"No, it's fine" replied Mikki, with a small smile. "I'm sure there is enough of you working on that, without me"

"Okay, what's with the sullen attitude little mouse" said Martin, who was Midge's father and therefore her grandfather, as he looked to her.

"Oh come on Grampa" said Kitty, with a laugh as she looked over to him. "As if you don't already know why she's like this"

"Well yes kind of" he replied, looking over to Kitty with a nod. "But hopefully we're not going to have this be her mood all day now"

"I'm not in any kind of mood" replied Mikki, shaking her head as she typed a message to Sebastian on her phone to send off to him. "It's just weird to be spending a christmas without Seb after so many years together that's all" she continued, with a small sigh. "So just feeling a bit out of sorts"

"Hmm I guess it is strange to not have that boy be here now, since he was here for so many before" said Martin, with a nod and Mikki looked to him with a nod as well. "But you can always invite him over, none of us would mind if he were to come over for a bit if that is what you were wanting"

"Yeah, we've tried to tell Mikki that it would be okay for Seb to come over for a bit if that's what they were wanting" replied Eric, with a nod and looking to his father in law. "But turns out they have made some strange plan to not see each other's family, to prevent us from getting hurt"

"Even though it's clearly hurting the both of them" said Kendrix, and Mikki looked over to her slightly younger cousin. "You're forgetting Mik, that I saw the two of you together when you were in college; and I know this is got to be hard on you, being away from Seb now"

"It's hard, yes" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Especially since I did see a future with him and wanted to marry him and have children with him" she continued. "It's just going to take time however, that's all. Until I no longer see myself as part of a couple, that's all. Which is why, we decided among other reasons, that we'd not see each other's families for Christmas"

"Still like your father said" said Martin, and Mikki looked over to him. "If you do feel as if you do want Seb to come by for a bit. None of us going to judge you for it"

"Thanks Gramps" said Mikki, with a smile to him and Sami came in with a plate of food.

"That's all you're allowed to have until we sit down for dinner" she said, as she placed a plate of shrimp poppers down on the coffee table.

"Cool thanks" said Kitty, as she moved from where she was sitting and took a few to small plate that Sami had also bought out and put also some sauce on it as well. "I swear you all better eat some before I eat them all"

"And then you won't have room for anything else" replied Roderick with a laugh as he also took some from the plate too and put to a smaller plate along with dipping sauce, as Kitty gave a laugh as shook her head, replying "As if"

"Leave some for the rest of us, huh" said Eric, with a laugh as they continued to talk before they then later that day sat down for their christmas meal.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Heading to the Copper Grill in Greer on the Monday evening, where Sebastian had booked; and a restaurant they had been to before and liked for the good food they served there, Mikki who was driving her mom's car which she borrowed for the evening, got to the parking lot and pulled into a vacant space.

Getting out of the car and grabbing her handbag and then making sure to lock her mom's car, she started walking towards the entrance to the restaurant and spotted Sebastian's car, the one that not that long ago she had helped him pick out and smiled; half happy knowing he was already here, and yet half sad also, because even though it hadn't been said exactly when they were buying the car back then, it was both in the back of their minds that the size car it was; in the future would be a great one for transporting that of children around in, that at one point they had very much wanted with another.

Shaking the thoughts of that from her head, and also the fact that she had miscarried from her mind; she got to the door of the restaurant and pulled it open and immediately seeing Ellie, gave her best friend since college a wave; and Ellie seeing that of her best friend walking in, smiled her own smile and gave a wave also, as Robbie who was next to her and Sebastian, who had his back to her as she walked in, both turned to look at her.

"Hey stranger" she Ellie, with a laugh; and stepped towards Mikki, both of them quickly going to hug one another. "It's so good to see you again"

"Yeah, hi" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "So good to see you too", she continued as they moved out of the hug and Ellie, gave a nod. "Missed you all so much"

"Good to see you again, Mik" said Robbie, as Mikki looked to him with a nod and quickly hugged him.

"You as well Robbie" she replied, with a smile to him as he returned the hug. "Keeping Seb out of trouble, I hope"

"There's been no trouble for him to get into without you here" joked Robbie, with a smile also as Mikki looked to him with a laugh and moved out of the hug, and turned to Sebastian, giving him a smile.

"Hi you" she said, with a small laugh and hugged him; Sebastian also quickly wrapping his arms around Mikki and sighing, and replying "Hi you, too"

"I've missed you so much" said Mikki, as Sebastian looked to her and quickly placed a kiss to her lips, and she smiled with a laugh.

"Missed you like crazy too" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "And your hair, it's different"

"It is" said Mikki, giving a nod also. "Cut it a few weeks ago, we were doing a segment on the show about winter makeovers, and I thought you know why not me too" she continued, as Sebastian, gave a small hum of acknowledgment. "Do you not like it?"

"No, of course not" he replied shaking his head and giving her a smile. "It's kind of similar to how it was when we started dating" he continued, and Mikki gave a nod; having grown her hair back to being long over the course of college and keeping it that length, after she'd cut it from being past that of her shoulders in freshman year of college to an above the shoulders one. "I like this on you though, it suits you"

"Thanks" replied Mikki, giving him a small smile as Sebastian nodded.

"So now that Mikki's here do we want to grab our table?" asked Ellie, and Sebastian looked to her with a smile.

"Yeah, sure let's go and talk, eat and catch up with one another" said Mikki, as she slipped her arms away from Sebastian's waist, and as he took his arms also from around her; both of them then out of instinct taking that of each other's hand and smiling to one another before the four of them went and sat down and had dinner together, and caught up with what had been happening in the four months since Mikki had been gone from South Carolina.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Sitting in the gazebo at Greer City Park, after having said goodbye to Ellie and Robbie who were heading back to Columbia, two hours away, Mikki and Sebastian were talking; just the two of them catching up now that the others weren't there also to ask how she'd been since leaving a little over four months ago.

"So you're liking it in California?"asked Sebastian, as she spoke of the city she was now living in, the two of them seated together, not close by one another but also not that of a great distance apart either. "I know we kind of covered that earlier tonight, but it's just me now asking"

"I am liking it, yeah" replied Mikki with a nod. "It's different, but in a good way"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "I guess I just thought maybe, you know"

"That I hated it there?" asked Mikki with a slight laugh, and Sebastian looked at her with a nod. "It's not home yet; but I think I just need to give it a little more time for it to feel as if it is"

"So what time is your flight tomorrow?" asked Sebastian.

"Eleven" replied Mikki, with smile to him. "So will probably be leaving here about eight o'clock"

"Well that doesn't really work then" said Sebastian, with a small laugh but also that of a small sigh as well.

"What doesn't work?" asked Mikki, looking to him with a laugh also.

"I was just thinking if the flight was later in the day, you could have come over to my parent's place and see everyone" replied Sebastian. "'cause even though I gave them all the reason as to why we decided that we weren't wanting to see one another's family, I know they would love to see you again"

"Hmm, yeah that would have been nice" said Mikki, with a nod. "But there just wouldn't be enough time"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod also. "Vanna and Nath would have loved to see you again, and Vanna was asking where you were; and you could also have met Logan too"

"Well I'm sure it's not the last time I'm going to be back here" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "So maybe next time when I'm back we can organize something, and see one another's family as much it might hurt also"

"Yeah that be good" said Sebastian, with a smile and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and went to the photo gallery on it. "You'd love Logie, he is so adorable"

"He is, I've seen the photos that Brooke has posted to Facebook" said Mikki, with a nod and a little bit of a sad smile as she looked at the photos of the little boy that Sebastian had on his phone; and she couldn't help but think that she'd be now if her pregnancy hadn't miscarried that she'd be four months pregnant with her and Sebastian's baby.

"Everything okay, sweetie?" asked Sebastian, noticing her smile and Mikki looked at him with a nod; giving him more of that of a happier one.

"Yeah of course" replied Mikki with a smile to him also. "Just kind of wishing now I made my flight a little later, but the ones we got were the cheaper options, so we went with that"

"Yeah, and I guess it's too much trouble to try and change a flight now to later" said Sebastian.

"Not to mention the costs" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "But I'm sure I will get back home again soon to see my parents, and we can organize something then; because I do miss your family"

"They miss you too" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "And I miss yours as well"

"Mine missed you too" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "Constantly called me silly for not at least inviting you around"

"Maybe we should have just said we'd see each other's family and that to begin with" said Sebastian, as Mikki gave a nod. "Because it would have just made it so much easier"

"Even if Vanna would to have gotten a little upset at the thought of my leaving again" said Mikki, with a small sigh.

"Yeah, they'd be tears" said Sebastian, with a nod. "And I'm sure not all from Vanna either; but also Brooke and Karen as well, who both I know also really miss you"

"Yeah, I miss them also" said Mikki, with a small nod of her head, and she looked at the time on her watch, and saw that it was getting close to ten thirty. "I really should be going, I need to be up early tomorrow morning to catch a flight back to California with the others"

"Right, of course" replied Sebastian, with a nod and stood up from the seating in the gazebo where they'd been sitting; as did Mikki. "At least we got to catch up"

"Agreed" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile. "I just couldn't imagine coming back here and not seeing you"

"Me either" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "We'll always be friends no matter what"

"Of course, the best of friends" said Mikki, with a nod. "And you know if you are ever in California, more so San Fran; then you have to come and say hi to me"

"Definitely" said Sebastian, and pulled her into a hug. "Going to miss you heaps" he continued with a sigh, as they both hugged one another. "Tonight, it's just been like old times"

"Same here" replied Mikki, looking at him. "I thought tonight would be weird, but it just felt comfortable; being out with you, Ellie and Robbie, it felt like it always was and the four of us, hanging out"

"Yeah, I know what you mean" said Sebastian, with a smile and leant in and kissed her and Mikki returned the kiss for a moment, but then pulled away, looking to him with a smile. "Seb, let's not do this. It's already hard enough as it is"

"Come spend the night at my parent's place" said Sebastian, looking to her as he rested his forehead against that of Mikki's with a small smile to her; the two of them relaxing into the hug more with one another. "I can have you at your place by eight tomorrow morning, so you won't miss your flight; I just want and need to be close to you again"

"As much as I would love that" said Mikki, looking at him also; as Sebastian pulled Mikki into that of closer to himself. "We can't, it's not something people who are meant to be broken up with one another do"

"You're right" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "I just miss having you in my arms and having your body close to mine, and being that of one with you"

"I miss that as well" said Mikki, with a small smile to him and quickly placing a kiss to his lips and Sebastian nodded in agreeance at what she had said. "But we can't fall back into old habits just because we're both feeling lonely"

"I know, but I just miss that feeling between us so much; and just loosing complete control with you and also feeling you as well lose control too" replied Sebastian, looking at her also with that of a small smile also, as Mikki gave a nod, whispering "Me too" before kissing him quickly. "I guess I should let you go though, huh" said Sebastian, with a small sigh.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "We'll talk soon though"

"We will" said Sebastian, with a nod also. "I love you always, you know that"

"I do, yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Love you too, always"

"Call me when you get back to California, huh" said Sebastian. "Just so I know you got there safe"

"Okay" replied Mikki, and kissed him; both of them letting themselves get taken in with their kiss for a moment. "I'll see you soon"

"See you soon" said Sebastian, with a nod and removed his arms from around Mikki's waist.

"Bye" said Mikki with a smile to him.

"Bye" replied Sebastian, with a nod; and Mikki walked off towards her mom's car which she'd borrowed for the evening leaving Sebastian in the gazebo, and as she headed back into that of her new life; she couldn't help but wonder what if and how now her life, and also Sebastian's, might be so much different if she'd stay in South Carolina; and as some tears rolled down her cheeks, she got into the car and headed back to her parent's place, knowing that a part of her heart was always going to be where she was now with the guy she had just once again bid a sad farewell too.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having watched Mikki get into her mother's car and drive away; Sebastian headed back to his own car, and the one which he couldn't think he had bought not that long ago with it in mind that he and Mikki would soon be needing a bigger size car, which at the time he had fully planned on swapping with her that of what was the car she had now taken to California; when they did get to that point where he knew that they would have a baby together.

Pulling into the driveway of his parent's house, after arriving back home. He turned off the engine of the car and gave a small sigh as he got out of it, and then locked it up before heading to the front door and going inside.

Hearing laughter and talking from the direction of the living room, he walked into there and saw his parents and also two brothers and sister in laws, sitting and talking with one another.

"Hey, Slugger" said Henry, with a smile when he saw him. "How was dinner with Mikki"

"Umm yeah it was fine" replied Sebastian, with a small nod and smile to his father as he sat to one of the vacant arm chairs. "Just kind of hard to say goodbye to her though"

"You're sure you said goodbye" said Jeremy, looking to him with a laugh and smile. "And you coming in here, isn't just some decoy so she can sneak on up to your bedroom now"

"No" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh and looking to his brother whilst shaking his head. "I wish, that would be the case" he continued, with a small sigh. "But they have an early flight tomorrow, so Miks gone back home"

"Well did you at least tell her that we miss her heaps" said Brooke, and Sebastian looked to his sister in law with a nod and smile.

"I did, yeah" he replied, as Brooke gave a nod also. "And she said thank you for the voucher from Books a Million"

"Okay that's good, I'm glad she like it" said Brooke with a small smile as Sebastian gave a nod. "It felt kind of impersonal, but I don't know what books she has that are on her to buy list on Goodreads and Pinterest, that she might have gotten and not moved off it" she continued with a small sigh. "And it's not like I can sneak a look at the bookshelf now in your apartment and see what she has got"

"Yeah, well knowing Mikki I'm sure there will be plenty for her to buy with it" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "And also we both said next time, we're not going to be as stupid as you've all tended to call me and also her this weekend" he continued with a small laugh. "And just suck it up and see each other families"

"That's good" said Karen, as he looked to her with a nod. "Do you have any idea when that might possibly be then?"

"Not at the moment, no" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "But hopefully soon" he continued with a small sigh. "I know she is trying to pretend that it's all going well in California and that she's happy and all that" he said, looking to the others. "But tonight there was something off, and felt like there was something she wanted to tell me but couldn't"

"You mean like something you could have maybe told her too" said Dylan, with a laugh and Sebastian looked to his older brother. "Oh don't look at me like that and play dumb, Bash" he said, shaking his head. "You could have easily told her that you wanted her to stay and not go back to California"

"He's still got tomorrow" said Brooke, with a smile to her husband and then looked to Sebastian with a smile also. "Nothing would be more romantic, than you going to the airport before she leaves and telling her that you want her to stay here and marry her"

"I get what you're all trying to do here" said Sebastian, with a small sigh and looking to them all. "But Miks got to get to the decision on her own that she wants to be back here"

"You're right, sweetheart" said Abby, and Sebastian looked to his mother with a nod. "If Mikki comes back here not for all the right reasons, then that is only going to be putting you and her in a bad place, and none of us want that"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a small sigh as he then continued to talk with his family; before they all then headed up to sleep for the night, and wondering when they would ever get to see Mikki again, and if they might ever also not see her again as well.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Getting back home, and pulling her mother's car into the driveway, Mikki sighed as she got out of it and locked it up; before she headed up to the house. Opening the front door and walking into the house, not feeling in the mood to talk with anyone after the evening she'd just had and how she also had found it so hard to say goodbye to Sebastian, and also as well just how tempting also she had found it to not take him on his offer to go back to his parent's place for the night.

She went to the bathroom and the toilet and then into her bedroom, changing into her sleep clothes before grabbing a make up wipe to remove her makeup; before also with the glass of water she had gotten whilst in the bathroom, popping one of the sleeping pills that she was still taking, and knowing that she'd really need it tonight if she were to try and get any sort of sleep, then got into her bed and with a sigh grabbed her phone from the bedside table and uploaded a photo that she had asked the waitress to take at the restaurant that they had been to.

 ** _Can't really call it a 'double date' – but definitely love hanging out with these truly awesome guys, who I miss so much! Great way to end what has been a happy but yet somewhat sad trip back home!_**

And then posting it to Facebook, she put her phone to charge with the cord she had plugged in and then placed it down; before she then lay back against the pillows.

"Hey, we heard you come home" said Kitty as she and Marley walked into her bedroom. "And we were waiting to hear how dinner with Seb and the other two tonight went?"

"It was fine" replied Mikki, looking to her but not also bothering at all to get up from the lying down position she was in. "Seb and the others say hi"

"So do you win the bet, Kitty?" asked Roderick, as he also came into Mikki's room. "Sebastian, here or not?"

"Why would Seb be here?" asked Mikki, looking to her younger brother with a laugh. "And what bet?"

"Kitty and Roderick made a bet saying that either yes or no, you'd bring Seb back here and well you know" replied Marley, with a laugh as Mikki looked to her. "Kitty being yes and Roddy being no"

"Well I hope Kitty pays you Roddy" said Mikki, with a small smile to him. "Because as you can clearly see it's just me here"

"Hmmm" replied Kitty, looking to Mikki and she in turn looked to her younger sister as well. "I am thinking though it might have been a thought though"

"It was, yes" said Mikki, with a small nod. "Seb made the suggestion that I go back to his place for the night" she continued, with a small sigh. "But I know that doing that, it would only hurt more in the morning when we would have to still say goodbye to one another"

"Even though the heart hurts at saying goodbye tonight" said Marley, and Mikki looked to her. "It would have hurt so much more doing so in the morning after spending the night together"

"Yeah, we'd be lucky to even get Mikki on the flight back to California" said Roderick with a small laugh and Mikki looked to her brother with a small nod. "Because I'm pretty sure she'd not want to be leaving again if they had have spent even just one night together"

"So true" replied Mikki, with a sigh. "And it was harder enough as I said, saying bye to Seb as to how I had too" she continued, looking to him. "Being in his arms again, having him close by and just feeling that sense of complete comfort with someone. It was hard to let that go again"

"Wouldn't know what that is like" said Kitty as Mikki looked to her slightly younger sister with a small smile.

"I'm sure one day you will" she said, with a nod. "And hopefully I will to have that again also" she continued, with a small sigh. "Is it okay if I get some sleep now, this tablet is about to kick in soon and I don't want to be tired in the morning when wake up"

"Tablet?" asked Marley, and Mikki looked to her younger sister with a nod.

"Yeah, I just took a sleeping tablet" she replied, giving her a small smile. "Otherwise I'd not be sleeping at all"

"Mik" said Roderick, looking to her also. "Those aren't good for you, you know that" he continued as Mikki looked over to her brother. "You can become reliant on them, and that's not a good thing"

"I only take them when I really need too" she replied, with a small nod to him. "You don't have to worry about me"

"We're always going to" said Marley, and Mikki looked to her with a small nod. "You were so use to be one part of a couple for so long and wanting that whole life of everything with Seb" she continued as the other two looked to her as well. "Well it's hard to move on from that"

"Hmm, it is" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "I'll see you all in the morning, huh"

"Yeah, sweet dreams Mik" said Kitty, and Mikki looked to her with a nod. "Not that I don't think you're going to have anything but them, having spent the evening with Seb" she continued. "But you know, sweet dreams and all that"

"Thanks" replied Mikki, with a small laugh; and then saying goodnight to the other two and then the three of them leaving her room. Mikki settled into sleep in her bed from her childhood, which she hadn't been alone in since the summer between sophomore and junior years of college, and was now finding it hard to imagine there ever being someone in the bed next to her again, as she drifted off to sleep; before then heading back to California the next day and wondering if she would ever be calling that home.

* * *

 _End Note: I wanted to again make it seen how hard not only Seb and Mikki are having with the thought of the two of them not being a couple anymore is; but also that of their families, who have known them to be 'that' couple for the six and nearly half years that they were together._

 _Seb's brothers telling him to just ask Mikki, is something I can clearly see them doing; and also Mikki's siblings too being as worried as they are about her as well - they all know the other with their brother/sister so well, it's hard for them to see them both so down and lonely without the other._

 _The next chapter, will be a slightly happier one, as I can't keep writing depressing chapters - because it depresses me. So until then, thanks for reading and I will catch you all again soon._

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	39. Chapter 39

_A/N : Moving onwards in this story and forcing Sebastian and Mikki even further apart is literally breaking my heart.  
_ _As always no Glee characters belong to me, but any others from the show who you do not recognize do belong to me; and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading and you know what to do at the end!  
Love KJ, xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 39-

After celebrating New Years without Sebastian for the first time in seven years; getting back into the swing of the morning show in San Francisco, Mikki also knew that she had to as well start making California her home as well, even though the thought of that at times was hard to fathom, after always thinking it would be South Carolina.

Whilst on break having had some time to read some more books, and also as well taking a look at her YouTube channel which she hadn't updated in a long time and find a heap of messages from people asking what had happened to it and why was there no new content; she then also looked at her Goodreads page and found as well a heap of messages on there also, asking if she were okay and also if she was still reviewing and reading.

Knowing that it might be about time, to update those who weren't aware of what had transpired in South Carolina, and the circumstances involving her job; she found the camera she would use to make videos with when she was living back there, and set it up in front of the bookshelf that she had now unloaded her books into, with the help of Marley a few months ago, and pressed record.

 _"Hi everyone, so I've had quite a few messages here on YouTube, and also on my Goodreads page, asking me what's been happening, why haven't I uploaded any new vids or reviewed any books for a while; so this here now is me getting back to hopefully doing that and getting also as well some normalcy back to my life"_ she started, and gave a small sigh.

 _"So as a lot of you will know, I am also a journalist in my job life, and for the longest time, since I graduated from college, I was working at a television station in South Carolina. As you may also be very aware, I was one of the co-hosts of a morning show there, after having been for a while a standby sort of roving reporter for it. And well, that is where this reason for me not being on here for such a long time comes to being. Now you may notice, that my bookshelf behind me; doesn't look like one of my normal bookshelves from before, and there is a reason for that. So the morning show in South Carolina, it got axed and whilst I was not out of a job, and was moved to another job in the station; for me it was a step down and feeling like I wasn't doing what I knew I was able to do and shown that I could do, did get me rather down about that"_ she continued, with a small smile to the camera.

 _"Now don't get me wrong there was nothing wrong with my life in South Carolina. It's where I was born, it's where I grew up. My parents are still there, and the guy that I spent over six amazing years with; he still lives there too. But there was this feeling, of I may never get to be a journalist now at the station I was working at, and so I started applying for other jobs at other ones and even tried to get a job at my local bookstore; but they weren't hiring at the time"_ she said with a laugh and then gave a small sigh.

 _"Therefore, I thought I have to broaden my search for work and started maybe thinking North Carolina, as it's a pretty easy drive and I could do that on a daily basis. But again, nothing even with a good friend of mine from college who is from there, asking her boss at the paper where she works as a journalist if there was anything going. So on, I guess you can call it a whim one afternoon; I applied for a job as a co host of what was to be the revamped morning show in San Francisco. Didn't think I was in with a chance, because let's be honest. I am very, well southern as you can tell by my accent now and that too I thought would be a huge factor in my not getting even a look in. But I got a call, from the show's producer, telling me that they in fact loved what I had sent them and the job was therefore mine"_ laughed Mikki, shaking her head. _"Crazy, right. Yeah. That's what I thought at first"_

 _"So what to do, well that was like the biggest decision I ever had to make and after much discussion with, my boyfriend. I moved to California, where I have been for almost the past five months now and slowly getting use to living in a new state, with new people and a whole new way of life. Now in saying that, I am not completely alone here. My littlest sister Marley, she actually lives really close by and my brother Rod he is in Los Angeles, and my other sister Kitty is a few hours away in Las Vegas. So not entirely on my own in a new state, but it's of course being a huge adjustment for me; since for six years, since college sophomore I was in a relationship with an amazing guy, who you may have seen in the background of some of my old videos now, when he was like studying and all that, and I was yapping on about books; and to go from having like that and having also as well lived with him since my senior year of college, the transformation to being single now, because we did make the break because we knew it would be hard to do this whole long distance thing; that's being a huge challenge"_ said Mikki, giving a small sigh and also take a deep breath.

 _"And that is what has been happening, and why I haven't for the longest time done any updates. But it's a new year and it's a new Mikki with a new outlook on life, and I'm going to be getting back into the swing of things; which means I will be also recording an update on what I've been reading, what I want to be reading, and what I thought really sucked when reading it also"_ she said with a small laugh. _"So thanks all for listening to me in what is clearly this unedited kind of what's been happening insane ramble by me, and I will be back really soon with a video that will be a little more polished and edited; but for now I just wanted to inform you all of what has been happening and that I am safe and well, and okay. See you all again really soon, bye"_ finished Mikki and pressing the remote that she had near her from before turned off the recording.

Grabbing the camera from the tripod which she'd put it on, she got the memory card out of it and went and sat on the sofa in her apartment and grabbing her laptop from her coffee table, opened it up and went into YouTube, to upload the video; and then after doing that made herself some lunch, before she sat down and worked out what her other videos that she would soon be filming would be about.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Spending the new year with Ellie, Robbie and also Artie who got back from spending Christmas with his father's family in New Orleans. With not much to do, and still not really use to the apartment being empty as it was after having had Mikki live with him ever since they moved in together their senior year; with the new year now a reality and not being with her anymore, he knew he had to start getting use to it, even though parts of him as well secretly hoped that one day Mikki might come home.  
Thinking about dismantling the bookshelves that now lay empty, but also as well not having the heart to do that either and actually getting rid of them; he decided to play a video game and going to the cabinet under the television where the games were kept, looked for Saints Row, which he had never really got around to fully playing and finishing even though had it for so long. Looking though the games that were there, and not finding any of the three in the series; he sighed and stood back up and picked his phone off the table, and dialled the number for Robbie.

"Hey man" said Robbie, when he answered and Sebastian replied a "Hey" also.

"So I was wondering did I lend you the Saints Row games?" he asked, as he sat to the sofa. "I can't seem to find them"

"No, you haven't lent me them" replied Robbie, as Sebastian gave a sigh. "The last one I borrowed off you was the one based on the Lost tv show, and I gave that back"

"Okay, that's cool" replied Sebastian, as he looked around the apartment wondering where it might possibly be; as he knew he had moved some stuff around after Mikki had left to make the apartment not feel as empty as it still did feel. "Just probably misplaced it"

"Or it could have been taken?" said Robbie, with a laugh. "We both know there use to be someone in the apartment who was quite easily able to kick both our asses on certain games"

"No, these were my copies of the games" said Sebastian, with a small laugh also. "And she had ones back at her parents, so doubt that" he continued, as Robbie laughed. "They've just being moved that's all"

"Yeah clean up and never find anything afterwards" he said with a laugh and Sebastian laughed also. "Really hate that"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian. "So what you doing?"

"Nothing much, going to be going out with Ellie later tonight see a movie" said Robbie, as Sebastian sighed with a small nod. "You know what you should come along with us"

"I don't want to feel like a third wheel on your date" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "But thanks for the offer"

"You won't be a third wheel, man" said Robbie, with a laugh also. "It will be just a couple of friends, hanging out and going seeing a movie and grabbing a burger or something like that afterwards"

"Are you sure Ellie's not going to mind?" asked Sebastian, liking the sound of getting out of the apartment for the evening; but also as well not wanting to impose on his two friends.

"Of course she won't" replied Robbie, as Sebastian gave a small nod. "Meet us at the movie theatre at six, and we'll decide what movie we want to see"

"You haven't decided that" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Is this why you want me coming along so you don't get stuck with some chick flick"

"That's exactly why" said Robbie, with a laugh as well. "Ellie's gotten to choose the last two movies, we've gone and seen; and all chick flicks. I need you to back me up here, chick flicks just no"

"Sure, I can do that" replied Sebastian, giving a small chuckle. "I'll see you about six, outside the theatre"

"Okay yeah" said Robbie, as Sebastian gave a laugh. "See you then, later"

"Later" replied Sebastian, and ended the call; glancing then to his phone and seeing the notification for a new YouTube video was at the top and tapped it to see what it was, although knowing as well since there was only one who he'd asked to get notified of if they were to upload a new video; and saw that Mikki had uploaded an update on why she'd not been posting for a while.

Tapping play on it, he watched the approximate five minute video; where she explained as to why it was, about the new job and also the move to California, as well as the difficulty she faced in ending things with him. Watching to the end of the video, and getting out of the YouTube app he went into his contacts and connected a call to Mikki, listening to it ring and then hearing a click as she answered.

"Hi" came Mikki's voice on the other end, and leaning back into the sofa he gave a small sigh upon hearing her speak.

"Yeah, hi" he replied. "I just saw the video you uploaded to YouTube" he continued, as he heard Mikki give a 'Mmmm', before saying "Nice to see you getting back into that again"

"Yeah, well I had a lot of messages asking if I were okay and all that" said Mikki. "So I thought it was about time, I let people know what's been happening as well as like you said getting back into actually making the videos again"

"Well you know where your number one fan is" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as Mikki gave a laugh also, replying "Yeah I do"

"So what else has been happening?" asked Mikki, as Sebastian gave a laugh.

"You mean since we spoke yesterday?" he asked, as Mikki gave a laugh of the other end. "Nothing much" he continued, with a small sigh. "I am going out tonight with Robbie and Ellie, see a movie"

"What movie?" asked Mikki as he gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, not sure yeah" he replied, with a smile. "That is still undecided as I am apparently the buffer for the non chick flick movie"

"Ohhh, you're the deciding vote" said Mikki, with a laugh. "But there are some really good movies out at the moment, Star Wars for instance"

"Yeah, I think that's why Robbie wants me going" said Sebastian, with a laugh also. "He wants to see Star Wars and is scared he won't if it's just him and Ellie"

"Well you know if I were there and with you all" said Mikki, with a small sigh. "That it be also me wanting to see that one as well"

"Yes, I am well aware of your love for Star Wars babe" he replied with a smile and shaking his head; knowing that Eric had gotten Mikki liking the original trilogy from a young age and that even now it was something she still really loved watching.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a small laugh. "And if you see it, don't spoil it for me as I've not seen it yet"

"Promise won't" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "So when can we expect to see some more videos like you promised on the one you've just posted"

"Ummm, well I am writing a list of what I need to be doing video wise and talk about book wise" replied Mikki, as Sebastian nodded. "But should definitely be sometime in the next week when I get to uploading a few"

"Okay yeah" said Sebastian, with a smile to himself. "Like I said, I am really happy to see you getting back into that" he continued, hearing Mikki give a small murmur of a reply. "Because it is something that you love"

"Yeah and I also love you too" sadi Mikki, with a small laugh. "As if you hadn't already gotten that hint from the video I just posted"

"I didn't need to hear that in a video to know that" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "And love you too, that you know as well"

"I do, yes" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "So we'll talk soon, huh"

"Okay, yeah" said Sebastian, knowing that he probably should get off the phone so the minutes on his phone contract for the month wouldn't go over. "Talk with you tomorrow"

"Definitely" said Mikki, as he too gave a small sigh. "Love you"

"Love you too" he replied, with a small smile to himself. "Bye sweetie"

"Bye babe" replied Mikki, before he heard the line click and Mikki was gone; and then going to see if he was able to find the game he wanted to be playing, but still having no luck in finding it, then got ready to go out later that evening with Robbie and Ellie to see a movie.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having another idea, in regards to reading and what she originally was bought onto the morning show in South Carolina for. Mikki went and spoke with Figgins, about possibly maybe every two weeks or once a month; doing a book kind of thing on the show, and if at all possible as well maybe getting some of the authors in to talk about their writing also; and not just have it be her talking about books and all that like she did on her channel.

Liking the idea and also tasking Mikki with seeing if one of the bigger bookstores would also be interested in sponsoring the segment; knowing that she had a connection already to the Books-A-Million chain, from what she had previously done, contacted them and after speaking with someone at head office, got a sort of sponsorship deal for the new segment on the show; as well as also getting gifted by them a voucher too, to go in and buy some of the newest releases and then promote them on the show.

Going and using the voucher and also as well the ones she was gifted at Christmas, from Brooke and also Ellie; she got some of the books that she had been meaning to get as well as others that she had heard good things about, to review in start of the new part she was doing for the morning show.

Arriving home and getting her mail from the boxes located at the front entrance, she walked upstairs to her apartment and opened the door; and then went inside placing the books to the arm chair and then looking at the mail she received, and seeing only things she dreaded getting and that was bills. Opening up the phone bill, and seeing a not so low figure for that of her period of calls since she'd being living away from South Carolina; she grimaced at the thought of having to pay that amount and she knew something was going to have to happen to bring it down for next bill, if she were to have any money for spending on food and other bills, as well as that of other things she would be needing also and along with that also as well what the cost of airfares to back home were.

Looking to the time and seeing that if was just after three o'clock for her; she knew then that it would be three hours later for Sebastian back in South Carolina, and getting her cell phone from her handbag and going into favourite contacts, connected a call to him.

"Hi" came Sebastian's voice as he answered. "I was going to give you a call in a little while" he continued. "I was just in the middle of eating dinner"

"Oh well I can give you a call back later if now not a good time to talk" replied Mikki, as she sat on the sofa and leant back against it.

"Sweetie, no it's okay" he replied, with a small laugh. "I can talk to you and eat also at the same time"

"Okay, yeah if you don't mind doing that" said Mikki, with a small laugh also. "Will save another call later on"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "So what's been happening today?"

"Morning show as usual" said Mikki, with a small chuckle. "And then I went to the book store after filming as well today"

"Mikki, seriously" said Sebastian, and knowing as to from the tone of his voice; knew he was thinking really more books.

"Yes, but in my defence I actually didn't spend any of my money" she replied, as Sebastian gave a laugh. "I used the gift cards that Bee and Ellie gave me for christmas, and also as well head office of the store; they gifted me a hundred dollars as well, since I am going to be something similar as to what I was doing on the morning show back home, and that of like a book thing"

"Okay, yeah wow" replied Sebastian, and she could hear him chewing. "That sounds amazing, sweetie"

"Hmmm, yeah and hopefully as well it will see me get to the number of subscribers to actually be able to get my channel on YouTube verified as well, with that little tick" she said with a laugh.

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, giving a laugh also. "You've been wanting that tick for ages now"

"Hmmm, I have" she replied, with a small sigh. "So what's been happening with you"

"Just the normal, work and that's pretty much it" said Sebastian, giving a small sigh. "Nothing really exciting to say unfortunately" he continued. "Just missing you though, you know the usual"

"Yeah, I miss you as well" replied Mikki, and looking to the phone bill she received and not sure how to broach this subject with him. "I got my phone bill today, and that's actually why I was calling you up now"

"Oh, umm okay" said Sebastian, as Mikki gave a small sigh.

"Yeah, it's over two hundred dollars for the billing period" she said, as she heard Sebastian give out a little gasp. "Which is because I guess we've been calling one another every day and talking, that I have gone over my allowable minutes on the plan"

"Yeah, I hate to see what mine is like when I get my bill" said Sebastian, with a small laugh.

"Hmm" replied Mikki with a small sigh again. "Maybe we should stop the calling each other every day and make it like only twice a week that we talk"

"I guess that might be an idea" replied Sebastian, also with a sigh. "Although can't say I'm not going to miss talking to you everyday"

"I'll miss it too" replied Mikki, with a small laugh. "But at least we'd have more to talk about when we do talk and not just have like one days thing to talk to one another about"

"I guess, yeah that does make more sense in a way" said Sebastian, as Mikki gave that of a small nod and agreeing with him. "We'd be able to talk longer and not just for short little periods that are clearing costing us the money"

"Exactly" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "Although I am going to miss hearing your voice on a daily basis"

"Me too, and just hearing you" said Sebastian, with a small sigh also. "But it's the sensible thing to do"

"It is" replied Mikki, and continued to talk with him a bit more before they ended the call and she then got down to planning the book haul video, and then later on made dinner for herself; before she went on to film the new video to upload at a later time.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Only now talking three times per week, instead of every day, after talking to her on Friday evening; early Saturday morning, Sebastian headed up to Gaffney to spend the day at his brother and sister in laws house whilst also as well spending some time with his niece and nephew for the weekend.

"So you must be finding that hard" said Brooke, as she sat nursing Logan, and feeding him a bottle of formula since she had trouble with this pregnancy getting in a milk supply of her own. "And not talking with Mikki every day now"

"It's certainly a huge adjustment, yeah" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a nod as he sat on the floor with Savannah, the two of them colouring at the coffee table a princess book she'd received for christmas. "But also as well we can't keep clinging on to one another like we have been either, as it's not at all good for us either"

"That's true, yeah" said Dylan, who was seated on the sofa in the living room, and their talking with his younger brother also. "Still it's got to be so weird after having never really lived on your own, to be doing that" he continued, as Sebastian looked to him with a nod. "And to have those moments of silence, must be really hard"

"I try and not have it silent" replied Sebastian, giving a small sigh. "I tend to put music on or maybe the tv, so there is just always that sort of noise and doesn't make the apartment feel as empty"

"Or you could just go on YouTube" said Brooke with a laugh. "And binge watch all of Mikki's videos on there"

"I could yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh also. "And she's getting back into that too, which is good to see"

"I saw that, yeah" said Brooke, with a nod as Dylan also as well gave a nod. "Noticed as well that she's cut her hair"

"She did" said Sebastian, with a smile. "It's sort of at the length when we first started dating"

"It suits her" said Dylan, as Sebastian looked to his older brother with a nod. "Although I get the feeling you'd say that regardless" he continued with a laugh. "Mikki could wear an old potato sack and you'd think she looked like a million dollars"

"I would, yeah" replied Sebastian, giving a laugh.

"And what about me?" asked Brooke, looking over to her husband. "If I were to wear a potato sack would you think I look like a million dollars"

"Maybe a few hundred" replied Dylan, looking over to her with a smile and Brook frowning at him. "And also as well giving you that hundred or so as well, so you're able to go out and buy something that's not a potato sack also"

"Oh well, I definitely know now what to do whenever I am in need of some new clothes" said Brooke, with a laugh as Sebastian gave a laugh also and Dylan looked to his wife with a frown. "Find an old potato sack and wear that, and you will give me some money"

"Now that I know that is what you're planning on doing" said Dylan, with small laugh. "Then no, that's not going to work"

"Damn and I needed some new clothes too" replied Brooke, with a small laugh also.

"Well there is always, actual potato sacks" said Sebastian, with a laugh and Brooke looked to him a smile. "If you were ever in need of clothes"

"Yeah ha ha, very funny" she said, as Sebastian gave a nod and smile as well.

"So when do you think Mikki will be coming for a visit again?" asked Dylan, looking to his younger brother and Sebastian gave a sigh.

"Not sure" he replied, looking to him with a small smile. "It's not something that we've discussed as yet, and when she will be back for another visit here" he continued, as the other two looked at him. "It all just depends on what she is doing with work and all that"

"You know you could always go and see her" said Brooke, with a smile to him. "Take a holiday, and spend some time in California"

"I could yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Just got a lot on with work at the moment, so it's not a good time for a holiday"

"Think about it, little brother" said Sebastian, looking to him and he in turn looking to his older brother with a small smile.

"Yeah, I will" he replied, and then spent the remainder of the day hanging out at his older brother's house, before then heading home to his own apartment; wondering if he would ever get use to being without Mikki.

* * *

 _End Note : I do hate that I have to get them living without the reliance of each other - but it does need to be done, for them for those short periods of time; to be able to have other relationships._

 _The part in italics at the start where Mikki is like doing the video thing - oh my god I am obcessed with Booktube - not one myself, but wow am I obsessed and it's actually bad too, because I then buy more books and that's never good, believe me! My 'to be read' list is insanely long - that it will take me a year if not more to read them all, as I always add more.  
But I have mentioned in the past that Mikki started this in college, and her going back to it, which she did actively in South Carolina; and then stopped doing when moved to California, is another step in her independance._

 _Anyway, as always thanks for reading - and I will catch you all again soon!  
Love, KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N: My complete apologies on how long it has taken me to get a new chapter of this up - and really to post anything since last year.  
_ _I don't really have a good excuse, except I live in Australia; and it's been so hot here that the last thing I've been wanting to do is sit and type for hours on end with a laptop resting on me and making me even more insanely hot!  
_ _I haven't lost enthusiasm for any of my stories, and I doubt there will ever be a time when I don't feel the urge to write - I have also though been working on a completely original story, with complete original characters and a new concept that I have come up with; that too has taken some of my time also...but it's something I do one day hope to actually get published for real, and maybe see it on shelves and even get to go to the conventions that I go too, as a published author._

 _So anyway, again my apologies for how long this has taken - hopefully the love for this story is still with my readers, and you enjoy this super long chapter as a thanks for waiting patiently apology!  
As always any characters you recognize from Glee don't belong to me, and all the others that don't recognize belong to me and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Love, KJ  
_ _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 40 –

After finishing up the morning show on Friday morning, heading back around to Puck's house, to pick up her car since most mornings they would ride in together to work, after dropping the girls at school on the way; Mikki and Puck walked in the front door, of the Puckerman residence.

"So you really don't mind me borrowing your air mattresses?" asked Mikki, as Puck closed the front door and he looked to her with a small laugh.

"Not at all" he replied, shaking his head. "I just hope they're all still okay, since haven't used them in so long"

"I'm sure if they were stored okay, then they will be fine" said Mikki, with a nod, as Puck also gave a nod as well.

"Okay, well I'll just go and grab them from up the attic" he said, as Mikki looked to him with a smile. "I found them last night, but didn't bring them down"

"Sure thanks" replied Mikki, as Puck went to head upstairs to the second floor and then up to the attic from where he could get through to from the second floor. "Is it okay if I make a coffee?"

"Of course" said Puck, with a smile to her turning to look back to her from the stairs. "You know you don't have to ask me that"

"Thanks" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she headed into the kitchen and Puck continued up the stairs to the attic, and going over to the coffee pot, and tipping the now cold coffee from the morning into the sink, and setting it to make a fresh batch; Mikki sat at the kitchen counter waiting for the coffee to brew, and grabbed her phone from her handbag; and saw a message had come through from Roderick.  
 ** _Hey Mik, at airport now. My flight is in 2 hours, but didn't have much to do this morning, so figured would get here earlier and just hang around here. See you soon. Roddy x  
_** Smiling at the thought of her brother and also Kitty, who was also going to be coming for the weekend; and the reason as to why she was needing the air mattresses for them to be able to sleep at her apartment, and forego the extra expense of a hotel room on top of travelling to San Francisco to see her, she typed back a reply to her younger brother.  
 _Hey Roddy, can't wait to see you and also Kits. I know only saw the two of you at Christmas, but that was so chaotic, and also you know weird too, since I was really missing Seb. See you soon, lil' brother ;) Miks x  
_ Hitting send on the message, and looking to the time on her phone; she knew she had a few hours before Marley would be picking up both of Kitty and Roderick from the airport, and that would give her enough time to get the air mattresses blown up for her siblings to sleep on, as Puck came down from upstairs via the kitchen stairs.

"Okay, so queen size, and two singles" said Puck as he placed the box with the air mattresses down on the ground. "And the pump is in the box as well for the two singles; the queen being one with the pump in the mattresses already"

"Great, thank you so much" said Mikki, looking to her co host with a smile. "I'm sure I can manage to get them all up before my siblings arrive at my place"

"You do much camping back in South Carolina?" asked Puck, as he went over to the coffee pot that Mikki had started and with it finished brewing grabbed two clean cups and poured a cup for each of them.

"A little, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod as she took the cup of black coffee from Puck not wanting to add any milk or sugar into it, that time. "My uncle Ray, he's in the army and married to my dad's sister; they live in Wisconsin and we went there a few summers and would go camping with my cousins"

"I never went camping when I was a kid, my mum didn't have the time working two jobs to look after me and my sister" replied Puck, as Mikki gave a nod. "So as soon as Ally was older enough, about three. Quinn and I started going camping a few days over the summer holidays"

"That's really awesome that you would do that for your girls, even though you never did as a kid" said Mikki, with a smile to him as Puck gave a nod.

"Well Quinn, Blaine and their older brother Cooper would often go camping as children" he replied with a small smile. "So she was use to it, and I got to love then as well"

"I can't imagine Blaine ever being the camping type" said Mikki with a laugh; as Puck also gave a small laugh as well.

"Yeah, I'd say it's more Coop he I would not see as the camping type" replied Puck, shaking his head. "He's the more eccentric brother, that's for sure"

"So worse then Blaine?" asked Mikki, with a small laugh, as Puck nodded his head.

Yeah, he's kind of what you called over the top" replied Puck, with a laugh also. "But purely in a good way, and his wife Peyton she definitely balances him out"

"And he's the oldest, right?" asked Mikki, and Puck gave a nod.

"He is, it's Cooper and then it was Quinn, and then lastly Blaine" replied Puck, with a small sigh.

Hmm, yeah" said Mikki, with a small nod as she finished off the cup of coffee. "Well I hate to be a ditcher" she said with a small laugh. "But I really should get going and back to my apartment so that it's not a complete disaster zone when my brother and sister get there"

"I doubt your apartment is anything of a disaster zone" replied Puck, with a laugh as Mikki stood from the stool she was sitting on, and shook her head.

"No, I'd say not really" she replied, with a smile to him. "But it's small, and four of us there for two nights, well it will be interesting"

"Be just like when you were kids back home in South Carolina" said Puck, as Mikki gave a laugh with a nod of her head.

"Ask my parents what that was like, and I'm sure they would have some very interesting stories" she replied, with a smile as Puck gave a laugh.

"I'll give you a hand taking the box out to your car" said Puck, as he placed his cup and also Mikki's to the sink to be washed up later on.

"Thanks" replied Mikki, with a smile to him; and with Puck grabbing the box with the air mattresses in it, she and he went to her car and then Mikki left the Puckerman residence to go to her own apartment and set up for the impending arrival on her two siblings, along with that of Marley also; for the weekend of sibling time, and something that they really hadn't had a chance to do in a long time.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Getting back to her apartment and inflating the air mattresses, which took a significant amount of time since there were three of them to put up for that of her siblings.  
With some time before the three of them were due to be arriving, Mikki finished editing the video she had made the other day for YouTube, and was in the process of getting it uploaded when the door to her apartment opened and Kitty, Roderick and Marley; who had gone to pick her older sister and younger brother from the airport, walked in.

"Hi" said Mikki as she placed her laptop to the coffee table in her apartment and stood up; going over to hug the two who'd she had not seen since Christmas.

"How are you?" asked Kitty, as Mikki looked to her sister with a small smile.

"I'm fine" she replied, as she quickly gave Roderick a hug as well. "Looking forward to having you both here for the weekend"

"Yeah totally agree with you there" said Roderick with a small laugh. "Campus this weekend there are so many valentine parties, for basically anyone whether single, in a relationship or just looking for some fun" he continued, shaking his head and looking to his sisters. "So I'm so glad to be getting away from that"

"No girl that you like?" asked Mikki, looking to her younger brother and he shook his head. "That you might want to try and start something with"

"I just want to get done with college, and then I'll consider dating someone seriously" he said and Mikki looked to him with a frown.

"Great, yeah thanks for that low blow Roddy" she said, and went to sit on her sofa and he and the other two looked to her.

"I'm sure Rod didn't mean in the way it came out" said Marley, and Mikki looked to her younger sister.

"I know I'm sorry" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "I guess, you know first time in a quite a while I've been single on valentines" she continued, looking to them. "That I don't really know how to process these things"

"Or birthday, anniversaries, christmas" added in Kitty, and Mikki looked to her slightly younger than her sister with a nod. "The first ones are always bound to be the hardest to be alone on" she continued, as Mikki nodded. "But the next time they roll around, I'm sure it will be a lot easier"

"Kits right" said Marley, with a smile and Mikki looked to her. "That's why you have us all this weekend until Sunday afternoon"

"Keep my mind of stuff" said Mikki, with a smile to her as Marley gave a nod.

"Yes, but please do keep to yourself what that stuff would be if you and Seb were still a thing" said Kitty, with a small laugh and smile, and Mikki looked to her with a laugh also, as did the others.

"Believe me I wouldn't divulge that stuff anyway" she replied with a sigh, as Roderick also added, "Thank god for that"

"Right, so where did you want us to put our stuff?" asked Kitty, and Mikki looked to her and pointed towards her bedroom.

"My room is just there" she said, with a small nod. "Just on the bed is fine, since I borrowed air mattresses from Puck for the weekend, so we can all camp out here in the living area"

"It will be just like when use to go over to Auntie Shelz and Uncle Dusty's place and stay the night" said Marley with a laugh and smile. "And we would all sleep out in the living room"

"It will be, yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile to the two of them, as the girls went to head into her bedroom; and Roderick looked to his oldest sister with a smile also.

"So you're really doing okay?" he asked, placing a hand to her shoulder, and Mikki looked to him with a nod.

"I'm coping, I guess you could say" she replied, as Roderick nodded with a small smile and looked around her small apartment.

"So I though Marley said she helped you with organizing your books awhile back" he said, with a laugh and Mikki followed that of her brother's gaze of where he was looking.

"Well I kind of have too many books for that small excuse for a bookshelf that came with the apartment" said Mikki, with a laugh, as Roderick nodded. "And I will get eventually to Ikea one day and get some more bookshelves, so those on the floor now will have a proper place to live"

"Maybe since I'm here we can go and get one for you tomorrow, and get it together" said Roderick, and Mikki looked to him shaking her head.

"No, that's fine" she replied, with a smile to him. "That's not any fun at all, so I'll do it another time"

"Oh and you're going to be okay putting how many of on your own?" asked Roderick, with a smile and laugh; and Mikki looked to him with a small sigh. "I really don't mind helping out with it, if you were wanting it done Mikki"

"I guess it would make it feel more homely if I were to have proper bookshelves and all that" said Mikki, with a small nod.

"Okay, well it's settled then, we do that tomorrow" said Roderick, with a nod also as Kitty and Marley came out from her bedroom.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" asked Kitty, as she looked to her older sister and younger brother.

"Umm, going to Ikea, and getting me a bookshelf" replied Mikki, with a smile to her. "Since I don't have enough room at the moment for all my books"

"Oh, I have a solution for that" said Kitty, with a smile to her. "Get rid of some of your books" she continued with a laugh and Mikki looked to her with a frown. "I see, because I watch your videos as yawn worthy as they sometimes can be; that there are videos where people challenge themselves to get rid of books and I think you could probably do with a lot less then what you have here"

"I do have a few less then what I use to have" replied Mikki, with a sigh. "Since Seb, still has some of mine back in South Carolina"

"And I need to go to Ikea as well, so that works really good" said Marley, with a nod and Mikki looked to her younger sister. "I wanted to get some square plates, 'cause I just love the way they look and all that"

"Okay, well tomorrow we go to Ikea then" said Mikki, with a smile to her younger sister. "So, what do you all feel like for dinner?"

"Definitely Chinese" said Kitty and Mikki looked to her. "You know since San Fran is China Town area"

"Agree" said Roderick, with a nod.

We have a fave chinese place we both get takeouts from" said Marley, as Mikki gave a nod. "And I'm sure you both will like it too"

"I'll go and get the takeout menu" said Mikki, with a smile to the others and the four of them looked at the menu for delivery before settling in for the night of sibling bonding together.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Heading home from work on Friday evening, and picking himself up a pizza on the way to the apartment, Sebastian sighed as he let himself in to the apartment, and closing the door behind himself and putting his bag down to the ground near the front door; headed over to the kitchen counter and placed the pizza down, before heading into his room to quickly change out of his clothes from work.

Walking back into the kitchen and grabbing himself a beer from the fridge, he then picked up the pizza box and headed over to the sofa and sat down, flicking on the television and then grabbing a slice of the pizza that he'd bought, and taking a drink of his beer then placed the bottle down before he grabbed his phone and looked to see if there was anything interesting on Facebook, and noticed that Mikki had uploaded a photo to it, and had said _"Do you think we have enough food?!"_ and that she also tagged her brother and sisters in it as well.

Giving a laugh and connecting a call to Mikki, he chewed the pizza that he had in mouth, and heard the call connect, with a laugh from Mikki, and her saying "Hi babe"

"Yeah hey" he replied, with a small laugh also. "This isn't a bad time is it?"

"No, of course not" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "Just keeping an eye on Kitty here, and making sure she doesn't cheat"

"Cheat at, what?" asked Sebastian, giving a small laugh, as Mikki replied "Monopoly"

"Yeah, okay" he said, shaking his head as he picked up his beer and took a drink. "And knowing how you lot play, it's bound to get quite nasty"

"It will, yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "Just give me a sec and I will put you to speaker phone and you can say hi to the others"

"Sure okay" replied Sebastian, with a sigh and then heard the laughing of the others and Kitty claiming that she wasn't cheating and that Roderick did indeed owe her money. "Hey you guys, sounds like you're all having fun"

"Yeah, Seb I really need you here man" said Roderick, with a sigh. "The girls are cheating"

"Nothing changed then when it's come to them and Monopoly then" said Sebastian, with a laugh, and her heard the girls laugh and Roderick reply "No"

"How are you Seb?" asked Marley, and he gave a small sigh; just hearing that of the younger girls voice and missing all of them who over the years had become like family to him.

"Yeah, I'm good" he replied. "How are you all doing?"

"We're good, and not cheating" said Kitty, with a laugh also. "Roddy just doesn't like to lose, that's all"

"Sure that's what it is" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "I know how you all play, remember"

"Uh huh" said Kitty, with a laugh, as he heard what seemed to be Mikki turning off the speaker on her phone, and then just her talking.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" she asked with a small sigh, them both knowing that it was Valentine's Day on the Sunday, and it would be the first one that they had not spent together in six years.

"I'm going up to Gaffney and looking after Vanna and Logie" he replied. "Just for a few hours tomorrow night, so that Bee and Dyl can go out for dinner"

"That's really nice of you" said Mikki, as she wondered what they would have been doing for the weekend if she were still back in South Carolina, and know that it would not be looking after his niece and nephew.

"What about your plans?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki was taking out from her thoughts. "What are you and the others going to do?"

"Not entirely sure yet" she replied, with a small sigh. "But it's just nice having them here"

"Yeah, it would be" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh as well. "I miss you Miks" he continued, and Mikki gave a small smile as he still spoke. "It's days like this weekend, that I really, really miss you"

"Same here, miss you as well" said Mikki, as she saw the others looking to her and began to then feel uncomfortable with where the conservation with Sebastian was heading. "I probably should go though, before my sisters and brother cheat so much that I am the first one to be out of the game"

"You the first one out of Monopoly" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "That will never happen, because you're ruthless babe"

"Hmm, I am" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "I'll talk with you in a few days"

"Sure, yeah I'll give you a call Sunday night if that is okay with you?" he asked, and Mikki smiled with a nod.

"Of course, we'll talk then" she replied, as Marley handed her the dies for her turn and she threw them getting a double ten and moving her space the required number of spaces. "Love you" she continued before having another throw and getting a three and then landing on a square with Kitty promptly holding her hand out.

"Yeah, love you too Mik" said Sebastian. "Bye"

"Bye" replied Mikki, with a sigh and ended the call placing her phone down beside her and looking at her sister. "So how much do I owe you?"

"Two fifty" replied Kitty, with a smile to her and Mikki counted out the amount of money and handed it over to her. "Thank you" smiled Kitty, as she put the money to her pile and then looked to her older sister. "So see you and Seb are still clingy with one another even though you're not together anymore"

"I'm not clingy with him" said Mikki, as Roderick started with his turn. "Just miss him that's all"

"Hmm, it's not healthy though Miks" said Kitty, as Roderick moved his game piece on to a property that he thankfully owned himself and then passed the dies over to Marley. "You've not been together for six months now" she continued as Marley threw for her turn. "Maybe it's time you both moved on and thought about other relationships"

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ready for that though" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "I thought I was going to have forever with Seb, and it's only just ended" she continued as Marley picked up a chance card that told her to go directly to jail and she frowned as she placed her piece on the jail section of the board game. "I just for now want to be a me" she sighed, and the four of them continued to play the game before all later on turning in for the evening.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Arriving at his older brother's house a little after two o'clock in the afternoon, having first headed to Walmart to grab some items to make dinner for himself and Savannah that evening, wanting to do something special with his niece; Sebastian was sitting in the living room with his older brother talking whilst Brooke finished getting ready for her and Dylan to head out.

"So if you want to use the phone and call Mikki after Savs is down for sleeping" said Dylan, looking to his younger brother. "Then go for it"

"Thanks, but she will probably be out with the others since they're all in San Fran for the weekend" replied Sebastian, with a smile to his older brother. "And last thing is I want to put Mikki in a down mood just because I might be lonely"

"Hmm, well if you do decide to call her" said Dylan, with a nod. "Then just do it and don't worry about the cost and all that"

"Thanks" replied Sebastian, with a nod also; as Brooke came into the living room with Savannah who had been upstairs as well, following her. "Wow, you look nice" he said, looking to his sister in law with a smile, as Dylan looked to his wife also.

"Yeah, nice not to be wearing clothes that are covered in spit up for once" replied Brooke, with a laugh, and looked to Dylan.

"Well, as Seb said you look really nice" he said, as he stood up and went over to his wife. "And I'm sure going to have the best looking girl in the restaurant"

"Yes, you will" replied Brooke, with a laugh and looked to Sebastian and then Savannah. "So you both be right here?"

"Definitely" said Sebastian with a nod, as he stood up and went over to where the others were and picked up Savannah from the floor. "We going to have a heap of fun, aren't we Vanna?"

"Yeah, fun" she replied, with a nod and looked to her mom and dad. "Bye"

"Oh well bye then" said Dylan, with a laugh and placing a kiss to his daughter's cheek. "Clearly know when we're not wanted"

"Uh huh" said Brooke, with a nod and laugh also and looked to Sebastian. "Logie is upstairs sleeping still and he shouldn't wake for a while" she continued, as Sebastian gave a nod. "And I showed you how to do his formula and all that"

"Brooke, it will be fine" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh. "I've done this before, remember"

"Yeah, we know that" said Dylan, with a nod. "But you know my wife is a worrier when it comes to leaving them"

"Yeah" said replied Sebastian, with a nod also. "But go out and have a good time" he continued, looking to them with a smile. "We'll be fine"

"Sure, call if any problems though" said Brooke, and Sebastian looked to her with a smile.

"I will" he replied. "But there won't be"

"Okay, see you in a few hours" said Dylan, and Sebastian looked to him with a nod. "Thanks for doing this Seb"

"Of course, no place I'd rather be" he replied, with a smile, and then with Brooke and Dylan leaving to head out to dinner; he headed into the kitchen of his brother and sister in laws place to get a start of making dinner with his niece.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having gone out for dinner and then on the suggestion of Marley, also go to the Smash Club; where she had been rather inappropriately serenaded by Blaine; Mikki got back to her apartment with her siblings, where they were all once again spending the night.

"I don't believe the nerve of that guy" said Roderick, as they entered Mikki's apartment, and she closed the door behind them once they were all inside. "Does he actually think a song like that will impress any girls"

"Clearly some of them were impressed then, judging by the way they were looking at him" said Kitty, with a laugh as Mikki, Marley and Roderick looked to her. "And I'm sure it was only a harmless little bit of fun, and maybe you Mikki" she said, looking to her older sister. "Need to loosen up and have a little of that fun"

"So what I should take up Blaine on his offer and sleep with him?" asked Mikki, looking to her younger sister. "Is that what you're implying?"

"Well it has been six months since you've had sex" replied Kitty, as Mikki glared at her. "So yeah, you're long overdue for some"

"I'm not going to go and jump in bed with a guy just because I haven't done it in a few months" said Mikki, shaking her head. "And definitely not a conceited jerk like Blaine, who from the first time he met me; has only ever thought about getting me in bed"

"That definitely means it will be the best kind of sex" said Kitty, with a nod and smile as the others looked to her.

"Okay can we not talk about this" said Marley, looking to her older sister. "It's not a subject that anyone apart from you want to be discussing, and clearly you're not aware of how inappropriate this is"

"Just want to see Mikki happy" said Kitty, with a small sigh, and realizing also that she did need to stop talking about it, if the rest of the weekend with her siblings were to go well. "And being hung up on Seb still, is not a good thing for her"

"Yeah, but you got to admit that there is a stark contrast in what type of guy Seb is" said Roderick, and Kitty looked to him. "To what this Blaine guy appears to be"

"I guess, yeah" replied Kitty, with a nod. "So since our evening was cut rather short" she continued with a sigh. "What now are we going to do?"

"You can help me reorganize these new bookshelves I got" said Mikki, looking her to with a smile as Kitty gave a groan.

"We'd be happy too" said Marley, with a smile to her older sister; and the four of them reorganized Mikki's bookshelves that they had purchased earlier that day and put together before heading out for dinner, before they once again settled in for the rest of their evening together.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having made a spaghetti sauce and also cooked alphabet pasta, for Savannah for dinner; and also having it himself as well, not thinking it cost effective to get another different kind of pasta just for himself, also ate the alphabet pasta with sauce as well.

"So it tastes good?" he asked, looking over to his niece who he was sitting at the table with the evidence of some of the sauce over her face, and Savannah looked to him nodding. "Agree" he continued with a laugh as he ate as well, and heard the sound of Logan, who had obviously woken up come across on the baby monitor which he had on the table near him. "Vanna, can you just stay right here and I'm just going to go upstairs and get your baby brother"

"Okay, Unc Seb" she replied, with a nod as he stood from his chair and giving her a small smile then walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to Brooke and Dylan's room, where Logan would still sleep in the crib.

"Hey little man" said Sebastian, with a smile as he walked into the bedroom, and saw Logan standing at in the crib, holding on to the railing and also crying; the sound of that which had alerted him to the fact that his nephew was awake. "We hungry now?" he asked, as he picked the little boy up and placed a kiss to his head, and also realized too that he needed changing as well. "Okay, how about we get you all changed up and then go downstairs and have a bottle" he said, as he went over to the change table and proceeded to change his nephew's diaper.

Taking a moment to get his nephew's sleep suit undone and then getting his legs out of he frowned as the smell from the diaper became more apparent.

"Man, what is your mommy feeding you, buddy?" he said, with a laugh; as he held one hand to the little boy and grabbed a clean diaper from the change station and took off the soiled diaper and then wiping the his nephew clean, put on the new diaper; all whilst Logan looked to his uncle as he changed him. "All fresh and clean" said Sebastian, as he quickly still with a hold of the little boy on the change table, put the used nappy into the pail that Brooke had next to the change table and quickly then sanitized his hands before redoing the sleep suit on his nephew and then picking up the little boy and placing another kiss to his head. "Let's go and get some milk, huh", and walked out of the room with Logan in his arms.

Heading back downstairs to the kitchen and seeing Savannah was still seated at the table eating her dinner, Sebastian placed Logan into his high chair and grabbed a bottle from the counter that was already filled with water and placed two scoops of formula into the bottle before placing the lid on to it and giving a shake, and then going back over to where Logan was and got him out of the high chair and sat in the seat he'd been sitting in before.

"Did you want more pasta and sauce Vanna?" asked Sebastian, as he looked to her quickly and also took the lid off the bottle and placing it to near Logan, and the boy also wrapping his own hands around his uncle's and drinking from it.

"No, hanks Unc Seb" she replied, shaking her head and Sebastian looked to her with a nod.

"Sure sweetie" he replied, with a smile to her as he resumed eating that of his own meal. "Once Logie is finished with his bottle" he said, looking to her. "How about we get you cleaned up and then maybe we can watch a Disney movie for a little"

"Ariel?" asked Savannah, looking to him; and Sebastian looked to his niece with a small laugh, knowing that The Little Mermaid was her favorite Disney movie"

"Sure, we can watch Ariel" he replied, with a nod and continued to eat dinner with his niece and nephew before they settled in the rest of the evening, and waited for Dylan and Brooke to get home.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Sunday morning, having promised Beth during the week, that she would look over her book report for school; Mikki headed over to the Puckerman residence, telling her sisters and brother that she would be back shortly, and that they would then head out for lunch before Kitty and Roderick caught their flights back to where they were based.

Sitting at the kitchen table, with Beth and reading over her book report; she heard the younger girl, say "Morning Uncle Blaine", with him not even looking to her as he walked over to the fridge and opening it, replying "Hmm, morning buttercup", before walking over to the counter and putting his glass down and pouring himself a glass of juice; and then looked up and saw that Mikki was also sitting at the table with his niece.

"What's she doing here" said Blaine, and Mikki realizing that Blaine was talking about her, turned and looked at him, replying. "I was just reading over your niece's book report for her"

"Oh umm yeah that's nice of you" said Blaine, taking off the glasses he had put on when waking instead of taking the time to put his contacts in, and rubbing his eyes; and Mikki looked to him wondering if maybe he was going to offer up an apology for last night at the Smash Club, but saw to see that was clearly not the case, and thought to then push him a little instead and see what reaction it would get from him; in a case of two can play that little game.

"Yeah well, I figure some of the words might be a little big for you to understand, so I was more than happy to help out Beth" replied Mikki.

"I'll have you know that I majored in music and also got a minor in French, so believe me sweetheart I can handle big words" said Blaine, as he put his glasses back on, and Mikki looked to him, asking "French?"

"Yeah, Uncle Blaine even got to spend six months studying over there and he said he would take us all there one day when Penny is older and show us around" said Beth and Mikki looked to the young girl sitting next to her with a small smile.

"Wow, that would be amazing. I've always wanted to go to Europe" replied Mikki, surprised to hear that Blaine had even graduated from college, and impressed that it was a major and minor that he had done so with; as Beth gave a nod and replied "Yeah" and Mikki looked back over to Blaine, who had now taken his glasses off again and was looking at something on a tablet, and she laughed to herself before she turned back to finish reading Beth's book report.

"Well I can't fault it, honestly" said Mikki, as she read over the last part of it. "You've really summed up the book well, and how it makes you feel, so I'm sure your teacher will be just as impressed"

"Really?" asked Beth, as Mikki nodded her head. "Really"

"Okay thanks, Mikki" said Beth standing from her chair and giving her a quick hug, and Mikki smiled at the sweet gesture, from the young girl.

"Anytime" replied Mikki looking to her with a smile. "And if you liked that book you should also check out the others she wrote, that fit into the same verse"

"There's more?" asked Beth, as Mikki nodded.

"Yes" she replied, with a smile to her. "Good Wives, Little Men and Jo's Boys"

"Okay I will have a look for them" replied Beth.

"I have them at home actually, so when I come around again I will bring them over for you" said Mikki, having spotted them yesterday when she and the others got the new bookshelf for her from Ikea and put it together, before then also reorganizing all her books on to the new shelving now in her apartment.

"You'd do that?" asked Beth.

"Sure, of course" replied Mikki.

"Thanks Mikki" she replied with a smile and grabbed her notebook computer, looked over to where her uncle still was standing. "Bye Uncle Blaine" she said and headed up stairs to print out her book report.

"Yeah see you buttercup" said Blaine, looking after her, and Mikki stood up walking over to the counter as Blaine looked to her.

"How many fingers am I holding up" said Mikki, holding up three.

"What?" asked Blaine, looking to her and Mikki gave a small laugh.

"Can't tell huh, because you're as blind a bat right" said Mikki, with a smile.

"No I can see perfectly fine, thank you very much" replied Blaine.

"Uh huh" said Mikki, with a laugh, and Blaine looked at her and then the fingers that she was still holding up, before replying, "Three"

"Hmm bugger. Was sure you couldn't see at all" said Mikki.

"Yeah, well I got one for you" said Blaine, flipping her off and Mikki looked to him shaking her head.

"Mature" she said, with a laugh.

"Yeah well you'd know all about that, huh" said Blaine, and Mikki glared at him.

"Tell Puck I'll see him on Monday and that Beth's report is good" she said, with a small sigh and thinking that she was stupid to even think he'd give an apology of his behavior the other night, and that it was something that clearly wasn't going to be happening any time soon.

"Yeah fine whatever, just leave" said Blaine.

"Leaving" replied Mikki, and turned around to head out through the kitchen door.

"Oh and for the record, I'm myopic" said Blaine, and Mikki turned and looked at him as she opened the back door, asking "Huh?"

"My eyes, I'm myopic. Nearsighted, I can see close up but not things in a long distance" said Blaine.

"Great to know" replied Mikki, and walked out the kitchen door to outside, closing the door with a slam, and headed back around the front to where she'd parked her car and grabbing her keys out of her pocket, just as her phone which was also in her pocket rang and she took it out from the pocket, looking to the caller notification and saw that it was Brooke calling.

"Hi" said Mikki, as she answered it and unlocked her car, getting into the driver's seat.

"Yeah hi" replied Brooke on the other end. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, yeah" said Mikki with a nod as she placed the key into the ignition but didn't turn the key. "Everything okay with you?"

"Everything's fine" replied Brooke, and Mikki let out a small sigh of relief knowing that the call from the woman who she had come to see as an older sister to her wasn't calling with any bad news. "I was just ringing to ask a question?"

"Sure, yeah of course" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Ask away?"

"Monkey Butter" said Brooke, with a laugh. "I was wanting to make some as Logie is starting to eat solids, and I can't remember what is in" she continued, as Mikki gave a small smile at the thought of the little boy she'd not even got a chance to meet yet, was starting on solid foods already. "And I asked my brother in law, thinking he'd know because you've probably made it heaps of time and he'd seen you doing it. But he's hopeless, honestly"

"Yeah, I don't think I ever made it when Seb was around" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And he's far from hopeless"

"Hmm, sounds like you miss him just as much as he misses you" said Brooke, with a small laugh.

"So the recipe for the Monkey Butter" said Mikki, with a small sigh not wanting to divulge to Brooke how much today especially she was missing Sebastian. "Bananas"

"Well yeah that's an obvious one" said Brooke, as Mikki shook her head with a smile.

"Really, yeah how you guess that one" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Crushed pineapple, coconut, sugar and lemon juice"

"Coconut, that was the thing I missed off my list of ingredients" said Brooke, with a small laugh. "Thank you, you're amazing"

"Glad to be of some help" replied Mikki, as she looked to the time on her watch, and seeing that she still had a little time to talk with Brooke, before she was needing to be meeting her siblings for lunch. "So how's everything there?"

"It's good" said Brooke, as Mikki gave a small sigh. "Dyl and I went out for dinner last night" she continued. "And Seb stayed and looked after Savs and Logie for us"

"Yeah, I know he told me the other night when we spoke" replied Mikki, as she heard Brooke reply with "Uh huh"

"So when you think you're going to be getting back here for a visit?" asked Brooke, as Mikki gave a little sigh. "You've still got to meet Logie you know"

"I know, yeah" replied Mikki, nodding ever so slightly even though Brooke was unable to see this. "And at the moment, I'm unsure as to when it would be I'll be getting there to visit"

"Hopefully Thanksgiving?" questioned Brooke, as Mikki wondered if that were to be possible and get the time off from work. "We'll all be at Henry and Abby's as usual, and it would be so great to have you there again"

"I'll try" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "But I don't want to make a promise, I can't keep"

"Sure, yeah I understand" said Brooke. "So have a good Valentines Day, and call Seb later on too and tell him how much you miss him"

"I will" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "Let me know how the Monkey Butter turns out"

"Will do" replied Brooke, with a laugh also. "Bye Mikki, we miss you"

"Miss you all too" she replied, with a small sigh. "See you Brooke", she continued before ending the call, and then started up her car and left the Puckerman residence to spend the rest of the day with her siblings before Kitty and Roderick went back to their lives in other states; and not realizing at all that during the whole entire time she'd been talking with Brooke on the phone, that Blaine had been at the window of the front of his house, watching her.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

With her brother and sister who didn't live in San Francisco, both returning to where they were based, and with Marley going out for a Valentine's dinner with Ryder; Mikki was then left for the rest of the weekend, that was supposed to symbolize that of love, and spending it on her own.

Making herself a quick dinner of chicken fajitas, she ate that then got to editing up the video she had finished making before cooking, and that she had also made over the weekend when her brother and sisters had been around and helped her with the new bookshelf.

Happy with the final cut of it, as she started the upload to YouTube, and placing her laptop to the coffee table, she grabbed her cell phone and sat back on the sofa and connected a call to Sebastian.

"Hmm, hi" said Sebastian, as the call connected. "I was actually just thinking about calling you"

"Yeah, hi sweetie" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "Happy Valentine's, huh"

"Uh huh, Happy Valentine's" said Sebastian, also with the smallest of sighs as well. "So the others not at your apartment anymore?"

"No, Kits and Roddy are both now back in Vegas and Los Angeles" replied Mikki, as she picked up the glass of wine she had also poured for herself. "And Marley has gone out for dinner with Ryder"

"Okay, yeah" said Sebastian. "I got home from Bee and Dyl's place a few hours ago" he continued, as Mikki gave a nod. "And just done some stuff for work and now sitting watching Smallville"

"Please tell me it's Lois season eps" said Mikki, with a small laugh as Sebastian gave a laugh also. "And not episodes where he is pining over Lana"

"Uh huh, they are episodes in where Lois is a main character" he replied. "Although at the moment she is still dating Oliver"

"That was such a weird pairing" said Mikki, with a laugh, as Sebastian replied "Uh huh" and letting her continue. "Although Lex and Lana, I think was a lot worse"

"Oh definitely, yeah it was" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I think I'd have preferred a Lex and Clark relationship over that one"

"As gross as that seems" said Mikki with a small laugh. "I think I'd have preferred that also"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, still giving a laugh. "And you're going to be watching this soon now that I put the ideas in your head for it"

"Maybe" said Mikki, with a small chuckle. "But I got some other stuff to do tomorrow before work and also hopefully the new video that done will upload also before I head to bed"

"New one already?" asked Sebastian, and Mikki 'Mmm'ed' in reply. "You only uploaded one on Friday"

"I know yeah" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "That one was connected though to a work segment" she continued, as Sebastian gave a "Uh huh" reply. "And this one is sort of a vlog and book haul, since I did get some new shelves this weekend"

"The single one you have in the apartment, getting too full?" asked Sebastian, as Mikki gave a laugh.

"Yeah it was" she replied as Sebastian gave a laugh. "And Roddy suggested that since he and Kitty were here, that we go to Ikea and get me a new one"

"So what this is like a shopping video and book haul thing then" said Sebastian, as Mikki nodded.

"It is, that along with a let's try and build a bookshelf and then organize it too video, and it should be uploaded really soon" she replied, as Sebastian gave a sigh.

"I'll have to watch it tomorrow, as it will probably be too late here by the time it's on there" he said, as Mikki gave a small chuckle.

"Anytime you got the time, is fine" she replied. "You know that" she continued. "So what about the rest of your weekend, was it good?"

"It was fine, yeah" said Sebastian. "And I believe you spoke with Bee earlier today?"

"I did, uh huh" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "She wanted the Monkey Butter recipe since Logie is starting to eat solid foods"

"Yeah, I can't believe he is at that stage either" replied Sebastian, also with a sigh. "It doesn't seem all that long ago when she was in hospital and having him and I was looking after Vanna here at my place"

"Hmm, and calling me because Vanna was looking for me" replied Mikki, missing that of her extended even though technically they'd not officially been that family. "Does she still ask for me?"

"No, she didn't ask this weekend, and I didn't want to mention you in case she were to get upset" replied Sebastian, as Mikki nodded to herself sadly, as the sound of another call came through and them both hearing the beeping to indicate this. "Umm, is that you or me?", as Mikki took her phone from her ear momentarily and looked to it and saw a little icon on it that said Puck was calling her.

"It's me" she said, as she placed her phone back to her ear. "My co host, Puck"

"Okay, so work stuff then" replied Sebastian, with a sigh as Mikki too also gave a sigh.

"Yeah, we haven't touched base about tomorrow yet" she replied as the call beep stopped. "So I probably should call him back even though it sounds like now he's not calling me anymore"

"Sure, yeah of course" said Sebastian, with another small sigh. "I should be heading to bed anyway"

"Okay, well sweet dreams sweetie" replied Mikki, with a sigh of her own. "Love you"

"Love you too Miks" he replied. "Sweet dreams, also"

"Yeah, we'll talk in a few days" said Mikki, as Sebastian replied, "Uh huh". "Bye babe, love you" said Mikki, and with Sebastian also replying "Bye", she ended the call and then went to her missed calls and connected a call to Puck.

"Hi, thanks for calling me back" said Puck, as the call connected and Mikki let out a little laugh.

"No, that's fine and hi" she replied. "What's with the late night call?"

"Umm well I heard what happened last night at the Smash Club" replied Puck, and Mikki let out a small sigh. "And I just wanted to apologize for my idiot brother in law who clearly doesn't think before he does something"

"It's okay" replied Mikki, wondering why though it was Puck apologizing to her and not Blaine. "If he and his friends thought that it was even a good way to pick up girls" she continued, with a sigh. "Then I can see why they're single"

"Well I know Jeff is single" said Puck, with a laugh. "However the other bone head I am guessing that played along with Blaine, Nick; he actually has a girlfriend"

"There were two other guys who sung with him" said Mikki, thinking back to the night before. "Although I am not sure who they were"

"It would have been Jeff and Nick definitely" said Puck, with another laugh. "Those guys have been like glue since high school"

"Okay, but really it's fine and you don't need to be apologizing for Blaine's actions" replied Mikki, with a small laugh also. "The one who needs to be doing that, is him"

"Good luck getting that out of him" said Puck, with a sigh. "I don't think it is ever likely to happen"

"Yeah can't say I'm going to be holding out for one" replied Mikki, with a small chuckle. "So I'll see you tomorrow morning, your place" she continued. "And bring back the air mattresses for you"

"Sure of course" replied Puck, with a small laugh of his own. "See you in the morning"

"See you in the morning" she said. "Bye", and with Puck replying "Bye" also, she ended the call and placed the phone down to her sofa and looked over to her laptop and saw that it still had some more loading to do on the video, and turned on her television going into the Hulu app and watching a couple of episodes of Smallville also, before finally heading to bed herself.

* * *

 _End Note: You can probably see why this chapter took me a long time to get finished with; and that's because of the interconnecting I had to with the "Everywhere You Look" story and what happened there, and then also as well connecting it up too "Uptown Girl" as well, since I make reference to Nick's girlfriend also._

 _Obviously very soon, I am going to have both Mikki and Sebastian, starting to date those whom they dated whilst they were apart from one another; and that's going to thus prove a challenge for me. But I'm up for it and promise won't keep you waiting as long as I have for these new chapters, on those ones._

 _Keep an eye out for something new, don't know what yet; soon! And as always thanks for reading and I will catch you on the flip side soon!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N: Thanks for the reads that I have seen this has gotten since the update on this, and also the reviews.  
_ _This chapter, starts to see Mikki and Sebastian getting that little more confident in their being apart; however I should give a warning for at the start of the chapter, slight indication of smut mentioned in it. It is however, nothing crass; but more so just kind of really implied what would happen, that isn't written._

 _As always, any characters you recognize from Glee do not belong to me; but any character mentioned that is not from the show, belongs to me and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading,  
Love always, KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 41

Sitting at home Sunday morning; Sunday March 13th, to be more exact; Mikki was trying not to think about what that day actually was, and attempting to do that of research for the show and some possible segments.

Clicking back to her Facebook for that of a second, she saw that there was a notification; and clicked on that of the little world icon and saw that Sebastian had tagged her in a post.

"See this is what I was refraining from doing Seb" said Mikki, with a sigh and curiosity getting that of the better of her; and wanting to see what he had posted she clicked it.

Smiling with a laugh also at a photo collage that Sebastian had done up of them, from photos over the six and a bit years that they were together; she willed herself to not cry as she read what he had posted along with it.

 ** _Thirteen is that of a lucky number, seven years ago I had a date with the most gorgeous girl ever; and even though we're not together anymore, I am so glad that she was a part of my life. I am thankful for those nearly six and a half wonderful years, that we had together and I miss her like crazy every single day, and I know that no matter what a part of my heart will always belong to her, and I'm so glad that I can still get to call her a friend._**

"Okay why did you have to post that Seb" said Mikki, as she felt tears well in her eyes. "I really didn't need to be reminded today of all days, this" and she looked over at where the chat area was, and could see that Sebastian's name was on the top of this list since he was online and they still regularly talked so the site obviously realized this, and she clicked on his name bringing up the little window down the bottom of the page.

 _You've made me cry now ;( Why did you have to post that Seb? Why did you have to say what you said, as if I can't feel any more terrible today, I am now._

Flicking back over to one of the other pages that she was looking at and heard the ping come through from Facebook, indicating a reply.

 ** _You're not the only one, who is feeling that babe. But everything I said is true, you are gorgeous, and you're also funny, smart, sexy and incredible in bed too; and I really do miss you like crazy every single day. I don't think there will be a day ever when I don't and miss what we had with one another, you've always got a piece of my heart._**

"Me too you" said Mikki, as she typed back a message; trying to see through that of her tear filled eyes.

 _I miss you too, and knowing that today is when I first went out with you, only makes it that much harder. I know we both said that this was the right thing, but sometimes I definitely don't feel as if it was. There are times when I just wish you were around to talk to, or other times when I just need that of a hug and I always feel so safe and loved in your arms; and the sex, I really miss the sex too. You're always going to have a piece of my heart as well Seb, forever no matter what.  
_  
Her then hitting send on the message before flicking over to YouTube, to reply to some comments on one of her videos that people had left after she'd uploaded, and then whilst typing hearing the ping of Facebook messenger.

 ** _I know what you mean, I am definitely wondering today especially if we did the right thing here. And I really miss sex as well, haven't had any since the morning you left here; and the hand just isn't as good even when I am imagining being with you. You've got more than just my heart Mik, you've got my body and soul as well. Xx_**

"Well at least I know he hasn't started to date anyone" said Mikki, as she typed a message back. "Or gone out for random hook-ups", before hitting enter on the message.

 _Hmm, me either here no sex since then; and sure my vibrator is okay, but 'meh, it's over too quick with that and there is no warmth from your body being so in tune with mine. You know my body so well, how I react to you touching certain parts and I know yours as well...and yeah I'm just going to stop now because, yeah._

And went to flick back over to YouTube, but saw a reply quickly come back from Sebastian, that read.

 ** _Stopping why Mikki!? ;) Getting yourself a little bit flustered now are we?_**

Mikki looked at the reply shaking her head. "You damn well know I am, you horrible teasing jerk", knowing that he was definitely now trying to tease her, as she wrote back a reply to him.

 _Yes I am, and even just imagining stuff that we'd use to do. Yeah, not what I am needing today at all  
_ Before hitting on the message to send it to him, and then went back to YouTube again, only to be alerted to the sound of a message again coming through, and went back to Facebook to read it.

 ** _There is something we can do if you are interested. Phone sex? That's not at all inappropriate right?! Neither of us are seeing anyone else, and I don't know about you but god I just really need to hear your voice right about now. What you say Mik?_**

Mikki looked over his reply back, and was fixated on the part that said 'phone sex'; having never even when they were apart over the holidays before moving in together start of senior year, done that with one another and she picked up her cell phone which she had on the table nearby, and unlocked it and connected a call to Sebastian.

"Hey" said Sebastian, picking up almost immediately and giving a small laugh, Mikki replied "Hey" also.

"So we going to do this?" asked Sebastian, with a small laugh and Mikki let out a long sigh.

"Don't you think it's weird though?" she asked, standing from the chair she was sitting at the small table she had and going over to the sofa in her apartment and sitting down. "I don't think it's what couples who have broken up really do with one another"

"Yeah, but neither of us are seeing anyone" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh, before adding. "Unless you are seeing someone, and just haven't told me you are?"

"No, there's no one" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "I just don't know if this is a good idea"

"We won't know unless we maybe try" said Sebastian, as Mikki let out a small sigh feeling as if the release with Sebastian in the manner of which they were talking about, would be a good one.

"Okay, yeah we should" she replied, giving a small nod of reassurance to herself, with Sebastian, asking "Really?" and Mikki giving a small laugh. "Yeah, but if it get's weird. We stop, okay"

"Definitely, yeah" said Sebastian, before Mikki headed into her bedroom to lie down, in order to something with Sebastian that the two of them when they had been an actual couple had never ever done with one another before.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Heading around to the Puckerman residence on Monday morning, and instead of normal professional clothing that she would wear when on air; Mikki was dressed in that of South Carolina University clothing attire, a long sleeved ombre jersey and also pair of track pants paired with that of her running shoes, since the college basketball tournament had started up, and her and Puck were to going to be doing a wrap up of all the teams that were participating in the competition.

Parking her car behind Puck's, which they would take in the morning since he had seats for his three girls in the back, or at least the two who by law still needed to be seated in child seats; Mikki walked around the back of the house and headed into the house through the back door at the kitchen.

"Morning" she said, as she walked into the house and saw that Puck, along with his three girls and also Sam and Blaine were in the kitchen.

"Oh hey morning" said Puck, looking to her quickly from over at the kitchen bench where he was standing and looking at something on his phone. "I thought Figgins asked us to wear USF merch for the show?"

"Hmm, he did" replied Mikki, with a nod as she picked up the coffee pot and a mug, pouring herself a cup. "But see, I'm a cock and I can't support another team now"

"Excuse me you're a what now?" asked Blaine, who was seated over at the table with the three girls and Sam; looking to her with a bewildered look on his face.

"A gamecock" replied Mikki, with a small laugh and looking to him in return. "What did you think I meant?"

"Well the, you know male thing" he replied, giving her a sly smile and Mikki looked to him shaking her head as Puck also glared at his brother in law and Sam gave a laugh.

"What's a cock?" asked Beth, and Puck looked to his daughter letting out a sigh before turning to Mikki.

"Great, thank you" he said, as Mikki looked to him shrugging her shoulders. "You want to explain to my girls, just exactly what you're referring too"

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a nod as she walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat opposite that of Beth at it. "A cock, is another name for a rooster" she said, looking to Beth with a small nod. "And my college, where I went in South Carolina; they were called the Gamecocks, which is a type of fighting variety of the bird"

"So they're like a chicken then" said Alyson, and Mikki looked to the younger girl giving a small nod.

"Kind of like that, yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile to her also. "And see for the start of the college basketball thing we're doing on the show this morning; our boss wanted us to wear USF stuff for it" continued Mikki with a small sigh. "But I just can't do that, because I'd feel disloyal to my college"

"Figgins is not going to be happy you know that" said Puck, with a small sigh also and Mikki looked over to where he still was standing.

"Not really caring much" said Mikki, and shaking her head. "I'm a USC girl, and he can't make me change my loyalty"

"It might make for some spirited conversation on the show this morning" said Blaine, giving a laugh. "Two opposing sides"

"Yeah, but how happy will the viewers be with Mikki to see her dressed in another teams colours?" asked Sam, looking to the other male. "It's going to cause a little bit of backlash, that's for sure"

"Well both of them are out anyway, they didn't make it to their next round matches" replied Mikki, looking over to Puck. "So it's not like I can be called disloyal now"

"She has a point you know" said Blaine, with a nod and Mikki looked to him. "And also it's hard to be disloyal to your old alumni" he continued, looking to her. "I know I still hold loyalty to my high school teams when they're playing"

"Hmm, same here" replied Mikki, and looking to him with a smile. "Still have a lot of Yellow Jacket pride" she continued with a laugh. "Certainly made for interesting times with my ex, as well since he was a Viking"

"But you made it work, right" said Sam, knowing how long she and Sebastian had been together, and Mikki looked to him with a nod.

"We did, yeah" she replied and looked over to Puck. "So I can't see us being loyalists to our college alumni any different then that"

"True, you have a good point" replied Puck, before the two of them headed off to work; stopping by the schools for the girls first, before heading on to have what could only be called a very spirited morning show.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Sitting in his office on Thursday afternoon and typing up a contract for one of the cases that he was working on, there was a knock on his office door, and he looked up whilst saying "Come on in" before saving what he was working on, as to so it not be lost.

"Hey Seb" said Michael, as he opened the door, and Sebastian looked to the guy who when he had started at the law firm doing his internship had become a mentor to him and also over time as well had come to be a close friend.

"Yeah, hey" he replied, with a nod to him. "What can I do for you?"

"Wondering what you're doing on Saturday?" asked Michael, as he went over to Sebastian's desk and sat down in one of the chairs in front of it.

"Nothing, as yet" replied Sebastian, looking to him and shaking his head. "Why?"

"Need another guy for basketball, as Marcus has another commitment" he replied, with a nod. "So was wondering if you'd be up for it?"

"Umm, sure yeah I guess I can play" said Sebastian, with a nod also. "Not that I have any mad basketball skills or anything like that, as you already know from my playing before"

"Well you just need to be a man on the court" said Michael with a smile to him. "If you get the ball, pass it to me, Robbie or Sean, and we'll handle it"

"Sure yeah, definitely" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "So when and where"

"I'll link you into the group chat later on, and that has time and place" replied Michael with a nod, as he stood up.

"Thanks" said Sebastian, and turned back to his computer; thinking that Michael was going to then leave his office.

"What you doing tonight?" he asked, and Sebastian looked up to the other male.

"Going home, having some dinner, watch some tv and probably giving Mikki a call" he replied, and Michael looked to him shaking his head.

"Sean and I, we're going to that club we went on Valentine's" said Michael with a smile to him. "You're more than welcome to come and join us"

"Umm, yeah thanks for the invite but no thanks" said Sebastian, with a small laugh.

"Dude, come on" said Michael with a laugh also. "You're seriously going to go home and ring up your ex girlfriend in California, instead of coming out and looking at some truly stunning women"

"Yeah, I would" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "I got home on Valentine's night, and ended up lying to Mikki when she rang me, because I didn't want her to know that I'd be at a strip club"

"What's it any of her business what you do" said Michael, looking to him and Sebastian let out a sigh. "The two of you aren't a thing anymore" he continued, as Sebastian looked to him. "So it shouldn't matter to her if you were wanting to go to a strip club or not"

"Still, lied to her" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh once more. "And it's not something I have ever really done"

"Look I think you ex is smoking hot, 'kay" said Michael with a laugh and Sebastian looked to him with a frown. "But she's also not here, and not your girl anymore" he continued, and Sebastian gave the smallest of nods. "You're a free man, not tied down by some woman. So come out and live a little, even if only for an hour or so, like it was the other night"

"Yeah, I'll think about" replied Sebastian, with a small nod and Michael looked to him with a nod and smile also.

"Excellent" he replied, as Sebastian gave a laugh. "You remember where the place is?"

"Sure, yeah I remember" replied Sebastian, with a small smile, as Michael gave a nod.

"Okay cool, see you there man" said Michael with a smile and went to leave Sebastian's office. "I'll link you in the bball chat, as well in a bit"

"Thanks" replied Sebastian, with a nod as Michael left his office and closed the door behind him; and turning back to his computer and rubbing at his eyes, he looked over to the pictures of him and Mikki he still had on his desk and sighed and wondered if there would ever be a time when he truly would be over Mikki and then got back to work before heading home for the evening.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Not having spoken with Sebastian, since Sunday evening; after having her dinner and putting the television to a low volume, Mikki connected a call to Sebastian. Letting it ring and then hearing it click she was greeted by his familiar voice mail recording, and sighed as she let it finished, before speaking.

"Hey Seb, it's just me. Give me a call back when you can. Bye" she said, and then ended the call before looking to the other contacts in her phone and seeing all those from back home were still present in her list, and scrolled through connecting a call to Ellie.

"Hi" came Ellie's voice upon answering the phone on her end, and Mikki smiled hearing that of her best friend's voice. "This is a nice surprise"

"Yeah, hi" replied Mikki, with a small laugh. "Don't take offence but you were my second call, though. But Seb's not answering"

"Well I don't mind being the second call, it's just nice to be able to talk with you" said Ellie, as Mikki 'Mmm'ed' in agreement. "And I'm not sure as to why Seb wouldn't be answering when you ring" continued Ellie, as Mikki wondered that also. "But I'm sure he'll call you back later"

"Yeah, I wasn't concerned that he didn't answer" replied Mikki, shaking her head even though she was the slightest bit wondering why as it would be he'd not be answering when she called. "But, didn't call to talk about Seb" she continued. "What's been happening back home with you?"

"Nothing really exciting" replied Ellie, with a laugh. "Unless getting a new washing machine counts as something exciting"

"Not really, no" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "I was wondering more how is everyone there, you know that stuff"

"I'm good, Robbie's good" said Ellie as Mikki gave a small nod of fulfilment in knowing that. "And I saw Linda the other weekend, went to North Carolina one Saturday when Robbie was playing ball with the guys, and we hung out and caught up"

"That would have been nice" replied Mikki, with a small sigh; missing the two girls that she had gone to college with and who were now still two of her closest friends.

"It was" said Ellie, and Mikki heard just the smallest of sighs come from her friend on the other end also. "It was weird though, it not being the three musketeers" she continued with a laugh, as Mikki also gave a small laugh as well. "And Linda did say she is still keeping an eye out for jobs there for you"

"Hmm, I know she is" replied Mikki, with a slight laugh. "Emails, me weekly and is like nothing at the moment" she continued with a sigh. "Not at least since that job a few months ago in the classifieds department"

"Do you wish you had maybe taken it now?" asked Ellie. "And come back home?"

"In a way, yeah" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "But writing copy for classifieds, it's not what I had my heart set on when I finished college"

"Yeah, I guess just having you here in South Carolina and working in North Carolina" said Ellie, with a small sigh also. "Well it would be better than having my best friend over the other side of the country"

"It would be, yeah" replied Mikki, with a small laugh. "Anyway, I should probably let you go and keep the line free if Seb is to call me back"

"Sure, yeah of course" said Ellie, with a small sigh. "Talk soon"

"Definitely, talk soon" replied Mikki, with a small smile to herself. "Miss you Ells"

"Miss you too, Miks" she replied. "Bye" she continued, and replying "Bye" in return, Mikki then ended the call to her best friend, and waited until about ten o'clock in the hopes of Sebastian returning her call, but he never did.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Leaving work and getting a message from Michael, firstly one adding him to the group basketball chat on Facebook, and then also another one just through their connection on it; asking him if he was going to be going to the club, that evening, and knowing that he'd never likely to hear the end of it, if he didn't. After having something to eat, he then headed to the strip joint where he'd gone on Valentine's night also, to meet Michael and Sean.

Arriving at the club just after seven o'clock, he got in through the doors and then proceeded to look for his co worker and also friend of his co worker who he had met a few times, and saw the two men seated at one of the tables close to the stage watching the girl who was performing.

"Hey" said Sebastian, as he walked over to them; and Michael looked to him with a smile.

"Well, it's about time you showed up" he replied with a laugh. "Happy hour started like three hours ago"

"Yeah, that's okay" said Sebastian, with a laugh also. "Kind of wanted to eat some dinner, before I come out and drink"

"Man, you really need to loosen up" said Sean, looking to him with a laugh and stopped one of the girls walking by. "Can we get this guy a beer here, and stick in on our tab?"

"Sure" she replied, with a smile to him. "And did you guys want another as well"

"That would be great, sweetheart" replied Michael, with a smile to her and she looked to him with a nod, before heading over to the bar to grab their drinks.

"You know I think tonight, we should also splurge on getting Sebastian here a lap dance too" said Sean, looking to Michael who nodded with a smile, and Sebastian looked to the two men who he was in the company of.

"That's not at all necessary" said Sebastian, giving a small laugh. "Not needing a lap dance"

"Oh, really" replied Michael, looking to him with a smile. "When was the last time you got off without it just being your hand now?"

"I'm not sharing that" said Sebastian, shaking his head and thankful as well that the club didn't have bright lighting so the two guys weren't able to see how red he felt his face had gotten.

"Seriously, when was it?" asked Sean, and Sebastian looked to him. "It was when your girlfriend left for the west coast, right?" he continued. "That was the last time"

"Okay, maybe yeah it was" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "But I'm not going to just use some girl for my own entertainment"

"Dude, that's what they're here for" replied Michael, with a laugh. "If you get a boner and all that when they're dancing and grinding upon you, and you jizz in your pants. Then they're job and what they're paid to do, has been successful"

"Wow" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "I'm so glad you don't talk like that at work" he continued, shaking his head. "I think the girls in the office might just slap you for it"

"Yeah, you should have seen him in college" said Sean, with a laugh. "If Mikey didn't get slapped on a daily basis, then that was something really strange"

"I just don't like treating girls like they're something to own and who have to do what I tell them" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "That's never been who I am"

"Not telling you to change who you are now" said Michael, looking to him and shaking his head. "But just to have a little fun and all that"

"And a lap dance isn't going to make you want to go and jump in bed with the girl" said Sean, with a smile to Sebastian.

"It's just a little fun" added Michael, with a nod; as the girl who had gone to get their beers came back over with them, and placed them on the table. "Hey sweetheart" said Michael, looking to her and she in turn looked to him also. "Is is possible you or anyone of the other fine girls in this club, can give my buddy a lap dance here?"

"Umm sure" she replied with a smile to him and then looked to Sebastian, who Michael was pointing to. "I'm on bar duty tonight, but I'll have a chat with one of the girls and see what I can organize for you"

"Thanks, sweetheart" replied Michael, with a smile to her as she gave a nod and he then looked to Sebastian. "Enjoy"

"I don't know about this" said Sebastian, as he shook his head and felt his cell phone vibrating in the pocket of the jeans that he'd changed into after leaving work and before going out that evening, and grabbed it out and saw that Mikki was calling. "Oh well that's great" he sighed and shaking his head. "Can't exactly answer and tell my ex girlfriend that I'm in strip club now"

"Why not" replied Sean, with a laugh. "I know I would" he continued, with a smile as Michael gave a laugh and nod as well. "Let her know that you're so not missing her"

"No, I couldn't do that to Mikki" sais Sebastian, with a small sigh and decided to let the call instead go through to his voicemail, and that he'd call her back at a later time. "It would completely crush her"

"Well she's the one who left" said Michael, with a small shrug of his shoulders. "Not you" he continued, as a girl came over to them, and he looked to, as did Sean and Sebastian. "Are you the lap dance?"

"I am" she replied, with a smile to him and Michael nodded. "Who's the lucky guy, now?"

"My buddy Seb here" replied Michael, looking over to him and pointing. "Poor guy hasn't got off since his girlfriend left him about six months ago now"

"Oh, well I am sure I can help him out with that" she replied, and moved closer towards Sebastian. "I've got us a room out back"

"Umm, yeah okay" he said, standing up and not meeting the girls face, feeling rather humiliated that the two guys who he was with were even making him go through with this.

"Yeah, go get a happy ending Seb" said Michael, with a laugh as he looked to him and the girl took Sebastian by the hand leading him to the private rooms out the back of the club where the lap dances would happen.

"Whilst I have no disrespect for you" said Sebastian, as they headed out the back. "Maybe we can just tell the guys who I am with, that all went well now" he continued as they walked into the room, and the girl pushed him towards the chair, and he then took a moment to look at the girl who had been given the task of providing him with a lap dance. "Vanessa?"

"Oh wow" she replied, looking to him, in the more brighter lighting that was out in the private rooms compared to that of the darkened ones in the main area. "I did not know it was you"

"Yeah, umm wow definitely" said Sebastian, with a nod. "It's been a while"

"Ten years" said Vanessa, with a small smile to him. "And no offence Sebastian, but this is the last place I'd ever thought I'd be seeing you"

"Michael, we work together" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "And I guess since me and my girlfriend broke up, he's taken an active interest in as he calls it getting me lucky"

"Yes, I know your friend" replied Vanessa with a small laugh. "He's a regular here"

"Doesn't surprise me at all" said Sebastian, giving a laugh also. "But yeah, this I got to say is weird to see my high school ex girlfriend, working as a stripper"

"Wasn't my first career choice now" she replied with a sigh. "But it pays good money, and I got to pay the bills someway. Especially raising two kids as single parent"

"No, I'm not judging you" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "I just was surprised that's all"

"Not the only one who was surprised here" said Vanessa with a laugh. "Like said you are the last guy, I'd ever thought out of all the guys we went to high school with; that I would see in a place like this" she continued, as Sebastian gave a small nod. "Why are you here?"

"Okay, can I ask one thing first?" asked Sebastian, as Vanessa gave a nod also, replying "Sure", and he took nodded before replying. "No lap dance, because that's just weird"

"Definitely agree" said Vanessa, with a small laugh. "No, lap dance" she continued with a smile to him as Sebastian gave a nod. "We can just talk"

"Good" said Sebastian, giving a small sigh as Vanessa sat to the ground and looked at him. "And it's like I said, here because Michael; who you have the pleasure of already knowing" he continued, as Vanessa gave a nod. "Basically told me to come here and at least have some fun, since according to him I've not done that since my girlfriend and I broke up"

"When did you and she break up?" asked Vanessa, and Sebastian looked to her with a sigh.

"About eight months ago" he said, and Vanessa looked to him with a nod. "And before she left I thought honestly we'd be together forever"

"Well if it's one thing I do remember about you" replied Vanessa with a smile to him. "Is how much of an amazingly sweet guy you are, and it would be easy for you to see that with someone if you were to have fallen in love with them" she continued, as Sebastian looked to her with a nod. "Which I am guessing was really the case here, and you loved this girl"

"Yeah, and I still do love her" replied Sebastian with a sigh. "She was my whole everything since sophomore year of college"

"So you were together for like six years then?" asked Vanessa, looking to him somewhat bewildered and Sebastian nodded. "Oh, yeah wow" she continued with a nod of her own. "I can definitely see how this has been a huge adjustment for you and all that, if you were together for that long"

"It has been" replied Sebastian, looking to Vanessa with a small smile. "We lived together since senior year of college in an apartment together" he continued as Vanessa looked to him with a smile and nod. "She was there whilst I worked my way through law school, and she worked as a journalist at WZRB, and for a while was doing the morning show that was cancelled mid last year"

"Was she the brunette who took over from that slightly high pitched blonde?" asked Vanessa, looking to him; and Sebastian gave a nod. "She was your girlfriend"

"Hmm, Mikayla" he replied, with a smile to his former high school girlfriend. "Or Mikki, rather" he continued as Vanessa looked to him with a smile. "She, after the show was axed got relegated back to doing something a just out of college graduate could have done; and she started looking for other jobs and couldn't find anything local or close by"

"So if she couldn't get anything close by or that?" asked Vanessa, and Sebastian looked to her. "Where has she gone, that would have resulted in the two of you breaking up?"

"California" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "She got a job in San Francisco, co hosting a morning show like she had been doing here, over there"

"Why not go with her then?" asked Vanessa, and Sebastian gave a small laugh. "Let me guess you wanted to, but couldn't find work?"

"Yeah exactly that" said Sebastian, with a small nod and smile to her. "I looked for work over there, and even now still am looking" he continued, as Vanessa looked to him with a nod and smile. "There just isn't anything over there for me, as good as the job I have here"

"I get that, I really do" replied Vanessa, and Sebastian looked to her. "I got a degree in education, and yet here I am working nights as a stripper; whilst paying a babysitter, so I can have money to feed and clothe and keep a roof over my head and that of my children"

"Can I ask what happened to their father?" asked Sebastian, and Vanessa looked to him with a laugh.

"If you're wondering if they're Beat's children" she replied, with a smile. "Then you can stop the worry there, because they're not"

"Okay, yeah that's a relief to hear" replied Sebastian, with a small nod. "Because I'd hate to think he'd even do something like that and leave you to raise two kids on your own"

"We didn't even last to freshman year of college" said Vanessa with a laugh. "And even then I couldn't have seen a future with him anyway" she continued, shaking her head. "He's not someone like you for instance, the stable, honest and sweet guy"

"Well as you can kind of see" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "Being that guy, hasn't exactly gotten me to a place I am happy with either"

"No, it hasn't yet" said Vanessa, with a small smile to him. "But I know, that's what you really truly desire" she continued, and Sebastian looked to her with a nod. "And being here in a strip club, that's not you either"

"No, it's definitely not" replied Sebastian, with a laugh and looked to her with a small smile. "And again, no offence as to what you do and all that"

"Oh I learned years ago to not be offended by what people think of me" said Vanessa with a laugh. "So you can relax, in thinking I'd be offended" she continued as Sebastian gave a nod. "But I do think if you and this Mikki, are really meant to be. Then you will be"

"Yeah, I really hope so" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "I still have the engagement ring, that I bought for her"

"Wow, you were really serious about her" said Vanessa, and Sebastian looked to her with a nod. "And she had no clue that you were thinking about marriage?"

"It's actually something we always talked about" he replied, as Vanessa looked to him. "And her dad, was even totally okay we me asking her to be my wife" he continued with a small sigh. "Just timing wasn't in our favor"

"I guess not" replied Vanessa, with a sigh also as someone knocked on the closed door, yelling "Time's up"

"So that's it, huh" said Sebastian, with a laugh and looking to Vanessa with a smile. "Our time together is up"

"It is" she replied, with a nod to him and also a smile. "But let's make your friends out there, think that you're walking away after having a good time in here"

"Okay, what are you doing?" asked Sebastian, looking to her as she stood from the ground, and she went over to him where he was seated and took his hand, and pulled him up.

"Just follow my lead, okay" said Vanessa, with a smile to him and went over to the closed door and walked the two of them out and down the corridor back to the main area of the strip club, and then over to where Michael and Sean were still seated and watching another girl performing on the stage. "Hope you had a good time, sugar" said Vanessa, running her fingers down that of Sebastian's arm and he looked to her with a nod and giving her a smile. "Come back and see me again sometime"

"Sure, yeah definitely" replied Sebastian, with a nod and Vanessa looked to him with a smile and gave him a small wink also, before she walked off.

"She was good, right" said Michael, as Sebastian looked to him as he sat back down. "I know I always have a good time with Pepper"

"Pepper, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile to him. "She's something that's for sure"

"Hey, just as long as you got what paid for" said Sean, and Sebastian looked over to him with a nod; as Michael gave a holler in what could have been called joy. "Then that's all that matters here"

"She did, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod; and not letting on to the two other males that all he and Pepper, as they knew her to be called; spent a few more hours with them at the strip club before heading home, and completely forgetting that he meant to call Mikki back after missing the call from her earlier.

* * *

 _End Note: I really wanted to start establishing as you can see, Mikki and Sebastian's independence from one another, and this really is; as much as it hurts me to write it, is the first step into them taking for the short time that they do their other relationships.  
_ _Having Sebastian come to face Vanessa again, I wanted it to be someone he knew - and she was the only logical choice, because I was not going to use the other girl from his high school years that was almost that of a stalker of him, and his other girlfriend I have already somewhat made reference to what she is doing now, and it wouldn't be stripping._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and I will catch you all again soon,_

 _Love KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	42. Chapter 42

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and read on the last chapter; and as I am doing these next couple of chapters, it's almost becoming that of somewhat dread for me, since I know what is going to happen; before I finally get Mikki and Sebastian having their happy ending.  
_

 _As always any characters you recognize from Glee, don't belong to me and I am just merely borrowing them and playing with them. All other characters, either belong to me or I have borrowed from another source (that being another tv series - since I began to weave in my own original characters from a story I created many years ago, and as such some of the characters from the series that this came about from, have also made their way into this). The characters therefore mentioned, as Ronnie, Gia, Lily and Tasha, as well as Dominic and Casey; along with that of Patty, who I have borrowed from another television show also, none of these characters belong to me, but also belong to that of their original creators. The rest of the characters belong to me, and they also cannot be used, without my permission._

 _Love, KJ  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 42 –

Starting to both realize that they were needing to stop relying on the other person, who in terms of geography was now so far away from them; which was still hard for them emotionally to realize that, this was now how their lives were and they shouldn't be continuing to act like they were a couple; Mikki and Sebastian, still called each other on at least a weekly basis, but the daily or bi daily calls to one another ceased, and it was the first step in both of them coming to terms with not being in each others lives as much.

Having gone to the coffee shop; as he did every weekday morning near where he worked to grab a coffee, and after waiting for the barista to make his usual order and then he adding sugar to it, Sebastian put the lid on it and went to turn and as he did got knocked by another person, which in turn made the lid of the coffee come lose and then spill all over him.

"Oh my god" said the blonde woman, who had knocked into him. "I am so sorry, I didn't even see you until it was like too late"

"You're fine" replied Sebastian, looking to her with a smile. "I kind of wasn't looking where I was going"

"Still I am so sorry" she replied. "I'm actually kind of always been totally clumsy, so it was probably a little my fault as well"

"Like I said, no drama" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Can I at least buy you another coffee?" asked the blonde.

"You don't have to do that" replied Sebastian, shaking his head.

"I want to" said the blonde. "Otherwise I am totally going to feel bad all day"

"Umm sure, I mean yeah if you want" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied the blonde. "What was it that you had there?"

"Large Breve" replied Sebastian.

"Okay one replacement coming up" said the blonde with a smile as she walked over to the counter, to place the order, and Sebastian sighed looking at his now wet coffee stained shirt and also wet pants, and threw out the cup that was now pretty much empty into the trash can, and then grabbed some napkins to try and get some of the stain and wetness out of his shirt; and saw the blonde after grabbing two cups once they had been made walk back over to him.

"Here you go" she said, holding it out to him.

"Thanks" replied Sebastian, throwing the napkins in the bin and taking the new coffee from her and placing some sugar into it and then relidding it.

"Are your clothes going to be okay?" asked the girl. "Because I feel as if I should totally pay for dry cleaning as well"

"They'll be fine" replied Sebastian, with a small smile to the blonde girl. "I only live about ten minutes away, so I'll go and change and if I get them soaked they should hopefully be okay"

"Well if not" said the girl, grabbing a napkin and also a pen from her bag, and writing on it. "Call me and I will totally pay for cleaning or replacing"

"Okay, thanks" replied Sebastian, with a laugh; taking the napkin that she now held out to him. "Patty"

"That's me" she replied with a laugh. "Although it should probably say clumsy Patty"

"Like I said not entirely your fault" said Sebastian. "My mind was kind of elsewhere as well"

"Yeah" replied Patty, with a smile.

"I'm Sebastian by the way" he said, grabbing a business card from his wallet and holding it out to her. "In case I do call you up and you're wondering who this person is texting you or calling"

"Nice to meet you Sebastian" said Patty, with a smile to him and taking the business card and quickly looking at it. "And again sorry" she said, as Sebastian nodded. "Oh wow you're a lawyer"

"I am" replied Sebastian with a nod. "But don't worry I won't sue you"

"Thanks" said Patty, with a laugh as she slipped the card into her jeans pocket.

"Yeah, it was nice bumping into you Patty" said Sebastian with a smile to her as well.

"Same here" replied Patty with a laugh. "See you"

"See you" said Sebastian, as Patty walked off and he too also headed out of the coffee shop; surprised at how easy he had found it to talk to another girl, one that wasn't just his friend like Ellie or Linda were, or someone like Mikki who had been his girlfriend for over six years; and it made him curious to think if he was now maybe ready to try and move on from that of his ex girlfriend, one he knew that no matter what he'd never stop caring about though in some way.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Finishing up on the morning show, Friday morning, and with Puck staying behind to film a segment with a guest for the next week; Mikki who had knowing this and driven her own car to the studio, headed out pass reception to go home.

"See you Monday, Ronnie" she said, looking to the girl who sat on the reception desk, Veronica; as she went to leave.

"Oh see you Mikki" she replied, looking to her with a smile, and Mikki went to head out the front door to the street and then down to the parking lot of the television station. "You doing anything tonight?"

"Umm, huh?" asked Mikki, stopping before she had the door opened and looked back to Ronnie.

"I was just wondering that's all" replied Ronnie, with a smile and quick laugh. "It's my birthday today"

"Oh wow, happy birthday" replied Mikki with a smile.

"Thanks" said Ronnie, with a small laugh. "And I was going out for drinks with some of my girlfriends" she continued, looking to Mikki. "For which you might want to come and join us?"

"Oh, I don't want to intrude" replied Mikki, shaking her head and giving Ronnie a small smile. "But thank you for the offer"

"You'd not be intruding at all" said Ronnie, shaking her head also. "It would be nice to talk more, and outside of work with you" continued Ronnie, and Mikki looked to the blonde on reception. "You've been here, what nine months now, and I feel as if I hardly know you"

"Yeah, I don't really get out much" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "Unless it's hanging out with my little sister"

"Exactly, you need to have some girl friends here" replied Ronnie, with a laugh. "Those who you can complain about annoying siblings too, and all that" she continued, as Mikki also gave a laugh. "Because let's face it, we all have annoying siblings. I know I do, and annoying cousins also"

"Sure, yeah" said Mikki, with a nod and smile to the blonde receptionist. "Sounds like it could be fun"

"Okay, great" said Ronnie, with a smile also. "Do you know the Smash Club?"

"That's where you're going, the Smash Club?" asked Mikki, with a small sigh, and Ronnie looked to her.

"You've been there before?" she asked, as Mikki nodded.

"I have, yeah" replied Mikki, with a small smile to her. "But, I'm sure it won't be as bad as it was last time"

"Why, what happened?" asked Ronnie, and Mikki looked to her giving a small laugh.

"I'll explain that one tonight" said replied, as Ronnie gave a nod. "So what time should I meet up with you?"

"Umm, about seven o'clock" said Ronnie, with a smile to her and Mikki nodded. "My friends and I will wait for you out front"

"Okay, yeah sure" said Mikki, with a smile also to her. "I'll see you then"

"See you then" replied Ronnie, with a nod; and bidding one another goodbye, Mikki left the television studio and headed off to do what else she had planned for the day, before then later heading out the evening to hopefully make some new friends, in the city she now called home.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After quickly heading home to change his now coffee stained clothes and also as well put them into the washing machine, and set on a wash cycle; Sebastian drove to his work and after parking his car, headed up to the law firm offices; now that of somewhat late for his normal start time.

Walking in through the front door, he inwardly sighed when he saw that his clients were already seated in reception, even though they weren't due for another ten minutes, and giving them a smile; walked over to where Ellie was seated at her desk.

"Hi" he said, as Ellie looked up from what she was doing on her computer. "Can you grab the file for my appointment"

"Oh, it's already on your desk" replied Ellie, with a smile to him. "And I have as well the contracts printing in the copy room which I was just about to finish collating"

"Umm, yeah thank you" said Sebastian, with a nod as Ellie stood from her chair and along with Sebastian started to head down the corridor; her to the copy room and him to his office.

"Everything okay Seb?" asked Ellie, as the two of them walked. "You seem a little bit flustered this morning"

"Yeah, it's fine" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "I just got coffee spilled on me at the coffee shop this morning" he continued, as Ellie looked to him. "So I had to head home quickly and change"

"I was wondering where your normal morning cup of coffee was" replied Ellie, with a laugh, and Sebastian looked to her with a smile.

"First one half over me and the rest in the bin" he replied, with a laugh. "And the second one, that the girl who bumped into me bought for me, as to apologize for completely obliterating my first one. I've already drank that"

"Are your clothes okay?" asked Ellie, as she approached the copy room.

"They'll be fine, I think" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "I got them into a wash cycle pretty quickly so I can't see it being too much of a problem"

"Well let me know if there is any problems, and I can hopefully help" said Ellie, with a smile to him. "I've had to get a few coffee stains out of my own clothes in the past, so I can probably fix it if you don't get it all out"

"Thanks" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her as he walked over to his office door and opened it, heading into his office, and quickly checking over the file to make sure all he was needing for the appointment with the people out front was there, and getting the contracts from Ellie also for them; then got down to work.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Arriving at the Smash Club, a little before seven o'clock after finding herself a parking space, Mikki walked to where the main entrance was and saw Ronnie, and four other girls standing with her; all talking animatedly with one another and walked over to them.

"Hi" she said, as she got neared to them, and Ronnie turned to her and gave her a smile.

"Hi, you made it" she replied, and Mikki gave a small nod as the other four girls looked at her. "That's so great" she continued, with a nod as well, and then looked back to the girls that she was with" This is Mikki, we work together" and proceeded to introduce the other girls to Mikki, pointing them out as she did. "And this is Tasha, Lily, Gia and Courtney"

"Hi" said the girl; that Ronnie had introduced to be Tasha. "You're the new girl on the morning show"

"Umm, well not so new now" replied Mikki, with a small laugh. "But I guess you could call me new girl"

"Oh, I love your accent" said the girl, who Mikki, knew to be Gia. "It's so adorably southern"

"Yeah, that's what I am southern and all" replied Mikki, with a small laugh and smile to her.

"Hmm, yeah so what are we waiting for" said the girl who was called Courtney. "Let's get in to the club, and party"

"Definitely" said Gia, linking her arm with Courtney's. "I am boyfriend free this weekend, and it's time for some fun"

"Gia, you're always boyfriend free" said Tasha, with a laugh as the five of them moved over towards the door of the club. "Dominic has been overseas for the past four months now"

"Exactly" she replied, with a nod, as they showed the bouncer their id's and he let them through the doors. "He's doing what he loves, and I'm doing what I love and that's hang out with my girls"

"Table" said Lily, as the walked further into the depths of the club, and the five of them headed over to the table, and took seats at it.

"So, Mikki" said Courtney, looking to her as they all proceeded to sit at the table. "Tell us a bit about you"

"Oh, I'm not really that exciting" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"I'm sure there is something good about yourself that you are able to tell us" said Lily, and Mikki looked to her with a small sigh.

"Okay, so obviously you get that I'm from not around this part" she said, with a small smile to them. "I was born and raised in South Carolina, and moved over here about nine months ago now when I got the job co hosting Wake Up"

"Wow, I don't know if I could ever do that" said Tasha, shaking her head. "Just up and move away from family and friends like that"

"Yeah it was tough moving away" replied Mikki, with a small nod. "But my little sister lives in San Francisco, so it's not like I was entirely alone" she continued, as Tasha gave a nod. "And it was good at first when there were those times when I did need someone, having Marley around"

"Marley" said Courtney, and Mikki looked to her with a nod. "Not the same Marley who works at the San Francisco School of the Arts?" asked Courtney, and Mikki gave a small laugh and nodded again. "Wow, she's your little sister"

"She is, yeah" replied Mikki, with a small laugh. "Are you a teacher there also?"

"No, I work on the reception" replied Courtney, shaking her head. "I'm head of administration"

"Okay, yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile to her. "Marls is my little sister"

"She is such a sweetheart" said Courtney, with a smile also. "And the kids, they really adore her"

"Hmm, I don't think it's possible not to like my little sister" replied Mikki, with a laugh and looked to the other girls. "So how do you all know each other"

"Through, differing ways" said Ronnie. "Lily and I went to school together, so where the same age" she continued, as Mikki looked to her with a nod. "And Tasha, is the sister of my cousin's wife and also the sister of another one of my cousin's best friend"

"And she is also the sister of one of my best friend's as well" said Courtney, and Mikki looked to her with a laugh. "And I'm also one of the best friends of Ronnie's cousin too"

"Right, yeah" said Ronnie, with a nod. "And Gia, we both have cousins in common; but where not from the same side"

"So, one from an uncle side and one from an aunt side then?" asked Mikki, looking to Ronnie and then Gia. "Is that how you mean?"

"Yeah, exactly that" replied Gia, with a nod. "My mum's brother is married to Ronnie's aunt"

"And Gia also dates as well, one of my cousins as well" said Ronnie, with a small laugh. "Who is currently deployed overseas"

"That must be quite difficult" said Mikki, with a small smile to her.

"It is, what it is" replied Gia, with a small shrug of her shoulders. "I know he's doing what he loves over there" she continued as Mikki gave a nod. "And I'm really proud of him for that"

"Yeah, I have an uncle and cousin also who serve" replied Mikki, with a nod. "So I totally get what you mean there, you're proud of them. But also worry somewhat as well"

"Dominic doesn't see action as much as others would, being a medic" said Gia, with a small smile to her. "But yes, I do still worry"

"So what about you Mikki, is there someone special in your life?" asked Tasha, and Mikki looked to her shaking her head.

"Not anymore, there's not" she replied, with a small sigh. "We broke up when I got the job here in California"

"What a jerk, seriously" said Lily, shaking her head. "I swear if I got a job somewhere else and Casey didn't move with me, I would be so mad"

"I don't think you have to worry about that Lils" said Tasha, with a laugh. "My brother, would definitely go with you if you were to ever move somewhere else"

"And you'd not have to see you're annoying big brother all the time also" replied Courtney, with a laugh, and Tasha looked to her with a smile and laugh; and then looked to Mikki. "So we should totally hang out sometime then if you're single, and go clubbing or something. Meet some guys"

"Oh, I don't know about that" said Mikki, shaking her head. "I've never really been that sort of girl"

"You really are the sweet country type that you read about in books and all that, and see in movies too" said Ronnie, with a small laugh and Mikki looked to her, with a nod.

"Kind of am, yeah" she replied, with a small smile to her. "The guy I broke up with before coming here" she continued with a small sigh. "We were together for over six years, so when it's come to relationships. I'm the kind of girl, who when knows, knows"

"Wow, six years" said Courtney, looking to her with a laugh. "And you're how old?"

"Twenty six" replied Mikki, with a nod to the brunette. "We started dating when we were nineteen"

"My sister, she started dating her now husband when she was sixteen" said Tasha, with a laugh. "They're now married, and have three kids" she continued, as Mikki looked to her. "And that's only one high school sweetheart couple that we could tell you about that we know"

"Well one thing this is definitely making me, is thirsty" said Courtney, with a laugh as she stood up. "What's everyone's choice of poison tonight?"

"Long Island for me" said Gia, with a smile to her as Courtney looked to her with a nod, as Tasha said "Me too"

"And I'll grab a Mimosa" said Lily, as Courtney replied "Sure" before looking to Ronnie.

"Ronnie, birthday girl" said Courtney, with a smile to her. "How about we surprise you"

"Sure, do that" replied Ronnie, with a laugh as Courtney gave a nod and looked to Mikki. "What about you?"

"Umm, a long island too please" said Mikki, as Courtney gave her a smile.

"I will be back" said Courtney, with a smile as she walked over to the bar area and Mikki sighed ever slightly.

"There's not going to be anyone singing songs here tonight?" she asked with a small laugh, and the other girls still at the table looked to her.

"Sometimes they open up the stage for people to sing, yeah" said Ronnie, with a nod. "So they might do that"

"Okay, well let's hope what happened last time I was here doesn't happen again tonight" said Mikki, with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah, you said you'd come here before and something happened" said Ronnie, looking to her and Mikki gave a nod. "Well come on, don't leave us hanging here"

"Yeah, umm okay" said Mikki, with a small nod to her; and then proceeded to tell the girls whom she was seated with what happened the last time she had come to the Smash Club, before continuing to have a nice evening out with them, and in the process of getting to know them, also making some new friends as well.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Managing to get the stain out of both his shirt and pants, on Monday morning heading in to the coffee shop before work, Sebastian lined up to placed his order when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and he turned to see Patty, who had collided with him the other day.

"Umm, hi" said Sebastian, with a small laugh when he saw her and she looked to him with a smile.

"Don't worry, I am coffee empty at the moment" she said, with a small laugh. "I just got here and saw that you were lined up and thought I would ask if your clothes were okay" she continued as Sebastian, looked to her. "Since I didn't hear if there were any issues or that"

"No, they're fine" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "I got the coffee out of both the pants and shirt"

"Okay, well that's a relief" said Patty, with a small sigh. "And again I am terribly sorry for my clumsy nature"

"Like I said the other day, it's not a problem" replied Sebastian, shaking his head as Patty gave a nod.

"Well since I don't have to pay for dry cleaning then" said Patty, with a smile to him. "Then at least let me buy you your coffee this morning"

"Oh, it's fine really" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh. "You don't have to do that"

"I still feel really terrible about the whole other day" said Patty, as Sebastian looked to her with a small smile. "It's honestly the least I can do"

"Really, you don't have too" said Sebastian, shaking his head and Patty let out a small sigh.

"Okay, well what if I were to maybe buy you dinner one night" she said, looking to him with a smile; and Sebastian looked to her his eyes widening.

"Dinner?" he asked, as Patty gave a nod and then a small laugh shaking her head. "I've totally read this whole thing wrong here" she said, with a small smile to him. "You probably have a girlfriend, and I've just made a complete idiot of myself"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "I was just kind of shocked, that you were asking me out to dinner"

"Oh, I umm" said Patty, with a smile to him. "Don't feel as if you have to take me up on it" she continued. "I mean, you might not even like girls"

"I like girls" replied Sebastian, with a laugh, as Patty gave a nod. "And I think dinner, might be nice"

"Really?" asked Patty, looking to him; and this time her eyes widening in surprise of Sebastian accepting her invitation.

"Yeah, I've been single for a while now" he replied, with a small smile to her as Patty gave a nod. "And you know maybe it's time to get back dating and all that"

"Yeah, well only if this is something you want" said Patty, with a smile to him also. "Please don't feel as if I am pressuring you to do something that you're not comfortable with"

"No, I think I need to do this" said Sebastian, with a nod; as they moved up further in the line. "So what say, we make it one night this week?"

"Sure, yeah" replied Patty, with a nod also. "That would be good" she continued, as Sebastian gave her a smile. "My job is mostly weekends, so a weekday works really well"

"What is it that you do?" asked Sebastian, and Patty looked to him with a smile.

"I'm a photographer" she replied, with a nod and smile also. "So weekends tend to be busy, with you know weddings and all that"

"Okay wow, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her and the two of them then moved up to the counter to place their orders for coffee; Patty insistence on paying for them both, and then after making tentative plans and agreeing to talk more during the week in regards to their date; both left the coffee shop for that of their daily work.

* * *

 _End Note: I really do at the moment, kind of hate me. I know it's already been made mention that both Mikki and Sebastian, have other short relationships during their separation from one another, and I do really like who I have them both with. However it's still really difficult to write, because I can't help but see in my head just how perfect the two of them are for one another._

 _Anyway, as always thanks for reading; and I will catch you all soon with another update on this soon - or maybe even hopefully an update on another story, maybe!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	43. Chapter 43

_A/N: I wasn't planning on updating this one; and was even halfway through writing another chapter on something else, but this was sitting on my computer and it was like I have got to get this one up, even if it's a most filler chapter before leading into more things that have been previously mentioned in other stories, connecting later to this one, in that chapter._

 _As always, any characters that belong to Glee; I do not own. However any other characters that you don't recognize from the show, belong to me and cannot be used without my permission.  
Thanks for reading, and you all know what to do at the end._

 _Love,KJ  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 43 –

Getting home from work, and cooking himself a quick stir fry; before settling in for the evening; Sebastian was catching up on the latest episode of Game of Thrones, which he'd recorded, and not yet had a chance to watch since the evening that it aired he had gone out to see a movie with Robbie and Ellie, and the other evenings afterwards just having too many other things that needed doing, he was finally getting a chance to watch it.  
Hearing his phone beep, and knowing that it was notification of a text message coming through; he paused the recording and grabbed it from the coffee table where it he had placed and looked at it, seeing a message had come through from Patty, who he had started talking with on a regular basis; and also as well being out a few times with for dinner and also saw some mornings in line at the coffee shop; and he unlocked his phone, reading over the text message from her.

 _Hi Sebastian, was just wondering if you want to grab dinner tomorrow night? I've got a pretty full on weekend, so won't most likely hear from me, at all during it. There's a great Mexican place, that I love – Sure Fire Tacos, not far from either of us; that we could maybe go and have dinner at. Let me know, Patty_

Reading over the message again, and not being able to for a moment, kind of breathe; seeing the mention of Sure Fire Tacos, he composed himself as he typed back a message.

 ** _Hi Patty, dinner sounds great tomorrow night. But maybe not Mexican, as I'm not a really big fan of it. So anywhere else, and I'm in. Let me know, Sebastian._**

Hitting send on his message, he placed his phone down on the arm of the sofa; and took a deep breath, rubbing his hand over his face as he remembered going to Sure Fire Tacos, with Mikki for what was their first date, he smiled at the memory; as his phone beeped again, and he let out a sigh, and picking it up, he saw a reply back from Patty.  
 _Sure, yeah that's okay. Maybe we can get ramen or even BBQ. Lots of places along there, to choose from; I just suggested Mexican, as wanted margaritas! We can meet up at my place tomorrow night, and then go to whatever it is we feeling like then. P ;)_

Still reeling from the previous Mexican suggestion, and even thinking to how he and Mikki had also over the course of their relationship together; gone to a lot of the restaurants in the area for dinner, especially when they were still in college, he sent a text back to Patty.

 ** _Good idea, let's decide tomorrow night. And sorry about the Mexican, just not a huge fan of the spices. Be at yours, around 7? S ;)_**

Sending then the text message on, he leant his head back against the sofa and sighed; wondering if there would ever be a time when it was going to be easy for him, and see him possibly move on from Mikki, since unlike the luxury she had of being in a place where she held no memories of them together; he didn't have that pleasure, and there were still many places, that did and forever would hold memories of the two of them, and his phone beeped again, with a reply from Patty.

 _Sounds good, see you then. P ;)_

Not bothering to text back a reply, with it being pretty much clarified; he finished catching up on what he was watching, and then headed to bed; resisting also the urge to call Mikki, and talk to her; knowing that it would not bode well at all for his sleep that night, but regardless of that still slept a restless night anyway; dreaming of what could have been.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After finish up with the morning show on a Friday morning, and her and Puck needing to be discussing some ideas they would both suggest to the producers of the morning show for the upcoming month; Mikki and Puck headed to his place to get working on it.

"I really think, we need to be having a memorial day special show" said Mikki, as she and Puck sat in the living room of his place. "We can cross to the local parade, maybe even broadcast from there and even in the days leading up to it, highlight what is going to be happening"

"Yeah, I really like that idea" said Puck, looking to her with a nod. "I'll see if I can pull up a schedule of what is happening" he continued, as grabbed his laptop from the coffee table. "See what is good to show and highlight, and also how we're going to be honoring our service men and women"

"Hmm, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod also, as she grabbed her phone to quickly check something also. "It's a Monday this year, which does work for us"

"Uh huh" said Puck with a nod also. "And the parade is scheduled for then, according to the what's on over the long weekend, on the San Francisco visitor website"

"So do we want to suggest to Figgins and that, this could be something we do" said Mikki, as Puck put his laptop back to the coffee table.

"Definitely, yeah" he replied, and grabbing his pen and paper. "And I can't see them saying no on this one, at all"

"No, me either" replied Mikki, shaking her head; as the front door opened and Sam walked in and looked to the two of them.

"Hey guys" he said, kicking the door gently closed with his foot, since he arms were loaded with grocery bags.

"Oh hey, man" said Puck, as he stood from the sofa and went over to where his best friend was and took a bag from him. "Should have let us know you were home, and could have given you a hand with this from your car"

"Nah, it's cool" replied Sam, with a laugh. "Just means I don't have to go to the gym and lift weights this weekend"

"And when have you ever lifted weights" replied Puck, with a laugh also as Sam looked to him with a smile.

"Umm, since never" replied Sam, with a smile to him and Puck looked to his best friend shaking his head. "Yeah, so I got lasagna for tonight" he continued as Puck gave a nod. "And thinking just make up a salad to go with it"

"Sure, the girls will love that" said Puck, with a nod as he went to head to the kitchen; Sam following him.

"Wait, a minute" said Mikki, having been listening to the conversation the two guys had been having, and stood up from her seat. "You bought a lasagna?"

"Yeah, it's not like I'm going to make it" replied Sam, with a laugh and Mikki looked to him with a small frown. "None of us in the house here, are good enough cooks to be able to pull that one off"

"Kind of have to agree with Sam there" said Puck, with a small laugh also. "As awesome as homemade lasagna would be" he continued, as Mikki looked to him. "In this house, it's frozen"

"Hmm, yeah" replied Mikki, with a small sigh and looked to Sam. "Give me the frozen lasagna"

"What, no" said Sam, shaking his head. "That's dinner"

"Not anymore" replied Mikki, with a laugh and shaking her head also. "It's going back to the store, and I am instead getting ingredients to make a homemade one for you all"

"And you can do that?" asked Puck, as Mikki looked to him raising her eyebrows.

"Italian heritage on my mom's side" she replied, with a smile. "So if I don't know how to make a lasagna, and a good one at that" she continued with a laugh. "Then I am here to renounce my Italian cooking skills in front of all you tonight"

"You're sure you can cook a lasagna" said Sam, and Mikki looked to him. "That will be just as good as this one I bought"

"It will be a million times better than the frozen one you currently are in possession of" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "That much I can guarantee" she continued with a nod. "So hand it over"

"Fine" replied Sam, with a sigh as he put the bag down to the ground he had a hold of, and grabbed the frozen lasagna that he'd purchased from it and handed it over to Mikki.

"Thank you" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "I will be back soon, with ingredients to make a real lasagna now"

"Okay" said Puck, with a laugh as Mikki walked over to where her handbag was and picked it up; grabbing her car keys out and leaving the Puckerman residence to go and get what she needed to make a homemade lasagna, leaving the two guys to unpack the rest of the stuff that Sam had gotten out when shopping.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Seated with Patty, in Nonnah's restaurant, and waiting for their meals to arrive; he sat listening as Patty spoke of what she had going on that weekend, which consisted of two weddings, a christening and also engagement party to photograph; when his phone, which he had placed in his jacket pocket, pinged, indicating a Facebook message.

"I'm sorry" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile. "I should just maybe check it and see what it is" he continued, as Patty gave a nod. "Could be one of my brothers needing something"

"No, it's fine" replied Patty, also with a small smile to him. "Check it" she continued, and giving a nod, Sebastian grabbed his phone from the pocket of his jacket; and looked to see there was a message from Jeremy, and opened it to read it.

 _Oh my god, I hate her! Lasagna! So not fair! I miss this so much!_ Read the message from Jeremy, along with also photos which he'd obviously copied and then pasted to him, of a lasagna, one in the dish cooked and not yet cut and then another, with it cut and then served on a plate with salad, and giving a small laugh, and shaking his head; he quickly typed back a message.

 ** _Mikki's lasagna, no doubt. And miss it too._** He typed into a reply to his older brother, before hitting send and then went into his Facebook newsfeed, and saw that it was Marley who had posted the pictures of the lasagna, having written; **Nothing better than this for dinner. Kapowski lasagna, Mikki made** ; having tagged Mikki, Ryder and also Sam in the photo as well, and that Jeremy and also Mikki had commented on it.

"Everything okay?" asked Patty, and Sebastian looked to her with a nod and small smile. "Yeah, just my brother getting upset over lasagna, that's all" he continued, with a laugh; as Patty also gave a laugh as well. "But he'll get over it"

"Why would he get upset over lasagna?" asked Patty, and Sebastian gave a small sigh; not knowing exactly how to explain what it was all about.

"He, ummm" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Just get's like that sometimes" he continued, with a nod and small smile to Patty. "He's a weird one, my brother"

"Yeah, he sounds like quite the interesting character" replied Patty, with a laugh. "That's for sure"

"Oh, he is definitely good at keeping things, interesting" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "So getting back to what you were talking about, hearing his phone ping again, and Patty looking to him with a small smile, and telling him "It's fine"; he looked to see a reply back from Jeremy, that read.

 _You still have the ring...so get your ass on a plane to California, and ask Miks to marry you; so I can have lasagna in my life once again!_

Giving a small laugh, and shaking his head; he exited out of the message and looked to Patty. "I'll deal with him later" he said, giving her a smile; as Patty nodded. "So what about Memorial Weekend, do you have a lot of bookings then?"

"Umm, no" replied Patty, shaking her head; and Sebastian looked to her. "I'm actually going to California, to see my dad, and younger brothers and sister who live there"

"Right, because that's where he and they live" said Sebastian, reeling from hearing Patty would be going to California; and knowing from their previous conversations whilst getting to know one another, that her mom and dad had never been married; and that her father now lived in California, where he'd gotten married to another woman and gone on to have children with her. "It will be nice to spend some time with them"

"It will be" replied Patty, replied with a small nod. "I haven't seen them since Thanksgiving" she continued, as Sebastian gave a nod also. "Because Christmas is just so busy with weddings, engagements and christening celebrations that people want photographed"

"Yeah, that would be the only thing that would kind of suck about your work" said Sebastian, as Patty looked to him with a nod.

"What about you?" she asked. "Do you have plans for it?"

"Not as yet" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "Probably, just go up to my parents in Spartanburg for it" he continued, as Patty nodded. "And hopefully Jeremy and Karen can come up from Alabama for it, so I can see my nephew again, because I don't get to see them as often as the my other nephew and niece"

"That be nice" said Patty, with a smile to him as their meals arrived to the table; and then starting to eat, the two of them continued to talk whilst having dinner with one another.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Returning from the shops, with all the ingredients that she needed to make her family recipe lasagna; Mikki who knew also that there would be a lot of it, because she knew just how much it would make, asked Puck if it was okay if Marley and Ryder also come over for dinner as well; something to which he agreed to.

With Marley, having arrived shortly after she finished work and setting about to help Mikki make the meat sauce and cheese sauce, as well as the salad that would go to accompany it. The two of them were in the kitchen, whilst Puck and Sam, along with Ryder who came by after finishing work, were in the living room; and the girls upstairs doing homework, when the back door leading into the kitchen opened, and Blaine walked into the house.

"Wow, something smells amazing in here" he said, as he closed the door behind himself and Mikki looked over to him.

"Yeah, umm I've made lasagna" she replied, and Blaine looked to her as he neared the bench.

"Okay, why?" he asked, with a small laugh, before looking to Marley, and giving her a small "Hello" of which she replied "Hi" to.

"Why am I cooking lasagna?" asked Mikki with a laugh, and Blaine looked to her with a nod. "Because Sam dared come home with a frozen one earlier from the shops, and that is just a huge sin as far as I am concerned"

"Exactly" said Marley, with a nod. "The frozen ones are so full of preservatives in order to be able to keep them frozen" she continued, as Blaine looked to her. "Which are so not good for you"

"But isn't there that in everything nowadays?" he asked, as Marley looked to him with a laugh and small nod.

"A lot of stuff, yes" she replied. "Which is why, making stuff from fresh ingredients is so much better"

"It is, definitely" said Mikki, as she walked over to the table with the salad, and Blaine looked to her. "I will though, however admit to not making the pasta for this" she continued with a small laugh. "Since there is no pasta machine here, and it's kind of time consuming to do it all by hand"

"Hmm, but I so admire a girl who can work with her hands" said Blaine, with a small laugh; looking to Mikki with a smile and she glared at him.

"What I didn't mean that" he replied, shaking his head. "Girls, who do manual labor and all that and who want to get dirty, and not be worried about breaking nails and all that" he continued. "I find that attractive"

"Yeah, just quit whilst you're ahead" said Mikki, with a small laugh.

"Okay, I will" replied Blaine, giving her a small smile and Mikki shook her head.

"Do you think you would be able to go upstairs and tell your nieces that dinner is ready?" she asked, looking to him and Blaine gave a small nod.

"Yep sure" he replied, with a smile to her as well. "Get them to wash up also before come down"

"Thanks" said Mikki, with a smile to him also as Blaine then headed up the stairs in the kitchen to the second level; and she went over to the oven and took out the now cooked lasagna.

"Hmm, smells heavenly" said Marley, with a small laugh as Mikki placed it on to the bench.

"It definitely does" replied Mikki, with a smile to her younger sister and went over to the kitchen door leading into the living room and pushed it open. "Dinner's ready guys" she said, as Puck replied back "Okay" and closing the door, leaving it to swing saw Marley taking pictures of the lasagna with her phone. "What are you doing?"

"Taking pictures, so I can put them on Facebook and tease Kits and Roddy" said Marley, with a smile to her and Mikki gave a laugh as she grabbed a knife to cut the lasagna into portions.

"They're going to hate you, you know that" said Mikki, with a smile to her as Marley nodded with a laugh; as Sam, Puck and Ryder came into the kitchen.

"Wow, smells so amazing even from here" said Sam, as he entered and Mikki looked to him with a smile as she continued to cut.

"So much better than store bought frozen one, right" she replied, as Sam gave a nod and Mikki gave a laugh.

"If it's going to taste as amazing as it smells" said Puck, as he and the others went over to the kitchen table which Mikki and Marley had already set. "Then yeah, you're coming around to cook this for us again"

"Well, you will all just have to love it" replied Mikki, with a smile to him as she placed the knife into the sink and then putting on oven gloves, picked up the dish and carried it over to the table, Marley following behind her with a ladle so they were able to serve it to themselves from the dish it was currently in. "But I can't see that not happening", she continued as she placed the dish down and then took a seat also at the table, Marley doing the same; as Blaine came downstairs with the three young girls. "Help yourself, and enjoy"

"Yeah, I'm definitely getting first serving" said Sam, with a laugh as he picked up the ladle and removed a slice from the dish and then also as well grabbed some salad too; and then the others all as well grabbing some also, Puck dishing up for the two younger girls at the table; before Mikki and Marley also then grabbed some.  
"Oh this is so good" said Sam, as he ate and looked to Mikki with a smile. "I'm never buying frozen lasagna again"

"Yeah, what's the secret?" asked Blaine, and Mikki looked to him with a small laugh.

"It wouldn't be a secret now, if I were to tell you" said Mikki, with a smile to him. "And if I did tell you, I'd have to kill you"

"I don't care, what the secret is" said Sam, shaking his head. "Just next time I want lasagna. All I know is Mikki is making it for me"

"Done deal" said Mikki, with a laugh; and looked over to Marley who was typing on her phone. "Stop teasing"

"But it's fun" replied Marley, looking to her with a smile as she placed her phone down to the table and picked up then her cutlery. "They're so going to hate us"

"Who is going to hate you?" asked Beth, and Mikki looked over to the young girl with a small laugh.

"Other sister and brother of Marley and I" replied Mikki, with a smile to her. "Since we have lasagna and they don't" she continued, as Beth gave a nod. "Because they both love it as well"

"And don't get to have it often, because Kitty cannot cook at all and Roddy's in college" said Marley, with a nod, as her phone pinged.

"So cruel" said Mikki, with a smile to her sister and Marley nodded, picking up her phone and giving a laugh. "Who said something?" she asked. "Let me guess, Kits"

"No, not Kitty or even Roddy" replied Marley, looking to her older sister, and shaking her head.

"So who then?" asked Mikki, giving a laugh and Marley looked to her with a small smile.

"Jere" she replied, as Mikki gave a small nod with slight sigh. "He said ' _I hate you Marley Rose! How dare you post pictures of delicious looking food for all to see on Facebook! And lasagna, at that! So not fair! I miss Mik's lasagna!'_ "

"Umm, who's Jere?" asked Blaine, and Mikki looked over to him as he continued eating.

"A friend from back home" replied Mikki, as he gave a nod; and she then looked back over to Marley who was chuckling to herself as she obviously typed a reply back to him. "Marls, stop teasing him. Cause I know that's what you're doing"

"Yep" replied Marley, with a laugh and looking up to her with a smile. "I just replied back, to him ' ** _Sorry, but it's just too good; not to share! And it's very delicious, as well I might add!'_** ", as Mikki looked to her younger sister shaking her head; and Marley's phone pinging again.

"Seriously, who is this guy" said Puck, with a laugh. "

"Someone desperate for lasagna, I'd say" replied Sam, with a laugh and as he continued to eat also; as Marley looked to him with a nod.

"Yes, he has now said" she replied, and looking to her phone. " _You are a cruel person, Marley. I don't think I like you very much now!"_

"Well that's kind of mean" said Puck, as Marley looked to him and shook her head; Mikki getting up from her seat and walking into the living area.

"No, it's just Jeremy" said Ryder, with a laugh and the others looked to him. "Marls has known him what seven years now, even before she moved to California for college" and Marley gave a small nod to her boyfriend.

"So high school friend then" said Puck, with a laugh; as Mikki walked back into the kitchen now with her phone, and typing giving a small laugh as she did, replying to Jeremy's comment on the photo.

 **Oh Jeremy, I'm sorry – shall I make some, freeze it and send to you?!**

"He's a friend of the family" replied Marley, as Mikki sat back down and looked to her comment on the phone below the one from Jeremy; and laughed, and then looked to her sister with a nod, a reply then popping up below the one Mikki had written.

 _No, because it won't be the same. Nothing better than your lasagna, fresh made and cooked. Kae tried to replicate the recipe, but just wasn't the same as yours. Just come here one weekend, and cook me one; that's the better idea!  
_  
"Well that's a little difficult" said Marley, and Mikki looked to her sister with a nod; typing back a reply. **Little bit hard, considering I'm like 35hrs away from you!**

"What's difficult?" asked Blaine, as he reached for another piece of lasagna, and Mikki looked to him with a laugh.

"He wants me to go to where he lives and make him one" she replied, shaking her head as she hit post on the comment. "But he lives in Alabama, so it's a little too far away"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod. "But I thought you were from South Carolina"

"I am" laughed Mikki, and looking to him with a small smile. "He moved there for a work a few years ago now" she continued, as Blaine looked to her. "But he is from there originally as well"

"Mikki did offer to make him some and send it over" said Marley, with a laugh. "But it just wouldn't be the same, as having it made fresh since it would have to be frozen to send it" she continued, as both their phones pinged again, and they each looked to the reply back from Jeremy, which read,

 _Damn you Mouse – why you have to go and leave! Now I'm sad, and I have no lasagna. ;( If you were in SC still, I'd be there this weekend for some!_

"I think he's upset" said Marley, with a small laugh and Mikki looked to her younger sister with a nod.

"Yeah, I'll deal with him later" said Mikki, with a small laugh also, and Marley also gave a nod.

"So who is this guy exactly?" asked Puck, with a laugh and Mikki looked to over to him. "Who is so adamant to have lasagna now?"

"He's a friend from back home" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "And I can't even remember now, when it was the first time he had" she continued, with a laugh. "But it may have been one weekend when him and Karen stayed at my apartment back home, and most likely it was then when I cooked it"

"Well all I know is that you are definitely going to be making it again for us" said Sam, and Mikki looked to him with a nod, and then they continued to talk and eat dinner; at the Puckerman residence.

* * *

 _End Note: As said in top note, this chapter is mostly a filler; but it's leading into the next one more and also as well developing just that little bit more the relationship that Sebastian has with Patty, and the struggles he is facing in being with someone who's not Mikki; and for Mikki also as well, starting to maybe see Blaine in a different light also, which will then help her come to the decision when they're in Hawaii, to maybe let him in to her heart.  
_

 _Thanks for reading, and will catch you with another update on something; the thing I was meant to be uploading before I got sidetracked on this one, soon._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	44. Chapter 44

_A/N: Thanks for the read, follows and faves on the last chapter of this story.  
_ _This next chapter sees getting to the point, where not only are we going to be seeing more of Sebastian in a new relationship, but also as well explore more of Mikki's relationship with Blaine, and see that more from her side as well, since in the story where this originated we didn't get to see a whole lot of that developing.  
_

 _As always all characters that belong to Glee, I do not own and am merely playing with them for some enjoyment. However, all characters that you don't recognize belong to me and cannot be used without my permission. It should be noted, that in the case of one of the Glee characters, I have obviously given them a last name since we didn't get one for them in the show, and I needed to establish connection to that of other characters within this story._

 _Thanks for reading,  
Love always,KJ  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 44-

Having organized with the network, on Memorial Day to do a special broadcast that morning of the show, which involved getting some of the currently serving service men and women from the Army base not located too far from San Francisco; Mikki was reading over her notes before the show was to go to air, in which they were being paying respect and tribute to the ones who had served and were still serving, and was pulled from her concentration when she heard a familiar voice, speak.

"Hey Dizzy Mouse" said the voice, and she turned from looking at her notes before they headed to air, and smiled at the person who had spoken; before throwing her arms around him, and he also doing the same and giving a laugh.

"Clint" she said, as she hugged her older cousin. "What are you doing here?"

"Memorial Day thing you got going on here" he replied, as they moved from the hug on one another and he looked to her with a smile. "When I heard they wanted people to go along for the thing on the show you're on, well come on" he said with a laugh. "Just had to come and see my Dizzy"

"Yes, well you're going to quit calling me that right now" replied Mikki, with a laugh also whilst poking him in the side. "I don't need people to be hearing that nickname around here and taking to calling me that"

"Deal, Miks" he replied with a smile to her, as Mikki gave a nod. "So what are you doing here?"

"Umm, just going over notes before we go to air" replied Mikki, and she saw Clint shake his head and she looked to her cousin perplexed. "Why are you shaking your head at me?"

"Because I didn't mean like now what are you doing here. I can see you're reading something" he replied, looking to her. "I meant what are you even in San Fran for at all?"

"Umm job at a tv station to be a journalist" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "You know the thing I spent four years at college studying to be"

"Seriously Dizzy" he replied, and Mikki looked to him with a frown as he took to using her nickname again. "I can't even understand why you'd come here for a job, not when your life is back home in South Carolina; not when Seb is back there too" he continued and Mikki just looked to her cousin as he continued to speak. "I thought you guys wanted to get married and all that shit; you know have the white picket fence, the dog and cat and the three kids etc"

"Well things change, okay" replied Mikki, with a small sigh. "And this is my life now, and well yeah"

"You're forgetting this is me, Diz" said Clint. "I'm probably one of the people who know you the best in this whole entire world" he continued. "So don't go giving me the I'm happy here, crap. Because guess, what? I know you're lying to me"

"I am happy Clint" replied Mikki, with a nod to him. "Granted there is always going to be a part of me that is always going to be attached to South Carolina and to everyone there" she continued, as Puck walked over to where the two of them were talking. "But this is my life now, and I got to do what I have to do"

"You're not flirting with our service men here are you?" asked Puck, with a laugh as he neared where Mikki and Clint were talking. "I really thought you had more class than that"

"Flirt with him" said Mikki, pointing to Clint who shook his head as he looked to Puck. "That's just beyond ewww, no way I'd ever go there"

"Hey, what come on" said Clint, looking to her. "I'm at least hot right?" he asked, and Mikki looked to him shaking her head. "Just maybe a smidge hot?"

"No, ewwww Clint" said Mikki, looking to her cousin. "I do not think you're hot" she continued, shaking her head still and he looked to her with a frown. "And I've never ever thought you were hot, because that is just beyond gross to even think that of you"

"Fine" replied Clint, with a sigh. "I still say I'm hot, and you damn well know it" he continued with a laugh and smile to her, and Mikki gave a laugh also; as Clint turned back to Puck and held out his hand. "Corporal Clinton Sherwood"

"Nice to meet you" replied Puck, as he took and shook Clint's extended hand. "Noah Puckerman"

"Yeah, I guessed that" replied Clint with a nod to him. "Seen the show" he continued, looking to Mikki with a quick smile. "Had to check and make sure Dizzy was okay"

"Umm Dizzy?" asked Puck, with a laugh, as Mikki punched Clint in the arm and muttered "I will kill you"

"Sorry" said Clint, with a small laugh, looking to her and then looked back to Puck. "I should have actually said Mikki" he continued as Mikki gave a nod. "And don't ever repeat that nickname for her that I have, or she will kick my ass" he laughed as Mikki, muttered "Oh you know it"; and Puck laughed.

"So I'm guessing you might kind of know one another then" he said, with a look to both of them. "And that's why Mikki was repulsed by the fact that I thought she was hitting on you"

"We're cousins" said Mikki, with a laugh. "So yes, I was rather repulsed that you thought I was hitting on him"

"Sorry" replied Puck with a laugh also. "I didn't realize that you had any other family out this way beside that of Marley"

"Well I'm about two hours away from here" said Clint with a nod. "Like the rest of the service personnel here today, I'm out at San Joaquin"

"Well it's an honor to meet you" said Puck, with a nod to him also. "And like all those who are here today" he continued. "Thank you for what you do"

"No thanks needed" replied Clint, shaking his head. "I do what I do, because I believe in this country and wanting to protect it; and there is not a need to be thanked for that"

"It's still something so selfless that all of you do" said Puck, with a smile to him. "And Mikki and I should get a move on, because we have like five minutes to air"

"Yes, we do" said Mikki, as she glanced at her watch; and she saw Clint recognize that it was the same watch she'd worn ever since Sebastian bought it for a few Christmas's ago and the look he gave to as if say, 'You're still wearing something that Sebastian gave you' and know he was thinking that she still held feelings for who was meant to be her ex boyfriend.

"And Clint" said Puck, looking to him still. "If you don't have to get back to your base" he continued. "Then after we're done here, Mikki is going to be coming around to my place for a Memorial Day barbecue" he said, as Clint looked to him, with a nod. "And Marley will be there also. So maybe you'd like to join us?"

"Umm, I can have a talk with my Sergeant, see if he would allow that" replied Clint, with a smile to him and looked to Mikki who nodded. "We have the parade after this, but then we're free to do whatever for the rest of the day" he continued, and Puck looked to him with a nod. "And it would be nice to spend some time with two of my cousins, and just chill out for a bit"

"Okay, yeah well let us know" said Puck, with a nod. "Mikki and I are actually also covering the parade for the station, so will be there" he continued, as Clint looked to him with a nod. "So the invitation is there, if you want it"

"Thanks" replied Clint with a not. "I should let the two of you get to work"

"Will talk later" said Mikki, with a smile to her cousin, and Clint looked to her with a nod.

"Sure thing Diz.." he started and quickly with a smile corrected himself. "Miks"

"Asshat" said Mikki, with a laugh; and Clint gave a laugh also as she and Puck headed over to set to get ready for starting. "Thank you for that" she said looking to her co host and also friend with a smile. "Inviting Clint around"

"Sure no problem" replied Puck, with a nod. "Figured you'd probably like spending some time with your cousin, so it's my pleasure"

"Yeah, he always pretty cool when we were growing up" said Mikki, with a laugh. "We didn't live close by, like I did with my other cousins on my mom's side; but we talked a lot" she continued with a nod, as Puck nodded also. "And he was always there for me, no matter what. So it will be nice to just hang out again"

"And it he seems like a pretty cool guy too, Dizzy" said Puck, and Mikki looked to him with a glare. "I'm sorry, it's just this one time" he continued with a smile to her. "Wanted to see what kind of reaction it will get from you"

"Well let's just say it's lucky you probably don't want any more children" replied Mikki, with a smile also and Puck gave a laugh. "Because call me that again, and you will not be having any"

"Got it, none of the nickname" said Puck, with a nod. "Won't tell a soul about it either"

"Good" said Mikki, with a laugh; and the two of them started the morning show, a special one for that of Memorial Day; then heading to broadcast the parade for the network.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Heading to his parent's house, since it was the Memorial Day long weekend, and arriving on the Saturday evening, with Jeremy, Karen and Nathan also arriving on Sunday. On Monday, with Dylan, Brooke and their two children, also coming around; the Smythe family was out in the backyard having a barbecue and also just doing what they had done for nearly every one of the long weekends, ever since they could remember; although this year it was without that of Mikki being there, or Sebastian being absent, since he would go and spend the day with Mikki's family.

Seated and looking at her phone, whilst Jeremy and Dylan; played with the two older children, Karen was scrolling on Facebook, whilst Brooke sat in a chair next to her and feeding Logan; and gave a small 'uh oh' as she came across something on her newsfeed.

"What's uh oh?" asked Brooke, looking to her sister in law, as Logan still drank from the bottle.

"Umm, something I really hope Seb's not going to see" replied Karen, with a small sigh and looked to Brooke. "'cause I think it would crush him to see this"

"And that's what exactly?" asked Brooke, with a small laugh; as Karen turned her phone to her and Brooke looked to it, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, wow" replied Brooke, as Karen looked to her with a nod. "A serving member of the army"

"Hmm, yeah I know" said Karen, with a small sigh. "And to put it out there on Facebook, where Seb can see it" she continued, looking to Brooke. "That's just a little cruel and kind of unnecessary"

"It is yeah" replied Brooke, with a sigh as Sebastian, who had taken to going around and picking up the used plates and cutlery to help out his mom with the cleaning up, approached them and they both looked at him, before looking to each other.

"Okay, what's with you two?" he asked, with a laugh as he went to pick up the plates and cutlery that were on the table near Karen. "Did I interrupt girl talk?"

"No, not that" replied Brooke, looking to him with a small smile and shaking her head; and Sebastian looked to her with another laugh.

"Yeah, okay you're acting weird" he said, with a smile to her. "Both of you are"

"Mikki's got a new boyfriend, and she's posted it all for see on her Facebook" blurted out Karen, and Brooke looked to her in horror as Sebastian went a few shades pale.

"Oh, well that's okay" he replied, quickly composing himself and giving a nod and small smile to his two sister in laws. "I've been kind of dating someone" he continued, as Brooke and Karen nodded having already heard that he'd gone out with Patty a few times earlier in the day. "So it would be selfish of me, to think Mikki can't date anyone now"

"Yeah, even if they're a really hot attractive army guy now" said Brooke, with a small laugh and Sebastian looked to her.

"Wait, did you say army guy?" he asked, as Brooke gave a small nod and he looked to Karen, who still had a hold of her phone. "Give me a look"

"Seb, I don't think that's such a great idea" replied Karen, shaking her head and Sebastian, held out his hand for her phone.

"Just let me look, Kae" he replied, and giving a small sigh; Karen passed her phone over to him, making sure the picture she was referring to of Mikki and the guy in the army uniform was there for him to see.

"This guy" said Sebastian, as he looked to the phone giving a small laugh and then to his sister in laws. "You think Mikki and him"

"He has his arm around her and she also around him, and they're both smiling too" said Karen, looking to her brother in law. "What else are we meant to think of a photo like that"

"Oh, I don't know" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "That it would be really gross, maybe" he continued, as the two girls looked to him. "Considering that the guy is Clint, and her cousin"

"Cousin" said Brooke, looking to him and then looked to Karen and shook her head. "It's her cousin"

"Well how are we meant to know that" said Karen, with a small sigh as Sebastian gave another laugh and passed the phone back to Karen. "It's not like she's said great catching up with my cousin"

"Yeah" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Clint is on a base somewhere out in California" he continued, looking to his two sister in laws. "So it's good that they got to catch up, today especially"

"Yeah, it is" replied Brooke, with a small nod and smile to him. "Please don't tell her, that we thought you know"

"That she was in love with her cousin?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh and smile to her. "Or that you said he was attractive?"

"Don't tell her either" replied Brooke, with a frown. "It's already humiliating as it is, to think we thought that of Miks"

"Yeah, but it's also so funny too" said Sebastian, with a nod. "And Clint, would definitely get a laugh out of it too"

"Don't you dare tell him Sebastian Smythe" said Karen, looking to him and he looked to her with a laugh.

"Sure, okay" he replied, with a nod to her. "Promise won't" he continued, as he picked up the plates and cutlery that he'd come over to collect. "Just know you didn't say anything about not telling your husbands, now"

"Sebastian, don't you dare" said Brooke, as he walked off with a laugh; and she looked to Karen. "He's so going to tell Dyl and Jere, you know that"

"Hmm, I know" replied Karen, with a small sigh. "It's just still so weird, not having Mikki here"

"And to hear Seb's dating someone else" said Brooke, as Karen looked to her with a nod.

"Yeah, it is" she replied, with a small sigh to her sister in law. "When Jere and I started dating, it was already established, that there was you and Dyl, as well as Seb and Miks" she continued, as Brooke gave a nod. "And to think of someone else now being with Seb, and Mik not being around anymore; and then one day someone else that isn't her maybe being our sister in law, it's weird"

"That it is" replied Brooke, with a small nod, and continued to talk with Karen; with how truly weird they found it for someone that they both were so close with, to not be a part of their lives anymore, and also both wondering if Sebastian, even though he tried to make out that he was, would ever really get over not having Mikki in his life anymore.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

After finishing up the broadcast of the parade for the network; Mikki headed back around to her apartment, giving Clint a ride there also, so he was able to change clothes; having bought some as they deemed them civilian clothes, since those who had come to the studio and parade were given then a pass for the day to enjoy the day of honor.

"So bedroom, is through there" said Mikki, with a smile to her cousin as she opened the door of her apartment and they walked inside. "You can go and change, whilst I get the stuff that I am taking over to Puck's house"

"Sure Diz, thanks" replied Clint with a smile to her as he headed towards her bedroom; and she shook her head, realizing that she was going to have once again remind him not to call her that in front of the others.

Heading over to the fridge, and opening it and then taking out the corn salad and apple cranberry coleslaw, along with that of the French onion dip she had also made, yesterday; she sighed to herself as she put them on the kitchen bench, finding it weird to not be having a memorial day with Sebastian, after having in a way the last seven years with him, being a part of it with her.

"I guess there is one upside to you living on your own" said Clint, as he came out of her bedroom. "You've got more closet space"

"Hmm, not really" replied Mikki, with a small laugh. "This apartment is a lot smaller than the one that Seb and I shared back in South Carolina"

"And probably a lot more lonelier too" said Clint, with a small smile to her. "Must have been weird to adjust to living on your own when you've only ever know living with someone"

"It was, yeah" said Mikki, with a small sigh as she walked over to where her older cousin was. "But I'm glad you're here today and we get to hang out"

"Me too, Diz" he replied, stepping towards her and giving her a hug. "And don't worry, I promise I won't call you that around your friends place"

"Thanks" replied Mikki, with a laugh and looking to him with a smile. "I'll just go and change, then we can go"

"Yeah, sure thing" said Clint, with a nod to her, and Mikki headed to her bedroom to change from the clothes she had put on that morning for work, into something a little more casual; and he looked around that of his slightly younger cousin's apartment and walked over to and sat on the sofa, and picked up the photo Mikki had on the small table next to it, that had been taking at her graduation.

"What you looking at?" asked Mikki, as she reemerged from her bedroom and having changed into a pair of jeans, flowy top and casual sneakers.

"Oh, just a photo of you and your friends and Seb from your college graduation" he replied, turning to her with a smile, and Mikki gave a nod as she pulled her long brunette hair back into a low ponytail and sat down next to him. "You all looked so happy, especially you and Seb"

"Hmm, we were" replied Mikki, with another nod as she took the photo from her cousin and looked to it with a smile. "I'd just got the job with the tv station, and Seb had been accepted into law school" she continued with a small sigh as she placed the photo back down on the table. "It honestly felt like everything was going exactly right"

"You miss him still, don't you?" asked Clint, looking to her and Mikki looked to him with a small nod.

"Yeah, all the time" she replied as Clint gave a nod. "It's going to take me a long time to not still miss him"

"Yeah, and I hate to say this Diz" said Clint, looking to her. "But I think that will possibly be never, because you never forget that of the first one you loved"

"Hmm, I know" said Mikki, with a small nod. "Let's go, huh" she said, giving him a smile. "I'm sure Puck is wondering where we are" she continued, with a laugh as she stood up. "Or probably more so the food that I said, I would bring around"

"Yeah, let's go eat and have some beers" said Clint, with a laugh and stood from the sofa also. "And I can't wait to see Moose either"

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, with a laugh also as they both went and grabbed what Mikki had placed on to her kitchen counter. "Maybe also refrain from calling Marls, Moose today as well" she said, as Clint nodded with a smile. "Last thing you want is two angry Kapowski women ganging up on you now"

"You're forgetting, I'm part Kapowski too Miks" said Clint, with a smile to her and Mikki nodded with a smile also. "I'm not afraid of you two"

"Pity, Kits isn't here" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she went and opened her apartment door. "Her, you would be afraid of"

"Please, of Tweety" said Clint, with a smile to his cousin as they headed out the front door. "If anybody can keep that feisty feline in line, it would be me"

"Uh huh, sure" replied Mikki, with a laugh and the two of them left her apartment to head around to the Puckerman residence for a memorial day barbecue.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Sitting in the back yard of the Puckerman residence, and talking with Clint and Marley, who also came around for the day with Sam also being there as well. Mikki was talking with her older cousin and younger sister, the three of them, discussing that of random things as Clint gave a somewhat low growl as he looked over to where Blaine was currently talking with Puck; but who also as well seemed to be spending a lot of time looking over in their direction and more so in particular the direction of Mikki.

"Okay that guy is really starting to annoy me" said Clint, as he placed down the bottle of beer he had and went to stand up.

"Wait, who's annoying you?" asked Marley, looking to her older cousin and he in turn looked to her with a laugh.

"The curly ass hobbit, who is seriously going to be getting his face smashed in" he replied, looking to her. "Especially if he keeps eyeing off Dizzy here"

"What?" asked Mikki, looking to her cousin, as he stood up and she quickly also too stood as well and placed a hand to his arm. "I'm sure you're just imagining it, Clint"

"Oh really am I now" he said, with a laugh and put his arms to her waist and turned her in the direction of where Puck and Blaine were; and Blaine quickly looking back to Puck as he spoke. "He's eyeing you as if you're some piece of meat, and I know guys like him"

"Why because you are one?" asked Mikki, looking to her cousin with a laugh, and he looked to her with a glare.

"I use to be maybe" he replied, with a small sigh. "But not anymore, I respect women and know they are not to be just used for whatever the heck I want and then never be spoken with again"

"Ohh, you're a gentleman" said Mikki, with a laugh, as Clint quickly nodded and looked back over to Blaine; who again was looking at Mikki.

"Something which this guy is not" he said, as he started moving over to where Blaine and Puck were; and Mikki sighed as she thought of all the possible ways this would go down, all being badly.

"Clint, come on" said Mikki, looking to him as she watched her cousin head over to where Puck and Blaine were talking; and she looked to her sister. "I'm so going to kill him later"

"Well he is kind of right, in a way" replied Marley, and Mikki looked to her younger sister.

"What do you mean, he's kind of right?" she asked, as Marley looked to her with a small smile and laugh.

"I do think Blaine, sort of likes you" she said, with a small nod as Mikki looked to her. "He does flirt with you, a bit"

"Really?" asked Mikki, as she looked over with a small sigh where Clint was clearly saying something to Blaine, and then looked back to her sister. "I haven't taken much notice, but he does that?"

"Yeah, he does" replied Marley, with a nod. "Like that night at the Smash Club, when Kitty and Roddy were here and he sung that song" she continued, and Mikki looked to her. "I know you didn't particularly like that he did that, and I didn't think it was a good song either. But that was him, I think, clearly trying to flirt with you"

"I guess, I'm not aware of a guy doing that" said Mikki, with a small sigh and Marley looked to her with a small smile and nod. "Since I was with Seb for as long as I was, and I kind of didn't notice that other guys might be doing that"

"Well, I'm sure they were doing that" replied Marley, with a small laugh. "Even when you were with Seb and you just never realized that, since you were so invested in your relationship with him"

"Hmm, yeah" replied Mikki, with a small nod. "I guess, the whole thought of even being with someone else, is just so foreign to me"

"Yeah, I can imagine it would be" said Marley, with a small smile to her older sister. "But no one is telling you, you have to go and like jump into another relationship now or anything" she continued, as Mikki looked to her with a nod. "It's got to be when you feel ready"

"And I'm sure that will be not for a long time" replied Mikki, with a small smile to her sister as Clint came back over to them.

"Well he won't be hassling you anytime soon" he said, with a nod as he looked to Mikki, and she and Marley both looked to him. "Told him, if he was going to keep clearly being a complete pig and checking you out the way he has been; then I would be cutting off the favorite body part of his"

"Clint, really" said Mikki, looking to him and shaking her head. "You don't always have to protect me"

"Yeah, I do" he replied, with a nod. "And especially from guys, like him"

"You are so infuriating sometimes" said Mikki, with a small sigh. "I'm going to go and grab another beer"

"Miks, come on" said Clint, as she went to walk away. "I'm just looking out for you"

"Clint, just let her go" said Marley, placing a hand to that of her older cousin's arm and he turned and looked to her, and Mikki headed over to the ice chest for another beer.

"Does she like him?" he asked, and Marley looked to him slightly shrugging her shoulders. "Because she can do so much better than that" he continued, as Marley looked to him with a small nod. "What in the world were she and Seb even thinking, and breaking up"

"That's something none of us are really clear on" replied Marley, with a small sigh. "But they're not together, anymore; and that's a reality that we all have to now get use to"

"Yeah" replied Clint, with a nod, and continued talking to Marley; before they all left the Puckerman residence once the day had wrapped up.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Sitting on his bed in his parents home, and thinking about calling Patty, and finding out how her day had been; after quickly checking his Facebook page on the laptop he had bought with him, and seeing that Kitty had commented on the photo that Mikki had put on with her and Clint in; he instead decided to call Mikki up instead.

Connecting a call to her, and waiting for it to be picked up; he flicked over to YouTube, and also saw that there were a few updates on her channel on there, when the phone clicked.

"Hey, hi" came Mikki's voice, and he smiled and let out a small sigh as he heard her voice.

"Hmm, yeah hi" he replied, as he cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder for a moment and placed his laptop to the bed, before sitting back against the pillows and getting comfortable. "How's your day been?"

"Yeah, it's been good" replied Mikki, as he gave a small nod. "I went around to Puck's for a barbecue after we finished up work" she continued, as he gave a small smile to himself, happy to hear that she had done something similar to what he'd done today; even if the two of them had been apart for it. "And I guess the best part about that was, that I got to hang out a bit with Clint"

"I saw that, yeah" said Sebastian, with a small laugh. "Or rather Kae and Bee did first and kind of thought that you and Clint, were well you know"

"Okay, ewww" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "I hope you set them straight on that"

"Oh, definitely" replied Sebastian, with a laugh as well. "And also made sure to tell Dyl and Jere, that they thought your cousin was attractive as well"

"No, no he's not" replied Mikki, as Sebastian, gave a small laugh. "And I'm not going to let him know that they thought that" she continued. "Because it will give Clint an already bigger ego than the one he has now"

"Yeah, true" replied Sebastian, with a smile and shaking his head. "So, did you work this morning?"

"I did, yep" said Mikki, with a just the smallest of sighs. "Puck and I did the show in the morning, then went and did the parade broadcast for the network also, before all going around to his place for a barbecue; which he was nicer enough to invite Clint over for as well"

"So he got to hang out with you a little than as well" said Sebastian, with a small smile to himself.

"He did, yeah" replied Mikki with a hint of sadness to her voice. "And he wanted to me to tell you, that he thinks we're idiots for breaking up"

"I can imagine what else he said in regards to that" said Sebastian, with the smallest of laughs. "That you wish not tell me"

"There were that of a few things, yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "So what about you, what did you do?"

"I'm at mum and dad's house" he replied, with a small sigh. "And just upstairs in my old room now, just you know doing nothing much"

"Well you're talking to me" said Mikki, with a small laugh. "I'd say that's something"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh also. "I still find it so weird, holidays and all that" he continued, with a small sigh. "And not being with you"

"I know what you mean, yeah" replied Mikki, with a small sigh of her own. "It feels as if something is amiss"

"Uh huh" said Sebastian, with a nod as he stifled that of a yawn, and heard Mikki give a small laugh. "Okay, I'm thinking you sound kind of tired there"

"Hmm, I am a little bit" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "Dyl and Bee got to mum and dad's last night, so that was full on with Vanna and Logie" he continued, as her heard Mikki murmur agreement. "And then today Jere and Kae were here as well, so yeah it's been kind of crazy"

"But in a good way" said Mikki, with a laugh as he too gave a laugh also, and he replied. "Yeah, in a good way"

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep then" said Mikki, with a small sigh. "As I know it's late there" she continued, and he looked to his watch and saw that it was getting close to midnight. "And we'll talk again soon"

"Talk soon, yeah" he replied, with a small nod and stifled yet another yawn and he heard Mikki give a laugh. "Love you Mik, miss you"

"Miss and love you too, Seb" she replied, and he smiled as he heard that from her; and wondered if the love the two of them still had for one another would ever go away. "Talk to you in a few days, yeah"

"Definitely, bye" he sighed as he rubbed at his eyes and heard Mikki reply "Bye" also, before the line went dead; and looking to his phone and seeing the time, he sighed to himself and placed it down on the bedside table next to his bed, before closing up his laptop, and reminding himself to check out the new videos that Mikki had posted tomorrow; and then got ready to head to bed and sleep away another holiday weekend away, without Mikki by his side.

* * *

 _End Note: As you can see from this chapter, I am starting to place the idea into Mikki's head that it would be okay for her to date someone else; even though I'm sure a lot of people like Marley, will at first find it hard to see her with someone that's not Sebastian; but get to accept it as we did see her do by the time, Sebastian made a visit to California._

 _Clint, being the voice of reason for Mikki; and telling her that she's never going to let go of her love for Sebastian, is really very true; and even though we will see her starting to move on in a way in the next chapter, and more also of Sebastian's relationship with Patty, in that one too; they're both never really far from each others thoughts and also desire to be together again, even though it's something that they think isn't going to be possible for them given where they both are in their lives and careers._

 _Thanks always, for reading and I will catch you again with an update on something soon._

 _Love always,  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	45. Chapter 45

_A/N : Thanks for all the follows, faves and reviews on this story lately, and here is another new chapter of this; where do get to see both Mikki and Sebastian, making that move from the security of knowing just one another._

 _This chapter is, super long; only because there is a lot that does need to be established and stuff going into what has previously been established too, in other stories and taking it from more the perspective of, really in this case; Mikki, since it's more delving into what we kind of saw in the story where she was with Blaine for that short time._

 _As always, any characters from Glee don't belong to me and I am merely using them for some fun. However, any characters you don't recognize from the show, they do belong to me and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end,  
Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 45-

Getting the chance to go and film the show for a few days in Hawaii, along with that of Puck; and the producers also as well allowing his three girls to come along on the trip, along also with Sam and Blaine; Mikki got Marley to drive her around to the Puckerman house on the Friday morning, since they would be catching cabs to the airport for their flight later on that morning.

"I can't believe you get to have a no expenses paid trip to Hawaii" said Marley, with a small sigh as she drove towards the Puckerman residence. "I'm just a little bit jealous, right now"

"Hmm, it will be good yeah" said Mikki, with a small nod and smile to that of her younger sister. "But it's not going to be all fun and games. I am going to be working as well"

"Sure, yeah of course" replied Marley, with a laugh also. "Working on your tan"

"I don't tan, I burn" said Mikki, with a laugh also as her sister pulled into the Puckerman driveway. "And I'd rather not look like a lobster"

"Well I hoped you packed heaps of sunscreen" said Marley, with a smile to her and Mikki looked to her with a nod as she opened the passenger door of the car.

"I did, yeah" she replied, with a nod. "Thanks for the lift around, and I'll see you in a few days"

"Yeah, have heaps of fun" said Marley, as she too opened her car door and the both of them getting out of the car. "And I want a lot of presents too, when you get back"

"I'll see what I can do" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she opened the trunk of Marley's car and got out her suitcase and also carryon luggage bag, before quickly giving her sister a hug. "See you in a few days"

"See you in a few days, yeah" replied Marley, with a laugh also and returned the hug from that of her older sister. "Safe flight"

"Thanks Marls" said Mikki, with a smile to her as her sister headed back to get in the car, and stepping out of the way of the car; Marley reversed back out of the driveway and gave a wave as she drove off, Mikki returning the wave to her and then heading up to the front door of the Puckerman residence and opening the door to walk inside, and seeing Puck and Bethany in the living area as she entered.

"Okay, well let's ask that of a woman then" said Puck, and looked over to her and she in turn looked to him with a small laugh; having not a clue as to what was even happening in the house at that time.

"If you're needing a woman's opinion" came Blaine's voice, and Mikki turned to see him heading down the stairs. "I wouldn't be asking Mikki then" he continued, as he threw his bag down on the ground near the bottom of the stairs, and she looked to him, replying a quick "Bite me" in reply.

"No thanks, I'll pass" replied Blaine, with a smile, and Mikki just looked to him; wondering how she was going to get through the next few days being around Blaine, especially after she had been made aware not that long ago by her younger sister, that he apparently at times flirted with her; even though at the moment he clearly wasn't and was instead trying to get a rise out of her in another way.

"Guys, really can you please try to at least be nice to each other for just a few days, huh?" said Puck, and Mikki turned to him with a small smile.

"You're really asking for miracles there Puck, because that would mean Blaine would have to grow a brain" she replied, with a slight laugh; as Blaine retaliated with "And you would have to learn how to keep your mouth shut" , and Mikki glared at him and then looked back to Puck. "What is that you were wanting to ask?"

"Beth, has nine tops in her bag" he replied, with a laugh. "And I have tried to reason with her that she really doesn't need that many, but she thinks she does"

"Come on Mikki, please tell my dad he's being unreasonable" said Beth, looking to her and Mikki gave a small laugh.

"Well as someone who always over packs, then I really want to say yes he is" said Mikki, with a smile and nod to her.

"Huh, see told you dad" said Beth, looking at back to her father with a triumphant smile.

"However" continued Mikki, as she saw Puck looked to her and know she had to step in to diffuse the situation that was happening at the moment. "I also pack more because I need wardrobe changes"

"Ha, see" replied Puck, with a laugh at Beth. "You don't need as many tops as you have here"

"So you're saying also too many tops" said Beth, as she looked to Mikki who gave a small nod.

"Maybe five would be something your dad, would agree too" she replied, and looked to Puck who gave a small nod also.

"Five, okay?" asked Beth, looking to Puck.

"That's still two more then what you need" said Puck, and Mikki let out a small sigh, trying to figure out away to give the young girl just a few more tops then she was needing so she would also have some choice when in Hawaii.

"But it also gives a little more option as well, just because the girls are going to be doing stuff for the show and I don't think you want to be looking as if you can't afford them stuff and they wear the same thing all day as well as at night time, if they're doing anything that is being filmed" said Mikki.

"You have a point" said Puck, looking to Mikki with a nod.

"Choose the five tops you like the most and then leave the others home" he said, looking to his daughter, and Beth went over to Mikki and hugged her.

"Thanks Mikki" she said, as Mikki returned the hug the young girl was with her.

"Sure, anytime" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Us girls have to stick together, right"

"Right" said Beth, with a nod.

"Okay, well quickly make a decision, because the cabs are going to be here in about ten minutes to take us all to the airport" said Puck.

"Come on Beth, let's take this upstairs and I will help you decide on what tops are best" said Mikki.

"Okay" replied Beth, and grabbed her bag from the sofa and went to head upstairs.

"Thank you" said Puck, looking at his co host.

"Sure what are co hosts for" said Mikki, with a laugh, as Beth headed up the stairs and Mikki went to go up the stairs also, but lightly punched Blaine in the arm as she went past him.

"Hey" said Blaine, and Mikki looked at him and smiled and then followed Beth up the stairs; wondering still how she was going to get through the weekend, and spend it in close proximity with a guy who clearly knew how to push her buttons, in both the right and wrong ways.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

With Ellie and Robbie, catching on to the fact that he was dating someone; his two friends made the suggestion that they go and see a movie and have some dinner on the Friday evening together.

Having picked up Patty from her place, and after parking the car; the two of them were walking to the movie theater, and Patty turned to look at him as they walked.

"So just so I know again, and I am getting this right" said Patty, and Sebastian turned to her. "You met Robbie when you were at law school, and Ellie when you were in college before law school"

"Yeah, that's right" replied Sebastian, with a small nod to her. "Met Ellie at a bar one night, in my sophomore year" he continued, not having divulged to Patty that Ellie was best friends and former roommate with Mikki. "And been friends, ever since"

"She and you?" asked Patty, with a laugh; and Sebastian looked to her with a laugh also and shaking his head.

"No, never ever" he replied, as Patty gave a small nod. "My ex girlfriend is actually her best friend"

"Oh, this isn't going to be weird then is it?" asked Patty, looking to him as they entered the foyer of the movie theater. "If she and your ex are best friends, then is she going to be comparing me to her?"

"I'm sure neither, Ellie or Robbie will do that" replied Sebastian, shaking his head as he saw his two friends. "My ex isn't even in the state anymore" he continued as Patty gave a small nod. "And my friends, have been saying it's probably time for me to start dating again"

"Okay" replied Patty, with a small smile to him as they walked over to Robbie and Ellie.

"Hi, you made it" said Ellie, with a smile to Sebastian. "We were beginning to think you were bailing on us"

"Parking was kind of horrendous" said Sebastian, with a laugh, as Robbie looked to his friend with a nod. "So just took a little longer to find a park"

"Summer break" replied Robbie, with a laugh. "It's like the whole of Columbia is here tonight"

"Well I'd not go that far" said Ellie, with a small laugh and looking to her boyfriend. "But certainly a lot more people than normal" she continued, with a nod and then looked to Patty. "Hi, I'm Ellie. You must be Patty"

"Umm, yeah hi" replied Patty, with a small smile to her. "It's lovely to meet you"

"You also" said Ellie, giving her a smile also. "And this is Robbie, who I'm sure Seb's also made mention of as well"

"He has" replied Patty, with a nod and looked to him. "It's nice to meet you as well"

"Same" said Robbie, with a smile to her and then looked to Sebastian. "So do we want to grab the drinks and that?" he asked, and Sebastian looked to his friend giving a nod; and Robbie looked to Ellie. "Do you think you and Patty can grab the tickets for us?"

"Sure" replied Ellie, with a smile to her boyfriend. "It will give Patty a chance and I to talk also before the movie starts"

"Yeah" replied Robbie, with a laugh. "Usual?"

"Usual" said Ellie, with a laugh also; as Sebastian looked to Patty.

"What did you want from the snack bar?" he asked.

"Just some popcorn and a diet Dr Pepper" replied Patty, looking to him with a small smile and nod.

"Okay, yeah that's easy" said Sebastian, with a smile to her and looked to Robbie, with a nod and the two of them went to head over to the snack bar line.

"Oh and Raisinets too" said Ellie, and Robbie looked to her with a laugh. "'cause I normally, you know"

"Yeah, got it" said Robbie, with a smile to his girlfriend and then walking to catch up with Sebastian who had gone on ahead of him.

"So, tickets" said Ellie, turning to look to Patty, with a smile. "Let's line up"

"Okay, yeah" replied Patty, with a nod and the two of them walked over to the ticketing line. "So you work with Sebastian?"

"I do, yeah" replied Ellie, with a nod. "But we've known one another since college" she continued, as Patty looked to her with a nod. "He and my best friend use to date"

"Hmm, yeah I just found out that part tonight" replied Patty, with a small sigh. "This has got to be weird for you"

"Kind of, yeah" said Ellie, with a small smile to her. "But Seb does need to be dating again, so we've got to be okay with it" she continued, as Patty looked to her with a nod. "So what do you do?" asked Ellie, and Patty looked to her with a small smile as they waited to buy the tickets, and getting to know one another just that little bit more, before the movie started.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Arriving in Hawaii, and since they would be needing some flexibility; after hiring two cars at the airport, one that Puck would be driving with the three girls in, and then the other that Mikki would be sharing with Blaine and Sam, they headed to the Marriott Hotel, where they were being hosted for during the duration of the trip.

Checking in and getting her room key, Mikki walked over to where Sam and Blaine were talking, and also minding the bags and she looked to the two guys, as she picked up her carryon luggage bag.

"So you guys, won't mind if I take the car this evening will you?" she asked, as she went to also grab the handle of her suitcase.

"No of course not" replied Sam, looking to her with a smile and shaking his head. "You got some plans?"

"Umm yeah" said Mikki, with a nod to him. "My dad's best friend he lives out on Wheeler Army Airfield base" she continued, as Sam looked to her with a nod. "So when I told him, I'd be here for a few days, he said I should go and say hi to James. Who I've not seen since I was like fifteen"

"You'll be okay taking that drive out there on your own?" asked Blaine, and Mikki looked to him. "Travelling on unfamiliar roads?"

"Yeah, it will be fine" replied Mikki, with a small laugh and smile to him; seeing sometimes he could be really nice and sweet to her, like he was now; and other times more in her face and pushy in a not a good way. "I drove from South Carolina to California, so this drive will be nothing"

"Sure, yeah of course" said Blaine, with a nod and smile to her also. "Just you know night and all that, I thought maybe"

"Hmm, I stopped being afraid of the dark when I was like six years old" said Mikki, with a laugh and smile to him. "Thanks though, for the offer of company. But I will be right"

"Yeah, well I want to see what these rooms we got are like" said Sam, with a laugh. "We heading up?"

"They've got to have an awesome mini bar" said Blaine, with a nod and smile to him; and Mikki looked to the two of them with a laugh, before they headed up to the rooms that they would be spending their time in whilst in Hawaii, before then heading off to see her dad's best friend later that evening.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having gone and seen 'Now You See Me 2", after the movie Sebastian, along with Patty and also Ellie and Robbie, they went to the pizza place not that far from the movie theater to grab something to eat.

"As much as I liked that movie" said Ellie, as she took a sip of her soda. "The whole thing was just a tad unbelievable"

"But it was still kind of cool, though" said Robbie, with a laugh as he ate a slice of pizza and looked to his girlfriend with a nod. "And it does make you wonder about actual magic and how it does work"

"Slight of hand" said Patty, looking to him with a small smile. "One of my younger brothers" she continued, with a nod. "When he was little he was kind of obsessed with magic, and got really good at the slight of hand tricks"

"Is that like the cards tricks and all that?" asked Sebastian, and Patty looked to him with a nod.

"That and also the trick with like money and flowers" she replied, with a smile to him. "It was just something that he liked doing when he was younger" she continued, with a nod. "But not so much now, as he has gotten older"

"The trick that always gets me is the trick with the quarter and the cups" said Ellie, with a small laugh. "I try and follow the cup, but I lose every time"

"Well that's more a game of odds" said Sebastian, with a small laugh. "The person doing it, is betting on you to lose"

"Yeah, just like video games" said Ellie, with a smile to him. "I really suck at the puzzles on them too"

"Same here" replied Patty, looking to her with a small smile. "I don't get video games at all, and don't understand the appeal of them either"

"They're fun" replied Robbie, with a smile to her. "But that's only if you know what you're kind of doing, and also as well if it's something that you like too"

"Yeah, my brothers tried to get me interested in this one they had gotten over Memorial weekend, when I went over to California to see them" said Patty, with a nod to him. "But it was just like way too violent and kind of gross"

"Ohh, was it Tomb Raider?" asked Ellie, with a laugh. "Because that's really the only one I know" she continued, looking to Patty. "And I would like end up impaled on spikes and all that, and the blood was like seriously gross along with the sounds of her dying"

"Umm, I'm not sure" replied Patty, looking to her and shaking her head. "All I remember is the two of them doing a lot of shooting in it"

"Probably something like Call of Duty" replied Sebastian, and Robbie nodded as Patty looked to them shrugging her shoulders.

"Like I said, I'd not have any clue at all" she replied, with a small laugh. "It never really interested me growing up"

"My younger brother had Mario Kart when we were little, and that was kind of cool" said Ellie, as Patty looked to her. "But even that I was kind of bad at"

"Did you hear, Seb" said Robbie looking over to his friend. "They're going to be releasing a mini version of the NES, with games built in"

"Hmm, yeah I did" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Jere messaged me a while back and told me" he continued, as Robbie also nodded. "He was kind of excited about it and telling me that can be my Christmas present for him"

"What you tell him, when he said that?" asked Robbie, with a laugh and Sebastian looked to him with a smile and laugh also.

"That it would be my Christmas present to me and he might be allowed to play it" he replied, as Robbie laughed, replying. "Yeah, nice one"

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" asked Patty, looking over to Ellie who gave a laugh and shook her head.

"Not a clue" she replied, with a smile to the other female at the table. "When they talk about this stuff, I just kind of tune it out"

"Yeah" replied Patty, with a laugh; and finishing up eating and then leaving the pizza place and saying goodbye to Ellie and Robbie; Sebastian then drove Patty back to her place, before then going home to his apartment.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Spending Saturday, filming segments that would be aired with the live show they would be doing from Hawaii on Monday morning; Mikki was in her hotel room uploading some photos to Facebook from her phone that she had gotten one of the people who had been there for filming, when she had had the surfing lesson to her page.

Also organizing as well, to have dinner with Sam that evening; she had showered again and also changed clothes, and was waiting for him to get to her room so that they were able to head out, and hearing a knock on her door, she stood from the bed and grabbed her handbag before walking over and opening it.

"Hey" said Sam, when he saw her and giving a smile. "Ready to go?"

"I am, yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod as she stepped out into the hallway and closed her door behind. "Let's go and grab something to eat"

"Definitely" replied Sam, with a nod and small smile to her. "I saw this really great place last night when Blaine and I were looking around" he continued, as they walked over to the elevator to head down to the foyer. "That kind of looked really fun"

"Okay, cool" said Mikki, with a nod. "Is it far from here?"

"It's literally like a minute walk" replied Sam, with a laugh as they stepped into the elevator and he pushed the button to take them down to the foyer. "Seriously one of the best things about here, is how close everything is"

"Hmm, and no massive hills" replied Mikki, with a laugh also as the elevator took them down to the foyer and opened on that level.

"So, true" said Sam, with a nod as the two of them walked out of the elevator and made their way out of the hotel to head to the place they were going to be eating at. "So what else did you get to do today, that was exciting?"

"Waikiki Aquarium" said Mikki, with a smile to him as Sam looked to her with a nod. "It was amazing"

"See any sharks?" asked Sam, and Mikki looked to him with a laugh and shook her head.

"Not something they have there" she replied, with a smile to him as Sam nodded. "But the marine life that they had their was truly spectacular"

"Okay, cool" said Sam, with a smile to her as they neared the Tiki Grill. "I might talk with Puck and see if he wants me and Blaine to take the girls there tomorrow, whilst you two are filming stuff"

"Well tomorrow we're actually heading to Wet 'n' Wild" she said as they walked into the restaurant. "And Puck has already told the girls that they could go" she continued, as Sam looked to her. "So if you want to come along with us and have some fun there; well invite is there"

"Hmm, that does sound pretty cool" replied Sam, with a smile and nod, and he spotting Blaine sitting at a table not that far from the entrance; and Blaine giving a wave as Sam headed over to the table, with Mikki following behind.

"Hey man" said Blaine, with a smile to him and quickly looking to Mikki also and giving her a small smile, with Sam replying "Hey".

"Let me guess you picked up some dumb Hawaiian bimbo and you're having dinner with her here" said Mikki, and Blaine looked at her and shook his head. "Okay, so when Sam said we should go and grab a bite to eat, he then also invited you as well, since Puck is off having dinner with his daughters"

"Actually, I'm not staying" said Sam, with a small laugh and Mikki turned to look at the blonde male.

"Excuse me?" she asked, as Sam looked to her with a small smile.

"I'm not staying for dinner, here at least" he replied, with a slight laugh; and Mikki looked to him, her eyes widening.

"Okay, do one of you want to explain just what the hell is going on here and fast" said Mikki, crossing her arms across her chest and looking from Sam to Blaine.

"I kind of got Sam to bring you here, so that we could have dinner together" said Blaine, looking to her and Mikki looked to him with a slight laugh.

"Oh really" she replied, as Blaine just nodded as Sam spoke up. "Give him a chance, huh" and Mikki looked to him and let out an exaggerated sigh. "I don't like being mislead or lied to, but that much I can do" as Sam nodded and then looked to Blaine giving him a smile and quick thumbs up.

"You're going to stay?" asked Blaine, as he looked to Mikki, who in turn gave the smallest of nods.

"A girl's got to eat" said Mikki, with a small smile to him. "And I figure you're paying, so why not"

"I can pay, yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Okay then" said Mikki, and sat down in the second chair at the table.

"Well have fun then, don't stay out too late and don't get up to anything naughty" said Sam, with a smile.

"It's just two friends having dinner, Sam. That's all" said Mikki.

"Right" he said, looking at her with a smile. "Later guys"

"Yeah later man" said Blaine, giving him a smile.

"Bye" replied Mikki, and Sam headed off out the restaurant.

"So this isn't a date, right" said Mikki, as Blaine looked at her and shook his head.

"No, I just thought maybe we should get to know one another properly in a civilized manner, since Puck is always telling us that we need to be getting along" he replied, with a smile to her and Mikki nodded her head.

"Yeah, I think we do kind of drive him mad with our constant bickering and name calling" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"You think" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yes, and I think it will be nice to hopefully get to know a new side to Blaine Anderson" said Mikki.

"As you Mikki Kapowski" replied Blaine, with a smile, and she looked to him with a smile also.

"So shall we look at the menus" asked Mikki, and Blaine nodded with a smile to her and handed her one of the menus that was at the table.

"Yes, let's order something" he replied, and the two of them continued to talk and get to know one another, just that little bit better.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Sunday morning, after finding he was getting into a more comfortable place in his relationship with Patty, although not yet wanting to use any words like love or anything like that with her; Sebastian was sitting on his laptop quickly checking over Facebook; and looking at Mikki's page and feeling slightly guilty knowing that soon Patty would be arriving around his apartment; the one that for just over five years he and Mikki had lived together in; and seeing that his ex girlfriend was currently, as she classed it and was 'on assignment' in Hawaii, filming for the morning show that she now co hosted; seeing a photo that had been taken of her learning to surf, and that had been liked by quite a few people including that of their joint friends as well as being commented on by some as well; there was a comment from a guy by the name of Blaine Anderson, who he figured was one of the guys she'd become friends with in California, that read _'You looked amazing out there, never would have thought you hadn't surfed before today'_ and a reply back from Mikki under it that read **_'Aww you're being too nice, I wiped out plenty and swallowed heaps of sea water in the process!'_**

Frowning at the notion of his now ex girlfriend being kind of flirty with another guy; he was snapped out of his jealousy, when the door buzzer sounded; and with a small sigh placed his laptop to the coffee table and stood up going over to the door and pressed the button. "Hello?"

"Hi Sebastian" came Patty's voice through the intercom. "It's Patty"

"Yeah hey, come on up" replied Sebastian. "You're a little early, and I'm not exactly ready"

"Umm sure" said Patty from down below at the front door. "What floor are you on?"

"Third floor, first apartment on the left" replied Sebastian, as he pushed the button to unlock the downstairs door. "I've unlocked the door for you down there"

"Thanks" said Patty. "I'll be right up"

Not replying, as he opened the door so that Patty could enter when she got up to the floor; he went over to the sofa again and sat down quickly grabbing his laptop; and typing a comment to Mikki's photo of her surfing. **'You'll have to send me a link to this segment after it's been on Mik, I definitely want to see this. Not that I am saying I want to see you wipe out or anything like that, but doing something I never thought I'd see you do; well I got to see that! Hope you're having a great time, and don't get too much of a tan...you're gorgeous just the way you are! Love you heaps, xxx'** And hitting enter on the comment with a small sigh, he was snapped out of his thoughts of his ex; upon hearing Patty who was standing near the door, saying "Hello", and he looked up to her with a quick smile.

"Hi" he replied. "Sorry, I was like a million miles away"

"Yeah, you were" replied Patty, with a quick laugh. "I was standing there for like a minute"

"Umm yeah" said Sebastian, with a quick nod and small laugh also, as he closed down the internet and then shut the lid on his laptop. "I was just looking at some photos a friend had posted online and got caught up in it"

"Easy enough to do" replied Patty, with a smile; as Sebastian placed the laptop to the coffee table again and stood up.

"Yeah it is" he said with a nod. "So I'll just go and put my shoes on and we can go"

"Sure, yeah no rush" replied Patty, with a nod. "It's not like the shops are going anywhere"

"Right, yeah" said Sebastian, with a quick smile. "Back in a second", he continued as Patty gave a nod, and he quickly walked into the bedroom that he'd once shared with Mikki.

Sitting on the bed he grabbed his runners that were nearby, and put them on and started to tie them up; whilst looking over to the bedside table where the photo of him and Mikki still sat; feeling again guilt about having another woman that wasn't someone that they both knew and that was maybe potentially more than a friend in the apartment, and then standing from the bed, with a sigh and running his hands through his hair; he headed out and saw Patty looking over the books on the bookshelf, that essentially were bought when he and Mikki moved in together due to the sheer number of books she had back then, and would still buy up to her leaving; and essentially due to not being able to fit all in her car and the trailer that she'd hired on her move to San Francisco, quite a few of them still taking up residence in his apartment.

"You're an avid reader, by the looks of it" said Patty, looking to him with a smile as he neared her.

"Not really" replied Sebastian, looking to her and shaking his head. "It was more my ex girlfriend that was the big lover of reading, and majority of them are her books and she just couldn't take them all when she left" he continued with a small smile as he looked over the books that she had left and that he'd come to actually like reading as well. "Although I admit after starting to watch Games of Thrones, I did find it good to read the books as well; since they do kind of differ from one to the other"

"Hmm, never watched the show or read the books" said Patty, shaking her head.

"Really?" asked Sebastian, looking to her somewhat amazed. "I thought it was pretty much given that everyone had either read the books or seen the show, much like Harry Potter"

"Haven't read them either" said Patty, with a laugh. "Or seen the movies"

"Okay one night" said Sebastian, looking to her with a small laugh also. "We're sitting down and watching all the Harry Potter movies; I cannot believe you've never seen them"

"Never interested me I guess" replied Patty, shrugging her shoulders. "But they might be good to watch, especially if you help me to understand them"

"Umm yeah, I can do that I guess" said Sebastian, with a quick nod. "So we want to get going to the shops and I can help you get the present for your brother"

"That be good" replied Patty, with a nod also; and the two of them left his apartment and headed to the shopping mall.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Embarking on filming at Wet n' Wild, about a thirty minute drive from the hotel they were saying at; Mikki and Puck had done a few segments that would air the next day, and also as well along with Blaine and Sam had gone on the ride called 'The Tornado', which was literally a funnel going down into the pool at the bottom, with the four of them on an inflatable tube.

With the filming now, looking to be done and thus allowing them to have some time for themselves at the water park; Puck had headed to the kids section to spend some time with his daughters and Sam had gone to the Surfside ride, Mikki and Blaine headed to see what they thought of the Shaka ride.

"Well that was rather tame" said Mikki, as the two of them walked away from the ride, having gone on the ride.

"Tame" said Blaine, with a laugh and looking to Mikki as she gave a nod. "We went down and then up a giant slide, and you call that tame"

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a laugh and looking to him with a smile. "Definitely not as scary as one I did in South Carolina when I went to a water park there" she continued as Blaine looked to her. "You get plunged into this dark tube, and don't see any daylight until you hit the bottom"

"That sounds kind of awesome" replied Blaine, and Mikki looked to him with a nod.

"It was, yeah" she replied, with a smile to him. "Although my best friend Ellie didn't think so" Mikki continued with a laugh. "All we could hear as she came down, was her screaming"

"Really?" asked Blaine, and Mikki gave a small laugh too as she remembered as well.

"Her eyes were tightly shut the whole way down as well" said Mikki, as she gave a nod. "The rest of us could have totally done it again, but because Ellie hated it" she continued, with a small smile to him. "We didn't"

"That was very sweet of you and the others you were with" replied Blaine, with smile to her and Mikki nodded looking to him with a smile as well. "So are there any other rides you want to be trying here?"

"Not really no" said Mikki, shaking her head. "Maybe we could go and look at the gift shop, as I do want to get Marley something"

"Something like" said Blaine, as the two of them started walking and trying to remember where they had seen the gift shop. "My sister went to Wet 'n' Wild Hawaii, and all I got was this lousy keyring"

"Hmm, maybe something a little nicer than that" replied Mikki, with a small laugh.

"It's totally what I am getting for Cooper and my sister in law" he said, with a smile to her and Mikki looked to him with a laugh; and then the two of them locating the gift shop went and did some shopping for those that weren't on the trip with them, before heading back to the hotel with the others to grab some dinner later that evening.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Having agreed to help Patty get something for one of her half brother's birthday and finally getting her to settle on that of a gift card to the sports store DLTR, they were now after grabbing something to eat, walking through the food court looking for somewhere to sit so that were able to eat.

"So you don't think it's all impersonal?" asked Patty, as the looked for vacant seating. "Especially considering since he'd have to order things online and hope that they fit when he gets them?"

"Not at all no" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "I mean you said yourself you only see them maybe a couple of times a year. So it's hard to know what they're needing"

"Yeah, I kind of wish I could get out there more" said Patty, with a sigh. "But the cost of flights to California is just really expensive, as is flying for them to over here"

"Tell me about it" said Sebastian, with a sigh of his own but for that of a different reason; having at one point out of curiosity just after the new year look up the prices of flights to California, when he was really missing Mikki and wanting to see her; when he was snapped out of his little thought, when he heard his name spoken, and he turned to see Brooke sitting at a table by herself also eating and looked to her with a smile. "Hey Bee. I didn't see you there"

"Hmm clearly" replied Brooke with a smile to him also and quickly looked to Patty. "Sit down, it's really crowded in here today"

"Yeah thanks" replied Sebastian, with a nod, placing down the tray that had both his and Patty's food on it and the two of them sitting at the table with Brooke.

"Thank you it's really kind of you to let us sit with you" said Patty, looking to Brooke with a smile. "How do you two know one another?"

"Really?" asked Brooke, looking to her with a laugh and then at Sebastian. "You have no idea who I am?"

"Umm no I'm sorry, I don't" replied Patty, shaking her head as she saw Brooke look to Sebastian.

"Sebastian" said Brooke, looking at her brother in law. "Really now?" she asked shaking her head at him. "Are we not that important now, that you don't mention us to people?"

"We've only been kind of seeing one another for about two months, it's not like we know everything about each other yet" said Sebastian, looking to Brooke in return.

"Hmm yeah" replied Brooke, with a nod and looked back to Patty. "I'm Brooke, Seb's sister in law"

"Okay yeah, now I know who you are" said Patty with a laugh. "He has mentioned you to me" she continued with a nod. "It kind of threw me off when he said Bee ealier"

"Hmm nickname" said Brooke, with a smile to her. "Much like he's Seb; and there is also Dyl, Jere, Kae and Mik"

"Brooke" said Sebastian, looking at his sister in law; who in turn looked at him. "Seriously"

"Sorry, no Mik anymore; I keep forgetting that one" she replied, with that of a small smile to a frowning Sebastian.

"Hmm, so this is my sister in law Brooke, who's married to Dylan my oldest brother" said Sebastian, quickly looking to Patty and who in turn nodded; as Sebastian then looked to Brooke. "And this is Patty, who I've kind of been seeing for about two months"

"Lovely to meet you" said Brooke, plastering a smile on her face; one that Sebastian instantly knew was that of a fake one of his sister in law's and he gave a small sigh.

"Nice to meet you as well" replied Patty, with a nod; not realizing the Brooke wasn't at all being sincere to her.

"So Bee?" asked Sebastian, looking at Brooke. "Why are you even here? You didn't mention anything about coming down this way"

"Spur of the moment decision. I needed to get some things and Dyl said he'd look after the kids, so I drove out here because everything I needed was here; and it's not like my shopping buddy was around to go and grab, so came on my own" said Brooke, giving her brother in law a quick smile.

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, knowing exactly who Brooke was referring to in regards to as shopping buddy; since she'd often when Mikki was still living in South Carolina come down from Gaffney to Columbia to shop with her on a weekend.

"So how did you two meet?" asked Brooke, looking to Sebastian then to Patty; and Sebastian frowned ever so slightly, pretty sure he remembered telling Brooke and the others just recently over the Memorial Day weekend, when he had seen them all and wondering what his sister in law was playing at.

"Umm I actually spilt coffee on him one morning, when I bumped into him at the coffee shop" replied Patty, with a small laugh.

"Hmm, and then somehow you then end up dating, kind of?" asked Brooke, looking to her brother in law with an intrigued look on her face.

"Well we exchanged numbers in case she maybe had to pay for dry cleaning" replied Sebastian. "But my clothes were okay, and when I saw her the next time at the coffee shop, we got talking again and then she asked me maybe if I was interested in getting dinner together sometime"

"So you made the first move then, Pippy" said Brooke, looking to her with a small smile.

"It's Patty" she replied, looking to Brooke and Sebastian glared at his sister in law, knowing that she knew what her name was and she was just doing it to more or so test Patty. "And I still felt really bad about spilling the coffee, so yeah I asked him out"

"Well it's not having to guess someone's name at bar, and only guessing Disney princess names to begin with; because you were so infatuated with them even then" said Brooke, looking to her brother in law; as Sebastian looked to her shaking his head; as his sister in law continued to talk. "And then ultimately being with that person for nearly six and half years" she said with a small smile and just the slightest sigh. "I know what story I'd like more to tell children if they asked how their parents met, but to each their own"

"Okay seriously Brooke" said Sebastian, looking at his sister in law still. "Just stop already, I get it. You think I'm an idiot, and my brothers think that as well as Karen, and my parents, and even all my friends too" he continued, as Brooke looked at him, and seeing maybe she'd overstepped the line just a little. "But Mikki and I are over, and whatever you think you're doing here; then you just need to stop, because whatever it is it's not nice"

"Sorry" replied Brooke, with a slightly sarcastic tone to her voice. "Heaven forbid, I want to see my little brother in law happy; and forgive me if I thought being with your ex girlfriend made you that" she continued looking to him. "But clearly we were all wrong, and you never really cared for her in the first place"

"Don't Brooke, don't go there" said Sebastian, shaking his head. "You know that was definitely not true, and you know why we ended"

"Because you're an idiot and told her to leave" said Brooke, looking to him and then to Patty. "Has he told you that Patty, why he's was all of a sudden single after having dated someone for over six years; and who he was planning to ask to marry him before she left"

"Umm no" replied Patty shaking her head. "He hasn't gone into details and I don't think it's any of my business"

"Okay well I tell you then, because clearly my little brother in law isn't going to do that; and I think it's important you know this" said Brooke, as she saw the look Sebastian was giving her; that was all but telling her not to go on with what she was saying, but rather did so indeed continue to talk. "Mikki, that's Seb's ex, they'd been dating since sophomore year college and even moved in together before the start of their senior year, so before they were actually done with college; but we all kind of knew well it was end game for them, because they were literally just so perfect for one another" continued Brooke, all whilst Sebastian glared at his sister in law. "And Mikki, she was working at WZRB, where she had been since college ended; and was doing the morning show but when that ended she got demoted back to what she'd been doing when she first started there. And feeling as if she wasn't appreciated there anymore, started looking for other jobs at other television stations. One of the jobs she applied for was in California, a morning show there; and she got the job, co hosting it; and my idiot of a brother in law instead of reassuring the girl we all thought he was going to end up with and or even maybe move as well so he could be with her still, breaks it off with her instead, and hence why now you're here. You are essentially his rebound, the one he is never going to love, because he's still way too hung up on Mikki"

"Brooke, Mik's been gone for nearly a year now, and we've both said we have to move on" said Sebastian looking to his sister in law. "So please let me try and do that. Try and let me be happy"

"If you think you can with this girl here" said Brooke, looking to Sebastian in turn. "Then fine, but don't say I didn't warn you; that this here won't last"

"I think Patty and I will just go and find somewhere else to sit" replied Sebastian. "Since you're clearly just in the bitchest of moods today, and obviously don't care about how you're making Patty feel or even me right now"

"That's okay" said Brooke as she placed what she had finished eating to her tray. "I'm done now; and I really need to be getting to more shopping"

"Well bye then" replied Sebastian in a very clipped tone to her, and looking to her brother in law; Brooke knew tell that maybe she had overstep the boundaries of telling just a little too much.

"It was lovely to meet you Patty, honestly" said Brooke, as she stood up, grabbing the bags she already had purchases in and the tray in that of the other; and then quickly looked to Sebastian. "And I'll talk with you soon Seb"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a quick nod. "See you"

"Nice to meet you as well" said Patty, giving her a quick smile; and Brooke nodded as she walked away from the table, going to the trash bins first to put her rubbish in; before heading away from the food court.

"I'm so sorry about that" said Sebastian, quickly looking to Patty with a small smile. "She was really out of line to say all that stuff"

"It's fine" replied Patty, with a quick smile of her own. "I guess it's weird for them to see you with someone else if you were with your ex for as long as you were"

"Yeah, I guess it is" said Sebastian, with a nod. "But let's not talk about that, huh"

"Okay" replied Patty, with a nod also. "So I actually thought of something else I do want to quickly get; and that's for my little sister Hannah; so if we can do that before we head off then that would be good"

"Sure yeah that's fine" replied Sebastian, with a smile to her; and the two of them ate their lunch before heading to the other place Patty needed to go; all whilst Sebastian was wondering if his family were ever going to accept someone in his life that wasn't that of Mikki.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

That evening, with Patty having gone back to her own place, since they had only taken one car to the shopping center; not finding anything on television to watch, Sebastian got his laptop out instead and opening up to Facebook, saw a reply had come back from Mikki on his comment from that morning on her photo.  
 _ **Don't worry, I am making sure to apply heaps of sunscreen! And sure, will send you footage when it's all been cut together and made to look good, and have me not look like an uncoordinated fool. Love you heaps too, xx**  
_ Smiling as he went to type a reply, the phone in the apartment started to ring; and leaning over to the side table where this was, he grabbed it and looked to it and saw that it said 'Dylan Home' calling, and sighing pressed the answer call button.

"Hey Dyl" he said, placing the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, hi Bash" he replied, with a small sigh. "Heard what happened today from Bee"

"Uh huh" replied Sebastian, with a sigh of his own also. "And let me guess you're calling to confirm what she says is true, and think that I'm an idiot"

"No of course not" said Dylan, with a small laugh. "I told Bee what she said to you was way out of line, and it's why I'm ringing Bash"

"Okay, yeah" said Sebastian, nodding ever slightly. "I know it's hard to even fathom that I'm dating someone else" he continued, as Dylan injected a small "Uh huh"; "But I like Patty, and it's nice to spend some time with someone, and not have that be connected at all to Mikki"

"I get it, Bash" replied Dylan, as Sebastian gave a small sigh. "I do" he continued. "And there is someone who also wishes to apologize for what she said today"

"I don't hate Bee for what she said" said Sebastian, with a small laugh. "What she said were her feelings, and that's okay"

"Still she feels bad, for it" replied Dylan, as Sebastian gave a small nod. "So let her apologize"

"Sure" replied Sebastian, with a small smile; knowing how Brooke was probably now feeling thinking she might have put a fracture into their relationship; as he heard Dylan pass the phone over to her.

"Hey, Seb" came Brooke's voice through the phone. "I'm really sorry about today"

"Bee, really it's fine" replied Sebastian, with a small sigh. "I guess it came as a shock to see me out with someone who's not Mikki"

"Well yes, there is that" said Brooke, as Sebastian nodded. "Still what I said to her, it was way out of line and I shouldn't have said any of it"

"No, you shouldn't have" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "But I know also as well, you do mean well" he continued. "Even if it's in a Brookish sort of way and kind of flawed"

"Flawed, definitely" replied Brooke, with a laugh. "Just you know Mikki was kind of the little sister, I didn't have growing up" she continued, as Sebastian nodded knowing how close she and Mikki had been. "And I kind of miss her"

"We all miss her" he heard Dylan's voice comment, and he gave a small chuckle at the notion that his brother was still close by that of Brooke and listening to the conversation. "And I know you do as well, because saw your comment from before on her photo"

"She's impossible not to miss" replied Sebastian, with a small laugh.

"That she is" said Brooke. "But I hope we're okay and no damage done"

"Bee, no of course not" said Sebastian, and shaking his head. "You're like my annoying big sister, and that's what sisters do" he continued, with a laugh. "And that is tell little brothers, when they think they have been an idiot"

"That is so true" replied Brooke, with a laugh. "And you know it might be nice, if one weekend we come down there, and go out for dinner and maybe get to know Patty"

"Umm yeah" said Sebastian, with a small nod; shocked somewhat by the idea Brooke was putting forward. "I'll have a chat with Patty and see what she says"

"Okay, well let us know" said Brooke, as Sebastian looked over to his computer; and seeing still the picture of Mikki open on his Facebook.

"I will, yeah" he replied. "Talk with you both soon"

"Yeah see you soon" said Brooke, as Dylan added in "Later Bash"; and him replying a "Bye guys" of his own, ended the phone call and placed the handset down beside himself on the sofa, and picked up his computer and looked to the photo with Mikki with a smile, resisted the urge to reply another comment back to her; realising it was time to definitely try and move on from the girl he had loved for over six and a half years.

#LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY##LWWY#

Arriving back in San Francisco on Tuesday afternoon, after having also broadcast live from Hawaii that morning as well; Mikki caught a cab with Blaine and Sam from the airport, and they dropped her off at her apartment before heading home themselves.

After Blaine, saying he would pay for the cab fare once he and Sam got to their place; Mikki headed up to her apartment, taking the elevator up since she did have her luggage with her and it would be too difficult to carry it up the stairs.

Heading over to her apartment, and going to get her keys out of her handbag she placed the key into the lock and went to turn it the way to open it, only to find the lock was already unlocked and turned the door handle and opened her apartment.

"Please tell me I didn't lock it" she said, to herself as she walked into her apartment. "And it's been like that all weekend" and heard her younger sister laugh.

"No of course not" replied Marley, with a smile to her; and she saw her sister at the kitchen counter in her apartment cutting up items for a salad.

"Marls, hey" said Mikki, with a small laugh and smile to her younger sister. "What you doing here?"

"Thought, I'd come over and cook something for you" replied Marley, as Mikki left her bags by the front door and closing it. "Figured you'd probably not feel up for it after your flight"

"That's sweet of you" said Mikki, with a nod as she went over to where she was, and Marley placed the knife down and then hugged her older sister. "Or is it because you were hoping that means that you'd get some stuff from Hawaii"

"Well there is maybe that too" replied Marley, with a small laugh; and Mikki laughed also as she returned the hug to her younger sister.

"Yeah, well there are some gifts" said Mikki, with a smile and nod to her, as Marley gave a nod as well and Mikki picked up a small bit of carrot that Marley had cut.

"Okay" replied Marley, with a smile to her and gave a laugh. "Why do I get the feeling though, there is something else you're not letting on though"

"Hmm, yeah" replied Mikki, as she let out a sigh and leaned against her kitchen counter and Marley resumed cutting up stuff for the salad. "So, Sam asked me to go to dinner with him"

"You and Sam, wow" said Marley, looking to her with a small laugh. "I would not have seen that as being something at all"

"No, there is nothing at all going on with me and Sam" replied Mikki with a laugh also and Marley looked to her older sister seemingly confused. "He asked me out, as a friend" she continued, with a nod and Marley just continued to look to her. "But it was actually as a decoy, to get me to a place to have dinner where Blaine was actually waiting to have dinner with me"

"Blaine" said Marley, looking to her older sister; her eyes widening and Mikki looked to her with a nod. "Okay, wow"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a small smile to her younger sister. "And we had an okay time together"

"Really?" asked Marley, as Mikki looked to her with a nod. "So, are you two like dating now?"

"No, we're not dating" said Mikki, shaking her head. "It's a little too early to think it could be something" she continued as Marley gave a nod. "But we had a nice time together, when we weren't trying to actually purposely annoy one another; and also Blaine not using pick up lines and making lewd comments also, that was nice"

"Yeah, just wow" replied Marley, with a smile to her sister. "I'm guessing you might go out again then" she continued, as Mikki looked to her with a small nod. "And maybe see if this could be something then"

"We are, yeah" said Mikki, with a smile to her younger sister. "I have to get back out there" she continued, as Marley gave a small nod and smile to her. "I mean, I don't know if Seb is dating anyone, as we've not discussed that. But I wouldn't be mad, if he were to be; and I don't think he'd be mad if I were to either"

"No, of course not" replied Marley, shaking her head. "And it's okay to still care for Seb" she continued, with a nod. "But you can't be with him anymore, and it's not fair to think just because you were together for so long, that neither of you are allowed to find a happiness with someone else"

"Yeah, I'm starting to realize that" replied Mikki, with a smile and nod to her sister. "And whilst I don't know if that will be with Blaine or someone else" she continued as Marley gave a nod. "I got to give it a go, and step back into dating. Which; just in its self is going to be so weird"

"Dating?" asked Marley, with a small laugh and Mikki looked to her sister with a laugh also.

"Yeah, it's not something I have really done since sophomore year of college" she replied, with a smile to her. "So it's going to be interesting, that's for sure"

"It will be fun" replied Marley, with a smile to her. "That's what I think you'll find" she continued, as Mikki looked to her with a nod. "Getting to have those first moments of things with someone again and all that"

"You're right, yeah" said Mikki, with a smile to her. "Just be prepared for me to want girls nights, sometimes" she continued as Marley looked to her with a nod and laugh. "So we can discuss, you know stuff"

"Done deal" replied Marley, with a smile to her and the two of them continued to talk before having dinner together; later leaving Mikki on her own once more in her apartment, to sit and wonder about what was possibly for her, a new relationship.

* * *

 _End Note: That was painful to write; because I do have to have Mikki and Sebastian start to realize that they have to move on from one another.  
_ _There was also some eluding, as well to the story where Mikki does return back to South Carolina; about how Brooke did say stuff to Patty, and you do get to see there just what it was that she said to her._

 _I do know what the next chapter is going to be, and should have that up soon.  
Thanks for reading,_

 _Love always, KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
